Druga próba
by LVoss PL
Summary: Polskie tłumaczenie fanfica pt. The 2nd Try autorstwa Jimmy'ego Wolka, za zgodą autora. Czasami przeznaczenie oferuje ludziom drugą szansę. Czasem żeby nawet powstrzymać koniec świata. Ale czasem cena drugiej szansy może być bardzo wysoka...
1. Dwunasty Anioł

Druga próba

**Druga próba**

**Rozdział I: „Dwunasty anioł"**

Shinji Ikari, Trzecie Dziecko i wyznaczony pilot Evangeliona, Unitu-01, właśnie pobił nowy rekord synchronizacji.

Jak podejrzewała Rei Ayanami, obrończyni tego rekordu, znana jako Asuka Langley Sôryű, nie była tym zbytnio zachwycona. Więc nie zwracała specjalnie uwagi na marudzenie Drugiego Dziecka, które wydawało wyraźnie ironiczne oświadczenia na temat 'wspaniałego, niezwyciężonego Shinjiego', trzymając się szafki i kołysząc się przed nią.

Rei natomiast skończyła przebierać się z plug suita, który piloci mieli ubierać do entry plugów EVA albo do plugów testowych, w swój zwyczajny mundurek szkolny. Gdy tylko skończyła, podeszła cicho do drzwi przebieralni pilotek, wyszeptała „Sayônara" i wyszła.

Po wyjściu Pierwszego Dziecka Asuka mogła wreszcie uwolnić wszystkie uczucia, które nagromadziły się w niej przez ostatnie godziny, w potężnym...

... westchnieniu.

Miała coraz więcej i więcej problemów z odgrywaniem przed wszystkimi tej fałszywej farsy. Nie była pewna, czy będzie potrafiła jeszcze długo wytrzymać. Nie przy tych myślach, które niepokoiły jej umysł; myślach o wszystkich rzeczach, które się wydarzyły... albo wkrótce się wydarzą.

Zatracona w swoich zmartwieniach nie zauważyła, jak ktoś wszedłszy do pokoju, zakradł się do niej i nagle objął ją od tyłu; otaczając jej ręce swoimi.

Wyraźnie zadrżała, kiedy poczuła dotyk, mimo że, a może właśnie dlatego, że dobrze wiedziała, kim był nieznajomy.

„Hej," szepnął intruz i dał jej małego buziaka w policzek. „Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś trochę..."

„Shinji, co ty tu u licha robisz?" syknęła nerwowo, nie obracając się.

„C-co masz na myśli?" wydusiło z siebie zaskoczone Trzecie Dziecko, oniemiałe, „Chciałem się z tobą zoba..."

„A co jeśli ktoś nas tak zobaczy?"

„Rei już wyszła i wątpię, żeby mnie widziała," zapewnił, teraz bardziej pewny siebie. „Poza tym, kto by śmiał wkroczyć na terytorium wielkiej Asuki Langley I..." Urwał, kiedy oboje zadrżeli z jego pomyłki. „... Sôryű, kiedy się przebiera."

„Baka, mówimy o NERV-ie," zbeształa go. „No wiesz, wszędzie mają kamery."

Uniósł brew w odpowiedzi na jej jakoś przesadzoną teorię. „W przebieralni dziewcząt?"

„Nie byłabym zaskoczona," zezłościła się Asuka w jego objęciach. „Założę się, że te stare zboki patrzą zalotnie na monitory za każdym razem, kiedy się przebieramy."

„Sądzę, że popadasz w paranoję," zachichotał trochę, zanim znów się pochylił. „Ale przyznaję, że mogą być trochę uciążliwi. No i?"

„No i żeby nic się nie wydało, chyba nie pozostawiasz mi innego wyboru, jak odpowiedzieć na tę sytuację, tak jakbym wtedy odpowiedziała..." oznajmiła spokojnie.

Shinji przełknął ślinę, kiedy jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. „Nie... nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć..."

Teraz Asuka obróciła głowę i wyszczerzyła się złośliwie.

„BAKA HENTAI!!" wrzasnęła wściekle.

Zaskoczenie jej nagłym wybuchem odrzuciło go do tyłu, co sprawiło, że potknął się o ławkę i upadł na podłogę. Jednakże Asuka nie zaprzestała natarcia.

„JAK ŚMIESZ??"

Kopnęła go, choć nie za mocno.

„ZAKRADAĆ SIĘ DO MOJEJ PRZEBIERALNI!!"

Podniosła go i przyszpiliła do drzwi.

„PRÓBUJESZ ZGWAŁCIĆ BEZBRONNĄ DZIEWCZYNKĘ, CO??"

Uniosła pięść do ataku. Shinji wzdrygnął się, zamknął oczy i przygotował się na cios...

... który nie nadszedł.

Udało mu się otworzyć jedno oko i zobaczył, że Asuka znowu się szczerzy.

„Przynajmniej poczekaj, aż wrócimy do domu," szepnęła, obdarzyła go małym pocałunkiem i wyszła, szczerząc się, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Shinji osunął się o ścianę i westchnął.

„Pięć lat, a jej wciąż udaje się mnie tak straszyć..."

--

Po ostatnich testach synchronizacyjnych większość personelu już wyszła; ci szczęśliwi do domu; ci nie aż tak szczęśliwi pracowali gdzieś indziej na swojej nocnej zmianie w kwaterze głównej NERV-u. Tylko dwie z nich wciąż pracowały nad wynikami testów. No, właściwie to tylko jedna. Major Misato Katsuragi tylko się przyglądała, podczas gdy Dr Ritsuko Akagi pracowała.

„Więc mamy już coś nowego?" zapytała znudzona Misato, opierając się o ścianę i siorbiąc kawę z kubka. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się, gdy dawno już letnia ciecz zetknęła się z jej językiem. _Znacznie_ bardziej wolałaby teraz piwo, ale będąc świadkiem reakcji Asuki na dzisiejsze wyniki, ociągała się jakoś z pójściem do domu już teraz... Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że Shinji przetrwa wystarczająco długo sam na sam z ich obdarzoną gorącym temperamentem współlokatorką.

„Oprócz przekroczenia przez Shinjiego stopnia Asuki? Nie," odpowiedziała wyraźnie Ritsuko, przeglądając jakieś wydruki, „Nic co by wyjaśniało ten nagły skok niedawno."

„I tak nie rozumiem, czemu robisz o to tyle hałasu," jęknęła Misato raczej dziecinnie jak na kobiete w jej wieku i o jej pozycji. „Znaczy się, coś podobnego wydarzyło się, kiedy walczyli z szóstym."

Kierująca Projektem-E rzuciła pani Major spojrzenie, które zdawało się mówić: 'To ja tu noszę fartuch labolatoryjny, a ty chcesz coś zasugerować MNIE?'

„To była zupełnie inna sprawa," wyjaśniła. „Byli w stresującej sytuacji, z powodu walki i z tego co wiemy, zsynchronizowali się z EVA-02 ORAZ ze sobą na kilka sekund, co spowodowało tymczasowy skok ich stopnia synchronizacji. Tym razem jednak zostali rozdzieleni do swoich EVA i byli w normalnych warunkach testowych."

Misato wciąż nie wiedziała, o co chodzi.

„No i?" wzruszyła ramionami, powstrzymując ziewnięcie.

Ritsuko westchnęła w odpowiedzi ciężko kapującej pani Major. „No i to się nie powinno było stać! A nawet jeśli udało im się tak nagle podwyższyć tak ich stopnie, natychmiastowy spadek nie miałby sensu. To tak jakby stopień został natychmiast zatajony."

Misato mrugnęła zaskoczona.

„Zatajony? Przez pilotów?"

To nie miało zbyt wielkiego sensu. Szczególnie Asuka nigdy nie zataiłaby czegoś, z czego byłaby tak dumna. Z drugiej jednak strony, ten nastrój, w jakim ostatnio była...

„Albo przez EVA'y," dodała cicho Ritsuko.

'_Wciąż masz przede mną tajemnice, co, Ritsuko?_' pani Major zerknęła na swoją starą przyjaciółkę, ale postanowiła zaniechać rozmowy. Zamiast tego, spojrzała na zegarek.

Wpadła w panikę.

„Łaa! Już tak późno? Cholera! Muszę lecieć do domu!" oznajmiła, rzucając dzbanek z kawą niemal nad biurkiem pani doktor i popędziła do drzwi.

„Och?" wyszczerzyła się druga kobieta. „Myślałam, że Kaji cię stąd zabierze."

Misato zastygła w bezruchu. „Skąd...?"

„A może chcesz się wystroić na 'randkę'? Myślałam, że to nic poważnego?" kontynuowała docinki blondynka, widząc, jak jej stara przyjaciółka jeszcze bardziej blednie.

„E... Nie, to nie tak! Dzie... Dzieci, jasne. Jeszcze... nie wiedzą. Zapomniałam... im powiedzieć..." nerwowo szukała wiarygodnej wymówki, modląc się, by blondynka nie wiedziała, że słyszały wiadomość od Kajiego na automatycznej sekretarce.

„Och?" Ritsuko najwyraźniej ani myślała zaprzestać drażnienia się. „Czemu po prostu do nich nie zadzwonisz?"

Misato zaklęła cicho. „Umm... mamy zepsuty telefon?" spróbowała.

„Mają komórki, wiesz?"

„Ja... e..." głos jej zamarł, kiedy wyraźnie została przyłapana. „Wiesz, nienawidzę cię, Ritsuko!" mruknęła i wyszła.

--

Pędząc przez zautomatyzowane drzwi, nie przykładała zbyt wielkiej uwagi do tego, jak idzie i dlatego też prawie na kogoś wpadła. Kogoś rudowłosego gotującego się z nerwów, dokładnie rzecz biorąc.

„Asuka, co ty tu jeszcze robisz?" zapytała, jakoś podrażniona tym, że zatrzymała ją ta wzburzona dziewczyna. Już i tak była dość spóźniona.

„ 'Co ja tu robię?'" powtórzyła Asuka, warcząc niecierpliwie. „Czekam na CIEBIE, żebyś mnie odwiozła do domu!"

„Czemu nie poszłaś z Shinjim?"

Zła odpowiedź! Drugie Dziecko rzuciło tylko swojej opiekunce stare dobre 'Mordercze Spojrzenie'; zaciskając pięści we wściekłości.

'_No tak, Shinji był od niej lepszy – nie lubi być od kogoś gorsza. Lepiej nie używać przez jakiś czas 'Słowa na S',_' pomyślała Misato, nie wiedząc czy być zła czy śmiać się z zachowania rudej. Ale przypominając sobie o czasie, postanowiła nie robić żadnej z tych rzeczy.

„Dobra, dobra, chodź," machnęła na swoją podopieczną, kiedy skierowała się tam, gdzie miała nadzieję znaleźć garaż, gdzie zaparkowała samochód.

„Chodźmy stąd."

--

„Wróciliśmy!" powiedziała Misato, kiedy weszły do mieszkania.

„Witajcie w domu!" przywitał je z salonu głos Shinjiego.

Jazda do domu była cicha. Misato nie chciała ryzykować kłótni, więc siedziała cicho, podczas gdy Asuka jedynie co jakiś czas mruczała coś pod nosem.

„Głupi Trzeci..."

'_Tak jak teraz._' Misato przewróciła oczami.

Pilotka EVA'y 02 kopnęła swoje buty i wbiegła do środka, podczas gdy jej opiekunka udała się do swojego pokoju żeby się przebrać.

Oczywiście w nic szczególnego! Kajiemu nie powinno przyjść do głowy, że chciała go z powrotem czy coś!

Co oczywiście nie wchodziło w rachubę!

Absolutnie nie!

Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, nim pierwsze wrzaski oderwały uwagę Misato od jej zaprzeczeń, ledwo tłumione przez cienkie ściany.

„HEJ, BAKA! GDZIE MÓJ OBIAD?"

„Hę? Co masz na myśli, Asuka?"

„ 'Co mam na myśli?' JAK GŁUPI JESTEŚ?

JA – CHCIEĆ – JEŚĆ!

Myślałeś, że wspaniały, niezwyciężony Shinji nie będzie musiał wykonywać takiej podrzędnej pracy po pobiciu mojego rekordu synchronizacji?"

„P... przepraszam..."

„AAA, znowu zaczyna!"

Misato przewróciła oczami na odgłosy przekleństw i szurania nogami, ale nie mogła też powstrzymać drobnego uśmieszku. Chociaż wkurzona Asuka potrafiła być bardzo irytująca, dobrze było słyszeć, że mimo tej całej sprawy ze stopniem synchronizacji wszystko znów wróciło do normy. Niemal obawiała się, że dziewczyna dostanie po dzisiejszym dniu nawrotu – i choć nigdy by nie pomyślała, że to przyzna, ale w rzeczywistości wolała obecny stan rzeczy od tamtych tygodni.

Mimo wszystko, najprawdopodobniej najlepiej byłoby interweniować, zanim ktoś (a właściwie to Shinji) zostanie poważnie ranny, więc szybko wybrała sukienkę i przebrała się w nią, nim udała się powstrzymać szalejącą rudą burzę.

„Słuchajcie..." zaczęła, kiedy otworzyła drzwi do kuchni, ale głos natychmiast jej zamarł, a brwi zmarszczyły. Czyżby się właśnie do siebie uśmiechnęli?

„Skończyłeś już?" warknęła Asuka, stając obok Shinjiego i wyglądając, jakby była gotowa do uderzenia, niezależnie od tego, co by zrobił.

„Przepraszam," mruknął. „Gotowanie zajmuje trochę czasu, wiesz?"

„SUGERUJESZ, ŻE JESTEM GŁUPIA?"

'_Niee, musiałam to sobie wyobrazić..._' westchnęła Misato, masując sobie skronie.

Asuka zmieniła obiekt swojej złości, gdy tylko zauważyła swoją opiekunkę, rzucając jej zniesmaczone spojrzenie. „Nie dość że idziesz z Kajim, to jeszcze idziesz w TYM?"

„Hę?" Misato spojrzała na siebie. Nie miała na sobie niczego zbyt skąpego; tylko gładką, ciemnoniebieską suknię. Chociaż robiła się trochę ciasna. „Ha, jesteś po prostu zazdrosna, że Kaji nie zaprosił ciebie," domyśliła się i odwróciła do swojego drugiego współlokatora. „Shinji, co o tym sądzisz?"

Kiedy podniósł wzrok znad swojego gotowania, postanowiła się z nim troszkę podrażnić. Stanąwszy przed nim, wodziła uwodzicielsko jego rękami po swoim atrakcyjnym ciele, pochylając się nawet nieco, by dać mu dobry wgląd w swój dekolt. Jego twarz natychmiast zrobiła się jasnoczerwona, więc szybko odwrócił wzrok i wrócił do pracy. Drażnienie się z nim było aż za wielką frajdą.

„M... myślę, że ci ładnie, Misato," wyjąkał.

„Wiedziałam..." mruknęła Asuka – jeśli to w ogóle możliwe – jeszcze bardziej wkurzona niż przedtem. „Hentai!"

W tej chwili Shinji skończył gotować i zaczął nakładać na talerze, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

„KAJI!" Asuka podskoczyła i popędziła do drzwi.

„Czy zaledwie minutę temu nie była TAK STRASZNIE głodna?" powiedzieli Shinji i Misato z kropelkami na skroni, a potem podążyli za swoją współlokatorką.

„Cześć, Kaji!" usłyszeli przesadzony głos rudej.

„A, cześć, Asuka," nieogolony agent przywitał rozentuzjazmowaną nastolatkę, która już ściskała kurczowo jego ramię. „Cześć, Shinji. Cześć, Katsuragi." Pokazał swój tradycyjny uśmiech łamacza serc. „Jesteś gotowa?"

„No jas..."

„Słuchaj, Kaji, naprawdę chcesz iść z nią?" przerwała Asuka pani Major. „Byłabym dla ciebie dużo lepszym towarzystwem..."

„E, innym razem, okej, Asuka?" zaproponował Kaji, dając z siebie wszystko żeby wciąż się uśmiechać.

„Obiecujesz?"

„Lepiej już chodźmy," wtrąciła Misato, ratując Kajiego z tej wyraźnie niezręcznej sytuacji.

„Taa, jasne. Zostaw mnie samą z NIM..." zrzędziła ruda, podczas gdy Misato przepchnęła Kajiego przez drzwi.

„Lepiej bądźcie grzeczni. I nie róbcie niczego, co ja bym zrobiła!" drażniła się, machając na do widzenia.

„Fuj! Nie zrobiłabym czegoś takiego z takim baka hentaiem, nawet gdyby był ostatnim mężczyzną na Ziemi!" wykrzywiła się Asuka, podczas gdy Shinji najwyraźniej zignorował ten komentarz.

„Nieważne! Pa!"

Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Drugie i Trzecie Dziecko rzuciły się na siebie, dzieląc namiętny, wydający się trwać bez końca pocałunek. Nie odrywając się od siebie, powoli uciekli, szarpiąc się, do salonu i po kilku nieostrożnych krokach w końcu upadli na twardą podłogę; nie trafiając w miększe poduszki. Ale żadnego z nich to teraz nie obchodziło.

Kiedy w końcu przerwali pocałunek, żadne z nich nie pamiętało, czy płomienne zetknięcie się ich ust trwało minuty czy godziny, kiedy teraz leżeli płasko; mocno się ściskając; ciężko dysząc.

„Brakowało... mi... ciebie," wykrztusił Shinji, gdy już wróciło mu do płuc wystarczająco dużo powietrza, żeby mógł mówić.

„Mnie też cię... brakowało," odpowiedziała Asuka, wciąż pieszcząc jego kark. „Nie mieliśmy dla siebie czasu od... no, TEGO pocałunku..."

Zachichotał, kiedy ona przewróciła oczami na to konkretne wspomnienie.

„No, nie wyglądałaś zbyt entuzjastycznie, kiedy dziś do ciebie przyszedłem..." dawał z siebie wszystko, żeby brzmieć, jakby był obrażony.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Asuki był lekki chichot.

Ale jej uśmiech szybko wyblaknął, kiedy przypomniała sobie, o czym myślała, zanim zaskoczył ją w przebieralni.

Shinji zauważył to. „Więc powiesz mi teraz, co ci chodzi po głowie?" zapytał zaniepokojony. „Muszę ci znowu przypominać, że to ja mam być ten przygnębiony?"

„Baka," nazwała go cicho, unikając jego spojrzenia. „Dobrze wiesz, co mi chodzi po głowie..."

Shinji westchnął i powoli skinął głową. Pochylił się bliżej i delikatnie przyciągnął jej twarz z powrotem do siebie, żeby ich oczy mogły się znów spotkać. „Hej, wiesz, że tęsknię za n..."

„Nie tylko o to chodzi," uścisnęła go mocno, szybko mu przerywając, nim dokończył zdanie. „Myślałam... Myślałam o jutrze. To będzie nasza pierwsza od tamtego czasu. I to akurat musiała być ta"

„Ćśś," próbował ją uspokoić. „Wszystko będzie w porządku, tak jak ostatnim razem."

„Było, u licha!" odsunęła się trochę. „Ledwo wyszedłeś żywy." Widział kilka łez w jej oczach. „A teraz znowu chcesz to zrobić, tak jak wtedy."

„Asuka," odgarnął jej z twarzy kilka kosmyków jej nieposkromionych włosów. „Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. To jedyny sposób. Jedyny inny pomysł, na który by wpadli, to zrzucenie na niego prawie tysiąca bomb N2. Nie wspominając o tym, że szanse powodzenia były minimalne."

„Wiem, wiem..." oparła głowę na jego piersi, po prostu ciesząc się miarowym biciem jego serca. Lecz tym razem nawet to nie mogło uspokoić jej myśli. „Ale co jeśli to nie zadziała? Co jeśli..."

Uciszył ją kolejnym pocałunkiem. „To powinniśmy uczynić najlepszymi te kilka godzin, które zostało nam dla siebie."

To były ostatnie słowa, które zostały wypowiedziane w ciągu następnych kilku godzin, kiedy to piloci dzielili swoją bliskość i swoje pocałunki, zapominając o EVA-ch i Aniołach, zapominając o NERV-ie i o szkole, zapominając o przyjaciołach i wrogach, zapominając o opiekunach i ulubieńcach, zapominając o przeszłości i przyszłości, zapominając o jedzeniu, które już dawno wystygło...

--

„... nic więcej. Zbliżcie się ostrożnie, obserwujcie jego reakcję i, jeśli to możliwe, wyprowadźcie go z obszaru zabudowanego," brzęczał głos Misato przez komunikator.

Myśląc o sferopodobnym Aniele czekającym w mieście, Shinji próbował się zrelaksować w swojej EVA'ie na tyle, na ile potrafił. Ale łatwiej było powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Tyle się nacierpiał, pilotując EVA'ę, i to nie tylko z powodu zaciętych ataków Aniołów. To coś przysporzyło mu bólu już na tyle różnych sposobów. Ale choć bolało to, że zawiódł i znienawidzono go, mimo iż próbował tylko zrobić co w jego mocy, to, że ignorowano go we wszystkim, co nie dotyczyło tej przeklętej bestii, to, że ojciec w ogóle go nie uznawał... wszystko to wydawało się teraz śmiesznie nieistotne w porównaniu z bólem, że...

'_Nie teraz!_' złajał się. '_Muszę się teraz skoncentrować!_'

„Dobra, dobra, Misato. Myślę, że Shinji powinien iść pierwszy!"

Uśmiechnął się, kiedy usłyszał pełen sarkazmu głos Asuki. Choć nie pamiętali dokładnie swojej rozmowy, udało im się utrzymać jej istotę niezmienioną, a przynajmniej jak dotąd.

„No wiesz, to robota dla człowieka z najwyższym stopniem synchronizacji i w ogóle," ciągnęła po krótkiej pauzie z lekką groźbą w głosie.

'_Cholera! Zapomniałem odegrać swoją rolę!_' skarcił się.

„E... nie sądzę, że Shinji powinien..."

„W porządku, Misato! Zrobię to!" wypalił.

Z komunikatora wydobyło się zbiorowe „Hę?".

„Pokażę ci, jak to się robi, Asuka!" oznajmił.

„Że... że co??" Jak było do przewidzenia, pilotka EVA'y 02 nie wydawała się być zbytnio zachwycona tym, że 'oczekiwany' rezultat jej kpin obrócił się o 180 stopni.

„Emm, Shinji..." próbowała wtrącić pani Major.

„Misato, czy sama nie powiedziałaś: 'Jesteś numerem jeden!'?" pokazał uniesione kciuki do kamery w uspokajającym geście.

„Ale..."

„Żadnych ale!" przerwał swojej dowodzącej oficer może trochę zbyt drastycznie. „Tak jak powiedziała Asuka: 'To robota dla kogoś z największym stopniem synchronizacji!'"

„Ludzie!" mruknęła Asuka. „Unit-02 zapewnia wsparcie!"

„Unit-00 również zapewnia wsparcie," potwierdziła Rei.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wyszczerzeniem się, kiedy wyobraził sobie reakcję Misato na bunt Dzieci.

--

„Jesteście tam już?" zapytał Shinji. EVA-01 ukryła się za budynkiem, obserwując zza rogu Anioła pokrytego jakby zebrą.

„Jeszcze nie," zabrzmiała jasna odpowiedź Rei przez komunikator.

„Wiesz, że EVA nie może się poruszać tak szybko!" krzyknęła na niego Asuka. „Kurde!"

'_A, tak, kabel jej się teraz zablokował…_' przypomniał sobie.

Im bardziej się zbliżali, tym bardziej się denerwował. Musiał to wkrótce zrobić; inaczej oni również mogliby być zagrożeni.

To było trochę dziwne; mógłby prawie przysiąc, że jest bardziej niespokojny niż pamiętał.

Nagle zauważył, jak jego ręka zaciska się i rozluźnia.

'_Wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście trudno jest przełamać stare nawyki._' walnął się w myślach, kiedy przestał wykonywać ten niemal mechaniczny odruch.

Wziął głęboki oddech.

'_Teraz!_'

Wyskoczył swoją EVA'ą zza rogu, wycelował i strzelił w kulistego Anioła…

… który zniknął…

--

Słysząc wrzaski Shinjiego o pomoc, kiedy jego EVA została wessana w cień, Asuka musiała mocno się wysilać żeby zachować spokój.

'_Uspokój się! Wie, co robi,_' powiedziała do siebie, zaciskając zęby, kiedy jego ostatni wrzask został nagle przerwany przez zakłócenia. '_A przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że wie, co robi…_'

„Asuka! Rei! Ratujcie Unit-01! Szybko!" zabrzmiał w końcu głos Misato przez komunikator. Pilotka EVA'y 02 popędziła naprzód, uważnie patrząc pod nogi.

„Asuka, uważaj!" ostrzegła Ritsuko, ale Asuka już wyskoczyła w górę, gdy tylko zobaczyła, jak ziemia czernieje. Złapała się najbliższego budynku, używając toporka i Progressive Knife'a żeby wspiąć się na szczyt. Gdy dotarła na obecnie bezpieczny dach, obróciła się w stronę, gdzie zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej stała EVA-01.

'_Lepiej żebyś wrócił!_' pomyślała, kiedy obserwowała, jak miasto zanurza się coraz bardziej w cieniu. '_Albo tam wejdę i cię wyciągnę!_'

„Asuka. Rei. Wycofajcie się…"

--

„Teraz zostaliśmy tylko my dwaj!" wyszczerzył się Shinji do białej przestrzeni przed nim.

Ściskając urządzenia sterujące, przygotował się do wywalczenia sobie drogi ucieczki. Zmusił EVA'ę do wyrzucenia pięści w przód, próbując trafić w powierzchnię Anioła żeby ją chwycić i rozpruć.

Ale przeszyła ona tylko pustą przestrzeń.

„Co?" oczy rozszerzyły mu się ze zdumienia i targającej nim paniki.

Rozwinął swoje Pole AT, mając nadzieję, że wywoła to jakikolwiek efekt na Dwunastym.

Nic.

„A NIECH TO CHOLERA!" zaklął, kiedy szybko przełączył się na tryb wspomagania życia. Ale wiedział, że z powodu zużycia tak wiele energii nie zostało mu nawet dziesięć godzin.

„Cholera, mamo, jak to zrobiłaś? No dalej!" błagał, jakby mógł uzyskać jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony swojego nieruchomego Unitu. „Ostatnim razem to zrobiłaś! Naprawdę muszę umrzeć, zanim mi pomożesz?"

Jak było do przewidzenia, nie otrzymał odpowiedzi…

--

Asuka powstrzymywała się od nerwowego tupania odzianymi w plug-suit stopami. Po tym, jak Anioł „rzucił cień" na dużą część miasta, NERV pospiesznie przeniósł swój personel i niezbędny sprzęt do prowizorycznego punktu obserwacyjnego tuż za Tokio-3, skąd uderzą, gdy tylko przeanalizują sytuację i wymyślą plan pokonania wroga oraz, przynajmniej o ile _obecnie_ dowodząca oficer się tym przejmowała, uratowania Shinjiego. Ale gdy tylko dowodzenie się zmieni... Ruda ledwo przełknęła westchnienie.

Obecnie stała cicho przy Misato, opierając się plecami o barierkę platformy obserwacyjnej. Pani Major obserwowała miasto, dyskutując nad obecną sytuacją z Hyűgą i Aobą. Asuka dawała z siebie wszystko żeby oprzeć się chęci wzięcia lornetki i również obserwować. Jak wiedziała, powinna właściwie teraz kpić z Shinjiego, ale po prostu nie miała na to ochoty. Teraz już było oczywiste, że jego plan nie zadziałał.

'_A teraz nie zostało mu zbyt wiele czasu. Cholera jasna, baka! Mówiłam ci, że to zbyt niebezpieczne!_'

„… mają kupować dla nas czas," skończyła Misato, opuszczając lornetkę, kiedy zauważyła, że Drugie Dziecko wpatruje się w swoje stopy. „Asuka?"

„Hmm?" zadrżała ruda, kiedy nagle się do niej zwrócono, ale nie zmieniła pozycji.

„Martwisz się?" zapytała zaskakująco poważnie jej opiekunka.

Asuka jednakże dawała z siebie wszystko żeby wrócić do swojej roli. „Martwię się? Ha! A niby dlaczego? To jego wina, że jest tam uwięziony!"

„Nawet nie wspomniałam o Shinjim…" pokazała zmęczony uśmiech, a potem znowu zmarszczyła brwi. „Tak, to jego wina, ponieważ działał bez pozwolenia. I zamienię z nim słówko, gdy tylko wróci…"

--

Shinji spojrzał na zegar, kiedy mijały ostatnie minuty. Ledwie mógł mieć otwarte oczy; wzrok mu słabnął z powodu brakującego oczyszczania LCL. Uporczywy zapach krwi wypełnił mu nozdrza.

„No to pięknie… Naprawdę myślałem, że tym razem łatwo go wykończę," wyznał. „A zamiast tego to ja umrę. Przepraszam cię, Asuka, za niedotrzymanie mojej obietnicy…"

Ta ostatnia myśl jeszcze bardziej go zasmuciła.

Asuka…

Ostatnio stracili tak wiele; mogli liczyć tylko na siebie nawzajem.

A teraz odbierze jej i to…

Spojrzał na zegarek, dokładnie w momencie, w którym pojawiło się na nim ostatnie zero.

Lecz się uśmiechnął.

Znów ją poczuł.

„Mamo…" wyszeptał. „Pomagasz mi teraz?"

Mimo że nie mógł jej zobaczyć ani usłyszeć; poczuł jej potwierdzenie.

„Dziękuję…"

--

„… zrzucanie 992 bomb N2 w ciągu 1/1000 sekundy, używając Pól AT dwóch pozostałych EVA…"

„MAJORZE!" podekscytowany głos Hyűgi przerwał odprawę Ritsuko. „Coś się dzieje z Aniołem!"

Wszyscy poderwali się na te wieści i popędzili do monitorów żeby obejrzeć zapowiedziany spektakl. To co było pokazane na ekranach zszokowało większość personelu.

Dwie ręce, najwyraźniej EVA'y 01 rozdarły obecnie zczerniałą kulę na dwoje. Krew rozprysnęła się po okolicy, niczym szkarłatny deszcz, kiedy fioletowy olbrzym przedzierał się przez Dwunastego, dosłownie go rozpruwając. Kiedy wylądowała, uderzając o ulicę, EVA przypominała bardziej krwistego demona niż zbawcę ludzkości. Głębokie, okropne wycia Unitu w berserku tylko potwierdzały to wyobrażenie. Na ten widok całemu personelowi NERV-u przeszły dreszcze po grzbiecie, choć znajdowali się oni kilka mil z dala od bestii.

Tylko jednej osobie nie udało się ukryć uśmiechu.

'_Najwyższy czas, baka!_'

--

„Shinji! Shinji? Shinji!" usłyszał wołanie Misato. Zacisnął powieki żeby dostosować się do zmiany jasności, kiedy otwarto plug. Poczuł, jak jego opiekunka natychmiast go obejmuje.

„W porządku… Misato… Nic mi nie jest…" powiedział zmęczony z na wpół zamkniętymi oczami.

„Nie mówiłaś czasem, że zamienisz z nim słówko?" usłyszał ironiczny damski głos za pochlipującą panią Major.

Kiedy obrócił głowę do wejścia, zobaczył uśmiechającą się do niego Asukę. Udało mu się słabo odwzajemnić uśmiech, zanim zemdlał.

--

Powoli otworzył oczy. Od razu wiedział, że znów jest w szpitalu, kiedy zobaczył blady sufit.

'_Minęło naprawdę sporo czasu…_' skrzywił się.

Kiedy obrócił głowę, zobaczył Rei siedzącą przy łóżku. Kiedy zauważyła, że się obudził, przestała czytać książkę i wstała.

„Możesz dziś odpoczywać," oznajmiła. „Zajmiemy się wszystkim za ciebie."

„Dziękuję, Ayanami. Ale nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne."

„Tak?"

„Jasne, nic mi nie jest," potwierdził skinienem głowy.

„Cóż, to dobrze dla ciebie."

Shinji zadrżał nieumyślnie, słysząc jej znajome słowa, ale mało prawdopodobne było, żeby niebieskowłosa dziewczyna zauważyła to, wychodząc w milczeniu. Kiedy wyszła, jego nastrój jednak natychmiast się polepszył, wręcz z trudem stłumił śmiech, kiedy zobaczył Asukę odskakującą od otwieranych drzwi.

Jednakże gdy Rei zniknęła już z pola widzenia, Asuka weszła na salę, w której leżał Shinji. Widząc, jak prawie wybucha śmiechem, zaczęła warczeć.

„I co cię tak śmieszy, Trzeci?"

„Wiesz, że nie musiałaś tego robić," odpowiedział, chichocząc.

„Trzymałam się tylko swojej roli," próbowała się wytłumaczyć, ale nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przekonywująco.

A przynajmniej nie dla Shinjiego. „Po prostu nie możesz się powstrzymać przed podsłuchiwaniem, co?"

Spojrzała na niego gniewnie, kiedy podeszła bliżej. Przez chwilę tylko stała przy jego łóżku z rękami położonymi na biodrach. Dziwna cisza i jej nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy sprawiły, że zaczął się obawiać, co się zaraz stanie.

Nagle bez ostrzeżenia uderzyła go w policzek.

„Ałć!"

„To za to, że musiałam się o ciebie martwić!" wyjaśniła, wściekła.

Równie niespodziewanie wczołgała się na łóżko, pochyliła się do niego i obdarzyła go głębokim, desperackim pocałunkiem.

„A to za wrócenie żywym," wyszeptała, kiedy w końcu się rozdzielili.

„Phi. Bałaś się kamer w przebieralni dziewcząt, a teraz mnie tak całujesz w pomieszczeniu, które na pewno jest obserwowane," zakpił, ale ona tylko pokazała palcem w górę. Podążywszy za nią wzrokiem, zobaczył rozbite na kawałki pozostałości kamery, zwisające z sufitu.

„No wiesz, zauważą to," powiedział do niej, chichocząc.

„Jeszcze nie," wzruszyła ramionami z uśmieszkiem. „Więc chyba nie poszło tak, jak zamierzałeś, co?"

„Nooo, nie do końca…" na chwilę wyszczerzył się w krzywym uśmieszku, ale ten szybko zanikł. „Przepraszam, że musiałaś się o mnie martwić."

„Ćśś… Już dobrze," uspokoiła go, delikatnie gładząc go po głowie. „Nie bałeś się tam w środku?"

„Trochę tak. Ale w głębi duszy wiedziałem, że matka nie pozwoli mi zginąć," przyznał, kiedy uścisnął ją jeszcze mocniej.

„Właściwie bardziej się boję następnego…"

--

**Słowa od Jimmy'ego Wolka:** Przede wszystkim: Taa, wiem, takie fiki powstawały już wcześniej, ale sądzę, że zaplanowałem parę zwrotów sytuacji, które uczynią ten fic choć trochę nietypowym (jeśli jeszcze się nie domyśliliście, jaki to rodzaj fica, no to wam nie powiem ). (**ja też nie – dop. tłumacz**)

Czyż nie jestem podły? Zostawiam was z kupą pytań, a na niektóre nie odpowiem przed rozdziałem 11 (z trzynastu)! (**och, podlec, zaiste… ale to buduje klimat! – dop. tłumacz**)

Mogę jeszcze dodać, że mimo iż pracuję nad kilkoma ficami naraz, skoncentruję się na tym, który czytacie, więc mam nadzieję, że nie podzieli on tego samego smutnego losu porzucenia prac nad nim, jak wiele tutejszych ficów… (**wypluj to! Ten fic to zbytnia maestria żeby w ogóle mówić o porzuceniu prac! Miejmy nadzieję, że autor zdaje sobie sprawę, jaką perłę tworzy… - dop. tłumacz**)

Więc co wydarzy się w rozdziale 3? Czy Anioł przejmie kontrolę nad EVA'ą 03? Czy Tôji wyjdzie w jednym kawałku? Czy w ogóle przeżyje? A może w ogóle nie zostanie wybrany jako Czwarte Dziecko? I czemu mówię o rozdziale **3**? Cóż, zobaczycie…

**Notki po korekcie rozdziału: **Mógłbym przysiąc, że napisałem to już za pierwszym razem, gdy dokonywałem korekty rozdziału. Chyba jednak nie.

W każdym razie, w następstwie bliskiego zamieszczenia pozostałych rozdziałów, musiałem trochę zaktualizować ten, żeby lepiej pasował po „Powtórce" i postanowiłem przy okazji wywalić jeszcze trochę błędów. To dość niesamowite, spojrzeć na to raz jeszcze i zobaczyć, co mogą zrobić cztery lata. Choć to zawsze była moja najpoważniejsza próba fanfikcjonerstwa, rozdział ten wciąż był dużo bliższy humorowi rodem ze „Szczęśliwszego świata" czy „Państwa Ikarich", że o charakterystyce nie wspomnę... szczególnie Asuka zachowywała się odrobinę za bardzo jak suka na chorobie wściekłych krów, i to przed okresem, jak się ją aż za często przedstawia, przynajmniej odgrywając swoją „rolę". Rozdział 2 też częściowo ucierpiał z tego powodu, ale z czasem się to na szczęście obniżyło.

Powstrzymałem się jednak od zmienienia zbyt wiele – wciąż przybywa nam trochę nowych czytelników i nie chcemy mówić im zbyt wiele, prawda?

**Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	2. Przetrwanie

Druga próba

**Druga próba**

**Rozdział II: „Przetrwanie"**

Jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki pozostał, było rozbijanie się fal o brzeg.

Jedynie gwiazdy, księżyc i czerwona smużka wypełniały jego wizję.

Powoli wróciły mu zmysły, tylko po to żeby ukazać mu widok, którego nie chciał widzieć. Ale nie potrafił nawet mrugnąć.

Więc zamiast tego obrócił głowę, tylko po to żeby ujrzeć coś, co wyglądało na ocean; czerwony niczym krew.

'_Ayanami…_'

Ale nawet jej już tam nie było.

'_Więc tak jak wkroczyła w moje życie, tak i odeszła…_'

Shinji powoli usiadł. Aż do teraz nie zauważył, że ktoś przy nim jest.

'_Asuka!_'

Wróciły wspomnienia; wszystkie naraz; zalewając mu umysł.

' „_Trzymaj się z dala ode mnie!"_

_Nigdy nie pozwoli mi się do siebie zbliżyć._

„_Nigdy byś mnie nie zrozumiał!!"_

_Nigdy nie pozwoli mi się dowiedzieć._

„_Ale jeśli muszę być z tobą, wolałabym raczej umrzeć!"_

_Nigdy nie będzie chciała ze mną być!_

„_Pomóż mi… Pomóż mi! Pomóż mi!! Nie zostawiaj mnie samego! Nie opuszczaj mnie! Nie zabijaj mnie!"_

„… _Nie."_

_Nigdy mi nie pomoże!_'

Nie wiedząc nawet, co robi, pochylił się nad nią i zaczął kończyć to, co zaczął 'tam'.

Umysł, jak i spojrzenie, miał puste, kiedy jego ręce zacisnęły się mocniej na jej szyi; jego serce płonęło wściekłością płynącą ze zdrady, złości i straty.

Lecz nagle się zatrzymał. Coś ciepłego pogładziło go w policzek. Delikatny dotyk jej dłoni wyrwał go z transu. Tak jakby sen, który wciąż nawiedzał go w jego stanie na wpół snu, na wpół przebudzenia, w końcu blaknął.

Teraz wiedział na pewno, że rzeczywiście wrócił do prawdziwego świata; świata prawdziwych uczuć; świata bólu i świata szczęścia.

Sen dobiegł końca.

Powoli zdał sobie sprawę, co prawie uczynił, kiedy jej palce zjechały mu po twarzy.

Chciała, żeby przestał. Potrzebowała jego pomocy przy chronieniu jej przed nim samym…

To go uderzyło.

ONA potrzebowała JEGO!

Nie tylko teraz, ale również wcześniej. Niezależnie od tego jak by nie oznajmiała, że go nie potrzebuje.

I nie tylko ona.

'_Misato potrzebowała mojej pomocy po śmierci Kajiego. Rei potrzebowała mojej przyjaźni zaraz po tym, jak się o niej dowiedziałem. A Asuka… chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, wiem, że potrzebowała mnie po piętnastym._'

Teraz się załamał. Łzy bez przerwy spływały mu po policzkach, kapiąc na twarz Asuki.

Przez cały ten czas, kiedy błagał o pomoc, zawsze chcąc, żeby inni zajęli się jego problemami, nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mieli swoje własne kłopoty, z którymi musieli sobie poradzić.

Jak mógł oczekiwać ich pomocy, jeśli nikt nie pomagał im?

Jeśli _on_ im nie pomagał?

„Niedobrze mi…"

Nie rozumiał, co chciała przez to powiedzieć; czy źle się czuła czy też była po prostu zniesmaczona tą sytuacją albo brzydziła się go. W tym momencie nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.

Wydawało się, że płakał całymi godzinami, podczas gdy Asuka tylko tam leżała; w ogóle się nie ruszając.

Kiedy jego pochlipywanie w końcu ustało, tak naprawdę po raz pierwszy zauważył bandaże na jej ręce i głowie, niknące w białym piasku i jej bladej skórze, ale stanowiące widoczny kontrast wobec rudego koloru jej włosów i plugsuitu. Wizje EVA-02, przeszytej i uszkodzonej przez EVA'y masowej produkcji i ich repliki Włóczni Longinusa przemknęły mu przez umysł; chwila, gdy wreszcie dotarł na pole bitwy, o wiele za późno, niezdolny zrobić nic poza obserwowaniem, jak te białe bestie ją rozdzierają, _pożerają_, tak że wiedział z okropną pewnością, że także Asuka, kolejna z niewielu bliskich mu osób...

'_Ale żyje,_' próbował oczyścić myśli, potrząsając głową.

„Mógłbyś już ze mnie zejść?" zapytała Asuka zmęczonym tonem, nie patrząc na niego.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż na niej siedział i podniósł się z trudem. Po raz pierwszy pozwolił swojemu spojrzeniu błąkać się po okolicy. Wschodziło słońce, ale kolor 'wody' nie zmienił się z nadchodzącym światłem. Przy brzegu stało kilka słupów; krzyż Misato wisiał na jednym z nich. Zawiesił go tam? Nie pamiętał. Po wspaniałym mieście Tokio-3 pozostały tylko ruiny.

Ale wszystko to było niczym w porównaniu z olbrzymią głową Rei/Lilth, obecnie przechyloną na bok, wpatrującą się w niebo z groteskowym, niekończącym się uśmiechem na ustach.

„I to by było na tyle, co?"

Shinji wzdrygnął się na dźwięk ochrypłego głosu obok niego. Asuka już usiadła, omiatając wraz z nim wzrokiem ocean. Nie widział, czy cierpiała, ale rany, jakie musiała mieć pod tymi bandażami, były najprawdopodobniej czymś więcej niż tylko zadrapaniami. Rany, które miała, bo on nie zadziałał na czas.

Poczucie winy, jakie mu towarzyszyło wobec widoku wyludnionego świata dookoła było niczym wobec przyprawiającego o mdłości uczucia w jego wnętrznościach wobec tej żyjącej pozostałości.

„A-Asuka, ja…" Zacisnął pięści, wpatrując się w ziemię.

„Jeszcze… Jeszcze nie, Shinji." Powoli się podniosła. „Pó… później porozmawiamy, okej? Teraz pierwszeństwo powinny mieć inne rzeczy. A ten dzień był wystarczająco długi…"

Wgapił się w nią, szczerze zaskoczony jej wyraźną siłą, a może nawet bardziej jej reakcją. Shinji wiedział, jak bardzo Asuka nie znosiła jego wymówek i że po wszystkim, co zrobił, i czego nie zrobił, nienawidziła go jeszcze mocniej. Spodziewałby się, że odpyskuje mu z całą energią, jaka w niej została, posuwając się do wyrządzenia mu fizycznej krzywdy, nawet jeśli musiałaby przy tym zrobić sobie większą. Ale sposób, w jaki mu przerwała, nie był wrogi i nie zignorowała go też po prostu. A to wcześniejsze pogładzenie po policzku...?

Shinji skinął w końcu głową, ale wydawała się nawet tego nie zauważyć, kiedy się obróciła i powoli poszła w stronę pozostałości po Tokio-3. Shinji powrócił wzrokiem w kierunku horyzontu.

„Nie chcecie wrócić?" zapytał morze.

Jak było do przewidzenia, nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Powoli się odwrócił i zaczął iść za Asuką.

Z miasta nie pozostało zbyt wiele. Większość została wysadzona z Geofrontem. Ciężko było nie zauważyć dziury w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się olbrzymia kula.

Shinji trzymał się blisko Asuki. Wiedział, że szła do domu, albo przynajmniej do tego, jak mieli nadzieję, co z niego zostało. Jednakże, jak zauważył, nie poruszali się zbyt szybko, obserwując jak robi małe kroczki przez ruiny, próbując znaleźć drogę, która nie będzie wymagała wspinania się.

'_Oczywiście, jest poważnie ranna i wygląda też na bardzo zmęczoną. Po… powinienem coś zrobić,_' tyle to wiedział. Ale mimo tej wiedzy, mimo jego życzenia, odkrył, że wciąż nie potrafił działać, wciąż obawiał się jej reakcji, gdyby coś zrobił._ 'Po tym wszystkim co się stało, po tym wszystkim z czego zdałem sobie sprawę, wciąż nie potrafię jej pomóc! Wciąż ten sam tchórz…_'

Nagle się potknęła, padając trochę do przodu, zanim odzyskała równowagę.

Zacisnął pięści. '_… Nie!_'

„A-Asuka?" zwrócił jej uwagę, przez co się zatrzymała. „W-wszystko w porządku? T-to znaczy, jesteś mocno ranna i… wiesz?"

Uniosła swoją zabandażowaną rękę i lekko zacisnęła dłoń. „Nie jestem pewna. Nie boli tak bardzo, jak powinno." Odwróciła głowę, patrząc na niego zmęczonymi oczami. „Dojdę do domu. Chyba poczuję się lepiej, jak trochę odpocznę."

Skinął głową, nie bardzo usatysfakcjonowany jej odpowiedzią, ale po prostu nie mógł znaleźć w sobie wystarczająco dużo odwagi żeby ryzykować teraz kłótnię.

Przedmieścia prezentowały nieco lepszy widok. Większość budynków wciąż stało, ale było poważnie uszkodzone, podczas gdy inne miały zaledwie kilka rys. Na ulicach i chodnikach były porozrzucane samochody i gruz.

Na szczęście ich blok był jednym z tych kilku w lepszym stanie. Jednakże kiedy weszli do swojego mieszkania, przywitał ich ponury widok. Z powodu fali uderzeniowej prawie każda szklanka była rozbita, a wszystko co nie było wystarczająco ciężkie albo przybite do podłoża, leżało rozrzucone na podłodze.

Asuka westchnęła i udała się do swojego pokoju.

„Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja muszę się trochę przespać, zanim będę mogła cokolwiek zrobić."

Skinął głową. „Dobranoc, Asuka."

Uśmieszek wpełzł jej na usta.

„To już nie noc, baka," powiedziała i zamknęła za sobą drzwi do swojego pokoju, zostawiając Shinjiego ze swoimi myślami.

Po wyczyszczeniu swojego łóżka z brudu on również próbował trochę odpocząć. Ale sen nie przyszedłby tak łatwo. Wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia bez końca rozgrywały się w jego umyśle, gdy tylko zamykał oczy. Inwazja; że już go nie obchodziło, czy umrze, czy nie; śmierć Misato i jej pożegnanie; widok EVA'y 02 Asuki, rozprutej przez białe Modele Seryjne EVA; pojawienie się Rei; wydarzenia, które stały się Trzecim Uderzeniem…

Gdzie popełnił błąd? Kiedy musiał zamordować Kaworu po tym, jak stał się pierwszą osobą, która otwarcie okazywała mu uczucie? Kiedy dowiedział się o przeszłości Rei, albo kiedy poświęciła za niego siebie? Kiedy prawie utracił Asukę po tym, jak ona utraciła siebie przez Piętnastego Anioła? Kiedy Misato zamknęła się na poszukiwanie prawdy Kajiego, albo po utracie tego czarującego mężczyzny, który był dla niego jak ojciec? Kiedy stracił wszelką nadzieję na uzyskanie jakiegokolwiek zrozumienia ze strony swojego prawdziwego ojca, kiedy ten opętany człowiek zmusił go, żeby prawie zabił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela?

A może jeszcze wcześniej, kiedy wciąż był szczęśliwy…?

Tak, były chwile, kiedy był tu szczęśliwy. Został zaakceptowany; znalazł przyjaciół. Zaledwie kilka miesięcy czy nawet tygodni temu był podziwiany przez Tôjiego za to, że żyje z Misato, był wypytywany przez Kensukego o wszystko związane z NERV-em i EVA-mi, albo obaj drażnili się z nim, kiedy okazywał zainteresowanie Rei czy Asuką; tak samo jak to lubiła robić Misato od dnia, w którym zabrała go do siebie; nie tak dawno temu mimo pewnych 'stresujących' chwil cieszył się życiem z wesołą, choć ospałą kobietą i Asuką po tym, jak się wprowadziła, kiedy brali udział w swoim treningu synchronizacyjnym; nie tak dawno temu słuchał rad Kajiego; nie tak dawno temu…

Ale teraz wydawało się to tylko ulotnymi wspomnieniami przeszłych wydarzeń, które miały miejsce kilka lat temu, w odległej przeszłości.

Shinji skulił się w łóżku. To przez te uczucia chciał wrócić; myślał, że znów będzie mógł się tak czuć, gdy już wszyscy wrócą. Ale teraz kiedy wyglądało na to, że nikt nie pójdzie za nim i Asuką; wspomnienia tych radosnych chwil, teraz, kiedy wiedział, że nigdy nie wrócą, bolały go jeszcze bardziej niż mroczne czasy, które nadeszły potem.

' „_Dopóki żyjesz, wszędzie masz szansę znaleźć szczęście."_' przypomniał sobie słowa matki.

Ale jak miał znaleźć szczęście, kiedy byli zupełnie sami?

Westchnął; było oczywiste, że nie udałoby mu się zasnąć; nie gdy nie mógł znaleźć sposobu na zupełne uniknięcie myślenia o czymkolwiek. Nie mógł nawet posłuchać swojego S-DAT-u; nie tylko baterie były wyczerpane od wczoraj; trafiła też w niego jedna z większych części gruzu, który urwał się z sufitu; roztrzaskany, jak wszystko z jego poprzedniego życia.

'_Czy to__ w ogóle było wczoraj? O ile wiem, mogliśmy tam być dniami, tygodniami czy nawet latami…_'

W końcu postanowił wstać, chociaż niewiele mógł zrobić. Telewizor był zepsuty, a nawet gdyby nie był, to i tak nic już by nie emitowano. Gdyby próbował posprzątać bałagan w mieszkaniu, najprawdopodobniej narobiłby za dużo hałasu i obudziłby Asukę. O wiolonczeli też nie mogło być mowy, z obu powodów.

Mimo to, lepiej żeby czymś zajął umysł.

„_Jestem… martwa?"_

„_Nie chcę być sama…"_

'_Co on tu robi…?'_

„_Więc tym jestem dla ciebie?!"_

„_Od samego patrzenia na ciebie robi mi się niedobrze!"_

„_Ikari, czy próbowałeś zrozumieć?"_

„_Jeśli nie mogę cię mieć tylko dla siebie, to nie chcę cię w ogóle…"_

„_Asuka, pomóż mi! Tylko ty możesz!"_

„_Żałosne…"_

„_Więc wszyscy powinni po prostu umrzeć…_

'_Przeze mnie?'_

Asuka poderwała się; dysząc ciężko, kiedy przebudziła się ze swojego koszmaru. Koszulka, w którą udało jej się przebrać wraz z parą krótkich spodenek po wyjściu z plug-suita z pewnym wysiłkiem, była teraz przemoczona potem. Nie było mowy, żeby mogła teraz spać dalej. Nie przy tych myślach nawiedzających jej sny.

'_Niech to szlag!_' zaklęła pod nosem, unosząc zdrowe ramię i otarła sobie czoło, gdy próbowała się uspokoić. '_Chcę tylko trochę odpoczynku. Proszę o zbyt wiele? Nie dość już? Nie mogę... ja już tego nie chcę..._'

Kiedy się uspokoiła, poczuła, że w powietrzu unosił się znany i mile widziany zapach; docierający do jej nozdrzy: zapach gotowania. Wstała ostrożnie i poszła za zapachem do kuchni. Nie była zaskoczona znalezieniem tam Shinjiego, ale tym że wyglądało na to, że przygotował całe psujące się jedzenie, jakie mieli w domu. Nie było tego tyle, ile można by się spodziewać po trzyosobowej rodzinie, ale zdecydowanie więcej niż dwoje ludzi mogłoby zjeść bez rozchorowania się.

„Nie wiedziałam, że masz taki apetyt."

„Hę?" Podniósł wzrok, najwyraźniej zaskoczony jej nagłym wejściem. „Asuka! Obudziłem cię?"

„Nie, raczej nie," powiedziała, marszcząc brwi, a ślad rozbawienia natychmiast zniknął.

„N-no to j-jak się czujesz?" wymamrotał nieśmiało Shinji.

„Chyba na tyle dobrze jak można się domyślić, zważywszy na okoliczności…" westchnęła, ale potem próbowała szybko otrząsnąć głowę z myśli, które doprowadziłyby jedynie do depresji, na którą nie mogła sobie teraz pozwolić. „Więc co tu robisz?" zmieniła temat.

„Uch, gotuję?"

Na jej ustach pojawił się słaby uśmieszek, kiedy przewróciła oczami. „To widzę, baka! Ale po co?"

„No, skoro nie mamy zasilania do zamrażalki, i tak by się to wszystko zepsuło, a jeszcze szybciej, jeśli jest surowe."

„Hm, wygląda na to, że POTRAFISZ czasem pomyśleć," zakpiła żartobliwie, dając z siebie wszystko żeby podtrzymać dobry nastrój.

„Umm, dzięki?" powiedział, jakoś nie wierząc w jej 'komplement'. Ale potem twarz mu spoważniała. „Asuka, jeśli chodzi o…"

Szybko przerwał mu jej grymas.

„Już ci mówiłam, że później o tym porozmawiamy…"

„Ale-Ma… mamy teraz czas na rozmowę…"

Asuka skrzywiła się. Widziała, że pragnął się z nią podzielić tym, co mu chodziło po głowie, a ona dobrze wiedziała co. Ale nie chodziło tu o czas.

'_Ale nie mogę._' Spojrzała na niego, kiedy czekał na odpowiedź. '_Jeszcze nie._'

Nie była pewna, dlaczego – a może po prostu nie chciała być. Jej cząstka chciała porozmawiać, stanąć przed nim, dowiedzieć się, czy... A jednak coś sprawiało, że się wahała. Coś, co raczej sprawiało, że chciała poczekać, czy nie rozwiąże się to ostatecznie samo. A i tak wystarczająco ciężko będzie nie popaść z powrotem w destrukcyjne nawyki i uprzedzenia, żeby pozwalać sobie na bycie rozpraszaną przez takie głupie „coś".

Cokolwiek zrobiła... nie było mowy o tym, żeby pozwoliła sobie na zostanie naprawdę samą...

„Nie, nie mamy…" odpowiedziała szeptem, bardziej do siebie. „To by za dużo zmieniło…"

Ze zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem skierował uwagę z powrotem na kuchenkę.

Kiedy skończył, zjedli trochę. To nie był jakiś duży posiłek, ale coś im mówiło, że jeszcze więcej albo mniej takich świeżych składników może wkrótce być luksusem.

Pozostałe zostały starannie spakowane, żeby pozostały świeże jak najdłużej.

„Więc… co będziemy teraz robić?" zapytał Shinji po kilku chwilach ciszy.

„Podstawowe przeżycie, jak sądzę," wzruszyła ramionami Asuka, raczej wyraźnie skrywając zmartwienia, jakie miała na głowie, za maską profesjonalizmu. „Musimy się upewnić, że mamy jedzenie, wodę, zasoby leków. Elektryczność też by się przyd…" Przerwała, kiedy zobaczyła jego żałobną minę. „Co?"

„N… nie sądzę, żebym potrafił…" wyszeptał. Czuł się, jakby miał się lada moment załamać; całe ciało mu dygotało, kiedy groziło mu ponowne przytłoczenie uczuciami. „Jak mógłbym? Po… po… tym! Jesteśmy zupełnie sami! Wszyscy zginęli… Jak…"

„Shinji!" wrzasnęła wściekle; przerywając mu. Pochyliła się przez stół, sprawiając, że podniósł na nią wzrok. „Cholera, jak głupi jesteś? Naprawdę chcesz ciągle lamentować po czymś, czego i tak nie możesz odwrócić? Naprawdę wolisz się zagłodzić i w końcu umrzeć?"

„Nie…" mruknął cicho.

„To nie żartuj, dobra?" Po kilku chwilach ciszy i po tym, jak się oboje uspokoili, zapadła się z powrotem w swoje krzesło, wydając głębokie westchnienie. „Więc masz jakieś pomysły?"

„No… ciągle… jest woda," wymamrotał Shinji bez większego zainteresowania. Wiedział, że ona ma rację. Ale on się tak nie czuł, musząc podjąć tyle decyzji, tak szybko wszystko odepchnąć, gdy zrobienie tego kiedykolwiek wydawało się niemożliwe. „I wygląda na czystą. Ale reszta jedzenia jakie nam zostało, prędzej czy później się zepsuje…"

„Taa, najprawdopodobniej będziemy musieli sami coś uprawiać, ale to zajmie trochę czasu."

Powoli skinął głową. „W schronach jest chyba suszone jedzenie. Może na wypadek gdyby uchodźcy tam utknęli podczas ataku. Pamiętam, że widziałem tam paczki."

„Hę?" Wyglądała na zaskoczoną. „Kiedy ty byłeś w schronie?"

„P-podczas ataku Czternastego…" Spuścił wzrok, wstydząc się tamtej decyzji o zostawieniu wszystkich.

„Tak, pamiętam…" mruknęła, a jej ton był dziwnie trudny do zinterpretowania. „A teraz skończmy już, okej? To już bez znaczenia."

Jakoś zaskoczony jej nagłym wsparciem znowu podniósł wzrok.

„Co?" warknęła po kilku chwilach, widocznie niezręcznie się czując pod jego spojrzeniem.

„N-nic…" wymamrotał i potrząsnął głową. „Umm, jeśli chodzi o zapasy leków, to szpital Tokio-3 jest niedaleko, może jest jeszcze cały…" głos znów mu zamarł.

„Och, co tym razem?" jęknęła Asuka. „To nie taki zły pomysł, nie to żebym sama o tym nie pomyślała."

„Siostra Tôjiego tam była, zanim została przeniesiona…"

Nie podniósł wzroku, ale jej westchnienie irytacji było wyraźnie słyszalne. „Jeszcze się z tym nie pogodziłeś, co?"

„To nie tak, ja…" Westchnął. „Myślisz, że wrócą?"

To pytanie nie wydawało jej się zbytnio zaskoczyć, ale nie odpowiedziała od razu, jakby tak naprawdę wcześniej nad tym nie myślała. Oczywiście, ona też mogła tylko zgadywać, czy jest możliwość, że nie zostali albo nie zostaną sami, czy też nie. Ale jeśli ona miała wtedy nadzieję, to może on też mógł.

„Nie wiem," mruknęła. „Może. Ale nie możemy na to liczyć. Myślę, że gdyby chcieli, to by już wró…" Potrząsnęła głową, nieco wściekła kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, na co zbacza rozmowa. „Ile razy mam ci powtarzać: później o tym porozmawiamy!"

„Przepraszam…"

Poderwawszy głowę, spojrzała na niego gniewnie. Ale potem jej twarz powoli złagodniała i zamiast spodziewanego słownego natarcia, Shinji usłyszał lekki chichot swojej towarzyszki. Chociaż na początku nie bardzo rozumiał, wkrótce udzielił mu się jej nastrój i przyłączył się.

W tej chwili, mimo, a może właśnie z powodu najmroczniejszej z sytuacji, odgłosy śmiechu wypełniły te pokoje pierwszy raz od tygodni…

Postanowili najpierw pójść do najbliższego schronu, ale kiedy tam dotarli, zastali wejście pogrzebane w gruzach. Więc zamiast tego poszli sprawdzić szpital. Było teraz późne popołudnie, a słońce paliło jak zawsze, nie troszcząc się o to, że niemal cała populacja trzeciej najbliższej mu planety została wypleniona. Szpital wydawał się być w idealnym stanie, najprawdopodobniej dlatego że został zbudowany z dala od miasta żeby być poza zasięgiem ataku Anioła.

Kiedy weszli, Asuka niemal natychmiast uniosła ramię, zagradzając drogę Shinjiemu.

„Co...?" zaczął, ale Asuka już odpowiedziała pytaniem.

„Nie widzisz?"

„Hę?" zdumiał się Shinji, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu czegoś dziwnego. Nie widział niczego niezwykłego w skąpo oświetlonym wejściu, poza faktem, że było ono całkowicie opustoszałe: Recepcja, kilka rzędów krzeseł dla oczekujących pacjentów i odwiedzających, kilka roślin, prawdopodobnie sztucznych, dla ozdoby... Wtedy zrozumiał. „Światła są włączone...?"

„Widocznie mają prądnicę na wypadek awarii zasilania." Nagle złapała go za koszulę. „NO CHODŹ!" Zaciągneła go do schodów i zeszła po nich na sam dół.

'_Przynajmniej wygląda na to, że Asuka znowu jest w porządku,_' pomyślał Shinji odnośnie szybkości rudej, kiedy on i Asuka pędzili przez piwnicę, patrząc na tabliczki na wszystkich drzwiach.

„Gdzie to jest?" mruknęła.

„Co?" zapytał mimo wszystko. Poczułby się użyteczniejszy, gdyby mógł pomóc w szukaniu.

Ale zamiast udzielić mu odpowiedzi, Asuka wydała z siebie okrzyk triumfu. „A-HAA!" W końcu zatrzymała się przed stalowymi drzwiami, na których było napisane 'WYSOKIE NAPIĘCIE! NIE WCHODZIĆ!'.

„Otwieraj!" poleciła, popychając go ku nim aby zaakcentować swój rozkaz.

Shinji zrobił tylko zakłopotaną minę. „Jak?"

„Po prostu je kopnij! Skocz na nie! Czy ja muszę u licha o wszystkim myśleć?"

Chciał znowu zaprotestować, ale się powstrzymał. I tak zwyciężyłaby w tej kłótni. A zważywszy na jej rany, miała sporo racji, że nie mogła się przedostać przez masywne drzwi.

Nie to żeby miał jakiś pomysł na to, jak mógłby wykonać tak, wydawałoby się, niemożliwe zadanie. Więc najpierw zadowolił się najprostszym: pociągnął klamkę… i był zaskoczony, kiedy drzwi się faktycznie otworzyły.

„No, niezłe zabezpieczenia…"

Powitały ich odgłosy brzęczenia z prądnicy. Asuka podbiegła i przez kilka chwil oglądała maszynę ze wszystkich stron, a potem pociągnęła za kilka dźwigni po boku panelu sterowniczego. Brzęczenie ucichło; światła zamigotały trochę, zanim zgasły. Innymi słowy: Było ciemno.

„E, AsukAAAAAAA!" wrzasnął zszokowany Shinji, kiedy nagle włączyła latarkę tuż pod jej twarzą. „To nie było śmieszne…" wydyszał, ściskając się kurczowo za klatkę piersiową, podczas gdy ona tylko chichotała z jego reakcji.

„Myślę, że było," powiedziała niewinnie.

„Jak tam chcesz," mruknął, zanim ponownie spojrzał na maszynę w ciemności. „Szkoda że jest taki duży."

„Hę? A, generator. Jasne, ale spodziewałam się czegoś takiego. I tak nie moglibyśmy go użyć, jak powiedziałam – używa się go w nagłych wypadkach, a nie 24 godziny na dobę."

„To czemu go wyłączyłaś?"

„Kto wie, czy szpitalne przyrządy nie będą nam kiedyś potrzebne? Nie powinniśmy marnować paliwa. I tak chyba dużo nie zostało."

„Więc to dlatego tak ci się spieszyło?"

„Taa, przepraszam za to…"

Cisza.

„Shinji?" zawołała go, ze śladem zaniepokojenia wkradającym się do jej głosu, gdy on wciąż nie okazywał znaku życia po kilku sekundach.

„Czy… czy właśnie słyszałem, jak wielka Asuka Langley Sôryű za coś przeprasza?"

Skrzywiła się. „I jeśli się nie pospieszysz, możesz już nigdy więcej tego nie usłyszeć!" ostrzegła i wyszła… z latarką… zostawiając go w ciemności…

„H-hej, czekaj!"

Piętra były dość oświetlone przez promienie słońca padające z zewnątrz, więc mogli się dobrze rozejrzeć, nawet bez prądu. Długie korytarze częściowo wychodziły nawet za budynek, żeby pacjenci mogli zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, nie oddalając się zbytnio od swoich sal. Każde pomieszczenie było oznakowane, więc znalezienie tego, w którym przechowywano lekarstwa i inne farmaceutyki, nie było jakimś szczególnym problemem. Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do pomieszczenia z generatorem, to było zamknięte. Shinji rzucił się na drzwi bodajże po raz szósty czy siódmy.

„Ach, zostaw je i chodźmy już," jęknęła Asuka, kiedy znudziła się jego bezskutecznymi próbami. „Nie potrzebujemy teraz żadnych lekarstw. Wystarczy że wiemy, że w razie potrzeby możemy tu przyjść."

„A w nagłych wypadkach?" Znowu zderzył się z drzwiami, które nieco ustąpiły. „Gdy będziemy musieli się spieszyć i nie będziemy się wtedy mogli tam dostać?" Po zrobieniu kilku kroków do tyłu, popędził do przodu i wreszcie przebił się przez drzwi, a Asuka przygotowała się już na bycie świadkiem tego, jak zderza się z półkami. Ale złapał się w porę i zwaliwszy się z powrotem na drzwi, oparł się, dysząc, o framugę.. „A skoro już tu jesteśmy, powinniśmy sprawdzić twoje rany."

Wykrzywiła się do swoich bandaży. „No, nie wiem… Ledwo co boli, ale…" głos jej zamarł, kiedy przypomniała sobie aż za dobrze, skąd je ma. Uderzenie każdej włóczni; uścisk każdego szponu; ugryzienie każdej szczęki…

„Asuka, proszę… Może się pogorszyć, jeśli ich odpowiednio nie opatrzymy," nalegał Shinji – z zatroskaniem, powiedziała sobie Asuka, a nie litością.

Po kilku chwilach ciszy z zawahaniem skinęła głową. Shinji chwycił trochę nowych bandaży i poszedł za swoją towarzyszką do następnego pomieszczenia, gdzie usiadła na jednym z łóżek.

„Czy… mam…?" zapytał niespokojnie.

„Nie!" stwierdziła Asuka. „M… muszę to zrobić sama…"

Wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła rozwijać bandaże, zaczynając od ręki. Lewa jej zadrżała, gdy ostrożnie rozwijała bandaż, nie ryzykując bolesnego rozdarcia świeżej rany. Oczy miała zamknięte. Wystarczyło tylko sobie wyobrazić blizny, które będzie musiała odtąd nosić – nie chciała ich także widzieć. Wiedziała, że to głupie, ale... Nie, to **jest** głupie! I tak będzie musiała spojrzeć prędzej niż później. A jednak musiała zmusić swoje zdrowe oko do otwarcia, by spojrzeć na spodziewane rany.

Ale ich nie było.

Szybko odwinęła resztę ramienia. Nic.

„Ani blizny…" wyszeptała z niedowierzaniem.

„Hę?"

„Moje ramię! By-było rozcięte na plasterki… To znaczy… jak…?" Nie dokończyła; zamiast tego chwyciwszy plaster na jej oku, zdarła go niecierpliwie. Jej wzrok był na początku zamazany, ale wkrótce widziała tak wyraźnie jak przedtem. „I jak?"

„Wygląda…" głos mu zamarł, kiedy spojrzał jej w oczy. „… w porządku…"

Zdawszy sobie nagle sprawę, co robili, szybko odwrócili wzrok.

„Lepiej już chodźmy," wyjąkali oboje jednocześnie.

Słońce jeszcze świeciło, ale następny schron był za daleko żeby zdążyć pójść tam i z powrotem.

„Możemy porozglądać się po sklepach po drodze i zobaczyć, co nam się przyda," zaproponowała Asuka, kiedy przechodzili przez zrujnowane ulice do domu.

„Hę? Ale ja nie mam pieniędzy."

Asuka zatrzymała się i obróciła się twarzą do niego. „Baka! Komu ty chcesz zapłacić?" Westchnęła. „To anarchia, Shinji. Nie możemy nic na to poradzić."

Shinji rozejrzał się, skręcając w szeroką, pustą ulicę, jakby zauważył to po raz pierwszy. „I tak myślę, że to nie w porządku," mruknął.

„Lepiej się do tego przyzwyczaj." zasugerowała poważnym tonem Asuka. „To na pewno nie będzie ostatni raz, kiedy będziemy musieli coś 'pożyczyć'.

Weszli do następnego sklepu spożywczego, jaki napotkali. Półki były porozrzucane; to co się na nich znajdowało, było teraz wymieszane na podłodze w ohydną masę rozbitych jajek, rozlanych soków, dań błyskawicznych i innych niemożliwych do określenia rzeczy.

„Błee! Wstrętne!" narzekała ruda, kiedy sadziła przez nie wielkie kroki żeby przedostać się na drugą stronę korytarza.

„To był twój pomysł… Więc co bierzemy?"

„Nie wiem." odparła, przeglądając półki. „Niewiele tu zostało…"

„Lepiej weźmy trochę dań błyskawicznych i puszek, bo się tak szybko nie zepsują."

„Super, weź jeszcze trochę piwa i będziemy żyć w marzeniach Misato…" Gdy tylko to powiedziała, ugryzła się w język. Obróciwszy się, zobaczyła Shinjiego z opuszczoną głową; zatraconego w myślach. „Hej, ja… ja…"

„Wiem, że nie chciałaś." Podniósł wzrok i posłał jej słaby uśmiech. „Faktycznie nie miałaby nic przeciwko takiej 'diecie', co?"

Odwzajemniła ten słaby uśmiech, ale żadne z nich nie powiedziało potem zbyt wiele. Chwycili tyle, ile potrafili unieść i udali się do domu.

„Wciąż muszę posprzątać ten bałagan…" mruknął Shinji, kiedy wszedł do salonu. Kiedy dotarli do mieszkania, słońce zaczęło już zachodzić, rzucając wszędzie cienie.

„Myślisz, że warto?" zapytała Asuka, popijając wciąż ciepłą wodę mineralną z puszki, którą zabrali ze sklepu.

Obrócił się na jej słowa. „Hę? Co masz na myśli?"

„Będziemy musieli sami wytwarzać sobie jedzenie, pamiętasz? Wątpię, żebyśmy mogli żyć z tego, co możemy uprawiać na balkonie."

„Więc… chcesz się wyprowadzić?" domyślił się.

„Chyba będziemy musieli…" wzruszyła ramionami. „Chyba że chcesz przez cały dzień jeździć tam i z powrotem."

„Ale dokąd? Nawet najbliższe farmy są kilka mil stąd," narzekał. Nie podobała mu się myśl o opuszczaniu pierwszego miejsca, gdzie naprawdę czuł się jak w domu. „I nie radzę wyprowadzać się za daleko od miasta; nigdy nie wiadomo czy nie będziemy potrzebowali więcej zapasów."

„Hmmm..." Asuka odrzuciła głowę w tył, rozmyślając przez chwilę. „A może do ogrodu warzywnego? Takiego przeznaczonego na sprzedaż roślin?"

„Hę?" zapytał zaskoczony Shinji. „Myślisz, że mogłabyś tam mieszkać?"

„A czemu nie? To nie takie niecodzienne, że, przynajmniej jeśli to rodzinny biznes, właściciele tam mieszkają." wyjaśniła ruda. „Kolejnym plusem byłoby to, że zwykle mają szklarnię, więc bylibyśmy niezależni od klimatu."

„Szklarnię?" Ciemnowłosy chłopak nie uważał tego za zbyt przekonywujące. „Umm... Widziałaś dzisiaj jakieś niestłuczone szkło?"

„Nie bądź takim pesymistą, u licha!" skarciła go.

Westchnął pokonany. „Okej, okej! Poszukam w książce telefonicznej i na mapie…"

„Tak trzymać! Idź po nie!"

„Mogłabyś pomóc, wiesz?"

„Pfft!" Rzuciła sobie po prostu pustą już puszkę przez ramię. „To moja wina, że jeszcze nie posprzątałeś tego bałaganu?"

„W końcu!" stwierdziła wyczerpana Asuka. „A dotarcie tu zajęło nam tylko pół dnia!"

Znaleźli tylko dwa ogrody warzywne na terenie Tokio-3, a jeden z nich był za blisko Geofrontu, żeby nie był uszkodzony. Drugi był oddalony o jakieś 10 mil od ich domu po drugiej stronie miasta, a jeśli dodać do tego upalną pogodę, to była spora wycieczka.

„No, wygląda w porządku…" Shinji przyglądał się okolicy.

„Och, nie próbuj być takim entuzjastą!" powiedziała sarkastycznie jego towarzyszka. „No dalej, sprawdźmy ogród."

Rzeczony ogród był, z tego co widzieli, w dobrym stanie i raczej duży, jako że leżał w takiej stolicy jak Neo Tokio-3, nawet mimo że tylko na przedmieściach. Poprzedni właściciele uprawiali kilka gatunków warzyw, od pomidorów po ogórki; od sałaty po cebule; więc nie musieliby się martwić o plony, które mogłyby być zagrożone pleśnią. Właściwie wyglądało raczej na to, że będą mieli zapasy na dłuższy okres. Albo interesy nie szły ostatnio zbyt dobrze, albo szły tak dobrze, że musieli mieć tyle zapasów. Jednakże to by oznaczało, że były duże szanse na to, że można znaleźć także nasiona. I rzeczywiście – w jednej z dwóch szop w okolicy przechowywano ich wszystkie rodzaje, na szczęście podpisane, jako że żadne z nich nie byłoby w stanie przewidzieć, co z czego wyrośnie. Druga, mniejsza szopa była pusta; powodem mogło być to, że okno wydawało się być rozbite jeszcze przed Uderzeniem. Albo ktoś się włamał i z jakiegoś powodu ukradł to, co tam się znajdowało, albo ogrodnicy ją opróżnili żeby właśnie temu zapobiec.

W szklarni znaleźli głównie kiełki warzyw, które miały być zasadzone na zewnątrz, gdy już odpowiedno urosną. Shinji zauważył nawet kilka sadzonek ryżu, choć było wątpliwe, czy mogłyby być tu uprawiane na tyle oszczędnie żeby przynosić zyski.

Sama szklarnia była zasłonięta przez główny budynek i dlatego też rozbita była tylko jedna szyba, a trzy miały rysy.

„Nic, co nie może zostać naprawione…" wyszczerzyła się ruda. „… przez ciebie."

Shinji zignorował ten ostatni fragment. „Asuka, możemy już iść."

„IŚĆ? Dopiero przyszliśmy! I to jeszcze taki kawał piechotą!" zdenerwowała się. „I nie sprawdziliśmy jeszcze domu."

„Ale wciąż jeszcze nie byliśmy w schronach. I wciąż myślę, że powinniśmy iśc po tamto jedzenie. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony."

„Temu nie przeczę. Ale myślę, że zostawili nam coś, żebyśmy tam dotarli jeszcze szybciej," znowu się wyszczerzyła i wskazała na garaż.

Zbladł. „Nie… nie chcesz powiedzieć, że… To znaczy, nie umiemy nawet prowadzić, i co z tymi wszystkimi gruzami na ulicy i w ogóle?!"

„Myślisz, że trudniej jest prowadzić samochód niż pilotować EVA'ę?"

Mógł jedynie westchnąć. Tu miała rację, ale i tak był zaniepokojony tą myślą. Branie sobie jedzenia, lekarstw, prawdopodobnie nawet domu, a teraz prowadzenie samochodu... wszystko, co przez całe życie tłumaczono mu jako zabronione. Jak miał ot tak o tym zapomnieć?

„Shinji!"

„Co znowu?" podskoczył.

„Wygląda na to, że nie musimy się martwić o prąd," powiedziała pewnie, kiedy spojrzała na coś na dachu, a on powiódł za jej spojrzeniem. Na dachówkach były zamontowane duże, szare kwadraty; podzielone na dziesiątki mniejszych. Długie pęknięcia przecinały szkło na niektórych z nich.

„Panele słoneczne? Ale wyglądają na zepsute…"

„Niee, nie wszystkie," natychmiast zbyła jego pesymizm Asuka. „Reszta powinna nam dostarczyć wystarczająco dużo energii."

„Tak sądzisz? A w nocy i w deszczowe dni? Nie będziemy wtedy mieli prądu."

„Baka, energia jest przechowywana, póki nie zostanie użyta. Ale jednak masz rację. Panele słoneczne są zazwyczaj używane jako dodatek do regularnych dostaw prądu. Nie uda nam się go chyba zmarnować tak jak kiedyś."

Wreszcie Shinji skinął potakująco głową. „No dobra, jeden problem mniej…"

Jak się później okazało, nie było to jedyne urządzenie, które założyli poprzedni właściciele żeby wykorzystać naturalne źródła. W ziemię były wbudowane duży zbiornik wody i filtr deszczówki. Chociaż nie powinna być ona używana jako woda pitna, jeśli nie ma takiej potrzeby; z pewnością pomoże im oszczędzać sporą część ich zapasów wody, w razie gdyby publiczne źródło w końcu się skończyło.

Ponieważ Asuka nalegała na sprawdzenie domu, nie było mowy o oponowaniu. Musieli się włamać, albo raczej Shinji musiał się włamać. Na szczęście dla niego, na parterze było okno, które było akurat uchylone. Po wgramoleniu się udało mu się wejść do kuchni i otworzyć od środka drzwi frontowe żeby wpuścić Asukę.

Dom nie był taki duży, więc mogli zrobić raczej szybki przegląd. Do salonu prowadził mały hol; salon był najprawdopodobniej największym pokojem w domu i z niego przechodziło się do pozostałych pomieszczeń. Na prawo była kuchnia, na lewo korytarz prowadzący do łazienki, rupieciarni i dwóch sypialni, z których jedna wyglądała na raczej nieużywaną i była najprawdopodobniej dla gości. Drewniane schody prowadziły na pierwsze piętro, ale trzy pokoje na nim były w większości puste i nie wyglądało na to, żeby były ostatnio używane.

Widok zniszczenia był większy niż w ich mieszkaniu, ale to nie przez to Shinji czuł się nieswojo. Wciąż nie podobał mu się pomysł przejmowania czyjegoś domu. Nie tak dawno temu mieszkali tu ludzie, których nawet nie znał; wykonujący swoje codzienne prace domowe; nigdy nie spodziewający się żadnych zmian. Ich obecność wciąż była bardzo żywa dla Shinjiego, ich zapach wciąż unosił się w powietrzu.

Kto wie, czy pozwoliliby dwojgu nastolatków w ogóle postawić nogę w ich domu, nie mówiąc już o zamieszkaniu w nim? Ulżyło mu, kiedy zobaczył, że żaden z pokoi nie wydawał się być pokojem dziecka. Naprawdę nie wiedział, czy zniósłby ten widok bez załamania się.

Gdy Asuka wciąż była zajęta przeszukiwaniem pokoi, Shinji czekał na nią na kanapie w salonie. Jego oczy błądziły po pomieszczeniu – od stolika przed nim, na którym nie było nic prócz wazonu z jednym kwiatem; poprzez dwa obrazy i zegar, które ozdabiały ściany; do zdjęcia, które stało na telewizorze. Przykuło ono jego uwagę. Wydawało się być całkiem stare; co najmniej dwudziestoletnie, jak sądził. Było to zdjęcie rodzinne, najwyraźniej zrobione na pikniku w słoneczny, jesienny dzień. Ale dziwne w nim było to, że mężczyzna i jego żona wydawali się jacyś… znajomi…

'_No, gdyby miała bardziej fioletowe włosy, a on kucyk… Niee…_' Westchnął. '_Chyba mam zwidy. Tylko dlatego, że już ich…_'

„Potrzebujesz jeszcze trochę czasu na gapienie się na czyjeś zdjęcia, czy możemy już iść?" mruknął głos za nim, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

„Nie," mruknął i odłożył zdjęcie. „możemy już iść…"

Teraz kiedy ruda była w końcu zadowolona ze zwiedzania, poszli do garażu. Kiedy otworzyli bramę, powitał ich zielony pikap oznakowany logiem rodzinnej firmy.

„Jesteś pewna, że chcesz tym jechać?" zapytał.

„Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz nosić to wszystko na piechotę, proszę bardzo. Ja wezmę to maleństwo tutaj."

„Ale nie mamy nawet…" Uniosła pęk kluczy przed jego nosem. „… kluczy… Skąd je wzięłaś?"

Wzruszyła ramionami. „Znalazłam na biurku. No dalej, wsiadaj, czy muszę cię wciągnąć?"

Wzdychając, wsiadł i usadowił się na siedzeniu pasażera. W tym czasie Asuka odpaliła silnik i przerzuciła bieg.

„Ha, a ty mówiłeś, że będzie ciężko!" zakpiła, gdy samochód ożył z głośnym warkotem. Jednakże kiedy nacisnęła pedał gazu, samochód jedynie szarpnął trochę do przodu, silnik najwyraźniej stanął.

„Ani słowa," ostrzegła, rzucając mu piorunujące spojrzenie. Nie żeby się ośmielił.

Odpaliła jeszcze raz, tym razem ostrożniej obchodząc się ze sprzęgłem i gazem. Powoli zaczęli jechać do najbliższego schronu, zanim pojadą do domu. Nie poruszali się jednak dużo szybciej. Więcej niż raz Asuka zapomniała zmienić biegi albo za mocno przycisnęła jeden z pedałów.

„Verfluchter Mist!" zaklęła. „Czy to nie może być automatyczne?"

„Chyba jest jeszcze coś, czego potrzebujemy żeby przeżyć," powiedział Shinji, który do tej pory przez całą drogę milczał.

„To znaczy?" zapytała zirytowana Asuka.

„Wiedza."

„Taa, wypominaj mi to!" jęknęła.

„Nie o to mi chodziło," próbował ją szybko ułagodzić. „Ale... będziemy _musieli_ wiedzieć, jak utrzymywać maszyny w dobrym stanie, jak poprawnie uprawiać rośliny albo jak leczyć poważne urazy i choroby. Potrzebne nam książki czy coś żeby się uczyć takich rzeczy…"

Spojrzała na niego, zaciekawiona. „Hm, może masz ra…"

„ASUKA, UWAŻAJ!"

Ledwo wyminęła zepsuty samochód…

Skoro mieli się przeprowadzić prędzej czy później, postanowili zrobić to prędzej, a dokładnie: nazajutrz. Spakowanie się nie zajęło Shinjiemu dużo czasu. Przede wszystkim nie miał zbyt wiele rzeczy i niektóre z nich, jak wiolonczela, zostały zniszczone podczas Trzeciego Uderzenia. Więc wszystkim co zabrał, było trochę ubrań i wywieszka, która spadła z drzwi do jego pokoju. 'Pokoik Shinjiego'.

Jego wzrok przeniósł się na pokój tej, która ją tam zawiesiła; wywieszka powitalna, która miała mu zawsze przypominać, że znalazł tu dom. Misato była pierwszą osobą, dzięki której czuł się mile widziany, czuł się jak w domu; tak jakby żył w rodzinie. Ze wszystkich ludzi, których znał, być może ona była tą, za którą będzie tęsknił najbardziej.

Kontynuował pakowanie całego jedzenia i wszystkich napojów, jakie zostały w mieszkaniu. Jak przewidywał, Asuka potrzebowała trochę więcej czasu na spakowanie swoich rzeczy, ale w końcu wyszła ze swojego pokoju, niosąc cztery kartonowe pudła. To było nic w porównaniu z ilością kartonów kiedy się wprowadzała, ale i tak sporo w porównaniu z jego jednym kartonem.

„Hej, Shinji, mógłbyś wziąć resztę?"

'_Powinienem był wiedzieć…_' pomyślał, widząc jeszcze pięć w jej pokoju.

Gdy już załadowali wszystko na pikap, udali się do swojego nowego domu. To było dziwne, chociaż mogli tu wrócić, kiedy tylko chcieli, czuli się, jakby wyjeżdżali na zawsze; z jedynego miejsca, które kiedykolwiek lubił nazywać domem.

Nie obejrzał się, kiedy wyjeżdżali.

Kolejny dzień przed nimi. Nie zrobili wiele poza przenoszeniem swoich rzeczy do nowego miejsca, w którym chcieli od teraz mieszkać i pracować.

Shinji leżał w swoim nowym łóżku. Wciąż nie mógł spać za dobrze, więc przyłapał się na wpatrywaniu się w sufit.

Kolejny nieznajomy sufit.

Miał nadzieję że ostatni.

Jak można się było spodziewać, Asuka wybrała większą sypialnię, zostawiając mu mniejszą, która była najprawdopodobniej zarezerwowana dla gości. Nie to żeby naprawdę miał coś przeciwko. Zapach poprzednich właścicieli nie był tu tak wyraźny. Poza tym był i tak dostatecznie duży dla niego, i miał także okno, w przeciwieństwie do małego pokoiku, do którego się przeniósł, kiedy wprowadziła się Asuka i zajęła jego stary pokój.

Próbował uwolnić umysł od tych wspomnień z przeszłości. Inaczej znów nie mógłby zmrużyć oka przez całą noc.

Po tym jak rozpakowali swój dobytek, rozejrzeli się uważnie po domu; albo właściwie po meblach i rupieciach, i po tym co mogłoby im się przydać. Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić; kto mógłby przewidzieć, czy pewnego dnia będą potrzebowali akurat tej szczotki żeby ocalić swoje życie? Choć Shinji wciąż czuł się bardziej nieswojo, musząc posortować i powyrzucać rzeczy, które im na nic się nie przydadzą, ale mogły mieć szczególne znaczenie dla prawowitych właścicieli. Po prostu nie mógł zignorować tego, że nie zajmowali się teraz swoją własnością.

Może nazajutrz będzie miał okazję uciec od tych myśli. Zaplanowali na ten dzień próbę dostania się do Kofu, najbliższego miasta, które wciąż miało uniwersytet. Mieli nadzieję znaleźć tam bibliotekę, która zaspokoiłaby ich wszystkie naukowe potrzeby zdobycia wiedzy żeby przetrwać samemu. Byłaby to długa, lecz konieczna podróż, i im prędzej będą to mieli za sobą, tym szybciej będą mogli trochę odpocząć…

Wyruszyli następnego ranka (raczej późnego niż wczesnego). Asuka miała podobne problemy z zaśnięciem jak on, w wyniku czego oboje zaspali. Jazda trwała trzy godziny, jako że bezpośrednie drogi były zablokowane przez porzucone i rozbite samochody, vany i ciężarówki. Z tego powodu, i ponieważ Shinji prowadził po raz pierwszy, powoli prześlizgiwali się albo slalomem przez te wszystkie przeszkody, po poboczu drogi, albo przedzierali się przez ścieżki wyglądające nawet na drogi dla pieszych (ku niezadowoleniu pewnej rudej).

Było już prawie południe, kiedy zjawili się na punkcie obserwacyjnym w Kofu.

„To trochę dziwne," mruknął Shinji, wpatrując się w wysokie budynki, błyszczące w słońcu. „widzieć to miasto takim nietkniętym i niezmienionym, jak gdyby nigdy nic…"

„Taa," zgodziła się Asuka, choć nie mogła się otrząsnąć z uczucia pustki, które miała wcześniej, kiedy obserwowali Neo Tokio-3 podczas awarii prądu. „Wiesz, mogą nawet działać prąd i bieżąca woda. Może powinniśmy pieprzyć Tokio-3 i przeprowadzić się bezpośrednio tutaj. Oszczędzilibyśmy sobie sporo pra…"

„Nie…" przerwał jej niespodziewanie stanowczo. „Nie… nie chcę już więcej opuszczać… domu…"

Choć posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, nie pytała więcej. Wiedziała aż za dobrze, co miał na myśli.

Ponieważ było około pory drugiego śniadania, ich pierwszym przystankiem był dom towarowy, skąd zabrali trochę jedzenia, które nie wymagało podgrzania, a potem skierowali się do Uniwersytetu Yamanashi. Dotarcie tam okazało się większym problemem, niż sądzili. Nie tylko można się było łatwo zgubić, jeśli nie znało się rozkładu ulic, ale też Kofu było znacznie bardziej zaludnionym miastem niż Tokio-3 tuż przed swoim końcem, kiedy większość cywilów została ewakuowana. Dlatego też było tyle wraków samochodów, że manewrowanie przez nie było jeszcze trudniejsze niż w drodze do Kofu (jeszcze bardziej ich to zdenerwowało, kiedy się później dowiedzieli, że mogli tego wszystkiego uniknąć, okrążając miasto, jako że uniwersytet leżał bardziej na jego obrzeżach).

Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do celu, szczęśliwie nie było zbyt trudno znaleźć bibliotekę na dużym kampusie, dzięki zamontowanym mapom. Na szczęście dla nich Wydział Medycyny i jego biblioteka, które przed Drugim Uderzeniem znajdowały się w mieście Tamaho, zostały przeniesione na kampus Kofu.

Przeszli przez kilka pięter budynku, biorąc każdą książkę, która według nich mogła się kiedyś przydać: medycyna, inżynieria, architektura… na koniec mieli ponad tuzin koszyków pełnych książek, folderów i tym podobnych; wystarczających na lata studiów. Ale niestety zauważyli, że biblioteka była zbyt wyspecjalizowana, żeby były w niej książki o ogrodnictwie, czy też z poradami w stylu 'zrób to sam', co oznaczało, że musieli znowu wrócić do miasta i znaleźć bibliotekę publiczną albo księgarnię.

Dobrą tego stroną było to, że dało im to okazję na zaopatrzenie się w pewne rzeczy, których nie mogliby już znaleźć (albo przynajmniej byłoby o nie ciężko) w pozostałościach Tokio-3; nie tylko jedzenie, ale i narzędzia i sprzęt, które mogły być potrzebne; Asuka nalegała nawet na zabranie jeszcze kilku ubrań. Złą stroną było to, że przez tę dodatkową wyprawę stracili mnóstwo czasu.

Było już późne popołudnie, kiedy wreszcie wyjechali z Kofu.

Ledwo co wyjechali z miasta, kiedy Shinji nagle wcisnął hamulec tak ostro, że wyrzuciło ich do przodu w pasach.

„Super, teraz dzięki tobie zwrócę nawet tę odrobinę jedzenia, którą zjadłam!"

„Wybacz," przeprosił chytrze. „Chyba muszę się jeszcze nauczyć, jak spokojniej przyspieszać i hamować…"

Asuka rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie, ale powstrzymała się przed potwierdzeniem tych słów i rozejrzała się. „A właściwie to czemu się tu zatrzymujemy?"

„Tu jest pole pszenicy," stwierdził, pokazując przez lewe okno.

„No i…?"

„No, będę potrzebować mąki do pieczenia i do klusek, i tym podobnych," wyjaśnił Shinji. „A ponieważ nie znalazłem żadnych ziaren zbóż w…"

„Taa, taa, kapuję," mruknęła. „To na co czekasz? Pospiesz się i weź trochę ziaren, żebyśmy mogli w końcu wrócić do domu."

„Um, chcesz powiedzieć, że mi nie pomożesz?"

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie to żeby musiała. Jej gniewne spojrzenie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

Wzdychając, otworzył drzwi i wysiadł z samochodu.

Zanim Shinji wrócił z rękami pełnymi pszenicy, minęło co najmniej 15 minut. Wyglądało na to, że raczej się spieszył, kiedy rzucił ją na tył pikapa i wsiadł z powrotem. Najpóźniej kiedy wdepnął gaz i skręcił z piskiem opon, Asuka trochę się zdenerwowała.

„Do licha, co się takiego stało?" przeklęła go, próbując utrzymać równowagę na siedzeniu. Nie wydawał się być wystraszony, więc było wątpliwe, żeby uciekał przed jakimkolwiek niebezpieczeństwem.

„Widziałem tam farmę," powiedział entuzjastycznie.

Ruda przewróciła oczami. Że też mógł się podniecić taką błahostką. „I? Myślałam, że nie chcesz się przeprowadzać na farmę?"

„Nie, ale tam będą zwierzęta," wyjaśnił, gdy ostro skręcił z głównej ulicy w nierówną boczną uliczkę.

„Zwierzęta?" Asuka zmarszczyła brwi, nie tylko z powodu przyprawiającego o mdłości manewru. „Właśnie dlatego _ja_ nie chciałabym mieszkać na farmie…"

„No to skąd _ja_ mam wziąć takie rzeczy jak jajka czy mleko do gotowania?"

„Mleko? Chcesz przenieść krowę?"

Shinji wzruszył ramionami. „Może mają kozy…"

„Kozie mleko?" skrzywiła się. „Chcesz mnie otruć?"

Shinji tylko przewrócił oczami i westchnął. Nie było szans na wygranie kłótni, gdy już się uparła.

„No dobra, to nie będzie mleka…" zastanowił się, kiedy zatrzymał samochód przed czymś, co wydawało się być stodołą. „Tylko nie narzekaj, jak nie będę ci mógł upiec wszystkiego, co będziesz chciała…" dodał pod nosem, kiedy wyszedł.

„Mówiłeś coś?"

„Nie, ja…" głos mu zamarł i ręką zasugerował jej milczenie. „Słyszałaś?"

Marszcząc brwi z zaciekawieniem, wyszła za nim z samochodu. Właściwie ciężko było tego nie słyszeć: z większych budynków na staromodnej farmie dobiegały głośne kwiki, beczenie i rżenie.

Shinji nie marnował czasu i popędził do najbliższego z nich, otworzył drzwi… i zastygł w bezruchu.

Te zwierzęta głodowały po kilku dniach bez jedzenia; niektóre były poranione, albo w wyniku prób wydostania się albo nawet desperackiego ataku kanibalizmu ich gatunku.

Shinji jedynie z roztargnieniem zauważył, jak jego ręka lekko się zaciska i rozluźnia, kiedy zszokowany obserwował tę poruszającą scenę.

„Musimy… musimy im pomóc…"

Tak było teraz na całym świecie: zwierzęta, także te domowe, czekające na powrót właściciela, żeby je nakarmił i się nimi zajął. Ale właściciele nigdy nie wrócą…

„Shinji, nie możesz pójść wszędzie i zająć się każdym żywym stworzeniem," powiedziała poważnie Asuka, zza jego pleców, jak gdyby czytała mu w myślach. „Nie możesz uratować wszystkich…"

„Wiem…" Zadrżał. „Wiem aż za dobrze…"

Bez dalszych kłótni podchodził do drzwi, otwierał je po kolei i uwalniał uwięzione zwierzęta. Nie wyprowadził ich jednak, i nie było też takiej potrzeby. Znajdą drogę na wolność, gdzie będą mieć przynajmniej szansę na przetrwanie.

Kurczaki to była jednak zupełnie inna historia. Można by pomyśleć, że stały się wyczerpane i łatwo opadały z sił po całych dniach głodowania. Ale najwyraźniej znalazły sobie dość pożywienia w ziemi na ich rozległym wybiegu, jako że były nadzwyczajnie zwinne, kiedy Shinji próbował swych sił jako „łowca kurczaków". Przez co najmniej pół godziny gonił je gorliwie po wybiegu, podczas gdy Asuka po prostu go obserwowała, częściowo zdezorientowana, częściowo znużona; opierając się o płot, który otaczał wybieg.

Wreszcie jeden z nich nie był dość szybki żeby prześlizgnąć się mu przez palce w ostatniej chwili.

„Spójrz," zatriumfował, unosząc w górę rozdrażnionego i dziko wyrywającego się ptaka, „Mam jednego!"

„Shinji?" Na jej twarz wpełzł mały zabawny uśmieszek.

„Tak?"

„To jest kogut." Potrząsnęła głową; chichocząc lekko z jego zaskoczonej miny, kiedy puścił ptaka, który natychmiast uciekł do naprzeciwległego rogu.

„Zresztą jak zamierzasz je przetransportować? To jest, bez pozwalania im na bieganie czy trzepotanie się dookoła, czy, co gorsze, _w_ samochodzie?"

„Uch… no… nie wiem…?"

Ręce jej opadły i wyrwało jej się westchnienie. „Powinnam była wiedzieć, że to ja będę musiała o wszystkim myśleć. Poczekaj tu, dobra?"

Skinął tylko głową w milczeniu, po czym Asuka odeszła.

Zanim wróciła, minęło jakieś dziesięć minut. Niosła dwie małe przenośne klatki i raczej ciężką torbę, którą ciągnęła za sobą.

„Um… Pomóc ci z tym?" zapytał nieśmiało, ale nie potrafił dokładnie rozpoznać, czy grymas, jaki otrzymał w odpowiedzi, miał znaczyć „Tak, oczywiście, że potrzebuję cię, głupi mule, do ciężkiej pracy!" czy „Nie, nie potrzebna mi twoja pomoc w czymkolwiek, baka!"

Zatem, koniec końców, nie zrobił nic.

„Klatki to rozumiem, ale po co ten worek?" ciągnął, kiedy położyła wszystko przed płotem.

„W środku jest pszenica," odpowiedziała od niechcenia. „A przy okazji, tak jest dużo łatwiej ją gromadzić, niż zbierać ją z pól…"

„Więc… co z tym teraz zrobimy?" zapytał, ignorując obraźliwe komentarze o jego wcześniejszych zachowaniach.

Asuka spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. „Czemu mam wątpliwości, że mężczyźni byli podobno wielkimi, sprytnymi łowcami, kiedy na ciebie patrzę?" Potrząsnęła głową. „Oczywiście robimy pułapkę!"

Mówiąc to, włożyła garść zboża do jednej klatki i położyła ją po drugiej stronie płotu. Ta procedura powtórzyła się przy kolejnej. Następnie poradziła Shinjiemu, żeby zostawiał ślady zboża w stronę wejścia do klatki.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim pierwszy z głodnych ptaków dosłownie chwycił trop i wszedł prosto do klatki; nie wiedząc, że sekundę potem drzwi zostały zatrzaśnięte, a kraty zasunięte. Mimo jego dzikich protestów w związku z jego tymczasowymi, ograniczonymi warunkami życiowymi; nie odstraszyło to drugiego od doświadczenia takiego samego losu.

„Widzisz?" zatriumfowała Asuka, podnosząc klatki, ignorując rozszalałe trzepotanie skrzydłami, które wywołał nagły ruch. „Tak się łapie coś, co jest dla ciebie za szybkie! A teraz bierz worek, żebyśmy mogli wrócić do domu!"

„Jasne," mruknął prosto, otworzył bramę i wyszedł z wybiegu kurczaków, a za nim podążyło pół tuzina ptaków, z zaciekawieniem badających swoją nowoodkrytą wolność…

Słońce już zachodziło, kiedy wreszcie opuścili farmę i nie minęło wiele czasu, nim ogarnął ich mrok nocy. Oczywiście raczej nie było to pomocne przy odnajdywaniu drogi – nawet przy włączonych światłach.

„Jesteś pewna, że to dobra droga?" zapytał Shinji po kilku godzinach jazdy na ślepo. „Chyba powinniśmy skręcić w lewo trzy skrzyżowania temu…"

„Skąd mam wiedzieć?" odszczeknęła się jego rudowłosa pasażerka. „To ty powinieneś czytać znaki bez problemów!"

„To czemu nalegałaś żeby skręcić w prawo?"

„To miał być żart! To moja wina, że jesteś za głupi, żeby go zrozumieć?"

„Ż… żart?? Ja…" urwał, wdepnął hamulec bez ostrzeżenia i wyłączył silnik.

„Co znowu?" jęknęła Asuka, ale Shinji tylko zamknął oczy i westchnął.

„Wiesz co, Asuka?" mruknął. „To był długi dzień i jestem… jestem za bardzo zmęczony, dobra? Znaczy się, jest późno i, przyznajmy to, zgubiliśmy się i wątpliwe jest, że będziemy potrafili znaleźć drogę powrotną w nocy…"

„Więc mówisz, że chcesz tu spać? W samochodzie? Teraz?" Zobaczyła, jak powoli kiwa głową w odpowiedzi.

„Nie ma mowy!" prychnęła. „Możemy spać w następnym domu po drodze! Nie będę spać obok ciebie, gdzie będziesz mógł wcielić w życie swoje zboczone sny o mnie!"

W chwili kiedy to powiedziała, wydawał się być zszokowany; zamiast jego zwyczajowego rumienienia się i mamrotania zaprzeczeń, jego oczy przybrały żałobny nastrój, którego szybko uniknął.

„O… ostatni budynek widzieliśmy ponad godzinę temu," wymamrotał. „Jeśli… chcesz, m… mogę spać na zewnątrz…"

„O rany, przestań już jęczeć!" warknęła. „Dobra, śpimy tutaj! Ale lepiej zostań po swojej stronie! I żadnych głupich pomysłów!" ostrzegła i ustawiła swoje siedzenie w pozycji horyzontalnej.

„Dobranoc, Asuka…" powiedział, zanim zgasił światła i zrobił to samo.

„Wszystko jedno…"

Spać – łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Było jej zdecydowanie nieswojo, kiedy leżała obok niego, oddalona tylko o parę centymetrów. Szczególnie zważywszy na to, jak wiele było jeszcze między nimi niedopowiedziane. Ale wciąż było na to za wcześnie. Może nawet lepiej, gdyby pozostało niedopowiedziane i po prostu żyli dalej, tak jak teraz. Nie było tak źle, nieprawdaż? I co jeśli on…

Powstrzymała się. Takie myśli nie pomagały jej zbytnio w próbach zaśnięcia. Niewygodne siedzenie czy światło księżyca wpadające przez okno też nie.

Przynajmniej było ciepło.

Przynajmniej koszmary poprzednich nocy tym razem nie wróciły.

Obudzili się o świcie następnego poranka, kiedy poranne słońce zaświeciło przez okna, a kury dały o sobie znać głośnym gdakaniem.

Okazało się, że znajdowali się bliżej Neo Tokio-3, niż myśleli; po zaledwie pięciu minutach jazdy napotkali pierwszy drogowskaz i ledwie 20 minut później byli z powrotem w swoim nowym domu. Nie trzeba mówić, że Asuka nie była zbytnio zadowolona tym odkryciem.

Zjadli całkiem spore śniadanie, które przygotował Shinji (częściowo jako przeprosiny za bycie odpowiedzialnym za to, że musiała ostatniej nocy spać w samochodzie zamiast w łóżku; częściowo żeby wynagrodzić poprzedni dzień, kiedy nie jedli wiele poza szybkimi przekąskami pośrodku), zanim rozładowali pikap.

Książki zostały po prostu rzucone do salonu do późniejszego posegregowania; zapasy zostały zmagazynowane w jednym z pustych pokojów na piętrze, poza jedzeniem, które musiało być (i pasować) w lodówce albo zamrażalniku. Pszenica została umieszczona z innymi nasionami w szopie na zewnątrz, natomiast kury dostały tę mniejszą. Nie była duża, ale ostatecznie odpowiednio ją wyposażą i będą mieli małą hodowlę kurczaków; choć jak na razie wyglądały one na szczęśliwe, że mogły się wydostać z raczej ciasnych klatek.

Reszta dnia została w większości spędzona na przeglądaniu książek i segregowaniu co będzie potrzebne do czego albo czy w ogóle będą potrzebne.

Ostatnią sprawą był jako taki podział obowiązków. Asuka zgodziła się pracować przy maszynach i inżynierii, albo innymi słowy: Miała się zatroszczyć o to, żeby wszystko działało i pracowało, jak powinno. Niespodziewanie zgodziła się nawet wykonywać przy nich prace, które to za sobą pociągało.

Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że Shinji został wyznaczony do zajmowania się sprzątaniem i gotowaniem. Później mogło się to okazać większym wyzwaniem, niż się wydawało, jako że teraz było w nie wliczone zapewnianie podstawowych dóbr, jak chleb czy kluski, gdy już skończą się im zapasy. Ale tym razem miał trochę wiary w siebie. Nie bez powodu planował z góry i zdobył trochę zboża na mąkę. Miał tylko nadzieję, że faktycznie wzrośnie.

Jeśli chodzi o uprawę roślin, postanowili, że oboje się tym zajmą, jako że żadne z nich nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiło i dlatego też nie wiedzieli, kto będzie bardziej pasował do tej roboty.

A zatem wszystko, czego potrzebowali, było już ustalone.

Mieli nowy dom, żywność i wodę, a także potrzebną wiedzę.

Mieli wszystko, czego potrzebowali żeby przeżyć.

Ale coś wciąż nie było załatwione…

Shinji zbliżył się do niej w salonie, kiedy wpatrywała się w zachód słońca przez okno.

„Asuka, zrobiliśmy wszystko, co mogliśmy do tej pory żeby się upewnić, że przeżyjemy. Mamy teraz wystarczająco dużo czasu." Ręka zatrzęsła mu się nerwowo i spuścił wzrok. „Powinniśmy… musimy w końcu porozmawiać."

Wyraźnie zadrżała na jego słowa, ale nie obróciła się.

„N… nie sądzę! Wciąż mamy kupę roboty, jeśli chcemy przeżyć!"

„Ale… zawsze będziemy mieć kupę roboty, nie? Wtedy nigdy nie porozmawiamy…"

„I co z tego?" odpaliła. „Czy byłoby tak źle, gdybyśmy po prostu żyli dalej i porzucili…"

„Asuka!" przerwał. „Proszę…"

Po wydaniu z siebie głębokiego westchnienia skinęła głową.

„No dobra…" powiedziała prawie szeptem, kiedy się obróciła.

--

**Słowa od Jimmy'ego Wolka: **Ha, wyobrażam sobie, jak wam szczęki opadają ze zdumienia. Tak, chodźcie i skorzystajcie ze specjalnej oferty Szalonego Jimmy'ego: Przeczytaj jedno opowiadanie, a dostaniesz drugie post-trzeciouderzeniowe gratis! Obiecuję, że z każdym nowym rozdziałem będzie nabierało coraz więcej sensu.

Jednakże ten rozdział dał mi okazję, której chce najprawdopodobniej każdy autor post-trzeciouderzeniowych ficów: napisania swojej własnej interpretacji zakończenia EoE.

Sądzę, że to trochę śmieszne, że w prawie każdym post-trzeciouderzeniowym ficu, nawet w tych najlepszych, jadą do Kwatery Głównej NERV-u… Słucham?! Kwatera Główna NERV-u znajdowała się wewnątrz Geofrontu! No wiecie, tego czarnego okrągłego czegoś, które na końcu eksplodowało na miliardy kawałków? Właściwie możliwe, że 'ocean' jest tam, gdzie miał być Geofront. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, rozumiem, że to bardziej pasuje do niektórych opowiadań (i nie chcę zdenerwować znajomych i potencjalnych recenzentów, rany, teraz już wiem, czemu wszyscy błagają o recenzje – one uzależniają…), ale to dziwne, że tak często się to wykorzystuje. Nieważne…

Jeśli chodzi o szpital, nie pamiętam, czy jego nazwa pojawiła się w serii i jestem do dupy, jeśli chodzi o wymyślanie nazw, więc nazwałem go po prostu szpitalem w Tokio-3.

I owszem, popieram teorię 'Asuka-nie-jest-tak-naprawdę-ranna', u licha, przecież używa ręki, która miała być rozpłatana na pół!

Wiem, że zapewne w metropolii takiej jak Tokio-3 nie byłoby wiele ogrodów warzywnych (czy naprawdę nie ma na to lepszego słowa? Nie narzekaj, wiesz, jak ja się namęczyłem ze znajdowaniem polskiego odpowiednika na 'market-garden'? – **dop. Tłumacz**), ale chciałem czegoś innego niż to najczęstsze 'przeprowadzili się na farmę'. Właściwie nie zadecydowałem, czy w ogóle dam się im przeprowadzić, póki nie napisałem tej sceny.

Cóż, jeśli chodzi o resztę, nie zastanawiajcie się zbytnio nad tym rozdziałem, to raczej przygotowanie do tych następnych.

Zatem zręcznie nie dokańczając ostatniego wątku, proponuję czekać na rozdział 4 i zawarte w nim WAFF-y…

PS: Zauważyłem, że jestem do dupy, jeśli chodzi o opisy, no ale przecież nie mówiłem, że tego nie poprawię, co nie? (faktycznie, poprawił, i to sporo – **dop. Tłumacz**)

**Uwagi po poprawieniu rozdziału: **No, nie mam wiele do powiedzenia. Tak, tylko, pozbyłem, się, paru, przecinków i trochę innych poprawek. Pewnie nawet nie zbliżyłem się do wszystkich, jakie są konieczne, ale powinno już być lepiej. Próbowałem też dodać temu czemuś przynajmniej trochę więcej esencji. Wiem, że to niewiele, ale chciałbym wierzyć, że jest przynajmniej jakaś poprawa w stosunku do stylu typu „Okej, Trzecie Uderzenie nastąpiło, co dalej?". Poprawiłem też trochę to z tą prądnicą w szpitalu – jakoś wątpię, żeby zasilanie awaryjne zajęło się też klimatyzacją. Sceny czysto opisowe wciąż są trochę nijakie, ale, nazwijcie mnie leniem, jeśli chcecie, nie za bardzo mam ochotę je zmieniać, także dlatego że upychanie wszystkich tych danych w długie dialogi niekoniecznie byłoby mniejszym złem.

**Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	3. Trzynasty Anioł

**Uwagi od tłumacza: **Umieszczenie tego fica na tej stronie troszkę popsuło formatowanie, przez cotekst wygląda niezbyt ładnie,więc radzę przeczytać go raczej na mojej stronie: http/www.l-voss.prv.pl

**Kilka słów od Jimmy'ego Wolka na początek: **O rany, nie mam pojęcia, jak to się mogło stać. To najdłuższy tekst, jaki do tej pory napisałem i najprawdopodobniej zostanie w tej postaci raczej na długo, ponieważ sam nie przepadam zbytnio za rozdziałami liczącymi ponad 10 000 słów. narzekaj, narzekaj… a kto to wszystko musiał przetłumaczyć? A zresztą, jak się nająłeś za psa, to szczekaj… - **dop. tłumacz** Podzieliłbym go na dwa rozdziały, ale zniszczyłoby to styl tego opowiadania. Zamiast tego, tym, którzy nie chcą przeczytać tego wszystkiego naraz, radzę przerywać w miejscach oznaczonych w ten sposób:

A teraz zaczynamy:

**Druga próba**

**Rozdział III: „Trzynasty Anioł"**

„Wciąż nie widzę sensu w tej działalności," oświadczyła Rei, dysząc.

„Ha! Wygląda na to, że przynajmniej w jednym się zgadzamy, Pierwsza!" Asuka nie zaprzątała sobie głowy patrzeniem na nią. Zamiast tego zwracała większą uwagę na pasemka jej mokrych od potu włosów, które ciągle denerwowały ją przez opadanie jej na oczy. Sięgnęła żeby je odgarnąć, ale nie miała czasu na ich odpowiednie ułożenie. „Mam dużo lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż takie marnowanie czasu! Nie wspominając już, że akurat z wami dwoje, spośród wszystkich istot! Nie wierzę, że faktycznie są ludzie, którym się to podoba." Nie udało jej się dalej ukrywać jej wyczerpania, jednakże w jej głosie nie było jadu, który zazwyczaj towarzyszył jej narzekaniom.

„Wybacz," mruknął Shinji. „Nie moja wina, że raz jeden wygrałem w 'kamień-papier-nożyce'."

„Taa, jasne! Założę się, że oszukiwałeś, żebyś mógł wprowadzić w życie ten swój głupi pomysł!"

Rei postanowiła zignorować tę kłótnię swoich współpilotów i skupiła się na swoim obecnym zadaniu. Co z każdą upływającą chwilą stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Czuła się… ciężko jej było określić to uczucie. To tak jakby była chora, a jednak jej zdrowie było w idealnym stanie, zanim zaczęli. Czyżby to dlatego że robiła to po raz pierwszy? Próbowała oczyścić umysł z tego uczucia, potrząsając głową. Sōryū i Ikari wydawali się tego nie zauważać, jako że ona wciąż beształa go za naciągnięcie jej na to. Rei nie rozumiała, czemu ruda tak o to marudziła. Kiedy zadecydowali, czyj pomysł na wspólną aktywność zostanie zrealizowany poprzez tę grę, Rei wydawało się, że wściekła Niemka właściwie **pozwoliła** mu wygrać. Ale nie wspominała o tym.

„Przyznaj się, Shinji! Chciałeś nas tu tylko ściągnąć!" rozprawiała Asuka.

„A-ale Misato kazała nam zrobić coś razem," jęknął Shinji. „To nie był mój pomysł."

Rei milczała. To dziwne, że rozkaz nie został jej wydany bezpośrednio przez Major Katsuragi albo jakiegoś innego wyższego rangą oficera. Zamiast tego została poinformowana przez swoich kolegów pilotów w szkole, że 'będą musieli coś zrobić'. Choć Rei nie spodziewała się, że to 'coś' będzie tak męczące.

Wyglądało na to, że Shinji również to zauważył. „Wszystko w porządku, Ayanami? Wyglądasz na trochę wyczerpaną."

„Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do tych 'pieszych wycieczek'," odpowiedziała Rei. Lecz nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że to dziwnie znajome.

Wędrowali już przez około dwie godziny drogą, którą można okrążyć miasto. Obecnie mieli wkrótce wrócić na obrzeża Neo Tokio-3, ale stres podróży wywołany pośpiechem Asuki, jak również palące słońce wiecznego lata dały się Dzieciom we znaki. Podczas gdy zarówno Asuka jak i Shinji pocili się i oddychali nieco ciężej, było trochę zaskakujące, że Rei wydawała się mieć najsłabszą wytrzymałość. Dysząc ciężko, została w tyle. Czuła się kompletnie źle.

„No to trudno, że ci się to nie podoba, Pierwsza!" zakpiła Asuka, kiedy obróciła się twarzą do swoich towarzyszy. „Wolałabyś inną 'działalność'?"

Rei zamrugała. Nigdy się specjalnie nie zastanawiała, co lubi, a szczególnie nie nad tym, co inni określaliby mianem 'hobby'.

Nikt nigdy się tym nie interesował.

„Wolałabym popływać," oznajmiła niebieskowłosa pilotka po krótkiej pauzie.

„No, możemy iść popływać innym razem," zaproponował jej wesoło Shinji.

„Nie, nie możemy! Wygląda na to, że pewien baka zapomniał, że nie umie pływać!" odpaliło Drugie Dziecko.

Shinji wyraźnie się wzdrygnął. „A… e… taa… wybacz, Aya… AYANAMI!"

To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką słyszała, zanim wszystko pociemniało.

.„Co jej jest?" zapytała Asuka, kiedy odwróciła się i zobaczyła, jak Shinji ostrożnie opuszcza ich koleżankę pilotkę na ziemię.

„Nie wiem…" Natychmiast zabrał się do sprawdzania jej pulsu. Ani trochę nie uspokoił go niepewny rytm, ani jej niecodziennie czerwona twarz, co było wielkim kontrastem do jej zazwyczaj bladej skóry. Położenie jej ręki na czole jedynie potwierdziło jego obawy. „Gorące. Najprawdopodobniej dostała udaru."

„Zaniesiemy ją tam. No dalej, złap ją za prawe, a ja za lewe!"

„Czekaj! Nie możemy jej tak bardzo ruszać!" zaprotestował stanowczo Shinji, kiedy Asuka pochyliwszy się do nieprzytomnej Rei, położyła sobie lewą rękę albinoski na ramieniu.

„Słuchaj, Shinji, nie mam zamiaru się z tobą teraz sprzeczać! Nie jest już tak daleko. Do licha, odbyliśmy całą tę wyprawę, żeby tam w końcu dotrzeć."

„Asuka!"

Westchnęła. „Wybacz, wiem, że to brzmi samolubnie. Ale i tak nie możemy jej tu ochłodzić, ani jej pomóc."

Musiał przyznać, że tu miała rację, kiedy się rozejrzał. W okolicy nie było żadnych drzew, których cienie złagodziłyby żar, w pobliżu nie było też strumienia. Tak blisko twierdzy ludzi natura została zmuszona do odwrotu.

Zatem w końcu się poddał. „Okej, pospieszmy się."

Kiedy Rei się obudziła, pierwsze co zauważyła, było coś zimnego i mokrego na jej czole.

„Ach, wygląda na to, że twoja przyjaciółka odzyskała przytomność, panie Ikari," usłyszała głos starej kobiety.

Przed jej oczami pojawiła się twarz chłopaka z ciemnobrązowymi włosami. „Hej, Ayanami, jak się czujesz?"

„Jak się czuję…?" wyszeptała. „… Zmęczona…"

Shinji uśmiechnął się lekko. „Zadzwoniliśmy po Misato; za niedługo nas zabierze. Do tego czasu powinnaś trochę odpocząć."

Skinęła głową, lekko przesuwając ją żeby zobaczyć, że była w jasnym, czystym salonie, ale przez jej zamazany wzrok nie mogła dostrzec szczegółów. Za Shinjim widziała niejasno sylwetkę kobiety z długimi siwymi włosami związanymi w kucyk. Ale nim mogła rozróżnić więcej szczegółów, znowu usnęła.

Skierowawszy uwagę z powrotem na gospodynię, Shinji zobaczył, że stara kobieta uśmiecha się do niego. „Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc, pani Yamadera. Nie wiem, co byśmy zrobili, gdyby pani i pani mąż nas nie wpuścili."

Właściwie był dosyć zaskoczony tym, jak chętnie zostali powitani przez starszą parę. Po tym jak pan Yamadera pomógł im wnieść Rei do domu, musieli niemal odpierać propozycje jego żony częstowania ich herbatą, ciasteczkami czy innymi słodyczami.

„Och, nie ma o czym mówić. Po tym jak nasze dzieci się wyprowadziły, zrobiło się tu trochę pusto. Więc zawsze cieszymy się, kiedy mamy gości. Ostatnimy czasy nie mamy nawet wielu klientów. Nasz ogród warzywny stał się bardziej hobby niż interesem. Nasz ostatni klient był tu kilka tygodni temu. I chciał tylko trochę nasion arbuzów…" urwała, widząc zakłopotane spojrzenie chłopca. „Och, przepraszam, chyba nudzę cię swoimi opowieściami."

„Nie," potrząsnął zaprzeczająco głową. „T… to znaczy… Czy ten klient miał kilkudniowy zarost i kucyk, i był dosyć, uch, czarujący?"

„Hę? Tak, był," spojrzała, jakby próbowała sobie przypomnieć, zanim wyszczerzyła się do swoich myśli. „Koichi właściwie zrobił się jakiś zazdrosny, chociaż sam był bardzo podobny, kiedy był w tym wieku," zachichotała. „Więc go znasz?"

„No, tak jakby…" zachichotał. '_To się nazywa zbieg okoliczności…_'

„Hmm, te arbuzy powinny od tamtego czasu sporo wyrosnąć. Widziałeś je?"

„Nie, jeszcze nie. Ale mam je wkrótce zobaczyć…"

Mimo pytającego spojrzenia starej kobiety, nie wyjaśnił dalej.

„Hej, twoja druga przyjaciółka na pewno się nie spieszy. Zawsze jest tak długo w łazience?"

„Ach, rano jest jeszcze gorzej…" Shinji urwał i uniknął jej spojrzenia; rumieniąc się nieco, kiedy stwierdził, że łatwo było o nieporozumienie. „Um… tego…"

„Och, przepraszam, nie chciałam cię zawstydzić," pani Yamadera znów zachichotała. Łatwo było dostrzec, że nie była to do końca prawda. „Ale skoro przyznałeś, że znasz nawet jej poranne nawyki, to znaczy, że faktycznie JEST ci bliska. To zapewne twoja dziewczyna?"

„No… ta… T-to znaczy, nie, ja… mieszkamy razem… Uch… e… ale nie w tym sensie!" wypalił poddenerwowany, czując na sobie spojrzenie siwowłosej kobiety. '_Kurde, ona jest prawie jak starsza wersja Misato._'

„Z pewnością łatwo się z tobą drażni, panie Ikari. Ale lepiej jej poszukaj. Twoja, jak ją nazwałeś? Opiekunka? Chyba wkrótce tu będzie."

Skinął nieśmiało głową. Po sprawdzeniu stanu Rei po raz ostatni, udał się szukać Asuki.

Znalezienie jej nie powinno zająć mu dużo czasu, jako że dom nie był taki duży. I znał go całkiem dobrze.

Tak dobrze jak ją.

Nie był głupcem; dobrze wiedział, że nie nalegała na wrócenie tutaj tylko po to żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś o gospodarzach.

Znalazł ją tam, gdzie się spodziewał. Stała na korytarzu przed pokojem, nie ruszając się ani trochę, jakby bała się tego, co znajdzie w środku. Bardzo dobrze rozumiał, czemu tam stała; wpatrując się w zamknięte drzwi.

Na początku był to jego pokój, zanim…

„Halo? Jest tu kto?" znajomy głos dobiegający od wejścia zaskoczył ich oboje.

Głos Misato wyrwał Asukę z transu i obróciła się twarzą do niego. Serce mu się krajało, kiedy zobaczył nieotarte łzy świecące w jej oczach. W tej chwili nienawidził ich decyzji jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem; nienawidził tego, że nie mógł zaryzykować przyciągnięcia jej bliżej, objęcia jej. Próbując zrobić drugą najlepszą rzecz, delikatnie położył jej prawą rękę na ramieniu, nie tracąc bolesnego, lecz dodającego otuchy kontaktu wzrokowego. Z wymuszonym, acz wdzięcznym uśmiechem położywszy swoją rękę na jego dłoni, uścisnęła ją lekko. Lekkie skinięcie głową odpowiedziało na jego niezadane pytanie.

„Jasne!" odkrzyknął ku wejściu. „Idziemy!"

Nie ruszając się z miejsca.

Nie tracąc kontaktu ani na moment.

„Jest pani pewna, że taka młoda, piękna dama jak pani nie chce żadnych warzyw?"

„E, nie, przepraszam, ja…" Z kropelką na skroni, Misato dawała z siebie wszystko żeby odrzucać z uśmiechem ciągłe oferty czarującego starszego mężczyzny tak grzecznie, jak to możliwe.

„Och? Naprawdę? Sałata i marchewki ładnie w tym roku wyrosły. I powinna pani zobaczyć mojego wielkiego, długiego…"

„KOICHI!"

„… szczególnie dorodnego ogórka," dokończył przerwane mu przez żonę zdanie. „Co?"

Pani Yamadera skłoniła się przed Misato. „Proszę wybaczyć mojemu mężowi, pani…?"

„Katsuragi."

„… pani Katsuragi! Zawsze taki jest przy młodych, atrakcyjnych kobietach," rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie.

„Cóż, wybacz, że próbowałem coś sprzedać…" mruknął.

Obserwując ich kłótnię, pani Major nie mogła się powstrzymać przed pomyśleniem o kimś innym, lecz nie mogła poruszyć tego tematu. „E, przepraszam, nie chciałam wywołać kłótni," powiedziała, śmiejąc się nerwowo. „Chciałam tylko zabrać dzieci."

Jak na zawołanie pojawili się Shinji i Asuka.

„Czołem," przywitała ich. „Gotowi?"

Shinji rzucił szybkie, ale nie niezauważone spojrzenie na swoją rudowłosą współlokatorkę, która skinęła głową z niezręczną biernością. „Jasne. Musimy tylko zabrać Ayanami," odpowiedział, wskazując do środka.

„Koichi, pomożesz im!" zarządziła pani Yamadera.

„Dobra, dobra…"

„To powiecie mi w końcu?" zapytała Misato, kiedy jechali do domu z NERV-u po zawiezieniu Rei do tamtejszego szpitala. A jakby mało było kłopotów z Dziećmi, musiała jeszcze zdążyć w ciągu godziny na to spotkanie z komisją na temat ostatniego Anioła. Przynajmniej teraz chciała się trochę zabawić.

„Co mamy ci powiedzieć?"

„Co tam robiliście?" Zmieniła ton głosu, kiedy przestawiła się na tryb dokuczania. „Nie chcieliście sobie zrobić trójkącika w krzaczkach, co?"

„MISATO!" krzyknęło oboje nastolatków z twarzami w kolorze głębokiej czerwieni.

„Jak śmiesz myśleć o mnie tak, jakbym mogła zniżyć się do czegoś… **takiego** z takimi dziwakami jak **oni**…" dodała Asuka.

„P-poza tym kazałaś nam spędzić trochę czasu razem…" Sądząc po sposobie, w jaki na nie patrzył, jego buty musiały w tej chwili wykonywać swoją własną interpretację pracy dobrze znanej jako 'Interesujące nic'.

„… na samą myśl o tym. Uargh…" ciągnęła Asuka.

„Kazałam?" Misato zamrugała, ignorując ciągłe marudzenie rudej. Raczej tego nie pamiętała. Może znowu była pijana, kiedy wydała ten rozkaz?

„… muszę wziąć prysznić, jak tylko wrócimy…"

„N-no tak, właściwie to było, jak mieliśmy trening synchronizacyjny…" wymamrotał Shinji.

„… Może to mi zmyje te… obrzydliwe obrazy z głowy…"

Misato zmarszczyła brwi. „Och, miło widzieć, że tak chętnie wypełniacie moje polecenia…"

„… Jakby tego było mało, to zawsze podejrzewa, że mam słabość nie tylko do **niego** ale i do **niej**!…"

„Jak długo Pierwsze Dziecko będzie niezdolne do pełnienia swoich obowiązków?" Komandor Gendō Ikari czekał na swój dzienny raport od podwładnej przed jego biurkiem.

„Dr. Kanegawa zalecił trzymanie jej pod obserwacją medyczną na co najmniej dzień lub dwa," poinformowała go Ritsuko, trzęsąc się z jego zimnego głosu.

„Zostanie wypuszczona dziś wieczorem," rozkazał tak spokojnie, jakby właśnie zamawiał lunch.

„Proszę pana?"

„Jakiś problem, dr. Akagi?"

„Nie, proszę pana, powiadomię szpital."

„Dobrze. W najbliższych dniach zrobisz jej 'badanie lekarskie'. Chcę, żeby ten prototyp był skończony tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe."

„Nie widzę żadnych komplikacji. Prace posuwają się bardzo szybko, lecz natrafiliśmy na pewne wady…"

„Nie szkodzi."

„Ale…" Nie mogła dokończyć zdania; nie oczekiwała, że jej się to uda. Gendō Ikari był człowiekiem, którego interesował jedynie sukces.

„Co z nienaturalnym wypadkiem ze stopniem synchronizacji Drugiego i Trzeciego Dziecka?" zmienił temat. „Masz już wyniki badań?"

„Nie. Magi też nie doszły do zgodnego wyjaśnienia. Może to był mimo wszystko tylko zbieg okoliczności."

Ritsuko wiedziała, że nie był zachwycony tym rezultatem, podobnie jak i ona. Jej naukowy umysł żądał bardziej logicznego wyjaśnienia niż tylko głupie szczęście.

„No dobrze, zakończcie tę sprawę," oznajmił w końcu. „Jeśli nie można tego odtworzyć, to i tak jest to dla nas bezużyteczne."

„Tak jest."

„Coś jeszcze?"

„Test S-2 jest zaplanowany na…"

„Ayanami i Aida jak zwykle nieobecni." Nauczycielowi drugiej „a" udało się zanudzić połowę uczniów jeszcze zanim w ogóle zaczął 'lekcje'. Tōji na pewno był jednym z nich. Rozsiadł się leniwie na swoim krześle, ze stopami na ławce, nie okazując starszemu człowiekowi żadnego szacunku ani manier.

„Ej, Tōji," szepnął Shinji do przyjaciela, podczas gdy nauczyciel rozprawiał dalej. „Gdzie Kensuke?"

„W Neo Yokosuce, ogląda okręty wojenne. Podobno „Myoko" wpłynęło do portu."

„Suzuhara!"

Chłopak poderwał się, zaskoczony, kiedy zawołał go nauczyciel. „Tak!"

Shinji wyjął laptop i zaczął pisać wiadomość, gdy tylko załączył się system.

-Kensuke jest w Neo Yokosuce. Teraz jestem pewien, że to było dzisiaj.

Nie czekał długo na odpowiedź.

-Więc dzisiaj zniknie

-Tak. A potem pojawi się następny

Dokładnie w tej chwili na drugim krańcu świata rozpętało się piekło.

„Jaki stan?"

„Magi potwierdzą…"

„Zniknął?"

„Nie ma go!"

„Skończyłam!"

„… w panice."

„… przyczyna?"

„… tylko łączność satelitarna…"

„… tysiące ludzi…"

„… brak eksplozji…"

„… silnik S-2…"

„… otrzymamy Unit 03…"

„… jak przeprowadzimy test?"

„… wyznaczyć Czwarte…"

„Jak to: zapomniałeś drugiego śniadania?" donośny głos Asuki zakłócił spokój przerwy śniadaniowej, przyciągając uwagę klasy do 'bestii' i jej zwyczajowej 'ofiary'.

„N… Byłem… trochę zajęty, wiesz?" Shinji zapadł się głębiej pod ławkę, mając nadzieję na uniknięcie bliskiego gniewu rudej. „Nie miałem, no, nie miałem czasu na zrobienie nam czegoś, rozumiesz?"

„I przez to że **ty** się wałęsałeś, to **ja** muszę się obejść bez drugiego śniadania?"

Tōji nie mógł już się dłużej temu przypatrywać. Czas 'pomóc' przyjacielowi – i móc w końcu w spokoju skonsumować przeróżne posiłki, które uprzednio kupił.

„Kolejna małżeńska kłótnia?" '_To powinno załatwić sprawę…_'

Jak było do przewidzenia, minęła dobra chwila, pełna gromkich śmiechów pozostałych uczniów, po której jednocześnie zaprzeczyli. Ale…

'_Ledwo się rumieniąc? Wyglądali prawie, jakby powstrzymywali się od śmiechu? Czyżby rzeczywiście…?_' Myśli Tōjiego zostały przerwane przez burczącą rudą, która odwróciwszy się tak szybko, że jej długie, kasztanowe włosy świsnęły w powietrzu, spoliczkowała Shinjiego.

'_Niee, musieliby być kompletnie pijani, zanim by się zaczęli lubić…_'

„Wykorzystamy czwartego pilota do testów Unitu 03 w Matsushiro." oznajmiła dr. Akagi Major Katsuragi, kiedy przygotowywała dane rzeczonej EVA'y i jej pilota.

„Hę? Znaleźli Czwarte Dziecko?"

„Tak, wczoraj…"

Misato zmarszczyła brwi. '_I znowu dowiaduję się jako jedna z ostatnich…_'

„Nie dostałam jeszcze raportu z Instytutu Marduka…" mruknęła.

„Oficjalne dokumenty zjawią się jutro."

„Dr. Akagi, znowu coś przede mną ukrywasz?" zapytała otwarcie.

„Nie," brzmiała prosta odpowiedź.

Nie na taką odpowiedź miała nadzieję, ale przewidywała, że lepszej nie otrzyma.

„Ach, no dobra. A kto jest wybranym dzieckiem?" Obróciła się i zerknęła na ekran, na którym były wyświetlone dane jej starej przyjaciółki. Oczy jej się rozszerzyły, kiedy ukazała się tożsamość Czwartego. „Co? To…?"

„Suzuhara!" droga Tōjiego na wolność została zablokowana przez więcej niż regulaminową Hikari Horaki. „Jesteś dyżurnym w tym tygodniu. Rób, co do ciebie należy."

„Co masz na myśli?" jęknął, próbując uciec przed nieprzyjemnymi zadaniami, kiedy zazdrośnie obserwował, jak inni uczniowie wychodzą.

„To!" pomachała mu przed nosem wydrukami. „Nauczyciel powiedział, że lepiej żebyś je jej dostarczył."

Wziął je, obezwładniony, ale nie pokonany. „Ktoś inny bardziej by się do tego nadawał," narzekał.

„Ayanami była dziś nieobecna."

„Ayanami i ja… nie da rady. I żeby samemu pójść do dziewczyny…"

Twarz jej rozjaśniała na jej szansę… „Mogłabym…"

„Shinji!" przerwał jej, wołając chłopaka, który właśnie wychodził. Uśmiech Hikari natychmiast zbladł. „Pójdziesz ze mną!"

„O nie, tego nie zrobi!"

„Aaaa!" pisnął zaskoczony Tōji, kiedy ktoś wpadł przez drzwi. „Asuka, myślałem, że już poszłaś!"

„Jak widać, nie!" Złapała lamentującego Shinjiego za kołnierz koszuli. „To wina tego baki, że nie jadłam dzisiaj drugiego śniadania i jeśli nie zrobi mi odpowiedniego obiadu, jak wrócimy do domu, to zadbam o to, żeby trio idiotów znów stało się duetem!"

„P-przepraszam, Tōji…" udało się powiedzieć Shinjiemu, zanim został wypchnięty z klasy.

Sportowiec gapił się na drzwi. „Rany, jak facet może być takim pantoflarzem?" mruknął.

„EHEM!" Ponownie obrócił głowę twarzą do przewodniczącej drugiej „a". „To zaniesiesz jej te wydruki?" dała z siebie wszystko, żeby zabrzmiało to jak groźba.

„Ale ja nawet nie wiem, gdzie ona mieszka!" zaprotestował.

Twarz znowu jej złagodniała, a piegi na jej policzkach ledwo ukryły lekki rumieniec. „Jak… jak powiedziałam, mogłabym pójść z tobą…"

„No to…" było wszystkim, co powiedział, zanim oboje umilkli na chwilę.

'_Nie mogę uwierzyć, że faktycznie go o to zapytałam,_' pomyślała ze spuszczonymi oczami. '_Na co on czeka? Proszę, powiedz tak! Ale co jeśli nie? Jeszcze nie odpowiedział. Czy to dobry znak? Czy może myśli tylko jak mnie najlepiej spławić? Co jeśli Asuka ma rację i on jest tylko zboczeńcem i czeka tylko na okazję żeby mnie przelecieć? No, to by było faj… ooo, o czym ja myślę?_'

„To ty nie możesz jej ich zanieść?"

Zaskoczona jego bezceremonialną, niespodziewaną odpowiedzią, wyrwała się z zamyślenia. „Nie!" prawie wrzasnęła, zanim odzyskała panowanie nad sobą. „To znaczy, to ty oficjalnie jesteś dyżurnym!"

„Achaa…"

„Wróciliśmy!" zawołał Shinji, kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi do mieszkania. Asuka już zdjęła buty, weszła i rozejrzała się.

„Misato jeszcze nie ma w do…" Zanim dokończyła, znalazła się w ciasnym, ale przyjemnym ciepłym uścisku od tyłu. „Jesteś beznadziejny, wiesz?" uśmiechnęła się do niego.

„Tak," zachichotał i delikatnie pocałował ją w szyję. „Mówiłem ci kiedyś, jak ślicznie wyglądasz w tym szkolnym mundurku?"

„Wiedziałam," udała wściekłe spojrzenie. „Powinnam była wiedzieć, że jesteś tylko brudnym hentajem uganiającym się za małymi uczennicami." Odwróciła się od niego, udając zranioną minę.

Tylko po to, żeby prawie natychmiast poczuć, jak delikatnie obraca jej twarz, położywszy rękę na jej ocieplającym się policzku. „Nie," powiedział, kiedy położył swoje usta na jej wargach. „tylko za jedną."

Wreszcie obróciła się w jego objęciach, twarzą do niego, oplotła mu rękami szyję i przyciągnęła go bliżej; pogłębiając pocałunek, który dzielili. Już żałowała, że nie mógł on trwać o wiele dłużej.

„Baka," wyszeptała z uśmiechem. „Misato może wrócić lada moment…" przestraszyła się. „… i jesteśmy obserwowani."

Shinji obróciwszy głowę za jej spojrzeniem, napotkał wzrok pingwina, który przyglądał im się ciekawsko, zanim wrócił do lodówki.

„Och, nie zwracaj na niego uwagi," zaśmiał się, „zapłać mu jakimś dobrym jedzeniem, a nikomu nie powie."

„Ale mimo wszystko… Misato… ona albo ktoś inny może…" Mimo jej słów zacieśniła uścisk i położyła mu głowę na ramionach, nie chcąc go puścić.

Westchnął. Dyskutowali już o tym kilka razy, ale w dalszym ciągu… „Mo… moglibyśmy przynajmniej powiedzieć, że się w sobie zakochaliśmy…"

„Och, Shinji, już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Nie uwierzyliby, że my, spośród wszystkich ludzi, moglibyśmy zostać parą. Nie ot tak sobie, bez powodu. Myślą, że się nienawidzimy…" zawiesiła głos, „Albo przynajmniej że ja cię nienawidzę z powodu mojej dumy…"

Wyczuł niepokój Asuki, kiedy przypomniała sobie o swoich starych winach, o których już dawno zapomnieli. Próbując ją uspokoić, przytulił ją tak mocno, jak to możliwe, powoli gładząc ją po plecach. „… I że ja nigdy nie miałbym odwagi się do ciebie zbliżyć. Ale musisz przyznać, to nie było nic dużo poważniejszego od 'ot tak sobie', kiedy się wydarzyło."

Posłała mu słaby uśmiech. „Nazywasz Dopełnienie 'niczym poważniejszym'?"

Shinji tylko wzruszył ramionami z lekko drwiącym uśmiechem. „Myślisz, że nasz mały plan z Tōjim i Hikari zadziała?" zmienił temat.

„Lepiej żeby zadziałał! Już popsuli nasz plan z pieszą wycieczką!"

„No, to przynajmniej dało nam okazję do nakłonienia Rei do otwarcia się trochę."

„Taa, i skończyło się na tym, że trafiła do szpitala," przewróciła oczami.

„Hej, ale w końcu byliśmy…" urwał, kiedy wyczuł jej spięcie. „Wszystko w porządku?"

Choć nie było to zbyt trudne pytanie, odpowiedź zajęła jej chwilę.

„Tak…" nadeszła w końcu odpowiedź, o wiele za słaba, jak na jego gust. „Tylko czułam tam taką… nie wiem jak to powiedzieć… pustkę…"

Skinął głową potakująco, kiedy jego myśli powędrowały z powrotem do ich wycieczki z ubiegłego dnia, kiedy chciał ją tak przytulić, uśmierzając ból nawiedzającej ich przeszłości, który oboje tam czuli, zanim…

„Misato!"

„HĘ!" Zaskoczona, wyrwała się z jego objęć raczej silnie i rozejrzała się w panice w poszukiwaniu zapowiedzianej pani Major. „To nie był mój pomysł, Misato! Ten baka-hentai próbował… Gdzie ona jest?"

„Co?" Stanął jakoś zdezorientowany, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z ich nieporozumienia. „Nie, chciałem powiedzieć, że właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że nie wróci za szybko."

Po chwili sztyletowania go wzrokiem znów się wyszczerzyła. „Baka!" Rąbnęła go w czoło. „Nie strasz mnie tak!" powiedziała, kiedy ponownie przysunęła się z więcej niż śladem pożądania w oczach. „Więc mamy więcej czasu dla siebie?"

„Obawiam się że nie," westchnął. „Mamy dziś wieczorem testy synchronizacyjne…"

„Halo? Ayanami, jesteś w domu?" Tōji czekał na odpowiedź za drzwiami koleżanki z klasy… Przez jakieś dwie sekundy. „Najwyraźniej nie…" stwierdził i obrócił się do wyjścia. Gdyby nie ręka zaciśnięta na rękawie jego dresu.

„Ej, jeszcze nie dostarczyłeś wydruków!"

„Ale przewodnicząca," jęknął do dziewczyny z brązowymi włosami związanymi w kucyki, „Nie zobaczy ich w tej przepełnionej skrzynce! A ja nie chcę tu na nią czekać!"

Próbując uwolnić się z mocnego uścisku, wydawałoby się, delikatnej dziewczyny, obracając się, mocno uderzył w drzwi. Skrzypiąc, odsłoniły wejście do mieszkania 402.

„Otwarte?" Hikari zamrugała.

„A-ale nie możemy tak po prostu sobie wejść!"

„Może jest w domu i nas nie usłyszała?" zapytała. „Ayanami? Wchodzimy!"

Powoli weszli do środka; niezręcznie, jakby w małym mieszkanku czaił się potwór czekający na smaczny lunch ze sportowca i deser z przewodniczącej. Powitał ich jednakże widok ciemnego, nieposprzątanego pokoju.

„O Boże!" westchnęła Hikari.

„To jest pokój dziewczyny? Niezbyt wygodny…" Tōji powłóczył nogami do niepościelonego łóżka i niedbale rzucił wydruki na poduszkę. „A teraz wynoś…" urwał, kiedy obrócił się do obowiązkowej dziewczyny i zobaczył, jak klęczy na podłodze. „Co robisz?"

„Sprzątam. Nie mogę tak zostawić pokoju."

„No, ja ci nie pomogę! To nie jest robota dla mężczyzny!" oznajmił dumnie.

„SUZUHARA!" To zwróciło jego uwagę. Może by tak wypróbować tę 'bezbronno-uwodzicielską' metodę, której od czasu do czasu używa Asuka. „Nie pozwoliłbyś biednej dziewczynie zrobić tego wszystkiego samej, prawda?"

„Nie… ale… ja… O rany!" westchnął pokonany, podczas gdy Hikari zanotowała sobie w pamięci, że ta metoda może być trochę zawstydzająca, ale bezspornie użyteczna.

„Bardzo się zmieniłeś."

„Hę?" zapytał sportowiec jakoś bez zainteresowania, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku zza swojej pracy, która polegała na zbieraniu śmieci z podłogi.

„Znaczy się, gdyby parę miesięcy temu ktoś mi powiedział, że możesz być życzliwą i opiekuńczą osobą, wyśmiałabym go," wyjaśniła Hikari, rumieniąc się nieco. Może to nie było do końca zgodne z prawdą, ale nie mogła wymyślić niczego lepszego. „Nie jestem pewna, co bym powiedziała teraz, po tym co się stało z twoją siostrą i od kiedy zaprzyjaźniłeś się z Ikarim…" Rzuciła na niego okiem, oczekując jakiegoś wybuchu ze strony Tōjiego.

Lecz on wpatrywał się z niecodzienną powagą w nicość. '_Nie powinnam była wspominać o jego siostrze. Ale ze mnie idiotka!_' skarciła się, szybko zerkając gdzie indziej.

„Może i tak…"

„Ech?" Zamrugała zaskoczona, kiedy nagle przemówił.

„To znaczy, może rzeczywiście się zmieniłem…" Pokazał jej mały uśmiech. „Ale ty też."

„Jak… jak to?"

„Nigdy nie byłaś taka…" przerwało mu otwarcie drzwi przez prawowitą mieszkankę, co zaskoczyło Hikari, która nawet nie zauważyła, jak bardzo była poddenerwowana. Rei weszła, jakby albo nie widziała, albo nie obchodziło ją dwoje intruzów.

„Przepraszamy!" powiedzieli oboje niemal jednocześnie, co wywołało przynajmniej pytające spojrzenie niebieskowłosej koleżanki z klasy.

Z pytającymi spojrzeniami jest taki problem, że nigdy nie wiesz dokładnie, **jakie** to pytanie. A szczególnie kiedy rzeczone spojrzenie rzuca ci Rei Ayanami.

„E… widzisz; przynieśliśmy ci wydruki…"

„… a drzwi były otwarte…"

„… więc weszliśmy…"

„… i zobaczyliśmy twój pokój…"

„… i postanowiliś… ona postanowiła go posprzątać…"

„… ale nie zrobiliśmy niczego innego…" Oboje się zarumienili. „… A, to znaczy z twoimi rzeczami…"

Rei znalazła się w sytuacji, w której znajdowała się tylko z rzadka: Nie wiedziała dokładnie jak zareagować w stosunku do obecnie rumieniących się i jąkających sprzątaczy. Ludzie jej pomagali, zazwyczaj na służbie, ale z tego co pamiętała, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś zrobił dla niej coś… miłego bez pytania.

„Jestem… wdzięczna za waszą pracę," powiedziała w końcu niezręcznie i zrobiła niewielki, formalny ukłon.

„Rany, ci piloci EVA są dosyć dziwni," skomentował Tōji, kiedy szli do domu.

Hikari skinęła głową. „Taa, podczas gdy Asuka może być skrajnie… no, 'towarzyska'," widziała, jak przewrócił oczami, „to Ikari jest prawie dokładnym jej przeciwieństwem. A Ayanami jest, no…"

„… Straszna!"

„Suzuhara! Nie powinieneś tak mówić za czyimiś plecami!"

„Sorki, sorki!" Podniósł ręce w obronie. „Wiesz, nie było nawet tak źle," powiedział spokojnie, zaskakując ją… a nawet trochę samego siebie. Oboje stali cicho na chodniku, dając z siebie wszystko żeby nie patrzeć jedno na drugie. To dziwne, jak niezręczna może być ta cisza, kiedy jesteś na opustoszałej ulicy, kiedy słońce zachodzi, przy ciągłym świergotaniu cykad, sam na sam z kimś, kogo…

„E… l… lepiej już pójdę. D-do jutra," wyjąkał w końcu Tōji, zanim potknął się do tyłu i odszedł szybkim tempem.

„J-jasne…" wyszeptała Hikari, kiedy obserwowała, jak znika za rogiem.

„A gdzie wyście się podziewali?" zapytała niecierpliwa dr. Akagi dwoje nastolatków, którzy właśnie przebiegli korytarzem.

„Spóźniliśmy się? To przez tego bakę!"

„Jak to? To ty…"

Ritsuko potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem. Czasem zastanawiała się, jak piloci Evangelionów, niszczyciele Aniołów i zbawcy ludzkości mogli się kłócić o to, czyja to wina, jak małe dzieci. Z drugiej strony, musiała sobie przypominać, że **byli** jeszcze dziećmi.

„Nie, właściwie jesteście nawet za wcześnie," przerwała im. „Mieliśmy mieć jeszcze jedną konferencję przed waszymi testami, ale pewna pani Major się jeszcze nie pokazała," westchnęła. „Shinji, mógłbyś mi zrobić przysługę i pójść jej poszukać?"

Skinął głową potakująco i wyszedł.

„Skoro ten baka ma już zajęcie, to co ze mną?" wypytywała ruda.

„No, skoro już tu jesteś, zrobimy kilka badań fizycznych, zanim nie przyjdzie Misato," zaproponowała pani doktor.

Asuka zmarszczyła brwi. „Żartujesz, prawda?"

„Czy kiedykolwiek widziałaś, żebym żartowała?"

Tymczasem Shinji skierował się do poczekalni. Był pewien, że znajdzie tam Misato, nawet gdyby jeszcze nie wiedział. Ilekroć nie było jej tam, gdzie powinna, zazwyczaj była właśnie w poczekalni, kupując sobie coś do picia i rozmawiając z resztą personelu, która, w przeciwieństwie do niej, rzeczywiście miała przerwę w pracy.

'_Albo to, albo znowu korzysta z łazienki żeby pozbyć się tych wszystkich płynów z organizmu,_' zachichotał. Ale tym razem wiedział na pewno, że będzie w poczekalni, rozmawiając z Kajim.

Kaji…

Jego ręka powędrowała niemal bezwiednie do koperty w kieszeni. Nie, jeszcze na to za wcześnie…

Usłyszał jakieś szuranie, kiedy zbliżył się do poczekalni.

„Misato?" zawołał, kiedy wszedł i zobaczył ich stojących przy automatach z napojami, jakieś dwa metry od siebie; Kaji niewinnie popijał napój. Shinji nie był pewien, co takiego robili, że próbowali to ukryć, i właściwie to nie chciał wiedzieć.

„O, cze, Shinji. Spodziewałam się ciebie wcześniej. Kiedy masz testy wieczorem, zazwyczaj przychodzisz zaraz po szkole."

„A… Tak mi się… zapomniało…" podrapał się po głowie.

„Ej, ej, nie trzeba się wstydzić. Na twoim miejscu i tak nie marnowałabym tej małej ilości wolnego czasu tutaj."

„E, Ritsuko powiedziała, że zaczyna się twoja konferencja…"

„Okej, dzięki." Po krótkim „Na razie" do Kajiego, zostawiła dwóch mężczyzn samych.

„Hej, może pójdziemy na herbatę?" zaproponował starszy.

„Właściwie to," Shinji uśmiechnął się chytrze, „wolę kawę."

„Ech?"

„Kaji," zaczął Shinji, „pracujesz nie tylko dla NERV-u, prawda?"

Przez chwilę mężczyzna po drugiej stronie ławki na zewnątrz Kwatery Głównej NERV-u wyglądał, jakby się miał zakrztusić. Jednakże nie trwało to długo.

„Nie obawiasz się ludzi, którym ufasz, co?"

„Przepraszam."

„Kiedy nawet ty o tym wiesz…" westchnął Kaji. „To wygląda na to, że moja mała tajna praca dorywcza nie jest już taka tajna…"

„Nie wiem za wiele. Większość to tylko spekulacje. Ale właściwie to mam nadzieję, że część z nich jest prawdą…"

„Acha… Chodź, pokażę ci coś fajnego," agent posłał Shinjiemu swój firmowy uśmiech, kiedy wstał. „To jest, jeśli nie boisz się, że będę musiał sprawić, żebyś zniknął, bo wiesz za dużo…"

„Melony?" zapytał młody Ikari o to, co było oczywiste, kiedy ukląkł i sięgnął po jedną z owalnych roślin w zielone pasy.

Usta Kajiego ułożyły się w dumny uśmiech, kiedy podlewał swoje 'maleństwa'. „Czyż nie są piękne? To moje hobby."

„Nie martw się, twoja tajemnica jest u mnie bezpieczna," zapewnił Shinji. „Obie twoje tajemnice."

„No, dzięki. Wiesz, wspaniale jest coś tworzyć albo uprawiać. Możesz się nauczyć wielu rzeczy, na przykład przyjemności…"

„Taa," jego głos stał się monotonny. „ale im więcej przyjemności sprawia ci uprawianie ich, tym większego doznajesz bólu, kiedy je tracisz."

„Nie znosisz bólu?"

„W tym wypadku? Tak!" Shinji skinął głową, marszcząc brwi.

„Och? Co takiego okropnego stało się twoim roślinom, nad czym tak bardzo ubolewasz?"

Shinji spojrzał na niego, najwidoczniej zaskoczony. „Roślinom?"

„Czy co tam uprawiałeś?" Kaji wzruszył ramionami.

„Och, one… zniknęły…"

„Kradzież, co?"

„W pewnym sensie…" Shinji skinął głową. „Myślę, że trochę za bardzo je podlewasz," zmieniwszy nagle temat, przyłożył jeden z melonów do ucha i postukał w niego.

„Słucham?"

„Chociaż mogę się mylić. Powinieneś zapytać Asuki, ona wie o tym więcej niż ja… e… to znaczy… nieważne!" przeprosił szybko chłopak i odłożył owoc.

Kaji posłał mu tylko zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Nawet nie zauważył, że nie ruszał już konewką, podlewając to samo miejsce. To, że nieśmiały pilot EVA'y był kiedyś ogrodnikiem z zamiłowania, stanowiło dla niego nowość, ale czy nie powinien wiedzieć, gdyby Asuka znała się na podlewaniu? Wymieniałaby mu to tak często, jak swoje pozostałe zalety. I dlaczego miałaby powiedzieć Shinjiemu?

Dzwonek telefonu przerwał ciąg jego myśli i przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

Testy synchronizacyjne nadeszły i odeszły, tak jak dzień i noc. I prędzej niż później uczniowie szkoły, do której chodziły Dzieci znaleźli się z powrotem na lekcjach. Ale tak jak po nocy następował świt, tak i nawet po najnudniejszych lekcjach następowała przerwa śniadaniowa.

Wtedy właśnie przyjaciele zbierali się w miejscach, gdzie można ich było regularnie znaleźć, czyli w klasie, albo na zewnątrz, w cieniu drzew, na ławkach w pobliżu szkoły, na trawie przy boisku, a nawet na dachu.

Wtedy właśnie jedli i pili drugie śniadania, które ze sobą przynieśli, przygotowane bądź samodzielnie, albo też przez ich rodziców w domu, kupione w przesadnie drogich sklepach spożywczych, lub w miejscu, które było uważane za najgorszą z opcji: w szkolnym bufecie.

Wtedy też rozprzestrzeniały się najnowsze plotki.

„EVA Unit-03?" zapytał Shinji, wyraźnie poddenerwowany. Trochę nazbyt poddenerwowany jak na gust Kensukego.

„Ty… ty coś wiesz, prawda?" zapytał poruszony. Poderwał się tak szybko, że na chwilę stracił równowagę i prawie by pożałował siedzenia po drugiej stronie barierki, gdyby się jej nie złapał. Po tym złagodniał szok wywołany perspektywą spadnięcia z dachu kilku metrów w dół, złapał Shinjiego za kołnierz i potrząsnął przyjacielem. „No dalej, powiedz mi!"

„Ojej, ciekawe co Tōji robi tak długo? Wezwano go 20 minut temu…" jego przyjaciel podjął ponurą próbę zmiany tematu.

„Nie rób ze mnie durnia, Ikari! Wiesz, że tu przyjeżdża!"

„E… nie!"

„I że będzie testowany w Matsuhiro!"

„Nie mam pojęcia!"

„Słuchaj, jeszcze nie mają pilota, nie?"

„Nie wiem!"

„Mógłbyś spytać Misato, czy pozwoliliby mi go pilotować? Proszę, chcę…"

Mina Shinjiego nagle bardzo spoważniała. „Uwierz mi, nie chciałbyś go pilotować…"

„Hę? Czemu?" Kensuke gapił się, jak drugi chłopak gryzie się w język.

„E… b… bo jest… a… różowy, no właśnie, różowy!"

„To znasz nawet jego kolor? ŁAŁ!"

„Kensuke," złapał przyjaciela za ramiona i potrząsnął nim, „po prostu… po prostu skończ już z tym, dobra?"

„Och, dobra, dobra…" westchnął pokonany i oparł się o barierkę. „Masz rację, Tōji się nie spieszy. Może jest z przewodniczącą."

„Czemu tak sądzisz?"

„Ach, Shinji, nie widziałeś, jak na siebie patrzyli przez cały dzień?"

Shinji uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy zerknął w dół na rozmawiających, jedzących i śmiejących się uczniów dookoła szkoły. „Ach tak?"

Hikari wracała do klasy drugiej „a". Robiło się późno; słońce już zachodziło i większości uczniów nie było już od jakiegoś czasu. Tōji wciąż tam był, jako dyżurny; więc mogłaby sprawdzić… oczywiście czy wykonał swoją pracę.

No, może nie.

Wróciła myślami do chwili, kiedy wrócił z gabinetu dyrektora. Puste spojrzenie i monotonny głos ją martwiły, a nawet przerażały. Dyrektor nic jej nie powiedział; tylko tyle że to wykracza poza jego kompetencje. Nie uspokoiło to zbytnio jej myśli.

Kiedy weszła, zobaczyła go siedzącego w ławce, jedzącego to _jedzenie_, które zawsze kupował w sklepie.

„Suzuhara!" zawołała go.

„Hę?"

„Jesteś dyżurnym. Musisz napisać dzienny raport i poprawić ławki." Hikari przyłapała się na mówieniu w swojej typowej roli przewodniczącej. '_Cholera, Hikari! Zrobiłaś postępy. Chcesz to znowu stracić?_'

„Jeszcze nie jadłem drugiego śniadania. Zrobię to potem."

'_No dalej! Teraz albo nigdy,_' próbowała dodać sobie odwagi. „Suz… Tōji, co… co się stało podczas przerwy śniadaniowej? Wyglądałeś potem na trochę… zrozpaczonego…"

Wyraźnie skrzywił się na wspomnienie przerwy. „Ja… Ja…" Zmusił się do uśmiechu. „Udało mi się załatwić lepsze leczenie dla mojej siostry!"

„Ale- To świetnie!" zakrzyknęła radośnie. „Co zrobiłeś żeby to załatwić?"

„Nic takiego," mruknął. Jego uśmiech znowu zblednął, a oczy znowu zapatrzyły się w dal. „Tylko sprzedałem duszę…"

Misato spakowała się i była gotowa do drogi. Była tam walizka z ubraniami, torba z przekąskami i piwem na czas poza służbą (miała nadzieję, że wystarczyło to, póki nie będzie miała czasu na znalezienie sklepu), miała pistolet z jakichkolwiek powodów, ubrała nawet beret, ponieważ musiała powitać amerykańskie delegacje ze wszystkimi formalnościami, wliczając w to kompletne umundurowanie… Chwila, czegoś brakowało do kompletu.

„Shinji, widziałeś moją kurtkę?" zawołała w stronę mieszkania.

„Jasne, mam ją tutaj!" Chwilę później wyszedł zza rogu, z plecakiem w jednej ręce i jasnoczerwoną mundurową kurtką w drugiej. Misato wpatrywała się w niego podejrzliwie, kiedy ją od niego wzięła.

„Co ty z nią robiłeś?"

„E, wyczyściłem ją do podróży!" odpowiedział raczej nerwowo, biorąc swoje buty. „Hej, a gdzie Asuka?"

Pozwoliła mu skończyć ten temat, niepewna czy rzeczywiście chce dalszych wyjaśnień. „Już poszła. Próbuje mnie unikać."

„Wciąż przez Kajiego?"

To zaskakujące. Shinji to fajny dzieciak, bez wątpienia, ale nigdy nie wydawał się dobry w rozumieniu uczuć innych ludzi, a szczególnie jeśli chodziło o sprawy sercowe.

„Taa, najprawdopodobniej."

Ale coś wciąż ją gryzło. Jeszcze nie powiedziała mu o pilocie Unitu-03. Shinji może i okazywał przynajmniej małe oznaki polubienia pilotowania; nawet po wypadku z Dwunastym Aniołem jego stopień synchronizacji spadł jedynie o tyle żeby znów zostać ledwo pokonanym przez Asukę. Lecz nigdy nie zapomniałby, jakiego bólu może przysporzyć EVA. Nie była pewna, czy kiedykolwiek by im wybaczył, gdyby coś się stało któremuś z pilotów. Teraz kolejne z jego przyjaciół było postawione przed tym ryzykiem. A on nawet nie wiedział…

„Uch, tak przy okazji…" zaczęli oboje jednocześnie. Zatracona w myślach Misato nawet nie zauważyła, że milczał tak jak ona.

„Ty pierwszy…" zachęciła go.

„Ch… chciałem tylko powiedzieć: Uważaj tam na siebie. Nie wiemy… czy z tą EVA'ą wszystko w porządku, po tym co słyszałem o wypadku z Unitem-04…"

„Ojej, ktoś się o mnie martwi?" drażniła się z uśmiechem. „Nie trzeba. Ritsuko też tam jest. A nawet jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak… No, nasze EVA'y, piloci i personel są najlepsi."

„Mam nadzieję…" wyszeptał; nie brzmiąc, jakby go to bardzo przekonało.

„Shinji, muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć…" zaczęła w końcu, wciąż niepewna jak to powiedzieć. „Widzisz; pilot…"

Przerwał jej dzwonek do drzwi.

„Ja otworzę," oznajmił, zostawiając ją w połowie zdania.

Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, został niemal stratowany przez wbiegającego do środka Kensukego. Chłopiec w okularach zatrzymał się przed nią i ukłonił się nisko.

„Majorze Katsuragi! Oficjalnie proszę o zostanie pilotem Evangeliona Unitu-03!" wypalił, brzmiąc, jakby rzeczywiście mówił poważnie.

Misato jednakże odpowiedziała tak, jak każdy by odpowiedział na taką prośbę.

„E?"

„Chodź Kensuke, idziemy do szkoły! Na razie Misato!" powiedział Shinji, wypychając przyjaciela na zewnątrz. „Nie mówiłem ci, żebyś z tym skończył?"

„A teraz drugie śniadanie!" zawołał Kensuke, wypakowując jedzenie, kiedy dzwonek wreszcie uwolnił klasę drugą „a" od smęcenia ich nauczyciela na temat Drugiego Uderzenia. Ale rozglądając się, zauważył coś dziwnego. „E? Gdzie jest Tōji?"

„Nie wiem. Nie widziałem go ostatnio," stwierdził Shinji, wciąż siedząc w ławce.

„Tōji już poszedł? On bez drugiego śniadania? To niemożliwe!"

„No, ostatnio zachowuje się trochę dziwnie."

„I kto to mówi…" mruknął Kensuke, wpatrując się w przyjaciela.

„Hę?"

„Nic, nic," uspokoił go.

„Suzuhara."

Cichy głos rozproszył ciąg myśli Tōjiego. Poszedł na dach, gdzie spodziewał się być sam i mieć trochę czasu na myślenie o wszystkim i o niczym, podczas gdy opierał się o barierkę i wpatrywał się w dal. Ale najwyraźniej jego życzenie miało się nie spełnić, gdy zerknął przelotnie za siebie.

„A, to ty, Ayanami. Jeśli szukasz Shinjiego, to go tu nie ma."

Lecz nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Więc jeśli nie była tu szukać pilota Unitu-01, to by znaczyło… „Wiesz o mnie, nie? Wygląda na to, że Sōryū też wie."

„Tak."

„Tylko Shinji nie wie…"

„Sądzę, że się mylisz," przerwała mu Rei. Co zaskoczyło przygnębionego sportowca, bez wątpienia. Szansa na to, że Rei Ayanami komuś przerwie była tak mała jak szansa na bycie wybranym na… cóż, pilota EVA'y.

Wyszczerzył się krzywo na swoje porównanie.

„A dlaczego?"

„Ostatnio zachowuje się inaczej. Sōryū również. Oboje poprawili swoje umiejętności interakcji z ludźmi. Ikari nie jest tak nieśmiały w obecności innych ludzi. Agresywność Sōryū uspokoiła się na tyle, żeby akceptować obecność ludzi, których, jak twierdziła, nienawidzi, włącznie ze mną. Jednakże przez większość czasu próbują przekonać wszystkich, że te zmiany nie istnieją. Wydają się też posiadać większą wiedzę niż przedtem," powiedziała, albo dokładniej rzecz ujmując, zdała mu sprawozdanie niebieskowłosa dziewczyna.

Zmarszczył brwi i jednocześnie posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. Oczywiście zauważył lekkie zmiany w zachowaniu pilotów EVA, choć nie był pewny co do Asuki. Właściwie to według niego cała pierwsza trójka Dzieci stała się bardziej otwarta na innych. Oto właśnie prowadził rzeczywistą rozmowę z **tą** Rei Ayanami.

Ale nie rozumiał za bardzo jej ostatniego zdania. „Na jakiej podstawie możesz stwierdzić, ile wiedzą?"

„Obserwowałam ich."

„Możesz określić poziom ich wiedzy przez obserwację?"

„Tak."

„Kto by pomyślał…" Czekał, aż niebieskowłosa albinoska zapyta, co konkretnie miał na myśli.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że to _właśnie_ niebieskowłosa albinoska tam stała. „To znaczy, że obserwujesz też Sōryū. „Myślałem, że opiekujesz się tylko Shinjim."

„Nie rozumiem."

„Martwisz się o niego," stwierdził to, co dla niego było oczywiste od jakiegoś czasu.

„Tak? Być może."

„Nom."

„Hikari! Zjedzmy śniadanie!"

Donośny głos oderwał Hikari od wpatrywania się przez okno, gdzie obserwowała rozmowę na dachu między dwojgiem jej kolegów z klasy. Szczególnie ten płci męskiej przykuł jej wzrok i myśli.

„Och, Asuka, masz coś przeciwko jedzeniu dziś sama? Muszę… gdzieś iść," powiedziała oczekującej przyjaciółce.

Asuka zmarszczyła brwi na tę marną wymówkę. „Taa, jaaasne…"

„Wybacz, ale…" urwała Hikari, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powiedzieć. Nie zauważyła lekkiego, acz zdradzieckiego rumieńca, który wpełzł jej na twarz.

„Och, idź już! Ja zjem tutaj! Zupełnie sama!" Asuka odegrała ironiczną scenkę bycia zranioną, szczególnie podkreślając ostatnią część.

Choć wiedziała, że nie miało to być szczere, Hikari nie mogła się powstrzymać przed jakimś poczuciem winy, że zostawia najlepszą przyjaciółkę bez towarzystwa. „Mogłabyś dosiąść się do Ikariego i Aidy…"

„Jesteś pewna, że nic ci nie jest? Może to jakaś gorączka? Może naprawdę powinnaś wyjść nabrać świeżego powietrza czy co!"

„Okej," zachichotała brunetka z kucykami. „I, Asuka, mogłybyśmy dziś razem wracać do domu? Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać…"

„Pewnie, to mi daje okazję na uwolnienie się od pewnych ludzi."

„Tōji?" Ledwie parę minut po odejściu Rei znów zaskoczył go dziewczęcy głos. Ale kiedy się obrócił, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uśmiechnięciem się do piegowatej dziewczyny.

„O, cześć, Hikari," przywitał ją.

„Wszystko w porządku?" Ugryzła się w język. Oczywiście wszystko NIE było w porządku. „Wciąż… wciąż martwisz się jutrem, prawda?"

„To musi być dosyć oczywiste, co?" westchnął Tōji. „Kiedy nawet Ayanami przychodzi cię pocieszyć…"

Pocieszyć go? Jej mała zazdrosna cząstka złagodniała, gdy dowiedziała się, że ich rozmowa była 'tylko oficjalna'. Wtedy właśnie przypomniała sobie o pakunkach z drugim śniadaniem, które do tej pory nerwowo przekładała z ręki do ręki. „Hej, jadłeś już coś? My… To znaczy, zrobiłam trochę za dużo jedzenia. Moglibyśmy się podzielić… To jest, jeśli chcesz!"

„Czemu nie? Jedzenie nigdy nie zawiodło, jeśli chodzi o podnoszenie mnie na duchu." Z uśmiechem wziął jeden z pakunków, którymi go częstowała, kiedy usiedli żeby zjeść.

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło uśmiechniętej dziewczyny obserwującej ich z przez okno klasy drugiej „a".

„Wybacz, Asuka," Hikari przeprosiła przyjaciółkę. „Zazwyczaj wracasz do domu z Ikarim."

„Ach, nie martw się, Hikari. Jestem z nim tylko ze względu na pracę i w dodatku muszę jeszcze oglądać jego głupią twarz w domu."

„Och? Myślałam, że w końcu się lepiej rozumiecie…"

„E? Co?" wypaliła ruda raczej nerwowo. „Chyba ci się zdaje!"

Hikari nie była pewna co myśleć o tej reakcji, ale postanowiła więcej nie pytać. Przynajmniej na razie.

Po chwili spaceru wreszcie dotarły do miejsca, gdzie mogły porozmawiać bez przeszkód. Usiadły na ławce w tym punkcie obserwacyjnym; zachód słońca tworzył jeszcze bardziej spektakularny widok majestatycznego miasta Neo Tokio 3.

Siedząc tam w ciszy przez kilka chwil, Hikari próbowała wymyślić jak porozmawiać z przyjaciółką o Tōjim, nim Asuka straci cierpliwość i sobie pójdzie. I tak nie oczekiwała, że będzie z tego zadowolona.

Ale kiedy szukała odpowiednich słów do rozpoczęcia rozmowy, Asuka zabrała głos. „Hej, Hikari. Jest coś… co powinnaś wiedzieć o Su…"

„Jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jest Czwartym Dzieckiem; to ja już wiem." Przewodnicząca klasy drugiej „a" prawie roześmiała się z zaskoczonej i zszokowanej miny Drugiego Dziecka.

„HĘ? Skąd wiesz?"

„No, on… mi powiedział," wzruszyła ramionami Hikari.

„Że co?"

„Co? Nie wolno mu? Wszyscy wiedzą, że ty, Ikari i Ayanami jesteście pilotami, czemu miałby nie powiedzieć?"

Asuka potrząsnęła głową, najwidoczniej próbując odzyskać spokój. „Nie, to nie tak, to tylko… no, niespodziewane…"

„No, my…" Hikari czuła zbliżający się następny rumieniec. „Myślę, że trochę się do siebie zbliżyliśmy przez ostatnie parę dni…"

„O rany!" Nie można było przegapić sarkazmu w jej głosie. „Nie mów mi, że to już 'wielkie M'?"

„ 'Wielkie…?'" Teraz Hikari zarumieniła się z pełną mocą, wlepiła oczy w ziemię, kiedy zrozumiała, co Asuka miała na myśli. „N… nie wiem! A-ale… Myślę, że fajnie jest mieć kogoś, przed kim możesz się otworzyć… albo być tą jedyną."

„Taa," wyszeptała marzycielskim głosem.

„Hę?"

„E, to znaczy: Taa, taa!" dodała szybko Asuka bardziej sarkastycznym tonem.

Ale tym razem nie wymknęła się tak łatwo.

„Och, daj spokój, myślałaś o kimś, z kim mogłabyś się czymś takim dzielić!"

„Ha! Te wszystkie czułe słówka z twoim mięśniakiem musiały ci się rzucić na umysł! Wiesz dobrze, że nikogo nie potrzebuję!" zawołała dumnie ruda, ale bez zwyczajowej determinacji.

A przynajmniej nie wystarczyło to Hikari.

„Hmm, kto to może być? Gdyby to był twój pan Kaji, zareagowałabyś inaczej. Założę się, że to jednak Ikari! Wygląda na dosyć miłego…"

„Co? On jest najgłupszy ze wszystkich, ten baka! Nie ma pojęcia, jak odnosić się do innych!"

„Och, ale…"

„Skończ już!"

„Okej, okej," zachichotała Hikari.

„A niech to," wkurzyła się Asuka, krzyżując ramiona. „Co się stało z tą nieśmiałą dziewczynką, która już rumieniła się na jasnoczerwono, kiedy tylko zahaczało się o takie tematy?"

„Chyba jest jakoś szczęśliwa…"

„Hej, skoro już wiedziałaś i najwidoczniej nie musisz już wiedzieć jak się z nim migdalić; to o czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać?"

Uśmiech Hikari zbladł, kiedy przypomniała sobie powód, dla którego tam siedziały. „Byłam tylko ciekawa… o jutrzejszy test. I to co potem. On… on… będzie bezpieczny, nie?"

„Co? To o to chodzi?"

„Asuka, proszę…" Zacisnęła lekko drżące ręce. „Mówię poważnie…"

Asuka burknęła słyszalnie. „No dobra, dobra, pobawimy się w jego niańki. Zadowolona?"

Z uśmiechem, który wrócił jej na usta, Hikari z skinęła głową, szczerze wdzięczna za obietnicę przyjaciółki. Skąd miała wiedzieć, że Asuka złożyła już podobną obietnicę dawno temu?

„Nie mam czasu! Czemu nie dasz mi się teraz w spokoju pouczyć?"

„Phi! Czemu nie wyjdziesz i nie zostawisz mnie samą z Kajim?"

„No już, już, przestańcie się sprzeczać, wy dwoje!" westchnął Kaji, wtrącając się w co najmniej piątą kłótnię tego wieczora. Niemal chciał móc nie 'zgłosić się na ochotnika' do pilnowania Dzieci przez cztery dni, kiedy nie było Katsuragi. „Chyba przyda mi się kąpiel. I czy moglibyście, proszę, spróbować się nie pozabijać?"

„Dałeś im to?" zapytała Asuka, nie podnosząc wzroku znad nudnego czasopisma, które czytała. Leżała przed włączonym, lecz ignorowanym telewizorem niedaleko Shinjiego, który wydawał się koncentrować na podręcznikach i swoim laptopie na stole.

„Włożyłem anonimowe ostrzeżenie do kurtki Misato. Ale nie miałem za dużo czasu z Kajim. Porozmawiam z nim dziś w nocy."

„Lepiej żebyś to zrobił. To może być twoja ostatnia szansa na zobaczenie się z nim."

„I tak tego nie rozumiem," westchnął, w końcu na nią patrząc. „Będziesz go widywać dużo częściej niż ja."

„Och," pozwoliła czasopismu wypaść jej z rąk, zamknęła oczy i oparła głowę na swoich obecnie skrzyżowanych ramionach, „dobrze wiesz, że pomyśli po prostu, że to jakiś liścik miłosny."

„Nic dziwnego, sądząc po sposobie, w jaki się przy nim zachowujesz!" mruknął Shinji, marszcząc brwi.

„Co?" Asuka wyszczerzyła się. „Czy słyszałam jakąś zazdrość?"

„No, wczoraj byłaś z nim przez dobry szmat czasu…" stwierdził z przesadzonym bólem w głosie.

„Ooooo, biedny Shinji!" zakpiła. „Ciekawe co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, żeby ci to wynagrodzić?"

Gdy tylko to powiedziała, usłyszała, jak wstaje i wkrótce usłyszała, jak pochyla się nad nią od tyłu, ostrożnie żeby nie obudzić PenPena, który spał przy jej boku.

„Wolę żebyś zrobiła coś ze mną zamiast dla mnie," szepnął jej do ucha, przez co przebiegł jej dreszcz po karku. „Szkoda że Kaji zostaje na noc. Moglibyśmy zrobić coś, czego nie robiliśmy, od kiedy tu jesteśmy."

„I nie zrobimy," starała się, żeby to zabrzmiało stanowczo, ale bez większego powodzenia, czując, jak jego oddech łaskocze ją po plecach. „Zauważyliby najpóźniej przy następnym badaniu chemicznym."

„Hmm, jesteś naprawdę tą samą Asuką, która zawsze chciała zostać troszkę dłużej w łóżku?" Jego ręce powoli przesunęły się po jej szczupłej talii, kiedy wzdychała z powodu delikatnych pocałunków, jakie składał jej na szyi.

„Ty… ach… hentaju!" Przygryzła wargi, tłumiąc za głośny jęk. „Lepiej byś wykorzystał ten czas i wymyślił zamiast tego jak wynagrodzić ostatni pierwszy raz."

„Co? Dalej masz mi to za złe?" Zaskoczony odsunął się trochę, zanim znów się pochylił. „Poza tym nie pamiętam, żebyś potem jakoś specjalnie narzekała."

„I co z tego? To nie znaczy, że nie jesteś mi winien czegoś lepszego! Och, i przestań, zanim nie będziemy mogli przestać!" obróciła się nieco i odepchnęła go, tak bardzo jak tego żałowała. „Kaji wróci lada moment!"

„Ale…"

„Żadnych ale! A teraz wracaj do swojego komputera i książek i udawaj, że uczysz się jak grzeczny chłopiec, zanim wróci Kaji!" poinstruowała, wskazując na stół.

„Dobra, dobra…" Powłóczył się z powrotem i osunął się na swoje miejsce, wzdychając.

„I zostań tam!" przypomniała mu z naciskiem, dokładnie w chwili, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i ukazał się Kaji, odziany teraz w zielony szlafrok, wycierający sobie włosy.

„Aaach, jaka miła, gorąca kąpiel," oznajmił, zanim zauważył napiętą atmosferę, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. „Znowu się kłócicie? Zawsze tacy jesteście, jak nie ma Katsuragi?"

„Właściwie to _zawsze_ tak jest…" mruknął Shinji.

„Ach, nie słuchaj go! Dla ciebie próbuję być dla niego milsza, ale nic na to nie poradzę. On mnie po prostu ciągle prowokuje!"

„Przepraszam…"

„Widzisz? Znowu to robi!"

Kaji westchnął w duchu. „Taa, widzę. Lepiej chodźmy spać. To najlepsze co można zrobić w takich sytuacjach!"

„Kaji? Śpisz?" głos Shinjiego zakłócił ciszę ciemnego obecnie salonu, gdzie on i Kaji leżeli w swoich futonach.

„Nie, jeszcze nie," odpowiedział starszy.

„Ile wiesz o moim ojcu?"

„Hę? No, no, to trochę niespodziewane pytanie. Myślałem, że…"

„To znaczy, o jego pracy," przerwał mu Shinji. „I o tych, którzy nad nim stoją?"

Po raz kolejny w przeciągu kilku dni młody Ikari zaskoczył Kajiego. „Wiesz o SEELE?"

„Hę? Nie wiedziałem, jak się nazywają. Po prostu czasem słyszałem coś o komitecie."

Kaji skinął głową, chociaż odwrócony w inną stronę nie był pewien, czy Shinji go widzi. Informacja o komitecie nie była tak zastrzeżona jak ta o SEELE, nawet jeśli ta informacja mówiła tylko, że była to część administracji UN, której podlegał NERV.

„No, to właściwie żadna różnica. Komitet składa się z najwyższych rangą członków SEELE i istnieje tylko po to żeby utrzymywać pozory kontrolowania NERV-u przez UN."

„Czyli wiesz o nich sporo?"

„Powiedzmy, że wiem więcej, niż wychodziłoby to na zdrowie…" powiedział, bojąc się, że powiedział już o wiele za dużo.

„Wystarczająco dużo żeby nam pomóc?"

„E?" Kaji przewrócił się na drugi bok, kiedy usłyszał, jak chłopak wstaje i podchodzi do swoich ubrań. Po chwili poszukiwań wrócił z kopertą w ręce.

„Weź to," wręczył mu ją. „I zachowaj to w tajemnicy. Proszę, możliwe że tylko ty możesz to zrobić."

„Co to jest?" zapytał Kaji, kiedy próbował przeczytać litery na kopercie w świetle księżyca: „Otworzyć po Czternastym!"

Tymczasem Shinji wrócił pod kołdrę i ponownie zamknął oczy.

„Może ostatnia nadzieja na przyszłość…" mruknął.

„Myślisz, że test już się zaczął?" Hikari przekładała swoje jeszcze nie odwinięte śniadanie z ręki do ręki.

„Och, Hikari! Pytasz co najmniej szósty raz!" Asuka wyraźnie się zirytowała, siedząc w ławce i podpierając głowę reką. Lecz Hikari nie mogła przestać się martwić.

„Przepraszam…"

„Super, teraz nawet gadasz jak Shinji!"

„Przepr… o, rozumiem, co masz na myśli." Zachichotałaby, gdyby była w odpowiednim nastroju. Ale przynajmniej na chwilę na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. „Po prostu…Czy kiedykolwiek twoje uczucia do kogoś były tak silne, że zawsze się martwiłaś, jak nie wiedziałaś, czy jest bezpieczny?"

Przez moment wydawało jej się, że widzi, jak Asuka zerka na pustą ławkę Shinjiego, ale to spojrzenie zniknęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło. „Przestań tak usychać z miłości do tego palanta! Zobaczysz: Prędzej niż bym chciała, stanie się kolejnym niekompetentnym pilotem, którym będę się musiała opiekować, żeby sobie nie zrobił krzywdy."

„Taa, może masz rację," powiedziała Hikari, ale ani jej głos, ani mina nie wskazywały na to, żeby mówiła to z przekonaniem. „Nie jestem głodna," westchnęła i wręczyła swoje śniadanie Asuce. „Chcesz to zjeść?"

„Ej, czekasz na telefon?"

„Co?" Shinji podniósł wzrok, zaskoczony nagłym pytaniem.

„Zaglądałeś na telefon kilka razy przez ostatnie pół godziny," poinformował Kensuke, zanim wyszczerzył się do przyjaciela. „Ej, Shinji, czyżby to była… dziewczyna?"

„Nie," westchnął, przewracając oczami. „Właściwie to mam nadzieję, że nie zadzwoni."

„Acha. Masz natarczywego fana?"

„Natarczywego? Taa, w pewnym sensie. Ale na pewno nie fana."

„Och," zaczął porozumiewawczo Kensuke, poprawiając okulary, „od kiedy Asuka rozkazuje ci przez telefon?"

„E? Czemu Asuka miałaby to robić?"

„Co? Już ją bronisz? Do licha, co z wami dwoma?"

„N-nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi!"

„Ostatnio trochę dziwnie się zachowujecie. Za bardzo… no nie wiem… przyjaźnie."

Shinji zaśmiał się nerwowo. „P-pewnie ci się zdaje. Zapomniałeś o jej wczorajszym 'powitaniu'? I powinieneś zobaczyć, jak trzy dni temu wkurzyła się na mnie, że zapomniałem jej drugiego śniadania."

Kensuke zlekceważył skomlenie przyjaciela jako kiepskie wymówki, wydając z siebie 'phi'. „Nie 'sympatyzujesz z diabłem', prawda?"

Shinji zarumienił się lekko, ale nie na tyle lekko żeby uszło to spojrzeniu Kensukego. Lecz nieśmiałemu pilotowi EVA'y nie było dane wyjąkać wyraźnie nie do końca zgodne z prawdą zaprzeczenie.

Komórka zadzwoniła.

„Wypadek w Matsuhiro?" zapytał Shinji, którego właśnie informowano o sytuacji i siedział w już przygotowanym EVA Unicie-01. „Co… co z całą załogą? Misato?"

„Jeszcze nie mogli się skontaktować," poinformowała Rei.

„Ale… co robić? Nie możemy sami walczyć z Aniołem."

„Komandor Ikari przejmuje bezpośrednie dowodzenie."

„Ojciec? Ale…"

„Przestań już jęczeć!" Na ekranie komunikacyjnym pojawiła się twarz Asuki. „Skopiemy temu Aniołowi dupę, z Misato czy bez!"

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy usłyszał jej tyradę. Wyraźnie słyszał, że też była poddenerwowana, dużo bardziej niż powinna. Powiedziała nawet _skopie**my**_ zamiast _skopi**ę**_.

'_Albo Misato nie dostała wiadomości, albo nic to nie zmieniło…_'

A teraz wszystko miało się powtórzyć. Trzynasty Anioł przejął kontrolę nad EVA'ą-03.

Próba wystrzelenia pluga nie powiedzie się. Komandor zaniecha Unitu-03 i uzna go za cel.

Pozostałe EVA'y zostaną rozdzielone żeby uformować trzy linie obrony w pobliżu Nobeyamy.

'_Największa 'pomyłka'!_' Mocno uchwycił urządzenia sterujące. '_Ale to się nie powtórzy!_'

„Cel zbliża się!" zadźwięczał głos Hyūgi przez komunikator.

Wtedy znalazł się w polu widzenia Shinjiego.

Był taki, jak pamiętał; ze słońcem za plecami, wyglądał bardziej jak czarny demon z nagłębszych czeluści piekieł, niż jak święty posłaniec, którego imieniem został nazwany.

„Ale… to jest EVA. To jest… Anioł?" zapytał, nie musząc udawać zdenerwowania. Wiedza o tym, co zależało od ich dzisiejszego sukcesu wystarczyła do przyspieszenia bicia jego serca.

„Tak, to jest cel."

Wzdrygnął się na dźwięk zimnego głosu swojego ojca. Walczył z pragnieniem odszczeknięcia mu czegoś, pamiętając, co zrobił ostatnim razem. Na szczęście komentarz Asuki przerwał ciąg jego myśli.

„EVA została przejęta przez Anioła?"

Shinji zamknął oczy. Czas na małą zmianę. „Pilot… Jest jeszcze w środku?"

Żadnej odpowiedzi.

„M… muszę pomóc…" wymamrotał. Wstał, rzucił broń na ziemię i pobiegł w stronę 'pierwszej linii obrony'.

Jeśli komandor był zaskoczony, to jego głos za bardzo tego nie zdradzał. „Co robisz?"

'_Tylko zmieniam historię…_'

Tym razem była przygotowana.

Tym razem nie była nieuważna.

Tym razem zatrzymała swoimi rękami nienaturalnie szybkie uderzenie.

'_Tym razem nie dostaniesz mnie tak łatwo!_'

Shinji prowadził swoją EVA'ę do przodu tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, podczas gdy jego ojciec próbował namówić go do zatrzymania się.

„Trening Pilot Sōryū czyni ją lepiej reagującą na nieznane zagrożenia niż ciebie."

„To nie znaczy, że nie mogę pomóc!"

„Trzecie Dziecko!" Głos komandora nabrał zaledwie odrobiny, ale zauważalnej złości. „Rozkazano ci pozostać na pozycji, dopóki nie poznamy możliwości Anioła!"

„Muszę uratować pilota Unitu-03!"

„EVA i jej pilot są straceni. Każda próba ratunku jest bezskutecznym i niepotrzebnym ryzykiem. Anioł ma być zniszczony!"

„Nie!" oznajmił Shinji tak zdecydowanie, jak potrafił. „Nie zaatakuję, dopóki pilot jest w środku!"

„Od kiedy to on jest taki pewny siebie?" zastanawiał się Fuyutsuki, obserwując, podobnie jak pozostali w Central Dogma, przemieszczającą się na olbrzymim ekranie EVA-01.

„W najgorszym momencie," zaklął Gendō. „Jego nieposłuszeństwo powoduje niebezpieczeństwo dla Unitu-01. Jeśli Anioł przejmie też tę EVA'ę, wszystko stracone." Zwrócił się do techników poniżej. „Przerwać połączenia pomiędzy Unitem-01 a pilotem!" rozkazał. „Aktywować dummy plug!"

„Sir," wypaliła młoda kobieta, którą rozpoznał jako por. Ibuki, „z dummy plugiem wciąż są problemy, a bez dr. Akagi…"

„Wszystko jest lepsze od pilota, który nie wykonuje rozkazów!" przerwał jej Ikari.

„Ale, Sir!" zaprotestowała. „Przecież on **atakuje** Anio…"

„Nieważne! Wykonać!"

„Tak jest…"

„Ikari…" ostrzegł na próżno Podkomandor.

EVA-01 nagle się zatrzymała. Ciemność otoczyła Trzecie Dziecko, nim czerwone światło ogarnęło plug. Ale zamiast panikować Shinji wyszczerzył się tylko.

Jego normalny widok wrócił w mgnieniu oka.

EVA-01 ruszyła dalej.

„Unit-01 odrzuca dummy plug! Połączenia z pilotem przywrócone!"

„Dziękuję, mamo!"

Fioletowy mech skoczył na spotkanie z Aniołem.

„Co?" Komandor stracił na chwilę swoje zimne i profesjonalne nastawienie. „To niemożliwe!"

„Wygląda na to, że matka wybrała swojego ulubieńca…" stwierdził spokojnie Fuyutsuki.

„Yui? Wybrałaś chłopca zamiast własnego ciała?" zdumiał się Gendō, nawet nie dostrzegając ironii w tym pytaniu.

„Ej, baka! Znowu chcesz być w centrum uwagi?"

Kiedy Shinji dobiegł na miejsce, dwie EVA'y siłowały się ze sobą. Asuka potrzebowała obu ramion i jednej nogi, żeby utrzymać opętany Unit-03 zarówno: w miejscu, jak i na bezpieczną odległość od śliniącej się paszczy Anioła.

„Wybacz! Mogłabyś…" urwał, kiedy czarna EVA wyzwoliła jedno ze swoich wydłużanych ramion z uścisku Unitu-02 i złapała za głowę EVA-01. Warcząc ze złości, złapawszy ramię obiema rękami, próbował się uwolnić, ale bezskutecznie.

„Cholera!" zaklęła Asuka. „Stój no spokojnie!"

„Ayanami! Przydałaby się nam…"

„… pomoc!"

Rei znów znalazła się w bardzo nieznanej dla siebie sytuacji.

Była w rozterce.

To nie było zgodne ze strategią Komandora. Unit-03 był stracony. Anioł miał być zniszczony.

Ale…

On wciąż tam jest. Zostanie ranny. Zabity.

Ale…

Zatrzymać Anioła, wykorzystując przewagę. Pokonać Anioła za wszelką cenę.

Ale…

Pomóc Ikariemu i Sōryū. Uratować Czwarte.

Ale…

Rozkazy. Komandora…

' „_Nie ufasz pracy swojego ojca?"_'

' „_Jak mógłbym, mając takiego ojca?"_'

_Czyżby to była prawda?_ Czyżby jego decyzje nie zawsze były godne zaufania? Czyżby się… mylił?

„Co…"

„ … Co robić?"

Komandor zmarszczył brwi, choć bardzo lekko. Sytuacja coraz bardziej wymykała mu się spod kontroli. „Pozostać…!"

„Ikari!" zbeształ go Fuyutsuki. „Jeśli nie pozwolimy jej im pomóc, możemy stracić więcej niż jedną EVA'ę!"

Nie odpowiedział. Fuyutsuki nie był nawet pewien, czy faktycznie go posłuchał, czy tylko się nad tym zastanawiał.

„Komandorze?" zapytała znów Rei.

„Ruszaj pomóc pozostałym pilotom…" mruknął niezadowolony Ikari.

„Zrozumiano," przyjęła nowy rozkaz z większą ulgą, niż się spodziewała.

Upuściwszy strzelbę, ruszyła na spotkanie z Aniołem.

Wrzask odbijał się echem w powietrzu, kiedy Shinji wygiął wydłużane ramię pod dziwnym kątem, gdy próbował się uwolnić. Jakkolwiek nie przeklinałby się za możliwe zranienie pilota, nadszedł czas na atak. Zanim doszedł do siebie, EVA-02 szybko kopnęła w nogi nikczemnego Unitu, powalając go twarzą ku ziemi. Ryknął wściekle, kiedy siłował się z dwiema EVA-mi, które natychmiast mocno przyszpiliły go tak mocno, jak to możliwe.

„Ayanami!" zawołał Shinji do przybyłej właśnie niebieskiej EVA'y.

Rei pobiegła tak szybko, jak potrafiła, aby móc złapać na wpół wysunięty z pleców wijącego się Unitu-03 entry plug. Otaczająca go jak muł guma rozszerzyła się, nie chcąc uwolnić pluga, kiedy mocno za niego pociągnęła.

„Nie utrzymam go za długo!"

„Przestań… jęczeć… Trzeci!" skrytykowała go Asuka, mimo że sama brzmiała, jakby miała kłopoty z przytrzymaniem drgającego ciała.

Wreszcie plug został powoli wyjęty. Z ramienia EVA-00 wysunął się Prog-Knife i pozostały glut został usunięty szybkim cięciem.

Czwarte Dziecko zostało uwolnione.

„Super! A teraz trzeba zanieść go w bezpieczne… miejsce?" okrzyk Shinjiego zamarł. Czarne ogromne cielsko obezwładniało.

„Trzynasty Anioł zamilkł! Wzór niebieski zniknął!" ogłosił Aoba przez komunikator.

„Czyżby…?"

'_Zależał od pilota?_'

Powoli wycofali się od najwyraźniej martwego Anioła.

„Pokonaliśmy… go…"

„Tak po prostu…" zdumiała się Asuka, zanim powróciła do swojego zwykłego nastawienia. „Phi, spodziewałam się bardziej chwalebnego zwycięstwa. A najgorsze że wy dwoje się wtrąciliście…"

„Asuka, uważaj!"

„C…" Nie zdążyła powiedzieć nic więcej, kiedy znokautował ją potężny cios w brzuch jej EVA'y. Czarne ramię powróciło do swego normalnego rozmiaru, gdy Anioł skoczył pod, wydawałoby się, niemożliwym kątem; oczy jarzące się czystą bielą; paszcza wyszczerzona z kontrastującymi czerwonymi zębami.

„Wzór niebieski przywrócony! EVA-02 nie działa, pilot nieprzytomny!"

'_Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem!_' Shinji zacisnął zęby, kiedy obejrzał się na leżący czerwony Unit. '_Kurde! Nie będzie tym zachwycona, jak się obudzi._'

Shinji obserwował przerażony, jak ramię czarnej EVA'y, które wcześniej wykręcił, wraca do swojej pierwotnej pozycji. Ale, co gorsza, na całym cielsku pojawiły się grube żyły naprężając wszędzie płyty pancerza i w końcu rozrywając to, co ograniczało EVA'ę. Burcząc ciężko, Trzynasty wgapił się prosto w Unit-01.

„Ayanami, zanieś plug w bezpieczne miejsce!" krzyknął, kiedy wyjął Prog Knife, przygotowany do walki.

Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że zrobiła, co mówił, jako że nie miał czasu na nią patrzeć. W pełni przebudzony obecnie Anioł skoczył za jego plecy w ułamek sekundy i rąbnął zaskoczoną EVA'ą prosto w najbliższą górę, przez co upuściła ona nóż. Zanim Shinji zdążył zareagować, poczuł coś zaciskającego mu się na szyi. Gdyby nie śmiertelna sytuacja, może by się zaśmiał z tego, jak historia się powtórzyła. Tyle że tym razem był gotowy na starcie.

Lecz szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy zanikł, kiedy szeroko otworzył oczy. Zamiast nachylić się bezpośrednio nad nim, Anioł stał daleko poza jego zasięgiem, dzięki swoim wydłużanym członkom. Jakkolwiek by się nie starał zachować spokój, Shinji zaczął panikować, kiedy brak powietrza stawał się coraz bardziej widoczny.

„Odciąć synchronizację do 60!" rozkazał Fuyutsuki technikom, ale został zatrzymany przez wyższego rangą oficera.

„Zaczekaj!"

„Ale jak tak dalej pójdzie, pilot umrze!" przypomniał Komandorowi.

„Jak dotychczas to jego najlepsza walka. Bardzo mnie ciekawi, jak dobrze sobie z tym poradzi."

„Nawet jeśli go to zabije?"

Były profesor nie był pewien, co go bardziej przeraziło: rozkazy Komandora, czy jego okrutny uśmiech.

Próbował uwolnić się ze śmiercionośnego uścisku, ale bezskutecznie. Jedyne co mógł teraz zrobić, to szukać nerwowo czegoś, co mogłoby mu pomóc; głazu, czy wielkiego drogowskazu albo budki telefonicznej, albo jego noża…

Jego noża!

Gdy tylko poczuł rękojeść, wyciągnął się tak daleko, jak potrafił żeby dobrze zacisnąć na nim palce i wbił go w ramię Anioła. Lecz ten mimo wrzasków bólu nie puścił ofiary. Shinji wbił ostrze głębiej i dalej przez 'skórę', ścigając się z czasem, zanim zemdleje. Wtedy wreszcie uścisk na jego szyi rozwarł się, a powietrze przeszył okropny wrzask, kiedy ramię zostało odcięte.

Shinji nie tracił czasu. Gdy już złapał oddech, rzucił się na Anioła i zanim ten mógł zareagować, wbił mu Prog Knife prosto w gardło. Szyja Unitu EVA'y, choć grubsza od ramion, nie powstrzymała Shinjiego od ponownego próbowania tej samej strategii. Adrenalina buzująca mu w żyłach nie pozwalała mu się specjalnie zastanawiać nad bardziej adekwatnym sposobem zabicia tego Anioła. Ignorował ciągłe uderzenia pozostałej pięści szamotającego się Unitu i pchał dalej. Mniej więcej w połowie Anioł drgnął po raz ostatni, kiedy reszta głowy padła ofiarą grawitacji.

Shinji gapił się, dysząc, na tułów, nim w końcu odprężył się z ulgą.

Za wcześnie!

„Jeszcze żyje?" zadał pytanie nie skierowane do nikogo konkretnego, kiedy bezgłowe ciało zaczęło potykać się do przodu, po tym jak stało nieruchomo jedynie przez kilka chwil. Z jednym ramieniem częściowo odciętym, bez głowy, z popękanymi wszędzie płatami pancerza i grubymi żyłami, humanoidalna postać wyglądała bardziej jak zombie z taniego horroru, przy swoich powolnych, nieskoordynowanych ruchach.

'_Nie wierzę! Naprawdę muszę go rozpruć na niezliczone kawałeczki żeby go zabić?_' Właśnie wtedy mignęła mu przed oczami czerwień na otwartym teraz obszarze klatki piersiowej Unitu. '_Oczywiście! Rdzeń!_'

Na szczęście bez żadnej koordynacji Anioł nie był już wielkim zagrożeniem. Szybki atak przewrócił uszkodzonego olbrzyma. Shinji rozerwał pozostały pancerz, odsłaniając rdzeń Anioła/EVA'y. Przy małym tylko oporze, wbijał nóż jeszcze, jeszcze i jeszcze.

Poczuł jakoś jednocześnie satysfakcję i przerażenie, kiedy odcięta głowa wydała ostatni wrzask wściekłości i agonii, gdy czerwona kula wreszcie pękła i rozpadła się na tysiące kawałków. Następującą potem ciszę zakłócił tylko upadek bezwładnego tułowia na ulicę.

W końcu Unit-03 – Trzynasty Anioł – był martwy.

I tym razem Shinji Ikari uśmiechnął się.

Słysząc syreny i biegnących medyków, Misato powoli otworzyła oczy.

„Jeszcze żyję?" Mimo środków przeciwbólowych, jakie najwyraźniej podali jej medycy, czuła różne siniaki i skaleczenia, a jej lewe ramię było zdrętwiałe. Domyślała się, że było co najmniej skręcone, a może nawet złamane. Wtedy właśnie zauważyła, jak ktoś kuca przy jej noszach. „Kaji?"

„Miałaś szczęście, Katsuragi," powiedział z uśmiechem, najwyraźniej sądząc po zniszczeniach, jakie spowodował nikczemny Unit.

„Co z Ritsuko?"

„Nie martw się. Jest w lepszym stanie niż ty."

„Tak?" Udało jej się uśmiechnąć, ale wtedy sobie przypomniała. „A EVA-03?"

„Zniszczona jako Anioł przez Unita-01."

Stwierdzić, że była w szoku, to wielkie niedopowiedzenie. „J-jeszcze nie powiedziałam Shinjiemu," odwróciła od niego wzrok.

„Nie musisz…"

Jednakże ona nie słuchała. „Potrzebny mi komunikator!" Kierowana poczuciem winy przezwyciężyła ból, usiadła z wysiłkiem i zwróciła się do zabieganych techników. „Natychmiast dajcie mi połączenie z EVA-01."

„Katsuragi, posłuchaj…"

„Nie teraz, Kaji!"

Shinji czuł się, jakby czekał na wyniki ważnego testu. Rei przeniosła entry plug EVA-03 na bezpieczną odległość od walki, ale nie wróciła do bazy na wypadek, gdyby była potrzebna. Z tego powodu stan pilota do tej pory nie był jeszcze sprawdzony.

„Shinji…" Uśmiechnął się do rozpraszającego głosu.

„Misato, nic ci nie jest?"

„Shinji, przepraszam. Ma…" wyszeptała.

„Wiem, że to Tōji," wyznał.

„Shinji? Skąd…?"

„Wybacz, Misato, ale muszę teraz tego posłuchać…" przerwał jej, kiedy wreszcie usłyszał głos Mayi przez komunikator.

„Raport od ekipy ratunkowej entry pluga: Przeżycie pilota potwierdzone."

„Jest nieprzytomny. Jego lewe ramię i noga…"

Shinji wstrzymał oddech. '_Nie! Niemożliwe! My…_'

„… wyglądają na złamane, ale poza tym…"

Wypuścił powietrze i opadł uspokojony na siedzenie.

„Shinji? Shinji?" zapytała zaniepokojona Misato. „Odbierasz mnie? Wszystko w porządku?"

Zmęczony uśmiech wpełzł mu na usta. Przynajmniej tym razem wygrali w taki sposób, w jaki powinni.

„Tak, Misato, nic mi nie jest…"

Przynajmniej jeden sukces…

„Sir, muszę zaprotestować!" Stwierdzenie, że Misato była wściekła, było niedopowiedzeniem. Ledwo mogła utrzymać jako taką dyscyplinę. Wyszła ze szpitala z obandażowanym ramieniem i siniakami i popędziła do pretensjonalnie dużego, acz mrocznego biura Komandora Ikariego, gdy tylko usłyszała, że Shinji został tu wezwany 'aby ponieść konsekwencje swojej niesubordynacji'. „Zawieszenie Trzeciego Dziecka ze służby na dłużej niż tydzień może się okazać zgubne w razie kolejnego ataku!"

„W razie ataku Anioła ruszy do walki, ale tylko jeśli będzie to naprawdę konieczne," odpowiedział chłodno Komandor, ręce przed ustami i okulary przeciwsłoneczne przed oczami jak zawsze maskowały jego uczucia.

Misato zacisnęła swoją zdrową pięść. To nie było ani trochę uczciwe. Rozkazy czy nie, z powodzeniem pokonał Anioła, a także uratował przyjacielowi życie. I za to miał być ukarany? Po tym jak w końcu pokazał trochę pewności siebie w pilotowaniu EVA'y?

„Sir, ja…"

„Majorze, nie kwestionujcie moich decyzji!" przerwał jej. „Zawieszenie jest skutkiem jego zachowania. W przeszłości kilka razy nie słuchał rozkazów i zostawiałem jego ukaranie wam, jako że byliście wtedy jego dowodzącym oficerem. Ale tym razem był pod moimi bezpośrednimi rozkazami i nie przepuszczę mu bez nagany!"

„Ale…"

„Misato…" przerwał jej słaby głos tego, o którym rozmawiano. Do tej pory Shinji milczał. Wciąż tam tylko stał, rzucając ojcu piorunujące spojrzenie, nie wzdrygając się ani razu, kiedy dyskutowano nad jego losem.

Jak gdyby się czegoś takiego spodziewał.

„Skończ już, dobrze? _Komandor _wydał rozkazy bardzo jasno," ciągnął, kiedy się odwrócił i udał się do drzwi.

Misato po prostu skinęła głową, wciąż patrząc gniewnie na starszego Ikariego, zanim poszła za młodszym.

„Będą coś podejrzewać, Ikari!" ostrzegł Podkomandor Fuyutsuki, kiedy oboje wyszli. „Tak nielogiczny rozkaz do ciebie nie pasuje."

„Tylko się dostosowuję. Nie pozwolę mu zepsuć scenariusza."

Starszy człowiek zmarszczył brwi. „Czasem zastanawiam się, czy rzeczywiście w dalszym ciągu trzymasz się tego samego scenariusza, do którego przekonaliście mnie z Yui…"

Gendō nie odpowiedział.

Wyszczerzył się tylko za swoimi złączonymi rękami.

---------------------------------------

**Słowa od Jimmy'ego Wolka: **O rany, wyszło dużo śmieszniej, niż miałem zamiar. To miał być poważny fic. westchnienie

Dobra, zaczynamy od początku (a niby od czego?).

Zanim fani Rei zlinczują mnie za zrobienie z niej słabej, szybko męczącej się dziewczyny (chociaż sądzę, że to bardziej wiarygodne niż zrobienie z niej potężnej niszczycielki, jak to robią niektórzy autorzy), powinienem wam powiedzieć: Piesza wycieczka była orginalnie zaplanowana całkowicie inaczej, jak wspomniano, w towarzystwie Tōjiego i Hikari, z mdlejącą Hikari, niosącym ją Tōjim, itd. (co uczyniłoby też związek T/H dużo bardziej wiarygodnym) i miało to być gdzieś pomiędzy 'zadaniem doręczyciela' Tōjiego, a jego wyborem na Czwarte Dziecko. Ale po obejrzeniu odcinków po raz kolejny zauważyłem, że nie byłoby na to czasu, ponieważ mają szkołę do późnego popołudnia/wczesnego wieczora i nie ma tam żadnego wolnego dnia. Ale gdyby się do siebie zbliżyli przed tymi odcinkami, reszta rozdziału też by nie wypaliła. A ponieważ nie chciałem odrzucać tej sceny, wysłałem Rei z Asuką i Shinjim. Tak przy okazji, hardkorowi otaku (do których ja się nie zaliczam, bo musiałem to sprawdzić) mogą zauważyć: Koichi Yamadera jest seiyū Kajiego.

Sceny A/S mogą być bardzo podobne, ale spójrzcie na to tak: muszę dać im porozmawiać okazyjnie. Mogą rozmawiać tylko kiedy są sami. 'Inne rzeczy' też mogą robić tylko kiedy są sami. Więc to logiczne, nie?

Czemu nie kryją przed Kajim tyle co przed innymi? Cóż, zdradzę najprawdopodobniej w rozdziale 7, ale… zgadujcie, nie tak trudno jest się domyślić…

A teraz jeśli chodzi o walkę z Aniołem… Hej, to moja pierwsza _prawdziwa _walka i ktoś taki jak ja, kto nie dysponuje umiejętnością dobrego opisywania** Chyba żartujesz! – dop. tłumacz**, może mieć z tym trudności. Wiem, że włożyłem w nią dużo 'artystycznej wolności' **I bardzo dobrze! – dop. tłumacz**, na przykład z 'nieśmiertelnym' Aniołem. No ale poważnie, chłopaki, samo wyciągnięcie Tōjiego i złamanie Aniołowi karku przez Shinjiego byłoby troszkę nudne i poważnie wątpię, że rozwaliłby go na krwawą papkę, tak jak dummy plug.

To chyba wszystkie wymówki, jakie przychodzą mi do głowy. Przygotujcie się na więcej w rozdziale 5, kiedy będziemy mieć do czynienia z atakiem Czternastego Anioła. Czy Zeruel znowu skończy jako obiadek EVA-01? Czy Shinji zmieni się w kałużę LCL? Poczekajcie, a się przekonacie… **oj, tak! - dop. tłumacz**

No i oczywiście podziękowania dla moich korektorów dennisuda i Divine Chaosa.

**Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	4. Miłość

Kilka słów od Jimmy'ego Wolka na początek: Echhh

**Kilka słów od Jimmy'ego Wolka na początek: **Echhh! No i narzekałem na długość rozdziału 3 z jego 13000 (**w polskiej wersji 11000 – dop. tłumacz**) słów, a teraz ten rozdział ma około 20000, a jednak wciąż myślę, że wszystko dzieje się trochę za szybko (zobaczycie, co mam na myśli). Chociaż największym problemem może być to, że ludzie mogą zacząć się spodziewać, że wszystkie dalsze rozdziały będą tak długie, jak te dwa ostatnie – a najprawdopodobniej nie będą (ale z drugiej strony; też myślałem, że ten rozdział będzie raczej krótki…)

**Druga próba**

**Rozdział 4: „Miłość"**

Cisza.

Właśnie tego próbował uniknąć.

Ale oto właśnie tam byli; siedząc przed sobą bez słowa w salonie.

Shinji był pewien, że robiła się coraz bardziej niecierpliwa, choć na nią nie patrzył. Zamiast tego spoglądał tylko w dół na swoje drżące ręce, z wahaniem szukając nerwowo odpowiednich słów na rozpoczęcie rozmowy. To trochę śmieszne; to on tego chciał, to on chciał w końcu podzielić się i złagodzić swój ciężar nawiedzających go wydarzeń Trzeciego Uderzenia. A także i jej ciężar.

„No, jeśli jednak nie chcesz rozmawiać, to chyba mogę sobie pójść!" mruknęła w końcu i wstała z krzesła szybkim ruchem.

Jak było do przewidzenia.

Westchnął, gdy nagle przestał zaciskać pięści.

„Asuka…" wyszeptał, ale wystarczyło to do zatrzymania jej w miejscu. „J-jak to było…?"

Nareszcie. Takie proste pytanie, lecz tak ciężko o nie walczył.

Asuka nie spieszyła się z odpowiedzią; bez odwracania się z powrotem twarzą do niego.

„Jakbyś nie wiedział…" To było wszystko, co wymamrotała.

„Więc… to byłaś ty…?"

„Tak, ja…" Wściekłość wypełniała jej głos z każdym słowem. „Oczywiście, że to byłam ja!" obróciła się gwałtownie; oczy płonęły jej ogniem, który wydawał się niezwykły nawet dla niej.

„No co jest, Trzeci? Myślałeś, że nawet ja nie byłabym dla ciebie taka okrutna? Myślałeś, że tamta Asuka to była tylko iluzja, a ta prawdziwa uratowałaby twój nędzny tyłek, nieważne co by jej się stało; nie wspominając o tym, co ty jej zrobiłeś?! Do licha, a czego się spodziewałeś? Jak… _dlaczego_ miałabym ci pomóc? Gdzie była **twoja** pomoc, kiedy zgwałcono mi umysł? Gdzie była **twoja** pomoc, kiedy wszyscy mnie opuścili? Gdzie była **twoja** pomoc, kiedy… kiedy _ja_ się opuściłam? Gdzie… gdzie była twoja pomoc, kiedy znowu odnalazłam szczęście, tylko po to, żeby mi je znowu odebrano?" Wzięła oddech pełen łkania. „Gdzie była twoja pomoc, kiedy zostałam przecięta na pół i zjedzono mnie żywcem?"

„Wiem… prze…"

„Nie zaczynaj teraz ze swoim 'przepraszam'!"

„Do licha, a czego **ty** się spodziewałaś? Nawet jakbym próbował ci pomóc, nigdy byś mi nie pozwoliła! Ja… ja…" Słowa mu umknęły, kiedy zobaczył, jak ogień w jej oczach ugasiło zimne spojrzenie.

„Dziwne…" mruknęła bezdusznie. „Sam powiedziałeś, że byłabym taka jak ty. A jednak nawet po _tym_, dalej wcale mnie nie rozumiesz…"

Shinji wzdrygnął się, kiedy rozpoznał te słowa. To jedna z rzeczy, które prowadziły do ostatecznego rozwiania jego nadziei.

Oskarżała go, że nigdy nie mógłby jej zrozumieć; że samo pomyślenie o tym, że byłby zdolny ją zrozumieć i jej pomóc, było aroganckie z jego strony. Sprzeciwiał się temu, że by nie potrafił, gdyby z nim nie porozmawiała. Ale próbował…

Czyżby?

Czy ona naprawdę musiała mu o wszystkim mówić, gdyby chciał ją zrozumieć? Gdyby naprawdę próbował, to czy nie powinien potrafić dostrzec, co ją kłopotało, nawet nie znając każdego szczegółu? W końcu widział…

„Myślę, że rozumiem…" odpowiedział wreszcie. „Masz takie delikatne serce jak ja. Ale zamiast ukrywać je przed innymi i zamykać je, odstraszałaś i odpychałaś wszystkich, zanim mogli się zbliżyć na tyle, żeby je dotknąć. Ale prawda jest taka, że nigdy naprawdę niczego nienawidziłaś, jak próbowałaś wszystkich przekonać."

„I tu się mylisz!" znowu splunęła. „**Naprawdę** wszystkiego nienawidziłam. Nienawidziłam Pierwszą za bycie faworyzowaną przez wszystkich. Nienawidziłam Misato za odebranie mi Kajiego. Nienawidziłam cię za prześcignięcie mnie. Nienawidziłam NERV-u za opuszczenie mnie. Nienawidziłam EVA'ę za to, że mnie już nie akceptuje. Nienawidziłam mamy, taty… **wszystkich** za to, że mnie zostawili! Ale najbardziej nienawidziłam siebie za niepowodzenia we wszystkim co mnie naśladowało; za bycie taką słabą. Nienawidziłam się za nienawidzenie bycia taką zależną od dokładnie tego samego, na co tak ciężko pracowałam, i dla czego żyłam; nienawidziłam się za… posiadanie uczuć… do…"

Podniosła wzrok, patrząc na niego gniewnie z drżącymi pięściami; nim znów spuściła wzrok.

„Masz pojęcie, jak to jest nienawidzić, kiedy powinieneś kochać, i kochać kiedy powinieneś nienawidzić? Od tego to się niedobrze robi!"

Oczy Shinjiego rozszerzyły się. ' _„Niedobrze mi…"_'

„Ale nie chcę już, żeby mi było niedobrze! Nie chcę już musieć się nienawidzić! Ale po prostu… nie potrafię!"

„Nie… musisz…"

„ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!" krzyknęła, zatykając uszy. „Proszę… po prostu… się zamknij! Sam wiesz! Tak jak powiedziałam! Ty też nie lubisz samego siebie! Wiesz jak to jest, jeśli nienawidzisz siebie, nie możesz polubić nikogo innego. A jak nie możesz polubić nikogo innego, to jak masz się nauczyć lubić samego siebie? To… To błędne koło!"

Jej oddech był teraz nierówny. Shinji był, prawdę mówiąc, przerażony jej niemal maniakalnym spojrzeniem. „Ale może… może jeśli to ty będziesz mnie nienawidził; jeśli mnie znienawidzisz, to ja nie będę już musiała nienawidzić siebie. A przynajmniej będę mogła cię nienawidzić z dobrego powodu! No dalej, Shinji. Nienawidziłeś mnie tam, jak mnie zabiłeś! Możesz znienawidzić mnie tutaj!"

Zszokowany chłopak nie wiedział, co robić. Łzy bezradności zaczęły zbierać mu się w oczach. Nie szło tak, jak się spodziewał, ani trochę. Chciał w końcu dojść do porozumienia co do tego, co się z nimi stało podczas Trzeciego Uderzenia. Chciał uporządkować sprawy pomiędzy nimi, żeby mogli przynajmniej żyć razem w pokoju, zamiast mniej czy bardziej tylko istnieć obok siebie, unikając takich tematów i utrzymując bagaż ciążących im tajemnic.

Ale jeśli teraz nic nie zrobi, wszystko się rozpadnie. Będą się od siebie coraz bardziej oddalać; żyjąc tylko samemu i może nawet ostatecznie odchodząc od siebie.

Wtedy byliby naprawdę samotni. A jakoś wątpił, żeby naprawdę tego chciała. Może właśnie dlatego od samego początku chciała uniknąć tej rozmowy; bo obawiała się takiego rezultatu. Po prostu nie mógł na to pozwolić. Jeśli był czas na porzucenie swojego starego nastawienia; na pokazanie że zawsze będzie przy niej, to ten czas właśnie nadszedł.

Wstał z całą determinacją, na jaką mógł się zdobyć.

„Masz rację, nigdy siebie nie lubiłem. Mam na myśli to, że mój brak działania okaleczył mojego najlepszego przyjaciela! Nie byłem przy ludziach, którzy mnie potrzebowali! Zabiłem jedynego, który kiedykolwiek mi powiedział… że mnie kochają! To co ci zrobiłem jest… niewybaczalne. Nie wspominając o tym, że przeze mnie zginęła cała ludzkość. Chciałem tylko umrzeć; uciec z tego świata bólu…" Przełknął gulę, która robiła mu się w gardle, zanim na nią spojrzał.

„Ale zrozumiałem coś, Asuka. Nawet jak się nienawidzisz, możesz tu odnaleźć szczęście; _prawdziwe_ szczęście. Ale w tym celu musisz zaakceptować innych i ból, jakiego mogą ci przysporzyć. Może… jeśli byś mi pozwoliła… ja…"

„Nie chcę, żebyś mi pomógł!" odszczeknęła się, ale natychmiast się potem skuliła. „Zawsze będę sama."

„Nie musisz! Gdybyś… mi pozwoliła się do siebie zbliżyć. Inaczej tylko się skrzywdzisz…" Zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale ona się z kolei cofnęła.

„Znienawidź mnie, Shinji! Nie możesz mi pomóc!"

„To… to nieprawda! Asuka, proszę! Nigdy… nigdy się nikogo nie bałaś. Wiem, że jestem ostatnią osobą, u której ktoś powinien szukać pomocy; każdy by się nadał, i zapewne byłby w tym lepszy."

„Shinji…" wydyszała, wciąż uciekając, ilekroć próbował się zbliżyć.

„Wiem, że to nie będzie łatwe, ale…"

„Znienawidź mnie, Shinji…" Nagle się zatrzymała, kiedy poczuła, jak jej droga do tyłu została zablokowana przez stolik. „Po prostu mnie znienawidź…"

„Ale zostaliśmy tylko my. Mamy tylko siebie. Tylko my możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc."

„Nie zbliżaj się!" wrzasnęła Asuka niemal histerycznie, kiedy on, wprawdzie z wahaniem, sięgnął do niej. Ale kiedy próbowała go odepchnąć, potknęła się do tyłu o stół, pociągając za sobą wazon, który tam stał.

Przez kilka chwil Asuka leżała tam, w kałuży wody, która była zawartością wazonu. Zmoczyła ona jej część ubrania, ale wydawało się jej to nie obchodzić.

„Znienawidź mnie, Shinji…" wymamrotała znowu, wstając powoli, używając stołu jako podparcia. „Znienawidź mnie… znienawidź mnie…" Wstała, ale na niego nie patrzyła.

Wtedy zawładnęła nią wściekłość.

„ZNIENAWIDŹ MNIE!" W furii złapała za stół i przewróciła go.

„ZOSTAW MNIE!" Wazon minął go ledwie o centymetry i rozbił się na ścianie za nim.

„ZABIJ MNIE!"

Potem ucichła; nie podnosiła wzroku; stała tam tylko, cieżko dysząc po swoim wybuchu.

„Nie…"

W chwili kiedy to powiedział, przestała oddychać. Przez moment była kompletnie nieruchoma, jakby pozwalała jego odpowiedzi wsiąknąć.

Zwykły szept. To było wszystko; wszystko, co zrobił.

Lecz w zupełności wystarczyło to aby uciąć ostatnie pozostałości jej racjonalnego myślenia i wyzwolić zwykłą instynktowną i kierowaną emocjami reakcję.

Zanim zdążył zareagować, rzuciła się do przodu; jej trzęsące się ręce objęły mu szyję, do tego dołączyły ramiona, które trochę przesunęła, aby ciasno zacisnąć się na jego plecach żeby móc przysunąć się bliżej w tych objęciach.

Shinji nie był pewien co robić. Jakkolwiek bardzo chciał ją pocieszyć, to nie miał pojęcia jak. Nigdy nie udało mu się kogoś uspokoić. Nie wspominając o tym, że to była Asuka; ta sama Asuka, która wrzeszczała na niego nawet za samo patrzenie na nią.

Ale kiedy zerknąwszy w dół, zobaczył ją szlochającą mu w ramię, wiedział, że to _nie była_ ta sama dzika i o wiele zbyt dumna Asuka, jaką znał; nie była to też stoicka Asuka bez życia z ostatnich tygodni po tym, jak jej mury obronne zostały rozbite jednym uderzeniem przez atak Piętnastego Anioła.

To było delikatne dziecko, które pragnęło pocieszenia; uwolnione wreszcie po tak długim zamknięciu w podświadomości; mogące się ujawniać tylko podczas snu, jak widział w tę ostatnią noc ich treningu synchronizacyjnego.

Z wahaniem uniósł ramiona i delikatnie położył jej ręce na plecach; odwzajemniając uścisk, choć tak lekko.

„Czy…" pociągnęła nosem, ledwo słyszalna, „obiecujesz…?"

„Obiecuję?"

„Nie… zostawiać mnie…"

Jakoś tym zaskoczony skinął głową, choć ona nie mogła tego widzieć. „O… obiecuję…"

Oczekiwał, że Asuka się uspokoi, ale zamiast tego przyciągnęła się jeszcze bliżej.

„Cholera!" szlochała. „Tylko… tylko zobacz, co narobiłeś! Znowu płaczę. Ja nie chcę! Nie chcę być taka słaba."

Słaba? To tego się obawiała? Wyglądać na słabą, kiedy pokazywała tę część siebie?

Ale jak miał jej powiedzieć, że zawsze będzie dużo silniejsza, niż on kiedykolwiek by potrafił; że to nie ma dla niego znaczenia; ale tak żeby nie zabrzmiało to jak tylko słaba, nieszczera próba uspokojenia jej.

„M-myślę, że pokazanie swojej słabości wymaga dużo siły…"

Słysząc to, wydała z siebie stłumiony śmiech.

„Wiesz co, to brzmi jak kompletna bzdura…" wymamrotała mu w ramię.

„Przepraszam. P-po prostu nie jestem za dobry, jeśli chodzi o pocieszanie."

Zamilkła na chwilę i oparła mu głowę na ramieniu. „Może jesteś lepszy, niż myślisz…"

„Hę? Ale…"

„Ćśś… Po prostu… po prostu… ćśś…"

Więc milczał; tylko ją obejmując, kiedy czuł, jak jej ostatnie łzy skapują mu na koszulę. 'Tylko' ją obejmując? Wydawało się to jakimś żartem. Oto pokorny, nędzny chłopiec, który życzył wszystkim śmierci, tak żeby nie musiał więcej cierpieć, pocieszał płomienną dziewczynę o silnej woli, która wolałaby umrzeć niż poprosić o pomoc – i tylko ją obejmując…

Zauważył, że od jakiegoś czasu przestała płakać. Najdziwniejsze było w tym to, że wciąż go obejmowała.

„Asuka?" zapytał niepewnie.

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Jedynym ruchem, jaki u niej zauważył, było małe, rytmiczne poruszanie się jej ciała, co było spowodowane jej oddechem.

„Asuka?" wyszeptał znowu, kiedy odsunął trochę głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

'_Śpi?_' zdumiał się. Słaby uśmiech uformował się na jego ustach, kiedy obserwował jej twarz. Wyglądała tak niewinnie, tak delikatnie. Wahając się z początku, powoli przesunął jej ręką po policzku i delikatnie wytarł wilgoć.

Nagle uderzyła go pewna myśl. Nie będzie mógł stać tam całą noc, trzymając ją, póki się nie obudzi. Mimo tego co zawsze mówiła, nie był głupi; wiedział, że nie był na tyle silny żeby rzeczywiście zanieść ją do jej pokoju i po prostu by ją obudził, gdyby podjął daremną próbę zrobienia tego. Rozejrzał się nerwowo, póki jego wzrok nie spoczął na kanapie. Jako że wydawało się to być najlepszym rozwiązaniem, zacieśnił uścisk i ostrożnie uniósł ją na tyle, ile potrafił. Rumieniec na jego twarzy pogłębił się, kiedy jej ciężar (a dokładniej górnej części jej tułowia) całkowicie teraz na nim spoczął.

Kołysząc się trochę niezgrabnie, udało mu się zanieść ją na kanapę, nie przerywając jej snu. Położył ją czule, używając jednego z tamtejszych zwijanych dywaników jako poduszki, a drugiego jako kołdry.

'_Miała rację,_' pomyślał, obserwując jej uśpioną twarz. '_Wszystko się po tym zmieni. Ale miejmy nadzieję że na lepsze…_'

Potem zostawił ją jej snom…

/

BÓL!

PORAŻKA!

_NIE!_

BEZNADZIEJA!

BÓL!

_NIE!_

_ZABIĆ!_

_ZABIĆ!_

_ZABIĆ!_

Cisza…

Ciemność…

Zimno…

Nie było tam niczego prócz jej samej i krzesła, na którym siedziała.

„Halo?" zawołała w pustkę. „Jest tu kto?"

Żadnej odpowiedzi…

„Jestem… martwa?"

„_Martwa?_" dobiegł głos, wydawałoby się, znikąd. Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiała.

„_Śmierć…_

_Zgiń…_

… _ze mną!_"

Znikąd zabłysnęły sceny: jej ojciec i macocha rozmawiający o niej; jej matka mówiąca do lalki; jej matka chcąca, żeby umarły razem; jej matka zwisająca z sufitu… martwa… i uśmiechająca się…

„Wyglądała na taką szczęśliwą," przypomniała sobie Asuka, kiedy bolesne wspomnienia w końcu zbladły. „Ale nienawidziłam wtedy jej miny.

Nie chcę umierać," powtórzyła swoje kredo. „Nie chcę sobie pozwolić na zniknięcie. Nie lubię chłopaków," rozprawiała, nagle nie krępując się wyrzucić z siebie wszystkiego, co zbierało się w jej duszy od tak dawna. „Nie lubię taty i mamy. Nikogo nie lubię. Nikt mnie nie broni. Nikt nie chce ze mną być."

„_Czego ona sobie życzy?_"

„Więc żyję sama. Ale tego nie chcę…" Spuściła głowę, kiedy uczucia zaczęły ją przytłaczać. „To takie bolesne… Nie chcę być sama… Nie chcę być sama!"

„_Czego ona chce?_"

„Nie chcę być sama…" powtórzyła.

„_Ona nie musi już być sama._"

„Ale wszyscy mnie opuścili…"

„_Ona musi tylko po nich sięgnąć._"

„Po kogo…?"

Pojawił się obraz uśmiechniętego, zarośniętego mężczyzny z brązowymi włosami związanymi w kucyk.

„Kaji? Już nigdy nie odebrał telefonu. Shinji powiedział, że nie żyje. I tak chciał być z Misato."

Mężczyznę zastąpiła szczerząca się wesoło fioletowowłosa kobieta.

„Misato? Nigdy się naprawdę nie troszczyła; to wszystko to była tylko jej praca. W końcu dała mi się tylko wprowadzić, kiedy musiałam się zsynchronizować z jej cennym Shinjim. Nigdy nie byłaby przyjaciółką, jakiej potrzebowałam."

Obraz kobiety zniknął, a w zamian pojawiła się brązowowłosa dziewczyna z kucykami w szkolnym mundurku, która zdawała się ją wesoło witać.

„Hikari? Miła jest, ale na tym koniec. Czasem właściwie daje mi odczuć, że chce tylko być grzeczna, bo żal jej mnie. Nie potrafi zrozumieć, co robię; przez co przechodzę. Jedynymi, którzy może by potrafili, to ta cholerna Pierwsza i…"

Obraz znowu wyblakł i został zastąpiony ciemnowłosym nastolatkiem. Nie uśmiechał się. Zamiast tego stał naprzeciw czegoś, ze smutnym spojrzeniem w oczach.

„Głupi Shinji! Ma mnie gdzieś! Nigdy go przy mnie nie było, kiedy go potrzebowałam. On tylko chce, żeby wszyscy byli dla niego mili. Zawsze jest ze swoimi głupimi przyjaciółmi. Zawsze idzie do Misato. Zawsze śmieje się z Pierwszą! Zawsze jest pupilkiem wszystkich! Właśnie dlatego woli innych niż mnie…"

Ciemność dookoła niej i jego nieruchoma sylwetka zostały nagle zastąpione przez otoczenie szpitalnej sali. Oczy rozszerzyły jej się w szoku, kiedy zauważyła, że jego smutny, żałobny wzrok spoczywał na pacjentce na łóżku pomiędzy nimi. Na niej samej.

Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć tego wydarzenia; to nie było jej wspomnienie. Co to było? To musiało być zanim obudziła się w EVA-02…

'_Co on tu robi…?_' zdumiała się z niedowierzaniem. '_Przyszedł… mnie odwiedzić…?_'

Wtedy wszystko odżyło. Maszyny znowu zaczęły pracować bucząc i brzęcząc.

„Misato i Ayanami mnie przerażają," przemówił nagle Shinji. „Pomóż mi. Pomóż mi, Asuka" Gdy jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał, był rytm jej oddechu, zaczął nią potrząsać; wołając ją kilka razy; błagając, żeby się obudziła, otworzyła oczy. Wreszcie się załamał, pochlipując cicho. „Pomóż mi… Pomóż mi… Nazwij mnie idiotą tak jak zawsze…"

Asuka nie wiedziała co myśleć, kiedy obserwowała, jak potrząsa ciałem drugiej Asuki, błagając, żeby się obudziła. Po części nie mogła uwierzyć jak bardzo, jak szczerze błagał ją, żeby była z nim. Że chciał być z nią.

Z drugiej strony chciała wywrzeszczeć, że miała rację, że była najwidoczniej na samym końcu jego listy. Że była tylko jego ostatnią nadzieją, kiedy nikt inny nie chciał mu już pomóc.

Tej jej drugiej stronie zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy zobaczyła, co się stało potem: Z ostatnim potrząśnięciem jej pogrążone w śpiączce ciało obróciło się, ale także jej szpitalna koszula rozwarła się, odsłaniając jej piersi i większą część jej ciała. Jego oczy się jakoś zmieniły, przybrały wygląd, który wydawał się zupełnym szaleństwem i pożądaniem, a jednak niesamowicie pusty; oddech miał głęboki i przyspieszony. Nie spuścił oczu z jej nieruchomego ciała ani na moment, nawet idąc tyłem do drzwi. Ale zamiast wyjść przekręcił zamek w drzwiach. Jego ręka powoli powędrowała do spodni.

„Co… co on wyprawia?" Oczy rozszerzyły jej się w zdumieniu i obrzydzeniu, zanim jej mina zmieniła się na mieszankę zranienia i nienawiści. „Więc tylko tym dla ciebie jestem?!"

Kłamał! Nie potrzebował jej; chciał jedynie tego! Zawsze kłamał! Może nawet to całe jego potulne, nieśmiałe nastawienie nie było niczym więcej niż kłamstwem!

Nie chciała widzieć końca tej odrażającej sceny i odwróciła się. Wszystko znów wyblakło.

Przez cały ten czas kłamał i robił z niej idiotkę.

Zawsze tak było, nieprawdaż? Już kiedy zaczynała komuś ufać, ostatecznie została zdradzona i porzucona.

Czuła, jak im dłużej o tym myślała, tym większa była jej wściekłość. Jak w ogóle mogła od niego oczekiwać, że będzie inny? Czy nie wiedziała zawsze, że był tylko zboczeńcem?

Oto właśnie najprawdopodobniej w tej chwili o nich fantazjował. Nie mogła już tego znieść.

„Już od samego patrzenia na ciebie robi mi się niedobrze!" splunęła z całą nienawiścią, na jaką mogła się zdobyć.

„Bo jestem taki jak ty…?"

Co to miało znaczyć? Zaczęła w niej narastać panika. Czyżby zajrzał jej w umysł, jak ona w jego przez przypadek? Czyżby ujrzał jej najglębsze sekrety z przeszłości? Tak jak tamten Anioł…

A może rzeczywiście myślał, że mógł ją zrozumieć? Nikt nie mógł! Jak on _śmiał_ myśleć, że on spośród wszystkich potrafił, skoro… skoro ona sama nie potrafiła?

Nie! Nie mógł! Ktoś, kto by ją rozumiał, nie odwróciłby się od niej. Kogoś, kto by ją rozumiał, nie obchodziłoby, kiedy go wyklinała, gdy było oczywiste, że nie chciała. Ktoś, kto by ją zrozumiał, byłby przy niej, objął ją.

Sceny znowu błyskały. Coś o… całowaniu. Chwila przed ich pocałunkiem!

Czemu nie była zaskoczona, że do tego wrócił? Najprawdopodobniej wykorzystywał tę chwilę jej słabości kilkakrotnie dla swojej chorej przyjemności! Nie tym razem…

„Niczego nie rozumiesz!" stanęła przed nim. „Nie zbliżaj się!"

„Ja cię rozumiem…"

Kłamca!

„Nie, nie rozumiesz, idioto!"

Jej szybki kopniak sprawił, że się wzdrygnął, ale nie poruszył się.

„Myślisz, że możesz mnie zrozumieć?" kontynuowała swoje natarcie. „Myślisz, że możesz mi pomóc? To takie aroganckie z twojej strony! Nigdy nie zrozumiesz!"

„A niby jak?" wtrącił nagle. „Nigdy mi niczego nie mówisz! Jak mogę cię zrozumieć? To niemożliwe!"

„Ikari, czy próbowałeś zrozumieć?"

Kolejny głos. Głos Pierwszej! I ona spośród wszystkich ludzi była po jej stronie?

Nie! Najprawdopodobniej naopowiadał jej tych samych kłamstw i teraz wszyscy spotkali się w tym… pociągu?

Asuka ledwo już zauważała zmiany scenerii.

„Tak…"

Odpowiedź chłopaka na powrót skupiła jej uwagę na nim.

„Idiota!" splunąwszy, stanęła tuż przed nim; zmuszając go, żeby na nią spojrzał. „Wiem, co zrobiłeś! No dalej, zrób to jeszcze raz! Będę tu sobie stać i cię obserwować!"

Oczywiście nie ośmieliłby się, kiedy była przytomna i tuż przed nim. Nędzny tchórz, mimo wszystko, który uciekał od swoich problemów; udając się po pomoc… do pozostałych.

„Jeśli nie mogę cię mieć tylko dla siebie, to nie chcę cię wcale…" To zaskoczyło ją samą. Chciała z nim być? Nie wiedziała. Już sama nie wiedziała.

„To czemu nie możesz być dla mnie miła?"

Asuka poczuła, jak znów rośnie w niej wściekłość. Zawsze tak było, nieprawdaż? Zawsze tylko „Bądź dla mnie miła!" A co z _nią_?

Kolejna zmiana scenerii. Byli w kuchni w ich mieszkaniu. Jakoś przypominało jej to pewien czas po gwałcie na jej umyśle, zanim uciekła.

„Chcę ci jakoś pomóc i być z tobą na zawsze!" powiedział Shinji, okrążając krzesło, na którym siedziała.

Znowu zaczynał. Czemu nie mógł się po prostu zamknąć i zostawić ją samą? To nie byłoby takie bolesne jak jego kłamstwa i bezużyteczne próby oszukania jej.

„To nic nie rób. Nie zbliżaj się. Bo tylko mnie ranisz."

„Asuka, pomóż mi!" błagał. „Tylko ty możesz!"

„Kłamca." Dosyć tego. Nie mogła już słuchać tych usprawiedliwień i kłamstw. Wstała, pragnąc załatwić to raz na zawsze; odstraszyło go to, ale szła za nim dookoła kuchennego stołu. „Każdy by ci się nadał! Boisz się Misato i Pierwszej! Twojego ojca i matki też!"

„Asuka…"

„Używasz mnie tylko jako ucieczki! Bo to najłatwiejszy sposób, żeby cię nie skrzywdzono!"

„Asuka, pomóż mi…"

„Nigdy nikogo nie kochałeś!" Mocno go odepchnęła; przez co upadł, podczas gdy jego ramię rąbnęło o dzbanek z kawą na stole, co rozlało jego zawartość na podłodze. „Masz tylko siebie! Ale nigdy nie nauczyłeś się kochać samego siebie!"

Kiedy upadłszy na rozlaną ciecz, skulił się żałośnie na podłodze; tylko jedno słowo wypłynęło z jej wypełnionego nienawiścią umysłu. „Żałosne…"

„Pomóż mi… Ktokolwiek… Niech mi ktoś pomoże…" Jedynie powoli wstał.

„Pomóż mi… pomóż mi… pomóż mi!" Bez ostrzeżenia nagle przewrócił stół.

Więc zaczynał się robić zdesperowany?

„Nie zostawiaj mnie!" Wziął krzesło i cisnął nim o ziemię.

Więc zaczynał panikować?

„Nie opuszczaj mnie!"

Tym gorzej dla niego.

„Nie zabijaj mnie!"

Ledwo zauważyła krzesło rozbijające się przed jej stopami. Wpatrywała się tylko zimno w jego obecnie cichą i wyczerpaną sylwetkę.

„Nie…"

Teraz na pewno pójdzie do kogoś innego. Pójdzie błagać o pomoc kogoś innego. Pójdzie nabrać kogoś innego. Zranić kogoś innego…

Ale tego nie zrobił…

Asuka była w szoku, kiedy jego ręce nagle rzuciwszy się w kierunku jej szyi, zacisnęły się na niej z nieznaną siłą. Nawet z nim nie walczyła, kiedy łkając, oderwał ją od ziemi.

Co ona takiego zrobiła? Co mogło mu przysporzyć tyle bólu, że chciał ją zabić w zamian? Czemu po prostu nie poszedł do kogoś innego po jej odmowie?

Co jeśli… Czyżby… nie kłamał? Chciał być z nią? Nigdy nie miał zamiaru jej porzucić, kiedy przestała mieć co do niego zamiary?

Ale to niemożliwe, czyż nie? Nikt nigdy…

I tak było już za późno. Nie miała już siły; otoczyła ją ciemność. Mogła jedynie usłyszeć jego ulotny głos, jak gdyby był daleko stąd…

„Więc wszyscy powinni po prostu umrzeć."

Wszyscy? Tylko dlatego, że mu nie uwierzyła, że chciał z nią być; że ją potrzebował? Przez to że odmówiła jego wołaniom o pomoc? Przez…

'_Przeze mnie?_'

Głosy zaczęły wypełniać jej umysł; tak wiele głosów! Nie chciała ich słyszeć. Musiała jeszcze to uporządkować! Musiała się jeszcze upewnić, że wiedział, że tego nie chciała! Że nie o to jej chodziło…

Ale było ich tak wiele…

--

Fale.

Gwiazdy.

Czerwona smużka.

Nie może oddychać.

Zabija ją.

Jak Shinji.

Upewnić się… Że nie o to jej chodziło…

Powietrze.

Łzy… na jej twarzy. Ktoś…

… płacze. Blisko. Na niej.

Widziała tylko na jedno oko.

Shinji płakał na niej.

Co? Trzecie Uderzenie. Dopełnienie.

Pokazała mu…?

„Niedobrze mi…"

Ale przynajmniej nie pozwoliła mu odebrać ostatniej szansy, jaką miała.

/

Shinji sam miał problemy z zaśnięciem. Wydawałoby się, że godzinami przewracał się z jednego boku na drugi, póki w końcu nie zaczął odpływać – tylko po to, by przeszkodził mu powiew powietrza obok.

'_No super,_' rozmyślał, '_zapomniałem zamknąć okno?_'

Kiedy chciał wstać i otworzył oczy, widok zasłoniło mu kilka pasemek jego długich, rudych włosów, które z roztargnieniem odgarnął z twarzy.

'_Chwila moment, ja nie mam długich, rudych włosów! To by znaczyło…_'

Lekko obrócił głowę na bok, gdzie zobaczył przyczynę poprzedniego podmuchu.

'_Znowu musiała lunatykować,_' domyślił się, kiedy nerwowo przenosił spojrzenie pomiędzy sufitem a Asuką, która leżała bezpośrednio obok swojego współlokatora, tyłem do niego. Powoli odsunął się od niej żeby móc pójść spać gdzie indziej. Gdyby obudziła się obok niego, to bez względu na to co wydarzyło się tego wieczora, nie byłaby to dla niego zbyt przyjemna pobudka.

Ale został zatrzymany, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, kiedy ręka złapawszy go za nadgarstek, owinęła jej talię jego ramieniem.

Jednak nie spała? Czyżby rzeczywiście przyszła, bo szukała jego bliskości? Nie, to niemożliwe. Pewnie że dopiero co dzielili się względnie mocnym uściskiem; wylała przed nim swe serce, przynajmniej częściowo. Ale to była tylko spontaniczna, intuicyjna reakcja, nieprawdaż?

A teraz nie robiła nic innego, tylko tu leżała, trzymając lekko acz pewnie jego ramię, które utrzymywało go blisko niej.

Oddech znów mu przyspieszył; czuł, jak serce coraz szybciej bije mu w klatce piersiowej. Jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem przypomniała mu się noc przed pokonaniem Siódmego Anioła, tyle że teraz nie mógł się tak łatwo odsunąć. No i tym razem leżał twarzą do jej pleców.

Ale wszystko inne; ulotne ciepło wydzielające się z jej ciała, ciche odgłosy jej oddychania, jej zapach… Wszystko było tak upajające jak wtedy.

I raz jeszcze, ledwo samemu to zauważając, przysunął się, oczy powoli mu się zamknęły, jego usta sięgnęły do niej, póki nie zetknęły się z gładką skórą na jej ramieniu.

„Nie przeginaj, hentaju."

Złapał z trudem powietrze; jej wyszeptany rozkaz zaskoczył go.

„J… ja… nie…" wyjąkał nerwowo. Nie był pewien, czy jego szok był wynikiem jej nagłego ostrzeżenia czy możliwości, że przez cały czas nie spała i rzeczywiście chciała być przy nim. Czyżby tak było?

„Ja… Po prostu… ładnie pachniałaś…" wyznał słabo.

„Baka…" wyszeptała.

Jego ramię wciąż było w sidłach jej ręki.

--

Nie był zbytnio zaskoczony, kiedy okazało się, że następnego ranka jej już nie było. Sądząc po odgłosach dobiegających z łazienki, już wstała i brała prysznic. Wstał z łóżka, ubrał się w luźną bluzkę i spodnie i poszedł zrobić śniadanie. Tak jak każdego normalnego poranka.

Nie zamienili ani słowa o wydarzeniach poprzedniego dnia i żyli dalej, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie to żeby się rzeczywiście spodziewał, że będzie się zachowywała inaczej. Pokazała mu swoją słabą stronę i, jak się wydawało, wciąż chciała to odsunąć na bok tak bardzo, jak to możliwe.

Albo przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

Tym bardziej zaskoczyło go, kiedy znów przyszła pora spać, a ona wzięła go za nadgarstek i zaprowadziła do jej pokoju. Kiedy udało mu się zapytać dlaczego, dostał w odpowiedzi jedynie wymamrotane „Moje łóżko jest większe niż twoje."

Więcej nie pytał.

Nie spali tak blisko siebie jak poprzedniej nocy, ale całe to jej zachowanie raczej nie pozwoliło mu spokojnie zasnąć.

--

Od tamtej pory procedura spania powtarzała się każdej nocy. Szli do łóżka, spali i po przebudzeniu nie mówili na ten temat ani słowa, jakby to była najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie. Nigdy nie dawała żadych wyjaśnień, a on nie pytał więcej, choć nie dawało mu to spokoju od dosyć dawna.

W końcu przyszła mu do głowy odpowiedź, albo przynajmniej to co najprawdopodobniej nią było. Jakkolwiek dziwne by się to nie wydawało; przez dzień, być może z powodu pracy, którą musieli teraz wykonywać, albo z innego powodu, było ledwo zauważalne, że zostali jedynymi ludźmi na ziemi. Lecz w nocy, kiedy leżysz sam w łóżku, a nic nie zaprząta ci głowy, skrada się do ciebie samotność, ściska ci serce tak mocno, jak to możliwe.

Ale kiedy spali obok siebie, nawet jeśli tylko na tyle blisko żeby poczuć obecność drugiej osoby; samotność nie mogła ich tak szybko dosięgnąć. Nie póki była tam druga osoba.

I coś jeszcze.

Było ciepło…

--

„Nie sądzę, żeby to było takie trudne…"

„No tak, jak mogłam zapomnieć? Ty jesteś Shinji wszechmogący! Nic nie jest dla ciebie za trudne, nic nie stanie ci na drodze, nic…"

Shinji przestał słuchać narzekań Asuki. Czemu nie mogła choć raz pozwolić mu czegoś spróbować bez wpadania w swój tryb „wiem-wszystko"? W końcu robił to głównie dla niej.

Nie zaskoczyło go, kiedy stwierdziła, że mdli ją od jedzenia tygodniami tylko warzyw, suszonego mięsa czy dań błyskawicznych. Chciała trochę „prawdziwego jedzenia" i, oczywiście, oczekiwała od niego, że je dla niej zdobędzie. Ponieważ nie chciał polować i zarzynać dzikich zwierząt, nie chciał też ruszać ich kur, zaoferował się iść na ryby, co wywołało raczej mieszane uczucia. Po gorącej dyskusji czy ryba to „prawdziwe jedzenie" czy nie, rzeczywiście wygrał kłótnię, że albo to, albo wkrótce będą musieli łapać i jeść owady.

Zatem teraz, zaopatrzony w trochę sprzętu wędkarskiego i instrukcję, Shinji kierował się nad jezioro poza Tokio-3, a za nim wędrowała Asuka. Chciał uniknąć Jezior Ashino, które były zalane obecnie wypełnionym LCL morzem. Dlatego też postanowił spróbować szczęścia w jednym znajdującym się dosyć daleko za miastem, położonym w malowniczym krajobrazie, gdzie błąkał się po swojej walce z Czwartym Aniołem.

„… i nie oczekuj, że je oczyszczę, słyszysz?"

Zatrzymał się, a ramiona opadły mu z cichym westchnieniem. „Asuka, czemu w ogóle ze mną poszłaś?"

„Więc nie lubisz mojego towarzystwa?" zapytała z groźbą, robiąc krok w jego kierunku.

„Nie… T-to znaczy… Ja…"

Zimne spojrzenie rudej wkrótce złamało się na jego jąkaniu się i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

„Powinieneś zobaczyć swoją minę!" zachichotała, kiedy znowu zrobiła kilka kroków w tył. „Ale obawiam się, że muszę przerwać ci twój bełkocik; nie jestem tu, bo za tobą tęsknię, jak jestem sama, czy coś. Po prostu chcę skorzystać z okazji żeby znowu pójść popływać." Puszczając oko, pokazała mu przelotnie czerwono-białe ramiączko na ramieniu pod jej bluzką. „Poza szkołą nie popływałam sobie od tamtego jednego razu na basenie NERV-u. Nie wspominając o tym, że w ostatnich tygodniach było o wiele za gorąco jak na mój gust."

Shinji szybko odwrócił wzrok, z nadzieją że Asuka nie zauważy, jak zaczerwienił się na twarzy. Jej bikini; wspomnienie sceny na basenie i napomknięcie o cieple przypomniało mu głównie o jednej rzeczy: o rozszerzalności cieplnej…

Kilka minut później zjawili się nad jeziorem. Część drzew, które je otaczała była wygięta na boki przez falę uderzeniową Trzeciego Uderzenia; dwa były kompletnie wyrwane z korzeniami. Woda jednakże błyszczała w słońcu, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Wkrótce Shinji znalazł miejsce, skąd chciał spróbować szczęścia. Kiedy usiadł i grzebał nerwowo w torbie żeby połączyć ze sobą części wędki, usłyszał gdzieś za sobą kilka szelestów.

'_Asuka musi się rozbierać…_' Na tę myśl jego głowa znów przybrała kolor buraka ćwikłowego. Rzecz jasna, nie będzie naga, skoro już nosiła bikini pod ubraniem, ale mimo wszystko…

'_Żadnego „Nie podglądaj!"? Może… Nie! … Ale…_'

Jego myśli przerwał głośny plusk. Właśnie wtedy zauważył, że obecnie próbował połączyć pierwsze i ostatnie części wędki.

Tymczasem jego towarzyszka zrobiła kilka ruchów rękami, a potem woda niosła ją do tyłu.

„Ej, baka, czemu nie dasz sobie spokoju z tą daremną próbą udowodnienia odrobiny pół-męskości i też nie przepłyniesz paru rundek? Woda jest w sam raz!"

„N… nieumiempływać…" wymamrotał.

„Że jak?"

„Powiedziałem… że… nie umiem pływać!" zrzędził.

„Że czego nie umiesz?" krzyknęła z niedowierzaniem, zaskoczona przestając płynąć do tyłu.

„Gdyby ludzie zostali stworzeni do pływania, mieliby skrzela!"

„Oj, daj spokój, nawet niemowlaki umieją! To właściwie tylko sprawa woli. Potrzebujesz tylko trochę moty…"

„Asuka, jak będziesz tu robić tyle hałasu i ruchu, to na pewno żadna ryba nie weźmie!"

„Super, teraz jestem wymówką dla twojej niekompetencji! Dobra! Będę tam, trochę dalej!"

„Dobra!"

„Dobra!"

--

Asuka obserwowała z daleka swojego towarzysza. Gdzie ten idiota nabrał takiej pewności siebie? Kto by pomyślał, że wystarczyło mu tylko coś, czego się bał, żeby się trochę postawić? Ale nie jej! Jak on śmiał jej przerwać i wygonić ją! Chciał czy nie; na całą resztkę swojej dumy, teraz na pewno wciągnie go do wody, nawet jeśli miałaby ją połknąć! I to będzie w końcu dla jego własnego dobra. Potrzebował tylko odpowiedniej motywacji…

Czekała przez jakiś czas i zrobiła kilka rundek, zanim zdecydowała się wprowadzić swój plan w życie. Dopłynąwszy z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie łowił, zauważyła, że rzeczywiście mu się powiodło. Choć ryba, na którą właśnie patrzył, była śmiesznie mała, to wystarczyło to żeby udowodnić, że się myliła i rzucić jej to w twarz. Ale on się na to nie ośmieli, gdy już z nim skończy. Gdy tylko…

„Aaaaaa!" Jej wrzask i dzikie chlapanie z pewnością przyciągnęły jego uwagę.

„Co się stało, Asuka?"

„N-nie wiem! Ja…" Woda zalała jej usta i przerwała jej, kiedy jej głowa zanurzyła się pod powierzchnią. Ledwie po kilku gorączkowych, nieskoordynowanych machnięciach rękami udało jej się znowu wynurzyć. „Mo-moje nogi. Musiał mnie złapać… skurcz…"

„To-to nie jest śmieszne, Asuka!" Shinji wyglądał teraz na naprawdę przerażonego. Upuścił wędkę i stanął na brzegu; jego ręka zaciskała się i rozluźniała.

„Ja nie…" Asuka zakaszlała i wypluła jeszcze więcej wody, kiedy znowu się zanurzyła. „Ja nie żartuję!"

Obecnie ledwo utrzymywała się nad wodą. Ostatnie co widziała, to to, że był po kolana w wodzie. Czas wydawał się dla niej zwolnić, kiedy znowu się zanurzywszy, patrzyła, jak powierzchnia coraz bardziej się oddala. Nie była pewna, czy powinna się martwić czy cieszyć, wiedząc, że najprawdopodobniej po raz ostatni…

Ale te myśli zostały natychmiast przerwane, kiedy coś przebiwszy się przez wodę, zacisnęło się na jej nadgarstku. Została wyciągnięta z powrotem na powietrze.

Shinji może i wiosłował raczej niezgrabnie, chlapiąc na wszystkie strony rękami i nogami, ale: była bezpieczna. Wczołgawszy się na brzeg, zakrztusił się i wypluł mnóstwo wody; najwidoczniej więcej niż ona sama.

Gdy już trochę złapał oddech, pochyliwszy się nad jej najwyraźniej nieprzytomną sylwetką, złapał ją lekko za ramiona.

„Asuka?" zapytał z nadzieją, potrząsając ją nieznacznie. „ASUKA?"

Szczerząc się słabo, szeroko otworzyła oczy.

„Widzisz?" zadrwiła. „Wiedziałam, że cię wciągnę do wody. 'Niezwyciężony Shinji' potrzebuje tylko damy w opresji żeby ruszył dupę."

„To… to jednak mnie tylko nabierałaś…?"

„Łee! Pewnie że tak! Naprawdę myślałeś, że potrzebna by mi była twoja pomoc żeby się wydostać z tej płytkiej wody?" powiedziała; może z większym jadem w głosie niż zamierzała. Ale gdy tylko spróbowała wstać; jego uścisk na jej ramionach boleśnie wzrósł, kiedy mocno odepchnął ją z powrotem na ziemię. „A! Co do…?" wrzasnęła, ale zamilkła, kiedy zobaczyła spojrzenie jego załzawionych oczu; pełne zmartwienia i zranienia, ale głównie z tak wielką wściekłością, że właściwie ją to przestraszyło.

„Asuka!" syknął. „Możesz mi dokuczać, możesz mnie bić, ale… _nigdy_ więcej tego nie rób!"

Asuka była pełna respektu. Co ona takiego zrobiła, żeby tak się zachowywał? Zrobiła mu tylko kawał, a tym razem nawet nie na złość. Udawała tylko, że tonie… jakby…

Oczy jej się rozszerzyły, kiedy zrozumiała, co mu zrobiła. Lecz nie była zdolna znaleźć odpowiednich słów aby go przeprosić. Mogła jedynie skinąć głową, żeby ją puścił.

W drodze do domu żadne z nich nie powiedziało ani słowa i nawet po powrocie byli niesamowicie cicho.

Tej nocy nie spał obok niej.

Było zimno.

--

„Wróciłem."

Dreszcz przeszedł jej po karku na głuchy dźwięk jego głosu. Ten incydent nad jeziorem miał miejsce parę dni temu, ale na razie nastrój między nimi ledwo się zmienił. I zaczęło to naprawdę niepokoić Asukę.

Unikał jej. Odmawiał rozmawiania z nią, chyba że było to konieczne, albo z nawyku. A kiedy to robił, jego odpychające zachowanie nie pozostawiało wielu wątpliwości, czyim był synem. A noce nie były dużo lepsze. To łóżko było po prostu za duże dla niej samej.

Było niemal tak, jakby mieszkała z duchem: wie się, że ktoś gdzieś tam jest, dziwna i przerażająca obecność chodzi po domu, ale pozostaje poza zasięgiem.

Cóż, już dość długo to trwało – miała zamiar załatwić to raz na zawsze. Więc wzięła głęboki oddech i przywołała na twarz swój najłagodniejszy uśmiech, nim wyszła Shinjiemu na spotkanie do kuchni, gdzie właśnie kładł swoją nową zdobycz na suszarkę nad stalowym zlewem.

„Cze," przywitała się nadmiernie przesłodzonym tonem.

Ale on nie odpowiedział, nie odwrócił się do niej. W ogóle nie przyjął do wiadomości jej obecności. Asuka powstrzymała powieki od zadrgania i zachowywała uśmiech na twarzy.

„Ej, teraz złapałeś większą!"

Ale ponownie jej próby okazania dobrej woli spotkały się jedynie z burknięciem, gdy mył ręce. „Taa."

Jej fasada ślicznotki opadła ze wściekłym westchnieniem. Nawet w swych najgorszych czasach nie był tak obojętny, tak... zimny. W zasadzie to on – oni – otworzyli się przez ostatnich parę tygodni. Po tej jednej wielkiej rozmowie zdawało się zaskakująco łatwym rozmawiać swobodnie na tematy, których żadne z nich nie śmiałoby przedtem poruszyć. Rozmawiali o swojej przeszłości, swoim życiu. O czasie przed, a także czasie po tym, jak się poznali, o swoich rodzicach... naprawdę opowiedziała mu o swojej matce. Nie o jej śmierci ani o tym, kto znalazł jej martwe ciało zwisające z sufitu. Jeszcze nie. Oczywiście mieli jeszcze przed sobą pewne tajemnice – ale wystarczyło to, by rzucić okiem przez pęknięcie w skorupach, jakie wokół siebie zbudowali. I nie osiągnęli tego poprzez głębokie komentarze i analizy, ale przez coś, co przedtem miało miejsce bardzo rzadko: zwyczajną rozmowę.

I Asuka musiała przyznać, że zaczyna jej tego brakować.

Tylko dlatego, że ten idiota nie mógł znieść głupiego żartu...

Doprawdy, kimże on był, by wydawać sądy?! Robił jej znacznie gorsze rzeczy! Sprawił, że czuła się jak przeżytek! Porzucił ją! Ta ohyda w szpitalu! Próbował ją zabić!

Miała naprawdę dobre powody, by użalać się nad sobą, ale czy tak robiła? Nie, czyniła, co w jej mocy, by pozostawać z nim w dobrych stosunkach, bo tego potrzebowali. Bo tak było lepiej...

Ale wściekłość, na której próbowała się skupić, niewiele pomagała jej zapomnieć o poczuciu winy, które skręcało jej żołądek, gdy tylko go widziała.

Gdyby on zagroził, że zostawi ją samą w tym opustoszałym świecie, to nie była pewna, czy też byłaby kiedykolwiek zdolna mu wybaczyć...

„Słuchaj," odezwała się cicho, acz stanowczo, krzyżując ramiona pod piersiami. „Nie powiem, że przepraszam za to, co zrobiłam..."

Widziała, jak staje się spięty, ale poza tym nie zareagował.

„Zrobiłam to, żeby ci zrobić przysługę. I, tak, też dlatego, że pomyślałam, że to będzie śmieszne. Przyznaję, że może nie do końca to sobie przemyślałam." Przygryzła wargę, jakby to była ostatnia próba powstrzymania nadchodzących słów. Ale musiały się wydostać. „Więc... więc przepraszam, że cię zraniłam..."

Asuka mocniej objęła się ramionami, gdy czekała na odpowiedź jego wciąż sztywnej postaci. Czując nagłą potrzebę tupania, zdała sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście nerwowo czekała na usłyszenie jego odpowiedzi. Czy on mógł naprawdę chcieć, żeby tak od siebie odpłynęli?

„Daj spokój," spróbowała jeszcze raz. „Zapomnijmy już o tym drobnym wypadku i wracajmy do tego, jak było. Okej?"

I wreszcie się odwrócił. Sam był zmęczony, jak zauważyła Asuka, ale nie wiedziała, czy dzielił jej problemy ze znalezieniem snu, czy też był równie zmęczony tą „grą".

„Wiesz co," zaczął Shinji, a na jego twarzy pojawił się bardzo drobny uśmiech. „Jak chciałaś, żebym znowu z tobą spał, to mogłaś po prostu poprosić..."

Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu – tym razem szczerego uśmiechu – nie tylko z powodu jego nawet nie marnej próby drażnienia się, ale także z powodu ulgi. „Chciałbyś, hentaju," powiedziała z udawaną złością i odwróciła się, by wyjść z przesadzoną irytacją.

Ale tuż zanim wyszła za drzwi, cicho dodała, na tyle głośno, by usłyszał „Tylko lepiej, żebyś nie zaczął chrapać."

--

Życie wracało do normy. Przynajmniej do tego, co wypadku jedynej dwójki ludzi na Ziemi można nazwać normą.

Shinji od czasu do czasu wracał nad jezioro i rzeczywiście udało mu się złowić parę większych ryb, więc mieli przynajmniej trochę urozmaicenia w swoich posiłkach. U Asuki rozwinęło się jakieś niespodziewane zainteresowanie ogrodem, a nawet zwięrzetami. Właściwie to czasami go wyganiała, argumentując, że mógłby zrujnować cały proces wzrostu. Nie to żeby były już jakieś dowody na to, które z nich rzeczywiście miało lepszą rękę do uprawy roślin, czy może nawet oboje skończą na głodowaniu na o wiele za małych plonach. Musiało minąć jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby się okazało…

--

Gdzie ten idiota?

Był na rybach już od kilku godzin. Ale nie w tym problem.

Okresy słońca i gorąca często były zakłócane przez ciężkie ulewy. Ostatnio robiły się coraz gorsze; wiatr i grzmoty często zmieniały je w pełnoprawne burze. Lecz zdarzało się to tak wyjątkowo, jak wyjątkowa była ta burza.

Deszcz zaczął padać około godziny temu i od tamtej pory robiło się coraz gorzej. Nie było widać żadnych oznak słabnięcia, raczej na odwrót. A on wciąż tam był.

Ten idiota.

Asuka zmusiła się do odejścia od okna. Zresztą na co ona czekała? Nigdy na niego nie czekała, więc czemu miałaby teraz zacząć? I to nie tak żeby rzeczywiście szedł przez ten deszcz; najprawdopodobniej był gdzieś w ukryciu i czekał, aż ustanie. Poza tym nie było mowy, żeby coś się mogło stać. Powiedział, że jej nie zostawi.

Skrzywiła się, kiedy stwierdziła, jaki niemądry był ten powód. Ale mimo wszystko nie było mowy, żeby coś się mogło…

A co jeśli…?

Nie, niemożliwe…

Ale…

„Argh! Cholera!"

Powiedziawszy to, popędziła po swoją kurtkę i buty, i wybiegła w burzę.

--

Kiedy dotarła do jeziora, nigdzie nie było go widać. Próbowała ignorować cieniutki głosik w swojej głowie, który powtarzał jej, że mógł z jakiegoś powodu udać się za daleko, a teraz leżał zatopiony pod obecnie niepewną wodą. Głosik uspokoił się trochę, kiedy okrążyła brzeg bez znalezienia żadnych śladów jego akcesoriów wędkarskich.

'_Ale nie było tego dużo,_' ciągnął głosik. '_Mógł je porwać ten wiatr._'

Zastanawiała się, skąd się wzieły te myśli. Ale jeszcze bardziej zastanawiała się, jak mogły nią tak zawładnąć. Dreszcze przeszły jej po karku, i to niekoniecznie z zimna.

Może poszedł do miasta i tam znalazł schronienie. Musiało tak być. Musiało…

--

Zaklęła, kiedy wdepnęła w kolejną kałużę. W tych ruinach były ich setki, cała ziemia była błotnistą mieszanką brudu i gruzu. A deszcz i narastająca ciemność czyniły je trudnymi do zauważenia. Gdyby przynajmniej światła uliczne jeszcze działały. Albo lepiej powiedzieć: Gdyby przynajmniej jeszcze stały.

Spuściła głowę, kiedy wydała z siebie westchnienie. Jak u licha miała znaleźć tego bakę na tej ogromnej, rozrzuconej przestrzeni, nie potrafiąc nawet nic zobaczyć?

„SHINJI!!"

Skąd to się wzięło?

„SHIIIN-JIII?"

Znowu. Kurde, ale wstyd!

Dlaczego? Nikt nie mógł tego usłyszeć…

Prócz Shinjiego…

„CHOLERA JASNA, SHINJI! ROBI SIĘ PÓŹNO! MUSISZ MI JESZCZE ZROBIĆ OBIAD!"

Lepiej…

Ale wciąż bez odpowiedzi…

„Cholera…" zaklęła cicho.

Ale wciąż bez odpowiedzi…

--

Szukała prawie cztery godziny. Burza ledwo ustała i zbliżała się noc.

Nie znalazłaby go w wymieszanych ciemnościach.

Deszcz kompletnie już ją zmoczył; kurtka nie pomogła zbytnio utrzymać suchość jej ubrań; jej przemoczone włosy przylepiały jej się do twarzy. Kilka kropel wody spływało jej też po policzkach. Jedynie powoli udała się… nie, uciekła do domu. Nienawidziła uciekać.

Podniosła wzrok, kiedy w polu widzenia pojawił się ich dom. Wyglądał prawie spokojnie z przytulnym światłem migoczącym przez okna, taki ciepły, taki serdeczny, taki… jak dom…

Kto wie, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie mógł nim być…?

'_Chwila moment,_' zdumiała się nagle Asuka, '_Nie zapalałam światła…_'

Bez dalszego zastanowienia pospieszyła do domu, otwarła drzwi na oścież i prawie zderzyła się z…

„Shi… Shinji?"

„O Boże, Asuka, gdzie byłaś? Jesteś kompletnie przemoczona!"

„C… Gdzie byłeś?"

„Ja? Sprawdzałem szklarnię, kiedy rozpętała się burza. Chciałem poczekać, aż się uspokoi żeby tu przyjść. Ale jak się nie uspokoiło, to w końcu przebiegłem jakieś… Asuka naprawdę powinnaś się przebrać w jakieś suche ciuchy, to niezdrowe!"

Asuka jednakże się nie poruszyła. Stała ze spuszczoną głową; przemoczone, ociekające włosy zasłaniały mu większą część jego twarzy. Obie jej pięści ciasno się zacisnęły, a jej głos dygotał z wściekłości.

„Byłam tam cztery godziny, szukając ciebie, a ty jesteś tu CAŁY CZAS?!"

Jej nagły skok do przodu zaskoczył Shinjiego i wzdrygnął się on przed spodziewanym uderzeniem. Tym bardziej był zdumiony, kiedy otoczyły go jej ramiona i pociągnęły go w zaskakująco ciasne objęcia.

„Ty głupi idioto!" powiedziała przytłumionym, łamiącym się głosem w jego ramię. „Jak jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego głupiego, osobiście cię zabiję!"

„Naprawdę… naprawdę się o mnie martwiłaś?"

„Ja… ja tylko… och, zamknij się, baka!" wydyszała i odsunęła się od niego. „Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej obiad masz gotowy! Jak jest dobry, to mogę puścić płazem, że mnie nie szukałeś…"

Ukłucie winy uderzyło go, kiedy wypowiedziała to ostatnie zdanie raczej rozczarowanym niż groźnym tonem.

Mimo wszystko…

Nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu…

--

„To wszystko twoja wina, wiesz?" przywitała go ochryple Asuka, próbując usiąść w łóżku, kiedy wszedł do pokoju, niosąc tacę z miską gorącej zupy.

„Prze…" Urwał, kiedy ruda rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. A przynajmniej zrobiła coś zbliżonego do tego, ze względu na jej obecny stan. Ale jej spuchnięte oczy i czerwony nos nie czyniły jej raczej tak groźną, jak, być może, miała zamiar.

Westchnął. „No, to _moja_ wina, że wyszłaś w tą burzę i przeziębiłaś się…" przyznał, kiedy położył jej tacę na podołku, uważając żeby niczego nie rozlać.

„To nie lepsze od twoich przeprosin! Nie musisz się ciągle obwiniać. Sama świetnie sobie z tym za ciebie radzę!"

Zachichotała ze swojego żartu, ale jej śmiech szybko przeszedł w kaszel; nagłe rozkołysanie się wylało krople zupy z krawędzi naczynia na tacę.

„Lepiej jedz, dopóki coś jest w misce."

Asuka skinęła głową, a potem wzięła łyżkę i wsadziła sobie zupę prosto do ust.

Oczy rozszerzyły się jej z szoku i bólu, kiedy jej podniebienie zetknęło się z niespodziewaną temperaturą.

„AAAAAA! GORĄCE! Cholera! Nie umiesz gotować bez gorąca?"

„Tak mi… Uch… To-to ci pomoże wydobrzeć."

Odpowiedziała na to uśmieszkiem, ale najwidoczniej postanowiła nie kłócić się więcej. Uśmiech uformował się na jego twarzy, kiedy obserwował, jak 'wiosłuje' resztę zupy bez dalszych narzekań.

„No to jak się czujesz?" zapytał, kiedy skończyła ostatnią kroplę.

„Lepiej. Więc mogę już wyjść z łóżka?"

Shinji zachichotał w duchu. Ciągle go o to pytała, od kiedy wysłał ją do łóżka z mnóstwem argumentów i powodów, żeby mogła wyzdrowieć. Ale Asuka nie była osobą, która mogła wylegiwać w łóżku całymi dniami, nie mając nic do roboty. I najprawdopodobniej nie zastanawiała się nad tym, że nie będzie przy niej przez cały czas i nie będzie nawet spędzał przy niej nocy, kiedy zgodzili się, że powinni zrobić wszystko co w ich mocy, żeby on też się nie zaraził.

Zrobił krok naprzód i delikatnie położył jej rękę na czole.

„Gorączka ci spadła, ale jeszcze masz podwyższoną temperaturę. Powinnaś jeszcze trochę poleżeć."

„No super," uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie. „Wiesz co? Skoro jesteś takim obowiązkowym doktorem, to od tej pory będziesz odpowiedzialny za podstawową opiekę medyczną!"

„C-? Jesteś po prostu za leniwa żeby uczyć się całej tej teorii, nie? A co jeśli _ja_ zachoruję?"

„Żadnych protestów! To rozkaz, Ikari!" zakpiła.

„No już dobrze…" westchnął pokonany. „Ale jako 'doktor' każę ci zostać w łóżku i przespać się trochę."

„Okej, okej…"

Był gotowy do wyjścia z pokoju, gdy ona na powrót opatuliła się kołdrą, ale coś wstrzymało go w miejscu. Musiał jeszcze coś załatwić.

„Asuka…"

„Hmm?"

„J… jeszcze ci nie podziękowałem, że poszłaś mnie poszukać. Że… że naprawdę troszczyłaś się o moje dobro…"

„Ja…" Szybko odwróciła swoją lekko zarumienioną głowę żeby uniknąć jego spojrzenia. „Po prostu nie chcę żyć tu _zupełnie_ sama. B-bez żadnego towarzystwa byłoby za nudno. Ja… to… to nie miało nic wspólnego konkretnie z tobą, rozumiesz?"

„Taa," powiedział trochę rozczarowany. Ale nie pozwoli żadnemu z nich spasować. Nie tym razem.

Oczy Asuki rozszerzyły się, kiedy nagle wziął ją za rękę.

„Ale i tak dzięki…" stwierdził, pochylając się do jej twarzy.

To raczej nie był pocałunek. Raczej małe cmoknięcie w usta.

Ale to jego zaskakująco śmiałe posunięcie w zupełności wystarczyło, żeby zaniemówiła na moment, w którym powoli wstał, zabrał naczynia i udał się do drzwi.

„Baka," udało jej się wreszcie wymamrotać, przez co zastygł w bezruchu w drzwiach. „Mogłeś się teraz zarazić…"

Uśmiechnął się. „To… by było tego warte…" zapewnił, kiedy wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

„Baka…" wyszeptała jeszcze raz Asuka, zamykając oczy do snu. Wciąż czując jego dotyk.

Po drugiej stronie drzwi, trzęsące się nogi Shinjiego w końcu się poddały i z westchnieniem ulgi osunął się na ziemię, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Złapał kurczowo oddech, po tym jak wstrzymywał go właściwie bezwiednie, zachowując się tak chłodno, jak potrafił. Lecz uśmiechnął się szeroko.

„Cóż, nie uderzyła mnie…"

--

„No to PIERDOL SIĘ!"

Kipiąc ze wściekłości, obróciła się i byłaby wpadła do swojego pokoju, gdyby nie przytrzymał jej jej współlokator.

„Co? O co chodzi, Asuka?" zapytał z niedowierzaniem Shinji.

„ 'O co chodzi'??" odwarknęła, mocno uwalniając swoje ramię z jego uchwytu. „Właśnie powiedziałeś, że ją kochałeś! M-myślałam, że…" urwała, znowu odwracając wzrok.

Westchnął. Więc to tak. Powinien był wiedzieć, że to któregoś dnia przysporzy problemów. Powinien był jej o tym powiedzieć dużo wcześniej.

„Nie rozumiesz. Kochałem ją, ale nie w tym sensie. Aya… Rei, ona była… klonem… mojej matki…"

„Była… twoją matką?!" Oczy stanęły jej w słup, kiedy odkryła, co to zdawało się dawać do zrozumienia. „To… to chore!"

„Nie. Nawet jeśli była zrobiona na bazie mojej matki, miała… wciąż miała swoją własną osobowość. Była po prostu… no, nie wiem… _taka jak_ moja matka, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Chyba dlatego lubiłem z nią być. Czułem się jakoś… bezpiecznie. I chciałem, żeby była… szczęśliwa… No ale wiesz; nie jestem za dobry w tym…"

„I tak myślę, że to chore! Pożądać własnej matki…"

„Wcale nie! Powiedziałem, że to nie tak," próbował się bronić. „Ja… Argh! Powinienem wiedzieć, że nie zrozumiesz! Tak samo byś źle zrozumiała, jeśli chodzi o Kaworu! On…" Shinji urwał, żałując tego, co mu się wyrwało już w chwili, kiedy przeszło mu to przez usta.

„K-Kaworu?" Jak było do przewidzenia, jej wściekłość została tymczasowo zastąpiona oszołomieniem. „O-on?! T-ty…?! Ch… _chłopak_?"

„Ta… Nie… To znaczy… to nie tak! On… on był ostatnim Aniołem…"

„Ostatnim…? Więc miał jakąś moc, że wszyscy się w nim zakochiwali, czy co?"

„Nie…"

„Więc zakładając, że nie masz predyspozycji ku wrogom, albo osobnikom własnej płci, to jak on to zrobił, żebyś się w nim zakochał?"

„Nie zakochałem się…" zaczął protestować, ale słowa mu uciekały. „On… on powiedział, że mnie kocha…"

„To wszystko? Ktoś przychodzi, mówi, że cię kocha, a ty też go za to kochasz? Tak łatwo zdobyć twoją miłość?"

„N… nie wiem…"

„No to… ja… ja…" wymamrotała z wahaniem, jakby szukała odpowiednich słów, albo walczyła żeby je wydobyć. Ale wtedy znów rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie. „Nie wierzę! Ale zawsze miałeś taki problem, nie? Nigdy nie potrafiłeś się zdobyć na powiedzenie komuś, co czujesz, ale zawsze czekasz, aż ktoś ci okaże życzliwość. Więc zakochujesz się w nich, nieważne kto czy co to jest, nieważne jak wiele prawdy jest w ich słowach! Ale… ale co jeśli jest ktoś, kto kocha cię szczerze, ale sam też nie potrafi zrobić pierwszego kroku? Wtedy nigdy się nie przekonasz, prawda? Chyba kobiece serca dalej są dla ciebie za trudne do zrozumienia…"

„Może… Może nie…" wyszeptał, kiedy zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi do jej pokoju. „Ale chyba masz rację…"

--

_Miłość…_

_Czym w każdym razie była miłość?_

_Ludzie zawsze mówili, że będziesz wiedzieć, że to miłość, kiedy ją poczujesz. Ale ostatecznie wciąż mieli innych ludzi, od których mogli się dowiedzieć albo z którymi się porównać._

_Ale co jeśli nie było innych ludzi? Kto mógłby ocenić, czy jesteś zakochany, czy doświadczasz tylko zauroczenia kimś; czy tylko __**myślisz**__, że jesteś zakochany?_

Shinji słyszał, jak jego towarzyszka w łóżku wierci się za nim nerwowo, czasem nabierając powietrza, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale potem milczała. Była taka przez ostatnie parę dni; niespokojna i mówiąca do niego tylko krótkimi, urywanymi zdaniami, jakby próbowała coś powiedzieć i z wysiłkiem usiłowała to wydobyć.

„Wiesz…" zaczęła nagle, „wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?"

_Cokolwiek to było; jeśli nie nie został już nikt, to czy nie do nich należała decyzja? W razie potrzeby mogliby stworzyć swoją własną definicję. Jeśli żywił do drugiej osoby najsilniejsze uczucie, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić; takie, które wypełnia ci serce radością, gdy tylko jesteś z, widzisz, czy nawet tylko myślisz o tej osobie; kiedy tęsknisz za nią już w chwili, kiedy ta osoba wychodzi z pokoju; kiedy zrobiłbyś wszystko, żeby była szczęśliwa; czy ktokolwiek mógłby mu powiedzieć, że nie można tego nazwać miłością?_

Uśmiechnął się. „Wiem. Tak jak to że ja też cię kocham…"

--

Można by pomyśleć, że gdy dwoje ludzi wyzna już sobie miłość, będą szczęśliwie spędzać ze sobą cały czas; ciesząc się każdą chwilą towarzystwa drugiej osoby.

Lecz przez następne dni Asuka i Shinji wydawali się żyć, jak gdyby nigdy nic; przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Ale przyjrzawszy się bliżej, można by zauważyć, że właściwie nawet robili wszystko co w ich mocy żeby się unikać. Większość czasu spędzali w swoich pokojach, albo Asuka była w ogrodzie, podczas gdy Shinji robił porządki w domu, albo on szedł na ryby, albo ona szła do miasta po zapasy, albo…

Przez ten niewielki czas jaki spędzali razem, ledwo co się odzywali, a jeśli już, to o zwyczajnych rzeczach, za wszelką cenę unikając tego tematu. Wymieniali tylko trochę nieśmiałych spojrzeń, których szybko unikali, jakby to było coś zakazanego, przed czym nie można się powstrzymać.

Oboje wiedzieli, że to raczej śmieszne; oboje wiedzieli już, że druga osoba czuła to samo, więc po co to niemal komiczne zachowanie? Czego oni się jeszcze obawiali?

Bliskości?

Byli już blisko siebie przez ostatnie parę miesięcy, mentalnie i, przynajmniej czasami, także fizycznie. Chociaż szczególnie to drugie nigdy nie było raczej celowo ponad przyjacielskie gesty. Ale czy pójście dalej niż to nie było też częścią tego, czego chcieli?

Ponownego zranienia?

Oboje pokazali i zapewnili, że celowo nie zranią drugiego. Oczywiście istniało ryzyko nie do zbagatelizowania, że prędzej czy później niechcący się to wydarzy. Ale czy nie było to małe ryzyko w porównaniu z tym, czego było warte?

Nowej, nieznanej natury tej sytuacji?

Ale czy nie chcieli jej razem odkrywać?

„Cholera! To _jest_ śmieszne!" mruknęła Asuka, niedbale rzucając swój właśnie wyczyszczony talerz na stół.

„Hę? Co takiego?" zapytał zdumiony Shinji, kiedy po niego sięgnął żeby móc pozmywać naczynia. Ale jego ręka zatrzymała się, kiedy Asuka delikatnie położyła na nią swoją.

„To…" powiedziała, splatając ich palce, „Chodziło mi o to…"

Spojrzawszy mu w oczy, wiedziała, że nie za bardzo zrozumiał.

„Chodź ze mną…" Poszła do salonu, ciągnąc za sobą Shinjiego, który wciąż nie był pewien, co zamierzała. Na miejscu poprowadziła go do kanapy i usiadłszy, pociągnęła go w dół, żeby zrobił to samo. Obróciła się twarzą do niego i wzięła też jego drugą rękę.

„Shinji, to… to co powiedziałam tamtej nocy… P-powiedziałam to naprawdę szczerze." Zrobiła przerwę żeby zajrzeć mu w oczy. „Kocham cię."

„W… wiem," zapewnił z uśmiechem, policzki zarumieniły mu się lekko. „J… ja też cię kocham."

„To czemu nie zachowujemy się jak zakochani? Czemu nawet się unikamy?"

„My… Ja…" wyjąkał, jakby nigdy szczególnie się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Potem potrząsnął głową. „Nie wiem…"

„To czemu nie…?" Nie dokończyła pytania.

Czas wydawał się stanąć w miejscu w tej chwili, kiedy jej usta zetknęły się z jego wargami.

Żadne z nich nie poruszyło się ani nie wydało żadnego odgłosu. Siedzieli tam tylko z zamkniętymi oczami, splecionymi dłońmi; po prostu ciesząc się ciepłem drugiej osoby; lekkim, cennym zetknięciem się ich ust, jakby to był ich najpierwszy pocałunek.

Nie, to _był_ ich pierwszy pocałunek! Ten buziaczek, który dał jej Shinji, kiedy była chora, okazywał jego troskę i że był wdzięczny za troskliwość, którą ona wcześniej okazała; ale to nie było tak.

A ten wcześniejszy pocałunek…

Wtedy nienawidziła, że go chciała; nienawidziła tego, że się nim cieszyła. Że próbowała przekonać swoje egocentryczne „ja", że to nie miał być szczery, długi pocałunek, tylko coś dla zabicia czasu i zakpienia sobie z niego poprzez zatkanie mu nosa. Nie polepszyło to sprawy – raczej na odwrót. Było tak żeby nie mogło mu się spodobać, tak jak ona nie mogła na to sobie pozwolić. W chwili, kiedy uciekła do łazienki, żałowała tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek przedtem; z jednej strony dlatego że była taka słaba, że pozwoliła sobie na pocałowanie jego, spośród wszystkich ludzi; z drugiej strony dlatego że żadne z nich nie zrobiło niczego, żeby ten pocałunek trwał, żeby uczynić go _prawdziwym_ pocałunkiem. Nie wiedziała, którego uczucia najbardziej nienawidziła.

Ale tym razem nie trzeba było niczego żałować; byli wolni do cieszenia się, do uwielbiania go. I tak robili, póki brak powietrza nie dał o sobie znać, zmuszając ich do rozdzielenia się, dyszących lekko.

„**To** właśnie powinni robić ludzie, jak są zakochani!" zawołała z uśmiechem.

Skinął głową, uśmiechając się pogodnie, zanim puścił jej ręce i czule objął jedną z jego drżących dłoni jej policzek. Zaskakująco (przynajmniej jak na niego) śmiałym ruchem, przyciągnął jej usta z powrotem do swoich; ośmielając się pocałować ją teraz z większą namiętnością niż przedtem.

Nie to żeby miała coś przeciwko. Pragnienie poczucia od niego jak najwięcej wzrosła do takiego punktu, że objęła mu ramionami szyję, właśnie wtedy kiedy jego ręce znalazły się wokół jej talii; przyciągając się coraz bliżej w pocałunek. Czuła tetniącą od niego nieznaną tęsknotę; ciepło którego było jednocześnie straszne i mile widziane. Raz pozwoliła mu prowadzić; otworzył usta, a ona zrobiła to samo, on… czy to ich języki na siebie naciskały? Była zaskoczona przez chwilę, ale nie zatrzymała się; raczej pozwoliła zawładnąć nią pobudzeniu, zwracając nowoodkrytą zabawę ich językami. Ale o wiele za szybko znów musieli się rozdzielić.

„Widzę, że szybko się uczysz," pochwaliła go lekko zdezorientowana. „Mo-może nawet trochę _za_ szybko. A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy: gdzie ty się nauczyłeś tak całować?"

Uśmiech nagle zszedł mu z twarzy i odwrócił wzrok, kiedy zrobił się jasnoczerwony. „Mi-Misato…"

„Mi… CO?"

„To… to było tuż przed tym… przed tym, jak umarła. Nazwała to 'pocałunkiem dorosłych'. Dała… mi taki pocałunek i powiedziała, że… zrobimy… resztę, jak wrócę. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że tego nie dożyje. Jak sobie teraz o tym pomyślę, to nie jestem pewien, czy chciała mi powiedzieć, że jestem wystarczająco dorosły żeby podjąć odpowiednią decyzję, czy chciała mi pokazać, że jednak są ludzie, którzy mnie kochają. Ale wtedy tylko jeszcze bardziej mnie to zdezorientowało i uczyniło moment jej śmierci dużo bardziej bolesnym dla mnie…"

Pierwsze ukłucie zazdrości, jakie poczuła, szybko ustąpiło miejsca szczeremu współczuciu dla chłopaka, który ubolewał nad śmiercią ich dawnej opiekunki. Zazwyczaj wesoła, acz jakoś 'kusicielska' kobieta dla niej też wiele znaczyła; nawet jeśli były między nimi konflikty, Misato zawsze przynajmniej próbowała być przyjaciółką. Ale dla Shinjiego była kimś więcej. Była pierwszą, która się o niego troszczyła, pierwszą na którą się otworzył. Ona pierwsza była… niemal jak matka.

Asuka wyciągnęła rękę aby delikatnie pieścić jego policzek. Teraz mogła unieść jego wilgotne oczy tak, żeby znowu mieć kontakt wzrokowy. Tak żeby mogła zrobić inną rzecz, którą ludzie robią dla kogoś, kogo kochają.

„W porządku," powiedziała z dodającym otuchy uśmiechem.

--

Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że ich toczące się dalej życie bardzo się nie zmieniło. Ich dzienne obowiązki były wykonywane jak zwykle; nauka, jedzenie, praca; przez następne tygodnie i miesiące nie było w tym żadnej oczywistej zmiany.

Ale przyjrzawszy się bliżej, widać było różnicę. I nie było to tylko okazyjne całowanie się czy inny kontakt fizyczny (co wciąż nie zdarzało się tak często jak najprawdopodobniej większości innych par w ich sytuacji). Ale po tym jak udało im się otwarcie wyznać swoje uczucia, wydawało się, jakby ciężar został zdjęty z ich barków; taki, o którego istnieniu nawet nie wiedzieli.

Gdyby nie to, że byli jedynymi ludźmi na Ziemi, mogliby prowadzić życie mniej lub bardziej typowej nastoletniej pary, która po raz pierwszy odkrywała to coś zwane miłością.

--

Pot spływał mu po czole. Oddech miał przyspieszony. Raz jeszcze spojrzał na przepiękną rudą przed nim, czekającą na jego ruch. Myśli goniły mu w głowie.

Jak do tego doszło? Czemu się na to zgodził? Cóż, najprawdopodobniej dlatego że częściowo rzeczywiście chciał to zrobić. Ale mimo wszystko…

„E… anemia…?"

„Prawie!"

„An-emia aplastyczna…?"

„No, uznam ci to," powiedziała Asuka, robiąc krzyżyk obok tego pytania na jej liście.

Robili te testy od czasu do czasu żeby zobaczyć czy ich nauka była rzeczywiście warta zachodu. To by było trochę bezużyteczne, gdyby musieli szukać w książkach za każdym razem, kiedy potrzebowali danej informacji. Testy Shinjiego w jego studiach medycznych, tak jak dzisiaj, były jeszcze ważniejsze, w razie gdyby musiał skorzystać ze swojej wiedzy w krytycznym momencie. Oczywiście żadne z nich nie oczekiwało, że zostanie lekarzem w parę miesięcy; że uda mu się nauczyć tej ogromnej mnogości informacji w tak krótkim czasie, kiedy inni studiowali przez kilka lat, zazwyczaj nawet specjalizując się w jednej dziedzinie.

Zamiast tego skupiał się na takich tematach, z jakimi najprawdopodobniej się zetkną. Wyraził się też całkiem jasno, że nie zrobi niczego, co by wymagało znieczulenia czy operacji, jeśli można było tego uniknąć, jako że w jego opinii było to zbyt ryzykowne.

„Okej, następne pytanie: Jakie kroki należy podjąć w razie udaru słonecznego?"

„E…"

„Oj, daj spokój, to łatwe. Nawet ja to wiem!"

Przełknął ślinę. Oczywiście ona też się trochę nauczyła, tak jak on części zadań przydzielonych jej, w razie gdyby któreś nie mogło wykonywać swoich obowiązków z powodu choroby albo innych przyczyn. Ale i tak było mu wstyd, że odpowiedź wydawała się mu uciekać.

„Ja… emm…" wyjąkał, kiedy podszedł bliżej i pochylił się nad nią nerwowo, „K… kocham cię…?"

„Niezła odpowiedź," powiedziała i spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, ale potem powstrzymała jego pełen ulgi zamiar pocałowania jej, podnosząc między nimi rękę, „Ale niepoprawna!"

„Ooo, ale… e… to jest…"

Czemu się na to zgodził…?

--

Całkiem szybko okazjonalną rzeczą od kiedy się wprowadzili stały się wieczory spędzane na oglądaniu telewizji. Oczywiście nic już nie nadawano, ale przynajmniej jedno z Yamaderów było całkiem niezłym kolekcjonerem kaset wideo i DVD.

To co na początku było tylko kolejnym sposobem na zabicie czasu, stało się niezłą okazją na poprzytulanie się trochę. Szczególnie jeśli oglądali romantyczny film, tak jak tego wieczora.

To był jeden z tych raczej przeciętnych zachodnich filmów, które zawsze działały według tego samego schematu: Poznawał ją; zakochiwali się; jakieś problemy zagrażały ich związkowi (zazwyczaj jakieś nieporozumienie dotyczące rywala), ale ostatecznie i tak ze sobą zostawali.

Obecnie „On" odprowadzał „Ją" do domu po randce. W jej mieszkaniu zapytała go, czy chce zostać na kawę, a on się zgodził. Weszli, zaczęli się całować… i rozbierać…

i…

Shinji szybko odwrócił wzrok od ekranu, rumieniąc się jasno. Asuka zachichotała i dała mu małego szturchańca, kiedy zauważyła jego reakcję.

„Baka, ten film jest od lat trzynastu. Raczej niczego ci się nie uda zobaczyć. Widzisz? Już koniec."

Czuł, jak opiera mu się o ramię, wzdychając. Wiedział, że to raczej głupie, że wciąż tak reagował, szczególnie wziąwszy pod uwagę zazwyczaj niezamierzone intymne spotkania z Rei, Misato, a zwłaszcza z Asuką. Ale to raczej zwiększało jego poddenerwowanie takimi sytuacjami niż je zmniejszało. A teraz trzymanie obiektu swojego pożądania w jego ramionach nie bardzo pomagało je złagodzić. Nawet będąc „oficjalnie razem" już od jakiegoś czasu, nawet nie śmiał dotykać jej w żadnych intymnych miejscach. Ale nie będzie mógł wiecznie przed tym uciekać; jeśli ich związek będzie się rozwijał tak jak teraz… to prędzej czy później posuną się dalej…

„Wiesz co, Shinji? To trochę smutne, że nie możemy zrobić czegoś takiego…"

… ale _tak_ szybko??

„E… uch… J-jeś-jeś-jeśli ch-chcesz… To znaczy… no… _m-moglibyśmy_… technicznie rzecz biorąc…"

„Hmm? Czego się jąkasz?"

„N-no, to t-trochę nagłe, wiesz? To znaczy nie robiliśmy dużo więcej niż całowanie, ale j-jeśli chcesz już zrobić… e… 'więcej'…"

„Baka hentai!" złajała go, sama się rumieniąc, kiedy zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. „Nie mówiłam o tych obrzydliwościach!"

„Och…" Wydawał się trochę rozczarowany. „Więc nigdy nie myślałaś o… 'tym'?"

„E… Ja…" wyjąkała Asuka, kolor jej twarzy dorównywał teraz kolorowi jej włosów. Oczywiście, myślała o tym; więcej niż raz odkryła, że trudno jest nie dać hormonom przejąć kontroli; kazały jej one iść dalej z każdym pocałunkiem i każdym dotykiem. Ale jeszcze nie mogła na to pozwolić.

A może jednak…?

„Emm, chciałam powiedzieć, że to smutne, że nie możemy pójść na kolację albo do kina albo na festyn czy coś. No wiesz? Takie normalne rzeczy…"

Skinął głową, jakoś wdzięcznie pozwalając jej wyślizgnąć się od krępującego tematu.

'_Coś normalnego?_' zastanowił się, kiedy skierowała uwagę z powrotem na ekran.

Szeroki uśmiech znalazł się na jego ustach, kiedy w głowie zrodził mu się pewien pomysł.

--

Asuka leżała niespokojnie w łóżku. Ostatnie wydarzenia tego wieczora; bolesne uczucie w jej żołądku, które spowodowały, nie pozwalały jej zasnąć.

Zawsze bywały jakieś kłótnie; ich otwarcie się na siebie nie zmieniło aż tak wiele. Ale nie pamiętała kłótni, która byłaby tak poważna jak ta tego wieczora.

Co ją zaczęło? Nawet nie pamiętała. Tylko to że to była jego wina. I że skończyło się na tym, że oboje na siebie wrzeszczeli.

A teraz znowu musiała być sama; w zimnie i samotności z uczuciami żalu i poczucia winy. Czemu nie mógł po prostu przeprosić jak zwykle, a wtedy…

Asuka zmarszczyła brwi na tę myśl.

Czemu _ona_ nie mogła po prostu przeprosić? Ta głupia duma, jednak tam była. Czy nie obiecała sobie, że nie da już jej zwyciężyć? A teraz wystarczyło spojrzeć, co to mogło ją kosztować.

Strach zakradł się w mieszankę uczuć; strach że to może zrujnować wszystko pomiędzy nimi, że on może… ją nawet opuścić…

Myśl o zostaniu zupełnie samej przeraziła ją wystarczająco żeby się poderwać. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo nie podobała jej się myśl o tym, że nie będą mogli już być tak blisko, jak byli, i tak będzie lepiej, póki on przynajmniej tu będzie.

Nie. Pójdzie i przeprosi. Nawet jeśli to była jego wina. Z drugiej strony, naprawdę była? On coś powiedział, a ona ostro odpowiedziała… a może raczej odwarknęła? W każdym razie od tego miejsca wszystko zaczęło zjeżdżać w dół.

Powoli wyczołgała się ze swojego bezsennego rzucania się po pogniecionej pościeli i podeszła do drzwi. Głęboki oddech; potem je otworzyła… i usłyszała podobny odgłos z drugiej strony korytarza. Nawet przez mrok nocy oczy Shinjiego utkwiły w jej spojrzeniu, kiedy do siebie podeszli.

„Ja tylko…" powiedzieli jednocześnie; udowadniając, że otwarcie drzwi nie było jedynym wspomnieniem ich treningu synchronizacyjnego.

„ - Najpierw ty! -

- Nie, ty! -

- Okej, ja… -"

Urwali, kiedy to najwidoczniej nie działało; szukając nerwowo odpowiednich słów (które nie zostałyby użyte przez drugą osobę dokładnie w tym samym momencie). Mijały sekundy, podczas których nie robili nic poza patrzeniem na siebie, otwieraniem ust i zamykaniem ich z powrotem, póki ostatecznie się nie poddali. A zamiast tego złączyli usta w pocałunku, który mówił wystarczająco dużo.

Jak się wydawało, wciąż nie mogła się zdobyć na przeproszenie za coś. Ale może było tak, jak mu zawsze mówiła.

Może po prostu nie musiała…

--

Shinji uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy wracał do domu przez ruiny zniszczonego miasta. Większość przygotowań była gotowa na wielki dzień. A może to powinien być „normalny" dzień?

Resztę będzie musiał jakoś skończyć tuż przed, kiedy nie było Asuki. W końcu to miała być, miejmy nadzieję, przyjemna niespodzianka.

Nagle oślepiło go coś na ziemi; błyszcząc w słońcu.

Mimo jego pierwotnego zamiaru zbagatelizowania tego jako odłamku szkła, przyjrzał się bliżej przedmiotowi.

Kiedy go podniósł i ostrożnie oczyścił z kurzu, jego wcześniejszy uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzył.

Może to jednak będzie jeszcze większy dzień.

--

Asuka powoli przebudziła się kolejnego poranka. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, nie mogła się powstrzymać od uśmiechu, widząc wciąż śpiącego obok niej Shinjiego. Wyglądał tak słodko ze swoimi potarganymi włosami, swoim słabym chrapaniem, swoją… ręką na jej piersi? Zarumieniła się, kiedy nagle zdała sobie sprawę z lekkiego nacisku.

Spanie w jednym łóżku niemal naturalnie powodowało trochę takich „incydentów". Wszystkim towarzyszyło mocne rumienienie się, wyjąkiwanie przeprosin i, zanim wyznali sobie swoje uczucia, mnóstwo przekleństw i bolesnego policzkowania Shinjiego.

Instynktownie Asuka wzięła jego rękę żeby ją zdjąć, zanim się obudzi. Ale wtedy zatrzymała się.

'_Szczerze mówiąc, to nie jest złe._'

Jej oczy szybko powędrowały do jego ruszającej się głowy.

'_I czy to nie powinna być kolejna normalna rzecz między zakochanymi?_'

Jego usta otwarły się i zamknęły kilkakrotnie.

'_Ale zawsze tacy jesteśmy, prawda? Kiedy się tulimy, albo całujemy, jego ręce nigdy nie przesuwają się z moich bioder albo pleców, a ja sama nie jestem dużo śmielsza. Znaczy się, ja nawet uważam, żeby nie było za dużego kontaktu między naszymi piersiami. A nawet po tak długim czasie za każdym razem, jak przez przypadek dotkniemy się gdzieś w intymnych miejscach, oboje nadal się rumienimy i natychmiast się rozdzielamy…_'

Drgnął.

'_Może moglibyśmy…_'

Jednakże w chwili kiedy zaczął otwierać oczy, szybko zdjęła z siebie jego rękę.

'_Najwyraźniej nie…_'

„Dzień dobry," powitał ją z uśmiechem, który słabo odwzajemniła.

„Dobry." Pochyliła się i pocałowała go, próbując zapomnieć swoje myśli.

„Wiesz co?" Wyszczerzyła się, kiedy przejechała mu ręką po policzku. „Myślę, że musisz zacząć się golić."

„E?" Odzwierciedlił jej poprzedni ruch. „No, i tak chciałem iść do miasta. To chyba mogę poszukać maszynki do golenia."

Zmarszczyła brwi na jego oświadczenie. „Ostatnio dosyć często chodzisz do miasta. Co ty tam robisz?"

Uśmiechnął się tylko, kiedy usiadł. „Zobaczysz, jak wszystko będzie gotowe…"

--

„R… randka?"

„Jasne! Więc idziesz?"

„Nie! Co ty sobie myślisz? Nie możesz oczekiwać od dziewczyny, żeby poszła z tobą na randkę w chwili, kiedy ją zaprosisz!"

„Och… Ja…" Jego mina zrobiła się wyraźnie rozczarowana; nieśmiały, pełen nadziei uśmiech natychmiast zniknął.

„Musisz jej dać przynajmniej czas na przebranie się," dodała szybko Asuka z uśmiechem; pochyliła się żeby dać mu buziaka w policzek.

Niezależnie od tego co się stało, wciąż fajnie było drażnić się z nim od czasu do czasu. A jeśli w efekcie można było zobaczyć, jak uśmiecha się jeszcze weselej niż przedtem, to tym lepiej.

Choć nie miała pojęcia, co zaplanował; to na pewno było to, nad czym pracował, kiedy wychodził ostatnimi dniami. Nad czym pracował dla niej. Czy naprawdę spodziewał się, że wyrzuci wszystkie jego wysiłki do kosza? Jakby nie pokazała wystarczająco, że przynajmniej na tyle się zmieniła? Ten głuptas, baka…

„Zaraz wracam," powiedziała, puszczając oko i popędziła do swojego pokoju.

--

To „zaraz wracam" okazało się być około godziny. I właściwie to nie widział dużej różnicy poza tym, że przebrała się w swoją ulubioną żółtą sukienkę. Nie to żeby to miało dla niego znaczenie. Wyglądała tak pięknie jak zawsze.

Podczas jazdy samochodem Asuka była podekscytowana jak małe dziecko, które jechało do wesołego miasteczka; niezależnie od tego jak bardzo by nie próbowała tego ukryć.

Wreszcie dotarli na ich pierwszy przystanek. Połowa budynku, który wydawał się być kinem, została zmiażdżona przez duży odłamek gruzu z sąsiedniego gmachu. Ale pominąwszy zniszczenia, to było jedyne kino z przynajmniej jedną nietkniętą salą, jakie udało się znaleźć Shinjiemu, choć musieli wspinać się kilku rozrzuconych głazach żeby się tam dostać (co zostało skomentowane przez nieco zirytowaną Asukę, czy zabrał ją na randkę czy na wyprawę z przygodami). Kolejnym plusem było to, że projektor, który udało mu się zasilić (po paru modyfikacjach) paroma akumulatorami, był nowym, cyfrowym modelem, który potrafił odtwarzać DVD. To nie tylko dało Shinjiemu możliwość przyniesienia z domu romantycznego filmu, ale także nie musiał tam chodzić i zmieniać kilkakrotnie szpul. W ten sposób mogli cieszyć się filmem bez żadnych przeszkód.

Nie to żeby wiele zobaczyli z filmu, jako że byli bardziej zajęci „innymi czynnościami". Shinji nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przypomnieniem sobie pary, którą kilka miesięcy wcześniej obserwował w kinie, chociaż oni nie byli tak dzicy jak tamci dwoje. Lecz pamiętał, jak bardzo też chciał kogoś mieć; kogoś, przy kim mógłby być tak blisko.

Jak się wydawało, niektóre życzenia jednak się spełniają…

--

„Myślę, że będę polecać tą restaurację. Jedzenie jest świetne!"

Shinji uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. „Nie masz nic przeciwko, że tylko je tutaj podgrzałem? Byłoby dużo lepsze, jakbym miał czas na zrobienie go na świeżo…"

„Oj, daj spokój, to najlepsze jakie zrobiłeś od dawna!"

„Dzięki…" mruknął z dumą.

Jako że nie jadł zbyt wiele, nie mógł raczej ocenić. Był zbyt zajęty samym patrzeniem na nią. Światło świeczki wydawało się czynić ją jeszcze piękniejszą.

Ich następnym przystankiem była restauracja. Była wciąż w dobrym stanie, bez żadnych widocznych uszkodzeń budynku. Jedynie wnętrze było nieco uszkodzone, kiedy ją znalazł, ale nie było problemów ze znalezieniem dla nich stolika i dwóch krzeseł. Jako że nie chciał zostawiać jej siedzącej tu samej, podczas gdy on gotował, przygotował posiłek w domu i użył tylko pieca gazowego do podgrzania go.

„I na co się gapisz?"

Jej nagłe zawołanie przywróciło go do rzeczywistości.

„E… Tak tylko myślałem, jaka jesteś piękna w tym świetle," wyznał.

„Więc myślisz, że jestem brzydka, jak jest więcej światła żeby lepiej widzieć?" powiedziała kpiąco Asuka, robiąc kwaśną minę.

„Oczywiście że nie!" wypalił. Ramiona opadły mu ze wstydu. „Dalej jestem taki słaby w tych komplementach?"

„Nie, ale wygląda na to, że nigdy nie się nie nauczysz, kiedy tylko się z tobą drażnię," zachichotała ruda. „No i w końcu masz dobry powód do komplementów. Nie ubrałabym się tak na randkę z kimś, kogo nie lubię."

„Taa, pamiętam. Wtedy jak poszłaś z tym kolesiem, co cię Hikari poprosiła, to miałaś tą zieloną sukienkę z wysokim kołnierzem."

„Co? Mówisz, że zwykle chodzę ubrana jak dziwka?"

„E… Nie! Ch-chodziło mi tylko o to, że to było, e… niecodzienne…" Shinji starał się nie panikować. „Po prostu wygląda na to, że wolisz bardziej… umm… luźne ciuchy, jak, no, jak ta żółta sukienka." Wskazał na nią. „To znaczy, wygląda na to, że naprawdę ją lubisz, nie?"

„Taa. To był prezent na urodziny…" przerwała, a jej oczy zapatrzyły się w dal. „… od Kajiego…"

Shinji przełknął ślinę. Nie w tym kierunku chciał skierować rozmowę.

„Hej, w… w porządku. Rozumiem. Już dla mnie wiele znaczył; był dla mnie bardziej jak ojciec niż mój własny. Ale dla ciebie… To znaczy, znałaś go dużo dłużej i jakby się w nim podkochiwałaś…"

„Nie!" przerwała mu stanowczo. „To… to było dużo więcej niż tylko podkochiwanie się…"

„Hę?" Uderzył go nagły szok strachu i rozczarowania. „Więc ostatecznie jestem tylko jego zas…"

„Nie!" wypaliła szybko. „Nie. To nie było tak samo jak z nami. To było…" Westchnęła, szukając nerwowo odpowiednich słów.

„Po śmierci matki byłam praktycznie wychowywana przez NERV. Mimo życia z nimi, ojciec nigdy specjalnie się o mnie nie troszczył, a macocha 'prawie się mnie bała', jak powiedziała. Więc byłam głównie pod opieką kogoś z NERV-u; wysyłana od jednego opiekuna do drugiego. Ale oni byli tacy sami; chwalono mnie tylko wtedy, kiedy dostawałam dobre oceny, a jeszcze bardziej kiedy byłam dobra w treningach. Nawet Misato nie była dużo lepsza…"

„Misato?"

„Tak, nie pamiętasz? Była kiedyś przez jakiś czas moją opiekunką. Jak sobie teraz o tym pomyślę, to powiedziałabym, że pewnie chodziły jej po głowie jej własne problemy, ale to chyba te różnice w jej zachowaniu wtedy i kiedy tu przyjechałam sprawiły, że pomyślałam, że wolała ciebie. Tak czy inaczej, chciałam powiedzieć, że z jednej strony nikt nie traktował mnie jak dziecko, ale z drugiej nie akceptował mnie raczej jako dorosłej.

A wtedy zjawił się Kaji. Był inny niż pozostali; nie spoglądał na mnie z góry, ani nie próbował mnie unikać. Pierwszy raz czułam, że mogłam się po prostu wyluzować.

I… no… było jeszcze coś…

Mimo jego ciągłych flirtów nigdy nie próbował niczego poważnego z żadną poznaną dziewczyną. Krążyły plotki, że jego poprzednia dziewczyna porzuciła go nie tak dawno temu i tylko 'prawdziwa kobieta' taka jak ona mogłaby go dostać. Więc jeśli wybrałby mnie, uznawanoby mnie za dorosłą, tak jak zawsze chciałam. Wiem, że to jakoś głupio brzmi, ale też naprawdę go lubiłam i i tak nie spodziewałam się spotkać kogoś lepiej nadającego się do tej roboty… no, to było najbardziej zbliżone do miłości uczucie, jakiego doświadczyłam od długiego czasu…"

Delikatny nacisk na jej dłoń sprawił, że znowu podniosła wzrok. Nie mogła się powstrzymać od odzwierciedlenia jego uśmiechu, który był tak pewny zrozumienia. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że oskarżała go, że nigdy nie będzie mógł jej zrozumieć. Teraz wydawało się, że on jeden zawsze potrafił pojąć, co jej chodziło po głowie. Kto wie, jakby to było, gdyby już wtedy to zauważyła?

„Hej," przerwał milczenie po kilku chwilach, „zatańczymy?"

--

Ciche dźwięki dobiegały z przenośnego odtwarzacza CD, zapewniając wolny rytm, w który dwoje nastolatków przysuwało się do siebie po parkiecie.

Asuka miała zamknięte oczy, opierając mu głowę na ramieniu; ich policzki ocierały się o siebie z każdym ruchem. Nie czuła już podłogi restauracji. Było jakby tańczyli na chmurach, a nad nimi było tylko niebo i gwiazdy. Nic oprócz ich samych.

Wyglądało na to, że okazała całkiem wyraźnie, jak przyjemnie jej było, kiedy przybliżył swoje usta do jej ucha.

„Co się stało z dziewczyną, która zawsze mówiła, że niepotrzebne jej takie coś?" wyszeptał.

„Och, nigdy nie mówiłam że potrzebne," oznajmiła stanowczo, szczerząc się z wywołanej tym paniki. „Ale to premia, której nie chciałabym przegapić za nic…"

Natychmiast się uspokoił, ale w zamian ona sama się spięła, kiedy zaczęła się zastanawiać.

„Na poważnie, jak pomyślę, że to się mogło nigdy nie zdarzyć… Że mogłabym nigdy tak się nie poczuć…" Rzeczywiście z tego zadrżała. „Myślałeś o tym? Że jesteśmy sobie tak bliscy być może tylko dlatego, że tylko my zostaliśmy? Że te wzajemne uczucia mogłyby nigdy nie stać się tak silne, gdybyśmy cały czas razem nie żyli i mieszkali? Że ostatecznie moglibyśmy wybrać kogoś innego, gdybyśmy mieli wybór?"

„Nie…"

Jej uśmiech powrócił słabo, kiedy z powrotem przytuliła do niego głowę. „Dobrze…"

Po jakimś czasie muzyka zaczęła ucichać.

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło…

--

Ciężko było powiedzieć, ale było najprawdopodobniej już po północy, kiedy wrócili do domu. Ale prędzej czy później nawet taki dzień musiał dobiec końca.

„Dziękuję ci za ten wieczór, Shinji. To… Myślę, że to najromantyczniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek ktoś dla mnie zrobił…"

„To… to nic…"

Nie dokończył, kiedy szybko zamknęła jego usta swoimi.

To prawda, to był najromantyczniejszy wieczór, jaki pamiętała. Nie wiedziała, czy zaczęło się to już podczas ich treningu synchronizacyjnego, czy naprawdę nauczył się ją tak rozumieć przez ostatnie miesiące, ale zawsze wydawał się wiedzieć, czego chciała, nawet jeśli ona sama nie wiedziała. Byli sobie tak bliscy, jak mogli…

Czyżby?

Nie… Coś wciąż stało między nimi. To było oczywiste przez te niepewne dotyki, tak jak teraz.

Wstyd. Nieśmiałość. Ostatnia bariera która może i się porysowała, ale wciąż była daleka od rozbicia. Ostatnia bariera którą trzeba było jeszcze przebić.

A teraz nadarzała się idealna okazja.

„Hej, Shinji," zagruchała Asuka. „Czy… Masz ochotę na kawę?"

„Hę? Co masz na myśli?" Zamrugał zdezorientowany. „Nie jest trochę za późno na kaw…" Złapał z trudem powietrze, a nawet ją puścił i potknął się do tyłu, zszokowany, kiedy przypomniał sobie, gdzie już to usłyszał.

„Ch-ch-chcesz… powiedzieć…? T-to… znaczy, ty… To znaczy… to trochę nagłe, wiesz? N-no, ja… my… To znaczy, j-jeszcze nawet ze sobą nie… e… 'baraszkowaliśmy', czy coś…"

„W-wiem. Właśnie o to chodzi! Jaki my mamy związek, skoro boimy się nawet dotykać w 'nieodpowiednich' miejscach?" Delikatnie położyła mu rękę na policzku i spojrzała w jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy; nie tylko żeby podkreślić, że mówiła to najzupełniej szczerze, ale także po to żeby udowodnić sobie, że nigdy nie będzie żałować tego, co miała zamiar zrobić.

„Shinji, ja cię kocham! I chcę to wyrażać w każdej postaci, na jaką mam ochotę. I chcę, żebyś robił to samo. Ale jeśli dalej tak będzie, to możemy do tego nigdy nie dojść. Dlatego tego chcę. Możemy wyburzyć te ostatnie barykady jednym uderzeniem…"

„J-jesteś pewna?" wyszeptał znowu.

Jej odpowiedzią było małe, nieśmiałe skinięcie głową bez przerywania kontaktu wzrokowego. Jej ręce uchwyciły się jego ramion, podczas gdy on, z lekkim wahaniem, położywszy swoje na jej biodrach, przyciągnął ją bliżej. Ich usta spotkały się w pocałunku; nie bardzo namiętnym, ale bardziej delikatnym, szczerym pocałunku, w którym okazywali sobie swoją miłość i troskę, a także nieco strachu przed tym co mieli zamiar zrobić, lecz o wiele bardziej zapewnienie, że oboje chcieli tego całym sercem. Powtarzając ten łagodny pocałunek raz po raz, powoli wycofali się do pokoju Asuki.

--

Słońce wypełniło pokój, kiedy Asuka obudziła się z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Zanikł on nieco, kiedy zauważyła, że Shinjiego tam nie było. Ale zapach, który unosił się w powietrzu, powiedział jej, że był już w kuchni, przygotowując śniadanie.

Po rozciąganiu jej zmęczonych członków wstała i wyciągnęła z szafy obszerną bluzkę. Odgarniając sobie z twarzy trochę włosów, zastanawiała się przez chwilę, gdzie są jej klipsy do włosów. Ale wtedy przypomniała sobie, że nie widziała ich od jakiegoś czasu. Ostatnio albo używała do ich ułożenia wstążek, albo po prostu zostawiała je, tak jak były, tak jak teraz.

Cicho poszła do kuchni. Miała rację; był tam, zajęty przy kuchence. Jako że był do niej zwrócony plecami, podkradła się do niego bezszelestnie.

Był zaskoczony przez chwilę, kiedy nagle poczuł jej ręce wokół swojej piersi, kiedy przyciągnęła się do jego pleców tak blisko, jak to możliwe, ale natychmiast się uspokoił.

„Dzień dobry, kochany," uciszyła go Asuka, dając mu buziaka w policzek.

„Dzień dobry, Asuka. Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się, że wstaniesz tak wcześnie. Chciałem cię zaskoczyć śniadaniem do łóżka."

„Mmm, nie szkodzi," zapewniła, tuląc mu głowę do ramienia. „Tu też jest wygodnie."

Zachichotał nieco. „No, prawie skończyłem; muszę tylko zaparzyć kawę…"

„Kawę?" Przypatrzyła mu się. „Zasmakowała ci?" drażniła się.

„No… Mogę… się przyzwyczaić…"

„Acha…" wyszczerzyła się. „Więc mój baka hentai dobrze się bawił, co?"

„Ja… e…"

„Hej," zawołała cicho, obracając jego twarz i całując go czule, „Nie ty jeden."

Uśmiechając się, obrócił się zupełnie i objął ją ramionami. Ale kiedy pochylił się żeby ją pocałować, zatrzymała go jej surowa mina.

„Ale nie oczekuj, że to będzie jakaś cotygodniowa rutyna!" ostrzegła. Lecz jej sroga mina złamała się tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, na widok jego zszokowanego spojrzenia. Szczerząc się, pochyliła się do niego i wyszeptała mu do ucha: „… raczej codzienna…"

Oczy mu się na to rozszerzyły. „C…? E… Teraz?"

„Spokojnie!" zachichotała Asuka. „To był tylko żart," zapewniła i z powrotem się o niego oparła, wzdychając. „Mimo wszystko… było… Nawet nie wiem jak to opisać. Wspaniale? Cudownie? Niesamowicie? Nie jestem pewna, czy to do tego pasuje…"

„Więc co się stało z 'obrzydliwościami'?"

Skrzywiła się. „Nie wiem. Chyba nie podobał mi się pomysł ludzi robiących 'to' tylko dla tego. No wiesz, bez żadnego głębszego podłoża i tego, że robili to tylko żeby to sobie zrekompensować. A może dlatego że nie mogłam subiektywnie ocenić. Ale to i tak chyba nie ma już znaczenia…"

„Raczej nie…"

Ich usta spotkały się znowu; pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny z każdą chwilą jego trwania.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim „żart" został zapomniany…

--

Krajobraz niewiele się zmienił, od kiedy byli tu ostatnim razem. Morze wciąż miało dziwny i przerażający czerwony kolor. Widoczna połowa białej głowy, która należała do tej olbrzymiej Rei, wydawała się być w ogóle nie naruszona przez czas; a przynajmniej nie z tej odległości. I wciąż były tam trupy dwóch z tych niepokojących EVA Masowej Produkcji, zwisających jak skrzyżowana kpina z chrześcijańskiego krzyża. Jeden ze znaków, obok tego z krzyżem Misato, przewrócił się i został poprawiony przez Shinjiego.

Asuka patrzyła, jak Shinji przed nimi klęczy, zanim zmarszczywszy brwi, zwróciła wzrok w kierunku morza, a także za nie. Chciał trochę czasu dla siebie, więc siedziała na piasku jakoś ponuro kilka metrów za nim. Może to przez wietrzną, szarą pogodę tego dnia, a może przez to miejsce; będzie zadowolona, gdy już wrócą do domu. Choć rozumiała, że chciał tu przyjechać, to nie musiało jej się to podobać.

Nagły dotyk na jej ramieniu zaskoczył ją, wyrywając ją z transu.

„Hej," zawołał cicho Shinji, kiedy usiadł za nią i objął ją ramionami. „Nie chcesz iść coś do nich powiedzieć?"

„Nie…" potrząsnęła głową. „Nie mogę…"

„No, nie musisz," próbował być pewny siebie, ale w jego głosie był ślad rozczarowania.

Asuka wydała z siebie głębokie westchnienie. „To… To wszystko moja wina, nie?"

„Hę? Co takiego?"

„To że jesteśmy sami! Że nikt nie może wrócić!"

Często myślała nad powodami, dla których powróciło tylko ich dwoje, ale albo ignorowała albo zaprzeczała konkluzji, do której dochodziła. Choć sama nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak ciężko leżało jej to na sumieniu, aż do teraz, gdy znów stawała w obliczu tego widoku – a wraz z nim wspomnień tamtego dnia.

Shinji, jednakże, był najwyraźniej nieświadomy oczywistego. „Czemu tak sądzisz?"

„Nie pamiętasz? 'Jeśli nie mogę cię mieć tylko dla siebie, to nie chcę cię wcale!' Ale… przynajmniej część mnie _chciała_ ciebie…" Ostatnie słowa zostały wypowiedziane zwykłym szeptem. „Więc co jeśli to była głupia zła interpretacja z… _jej_ strony? No wiesz? 'Skoro cię chcę, to muszę cię mieć dla siebie samej!' Ale nie to miałam na myśli! Nie w ten sposób!"

„To… to nieprawda, Asuka," próbował ją uspokoić Shinji i niespodziewanie udało mu się to poprzez przyciągnięcie jej do siebie w pocieszający uścisk. Ale smutek w jego głosie powiedział jej, że on też wciąż nie zrzucił z siebie ciężaru, jaki ten znamienny dzień włożył mu na ramiona. „Nie wiem, czemu nikt nie wrócił, ale to nie twoja wina. Matka, Rei, one mi powiedziały, że wszyscy będą mogli wrócić, jeśli taka będzie ich wola. To nie twoja wina, jeśli wolą fałszywe szczęście tam…"

„Jesteś pewien?" Obróciła głowę i zobaczyła, jak uśmiecha się do niej wielkodusznie.

„Czemu sama ich nie spytasz?"

--

„E… halo…?"

Asuka zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy nie uzyskała od morza odpowiedzi.

„Och, to musi być najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłam," mruknęła, besztając się. Ale potem wzięła głęboki oddech i ponownie zwróciła wzrok na morze.

„Nie jestem pewna co powiedzieć… Wiem, że nigdy nie byłam dla was za dobra.

Mimo wszystko… Ja… Rzeczywiście tęsknię za wieloma z was. Tęsknię za wesołą osobowością Misato albo nabijaniem się z nią z chłopaków; czasem nawet za jej sposobem budzenia wszystkich w sąsiedztwie.

Tęsknię za Hikari i rozmowami z nią. Kiedy byłyśmy razem, mogłam się rzeczywiście poczuć jak normalna dziewczyna; rozmawiając i dobrze się bawiąc z przyjaciółką. A w ostatnich miesiącach wydarzyło się tak wiele, że musiałabym się tym z tobą podzielić.

Tęsknię nawet za głupimi przyjaciółmi Shinjiego, bo byli przynajmniej Bożymi popychadłami; a nawet za P… Ayanami, bo była… no… _tam_!

Kaji, nie wiem, czy tam jesteś. Ale chcę ci podziękować, że zawsze sobie ze mną radziłeś, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo się naprzykrzałam. Ciebie pierwszego mogłam nazwać co najmniej przyjacielem, jeśli nie kimś więcej…

Mamo… Prze… Przepraszam, że nie wierzyłam, że się o mnie troszczyłaś. Teraz rozumiem, że zawsze byłaś i jesteś przy mnie, nawet jeśli nie mogłam cię zobaczyć ani usłyszeć; że zawsze chciałaś dla mnie jak najlepiej, że chciałaś, żebym była bezpieczna i szczęśliwa. Chcę tylko, żebyś ty… i wszyscy inni, których by to mogło obchodzić; żebyście wiedzieli… że chociaż życie tutaj jest ciężkie i wyczerpujące… to… jestem szczęśliwa. Znalazłam kogoś, kto rzeczywiście chce ze mną być; kto mnie nawet kocha. Nie pamiętam, kiedy byłam taka szczęśliwa jak teraz."

Cicha łza zetknęła się z jej wygiętymi w górę ustami. „Cóż, to chyba wszystko, co mogę na dziś wymyślić."

Kiedy wypowiedziała ostatnie zdanie, znowu podniosła wzrok z uśmiechem. Czuła się jakoś uwolniona; jakby ciężar, który nosiła o wiele za długo, został w końcu zdjęty z jej barków; tak jak chmury, które ustępują miejsca słońcu.

--

Kiedy do niego wróciła, Asuka usiadła bez słowa i przytuliła się do niego. Z uśmiechem oparła mu głowę na piersi, kiedy czuła, jak obejmują ją jego ramiona i delikatnie gładzą ją po plecach. Siedzieli tak przez chwilę; bez słowa, ciesząc się tylko swoją bliskością.

„Asuka, tak się zastanawiałem…" Shinji wreszcie przerwał milczenie.

„Hmm?"

„Gdyby to się nie wydarzyło, to czy myślisz… czy… czy pewnego dnia byś za mnie wyszła?"

Poderwała się zaskoczona.

„C-co?" A to niespodzianka. Ale wydawał się być dziwnie poważny. O czym on myślał? „N… nie wiem. To znaczy, gdyby to się nie wydarzyło, to kto wie, czy w ogóle moglibyśmy się tak zejść ze sobą. Ale gdybyśmy... gdybyśmy mieli szansę... nie... wiem... marna ze mnie gospodyni domowa... i nigdy za bardzo nie chciałam tak skończyć... ale..."

Rumieniąc się, odwróciła od niego wzrok. Nigdy raczej o tym nie myślała. Ślub. To zawsze wydawała się być taka archaiczna, bezsensowna ceremonia. Ale teraz nagle przyłapała się na wyobrażaniu sobie, jak by wyglądała w białej sukni, z nim u jej boku. Ich przyjaciele obserwowaliby, jak przysięgają sobie nawzajem, że będą ze sobą przez resztę życia, wiwatując, gdy ci będą przypięczętowywać swą obietnicę pocałunkiem.

Przyjemny dreszcz przeszedł jej po karku, gdy zastanawiała się, jak by to było mieć go za męża. Być jego żoną...

„... może... tak..."

Złapała z trudem oddech, zaskoczona i odwróciła się twarzą do niego, kiedy delikatnie wziął ją za rękę i wsunął jej coś na palec.

„Znalazłem go, jak byłem ostatnio w ruinach, w pozostałościach czegoś, co musiało być sklepem jubilera," wyjaśnił Shinji. „Zastanawiałem się, czy nie wręczyć ci go już na randce, ale nie mogłem się zdobyć, żeby to zrobić już wtedy. Wiem, że to niezupełnie twój rozmiar i jest lekko uszkodzony, ale mimo wszystko… Mo-może dostaniemy swoją szansę…"

Asuka oniemiała. To prawda, pierścionek był trochę za szeroki na jej palec, a część czerwonego szlachetnego kamienia była zniszczona, ale to nie miało dla niej znaczenia. Pewnie, to był tylko symbol czegoś, co mogłoby być… czy chodziło mu o to, że nawet po czasie, który musiał już być niemal rokiem, miał jeszcze nadzieję, że ludzie wrócą? Że ostatecznie będą mogli żyć normalnym życiem?

„Jesteś niepoprawny, wiesz?" uśmiechnęła się.

„Ech? Myślałem, że właśnie zachowałem się wzorowo…?"

„Nie," zachichotała i pociągnęła go w ciasny uścisk. „Chodziło mi o to, że jesteś niepoprawnym romantykiem."

„Och… No, jeszcze nic nie widziałaś…"

Spojrzała na niego, trochę zaskoczona, ale wydawało się, że nic więcej nie powie…

--

Asuka uśmiechnęła się do siebie, kiedy otworzyła drzwi, aby być powitana przez poranne słońce. Ostatnie tygodnie były czystą rozkoszą. Nigdy nie spodziewała się, że ludzie mogą być sobie tak bliscy – nie będąc zmieszaną kałużą błota – jak ona teraz z Shinjim. Po tym jak odłożyli na bok swoje różnice i obawy i ostatnio zrobili ostatni wielki krok w ich związku, nic już nie mogło stanąć między nimi; nie przedzielała ich żadna bariera nienawiści, smutku czy wstydu, czy to mentalnie czy fizycznie.

Uśmiech Asuki rozszerzył się jeszcze bardziej na tę ostatnią myśl. Tak, stawali się zdecydowanie bardziej śmiali z każdym razem, począwszy od nocy po ich randce. I musiała przyznać, że naprawdę cieszyły ją ich 'eksploracje'. Ale, co ważniejsze, czuła się wolna. Wolna od wszystkiego, co mogło zaprzątać jej głowę; wolna od każdej możliwej mrocznej sfery, która mogła istnieć w jej duszy. Nie pamiętała nawet, żeby potrafiła przy kimś żyć z takim spokojem ducha; jeśli w ogóle.

Biorąc garstkę kukurydzy z magazynu, podeszła do wybiegu kurczaków. Po tym jak ją rozsypała, obserwowała, jak dwie głodne kury wydziobują ją łapczywie, podczas gdy ona oparła się o własnoręcznie zrobiony płot z marzycielskim wyrazem twarzy.

Taa, te dwie miały szczęście. Zawsze mogły żyć tak beztrosko; tylko jeść, spać… i od czasu do czasu znosić jajka.

Zachichotała z tego jakoś niemądrego porównania.

Kiedy poszła sprawdzić szklarnię, nagle zauważyła, że kolejna 'barykada' zniknęła. Shinji jakiś czas temu oddzielił część szklarni paroma drewnianymi płytami; radząc jej surowo, żeby za nie nie zaglądała, jako że to coś, czego będzie potrzebował do niespodzianki. Ale teraz zniknęły, ta część była zupełnie pusta.

Prawie. Coś wciąż leżało w kącie pod stołem. Asuka przykucnęła z zaciekawieniem żeby przyjrzeć się z bliska.

Róża? A to ciekawe, po co on mógł je uprawiać?

--

„Daj spokój, Shinji; powiedz, dokąd jedziemy?"

„Zobaczysz." Chociaż nie mogła tego ujrzeć, niemal _słyszała_, jak się uśmiecha.

„Zobaczyć? Z zawiązanymi oczami?" Wyszczerzyła się i oparła mu się o ramię, zaskakując go trochę. „Hej, czy mój mały baka hentai planuje coś zboczonego ze swoją ulubioną kochanką?"

„C…? E… no, zobaczysz, jak będziemy na miejscu."

Już miała poskarżyć się ponownie, ale w tym momencie Shinji zatrzymał samochód. To by znaczyło, że mogłaby zaryzykować rzucenie okiem…

„Żadnego podglądania!" zaprotestował natychmiast, kiedy najwyraźniej zauważył, jak jej palce przesuwały się w stronę tkaniny przed jej oczami.

„Okej, okej," burknęła żartobliwie Asuka.

Słyszała, jak Shinji wychodzi i chwilę później jej drzwi otworzyły się. Delikatnie wziął ją za rękę i wyprowadził ją. Jej stopy zetknęły się z niestabilnym, miękkim podłożem.

Piasek? Odgłosy fal rozbijających się o brzeg?

„Gdzie…?"

„Ćśś…" Przyłożył jej palec do ust. „Jedną chwilkę…"

Wrócił do samochodu, zostawiając ją rozmyślaniom. Co on zaplanował? Nie miałaby nic przeciwko „ćwiczonkom" na plaży, ale jego wcześniejsza reakcja wydawała się temu przeczyć.

Zanim skończyła rozważania, on był z powrotem. Jego ręka prześlizgnęła się jej przez włosy, układając rozpuszczone pasemka w znajomy sposób.

„Więc nie wiesz, gdzie one są, co?" Wyszczerzyła się na dobrze znany klikający odgłos jej klipsów do włosów.

„No, musiałem je trochę… przerobić."

Przerobić?

Zaskoczona sięgnęła do góry i odkryła jakąś cienką, jedwabistą tkaninę, wychodzącą na spotkanie jej szukającym palcom.

„Co…?" Nie starczyło jej powietrza żeby mówić dalej, kiedy Shinji zdjął opaskę i otworzyła oczy. Byli rzeczywiście na plaży, choć na tej części, gdzie nie było widać olbrzymiej głowy Rei czy rozczłonkowanych pozostałości EVA Masowej Produkcji. Nawet sporadyczne gruzy zostały najwyraźniej usunięte. Zamiast tego było tam coś w rodzaju łukowego sklepienia; były w nie wplecione róże. Zachodzące słońce na horyzoncie malowało cały krajobraz czerwono-pomarańczowym światłem.

„No, p-pomyślałem, że potrzebne by nam było coś, czego moglibyśmy użyć jako… ołtarza czy czegoś takiego," powiedział Shinji, najwyraźniej zauważając jej pytającą minę. Ale jego wygląd nie osłabił jej zdziwienia, raczej na odwrót. Jakkolwiek zwyczajne by to nie było, to teraz była to ta biała koszula i czarne spodnie, które stanowiły jego szkolny mundurek, może najbardziej oficjalne ubranie, jakie miał.

„Ołtarza…? C…?"

„W-wiem, to nie jest nic takiego prawdziwego… To tylko coś symbolicznego… Ale… To znaczy, ostatecznie jest takie prawdziwe, jak bardzo tego chcemy."

Wciąż nie mogła wyrzec słowa. Myśli ścigały jej się w głowie. Nigdy przedtem nie czuła się tak pewna, że wiedziała, co się dzieje, a mimo to taka niepewna. Jako że nie było z jej strony żadnej odpowiedzi, mówił dalej.

„T-to się może wydawać trochę za szybko. Ale, no, skoro i tak będziemy razem… a skoro powiedziałaś, że byś chciała… pomyślałem sobie: Czemu mielibyśmy czekać?"

Jej oczy powędrowały do pierścionka na jej palcu. Nie było już wątpliwości. Mimo całej dyscypliny, czuła, jak oczy znów jej wilgotnieją; z drżącą ręką przed ustami, jakby po to żeby dostarczać jej powietrza, jedynie częściowo podążyła za jego spojrzeniem przez morze.

„Wybrałem to miejsce, bo są tam wszyscy, których znaliśmy i kochaliśmy; cały świat może być naszym świadkiem…" Odwróciwszy się do niej z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na ustach, wyciągnął do niej drżącą rękę. „Więc…?"

„Baka," wypaliła z wstydliwym uśmiechem, jakby nie mogła się już powstrzymać; głos jej się załamywał. „Co-co ja ci mówiłam o przebieraniu się? To znaczy, popatrz na mnie: Stoję tu w tym starym topie i szortach…" Przerwała swój bezsensowny bełkot, kiedy położył jej palec na ustach, a wolną ręką uchwycił jej dłoń.

„Nie," powiedział, potrząsając ręką. „Nie szkodzi. W cokolwiek jesteś ubrana, jesteś najpięknięjszą istotą, jaką mogę sobie wyobrazić." Powiedziawszy to, kiedy uśmiechnęła się do niego, delikatnie przyciągnął ją do własnoręcznie zrobionego łuku i trzymał jej ręce przy swojej piersi; ani na moment nie tracąc kontaktu z jej oczami.

„Asuka," zaczął Shinji po wzięciu głębokiego oddechu, „Kiedy cię poznałem, nie wiedziałem co myśleć o tej pięknej, acz obdarzonej gorącym temperamentem dziewczynie przede mną. Nie byłaś podobna do nikogo, kogo wcześniej poznałem; nie wiedziałem jak sobie z tym poradzić. Byłem przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie niezbyt mnie lubili, ale nikt nigdy, no… nie wydzierał się na mnie za to, że jestem taki jak zwykle. Choć podczas naszego treningu synchronizacyjnego mniej więcej się do tego przyzwyczaiłem i rzeczywiście zaczęło mi się podobać życie z płomiennym rudzielcem, nawet jeśli często mocno dawała mi się we znaki z dokuczaniem. W końcu to niezbyt uczciwe, jeśli ktoś dosłownie podstawia ci pod nos swoje piękne ciało w jednej sekundzie, a w następnej wrzeszczy na ciebie za gapienie się na nią." Ukazał przelotnie słaby uśmiech, zanim odzyskał to, co mu zostało z siły żeby kontynuować. „Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie przyciągał mnie twój wygląd, ale o wiele bardziej zawsze podziwiałem twoją siłę, twoją odwagę, to że wydawało się, że mogłaś stawić czoła wszystkiemu, co stanie ci na drodze.

Ale były też chwile, kiedy udało mi się zajrzeć pod powierzchnię; że coś rzeczywiście było pod tą twardą skorupą. Myślę, że to dlatego celowo się w tobie zakochałem: Z jednej strony było delikatne dziecko, które wyrażało życzenie bronienia jej przed całym bólem świata, a z drugiej była silna, płomienna dziewczyna, która mogła mi udzielić potrzebnych porad.

Byłaś moją kotwicą; zawsze mogłem na tobie polegać w najgorszych i najlepszych chwilach. I za to cię kocham.

Dlatego ja, Shinji Ikari, chcę pojąć ciebie, Asukę Langley Sōryū, za żonę; żyć na zawsze u twojego boku."

„Jesteś… jesteś podły, wiesz?" próbowała go złajać, ale jej głos jak i wyraz jej twarzy ją zdradzały. „Miałeś tyle czasu, ile potrzebowałeś żeby to przygotować, a ja muszę wymyśleć to w parę sekund."

„Nie…"

„Shinji," przerwała mu z uśmiechem. „Na początku widziałam w tobie kolejnego słabego chłopaka, który tylko pragnął mojego ciała. Plusem było to, że byłeś wystarczająco słaby żeby ci tym dokuczać," zachichotała. „Jednakże z czasem przyłapałam się na tym, że właściwie to zaczynam lubić tego pokornego, nieśmiałego chłopaka; gdyby tylko jego ciągłe przepraszanie nie było tak cholernie denerwujące." Oboje z tego zachichotali, ale twarz Asuki znów nabrała powagi.

„Ale byłeś moim rywalem; i ostatecznie stałeś się faktycznym zagrożeniem dla wszystkiego, co mnie uosabiało. Jak mogłabym lubieć czy nawet kochać kogoś takiego? Jak mogłabym oczekiwać od kogoś, kto wydawał się być tak słaby jak ja, że będzie przy mnie? W głębi duszy, może i już to zrobiłam, ale to nie powstrzymało mnie od robienia i mówienia rzeczy, których chciałabym nigdy nie zrobić, bo one tylko przysporzyły bólu nam obojgu. Lecz mimo tego co zrobiłam, mogłeś uciec i chcieć ze mnie zrezygnować, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobiłeś. Zawsze wracałeś.

Może dlatego ci nie wierzyłam. Zazwyczaj wszyscy mnie po jakimś czasie zostawiali. Ale nawet kiedy prawie błagałam cię, żebyś mnie zostawił, kiedy po raz pierwszy rozmawialiśmy o Uderzeniu, nie zrobiłeś tego. Pokazałeś mi, że zrobisz dla mnie wszystko; że pomożesz mi w potrzebie; że nawet mnie przytulisz.

To wtedy wiedziałam na pewno, że w końcu mogę sobie pozwolić na zakochanie się w tobie. I tak zrobiłam i będę cię kochać tak długo, jak mogę sobie wyobrazić.

I dlatego ja, Asuka Langley Sōryū, chcę pojąć ciebie, Shinjiego Ikariego, za męża."

„Zatem ogłaszam nas…" zaczął Shinji, widocznie odbijając na swojej twarzy szczęście, które w sobie czuła.

„… mężem…" ciągnęła Asuka; ich usta powoli były coraz bliżej.

„… i żoną."

… bliżej…

„Możesz…"

… bliżej…

„… pocałować…"

… bliżej…

„… pannę młodą."

… Cmok.

Nie pamiętali, jak długo tam stali, całując się; podczas gdy słońce dawało swoje ostatnie światło tego dnia, zostawiając tylko gwiazdom i morzu obserwowanie dwóch istot, które dzieliły się najcenniejszą rzeczą na tym świecie.

Ich miłością…

--

**Słowa od Jimmy'ego Wolka: **

W końcu skończyłem. W końcu wystarczająco długo mi to zajęło.

Możecie się zastanawiać, czemu zredukowałem prawie wszystko poza WAFF-ami do szybkiego podsumowania. Oczywiście mogłem wyraźnie mówić o ich postępach w dziedzinie przetrwania (albo przynajmniej możemy udawać, że mogłem ;-) ). Ale, widzicie, każdy parzysty rozdział ma się koncentrować na konkretnym temacie; gdy w poprzednim było to przetrwanie, w tym jest to ich związek miłosny.

Taa, wiem, co chcecie powiedzieć: „Są taaacy OOC, a ty po prostu używasz TU jako wymówki!"

No tak, zgadza się. I jak się nad tym zastanowię, TU to właściwie dobra wymówka („Jeśli TU nie może cię zmienić, to nic nie może!"), i robiłem wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby pozostali tak IC, jak to możliwe; nie pasuje to raczej do moich orginalnych intencji. Ale chciałem, żeby się ze sobą zeszli w jednym rozdziale, co, w mojej opinii, czyni praktycznie niemożliwym utrzymanie ich zupełnie IC w mniej niż… no… dużo więcej słów niż około 20000 (**facet, zlituj się nad swoim sługą! – dop. tłumacz**).

Więc ostatecznie, to „tylko" kupa wrzuconych razem WAFF-owych scenek.

No cóż, przynajmniej wciąż mam zainteresowanie hardkorowych fanów A/S (**w tym mnie, hehehe – dop. tłumacz**)…

Ten rozdział był zdecydowanie, jak do tej pory, najtrudniejszy; nie tylko ze względu na zawartość, ale i budowę. Były sceny, co do których nie wiedziałem na pewno, gdzie je umieścić i zostały przeniesione. Pierwsza scena na plaży, na przykład, miała być między ich kłótnią a randką. Ale to czyniło „czas przygotowań" o wiele za długim, a oświadczyny _pasowały_ po randce, ale z drugiej strony nie podoba mi się zbytnio to, jak to nieco „niszczy" szczęście po randce.

Kolejna sprawa: jako że nie pisałem tego jednym ciągiem od początku do końca, ale po prostu zawsze zapisywałem to, co mi przychodziło na myśl przez długi okres czasu; były pewne niezgodności. Powody i zmiany nie rozwijały się tak dobrze, jak powinny. Idealnym tego przykładem są powody ich „pierwszego razu": tuż przed tym napisałem, że wciąż byli zbyt nieśmiali żeby się dotykać, a potem nigdzie o tym nie wspominam, nawet wskazuję, że było odwrotnie, poprzez mówienie że zawsze się przytulali czy całowali i byli taaak blisko… To nawet dla mnie wydawało się słabym argumentem żeby zaciągnąć ich do łóżka. Właśnie dlatego w ogóle wepchnąłem tam pierwszą scenę z budzącą się Asuką.

Jednakże sceną, która sprawiła mi najwięcej kłopotów, były wspomnienia Asuki z TU, jako że do ostatniej chwili nie byłem pewien, czy je umieścić. Zamiar był taki, żeby wszystko mu o tym opowiedziała; ale z czasem zauważyłem, że rozmowa byłaby o wiele za długa i jednostronna. A kiedy wymyśliłem i spodobał mi się pomysł z tak jakby odwróceniem sceny w kuchni z TU, myślałem nad przesunięciem wspomnień do rozdziału drugiego. Ale to by był za duży spoiler. Więc ostatecznie zostawiłem je jednak tutaj i wstawiłem 'zagwozdkę' do rozdziału 2.

A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy; tak, w tym rozdziale było mnóstwo raczej dowolnej interpretacji. Oczywiście nie wiemy nawet, gdzie wcześniej spotkały się Misato i Asuka, skąd się wzięła żółta sukienka, czy 'pocałunek dorosłych' rzeczywiście był z języczkiem i nawet nie zaczynam o związkach. I to samo tyczy się tej sceny. Nie wiemy dokładnie, czy był to tylko fragment wyobraźni Shinjiego, który udało nam się zobaczyć podczas TU (co jest najbardziej faworyzowaną teorią i ja też przez jakiś czas zastanawiałem się nad jej użyciem) czy to rzeczywiście była ona sama i jakie w takim razie były jej motywy. Więc bądźcie cierpliwi, zamiast krzyczeć „ALE TO KOMPLETNIE ŹLE!", kiedy używam interpretacji, co do których czuję, że najlepiej pasują do tego fica.

Co do rozdziału 6: taa, wiem, co myślicie po tym rozdziale: Są szczęśliwi, nic już między nimi nie stanie, Ze Światem Wszystko w Porządku, co?

Cóż, zastanówcie się jeszcze raz… (**ech, Jimmy, nie byłbyś sobą, gdybyś nie trzymał ich w niepewności, co? – dop. tłumacz**)

Łuups, prawie zapomniałem: Po raz kolejny dzięki dla moich korektorów Divine Chaosa i dennisuda za wszystkie dodatki i zmiany (nawet za te, których, jak uznałem, nie mogłem wykorzystać). :P

**Uwagi po korekcie rozdziału: **Trochę poprawek i nieco szczegółów dodanych tu i tam, jak również jedna scenka po tej części nad jeziorem. Po pierwsze po to, by rozciągnąć czas (czytania) do wyznania miłości, by nadeszła ona nieco mniej pochopnie, ale także dlatego, że wydawali się oni trochę za łatwo przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Poprawiłem też rażący błąd (jestem zaskoczony, że nikt nie zauważył (a jak ktoś zauważył, to wybacz, że o Tobie teraz zapominam ;P)): Shinji mówi, że nie pije kawy, podczas gdy tak naprawdę widzimy, jak to robi przynajmniej w odcinku 7. Taa, chyba mógłbym ratować się w stylu „To było tylko kakao", ale myślę, że moja poprawka nie zaszkodziła za bardzo. ;)

**!BONUS-ZAKOŃCZENIE!**

Kiedy w końcu się rozdzielili, uśmiech zadowolenia Asuki powoli zmienił się w złośliwy uśmieszek.

„No to, _panie Sōryū_," zagruchała, kiedy objęła mu ramionami szyję, „Chyba już czas na nasz miodowy miesiąc!"

„C… teraz!? Tutaj?!"

„No, to jest dobre w byciu samym na świecie: Możesz to robić, gdzie chcesz, nie ryzykując, że ktoś cię zobaczy!"

„Al…" Nie dokończył, kiedy przeniosła na niego całą swoją wagę, przygniatając go do ziemi…

**Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	5. Czternasty Anioł

**Druga próba**

**Rozdział 5: „Czternasty Anioł"**

-

Kiedy otworzył oczy, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył Tōji, był nieznany, biały sufit. Słyszał słabo strzępy rozmowy prowadzonej na zewnątrz sali.

„… tylko pięć minut," powiedział ktoś, po czym następowała zgoda młodszego głosu.

Drzwi otworzyły się i ukazała się w nich dziewczyna z brązowymi włosami, wciąż odzianą w zielono-biały mundurek szkolny. Podeszła prosto, acz pełnym szacunku tempem, do krzesła obok niego.

Zamrugał kilka razy swymi zmęczonymi oczami, choć szybko pojął dobrze, kim była nowoprzybyła.

„Hikari?" zapytał ochryple, wyraźnie trochę zaskakując gościa.

„Suz… Tōji," poprawiła się dziewczyna z kucykami, niezdolna zgonić słabego rumieńca z policzków. „Przepraszam. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że już się obudziłeś. Wszystko… wszystko w porządku?"

„Taa." Uśmiechnął się słabo. „Chyba jeszcze żyję."

„No… przespałeś jeden dzień…"

„Jeden dzień, co? Czuję się, jakbym mógł pospać jeszcze jeden albo dwa…" mruknął Tōji, nim ponownie skierował swoją uwagę na nią. „A ty co tu…?"

„Och, jestem tu tylko ze względu na moje obowiązki jako przewodniczącej, nic innego," odpowiedziała nieśmiało z wielkim niewinnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Tōji odzwierciedlił jej uśmiech porozumiewawczo. „Taa, wiem…"

„Tak, chyba tak…" wyszeptała Hikari.

Minęła między nimi krótka chwila pełna milczenia niepewności. Ich uśmiechy powoli zbladły, kiedy ich myśli powędrowały z powrotem do ostatnich wydarzeń.

„Wiesz, co się stało?" zapytał wreszcie Tōji. „Znaczy się, z EVA'ą?"

„Ikari ją zniszczył…"

„Shinji…?" zdumiał się, robiąc słaby uśmieszek, kiedy na powrót wgapił się w sufit. „Czasem ciężko uwierzyć, ile z wojownika ma w sobie nasz nieśmiały, bojaźliwy przyjaciel. Jakbym go widział w EVA'ie, zanim go poznałem w szkole, to nie jestem pewien, czy bym się w ogóle odważył mu wtedy oddać…"

Hikari skinęła głową potwierdzająco, choć on nie mógł tego zobaczyć. „Ale jakbyś tego nie zrobił, to może nigdy byście nie zostali przyjaciółmi…"

„Taa," zgodził się. „Chyba czasem coś dobrego może wyniknąć nawet z największego błędu…"

Tōji znów zamilkł. Po raz pierwszy jego spojrzenie przejechało po jego ciele. Zerknął zdumiony na swoje opatrzone rany, szczególnie na gips na ręce i nodze, zwisającej na temblaku, który ją podtrzymywał i unieruchamiał. „Więc… co się ze mną stało?"

„Z tego co słyszałam, on i pozostali wyciągnęli cię, zanim zaatakowali. Nie wiem dokładnie, co się stało, ale wygląda na to, że nie byli wystarczająco szybcy…" Hikari zamilkła, zauważając, że brzmiało to tak, jakby obwiniała za wszystko pilotów. Ale była o wiele za bardzo uradowana, że nie stało się nic gorszego, żeby rzeczywiście tak myśleć.

„Masz złamaną rękę i nogę," ciągnęła wreszcie. „Mówią, że najprawdopodobniej będziesz musiał zostać tu przez parę tygodni."

„Tygodni?" zapytał z nutą paniki w głosie. Sama myśl o byciu przykutym do łóżka na dłużej niż kilka dni przyprawiała jego żołądek o skurcz. Był typem człowieka, który potrzebował wyjść, jeśli chciał zachować zdrowie psychiczne.

Hikari jednakże wydawała się uważać jego przerażoną minę za dosyć zabawną. „To nie tak, że kończyny ci przepadły na zawsze," zachichotała. „Już za cztery do sześciu tygodni będziesz zdrowy i będziesz mógł pójść, gdzie chcesz."

Tōji jęknął z czystej rozpaczy, ale był zbytnio zmęczony żeby kłócić się dłużej. Westchnął i raz jeszcze zwrócił wzrok na dziewczynę obok niego. „Więc… skoro prędko stąd nie wyjdę… możesz dla mnie coś zrobić?"

„Oczywiście…"

„Możesz powiedzieć mojej siostrze, że nic mi nie jest?"

„Pewnie…" obiecała Hikari, kiwając głową. Ale kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, wszelkie dalsze słowa wydawały się im uciekać. Żadne z nich nie poruszyło się, ani nawet nie śmiało mrugnąć przez niezliczone sekundy, w obawie że ta chwila zniknie o wiele za szybko.

„O… obawiam się, że muszę już iść," dziewczyna przerwała wreszcie milczenie. „Zresztą miałam szczęście, że w ogóle pozwolili mi cię odwiedzić."

Wstała już z krzesła i była w połowie drogi do drzwi, kiedy Tōji raz jeszcze zawołał. „H… Hikari?"

„Hmm?" zapytała, ale nie obróciła się.

„Dzięki… że tu byłaś…"

„Nie ma sprawy…"

Powiedziawszy to, szybko wyszła, mając nadzieję, że Tōji nie zauważy rumieńca na jej policzkach.

--------------------------

--------------------------

„Nie, Kensuke," westchnął Shinji do telefonu, „Nie, nie wiem, czemu wybrali Tōjiego zamiast ciebie… Co?… Nie pozwolą ci go odwiedzić? Och… nie, nie, n-nie sądzę, żebym mógł cokolwiek dla ciebie zrobić… Horaki może go odwiedzać? Ale to nie z powodu jej obowiązków jako przewodniczącej?... Taa, pewnie masz rację, to trochę za wiele jak tylko na to… Nie, nie wiem, czy Asuka miała z tym coś wspólnego…"

Rzucił okiem z przedpokoju do salonu. Jego rudowłosa towarzyszka leżała na podłodze, spoglądając na niego ciekawsko, słysząc swoje imię. Nie to żeby naprawdę wydawała się zwracać uwagę na wyświetlany film rodzinny, czy co tam było w telewizji.

Shinji przewrócił oczami, kiedy Kensuke kontynuował po drugiej stronie słuchawki. „Z-zapytać ją?" pisnął w swojej najlepszej parodii 'poddenerwowanego/przerażonego Shinjiego'. „N… no nie wiem… Ostatnio… ostatnio jest dosyć drażliwa… Hej, czemu sam jej nie spytasz? Mogę ją dać do tele… Kensuke? Halo? Kensuke?"

Chichocząc trochę, przerwał połączenie i odłożył słuchawkę na widełki. „Chyba nigdy się nie nauczy…" mruknął, kiedy ponownie wszedł do salonu.

„Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że znowu przegrałam!" mruknęła ni stąd, ni zowąd ruda.

Znowu…

„Asuka, jesteśmy sami." ziewnął Shinji. „Misato wyszła, jak brałaś prysznic."

„No i co z tego?"

Obdarzył ją zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. Sporo czasu minęło, od kiedy po raz ostatni widział ją tak naburmuszoną, a przynajmniej bez udawania. „Nie mów, że dalej tak bierzesz coś takiego do siebie?"

„A nawet jeśli, to co?" zrzędziła i przewróciła się na bok, odwracając się od niego.

„Och, Asuka…" Zachichotał z jej zachowania. Jak na kogoś, kto zawsze uważał się za dojrzałą, na pewno zachowała trochę dziecinnych zachowań, nawet po tym jak rzeczywiście dorosła.

Ostrożnie położywszy się obok niej, pociągnął ją w luźny uścisk. Zesztywniała, ale choć było oczywiste, że wolała teraz raczej dąsać się dalej niż tulić się i odprężyć, to wiedział, że zazwyczaj nie udawało jej się utrzymać tego nastawienia zbyt długo.

„Po prostu…" Złość w jej głosie już zanikała. „Tak łatwo mnie znokautowano! Znowu! Nigdy nawet nie miałam okazji walczyć jak należy. No i myślałam, że mogę się wybawić i… i…"

„Wszystkich nas wzięło z zaskoczenia," zapewnił ją, uspokajająco przesuwając jej ręce po ramionach. „Nic nie mogłaś zrobić. Jestem pewien, że inaczej byś mu pokazała, kto tu rządzi…"

Wreszcie mały chichot przedarł się przez jej maskę złości. Odwróciła się twarzą do niego i objęła go za ramiona. Zrobiła kwaśną minę, tym razem żartobliwie. „Nie znoszę, jak to robisz, wiesz?"

„Taa…"

Potrząsnąwszy głową, powoli zbliżyła ją do jego twarzy. „Zły tekst," wyszeptała. „Musisz powiedzieć 'przepraszam'."

„Och?" Wyszczerzył się, pochylając się żeby spotkać się z nią w połowie drogi, już czując jej oddech na swojej twarzy. „Przepraszam."

„Lepiej…" Zamknęła oczy tuż przed tym, jak ich usta…

„Jestem w domu!"

Oboje podskoczyli na donośne, wesołe zawołanie dziecięcego głosiku; nie z szoku czy ze strachu, ale z zaskoczenia i z nadzieją przechodzącą ludzkie pojęcie. Ale nie było widać nikogo…

Asuka wyraźnie zadrżała, kiedy Shinji położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Kiedy powoli się odwróciła, zajrzał jej w oczy i zobaczył, że cień nadziei, który iskrzył się w nich jeszcze parę sekund temu, został już zastąpiony kompletnym smutkiem.

„To tylko telewizor…" mruknęła matowym głosem. W jej głosie nie było śladu emocji.

„Tak…" Przełknął gulę smutku w gardle, kiedy pociągnął ją z powrotem w ramiona. „Tylko telewizor…"

--------------------------

--------------------------

To nie było pierwsze pole bitwy, jakie widziała, a mimo to widok olbrzymiego, człekokształtnego ciała wciąż potrafił przyprawić ją o dreszcze.

Proces oczyszczania już się zaczął, ale i tak musiało minąć trochę czasu żeby usunąć wszystkie krwiste pozostałości po EVA'ie/Aniele. Ciężkie dźwigi i ciężarówki były zajęte wywożeniem ciała z okolicy. Cała okolica była pełna personelu NERV-u blokującego okolicę przed ciekawskimi oczami. Ale żadne z nich nie śmiałoby zatrzymać jej w jej obecnym nastroju, nawet gdyby nie poznali pani Major.

„Już jesteś w porządku?"

Retorycznie pytanie Ritsuko nawet nie zaskoczyło Misato. Oczywiście nie była 'w porządku'. Jej rany były wyraźnie widoczne, szczególnie dzięki temblakowi dookoła jej ramienia – i tak pozostanie przez kilka tygodni. Nie było tak, że jej stara przyjaciółka wyglądała dużo lepiej z bandażem dookoła głowy.

„W porządku, dopóki mogę wykonywać swoją pracę. Nie mogę sobie zrobić przerwy w tej kryzysowej sytuacji." Westchnęła wściekle. „Przyszłabym nawet wcześniej, gdyby pewien Komandor nie wydał najgłupszego rozkazu w karierze."

„Słyszałam o Shinjim," skomentowała pani doktor. „I chociaż jego kara na pierwszy rzut oka może się wydawać nierozsądna, to myślę, że Komandor Ikari miał rację…"

„Zawsze jesteś po stronie tego drania, nie? Co to, nowa gra o której jeszcze nie słyszałam? 'Zobaczmy, kto potrafi najbardziej zranić Shinjiego'? Ja…" Nagły ból w ramieniu zatrzymał ją, gdy w Misato zbyt nagle narastała wściekłość.

„Uspokój się już!" przeciwstawiła się stanowczo Ritsuko, ale zachowała spokój. „Gadasz, jakby został aresztowany, albo całkowicie wydalony z NERV-u!"

Misato westchnęła. „Wybacz. Po prostu… on na to nie zasługuje. Nie zrobił nic złego! Mogło być dużo gorzej, gdyby nie próbował uratować przyjaciela. Stale ryzykuje dla nas życie, a teraz kiedy w końcu okazuje trochę pewności siebie w pilotowaniu EVA'y, nie pozwala mu się na to."

„Nie sądzę, żeby się tak bardzo przejmował, że minie go parę testów…" zachichotała Ritsuko.

„No… może nie…" Misato pozwoliła sobie na wesoły uśmiech. „Chyba masz rację. Ale i tak mam nadzieję, że następny Anioł nie pokaże się przez następne kilka tygodni…"

--------------------------

--------------------------

Shinji usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku. Serce biło mu prędko i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest oblany potem, ale zaczął już wracać do rzeczywistości.

Kolejny koszmar…

Od lat żadnego nie miał, ale ostatnio przychodziły niemal stale, zawsze kpiąc z niego jego porażką, zawsze mówiąc mu, że wszystko co robił, było na nic. I zawsze ten potwór, który go nie puszczał.

Z głośnym westchnieniem znów opadł na łóżko i zamknął oczy, ale wciąż był zbyt zdenerwowany żeby znowu zasnąć. Jęknął, zdenerwowany tą sytuacją, przewrócił się na drugi bok, lecz nie minęła nawet minuta, nim się odwrócił. Jego wzrok ze znużeniem błądził po ciemnym pokoju, póki nie padł na świecące cyfry na cyfrowym zegarze.

4:36… A przy jego zajętym umyśle i suchym gardle nie było mowy o szybkim zaśnięciu. Ale mógł przynajmniej zrobić coś z pragnieniem.

Shinji zadrżał trochę, kiedy jego mokra od potu skóra zetknęła się z nocnym chłodnym powietrzem, gdy wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Powstrzymał się od zapalania światła, nie chcąc zakłócić snu pingwina w jego prywatnej chłodziarce i po cichu wziął sobie napój z innej lodówki.

Ale po tym jak szybko go wypił i wyrzucił pustą puszkę do kosza, nie czuł się raczej tak bardzo odświeżony i na pewno nie było mu lepiej. To była tylko kolejna bezużyteczna próba zmienienia czegoś.

Ze spuszczoną głową powłóczył nogami do swojego pokoju. Ale kiedy mijał drzwi do pokoju Asuki, ciche chlipanie sprawiło, że stanął jak wryty.

Smutne westchnienie wyrwało mu się z ust. Niewielu rzeczy nienawidził bardziej niż tego odgłosu; zawsze przypominał mu on, jaki był bezbronny. Ale nie mógł jej winić za płakanie. On też często odkrywał, że jego poduszka jest mokra od łez.

Przez chwilę tylko stał w korytarzu, nagle niezdolny ani do wejścia do jej pokoju żeby ją uspokoić ani do odejścia i zostawienia jej samej z bólem.

Wreszcie po upewnieniu się, że Misato nie było nigdzie w pobliżu, z wahaniem podszedł do drzwi do pokoju Asuki i otworzył je – ostrożnie i cicho. Przez chwilę uśmiechnął się, widząc chaos w jej pokoju. Jakkolwiek nie dotyczyło to jej wyglądu, zawsze była najbardziej niechlujna; nawet dojrzewanie wiele nie pomogło.

Ale uśmiech zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił, kiedy zobaczył jej łkającą sylwetkę skuloną na łóżku.

Podszedł do niej małymi, cichymi krokami, ostrożnie omijając bałagan na podłodze. Nie zauważyła go w swoim niespokojnym śnie, kiedy usiadł obok niej.

Chciał wyszeptać jej do ucha uspokajające słowa; cokolwiek co by ją uspokoiło, ale jedyne co mógł wymyślić, to jeszcze bardziej bolesne kłamstwa. Mógł jedynie objąć ją ramieniem i dzielić jej ból. Tak więc płakali razem cicho, póki nie musiał wrócić do swojego pokoju, zanim nadszedł poranek niosący ze sobą kolejny dzień tłumienia emocji i farsy.

--------------------------

--------------------------

„Naprawdę tak powiedziała?"

Hikari skinęła głową z wielkim uśmiechem na jej twarzy na widok jego zdumionej miny. „Dokładnie powiedziała tak: 'Ten niemądry idiota, mój starszy brat, niech się cieszy, że nie stało mu się nic gorszego, inaczej sama bym go zabiła!'."

„Ta niewdzięczna mała…" mruknął Tōji, ale Hikari tylko się uśmiechnęła, łagodnie potrząsając głową do chłopca w łóżku obok niej.

„Nie udawaj głupka. Dobrze wiesz, że nie to miała na myśli. Przestraszyła się, jak usłyszała, że ryzykowałeś życie tylko po to, żeby mogła dostać lepsze leczenie. I sądząc po postępach, jakie zrobiła, to jestem pewna, że jest bardzo wdzięczna za to, co dla niej zrobiłeś."

Twarz chłopaka wyraźnie rozjaśniła się na jej słowa. „Więc jak tam ten mały bachor?"

„Och, ma się dobrze. Nie będę zaskoczona, jak zacznie chodzić szybciej niż ty."

„Nie sądzę!" zawołał z dumą i odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.

„Hę? Dlaczego jesteś taki pewny?"

„Bo," zaczął cicho, kiedy położył rękę jego dobrego ramienia na jej dłoni i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy w sposób, który przyprawił ją o gęsią skórkę i doprowadził jej ciepło do twarzy, „nie ma tej samej motywac…"

Ostro przerwało mu głośne pukanie do drzwi. Zanim któreś z nich zdążyło odpowiedzieć, zostały szeroko otwarte przez rudy huragan, który przyciągnął ze sobą inną osobę.

„Mam naprawdę nadzieję, że w niczym nie przeszkodziliśmy…" skomentowała wyraźnie zniesmaczona Asuka.

Mimo 'niewinności' twarze Hikari i Tōjiego natychmiast przybrały kolor buraka ćwikłowego.

Na szczęście dla nich chłopiec, który wszedł z Asuką, przyszedł z pomocą, nim cisza stała się naprawdę niezręczna. „Cz-cze, Tōji," wymamrotał. „Cześć, przewodnicząca…"

„Hej, Shinji!" Sportowiec wdzięcznie przyjął zboczenie z tematu. „Jak się masz?"

„E… Dobrze…" powiedział Shinji, najwyraźniej zaskoczony raczej przyziemnym pytaniem. „Ale w-właściwie to przyszedłem tu, żeby ciebie o to spytać…"

„Mnie? A, w porządku. No wiesz… leżę sobie w łóżku, jem, wiszę sobie," zażartował, pokazując na nogę, która zwisała z temblaku.

„… Bawisz się w doktora ze swoją dziewczyną…" kpiąco dodała do jego listy Asuka.

Podczas gdy kolejna fala zawstydzenia uciszyła Hikari, zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, Tōji tym razem tylko przewrócił oczami.

„A ciebie co tu sprowadza, pani Lucyfer? Już za mną tęsknisz?"

„Taa, jasne…" prychnęła ruda. „Jestem tu tylko dlatego, że Misato nie chciała, żeby jej mały Shinji sam wychodził," dodała kpiąco pobłażliwym tonem, mierzchwiąc Shinjiemu włosy niczym maluchowi.

„Asuka!" zaprotestował, rumieniąc się lekko ze wstydu. „Wcale tak nie powiedziała…"

„Nieważne!" huknęła i skierowała uwagę z powrotem na inwalidę. „Ale skoro już tu jesteśmy żeby zaszczycić cię swoją obecnością, to może usłyszymy małe 'dzięki' za uratowanie twojej nieszczęsnej dupy?"

Tōji nie zgadzając się, tylko spojrzał na, albo raczej za nią.

„Dzięki, _Shinji_…" powiedział wreszcie, nie zmieniając miny.

Asuka wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar się na niego wydrzeć, ale łokieć Hikari był szybszy.

„Ałć!" wrzasnął i potarł obandażowane miejsce w żebrach, gdzie go uderzyła. „Za co?"

Ale zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć na to dość niepotrzebne pytanie bardziej niż surowym spojrzeniem, Shinji postanowił interweniować raz jeszcze. „Ona ma rację, wiesz? Ona i Rei dużo pomogły żeby cię uratować."

„E-hem…" Asuka z powrotem przyciągnęła jego uwagę do niej, gdzie został powitany ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem.

„E… oczywiście Asuka była jeszcze bardziej pomocna…" dodał szybko.

„E-hem!" Tym razem towarzyszył temu lekki klaps w tył jego głowy.

„Ja… e…" Shinjiemu opadły ramiona, kiedy westchnął pokonany. „To znaczy, Rei i ja jej pomogliśmy, rzecz jasna…"

„E-HEM!"

„N-nie to żeby potrzebowała pomocy…"

„Wybacz, Shinji." wyszczerzył się Tōji. „Ale nie mam ochoty dziękować twojej żonie, tylko dlatego, że wzięła cię pod pantofel."

„E-hem!"

Jego oczy ze znużeniem powędrowały w lewo, skąd dobiegł ostatni odgłos i natknął się na niezgadzające się z jego opinią spojrzenie Hikari.

„E… Ja…" Wydając z siebie jęk, spojrzał w sufit, robiąc prawie dziecinną kwaśną minę, kiedy szybko wymamrotał „dzięki za ratunek…"

„I kto tu jest pod pantoflem?" mruknął Shinji, jego głos był ledwo słyszalny.

Ale w głębi duszy uśmiechał się z radością na szczęście przyjaciela. Chciał go odwiedzić przynajmniej raz i dobrze że zrobił to zanim…

… zanim syreny nagle zaczęły wyć w całym mieście.

I podczas gdy Asuka i Shinji niezauważenie wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, wszyscy inni w Tokio-3 po prostu wiedzieli: Następny Anioł miał zaatakować lada moment.

--------------------------

--------------------------

Misato pędziła przez korytarze Kwatery Głównej ledwie parę minut po tym, jak zaczął się alarm. Ogłoszenie nakazujące całemu personelowi 'zająć swoje stacje bojowe i przygotować powierzchnię do walki powietrznej' było już powtarzane po raz trzeci, ale pionowa budowa Kwatery Głównej czyniła drogę dłuższą niż być powinna. Szukając nerwowo zdrową ręką swojego telefonu, wreszcie udało jej się go wydobyć z kieszeni i uzyskać połączenie z centrum dowodzenia. „Mówi Katsuragi. Jaki stan?"

„Majorze!" wrzasnął przez telefon głos Hyūgi. „Anioł został zauważony w Komagatake i wątpliwe, żeby ich linia obrony odparła go na długo! To coś przechodzi przez nasze siły, tak jakby ich w ogóle nie było!"

Nie mogli go nawet spowolnić? To by znaczyło, że mają jeszcze mniej czasu na przygotowanie kontrataku.

„Okej, przygotować EVA'y do wystrzelenia! Widziałam Shinjiego i Asukę pędzących do przebieralni! Co z Rei? Czy jest goto…?"

„Majorze," przerwał jej zimny głos.

„Tak, Komandorze?"

„Tylko Pierwsze i Drugie Dziecko będą walczyć z Aniołem. Unit-01 wyruszy z dummy plugiem."

„CO?"

---

Mimo chaosu dookoła zapanowało zszokowane milczenie, kiedy oficerowie techniczni spojrzeli na fotel swojego Komandora.

„Pilot Ikari jest wciąż zawieszony ze służby…"

„Sir, z całym szacunkiem, nie czas na egzekwowanie środków dyscyplinarnych!" zabrzmiał echem głos Misato przez komunikator.

„Nie będę się powtarzał, Majorze!"

Nastąpiła krótka przerwa, która zagęściła atmosferę, póki Misato nie odpowiedziała słabym „Zrozumiano…"

Ritsuko, która akurat stała w pobliżu techników z mostka, poczuła, jak ktoś szarpie ją za jej fartuch labolatoryjny.

„Ale, Sempai, ostatnim razem dummy plug nawet nie zadziałał," wyszeptała Maya. „Jak on może narażać wszystko na niebezpieczeństwo przez taki zawodny system?"

„Wiem, że nigdy raczej nie podobał ci się pomysł z dummy plugiem." Ritsuko przez chwilę uśmiechnęła się ze znużeniem do swojej protegowanej, ale uśmiech zbladł, gdy tylko ponownie spojrzała na człowieka siedzącego nad nimi. „Ale dla niego to bardziej osobiste. Gdy już dummy plug zadziała, nie będzie już musiał polegać na Shinjim. To żadna tajemnica, że nie za bardzo… lubi swojego syna, a ostatni wypadek już dał mu okazję na poszerzenie przepaści pomiędzy nimi. Nie wątpię, że gdy tylko Shinji przestanie być użyteczny, Komandor zrobi wszystko, żeby oddalić chłopca od siebie…"

„To zabrzmiało prawie tak, jakby bał się swojego syna," skomentowała Maya, nawet nie zauważając troskliwego zmarszczenia brwi pani doktor.

'_Właśnie zawsze się go boi,_' przypomniała sobie Ritsuko. _'Może to prawda. Może tak naprawdę jest najbardziej przestraszoną osobą w tym pomieszczeniu…_'

Nagle uderzyła ich głośna eksplozja, przypominając wszystkim o śmiertelnym zagrożeniu nad nimi.

„Osłony od pierwszej do osiemnastej uszkodzone!"

„Zniszczył osiemnaście osłon ze specjalnego pancerza z taką łatwością…?" powiedziała Misato w szoku i trwodze na widok niszczycielskiej mocy nadchodzącego Anioła.

„Nie uda nam się na czas wysłać EVA na powierzchnię!" zawołała Misato w chwili, gdy przeszła przez drzwi do mostka. „Umieścić Unity 00 i 02…" rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na Komandora, „… w Geofroncie żeby chronić Kwaterę Główną! Niech zaatakują cel, gdy tylko znajdzie się w Geofroncie!

---

Ledwie kilka sekund później dwie EVA'y oczekiwały przybycia Czternastego w pobliżu kwatery głównej; uzbrojone w standardową strzelbę, ale i dziesiątki dalszej broni, jak wyrzutnie rakiet i prog-włócznie do zużycia. Asuka wciąż pamiętała, jak opróżniała jeden magazynek za drugim w powoli wyczekującego Anioła. To tak jakby ostrzeliwać skałę z pistoletu na wodę.

Teraz wiedziała lepiej.

Ale to że sama siła ognia nie wystarczy na tego przeciwnika, nie oznaczało, że w ogóle się nie przyda.

Oto i on. Ostatnia eksplozja wstrząsnęła całym Geofrontem, kiedy Anioł Potęgi zaczął zniżać się w stronę swego celu. Ale podczas gdy Rei natychmiast zaczęła strzelać próbując powstrzymać intruza od zajścia dalej, EVA-02 nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

„Asuka!" zawołał przez komunikator zdezorientowany i surowy głos Misato. „Na co czekasz? Atakuj!"

Nie odpowiedziała.

Zamiast tego, spokojnie obserwowała wroga, który wydawał się być zupełnie nietknięty przez całą siłę ognia wymierzoną przeciw niemu. Pamiętała jego widok aż za dobrze; ogromne zielono-białe ciało z pozornie słabymi i bezbronnymi kończynami, jasnoczerwona kula w klatce piersiowej i czaszkopodobna twarz, która wyglądała, jakby się groteskowo szczerzyła; wszystko to wydawało się skrywać śmiertelne moce, które oczekiwały w środku, aż zostaną wyzwolone.

Ale wtedy, tuż przed tym, jak dotknął ziemi…

„Osłaniaj mnie!"

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Asuka upuściła broń i pobiegła w kierunku Anioła. Wiedziała, że Rei, będąc doświadczoną pilotką, nie będzie się zastanawiać dwa razy i usunie się na bok, zmuszając Czternastego do skoncentrowania się dwóch różnych celach.

'_Zniszczę cię bez względu na to, co się stanie!_'

Ale Anioł Potęgi nie zważał na kłucie pocisków, ani też nie wydawał się obawiać szybko zbliżającego się czerwonego zagrożenia.

'_Nie pozwolę Shinjiemu znowu z tobą walczyć!_'

Jego ramiona, które sterczały mu z ramion niczym bezużyteczne kikuty, teraz rozwinęły się w coś, co wyglądało jak długie, cienkie jak papier wstęgi.

'_I nie stracę go!_'

I z nieludzką prędkością ramiona rzuciły się w jej kierunku, tnąc na strzępy jak brzytwa wszystko, co im stanęło na drodze…

-

… ale spudłowały.

-

„NIE PRZEGRAM!"

W impulsie chwili, Asuka nie troszczyła się już o powstrzymywanie się. Nie troszczyła się o to, że całe dowództwo powariowało, widząc stopień synchronizacji, któremu dorównała tylko raz, w innym czasie.

Szybkim ruchem uniknęła śmiertelnej broni w kształcie ostrza i skoczyła na napastnika. Ziemia zadrżała, kiedy Anioł został pchnięty na ziemię przez uderzenie i wagę Unitu-02.

Efekt zaskoczenia jej atakiem nie trwał długo. Gdy Asuka przygotowywała się już do uderzenia przeciwnika, EVA została odrzucona przez znajome pomarańczowe migotanie Pola AT Anioła. Potknęła się do tyłu i ledwo udało jej się powstrzymać jej Unit przed upadkiem.

Anioł nie dał jej wiele czasu na dojście do siebie.

„Asuka! Uważaj! Za tobą!"

Ostrzeżenie Misato nie było jej raczej potrzebne; i tak byłoby za późno. Wciąż wyciągnięte ramiona Anioła zostały wciągnięte z powrotem w ułamku sekundy, mijając ją ledwie o centymentry. Gdyby nie odsunęła się w ostatniej chwili, EVA zostałaby przecięta na pół. Ale ten manewr nie mógł ocalić jej Umbilical Cable'a. Asuka zaklęła, kiedy włączyło się odliczanie czasu zasilania baterii wewnętrznych, a zapewniający zasilanie kabel uderzył o ziemię, iskry sypały się z jego odciętych końców.

Nie było mowy o zrobieniu Aniołowi krzywdy, póki wytwarzał on tak silne Pole AT. Bariery energii starły się ze sobą, kiedy walczący próbowali obezwładnić przeciwnika, żadne z nich nie chcąc się poddać.

Asuka zacisnęła zęby w skupieniu. Nie było mowy o porażce! Jej wróg może i był silny, ale nie niezniszczalny! I nawet z ostatnią odrobinką energii, jaka pozostała jej EVA'ie, zniszczy tego potwora!

„Unit-02, odsuń się!" ostrzegł nagle głos Rei.

„C…?" Nie pytała dalej, kiedy zobaczyła EVA-00 celującą ciężką wyrzutnią rakiet w ich kierunku. Gdy tylko odskoczyła na bok, Rei nie traciła czasu i wystrzeliła.

Pole AT, osłabione przez dwa Unity, a szczególnie przez walkę mocy na krótkim dystansie z EVA-02, umożliwiło pociskowi przeleceni przez nie bez żadnych widocznych problemów, na pierwszy rzut oka trafiając bezpośrednio w czerwony rdzeń.

„M-mamy go?" zastanawiała się na głos Asuka, próbując zobaczyć coś przez dym, który wywołała eksplozja.

Ale odpowiedź nadeszła szybciej, niż miała nadzieję. Dwa ramiona znów przeszyły dym, ale minęły ją…

„Ayanami, uważ…!"

Za późno. Zanim Rei zdążyła zrobić unik, jedna z kończyn w kształcie ostrza odcięła rękę, która trzymała broń tuż nad ramieniem, podczas gdy druga przeszyła głowę jej EVA'y jak papier.

Przerażający wrzask bólu i agonii odbił się echem przez komunikator.

---

„REI!"

Większość ludzi w centrum dowodzenia mogłoby być zaskoczonymi, słysząc takie emocje ze strony Gendō Ikariego, gdyby zwrócili na to uwagę, ale byli o wiele za bardzo zajęci toczącą się walką. Rei miała trzymać się z tyłu, tylko osłabiając Pole AT i osłaniając Unit-02. I nawet mimo jej 'zamienniczek' gotowych w każdej chwili wydawał się być dla niego jakiś powód żeby martwić się o nią bardziej niż o wszystkich innych zawsze, kiedy była w krytycznym zagrożeniu.

Jedyna osoba, która zauważyła krótki, niecodzienny wybuch Komandora podniosła wzrok z platformy prowadzącej do pozostałego Unitu na mostek kapitański ponad kabinami EVA. Z każdą mijającą sekundą Shinji musiał coraz silniej powstrzymywać się od warknięcia na techników, którzy trzymali się rozkazu nie dopuszczania go do Unitu, nawet gdy próbowali bezpośrednio uruchomić dummy plug – bez wielkiego powodzenia.

Im więcej słyszał przez głośniki komunikatorów, tym więcej czuł ukłuć w sercu. Samo trzymanie się swojej roli było dla niego dosyć trudne, kiedy został zatrzymany, gdy zjawił się tam po przebraniu się w swój Plug Suit, ale teraz był na skraju przebicia się siłą do entry plugu.

Co sobie myślał jego ojciec? Czy upokarzanie swojego syna tyle dla niego znaczyło, że ryzykował dla tego życie wszystkich? Czy… czyżby rzeczywiście chciał, żeby stało się tak jak ostatnim razem? Czy to właśnie chciał osiągnąć?

Strach przed tą możliwością ścisnął mu serce. Miał dosyć.

„OJCZE!"

---

Asuka znowu spojrzała na zegar. Zostało tylko 30 sekund i EVA-00 nie nadawała się do walki. Ale ona i tak pokona Anioła. Musi. Inaczej…

Znów miała czas tylko na instynktowne zareagowanie i unik, kiedy jego ramiona raz jeszcze wykonały cięcie.

Ale gdy już myślała, że uciekła śmiertelnym ostrzom, straciły swoją sztywność i zamiast ją przeciąć, zwinąwszy się, zacisnęły się na nadgarstkach EVA'y. Z niewiarygodną siłą zielony potwór uniósł czerwony Unit, trzymając ramiona z dala od siebie w nieustępliwym uścisku.

---

„Wykryto impuls energetyczny! Anioł przygotowuje się do ponownego wystrzelenia!"

---

Asuka starała się nie panikować, kiedy zobaczyła migotanie światła w oczach i ustach Anioła. Z całej siły szamotała się żeby uwolnić ręce, ale bezskutecznie; uścisk był po prostu zbyt silny.

Ale nie przegra. Skoncentrowała całą energię, jaka jej pozostała, na swoim Polu AT…

---

„Pobiera moc o wiele za szybko! Nie uda jej się zbyt długo blokować takiej siły ognia!"

---

„Nie przegram! Mama mnie chroni! Prawda, mamo?"

---

Skoncentrowana moc błysnęła.

---

„Przerwać połączenie!"

---

„NIE PRZEG…!"

Ciemność…

„nie…"

---

Potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła Geofrontem.

Olbrzymia głowa odleciała po otrzymaniu bezpośredniego uderzenia ogromnego strzału.

Wielkie czerwone ciało, teraz bezwładne, uderzyło o ziemię.

A młoda pilotka przeklinała, że znów zawiodła – i tym razem nie tylko ona sama.

---

„EVA-02 zamilkła! Anioł zbliża się!" Ostrzeżenie zabrzmiało echem przez całą kwaterę główną, docierając też do kabin EVA.

„Dummy plug wciąż nie jest przyjmowany przez Unit-01!"

Pod swoją zimną powierzchownością, Gendō trząsł się ze wściekłości. Powinien był wysłać Rei w EVA-01. Nawet jeśli niektórzy byliby niezadowoleni z pomysłu, że powinna użyć Unitu Shinjiego, gdy jej własny był w idelnym stanie, a Trzecie Dziecko było dostępne; niewielu ośmieliłoby się zakwestionować jego decyzję o przydzieleniu jej lepszego modelu.

Czemu dummy plug nie zadziałał? Akagi zapewniała, że z samymi plugami nie było żadnych problemów. Testy przeprowadzone na EVA-00 przebiegły bez komplikacji.

Czyżby to była prawda? Czyżby…?

'_Yui?_'

„OJCZE!"

Powoli obrócił się do chłopca stojącego poniżej na platformie kabin EVA.

„To nie działa, nie widzisz? Pozwól mi pilotować, zanim będzie za późno!"

„Czemu?" zapytał Gendō, zwyczajowo spokojny.

Raz jeden jego syn spojrzał na niego bez okazywania strachu. Właściwie to chłopcu udało się lekko uśmiechnąć, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały.

„Bo jestem pilotem Unitu-01 Evangeliona!"

I raz jeden, kiedy obrócił się twarzą do fioletowego olbrzyma, rysy Komandora złagodniały na krótką chwilę.

'_Zawsze dostawałaś, czego chciałaś, prawda?_'

---

Misato obserwowała z przerażeniem, jak Anioł mijał pokonane i nieszkodliwe Evangeliony, kompletnie je ignorując, kiedy leciał do swojego rzeczywistego celu, który leżał tuż pod nimi. Rozpoczęty w pośpiechu atak bronią konwencjonalną, nic innego jak tylko szalony akt ich woli przetrwania, nie wywołał żadnego widocznego efektu na stworze.

Jedynie ogromna masa potwora wypełniła hologramowy ekran, tuż przed tym jak obraz został zastąpiony szumami. Ziemia zadrżała gwałtowniej niż przy jakimkolwiek trzęsieniu ziemi, którego świadkiem była pani Major, kiedy Anioł ponownie wystrzelił, roztrzaskując stal i kamień zewnętrznych warstw ochronnych kwatery głównej.

Ostateczna eksplozja zabiła całą pozostałą im nadzieję.

„Bezpośrednie uderzenie w trzeci fundament!"

„O nie!" zawołała w panice Misato, w reakcji na sprawozdanie Makoto, wiedząc aż za dobrze, co to oznaczało. „Główny szyb jest zupełnie odsłonięty!"

Przegrali. Wszystko co do tej pory zrobili, wszystko żeby zapobiec tej chwili okazało się bezużyteczne. Teraz pozostało im tylko czekać na ich koniec.

Ale zanim dym zdążył się rozwiać, olbrzymia fioletowa postać wyskoczywszy przez skrzynię, zmiażdżyła Anioła swoim ciałem, powalając go na ziemię.

„EVA-01? Kto…?" zapytała Misato, wpatrując się ze zdumieniem w przywrócony obraz, choć instynktownie już znała odpowiedź. „Shinji, uważaj! To coś jest jeszcze twardsze, niż wygląda!"

„Wiem, Misato!"

---

„Wiem aż za dobrze…" dodał Shinji pod nosem, kiedy przygotował się do kolejnego skoku na Anioła, zanim ten zdążył wstać.

Nie mógł mu dać okazji na pozbieranie się. To była walka czystej mocy. I tym razem, będąc wyposażonym w Umbilical Cable, a zatem nie będąc ograniczonym limitem czasowym, miał rzeczywiście duże szanse na zwycięstwo – dopóki nie dawał przeciwnikowi możliwości kontrataku.

Pięść za pięścią uderzała nieuważnego Anioła, który nawet nie wydawał się ich unikać. Nagły błysk powiedział Shinjiemu dlaczego. Zeskoczył z wroga tak szybko, jak mógł, zanim jego działko mogło trafić go z pełną mocą. Choć tym razem nie stracił ramienia dzięki swojemu szybkiemu manewrowi, kosztowało go to przewagę, na którą miał nadzieję. Obecnie zielony olbrzym wykorzystał czas na wstanie i nie wydawał się nawet być ranny; gotów odpowiedzieć na atak z całą swoją potęgą.

A zegar rozpoczął odliczanie.

Klnąc po cichu, Shinji odłączył obecnie bezużyteczne resztki Umbilical Cable'a, umożliwiając EVA'ie swobodniejsze poruszanie się. Wciąż miał więcej czasu niż podczas swojej pierwszej walki z Czternastym Aniołem, ale nie miał już czasu na pomyłki.

W pełni rozwinąwszy Pole AT, podbiegł tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, do Anioła, który już się przygotowywał do ponownego zaatakowania ramionami. Nastąpił krótki błysk światła, kiedy zderzyły się Pola AT, ale zwykła szybkość Unitu-01 dała mu siłę, która wystarczyła żeby odrzucić Czternastego w tył. Szybkim ruchem Shinjiemu udało się złapać za obie kończyny w kształcie ostrzy, które trzepotały za nim bezcelowo. Wrzasnął wściekle, kiedy pociągnął za nie z całą mocą, jaką mógł zapewnić jego Evangelion i odpowiedział mu wrzask bólu, kiedy rzeczywiście udało mu się oderwać jedno z ramion.

Shinji nie tracił czasu w puszczaniu ręką EVA'y bezwładnego ramienia i posunął się jeszcze dalej. Pięść EVA-01 trafiła bezpośrednio w chorobliwą twarz Anioła. Ale zamiast przygotowywać się do następnego ciosu, Shinji mocno ją chwycił, przyciskając zielonego olbrzyma z powrotem do ziemi poprzez wdepnięcie mu stopą w brzuch.

Na pierwszy rzut oka bezbronny Anioł piszczał, kiedy jego przeciwnik próbował zwyciężyć tam, gdzie kiedyś został powstrzymany. Shinji nie troszczył się już o wstrzymywanie się; chciał tylko zabić to coś, co przysporzyło tyle bólu i zniszczeń kiedyś, a także i teraz. W tej wściekłości pociągnął za twarz w kształcie maski, chcąc tylko ją oderwać przed zrobieniem tego samego z resztą potwora. A zegar wciąż pokazywał więcej niż minutę, póki wyczerpie mu się zasilanie.

Ścięgna i ciało, które łączyły czaszkę z ciałem, naciągnąwszy się, stawały się coraz cieńsze z każdym metrem, aż wreszcie…

EVA nagle potknęła się do tyłu, kiedy w końcu się oderwała, ku wielkiemu zszokowaniu i uldze Shinjiego. Z niemal chorą satysfakcją zmiażdżył pozostałości w dłoni, nim zwrócił uwagę na ciało żeby zrobić to samo z resztą.

Ale uśmiech szaleńca został zastąpiony przerażoną miną, kiedy przypuszczalnie martwy Anioł znowu wstał. Tam gdzie była jego twarz, powstała nowa, tylko nieco zdeformowana zastępcza głowa. Monstrum z warknięciem usztywniło kikut, który był mizerną pozostałością po jego ramieniu i nowa kończyna wystrzeliła ze straszliwą szybkością, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

„Tak szybko się regeneruje?" pisnął Shinji z niedowierzaniem, ale nim zdążył zareagować, odrośnięte ramię owinęło się wokół głowy EVA'y. Próbował się odepchnąć i złapać wydłużane ramię, ale bezskutecznie; uścisk Anioła był zbyt ciasny. Daremną walką było nie panikować, kiedy jego Unit został – najwyraźniej z łatwością – uniesiony i wyrzucony w powietrze.

Shinji burknął z bólu, kiedy jego EVA raz po raz była ciężko obijana o ziemię; jego psychiczne połączenie z maszyną sprawiało, że czuł każdą skałę i drzewo, które rozdzierało się i miażdżyło pod 'jego' plecami. Gorączkowo próbował się czegoś złapać, ale korzenie i gruzy nie mogły stawiać oporu mocy Anioła.

Wtedy wszystko zrobiło się czarne.

Dźwięki odeszły w dalekie echo.

Mógł czuć jedynie drżenie po uderzeniach, częściowo redukowane w osłonionym, wypełnionym LCL-em entry plugu.

Zegar pokazywał tylko zera.

Shinji mógł tylko zgadywać, co się działo na zewnątrz dzięki osłabionym już ciosom i głośnemu uderzeniu, kiedy jego EVA znowu została wyrzucona i wylądowała, rozbijając się o piramidalny kształt kwatery głównej.

Panika, która narastała w nim z głębi jego pierwotnych instynktów przetrwania, nakazała mu zacisnąć urządzenia sterujące w dłoniach i ciągnąć je nadaremno z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy, jak gdyby wystarczył tylko ten ruch żeby na nowo wypełnić swoją olbrzymią broń energią aby walczyć z potworem, który słyszalnie odsłonił rdzeń EVA'y i walił weń śmiertelnymi ramionami.

Ale ostatecznie Shinji zwolnił i wreszcie przestał. Łzy rozpaczy zalśniły mu w jego zaciśniętych oczach, kiedy gorzka logika zwyciężyła nad ostatnimi ziarenkami nadziei.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie mógł go tak po prostu zabić? Dlaczego musiało się tak stać?

Czy jednak przeznaczenie miało się powtórzyć…?

Słaby odgłos, niczym bicie serca, zabrzmiał w entry plugu.

A Shinji uśmiechnął się smutno, kiedy poczuł, jak jego ciało rozpływa się w LCL-u.

„Cześć, mamo…"

---

I podczas gdy potwór w berserku rzucił się na przeciwnika żeby go zabić i pożreć jego pozostałości dołączając do tego moc, która wykraczała ponad wszystko, co posiadał; podczas gdy młoda kobieta wymiotowała, a jej koledzy tylko gapili się zszokowani; podczas gdy dwóch konspiratorów zastanawiało się nad konsekwencjami tego początku i podczas gdy inny mężczyzna wydawał się tylko podlewać grządki swoich melonów w oddali, nastolatka opłakiwała cicho stratę, której nie mogła nawet zobaczyć, ale jedynie poczuć w sercu.

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Kaji westchnął, kiedy opadł na krzesło przed swoim biurkiem. Katsuragi zawsze narzekała na całą tę papierkową robotę, z którą musiała się uporać, ale niewielu ludzi potrafiłoby sobie wyobrazić ilość raportów, aktów i papierów, przez które musiał przebrnąć i odpowiedzieć na nie szpieg – a tym bardziej jeśli pracował dla więcej niż jednej strony. Po prostu zazwyczaj unikali robienia tego, póki to wszystko nie zalało im biura.

Mimo wszystko nie był pewien, czemu w ogóle się tym jeszcze przejmował. Wiedział, że jego 'praca dorywcza' już została odkryta – albo dokładniej rzecz biorąc, że nie będzie już tolerowana, ponieważ wątpił, że Ikari do tej pory się o tym nie dowiedział. Może wiedział już od samego początku. A teraz, kiedy coraz więcej wydarzeń wydawało się nie pasować do jego planów, jego cierpliwość będzie się powoli wyczerpywała.

Może to tylko kwestia tygodni, czy nawet dni…

Oczy Kajiego powędrowały na ekran komputera, gdzie mały pasek stanu pokazywał powolny postęp szyfrowania i transferu danych, które udało mu się do tej pory zebrać. Był obecnie tak blisko, tak blisko odkrycia całej prawdy. Jeszcze parę miesięcy i mogłoby mu się udać osiągnąć swój cel. Ale teraz wyglądało na to, że to Katsuragi przyjdzie znaleźć brakujące elementy układanki.

Uśmiechnął się smutno na myśl o fioletowowłosej piękności. Wydawało się, jakby to było wczoraj, kiedy spotkali się w tym barze, oboje wciąż tak pełni naiwnych nadziei i marzeń.

'_To jak on się nazywał?_' zastanawiał się.

Kiedy pozwolił swojemu wzrokowi znów powędrować po rozrzuconych papierach, zatracony we wspomnieniach z przeszłości, Kaji nagle zauważył kopertę leżącą na wpół ukrytą pod dokumentami na jego biurku. Musiała się wślizgnąć między inne papiery.

_Otworzyć po Czternastym!_

Kilka sekund minęło, kiedy wpatrywał się ciekawsko w zamknięte opakowanie. Ale ostatecznie wzruszył smutno ramionami i wyrzucił ją.

„Nic, czego bym już nie wiedział…"

--------------------------

--------------------------

Rei stała samotnie na opuszczonym trapie. Główna załoga już dawno była w domu, a większość świateł została wyłączona dla oszczędności energii. Ale oko ludzkie zostało stworzone do przystosowywania się w adekwatnym stopniu do ciemności i Rei nie miała problemów z zobaczeniem przed sobą obandażowanej czaszki Unitu Evangeliona.

Nie była pewna, czemu tu przyszła. Jej obecność nie spowodowałaby zmiany sytuacji i nie była wyedukowana w tej dziedzinie nauki żeby pomóc dr. Akagi i jej personelowi.

Więc jaki był powód przerwania jej codziennych zajęć?

Czy sama chciała zobaczyć sytuację? Wątpliwe; nie było powodów do kwestionowania informacji od jej zwierzchnich oficerów.

Była w rozterce.

A jednak kiedy wpatrywała się w zielone oczy Evangeliona, zdała sobie sprawę, że to właśnie ta rozterka ją tu pierwotnie przywiodła. Przyszła poszukać odpowiedzi na pytania, które się w niej błąkały.

Ale olbrzym nie odpowiadał.

--------------------------

--------------------------

Hikari rzuciła okiem znad swojej ławki na wyraźnie przygnębioną uczennicę, która pakowała do torby książki i zeszyty.

Od ostatniego ataku minęły prawie dwa tygodnie i prawie dwa tygodnie od kiedy jej koleżanka z klasy dostała tego przygnębionego stanu. Na początku Hikari lekceważyła nastrój Asuki jako następstwo walki i ponieważ była zajęta… innymi rzeczami, nie zwracała na to tyle uwagi, ile powinna.

Lecz teraz stawało się coraz bardziej oczywiste, że to nie było tylko coś tymczasowego, co oznaczało, że czuła potrzebę zrobienia z tym czegoś. Kierowana obowiązkiem i odrobiną poczucia winy, że mogła ostatnio zaniedbać ich przyjaźń, Hikari wstała.

„Asuka?"

„Co?" zrzędziła zawołana ruda, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku, kiedy wsunęła podręcznik do historii do swojego czarnego plecaka.

„Tak się zastanawiałam… e… czy mogłybyśmy wracać razem do domu…"

Asuka nie odpowiedziała od razu; wpatrywała się tylko pusto przed siebie.

„W… wolałabym raczej dzisiaj wracać sama…" wymamrotała wreszcie, zanim powoli wstała z krzesła i odwróciła się od przewodniczącej.

Ale Hikari nie chciała pozwolić na to, żeby okazja do rozmowy jej się wyślizgnęła. Zrobiła szybki krok w stronę przyjaciółki i delikatnie acz pewnie położyła rękę na ramieniu rudej.

„Asuka, o co chodzi? Ostatnio wyglądasz tak ponuro."

Druga dziewczyna nie odwróciła się. Zamiast tego próbowała tylko uwolnić ramię z ręki przyjaciółki. „Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi!"

„Oj, daj spokój, nie oszukasz mnie! Coś z tobą nie tak."

„Po prostu miałam zły dzień, dobra?"

„Raczej zły tydzień – albo dwa." Kiedy to powiedziała, Hikari zauważyła, że spojrzenie Asuki było utkwione w pustej ławce przy oknie. Wyrwało jej się małe westchnienie, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, czyja to była ławka. „To… to z powodu Shinjiego? Nie było go w szkole od ataku ostatniego Anioła… Czy coś się…"

„Znowu mnie pobił, jasne?" warknęła nagle Asuka. „Przez niego wyglądałam jak najgorszy pilot wszechczasów i ukradł zaszczyty, które należały się mnie!" Ale Hikari zauważyła, że za tą wściekłością było coś jeszcze i prześwitało coraz bardziej z każdym słowem. Jej ostatnie zdaniom towarzyszyło raczej łkanie niż silny wrzask, od którego zaczęła. „A teraz… a teraz idź już sobie! Odwiedź swojego głupiego 'chłopaka' w szpitalu czy coś!"

I choć Hikari zarumieniła się na to porównanie, było wątpliwe, że jej przyjaciółka jeszcze to w ogóle zauważyła, kiedy ruda już popędziła z dala od niej.

„Asuka…"

--------------------------

--------------------------

_Gdzie ja jestem?_

„_W EVA'ie…"_

_W EVA'ie?_

_Tak. Teraz pamiętam. Nie mogłem go powstrzymać._

_Znowu zawiodłem…_

„_Zrobiłeś co w twojej mocy."_

_To jaki to ma sens? Po co tu wróciliśmy? Jeśli nie możemy zrobić różnicy, to to nie było warte swojej ceny._

_Nie to żeby cokolwiek było warte tej ceny…_

„_Nawet błahostki mogą zmienić przeznaczenie. Potęga ludzkiej duszy może cokolwiek związać z jego wolą, jeśli ma na to siłę."_

_Zmienić przeznaczenie? Czy naprawdę dlatego zostaliśmy wysłani w przeszłość?_

_Dla mnie to wygląda, jakby to wszystko było tylko okrutnym żartem przeznaczenia. 'Wysłać ich w przeszłość! Zmazać wszystko, na co pracowali, wszystko co kochali. Tak żeby zawsze musieli powtarzać swoje najczarniejsze godziny i żeby nigdy nie byli wolni od EVA'y.'_

„_EVA cię schwytała?"_

_Tak._

„_Ale to od ciebie zależy, czy chcesz być wolny."_

_Tak?_

--------------------------

--------------------------

„Aa! Uwaga, drzewo!"

Zaskoczona nagłym wrzaskiem chłopca na wózku inwalidzkim Hikari wyrwała się z zamyślenia i natychmiast się zatrzymała. Gdyby popchnęła wózek jeszcze o parę centymetrów, noga w gipsie Tōjiego boleśnie zetknęłaby się z gałęzią drzewa, które stało z boku drogi.

„Wiesz, nie miałem nic przeciwko pomysłowi żeby wyjść z sali i okrążyć szpitalny park. Ale wolałbym wrócić w jednym kawałku," poskarżył się delikatnie Tōji.

„Wybacz…" mruknęła Hikari, odciągając nieco wózek żeby skręcić w lewo, kiedy jechali dalej w milczeniu.

„O czym myślisz?" zapytał nagle Tōji.

„Hę? Ja… o niczym…"

„Taa, jasne! Próbujesz nabrać kogoś, kto cię zna od prawie pięciu lat. Nie jesteś kimś, kto łazi z roztargnieniem bez powodu. Więc o co chodzi?"

„O… Asukę…"

„Myślisz o Asuce?" zdumiał się Tōji, ale jego skonsternowana mina szybko zmieniła się w szeroki uśmiech. „Myślisz o Asuce w tym sensie…?"

„Lepiej żebyś nie miał na twarzy tego idiotycznego hentajowego uśmiechu, Suzuhara!" ostrzegła Hikari.

„Sorki, sorki!" zaśmiał się. „Więc co jest z rud… e… Asuką?"

„Nie wiem," mruknęła dziewczyna. „W tym rzecz. Od ostatniej walki jest taka chłodna i od tamtej pory robi się coraz gorzej. Nie jestem pewna, ale m… myślę, że to z powodu Ikariego…"

„Shinjiego?" zdumiał się na głos Tōji. „Jeszcze nie wrócił do szkoły?"

„Nie…"

„Nie… nie myślisz, że stało mu się coś złego? Albo że nawet…"

„Mam nadzieję że nie. Ale… to by wyjaśniało parę rzeczy…"

„Nie mógł zginąć!" prawie krzyknął Tōji z oczywistą wściekłością w głosie. „Powiedzieliby coś! Zrobiliby mu przynajmniej jakiś cholerny pogrzeb! Przynajmniej na to by zasłużył, jeśli…" Otrząsnął głowę od tych negatywnych myśli, nim mogły nim owładnąć. „Pewnie jest po prostu na jakimś sekretnym treningu czy coś takiego. Ostatni Anioł im po prostu pokazał, że muszą ciężej pracować. Coś w tym stylu…"

Przewodnicząca skinęła głową, uśmiechając się słabo na optymizm przyjaciela.

„Po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć…" westchnęła. „Ale Asuka mi nie powie i poważnie wątpię, czy inaczej będzie z Ayanami czy kimś innym z NERV-u."

Kontynuowali przez chwilę spacer w ciszy, co obojgu wydało się trochę niecodzienne. Nie pierwszy raz była między nimi nieprzyjemna cisza, ale po raz pierwszy nie z powodu zawstydzenia.

Ale ostatecznie Tōji obrócił głowę.

„No, jest jeszcze…"

--------------------------

--------------------------

„Kensuke?"

Chłopak w okularach spojrzał znad swojej ławki, gdzie właśnie siedział z głową wspartą na ręce, kiedy wyglądał z utęsknieniem przez okno. Ledwie tknął drugie śniadanie leżące przed nim.

„O co chodzi, przewodnicząca?" zapytał dziewczynę przed sobą.

Od dnia w którym wreszcie pozwolono mu odwiedzić Tōjiego, Kensuke wyglądał, jakby mu baterie siadły. Hikari nie wiedziała, co się dokładnie wydarzyło między nimi, ale po zobaczeniu przyjaciela w szpitalu dowiedziawszy się, że bez problemu mogłoby się skończyć o wiele gorzej, Kensuke wydawał się wreszcie zrozumieć niebezpieczeństwa płynące z pilotowania EVA'y. Ale oczywiście zrezygnowanie tak po prostu z marzenia do którego się tak długo dążyło, nigdy nie było łatwe. Gdyby przynajmniej jego najlepsi przyjaciele mogli go pocieszyć, ale do pełnego wyzdrowienia Tōjiego wciąż trzeba było całych tygodni, a Shinji…

Hikari spojrzała na chłopca z pewnym współczuciem. Choć jego depresja, jeśli można to tak nazwać, nie była ani na jotę tak poważna jak Asuki, to i tak był to ponury widok. Na szczęście nie było to prawdopodobnie nic, czego nie możnaby wyleczyć poprzez odciągnięcie uwagi i może to zadanie, jakie dla niego miała, było idalnym sposobem na przywrócenie mu ducha.

„Wiesz, Asuka wygląda ostatnio trochę nie w sosie…" zaczęła, próbując brzmieć zwyczajnie.

Raczej nie ustąpił, ale przynajmniej napomknięcie o rudej wyrwało go z przygnębienia. „No i…?" zapytał, wpatrując się w nią podejrzliwie.

„Musisz się dowiedzieć co z nią nie tak!"

„Co?" pisnął z niedowierzaniem Kensuke. „A czemu ja?"

„Bo to ty najlepiej się nadajesz do tej roboty. To musi mieć coś wspólnego z ostatnim Aniołem i zniknięciem Ikariego. W ogóle cię to nie obchodzi?"

„Pewnie że obchodzi. Ale czemu z tego powodu 'najlepiej się nadaję do tej roboty'?"

„No, wszyscy wiedzą, że lubisz te całe hackowanie i szpiegowanie, więc mógłbyś się czegoś dowiedzieć…"

„Właściwie to wolę 'te całe' militaria…" wtrącił, ale Hikari raczej to nie obchodziło i mówiła dalej.

„… A ponieważ ona nie chce ze mną gadać, bo T… to znaczy, _i_ Tōji jest w szpitalu, a Ikari Bóg wie gdzie, ty jesteś teraz dla niej kimś najbardziej zbliżonym do przyjaciela."

„Przyjaciela? Nawet by mnie nie znała, jakbym nie trzymał z Shinjim. To by niekoniecznie było takie złe…" mruknął chłopak, pocierając się po policzku, jakby jeszcze czuł siniaki, jakimi obdarzyła go 'diablica'.

„Kensuke!" warknęła wściekle Hikari, ale Kensuke tym razem nie wydawał się być zastraszony.

„Co? Może i jesteś przewodniczącą, ale to wykracza poza twoje kompetencje. Nie możesz mi kazać zrobić czegoś takiego."

„Ale…" brunetka zaczynała się niepokoić. Jeśli on jej nie pomoże, to kto…?

„Ja z nią porozmawiam," wtrącił nagle spokojny głos, zaskakując ich oboje.

„Ayanami?" zdumiała się na głos Hikari, kiedy wpatrywała się z jakimś niedowierzaniem w swoją niebieskowłosą koleżankę z klasy. „Ch-chcesz jej pomóc? Myślałam, że nie jesteście w za dobrych stosunkach."

Rei nie odpowiedziała od razu. Nietypowo, jak na nią, odwróciła nieco wzrok, a na jej czole była widoczna lekka zmarszczka.

„Jestem… ciekawa… co do uczuć Sōryū," próbowała wreszcie ubrać myśli w słowa. „Wydaje się być w tym stanie przygnębienia od zniknięcia Ikariego…"

„Ikariego?" wtrącił Kensuke, nagle pobudzony ciekawością. „Wiesz może, gdzie mniej więcej jest Shinji?"

„Nie zezwolono mi na rozmowę z tobą o tym." Odwróciła głowę by na niego spojrzeć. „Ale jeśli nie boisz się poniesienia możliwych konsekwencji, sądzę, że… 'te twoje hackowanie i szpiegowanie' może dostarczyć odpowiedzi, jeśli z taką desperacją ich poszukujecie."

Powiedziawszy to, obróciła się i wyszła z klasy.

„Powiedziałem, że wolę militaria…"

--------------------------

--------------------------

„Coś nowego?" zapytała Misato po raz, zdawałoby się, setny w przeciągu ostatnich tygodni.

„Pracujemy nad tym…" otrzymała jak zwykle w odpowiedzi.

Tak, pracowali, tyle to Misato widziała. Pomieszczenie, które było używane, kiedy nie byli w centrum dowodzenia albo w kabinie EVA'y, pracując bezpośrednio nad Unitem-01, było pełne grupek techników, kierowanych przez Ritsuko i Mayę; wszyscy piszący, symulujący albo szukający informacji w swoich terminalach Magi. Za każdym razem, kiedy tu przychodziła, wydawało się, jakby nikt się w ogóle nie posunął.

Nie znosiła tego widoku. Nie to żeby im zazdrościła, pracującym w tych warunkach, ale czuła się przez to bezużyteczna. Jedyna pomoc, jakiej mogła udzielić, to od czasu do czasu przynieść przyjaciółce kawę.

„Znowu żałujesz, że nie chodziłaś na wykłady z bioinformatyki?" nagłe pytanie Ritsuko przywróciło ją do rzeczywistości.

Misato jęknęła. „Wiesz, to by wiele nie pomogło… I tak by mi się nie udało…" narzekała cicho. „Więc jak się czujesz?"

„Przydałoby się trochę snu. Kawa wiecznie cię na nogach nie utrzyma." Pani doktor przerwała pisanie i podrapała się ze zmęczeniem po karku, zanim obróciła się na krześle do pani Major i wreszcie odebrała ofiarowaną filiżankę. „A ty?"

„Chciałabym móc powiedzieć 'Czuję się dobrze', chociaż muszę przyznać, że przynajmniej jest dużo lepiej bez tego temblaka…" mruknęła Misato i poruszyła nieco lewym ramieniem. Minęło zaledwie kilka godzin od ostatniej kontroli dr. Kanegawy, kiedy została usunięta ostatnia pamiątka po Trzynastym Aniele.

Prawie z roztargnieniem włożyła ręce do małych kieszeni w jej kurtce – coś, czego nie była w stanie zrobić przez tak długi czas. Tym bardziej była zaskoczona, kiedy jej lewa ręka, nie używana tak długo, zetknęła się ze zmiętą kartką. To był prawdopodobnie tylko jakiś stary rachunek albo lista zakupów, której zapomniała wyrzucić, ale jej ciekawość szybko zwyciężyła.

Kiedy rozwinęła kartkę, wydawała się ona być tylko jakąś notką. Lecz szybko zaczęła marszczyć brwi, kiedy czytała jej wersy.

_Mam nadzieję, że przeczytasz to przed testem synchronizacyjnym Czwartego Dziecka z EVA-03. Evangeliona kontroluje Anioł! **Nie **aktywujcie EVA'y, póki wszystko nie zostanie potwierdzone jako bezpieczne! Trzymajcie się od niego z dala!_

_Przyjaciel_

„Co to?"

Misato nawet nie odwróciła wzroku żeby spojrzeć na panią doktor.

„Nic – po… prostu muszę już iść…" wymamrotała pospiesznie i popędziła do wyjścia.

Ritsuko wpatrywała się podejrzliwie w przyjaciółkę, kiedy wyszła. „Nic, tak?"

--------------------------

--------------------------

Asuka wybiegła z klasy, gdy tylko ostatni dzwonek obwieścił koniec szkoły na dziś. Nie mogła tam zostać dłużej niż to konieczne, nie przy tych wszystkich pytających spojrzeniach wlepionych w nią, a szczególnie nie od kiedy Hikari zaczęła być podejrzliwa. Asuka nie miała pojęcia ile to zajmie, nim złamie się pod psychicznym naciskiem i wygada wszystko przez przypadek, jeśli tak dalej będzie.

Pokonała połowę drogi do domu w rekordowym czasie, ale nie wiedziała, że komuś powoli udało się ją dogonić.

„Sōryū?"

Mimo początkowego szoku Asuka nie zatrzymała się, ani nie zwolniła kroku, kiedy usłyszała spokojny głos zza pleców.

„Czego chcesz?" Odpowiedź nie była ani na jotę tak silna, jak najprawdopodobniej miała być. Ktoś z zewnątrz nawet by nie zauważył, że powiedziały to dwie różne osoby.

„Poproszono mnie, żebym z tobą porozmawiała."

„To _o czym_ chcesz porozmawiać?" Tym razem za ripostą kryło się nieco więcej mocy.

„Zastanawiałam się…" urwała, jakby nie była pewna jak ubrać myśli w słowa. To było dla niej jeszcze mniej typowe; wystarczająco rzadko zdarzało się jej rozpocząć rozmowę, ale kiedy to robiła, zawsze wiedziała co dokładnie powiedzieć. „Co… czujesz w związku z sytuacją Ikariego?"

Drugie Dziecko nagle się zatrzymało. Stała przez chwilę w milczeniu, a potem znów popędziła do przodu. „Od kiedy cię obchodzi, co myślą inni? Boisz się, że ktoś może być zainteresowany twoim drogim Shinjim?"

„Nie to było moim pytaniem," odpowiedziała spokojnie Rei i powoli poszła za nią. „Chcę tylko wiedzieć, jak mam się czuć."

Asuka znów się zatrzymała. Tym razem jednakże obróciła głowę na tyle żeby spojrzeć na nieproszoną towarzyszkę. „O… o czym ty do cholery gadasz?"

„Te… uczucia… Nie rozumiem ich… jak na nie reagować… bo nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, żebym przedtem czegoś takiego doświadczała. Czy sposób, w jaki ty się zachowujesz, jest adekwatny w tej sytuacji?" Rei zamilkła, czekając na odpowiedź. Ale jedyną odpowiedzią, jakiej udzieliła jej Asuka, była jej zdezorientowana mina. „Ikari kiedyś powiedział mi, że powinnam się uśmiechać w sytuacji, kiedy jestem zadowolona. Ale co mam robić teraz, kiedy zniknęła droga mi osoba?"

„Ty…" Asuka nagle spojrzała na nią niemal zszokowana, ale szybko znów się odwróciła. „Skąd mam wiedzieć!"

„Rozumiem," wyszeptała niebieskowłosa dziewczyna, zanim lekko skinęła głową. „Nie będę ci dłużej przeszkadzać." Powiedziawszy to, Rei obróciła się i poszła ulicą w przeciwnym kierunku, nawet nie zauważając, że ruda patrzy na jej oddalającą się sylwetkę.

„Płacz, kiedy jest ci smutno. Śmiej się, kiedy jesteś wesoła…" mruknęła Asuka i ponownie spojrzała na drogę przed sobą. „Kimże ja jestem żeby prosić o obietnicę, której sama nie mogę dotrzymać?"

--------------------------

--------------------------

Misato nie traciła czasu w drodze do domu. Chciała jak najszybciej uciszyć dręczące ją od wewnątrz uczucie, mając nadzieję, że jej podejrzenia się nie potwierdzą. W NERV-ie było wystarczająco dużo tajemnic; raczej nie potrzebowała ani nie chciała ich w domu.

Kiedy weszła do mieszkania, powitała ją cisza.

„Jestem w domu!"

Nic. Asuka nie powinna już być w domu?

Z drugiej strony, ostatnimi tygodniami ani za dużo nie widziała, ani też nie słyszała swojej drugiej podopiecznej. Zatem nie przejęła się tym i poszła prosto do pokoju Shinjiego, gdzie miała nadzieję znaleźć powód, dla którego było warto naruszyć przepisy ruchu drogowego jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle tylko po to żeby wrócić do domu tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

Pokój był w takim stanie, w jakim go zostawił. I zawsze zostawiał go w idealnej czystości. Nie wiedziała czy to podziwiać czy się o to martwić. Jedyną różnicą była drobna warstwa kurzu pokrywająca meble.

Ale nie była tu żeby sobie o nim przypomnieć i martwić, że pokój może tak zostać; nie była tu też żeby czuć się winna, że nie przejęła od niego obowiązku utrzymywania czystości w mieszkaniu, nawet po jego zniknięciu. Podeszła do jego biurka i otworzyła szufladę. Znalezienie tego, czego szukała między jego podręcznikami, nie zajęło jej długo.

Gdy wyjęła zmiętą kartkę i porównała ją z otwartym zeszytem, nie było już wątpliwości.

Ale zamiast ją uspokoić, to odkrycie tylko namnożyło jeszcze pytań w jej głowie. Może tylko dobrze odgadł; poznał jakoś tożsamość Czwartego Dziecka i po prostu nie chciał, żeby życie przyjaciela było zagrożone. Ale co jeśli nie? Skąd mógł wiedzieć?

Niestety jedyna osoba, która znała odpowiedzi, zabrała je ze sobą do EVA'y.

'_Chyba że…_' Jej wzrok przeniósł się na drzwi do przedpokoju.

Może rzeczywiście powierzył komuś swój sekret. Mogłaby popytać jego przyjaciół; może coś o tym wiedzieli. Może to nawet nie był jego pomysł, a on został namówiony albo nawet zmuszony to zrobić, co oznaczało, że był jeszcze większy zakres ludzi, którzy potencjalnie to przed nią ukrywali. A w takim razie możliwe że nie będzie nawet musiała szukać zbyt daleko, jeśli pewna ruda już znała odpowiedzi, jakich poszukiwała.

Pewnie że nie wydawało się zbyt prawdopodobne, że Asuka zrobiłaby cokolwiek żeby uniknąć walki z Aniołem, ale bez znajomości faktów nie można było odgadnąć możliwych powodów wszystkiego. A Misato była teraz tak gorliwa żeby znaleźć odpowiedzi do tej zagadki, że skorzysta nawet z najmniej prawdopodobnych poszlak, jedna po drugiej.

Ale kiedy Misato stanęła przed drzwiami rudej, jej ręka zatrzymała się w powietrzu, gdy już miała zapukać. Słaby odgłos, niemal jak chlipanie, dobiegł z pokoju. Cicho otworzyła drzwi.

„Asuka…?" Skulona postać na łóżku nagle odskoczyła, kiedy Misato objawiła swoją obecność. „Pła… płaczesz?"

„Oczywiście że nie!"

„Kiedyś byłaś lepsza w kłamaniu," przypomniała Misato; mokre strużki na policzkach dziecka były w końcu wyraźnie widoczne, nawet w ciemnym pokoju. „Więc co się stało?"

„Nic się nie stało!" próbowała odwarknąć Asuka, odsuwając się, kiedy jej opiekunka przysunęła się bliżej, ale jej łamiący się głos ją zdradzał. „Co mnie to obchodzi, że b-baka Shinji miał stopień synchronizacji, jakiego ja nigdy nie będę mieć!"

„Och, więc jesteś tylko przybita przez jego stopień synchronizacji?" rozmyślała Misato, niemal się drażniąc, siadając na łóżku obok dziewczyny.

„A… a niby przez co innego?" wymamrotała Asuka tak cicho że ledwie słyszalnie.

Misato westchnęła, ale w głębi duszy postanowiła wykorzystać tę szansę. „To chyba nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko wyjaśnieniu tego?" zapytała, kiedy rozwinęła zmiętą kartkę i wręczyła ją rudej.

Oczy Asuki rozszerzyły się na moment, kiedy wgapiła się w wiadomość. Potem wydawała się już nie troszczyć o skrywanie swojego żalu; łzy spływały jej swobodnie po policzkach.

„Ten… ten baka…" wymamrotała, jej usta ułożyły się w łamiący się uśmiech. „Mówiłam mu, żeby nie pisał tego odręcznie…"

Misato przez chwilę wpatrywała się w szlochającą rudą. Wydawało się to tak niepodobne do zazwyczaj dumnego i płomiennego Drugiego Dziecka; patrzenie na to było prawie bolesne. Cień poczucia winy zakradł się w jej świadomość, wywołując pragnienie poprzestania na tym i odejścia, ale zachowała spokój. „Więc jednak coś o tym wiesz…" skonfrontowała wreszcie podopieczną z tym, co wydedukowała.

Asuka tylko słabo skinęła głową, ale wyraźnie nie mogła się zdobyć na spojrzenie opiekunce w oczy.

„To co…?"

„Nie mogę ci powiedzieć!" przerwała jej pociągająca nosem dziewczyna i próbowała otrzeć łzy rękami. „To… to była też jego decyzja. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Nie… nie dopóki on nie wróci."

Pierwszą myślą Misato było otwarte zaprotestowanie, ale udało jej się przełknąć niestosowny do sytuacji komentarz. Ale jakkolwiek chciałaby móc zaprzeczyć, ta myśl przysporzyła jej kolejnej obawy. „Wiesz, szanse nie są za duże," powiedziała cicho. „Może…"

„Nie!" warknęła nagle na nią Asuka. „On wróci! Przedtem wrócił!"

Łzy powróciły, kiedy zapadła się z powrotem na łóżko. „Mu… musi…"

--------------------------

--------------------------

Była prawie druga rano, ale jeden pokój w domu Aidów wciąż był oświetlony.

Kensuke ziewnął i potarł zmęczone oczy. Światło monitora wydawało mu się teraz niemal za jasne, jak na jego gust.

Czemu sobie tym w ogóle zawracał głowę? Na pewno nie dla Asuki, nie dla Hikari, ani nawet dla Tōjiego. Pewnie że Shinji był jego przyjacielem i nie mógł też zaprzeczyć, że był ciekaw, co się stało pilotowi EVA'y, którego tak długo podziwiał. Ale po ostatnich wydarzeniach Kensuke nie był pewien, czy jego zamiar zostania pilotem był tak ambitny, jak mu się zdawało. Choć był świadkiem bólu Shinjiego w drugiej walce z Aniołem, zawsze próbował nie zauważać niebezpieczeństwa tak długo, jak miał szansę na pilotowanie takiego mecha.

Więc czemu w ogóle próbował włamać się do jednego z najlepiej zabezpieczonych systemów komputerowych, nawet nie wiedząc jak?

_Odmowa połączenia z Terminalem MAGI X-53!_

Jęcząc, odkliknął wiadomość po raz dwudziesty i w końcu wyłączył komputer.

'_Tak w ogóle to kto zaczął tą plotkę o tym, że „Kensuke to maniak, więc jest dobry w komputerach"…?_'

--------------------------

--------------------------

Następnego ranka Asuka została w łóżku trochę dłużej niż zwykle. Budzik zadzwonił o tej samej porze co zawsze, ale zaspana tylko go wyłączyła. Nie miała ochoty dziś nikogo widzieć, nie po tym jak dopiero wczoraj tyle jej się wymsknęło.

A szczególnie nie Misato. Jej opiekunka powstrzymała się od zadawania więcej pytań ostatniego wieczora, ale Asuka była pewna, że nie poprzestanie na tym. Gdy tylko się spotkają, to bardziej niż prawdpopodobne, że będzie mogła oczekiwać kilku niezręcznych pytań, na które udzielenie odpowiedzi byłoby dosyć kłopotliwe.

Nierzadko zdarzało się, że nie spotykały się rano, kiedy pani Major miała czas na pospanie sobie dłużej, zanim musiała iść do pracy. Więc możliwe że nawet nie zauważy, że Asuka zostanie po cichu w swoim pokoju zamiast iść do szkoły.

Ale właśnie kiedy budzik zaczął dzwonić po raz piąty, a Asuka już miała nim rzucić o ścianę, w końcu bardziej naturalna potrzeba zmusiła ją do wstania z łóżka.

Gdy już skończyła swoje 'posiedzenie', postanowiła, że może równie dobrze nie kłaść się już i zrobić coś z narastającym głodem. Nie to żeby miała wielki apetyt, ale wiedziała wystarczająco dobrze, że nie mogła wiecznie walczyć z potrzebami żołądka. A jeśli będzie dostatecznie szybka, będzie mogła wrócić do swojego pokoju, zanim Misato w ogóle zauważy.

Kiedy weszła do kuchni, zobaczyła Pen Pena wpatrującego się łapczywie w swoją pustą miskę. Wzdychając lekko, podeszła do lodówki i wyjęła trochę składników swojego śniadania i tuńczyka w puszce dla głodnego pingwina.

Po nakarmieniu ptaka, klnąc cicho na głośny dźwięk otwieracza do puszek, włożyła dwie kromki chleba do tostera i zaczęła napełniać zbiornik ekspresu do kawy wodą.

„Dla mnie też zrób."

„Nie mogłaś powiedzieć…?" Urwała i z zaskoczenia prawie upuściła dzbanek z wodą, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że została przyłapana.

„Coś nie tak?" zapytała od niechcenia Misato, kiedy usiadła przy stole, wciąż odziana w skąpy top i krótkie spodenki, które służyły jej za koszulę nocną.

„E… nie…" powiedziała potulnie Asuka.

Czekając, aż kawa się zaparzy, ledwo zauważając, że lekko przygryzała dolną wargę, ruda posłała parę niespokojnych spojrzeń swojej opiekunce, która zaczęła czytać gazetę.

„Dzisiaj bez piwa?" zapytała wreszcie, próbując brzmieć tak zwyczajnie, jak wydawała się być Misato. '_Tak jakby w ogóle nic się wczoraj nie wydarzyło…_'

„Chciałabym, ale wczoraj wypiłam ostatnie."

Znowu zamilkły. Obie wiedziały, że nie było już piwa, bo Misato zapomniała, że Shinji nie mógł chodzić na zakupy jak zwykle.

Przez kilka minut słychać było tylko kapanie z ekspresu do kawy i sporadyczne szeleszczenie gazety.

Po pewnym czasie ta, przynajmniej jak dla Asuki, nieprzyjemna cisza zakończyła się wreszcie, kiedy ekspres powiadomił, że skończył swój proces i wyłączył się.

Misato rzuciła zwyczajowe „dzięki", kiedy Asuka postawiła przed nią na stole jedną z właśnie napełnionych filiżanek, podczas gdy jej rudowłosa podopieczna usiadła po drugiej stronie stołu i sączyła swoją. Na ustach Misato był lekki uśmiech, kiedy znów odłożyła filiżankę po wypiciu z niej łyczka.

„Więc… jesteście w sobie zakochani, co?"

Niezbyt zaskoczona tym 'nagłym' pytaniem, Asuka z wahaniem skinęła głową.

„Coś poważnego?"

Ruda pozwoliła sobie na lekki uśmiech. „Chyba można tak powiedzieć…"

„Od jak dawna?"

Jej uśmiech poszerzył się trochę. „Od jakiegoś czasu…"

„A _jak_ poważne?" Misato podejrzliwie uniosła brew.

„Dosyć …" powiedziała Asuka, szczerząc się.

„_Na tyle_ dosyć?"

„Może…"

Nie mogła się powstrzymać od chichotu na widok obecnie kompletnie zaskoczonej miny swojej opiekunki. Ale jakkolwiek chciałaby cieszyć się tym uczuciem zwyczajnej poufałości tak długo, jak to możliwe, wiedziała aż za dobrze, że nie potrwa ono za długo.

--------------------------

--------------------------

„Jestem w domu!" Kensuke zawołał w kierunku przedpokoju, kiedy wrócił ze szkoły, choć raczej nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Zazwyczaj był sam, kiedy wracał do domu o tej porze.

Tym bardziej był zaskoczony, kiedy powitał go niewyraźny głos. „Witaj w domu, Kens'ke…"

Kiedy podążył za głosem do salonu, znalazł swojego ojca stojącego niezgrabnie i chwiejącego się w jego kierunku. Kensuke z roztargnieniem zauważył różne butelki leżące dookoła i ciężki smród alkoholu w przyciemnionym pokoju.

„Znowu jesteś pijany?" zapytał raczej retorycznie i odsunął się nieco zniesmaczony od śmierdzącego alkoholem oddechu ojca. Choć nigdy nie pijał regularnie, może raz na dwa, trzy miesiące, zazwyczaj tracił nad tym kontrolę, kiedy to robił.

„Och, synu, któregoś dnia będziesz chwalił uczucie bezduszności, które to wywołuje, po tym jak wracasz do pustego domu po stresującym dniu i jedyne co możesz zrobić, to czekać na swojego jedynego syna, który jest też ostanim pozostałym członkiem twojej rodziny." Wyższy mężczyzna nagle objął syna raczej mocno. „Przepraszam! Nie chciałem… Kocham cię, mój Kensuke…"

„Wiem, tato…" Kensuke tylko przewrócił oczami na tę aż za bardzo znajomą procedurę od czasu nagłej śmierci jego matki lata temu. Nie mógł jej sobie za bardzo przypomnieć; to było zupełnie normalne dla niego dorastać tylko z ojcem, który robił wszystko co w jego mocy żeby zastąpić oboje rodziców. Zatem, choć bardzo by chciał, ciężko było Kensukemu podzielać uczucia człowieka, który wciąż tak bardzo opłakiwał jej śmierć, szczególnie kiedy od czasu do czasu tracił kontrolę nad spożywaniem alkoholu.

Kensuke zajął się pijanym mężczyzną. „Chodź, zabiorę cię do łóżka…"

„Bzdura! Jeszcze wcale mi się nie chce spać!" zaprotestował jego ojciec, nim prawie zwalił się na ziemię.

„Taa, jasne… Chodź już. Musisz jutro iść do pracy."

„Ee tam! Nie mamy tyle do roboty, dopóki są zajęci wyciąganiem tego małego z EVA'y…"

Kensukemu rozszerzyły się oczy. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się pusto w ojca.

Wolał raczej nie używać i nie ryzykować już tego 'źródła', szczególnie od kiedy stało się oczywiste, że jego dążenie do zostania pilotem było jednak bezskuteczne.

'_Och… ale- ostatni raz…_' pomyślał, potrząsając głową. '_Ale to nie znaczy, że teraz siedzę w szpiegowaniu._'

Wziąwszy szeroki oddech, jakby przekonując sam siebie żeby pozwolić ciekawości wziąć górę raz jeszcze, otworzył usta.

„Jakiego małego…?"

--------------------------

--------------------------

„Jest uwięziony."

Hikari zamrugała zdezorientowana w odpowiedzi na arcykrótkie wyjaśnienie Kensukego, czemu chciał z nią porozmawiać. „Kto?"

„Shinji, oczywiście," westchnął Kensuke, kiedy pochylił się nad ławką i kontynuował wyjaśnienia konspiracyjnym szeptem. „Jest jakoś uwięziony w EVA'ie i nie wiedzą, czy go w ogóle wyciągną."

Zszokowana przewodnicząca klasy z trudem nabrała powietrza. „Mo-może nigdy nie wrócić?"

Kensuke potrząsnął głową. „Nawet nie są pewni, czy jeszcze żyje…"

„O Boże…" Jej wrok przeniósł się na rudą, która siedziała w ławce kilka rzędów dalej i z roztargnieniem bawiła się klawiszami klawiatury laptopa. „Chcesz powiedzieć, że to dlatego ona się tak ostatnio zachowuje?"

„Pfft, no jasne…" burknął lekceważąco Kensuke. „Założę się, że po prostu pokonał ją ten Anioł, a teraz wylizuje rany swojego zbyt pewnego siebie ego."

„No, nie wiem… Nie jestem pewna czy wtedy byłaby taka obraźliwa na punkcie samego wspominania o Shinjim."

„Chcesz powiedzieć, że inaczej nie jest obraźliwa?"

„Nie w taki sposób," mruknęła smutno Hikari, kiedy patrzyła na przyjaciółkę. „To tak jakby straciła tą część siebie, która sprawiała, że jest silna."

„A ta część to Shinji? Mówisz, jakby miała do niego miętę," rozważał z niedowierzaniem Kensuke. „Szczerze mówiąc wolę ją słabą niż 'silną' po ciemnej stronie."

Hikari przewróciła oczami. '_Ci chłopcy…_' Westchnęła w duchu. Powstrzymywanie Tōjiego od mówienia złych rzeczy o jej przyjaciółce wciąż było ciężką walką, ale próbowanie pokazania wszystkim sceptykom jak zobaczyć prawdziwą Asukę za płomienną powierzchownością było tak daremne jak wyjaśnienie im najbardziej podstawowych zasad miłości – tym bardziej kiedy sama nie była pewna, że widziała prawdziwą Asukę.

„No… W każdym razie dzięki…"

„Ach… Nie ma problemu…" powiedział przesadnie chełpliwie i wesoło pomachał jej na pożegnanie.

Hikari uśmiechnęła się; wyglądało na to, że przynajmniej udało jej się podnieść na duchu jednego z jej przyjaciół. Ale teraz miała poważniejszy problem do rozwiązania i usłyszała o nim wystarczająco dużo by działać. Stanie przed przyjaciółką ze swoją świeżo zdobytą wiedzą i tym razem tak łatwo się nie odczepi.

„Asuka!"

Jedyną odpowiedzią ze strony zawołanej dziewczyny było lekkie skierowanie oczu na koleżankę z klasy.

„Możemy dzisiaj wracać razem? Naprawdę bym chciała z tobą pogadać; to… ważne."

Asuka nie odpowiedziała od razu. Ku zaskoczeniu Hikari, próbowała właściwie wymusić uśmiech, nim poddała się i zwróciła wzrok na ekran przed sobą. „Pewnie…"

--------------------------

--------------------------

„No to czego chcesz, Hikari?" mruknęła bez zainteresowania Asuka, nie odrywając wzroku od miasta przed sobą.

Ledwie kilka tygodni temu siedziały w tym samym miejscu, o tej samej porze – a jednak sytuacja tak bardzo się teraz różniła, że z każdą sekundą zachodu słońca było jej coraz bardziej niedobrze.

„Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś?" oskarżyła ją dziewczyna obok. „Czy to nie są rzeczy, z którymi _trzeba_ się podzielić z najlepszą przyjaciółką?"

Ostry ton Hikari zaskoczył Asukę na tyle, że wreszcie na nią spojrzała. „O czym ty gadasz?"

„O twoich uczuciach do Shinjiego! I nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać! Mogłam się wcześniej domyśleć, ale od czasu jego zniknięcia to się stało całkiem oczywiste."

Oczy Asuki rozszerzyły się na nagłe odkrycie i na moment zesztywniała, ale potem ramiona opadły jej z westchnieniem i słaby uśmiech złagodził jej rysy. „Albo za dużo czasu jesteś w towarzystwie Suzuhary, albo nigdy naprawdę cię nie widziałam w straszliwym 'trybie przewodniczącej'…" mruknęła, chichocząc. „Chyba nie jestem taką dobrą aktorką, jak bym chciała…"

Brunetka zachichotała trochę, choć nie było widać na pierwszy rzut oka, czy to z powodu pierwszej, czy ostatniej części wypowiedzi Asuki. „No, zrobiłaś co w twojej mocy, tego cię mogę zapewnić. Jak się kłóciliście, to kilka razy się zastanawiałam, czy w każdej chwili go pocałujesz czy zabijesz," powiedziała z uśmiechem, który nagle znowu zniknął. „Tylko jestem trochę rozczarowana. Przypuszczałam, że ufasz mi na tyle żeby mi powiedzieć. Po to są przyjaciółki, nie?"

„Och, Hikari, gdybyś tylko wiedziała," westchnęła Asuka, kiedy jej wzrok błądził po budynkach skąpanych w pomarańczowym świetle zachodzącego słońca. „Ale… to nie jest takie proste jak podkochiwanie się w jakimś przystojnym aktorze…"

„Więc… to już 'wielkie M'?" zapytała Hikari, szczerząc się i z trudem oparła się chęci szturchnięcia przyjaciółki dokuczliwie.

„ 'Wielkie…'?" Ruda zamrugała zdezorientowana, kiedy wyrwała się z zamyślenia, ale potem nieśmiały uśmiech wpełzł jej na usta. „Taa, chyba można tak powiedzieć…"

„As-Asuka!" wyjąkała Hikari, zakłopotana. Zdecydowanie nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwała. „P… poważnie?"

Uśmiech nie opuszczał twarzy Asuki, kiedy położyła przyjaciółce ręce na ramieniu i spojrzała jej głęboko w oczy. „Tak, Hikari, poważnie! Kocham Shinjiego Ikariego!" powiedziała z całą szczerością, jaką mogła w to włożyć i poczuła się, jakby w końcu zdjęto jej z barków wielki ciężar. „I przepraszam, jeśli przeze mnie myślałaś inaczej, ale ja ci ufam! I… jako moja przyjaciółka… ufam ci, że zachowasz to dla siebie!"

„Ale…"

„Nie mów o tym nikomu! Nikomu z klasy. Nie mów swoim siostrom. A szczególnie nie mów Tōjiemu. Proszę…"

Hikari odpowiedziała tylko życzliwym uśmiechem, kiedy ostatecznie poddała się i skinęła głową na znak zgody.

„Po to są przyjaciółki, prawda?"

Asuka nie umiała wydobyć żadnych słów, te odpowiednie wydawały się uciekać jej z głowy. Mogła jedynie odwzajemnić skinienie głową i uścisk, w który została pociągnięta.

Hikari może i nie mogła złagodzić całego jej bólu. Ale Asuka wiedziała teraz, że jej przyjaciółka będzie przy niej.

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

_Już czas._

_Czuję, jak mnie wołają._

_Muszę iść._

„_Wiesz, że nie musisz."_

_Może nie…_

_Ale ja chcę._

--------------------------

--------------------------

Asuka obserwowała ostatnie przygotowania Unitu-01 na trapie nad unieruchomioną EVA'ą. Było wątpliwe, że ktokolwiek ją tam zauważy, chyba że naprawdę zwróciłby uwagę, co nie wydawało się zbyt prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wszyscy byli bardzo zajęci. Ona, z drugiej zaś strony, miała idealny widok na wydarzenia dziejące się pod nią. Jednakże to wcale nie łagodziło poddenerwowania, jakie w sobie czuła.

Więc nie było niespodzianką, że trochę podskoczyła, kiedy ktoś nagle do niej podszedł.

„Nie musisz się martwić. Dr. Akagi, Porucznik Ibuki i ich personel znakomicie nadają się do tego zadania."

Mimo jej początkowego szoku wywołanego przyłapaniem jej przez niebieskowłosą pilotkę, Asuka szybko odzyskała swoją obojętną fasadę i skierowała uwagę z powrotem na kabinę EVA'y poniżej ze zirytowaną miną. „A kto mówi, że jestem tu żeby sprawdzić, czy temu idiocie nic nie będzie? Po… prostu nie mam teraz nic lepszego do roboty."

Rei nie odpowiedziała. Nie to żeby to było nieoczekiwane, ale jej spokój zawsze przyczyniał się do wytwarzania niezręcznej ciszy. Zmniejszyła tylko dystans pomiędzy nimi o kilka kroków i podążyła swoimi oczami w dół za wzrokiem Asuki.

„Wróci," oznajmiła prosto Rei, ale niemal ciepłym, dodającym otuchy tonem.

Może właśnie przez to, a może dlatego że była zbyt strapiona albo z powodu swojego poddenerwowania czy też może po prostu dlatego, że nie miała teraz ochoty na kłótnię, Asuka nie sprzeczała się ze swoją współpilotką.

„Wiem…" wyszeptała tylko.

-

Nagły zgiełk dobiegający z centrum dowodzenia zwrócił ich uwagę na wydarzenia rozgrywające się kilka podiów niżej. Asuka nie mogła ukryć szczytu paniki, zaciskając w strachu ręce na poręczy, kiedy właz do entry pluga nagle się otworzył i zaczęło wylewać się LCL. Nie wiedziała, czy jeszcze oddychała, czy jej serce jeszcze biło w ciągu, wydawałoby się, niekończących się upływających sekund, podczas gdy jedynym odgłosem wydawało się być skapywanie ostatnich kropli płynu.

Ale wszystkie jej obawy pierzchły w jednej chwili aby zostać zastąpione przez niezwykłą ulgę i szczęście, kiedy dostrzegła rękę łapiącą za właz. Ledwo zauważyła bieg Misato do platformy prowadzącej do plugu; jej oczy spoczęły na sylwetce chłopca, który użył resztki swoich sił do wyczołgania się z cylindrycznego kokpitu i ostatecznie upadł w ramiona pani Major.

Asuka ledwo mogła się powstrzymać przed popędzeniem na dół; żeby być przy nim po niemal miesiącu rozłąki, ale nagle znów zdała sobie sprawę z niebieskowłosej pilotki stojącej tylko kilka kroków za nią. Więc stała mocno w miejscu, nawet się nie odwracając.

„Nie powiedział ci czasem, żebyś coś zrobiła w takiej sytuacji?" zapytała Asuka, próbując wyglądać na tak niereagującą na wydarzenia jak tylko możliwe.

Rei przez chwilę tylko pusto się w nią wpatrywała. Ale potem, ni stąd, ni zowąd, rysy jej twarzy wydawały się rozjaśnić z radości, a na jej ustach zaokrąglił się ciepły uśmiech.

„Wiesz co," zaczęła Asuka, choć widziała te niezwykłe okazanie emocji tylko kątem oka, „jak tak dalej będziesz robić, ktoś mógłby cię faktycznie pomylić z ludzką istotą…"

Choć wybór słów nie był najprzyjaźniejszy, w jej głosie nie było złośliwości. W rzeczywistości, poza jego sarkazmem, był to jeden z największych komplementów, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszała Rei – szczególnie od kogoś takiego jak Drugie. I musiała przyznać – zrobiło jej się miło…

--------------------------

--------------------------

Pierwsze co poczuł Shinji, kiedy powoli odzyskał przytomność, to delikatne, nieco słone uczucie na jego ustach. Niezbyt niespodziewanie pierwsze, co zobaczył, to pewną rudą, wyraźnie zaskoczoną, kiedy zaczął oddawać pocałunek. Kiedy jakoś zakłopotana przerwała kontakt, zauważył, że najwyraźniej płakała.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, kiedy tam na nim siedziała. „A _ty_ zawsze się bałaś, że _ja_ cię wykorzystam," przełamał milczenie.

Rumieniąc się, Asuka wyrwała się z transu, ale wciąż wydawała się walczyć o słowa; kilka razy otwierając i zamykając usta, wyglądała, jakby zapomniała, jak się mówi. Wtem uderzyła go w policzek.

„Ałć!" jęknął, pocierając swój zaczerwieniony policzek. „Już mi dałaś to pouczenie 'Za to że musiałaś się o mnie martwić', pamiętasz?

„No, najwyraźniej nie wystarczyło! Więc muszę ci je dawać tak często, jak trzeba!"

Z najbardziej przebiegłym uśmiechem, jaki potrafił zrobić, usiadł i objął ją ramionami. „No, nie mam nic przeciwko," zapewnił, pochylając się bliżej. „Dopóki dostanę też to 'Za wrócenie żywym'…"

Asuka nawet nie próbowała się zbyt długo wahać; ujęła jego twarz w swoje dłonie i spotkała się z jego ustami w długo oczekiwanym namiętnym pocałunku i wkrótce Shinji znów znalazł się na plecach.

„Nie przeszkadzam?"

Oczy Shinjiego rozszerzyły się, kiedy skierowały się w stronę drzwi.

„Uch… Mi… Misato!" wyjąkał, próbując zrzucić z siebie zaskakująco spokojną rudą. „To… to nie to, na co wygląda!"

Ale uciszyła go ręka pieszcząca jego policzek.

„Ćśś…" uciszyła go Asuka i nie troszczyła się nawet o zatrzymanie kolejnej łzy radości, która spadła mu na twarz. „Wszystko w porządku. Ona… ona wie…"

Wzrok Shinjiego przenosił się z jednej kobiety na drugą, tak jak jego myśli przenosiły się z jednej możliwości na inną. „Co…? Ona…? Ile…?"

„Obawiam się że nie tyle, ile bym chciała wiedzieć…" złajała pani Major z lekkim uśmieszkiem, kiedy podeszła do jego łóżka. Ale nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, nim jej profesjonalny wygląd załamał się zupełnie i rzuciła mu się na tę cząstkę jego tułowia, którą chciała się podzielić Asuka. „Cieszę się, że do nas wróciłeś, Shinji," powiedziała raz jeszcze, kiedy znowu wstała i poprawiła swoją kurtkę. „Chyba lepiej dam wam teraz trochę czasu dla siebie. Ale pamiętajcie: Jak wrócimy do domu, chcę wyjaśnień!"

Po ostatnim, życzliwym spojrzeniu na parę wyszła z sali tak cicho, jak do niej weszła.

„Więc… co ona wie…?" zapytał Shinji po chwili ciszy.

„Tylko że jesteśmy razem…"

„A… skąd?" zapytał ostrożnie, starając się, żeby to nie zabrzmiało tak, jakby zarzucał jej winę.

Asuka podniosła z niego swój tułów. „Zaciekawiła się, bo ty, baka, nie dałeś jej _anonimowego_ ostrzeżenia, tak jak ci kazałam!" zbeształa go, patrząc na niego gniewnie i stukając go palcem w pierś.

„Właśnie że dałem…"

„Napisałeś je odręcznie! Może nie umiem zobaczyć różnicy między każdym kanji, ale nawet ja mogłabym rozpoznać twoje bazgroły, jakbym chciała!"

„Och…" mruknął Shinji. „Prze…"

„Taa, wiem…" wtrąciła cicho i jakoś smutno, kiedy znów na niego opadła.

Nieprzyjemna cisza, która potem zapadła, znów zagroziła ich przytłoczeniem.

„To… to i tak moja wina…" przyznała wreszcie Asuka, nim zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej. „Próbowałam utrzymać swoje stare nastawienie, ale… po… po prostu nie mogłam. Było wystarczająco ciężko je utrzymać, kiedy ją nam odebrano, ale myśl o utraceniu was oboje…"

„Ale… wiedziałaś, że wrócę…"

„Akurat, do cholery!" warknęła na niego Asuka, ale potem jeszcze bliżej przysunęła do niego swoją twarz; stykali się policzkami. „Przez ostatni miesiąc ciągle się martwiłam, czy dobrze robimy. Zgodziliśmy się, że spróbujemy zmienić przyszłość tak, żeby wszyscy mieli szansę przeżyć. Ale tak naprawdę to nigdy rzeczywiście nie myśleliśmy o konsekwencjach naszych interwencji. Kto wie, czy faktycznie możemy zmienić wszystko na lepsze? Kto wie, czy nawet nie skończy się jeszcze gorzej, jak będziemy tak dalej robić? Kto wie, czy… czy…" Jej uścisk zacieśnił się, kiedy urwała. „Po prostu nie chcę znowu zobaczyć życia kogoś mi bliskiego poświęconego w tej wojnie. Nigdy więcej…"

Shinji zamknął oczy z westchnieniem i uspokajająco przejechał jej palcami po włosach.

„To aż tak nie przeszkadza, jeśli ona wie," powiedział wreszcie, kiedy zauważył, że uspokoiła się w jego ramionach. „Wiesz co, ja też trochę nad tym myślałem. I szczerze mówiąc, myślę, że to może być krok w dobrym kierunku. Musimy w końcu zmienić przed wszystkimi 'kim jesteśmy'. Nigdy o tym nie pomyśleliśmy; byliśmy częścią problemu tak samo jak to, jak wszystko się potoczyło i jeśli będziemy się zachowywać się dokładnie tak, jak się zachowywaliśmy, to bardzo prawdopodobne, że skończy się tak, jak się skończyło.

Kiedy stałem tam na trapie do mojej EVA'y i słyszałem, jak ten Anioł krzywdzi was obie, już… już nie mogłem wytrzymać. I nie żałuję. Bo jakbym tego nie zrobił, gdybym po prostu został w swojej roli, to kto wie, czy ojcu wróciłby na czas rozum, żeby pozwolić mi walczyć, kiedy jeszcze miałem szansę go pokonać…"

„Więc… Mówisz, że jednak powinniśmy przestać udawać? Ale… co z…?"

Szybko potrząsnął głową. „Bez pośpiechu. Jeśli będziemy to robić powoli, tak żeby wszyscy mogli się przystosować… to może nie zauważą niczego zbyt dziwnego…"

„No, za późno chyba na utrzymywanie tajemnicy przed Misato. I… i myślę, że jesteśmy jej winni przynajmniej trochę wyjaśnień." Szeroki uśmiech zastąpił nagle jej poprzednią pustą minę, kiedy przejechała mu uwodzicielsko palcem po piersi. „Przynajmniej nie musimy się już powstrzymywać w domu…"

Jego chichot zakołysał ciałami obojga, ale nie odpowiedział w żaden inny sposób, jak przyciągnięcie jej trochę bliżej. Zostali tak w milczeniu jeszcze przez kilka minut, nim nastał czas na porzucenie podnoszącego na duchu pokoju ich własnego małego świata i ponowne stawienie czoła rzeczywistości.

--------------------------

--------------------------

Rzeczona rzeczywistość uderzyła ich wystarczająco szybko w postaci Misato. Nie dała im zbyt wiele czasu na przygotowania, kiedy już wrócili do domu; gdy tylko przebrała się w coś nieco wygodniejszego niż jej mundur, zawołała ich do kuchni. Pewna kartka papieru powitała ich już na stole, kiedy usiedli, ale żadne z nich nie powiedziało ani słowa.

„No, mam nadzieję, że to będzie dobra opowieść," Misato przełamała milczenie, nim mogło ono rzeczywiście zapaść. „Musiałam przez to przełożyć… emm… spotkanie."

„Taa, chyba wiem jakiego rodzaju 'spotkanie'…" burknęła Asuka.

Misato uciszyła ją ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem. „Więc macie coś przeciwko wyjaśnieniu mi tego?" zapytała stanowczo i wskazała na kartkę papieru, która leżała między nimi na stole. „Zakładając, że _bardzo_ trafnie nie odgadłeś, skąd wiedziałeś, że poprzedni Anioł przejmie kontrolę nad Unitem-03?"

Shinji spojrzał w bok, szukając wsparcia Asuki, które otrzymał w postaci małego skinienia głową.

„Wiedziałem, bo ja…" Poczuł, jak ręka Asuki delikatnie ściska jego dłoń., „… _my_… już kiedyś tego wszystkiego doświadczyliśmy…"

„Jak?" zapytała Misato z dziwnym spokojem. „Macie skądś moce wizjonerskie? Jakieś déjà vu?"

„Raczej podróż w czasie," wtrąciła ruda.

„Podróż w czasie?" powtórzyła powoli Misato. „Ale… jak to możliwe?"

„Właściwie… właściwie to nie wiemy," wymamrotał Shinji, potrząsając głową. „Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że wróciliśmy jakieś dwa czy trzy miesiące temu po przetrwaniu samodzielnie przez kilka lat…"

„Po przetrwaniu?" Pani Major była wyraźnie zszokowana. „Dlaczego po 'przetrwaniu'? Co się stało?"

„Trzecie Uderzenie!" Asuka oznajmiła prosto cichym głosem. „Przeżyliśmy tylko my dwoje."

„Trzecie…?" Oczy Misato rozszerzyły się. „Więc… zawiedliśmy?"

Shinji powoli pokręcił głową. „N-nie jestem pewien, czy mądrze by było wyjawić ci każdy szczegół. Ale… powiedzmy, że to nie Anioł je spowodował."

„Co? To kto jest odpowiedzialny?"

„Nie mogę…"

„Shinji!" przerwała mu Misato z większą wściekłością w głosie, niż zamierzała.

Ale chłopiec zaskoczył ją, nie cofając się; zamiast tego podniósł wzrok ze stanowczą miną. „Tak jak powiedziałem, nie sądzę, żeby mądrze było, żebyś wszystko wiedziała. Pró… próbujemy tym razem powstrzymać Uderzenie, ale jest zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy mogliby być przeciwko nam." Szczerząc się słabo, wskazał skinieniem głowy na kartkę. „I, jak widzisz, i tak ciężko nam zachować wszystko w tajemnicy."

„Więc nie sądzisz, że mogłabym wam pomóc?" zaprotestowała.

„Może," wtrąciła Asuka z ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem, „ale mogłabyś nam przysporzyć jeszcze więcej problemów. Im więcej ludzi wie coś istotnego, tym większe ryzyko, że komuś wymsknie się coś do kogoś, kto nie powinien wiedzieć…"

„Więc mi nie ufacie…?" wyszeptała Misato z nutką rozczarowania.

„T… tak bym tego nie nazwał…" próbował ją ułagodzić Shinji. „Po prostu… jest za duże ryzyko…"

„No to…" Misato urwała, wyraźnie niezbyt zadowolona z jego wyjaśnień. „Jak… jak długo tam byliście?" zapytała wreszcie, zmieniając jakoś niechętnie temat.

„Dokładnie to nie wiemy. Przez pierwsze parę miesięcy, czy nawet lat byliśmy tak zajęci innymi rzeczami, że nawet nie zawracaliśmy sobie głowy śledzeniem dat. Więc możemy tylko zgadywać, że zanim znowu zaczęliśmy liczyć, minęło półtora roku albo dwa lata. Potem minęły jeszcze prawie cztery lata."

„Czemu…" Urwała żeby zaczerpnąć oddech. „Czemu mi nic nie powiedzieliście?" Złość Misato była wyraźnie słyszalna w jej głosie.

„Skąd mieliśmy wiedzieć, czy byś nam uwierzyła?" Shinji robił co w jego mocy żeby zachować spokój.

Cierpliwość Asuki, z drugiej zaś strony, wydawała się wyczerpywać z każdą chwilą. „Mówiliśmy już, że ryzyko było za duże!" splunęła bardziej jadowicie, niż wydawało się to konieczne. „Co by się stało, gdybyśmy powiedzieli tobie albo komuś innemu, że w jakiś sposób przenieśliśmy się w czasie, bez żadnego dowodu? Momentalnie zostalibyśmy uznani za 'niezrównoważonych psychicznie', zostalibyśmy co najmniej usunięci z NERV-u, a przez to stracilibyśmy naszą jedyną szansę na zmienienie czegoś. Najprawdopodobniej zostalibyśmy też rozdzieleni albo nawet zamknięci…"

„Asuka…" próbował ją uspokoić Shinji, ale z miernym skutkiem.

Misato tylko westchnęła na wybuch rudej i opadła z powrotem na krzesło. „Chyba masz rację. Ta cała historia jest taka… no, nie wiem… brzmi naprawdę trochę jak dziwaczna fantazja. To znaczy, mówicie mi, że żyliście sami w zdewastowanym świecie przez kilka lat, gdzie ostatecznie się na siebie otworzyliście i zakochaliście, a potem wróciliście bez żadnej widoczniej przyczyny…" Oparła czoło na dłoni, głęboko zamyślona i jeszcze raz westchnęła. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia, potrząsnęła głową. „Gdyby nie ta wiadomość…" mruknęła i znów na nich spojrzała. „No wiecie, naprawdę niełatwo w to uwierzyć, ale ja…"

Asuka brutalnie jej przerwała, nagle uderzając dłońmi o stół, zrywając się wściekle. „DOBRA! Wierz sobie, w co chcesz!"

„Asuka!"

Shinji sięgnął żeby ją zatrzymać, ale już wybiegła z kuchni. Był pełen smutku i wstydu, kiedy to wydarzenie boleśnie przypomniało mu, że w ogóle nie mógł nic dla niej zrobić.

„Co jej jest?" zapytała zza jego pleców Misato, ale nie mógł się zmusić do odwrócenia się twarzą do niej.

Nie mógł nic zrobić, stojąc nieruchomo w drzwiach, nie wiedząc, jak wyjaśnić coś tak delikatnego.

„Nie rozumiesz… nie możesz zrozumieć, jak to jest – jak ciężko jest przypuszczać… sama myśl o tym, że to nie było prawdziwe… że to się nigdy nie stało," wydusił wreszcie cichym głosem z mocno zaciśniętymi pięściami po bokach, kiedy wszystkie niegdyś radosne wspomnienia powtarzały mu się w umyśle. „Nie… nie po tym, jak byliśmy zmuszeni zostawić to, co było dla nas wszystkim."

„Co masz na myśli?" Misato była wyraźnie zdezorientowana. „Co mogło być takiego ważnego w tamtym świecie, czego nie możecie znaleźć teraz? To znaczy, to nie tak że…" Urwała, słyszalnie łapiąc z trudem powietrze. „Wy…? To znaczy wy – nie…? Nie mogliście mieć…?"

„Tak, Misato…" przerwał jej cicho Shinji, „mieliśmy… mieliśmy dziecko…"

-

-

---------------------------------------

**Słowa od Jimmy'ego Wolka: **Taa, „wielki" sekret w końcu wyszedł na jaw!

Okej, okej, chyba uczyniłem to wystarczająco oczywistym. Właściwie to byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby ktoś nie odgadł już po pierwszym rozdziale **(ale ze mnie osioł! Ja nie zgadłem… - dop. tłumacz)**, ale teraz to oficjalnie potwierdzone.

Być może zauważyliście, że w tym rozdziale bardziej odsunąłem się od odcinków serii TV niż w poprzednich nieparzystych. Jednym z powodów jest oczywista zmiana historii, dzięki zmianom Asuki i Shinjiego w linii czasowej; drugim jest to, że większość napisałem na uniwersytecie na moim nowym/starym laptopie, który jest tak wolny, że nie mogłem sobie nawet załatwić małego pliku video bez dźwięku, do którego bym ciągle zaglądał; więc większość napisałem z pamięci i próbowałem zmienić przynajmniej niektóre rozpoznawalne części, żeby pasowały w pewnym stopniu.

Ale na szczęście od teraz zobaczymy i tak więcej z pierwszego powodu. „Na szczęście", gdyż jedną z rzeczy, za którymi nie przepadam, jest problem 'wciśnięcia' nowej fabuły w formę, która nadal będzie pasowała do oryginalnej, co powoduje pułapkę, w którą sam się 'wpisałem'; na przykład Gendō wydaje się podejmować parę 'dziwnych' decyzji w „Trzynastym Aniele" i w tym rozdziale. Choć robię co w mojej mocy żeby wyjaśnić takie rzeczy, dalej wydają się mi jakieś niezręczne. Ale póki nie będę mógł wymyślić lepszego wyjścia na poradzenie sobie z tym problemem, nie powinniście liczyć na ponowne napisanie rozdziału/ów (I tak trochę się tego boję od czasu napisania na nowo rozdziału 2…).

Kontynuując odkładanie mojej pracy miesiącami, druga połowa rozdziału troszkę wymknęła się spod kontroli. Nie chciałem robić części „Shinji spotyka Yui w EVA'ie" (części 'dialogowe' zostały później dodane nie tylko dla lepszego tempa akcji, ale też celowo utrzymane w raczej neutralnym stylu. Wasz wybór, czy wyobrazicie go sobie 'rozmawiającego' ze swoją matką, młodszym sobą i/lub nagą Misato/Asuką/Rei ;) ). Zamiast tego chciałem skorzystać z okazji żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej postaciom drugoplanowym, ale ostatecznie wyszło mniej więcej tylko Hikari i troszkę Kensuke (który przysporzył mi nieco kłopotów, jako że wydawał się o wiele za bardzo zgorzkniały (szczególnie w stosunku do Hikari) w 'wersji beta'. Teraz jest, miejmy nadzieję, trochę lepiej).

I zanim zapomnę: Oczywiście wielkie dzięki dla moich korektorów Bal'ferrina, Fool's Golda, Novy i dennisuda.

**Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	6. Narodziny

**Druga próba**

**Rozdział 6: „Narodziny"**

Wciąż było jeszcze dosyć wcześnie, ale słońce stało już na tyle wysoko żeby wypełnić sypialnię porannym światłem. Shinji nie spał od kilku minut, lecz nie miał zamiaru wstawać. Za bardzo cieszył się tą chwilą.

Samo patrzenie na nią, kiedy spała tam w jego ramionach. Jej miękkie włosy, które błyszczały na jasnoczerwono w promieniach wczesnoporannego słońca. Lekkie falowanie jej piersi w rytm jej oddechu. Słaby, ledwo słyszalny odgłos jej chrapania. Jej palce, które leżały luźno na jego ramionach, rozrzucone chaotycznie. Jej słodki, upajający zapach, któremu nie mogło się równać nic, co mu przychodziło do głowy. Ta niemal śliczna odrobinka śliny w kąciku lekko otwartych ust, której nawet nie śmiałby wytrzeć w obawie, że mogłoby ją to obudzić z jej spokojnego snu. Mógł tak leżeć godzinami, nawet się tym nie męcząc.

Ale jakkolwiek miłował tę spokojną chwilę, było zbyt wiele zakłóceń, którym nie mógł zapobiec – jak pianie o poranku wyjące głośno z kurnika.

„Nnn… Cholera, zabiję kiedyś tego głupiego koguta…" narzekała powoli budząca się Asuka.

„No, właściwie to się trochę spóźnił," powiedział Shinji, chichocząc, zanim pochylił się ku niej. „Dzień dobry, pani Ikari."

Usta Asuki spotkały się z jego wargami w krótkim pocałunku. „Dobry, panie Sōryū," odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się teraz słabo.

Shinji zachichotał cicho. Od ich 'ślubu' minęło parę miesięcy i, oficjalne czy nie, nigdy nie wątpili w swoje małżeństwo, choć codzienne obowiązki dawno zadomowiły się na nowo.

„No, lepiej pójdę je sprawdzić," powiedział, wstając powoli i podchodząc do szafy po ubrania. Wiedział, że jeśli zostaliby w łóżku dużo dłużej, raczej do późna nie mogliby z niego wyjść. „Chcesz jajka na śniadanie?" zapytał przez ramię.

Odpowiedź nie nadeszła od razu i przez chwilę myślał, że znowu zasnęła. Jednakże kiedy się obrócił, wyrwała się z zamyślenia.

„Och, nie chcę śniadania…" mruknęła sennie.

„Znowu?"

Wzruszyła ramionami, siadając. „Po… prostu nie jestem bardzo głodna."

„No, skoro tak mówisz…" Shinji przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią z zaciekawieniem, gdy próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz jedli razem. Nierzadko pomijali posiłek, kiedy mieli za dużo do roboty, albo mieli mało zapasów. Ale dlatego że nie była głodna?

Na twarzy rozszerzył mu się porozumiewawczy uśmiech, kiedy uderzyła go pewna myśl. Pochyliwszy się do niej, dał jej szybkiego buziaka w policzek. „Wiesz, dla mnie zawsze będziesz piękna. I naprawdę nie musisz tracić każdego grama," powiedział łagodnym tonem.

Najwyraźniej dotknął drażliwego tematu, kiedy podskoczyła z szeroko otwartymi z zaskoczenia oczami. „N-nie, to nie tak! Naprawdę nie jestem głodna!"

Shinji zachichotał z niemal gorączkowego zaprzeczenia żony. „Okej, okej. Ale pamiętaj: Tylko dlatego, że jak do tej pory mieliśmy szczęście z naszym ogrodem, to nie znaczy, że nigdy nie będziemy mieć ciężkich czasów z tylko odrobinką jedzenia na stole. Więc nie trzeba zachowywać ekstra diety w czasach, kiedy mamy wystarczająco dużo zapasów."

„No to uznaj to za gromadzenie zapasów na te ciężkie czasy!" warknęła Asuka raczej mocno, podkreślając, że nie chce już poruszać tego tematu. „Skoro mowa o zapasach – skończyło się mydło i prawie skończył się papier toaletowy i środek przeciwsłoneczny. I w aucie też nie ma za dużo benzyny."

„Znowu?" jęknął, wciągając sobie koszulkę przez głowę, zaczynając się ubierać. „No dobra, pojadę po śniadaniu. Przy okazji mogę też zawieźć śmieci na wysypisko. Są już trzy pełne worki i zaczynają śmierdzieć."

Asuka powoli skinęła głową. „Bądź ostrożny."

--------------------------

Dzikie zwierzęta zaczęły powoli odzyskiwać terytorium, z którego wypędzili je ludzie, budując swoje miasta z żelaza i kamienia na niegdyś nietkniętej przyrodzie. Gruzy Tokio-3 jednakże nie zapewniały zbyt wiele jedzenia, więc zwierzęta koncentrowały swą aktywność głównie w pobliżu wysypisk śmieci. Jak na razie nie natknęli się na faktycznie agresywne bestie, ale to mogła być tylko kwestia czasu.

Ich ogród nie był jeszcze upatrzonym celem i żeby upewnić się, że tak pozostanie, musieli pozbywać się swoich ponętnych śmieci tak szybko jak to możliwe. Ale Shinji był pewien, że nie uda im się powstrzymać zwierząt na zbyt długo. Stracili już trzy główki sałaty i kilka marchewek na rzecz kilku gryzoni, nim udało im się je odstraszyć. I oczywiście był też ich nowy koguci przyjaciel, który nagle się pojawił i zawsze wracał, niezależnie od tego jak często był przeganiany. Dzięki niemu nie tylko mieli teraz swój własny 'system budzenia' z wątpliwą niezawodnością, ale też musieli za każdym razem sprawdzać jajka, chyba że chcieli znaleźć 'małą niespodziankę' podczas jedzenia.

Smród, który unosił się w powietrzu, nie pozostawiał zbyt wiele wątpliwości co do tego, że docierał do celu. Minąwszy zrujnowane bramy, Shinji zaparkował samochód przed wielkim stosem śmieci. Jak zwykle kiedy tu przyjeżdżał, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pokręceniem głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że to nawet nie było główne wysypisko miejskie, więc nie kończyły tu śmieci do przeróbki wtórnej i do spalenia.

Śledząc okolicę przez okna, upewnił się, że na zewnątrz nie poruszało się nic dużego, ale poza drobnym szuraniem, które dochodziło z jego pozycji, wszędzie było cicho. Zazwyczaj głośny silnik pikapu wystarczał do odstraszenia większości zwierząt i wydawało się, że tego dnia było tak samo.

Ostrożnie otworzywszy drzwi, rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, nim wreszcie wyszedł. Pozbycie się worków ze śmieciami nie zajmie zbyt długo, jako że nie miało raczej znaczenia, w które miejsce na stosie je rzuci. Dwa pierwsze szybko dołączyły do tych z poprzednich kursów.

Ale kiedy chciał wyjąć trzeci worek z bagażnika, wydał się on nienaturalnie ciężki. Dziki syk szybko wskazał mu powód: Tłusty szczur wbił pazury w plastik, nie chcąc puścić ofiary.

„Ej, złaź!" krzyknął Shinji, szarpiąc dziko workiem. Szkodnik trzymał go mocno, ale jego własna waga była zbyt duża dla plastiku; pazury go rozpruły, rozsypując zawartość wora po samochodzie. Wystraszone zwierzę uciekło po niewygodnym upadku na plecy, zostawiając klnącego pod nosem Shinjiego.

Nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru, jak pozbycie się świństwa przynajmniej z samochodu. Zaciskając zęby żeby stłumić wstręt przed dotykaniem tego gołymi rękami, zaczął wyrzucać śmieci z samochodu ciężarowego. Prawie skończył, kiedy zauważył paczuszkę pomiędzy zgniłymi resztkami ich jedzenia. Wyglądała, jakby została wepchnięta w głąb worka i ciasno owinięta w kupę stron starych gazet lub czasopism, które najwyraźniej zostały rozdarte – albo przez szczura albo przez tarcie o inne śmieci. W normalnych warunkach nawet by tego nie zauważył, i to właśnie przyciągnęło jego uwagę: Ten kto wyrzucił to do śmieci, próbował to ukryć.

Z zaciekawieniem zdarł resztę gazety i otworzył brudną paczkę. Zrozumienie, co zobaczył w środku, zajęło mu chwilę. Ale gdy już zdał sobie sprawę, co to takiego, serce podeszło mu do gardła. Powoli osunął się na ziemię, wpatrując się w mały, biały przedmiot w swoich rękach.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tam siedział.

--------------------------

„Je… jestem w domu."

Słabo wymamrotane powitanie, w końcu, po kilku godzinach nieobecności, sprawiło, że Asuka pospieszyła na spotkanie z jego źródłem w przedpokoju. Zirytowana i zaniepokojona po niecodziennym czasie oczekiwania nie troszczyła się o grzeczność w swojej odpowiedzi.

„Gdzieś ty był przez ten cały czas? Miałam iść cię szukać!" Skrzywiła się, pociągając nosem i odsunęła się obrzydzona. „I śmierdzisz! Cały czas byłeś na wysypisku?"

Z jakiegoś powodu nie okazał zbyt wiele reakcji. Trzymał tylko głowę spuszczoną, jakby nie mógł się zdobyć na spojrzenie jej w oczy. „Przepraszam," powiedział niezręcznie matowo. „M… musiałem trochę przemyśleć…"

„Przemyśleć? Co…?" Asuka urwała, kiedy zobaczyła mały, biały kształt ciasno zaciśnięty w jego dłoni. Poczuła mieszankę strachu i wściekłości narastające jej w żołądku. W ułamku sekundy wszystkie jej nadzieje legły w gruzach. Wszystkie jej usiłowania utrzymania tego w tajemnicy i zachowywania się jak zawsze, wszystkie jej obawy – wszystko zrujnowane. „Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam robić testu tutaj…" mruknęła zniesmaczona, kiedy odwróciła od niego oczy. Jak mogła być taka nieostrożna?

Shinji nie zareagował na jej wyznanie i ciągnął dalej. „Na-na początku nie byłem pewny, czemu nic nie powiedziałaś. Jeśli chciałaś mi zrobić niespodziankę, albo… albo po prostu nie wiedziałaś jak mi powiedzieć…" Zrobił przerwę, ale Asuka nie mogła się zdobyć na odpowiedź.

'_Czemu nie wyrzuciłam go gdzieś w ruinach?_' pomyślała, całe jej ciało drżało, kiedy tylko pozwalała jego słowom ją uderzać. '_Nigdy by go tam nie znalazł. A teraz nigdy nie zrozumie. Nie tego. Nie może…_'

„W ogóle… w ogóle nie chciałaś, żebym się dowiedział, tak?" stwierdził Shinji. „To dlatego ledwo co ostatnio jesz… Chciałaś… chciałaś za-zabić…"

„I CO Z TEGO!" przerwała mu nagle, nie mogąc już dłużej stłumić w sobie napięcia. „Nie chcę tego… tego czegoś! To niszczy wszystko, co osiągnęliśmy! Wszystko co mamy!"

„Asuka…" Wpatrywał się w nią z obawą i przerażeniem. „N… nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak mówisz. T-to co robisz – jak… jak nie przestaniesz, to ryzykujesz nie tylko życie dziecka, ale swoje też!"

„Widzisz? Już stoi między nami!" wrzasnęła Asuka, jej umysłem zawładnęła ślepa furia. Nie próbowała go już nawet słuchać. Nie ważne jak to powiedział. Wszystko było już skończone.

„Jak tak naprawdę myślisz, to być może rzeczywiście masz rację," mruknął smutno. „Ale w takim razie nie sądzę, żeby to była wina dziecka…"

Wszystko…

--------------------------

Nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy ostatni raz spał w 'swoim' pokoju. Wydawał się taki mały a jednak taki pusty.

Przez resztę dnia nie odzywali się do siebie. Ich kłótnia była najgorszą, jaką stoczyli od dłuższego czasu. Właściwie to była _pierwsza_, jaką stoczyli od dłuższego czasu. I dlatego też miała natężenie, jakiego nigdy nie spodziewał się doświadczyć ponownie.

I tak nie wyglądało na to, że uda mu się wkrótce zasnąć. Ich życie stało się takie spokojne, że wstrząs wywołany dzisiejszą nowiną w jego umyśle wydawał się jeszcze większy – jeśli to możliwe. Myśl o posiadaniu dziecka nigdy mu się nie zdarzyła i może właśnie to uczyniło go ślepym na sygnały: To że czasem spędzała w łazience więcej czasu niż zwykle; że często wydawała się być zmęczona, nawet jeśli zbyt ciężko nie pracowali; huśtawka nastrojów, która zawstydziłaby dawną Asukę, lekko zaokrąglony brzuszek – choć wciąż tak słabo, że ledwo zauważalny, jeśli się go nie szukało.

A nawet teraz, po uzyskaniu potwierdzenia, wciąż wydawało się to takie nierealne.

Właśnie kiedy sen wydawał się nim wreszcie zawładnąć, nagłe otwarcie drzwi jeszcze raz go odgoniło. Zastanawiał się czy podnieść wzrok czy tylko udawać, że śpi.

Po chwili milczenia w końcu przemówiła. „Shinji? Wracaj do łóżka."

Jednakże on nie dał znaku życia, choć ona wyraźnie wiedziała, że jeszcze nie śpi.

„Cholera, nie każ mi błagać…" mruknęła ledwo słyszalnie. Widział, że była zdesperowana, ale starał się tym nie przejmować. „M… muszę wiedzieć, że jeszcze tu będziesz, jak się obudzę…"

W końcu okazał reakcję, unosząc kołdrę i gestem zapraszając ją do siebie. „Jak by nie było, _ja_ muszę wiedzieć, że _ty_ jeszcze tu będziesz, jak się obudzę," wyjaśnił zmęczony, wciąż na nią nie patrząc.

Asuka opornie skorzystała z jego zaproszenia, podeszła do łóżka i położyła się obok niego. Nieprzyjemna atmosfera jednakże prawie wcale nie zrzedła.

„Kiedy ostatni raz tak spaliśmy?" zapytała, wzdychając. „Z takim ciężkim napięciem kłótni w powietrzu?"

„Nie wiem…"

„Jeszcze nie jest za późno, prawda? Jeszcze… jeszcze mnie…?"

„Nie wiem…" skłamał. Jej zachowanie go zraniło, choć nie wiedział, czy to jej brak zaufania czy to, co próbowała zrobić, bolało najbardziej. Ale wciąż ją kochał.

„To klątwa…" wyszeptała nagle matowym głosem, bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

„Co?"

„Musi tak być. Może jednak jest Bóg, a to Jego kara dla mnie za zgładzenie Jego posłańców."

Shinji poczuł kształtujące się w nim dobrze znane poczucie winy. „Czemu… czemu tak sądzisz?"

„A czemu nie?" odparła Asuka, znów z większą mocą. „Zawsze jak myślę, że w końcu odnalazłam szczęście, to dzieje się coś, co mi je znowu odbiera. Śmierć mamy, kiedy wreszcie miałam coś żeby okazać się jej warta! Modele Seryjne EVA niszczące Unit-02 właśnie wtedy, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że ona tam była, opiekując się mną! A teraz to oddzielające mnie od pierwszej osoby od lat, która mnie pokochała!"

„Asuka…"

„Taa, racja, to moja wina, wiem!" warknęła łamiącym się, choć niezbyt mocno, głosem. „Ale czy nie powinieneś być po mojej stronie zamiast po stronie _czegoś_, czego nawet nie znasz?"

„T-to nie tak. Ale to co robisz…"

„Musiałabym w ogóle pytać, czy spróbowałbyś aborcji?" wypytywała ostrożnie, próbując nie podsycać jeszcze bardziej jego złości, gdy już próbowali się pogodzić. Odniosła mały sukces.

Ostro wypuścił powietrze – to była jego jedyna odpowiedź. Nawet gdyby wiedział – czy w ogóle byłby w stanie to zrobić?

„Widzisz, dlatego ci nie powiedziałam: Nie chciałbyś pomóc…"

„Jak… jak to się mogło w ogóle stać?" przerwał jej nagle, desperacko chcąc zmienić kierunek, w jakim prowadziła rozmowa. „Myślałem, że bierzesz pigułki?"

„Biorę! Naprawdę myślisz, że byłabym taka nieostrożna?" zrzędziła Asuka. „Nie mam pojęcia jak to możliwe. To znaczy, to też nie jest stuprocentowe zabezpieczenie. I kto wie, czy jeszcze działają prawidłowo, kiedy są takie stare…"

Shinji nie wierzył własnym uszom. „Brałaś przeterminowane leki?"

„No, jeśli nie zrobisz nowych, to nie mam zbyt dużego wyboru!" szydziła.

„Ale jesteś pewna, że testy…?"

Nie widział, jak kiwa głową, ale nie było powodów jej nie wierzyć. „Właściwie to zrobiłam dwa różne. Ukryłam je osobno, więc pewnie go wyrzuciłeś."

„A… od kiedy…?"

„Tydzień temu opuściłam drugi okres pod rząd," przyznała. „Na początku nawet nie zauważyłam. Poranne mdłości nie były takie poważne, żebym dużo o nich myślała; po prostu winiłam za nie naszą jakoś niezrównoważoną dietę. Jednak jak zaczęło to być zbyt oczywiste, to…" Westchnęła gorzko. „Nie wiem. Chyba po prostu próbowałam to ignorować; nie chciałam tego zaakceptować. Ale strach ciągle nękał mnie w myślach, więc w końcu zabrałam testy z tej apteki w Gorze, kiedy pojechałam tam po zapasy tydzień temu albo dwa. I nawet wtedy nie mogłam się zdobyć na zrobienie ich. Ukrywałam je jeszcze przez kilka dni, zawsze sobie mówiąc: 'Zrób to już! Wtedy zobaczysz, że martwisz się bez powodu!'." Zatrzymała swą chaotyczną opowieść krótkim, sarkastycznym śmiechem. „Ale oczywiście jednak miałam rację…"

Zauważył, jak się przesuwa, najprawdopodobniej patrząc na niego. „Jak możesz być taki spokojny?" teraz była jej kolej na zadawanie pytań. „Spodziewałam się, że dostaniesz świra, jak się dowiesz – albo coś zbliżonego w twojej definicji do 'dostania świra'."

Shinji zastanowił się nad tym przez krótką chwilę. Ale jedyną odpowiedzią, jaka mu przyszła do głowy, była ta sama, którą często znajdywał przez ostatnie parę godzin. „N… nie wiem," powiedział, potrząsając głową. „Jeszcze nie. Kiedy zrozumiałem, co oznaczał test, uderzyły mnie tysiące myśli i emocji i wątpię, że już je wszystkie poukładałem. Może chcę się okazać lepszym ojcem niż mój własny. Może chcę po prostu wiedzieć, jak to jest. N… nie wiem…" stwierdził cicho. „Jedyne co _wiem_, to to, że nie mogę tak tego zignorować… a tym bardziej pomóc ci w tym, co robisz…"

Nie nastąpiła po tym żadna odpowiedź ani nowe pytanie. Po kilku chwilach milczenia zastanawiał się, czy właściwie już śpi, póki nie usłyszał jej cichego oddechu. Przesunął się nieco żeby na nią spojrzeć, co potwierdziło jego hipotezę. Ale jego oczy nie spoczęły długo na jej zamkniętych powiekach, kiedy powoli wyciągnął do niej rękę.

„Nie." Jego dłoń zatrzymała się nagle na jej cichy głos, ledwie centymetry od jej brzucha. „Proszę, nie…"

Cicho przewrócił się na bok.

--------------------------

_Dziennik ciążowy_

_Przewidywany tydzień: prawdopodobnie między 10-13_

_Pomyślałem sobie, że rozpoczęcie tego może być dobrym pomysłem, jako że moim zadaniem będzie czuwanie nad ciążą Asuki, a ten dziennik, miejmy nadzieję, pomoże zanalizować każdy możliwy problem czy komplikację, szczególnie kiedy czas nadejdzie, a mój umysł jest zbyt zaprzątnięty obecnymi wydarzeniami żeby pamiętać każdy prawdopodobnie istotny szczegół. Nie to żeby mój umysł nie był już zaprzątnięty. Myśl o zostaniu ojcem tak szybko wyzwoliła tyle emocji, że poukładanie ich zajmie całe dni czy nawet tygodnie._

_Chyba podobnie jest w przypadku Asuki. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Nie wiem co robić, jeśli dalej będzie kroczyć po tej niszczycielskiej ścieżce; naprawdę obawiam się o zdrowie dziecka jak i o jej własne. Mówi, że to nie tak że w ogóle nie je (po prawdzie widziałem kiedyś, jak je jabłko) i że chce tylko zachować swoją „dietę", póki nie będzie pewna, „że już go nie będzie". Wydaje się być taka zimna w stosunku do niego. Nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę, że to żywa istota, a tym bardziej że to jej własne dziecko._

_Jeśli chodzi o to, jak to się mogło stać, to wciąż nie jestem pewien. Może pigułka naprawdę była przeterminowana i mieliśmy szczęście, że stało się 'tylko' to. Z drugiej strony, straciliśmy też już rachubę czasu więcej niż raz, więc może po prostu zapomniała i nie chce się przyznać – w końcu to wciąż Asuka. A może rzeczywiście wpadliśmy w jeden czy ileśtam procent szans, że nie zadziała. W końcu trafialiśmy już z jeszcze mniejszymi szansami. Oczywiście to było w innym czasie._

--------------------------

Shinji obudził się zaskoczony głośnym brzękiem z przedpokoju. W szoku i półświadomym stanie między snem a jawą, najpierw pomyślał, że być może włamał się jakiś włamywacz. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że na całej planecie nie został nikt, kto mógłby to zrobić, jego następną myślą było to, że dzikiemu zwierzęciu jakoś udało się dostać do środka.

Ale kiedy chciał sprawdzić co z Asuką, nie znalazł jej śpiącej spokojnie przy nim. Kiedy zauważył, że łóżko było puste, jego strach trochę zelżał, żeby zaraz zostać zastąpiony przez inny. Co ona robiła o tej porze? Nie wyglądało na to, żeby poszła do łazienki.

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy warto było ryzykować kolejną kłótnię, ale ostatecznie jego ciekawość zwyciężyła. Wstał po cichu. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, słyszał te odgłosy jeszcze lepiej i skradając się na palcach, skierował się za nimi do kuchni. Słabe światło dochodziło z otwartych drzwi, migocząc trochę, jakby coś poruszało się przed jego źródłem. Nachylił się tylko przez framugę i zajrzał do środka.

Asuka siedziała tam przed otwartą lodówką, która była też jedynym źródłem światła w ciemnym pokoju. Dookoła niej na podłodze leżało trochę jabłek i otwarta konserwa, którą musiała wziąć z ich magazynu, jak również dwa pomidory, ogórek i kilka kromek chleba, a w ręce miała dopiero co zrobioną kanapkę. Trzymała ją przed swoją twarzą i z tego co widział, tylko się w nią wpatrywała.

Nagle jej ciałem zakołysało coś, co zabrzmiało jak wściekły szloch i ugryzła duży kęs. Przełknęła to wszystko w mniej niż minutę, tak jak wędrowiec na pustyni chłonie z dawna wyczekiwaną wodę.

Słyszał jej przyspieszonny oddech nawet przy drzwiach, ale wciąż nie wiedział, czy wydawała się być bardziej wściekła czy nieszczęśliwa.

„Niech cię cholera…" usłyszał, jak przeklina, ledwo słyszalnie. „Niech cię cholera…"

Kiedy wzięła jabłko, Shinji po cichu wrócił do ich sypialni.

Uśmiech zadowolenia nie opuszczał jego twarzy.

--------------------------

_Dziennik ciążowy_

_Przewidywany tydzień: między 11-14_

_Asuka wciąż odmawia właściwego odżywiania się i zaczyna mnie to naprawdę zarówno denerwować i przerażać._

_Ostatnio dowiedziałem się ze swoich studiów, że potrzeby płodu są obecnie tak marginalne, że jej próby są i tak dość bezużyteczne, chyba że naprawdę chce go zabrać ze swoją śmiercią. Ale oczywiście nawet nie słuchała. Zrobiła się taka uparta, że jest nawet jeszcze gorzej niż wtedy, kiedy się poznaliśmy. Kiedy rano znów się o to kłóciliśmy, miałem wielką ochotę powiedzieć jej, że wiem, co robiła w nocy. Ale przy jej obecnym zachowaniu mogłaby zareagować jeszcze silniejszym zmuszaniem się do zupełnego stłumienia swojego pragnienia jedzenia._

_Mimo wszystko choć na początku cieszyłem się, że przynajmniej coś zjadła, to jej nocne posiłki to ledwie trochę więcej niż kropla w morzu potrzeb dająca nam tylko trochę więcej czasu. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będę mógł to wykorzystać, nim będzie za późno. Nawet jeśli nie dla niej; w końcu potrzeby dziecka będą większe i jeśli jeszcze dłużej tak dalej pójdzie, to nie widzę zbyt wielkiej nadziei dla żadnego z nich._

--------------------------

„Daj spokój, Asuka, to się robi naprawdę dziecinne."

„I co z tego?" odwarknęła, ponownie odsuwając od siebie pełen talerz. „To nie moja wina, że nie możesz zrozumieć, że tego nie zjem!"

„Proszę…"

„Nie!"

Shinji spuścił głowę; zmęczony, ale jeszcze niezupełnie pokonany. Miał dość. Choć wiedział, że nie mógł jej celowo skrzywdzić fizycznie, musiał jej wyperswadować jej upór. Musiał. Inaczej opuściłby swoją nową rodzinę, jak obaj ich ojcowie przed nim.

„Czemu skłamałaś?" powiedział cicho.

„Co?"

„Kiedy stało się jasne, że przeżyliśmy tylko my, cieszyłem się, że przynajmniej ty ze mną byłaś. Nie dlatego że byłem z kimś, ale dlatego że byłem z tobą. I wierzyłem ci, kiedy mówiłaś, że czujesz do mnie to samo. Ale to było tylko kłamstwo, nie? Nigdy nie było dla ciebie ważne, że to byłem ja. Po prostu nie chciałaś być sama; każdy by…"

Silne uderzenie w policzek, na tyle silne żeby przewrócił się do tyłu, przerwało jego oskarżenia. Jednakże stał w miejscu, choć nie mógł się zdobyć na spojrzenie na jej drżącą postać.

„Jak… jak śmiesz…?" powiedziała łamiącym się głosem, opuszczając wciąż rozpostartą dłoń.

Bolało. Kłujący policzek, który ledwo czuł, ale jego słowa zabolały go tak bardzo, jak wiedział, że ją zabolą. Ledwie kilka tygodni temu nigdy by nie pomyślał, że mogłoby do tego dojść, ale po tym jak wszystkie jego desperackie próby wyperswadowania jej tego miłością i troską zawiodły, wydawało się, że zranienie jej było jedynym sposobem na dotarcie do niej. Nie mógł się teraz wycofać.

„Skoro mnie naprawdę kochasz, to czemu próbujesz zabrać to, co kocham bardziej niż cokolwiek innego?"

Utkwiła wzrok w podłodze, z dala od niego; w jej głosie pełno było bólu spowodowanego zdradą. „Więc już kochasz je bar…"

„Mówię o tobie!" prawie wrzasnął. „Nie widzisz, że to cię zabije, jak tak dalej będziesz robić?"

Nie odpowiedziała, wpatrywała się w punkt z dala od niego, ale jej usta trzęsąc się, otwierały się i zamykały, próbowała desperacko znaleźć kontrargumenty. Ale one po prostu nie istniały.

„Czy nie mówiłaś, że już nigdy nie chcesz znowu skończyć z życiem?" kontynuował.

Oto ona; kropla przepełniająca czarę. Westchnął w duchu z ledwo znośnym poczuciem winy, kiedy zobaczył, jak nieprzytomnie sięga trzęsącą się ręką do swojego lewego nadgarstka. „N-nie… nie chciałam… Ja…"

„Więc czy naprawdę chcesz mnie tu zostawić całkiem samego…" ciągnął ostatecznie i jeszcze raz przysunął do niej talerz, „… czy zjesz coś?"

Spojrzała gniewnie na posiłek z miną, której nie mógł zinterpretować. Gdy już myślał, że zbierze swoją pozostałą dumę i pójdzie sobie, opadła na krzesło i wzięła widelec drżącą ręką. „To nie fair…"

„Nie," zgodził się, potrząsając głową. „Nie, to nie jest fair…"

--------------------------

„Witajcie," nie przywitał nikogo konkretnego, lecz wszystkich, którzy go słyszeli – mógł to być nikt bądź cała ludzkość. Ciężko było powiedzieć, gdy poza olbrzymią białą głową, która wciąż zachowywała swój wieczny uśmiech, widział jedynie czerwony ocean. Shinji miał tylko nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób ci, do których chciał dotrzeć, usłyszą. „Trochę… trochę czasu minęło od kiedy tu ostatni raz byliśmy," ciągnął, rzucając okiem na Asukę, która siedziała biernie kilka metrów dalej.

„Mam pewne… wielkie nowiny, jak sądzę. My – Asuka, ona… ona jest w ciąży." Westchnął, rzucając okiem na piasek, na którym klęczał. „To powinna być szczęśliwa chwila, prawda? 'Dziecko: Największy dowód miłości dwojga ludzi'. Ale Asuka nie wydaje się tak myśleć. Nie jestem pewny, co ona dokładnie w nim widzi. Z jakiegoś powodu się go boi; na tyle że próbowała je zagłodzić.

„Zapytała mnie raz, czemu nie 'dostałem świra', kiedy się dowiedziałem. I sam kilka razy zadawałem sobie to pytanie. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się nie boję, raczej na odwrót. Ale za każdym razem, jak o tym myślę, to nigdy nie mogłem się bać dziecka, zawsze bałem się _o_ nie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak mam być dobrym ojcem. Mam jeszcze mniej doświadczenia niż miała większość przyszłych rodziców, którzy zadawali sobie to pytanie przede mną. A w chwilach zwątpienia nie będzie nikogo, kogo możnaby poprosić o radę, nikogo kto by mnie zapewnił, że robię wszystko dobrze." Potrząsnął głową. „My, wnoszący nowe życie w ten zrujnowany świat, wydajemy się tak strasznie nieodpowiedzialni. Ale teraz kiedy to się stało – nie jestem pewny dlaczego, ale nie mogę się go bać.

„Chociaż Asuka… W końcu namówiłem ją do jedzenia, ale za każdym razem jest nowa kłótnia. Cieszę się tylko, że to był jedyny sposób, który jej przyszedł do głowy, żeby…" Skończył zdanie, nie mogąc wydusić takich słów jak 'zabić' czy 'pozbyć się'. „Kto wie, co by się stało, gdyby próbowała brać jakieś leki? Albo gdyby próbowała skrzywdzić dziecko – a przy tym najprawdopodobniej i siebie – fizycznie?

„Ale to tylko tygodniowe kompromisowe rozwiązanie. Minęło dopiero parę tygodni, ale już czuję się taki wyczerpany. Jak mam walczyć jeszcze przez kilka miesięcy? Albo nawet lat, jeśli ona nigdy tego nie zaakceptuje? P… po prostu nie wiem, czy mi się uda." Z fałszywym poczuciem nadziei, omiótł wzrokiem ocean. „Chyba teraz będę potrzebować waszej pomocy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Kogoś żeby ją przekonał. Albo dał mi jakąś radę. Przynajmniej trochę słów otuchy…"

Ale jedyną udzieloną przez morze odpowiedzią było rozbijanie się fal.

W tym momencie Shinji poczuł się niesamowicie zmęczony. Każde uderzenie fali o brzeg kładło ciężar na jego barki. „Pomóżcie," błagał cicho, kiedy jego kolana poddały się i osunął się na piasek. „Proszę…"

Jego drżące palce wbiły się bez celu w piasek, przybywało między nimi ziarenek, kiedy zaciskał pięści. Dysząc, trzymał głowę opuszczoną, czekając na kogokolwiek albo cokolwiek, co by mu powiedziało co robić, póki nie zatrzymały się przy nim dwie stopy.

Jego żona spojrzała na niego; litość i obrzydzenie walczyły ze sobą w jej oczach. „Chodź," powiedziała chłodno. „Wracajmy do domu."

--------------------------

Ludzie często myśleli o nocy jako o czasie horrorów; bojąc się nieznanego, które mogło się czaić w ciemnościach. Ale nie wszystko wyglądało lepiej w świetle poranka.

Pióra były dziko porozrzucane, one i ziemia spryskane były zaschniętą krwią. Tu i tam były kupki ciał, które zostały rozerwane przez wielkie pazury w trakcie walki.

Chociaż na własne oczy doświadczała gorszych masakr, a może właśnie z powodu tego okropnego wspomnienia, Asuka zadrżała na ten straszny widok.

Noc przedtem obudziło ich głośne rozbijanie się i dzikie odgłosy z kurnika. Uzbrojeni w najbardziej poręczną 'broń', którą okazały się grabie i łopata, pobiegli zapobiec najgorszemu, ale byli już za późno. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, jedna z kur już nie żyła, kogut szarpał się jeszcze nadaremno przez kilka sekund w pysku bestii. W ciemności wyglądał niemal jak wilk, ale Asuka domyślała się, że w rzeczywistości był to tylko zdziczały pies, oszalały z głodu. Inaczej nie udałoby im się go tak łatwo wystraszyć, gdy zostawił jedną ze swoich ofiar.

„Mu… musimy na to spojrzeć chyba z dobrej strony," wymamrotał Shinji, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. „Nic już nie będzie nas o wiele za wcześnie budzić. Umm… Przez jakiś czas…" Rzucił okiem na jej lekko zaokrąglony brzuszek. „Albo… no… nie będziemy już musieli ich sprawdzać…" ciągnął pospiesznie, nie dając jej czasu na rozpoczęcie kłótni i odłożył na bok jajko, które oglądał pod światło.

Ale i tak nie miała teraz raczej ochoty na kłótnię. Mimo jego prób przyjęcia tego jako smutnej rzeczywistości, Asuka wiedziała, że nie przyjmował tego wydarzenia zbyt dobrze.

Choć tym razem jedynymi fizycznymi obrażeniami, jakie musieli odnieść, było kilka zadrapań na jego ramieniu, okazało się wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek, że potrzebowali silniejszej ochrony niż słaby płot, który w paru miejscach się nawet przewrócił.

„I… raz będziemy mieć coś innego do jedzenia…"

To ją zaskoczyło. „Chcesz zjeść…?"

„No, możesz – to znaczy możemy sobie zrobić odmianę. I t-to by było chyba marnotrawstwo, gdybyśmy nie…"

Jego pusty głos całkiem dobrze pasował do jej uczuć. Oczywiście kurczak na obiad był ekstra odmianą po tych wszystkich konserwach, rybach i tym co im wyrosło, ale myśl o jedzeniu czegoś, z czym się żyło przez ponad rok, uciszyła jej apetyt, niezależnie od tego jak głupie wydawało się być emocjonalne przywiązanie do głupiego drobiu…

Wściekle potrząsnęła głową. To _był_ tylko głupi drób i głupio _było_ zmarnować tę okazję. Hormony znów musiały się z niej nabijać.

„Mimo wszystko nie zabraknie nam jajek, czy co?" zapytała wreszcie żeby oddalić myśli od tego tematu. „Nie to żebym miała coś przeciwko…"

„Nie sądzę. Mamy jeszcze dobry zapas, który powinien starczyć na tydzień albo dwa," wyjaśnił Shinji, unosząc jajko pod światło. „I wygląda na to, że zostawiły nam parę małych prezentów…" stwierdził, kładąc je ostrożnie na drugim stosie.

--------------------------

„Co ci tak długo zajęło?" powitała go Asuka, kiedy wrócił na salę szpitalną.

„Przepraszam, włączyłem generator tak szybko, jak mogłem," wyjaśnił Shinji i wskazał na łóżko do badań. „Czemu jeszcze się nie położyłaś?"

Ruda mruknęła coś, czego nie mógł zrozumieć, ale tak czy inaczej się dostosowała. Tymczasem on sprawdzał urządzenia, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czego się nauczył o ich funkcjonalności. Po tym jak nacisnął parę guzików, a maszyna ożyła, wziął pas i przesunął go żeby obwiązać nim brzuch Asuki.

„Mogłabyś podnieść…? Dzięki."

„Po co to?" wypytywała, kiedy zapiął go wokół niej, ale nie odpowiedział. Syknęła nagle, kiedy zaczął polewać jej brzuch żelem przekaźnikowym. „Cholera!"

„Przepraszam, zapomniałem. Za zimny?"

„Nie jestem rozpieszczoną panienką, zniosę to. Ale mogłeś mnie ostrzec!"

„Przepraszam," powtórzył, na wpół jęcząc i podniósł to, co uznał za przetwornik do ultrasonografu. Nawet nie trzeba było długo czekać na znalezienie…

„Co to za dźwięk?"

Shinji uśmiechnął się promiennie, słuchając szybkich rytmicznych uderzeń, które wypełniły salę. „Bicie serca…"

„Tak…?" zaczęła z odrobiną zdumienia w głosie. „Czy to nie jest trochę za szybkie jak na bicie serca?"

„Nie," potrząsnął głową, rzucając okiem na ekran. „155 uderzeń na minutę; to powinno być całkiem normalne."

„Hm, wszystko jedno," wydyszała Asuka i odwróciła od niego głowę. „Pospiesz się z tym."

Skinąwszy głową, paskiem umocował urządzenie na miejscu, nim wziął sondę do faktycznego ultrasonografu. Asuka stłumiła kolejny syk, kiedy polał ją jeszcze odrobiną żelu. „Okej, zobaczmy."

„Wszystko jedno. Pospiesz się już!"

Shinji westchnął, a potem wziął głęboki oddech. Przy biciu serca dziecka odbijającym się echem po sali, poczuł jak jego własne serce przyspiesza, kiedy zaczął poruszać przetwornikiem. Już zaledwie za parę chwil zobaczy je po raz pierwszy. I mimo jej słów, zauważył kątem oka, że Asuka też z zaciekawieniem kieruje oczy w stronę ekranu.

Ultrasonograf był klasycznym dwuwymiarowym modelem i na początku wydawało się, że nie ma tam niczego prócz zgiełku, dzikiej mieszanki czerni, bieli i błękitu. Po jakimś czasie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście potrafi znaleźć coś tak małego swoimi niewytrenowanymi oczami, ale wreszcie mógł rozróżnić pierwsze kształty. Pierwsza w polu widzenia znalazła się wydatna główka. Za nią nieproporcjonalnie małe ciało. A potem cztery maleńkie kończyny, wciąż nie do końca wykształcone, ale już wykonujące małe ruchy w płynie, który je otaczał. To było jego dziecko; ich dziecko.

„Shinji…?"

Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że gapił się na monitor przez co najmniej minutę, nawet nie zauważając zbierających mu się w oczach łez radości ani szerokiego uśmiechu na jego twarzy. Kiedy obrócił się do Asuki, nie mógł nawet znaleźć słów na opisanie swoich uczuć.

Z jakiegoś powodu robiła wszystko co w jej mocy, żeby nie napotkać jego wzroku i szybko odwróciła głowę na bok, ale nie na tyle szybko żeby nie zauważył czegoś błyszczącego jej w oczach.

„Możemy już wracać do domu?" zapytała cicho. „Jestem… Jestem trochę głodna…"

--------------------------

_Dziennik ciążowy_

_Przewidywany tydzień: 14-15 (teraz raczej na pewno)_

_Często czytałem i słyszałem, że decydującym wydarzeniem jest zobaczenie po raz pierwszy swojego dziecka na ultrasonografie. Muszę przyznać, że nigdy naprawdę nie rozumiałem dlaczego. Każdy płód wygląda mniej więcej tak samo – widziałeś jeden, widziałeś wszystkie, tego się właśnie spodziewałem._

_Ale wiedzieć o tym to jedno, a naprawdę zobaczyć to małe życie – to przytłaczające. Wiedziałem, czego mogłem się spodziewać, wiedziałem, jak najprawdopodobniej będzie wyglądać. A mimo to, ledwo mogłem się skoncentrować na sprawdzaniu czy wszystko w porządku zamiast tylko się w nie wpatrywać, zdumiewając się każdym maleńkim ruchem._

_Ciekawe co myślał ojciec, kiedy mnie po raz pierwszy zobaczył. Czy czuł ten sam ogrom szczęścia co ja dzisiaj? Czy w ogóle widział mnie na ultrasonografie? To może zabrzmieć dziwnie, ale z jakiegoś powodu myślę że tak. Może nie z taką intensywnością, ale ciężko uwierzyć – dla mnie to teraz prawie absurdalne – że mógłby być jakiś przyszły rodzic, który kompletnie nic nie czuje w tym momencie, nawet on._

_Na szczęście wydaje się, że Asuka czuła się bardzo podobnie jak ja; nie mogę inaczej wyjaśnić nagłego obudzenia się w niej instynktu macierzyńskiego. Cóż, przynajmniej w końcu odżywia się właściwie bez większych kłótni. Oczywiście mówi, że to tylko dlatego, że ma dość mojego marudzenia. Ale oboje wiemy, że po prostu nie chce się tak łatwo przyznać do winy. W każdym razie nie obchodzi mnie to zbytnio, póki robi wszystko co w jej mocy żeby od tej pory zająć się nimi dwoma._

_I (żeby było choć trochę profesjonalizmu w tym wpisie) zmiana na szczęście nie nadeszła za późno. Z tego co widzę, „dieta" Asuki nie wpłynęła dramatycznie na rozwój dziecka, ale kto wie, jak długo by tak jeszcze pozostało…_

--------------------------

„Czemu musiałam przyjść?" jęknęła Asuka. „I tak jeszcze o wiele za wcześnie na te rzeczy!"

Shinji westchnął po cichu. „Tak sobie pomyślałem, że chciałabyś pomóc wybrać rzeczy dla dziecka. Jeszcze nic nie mamy; żadnych zabawek, żadnych ubrań, żadnych mebli…"

„Tak, wiem! Ale to jeszcze całe miesiące! Nawet jeszcze nie znamy płci," powiedziała, powłócząc za nim nogami. „A poza tym, to co mnie to obchodzi?" dodała szybko.

Za szybko w opinii Shinjiego. Wyrwało mu się kolejne westchnienie, kiedy potarł swoje zmęczone oczy. Niezależnie od tego co mówiła, widział, że rzeczywiście była dosyć gorliwa żeby zgłębić każde miejsce w całym sklepie dla niemowląt. Chciał tylko, żeby przestała udawać, że w ogóle jej to nie obchodzi; te niepotrzebne kłótnie wyczerpywały go bez końca.

„Wiem, że jeszcze wcześnie," powiedział. „Ale i tak pewnie będziemy musieli pójść więcej niż raz, czemu nie zacząć teraz? Nie mamy już na dzisiaj pracy do skończenia, więc…"

„Dobra, dobra," przerwała mu. „Skoro tu jesteśmy, mogę też poszukać paru ubrań ciążowych. Nawet moje najluźniejsze i najszersze spodnie robią się za ciasne."

Zachichotał cicho pod nosem. Jeśli już przedtem nie zaczęła, to teraz jej ciąża zaczynała się robić dosyć widoczna. Ale był na tyle mądry żeby sam nie podejmować tego tematu.

Kiedy Shinji się rozejrzał, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zdumieniem się a także poczuciem się trochę przytłoczonym przez wielkość sklepu. Wiedział, że był wyspecjalizowany w zaopatrzenie dla ciąży i niemowlęcia, ale nie spodziewał się znaleźć więcej niż wszystko to, co mógł sobie wyobrazić. Była strefa z meblami; kołyski, składane stoliki, wysokie krzesełka, kojce. Kilka rodzajów wózków spacerowych. Mnóstwo ubrań dla matki i dziecka. Tony zabawek we wszystkich kształtach i rozmiarach. Niesamowita wariacja butelek i (obecnie przeterminowane) mleko. I pieluszki, z tego co widział.

Otrząsnął głowę z tej niepotrzebnej przesady. Zdecydowanie będzie trudniej, niż myślał, wybrać z takiego zakresu dóbr, ale wiedział też, że powinien się cieszyć, mając tak duży wybór.

„No, od czego by tu…?" Urwał, kiedy zauważył, że ona już za nim nie idzie. „Asuka?"

Wtedy ją zobaczył, stojącą nieruchomo w przejściu, wpatrującą się bez mrugnięcia okiem w półkę przed sobą. Shinji już otworzył usta żeby zapytać, ale kiedy podążył za jej utkwionym wzrokiem, stało się to zbędne.

W rządku stały różne lalki, które uśmiechały się wesoło, kiedy odwzajemniały ich spojrzenie swoimi martwymi oczami.

„Chodź," powiedział cicho, odciągając ją delikatnie. „Może poszukalibyśmy dla ciebie jakichś fajnych ubrań?"

--------------------------

_Dziennik ciążowy_

_Przewidywany tydzień: 15-16_

_Ciąża trwa bez zauważalnych problemów od (wciąż nieoficjalnej) zmiany Asuki, ale sama Asuka… chyba naprawdę nie powinienem był jej ze sobą zabierać i może miała też rację co do tego, że to za wcześnie. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że to się może stać. Po swoim „spotkaniu" ledwo co mówiła przez resztę dnia, a jej nowoodkryty entuzjazm wydawał się zniknąć na jakiś czas._

_Oczywiście to nie lalki ją zabolały, ale wspomnienie, które ze sobą niosły. Nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby to ten strach był głównym czynnikiem poprzedniego zachowania Asuki, niezależnie czy zdawała sobie z tego sprawę czy nie. Udało nam się rozwiązać większość naszych problemów sprzed Trzeciego Uderzenia, ale to nie znaczy, że zupełnie się ich pozbyliśmy. Bycie zastąpionym przez jakąś replikę stało się dla niej pierwotną obawą, od kiedy jej matka oszalała._

_Ale dziecko to nie lalka, to ludzka istota, niezależna osoba, która nie może po prostu zastąpić innej._

_Myślę, że Asuka teraz to zrozumiała. Mam tylko nadzieję, że znowu nie zapomni._

--------------------------

Za każdym razem, kiedy Asuka widziała samodzielnie zrobiony inkubator, czuła dziwne pragnienie spojrzenia na jajka; z jakiegoś powodu nie chcąc przegapić najistotniejszego wydarzenia. Jeśli Shinjiego nie było w zasięgu wzroku, zawsze poddawała się temu pragnieniu, czasem wpatrując się przez kilka długich minut w nieruchome skorupki.

Ale kiedy przechodziła tego popołudnia, Asuka zauważyła, że już nie były takie nieruchome. Z rozszerzonymi oczami upuściła wiadro i łopatę, którymi pracowała w ogrodzie i przykucnęła przed nim żeby mieć lepszy widok. Wiedziała, że to głupie, ale serce waliło jej jak młot w oczekiwaniu na to, co się miało stać.

Rozejrzawszy się, przygryzła wargi aby nie zawołać Shinjiego żeby przyszedł zobaczyć, bo inaczej wydałby się jej wstydliwy mały sekret. Choć ten sekret nie był nawet taki zły jak ten inny.

Jej ręka powędrowała do jej rozszerzającego się brzucha, gdzie rosło jej dziecko.

'_Cholera niech weźmie tego Shinjiego! Czemu musiał robić ten ultrasonograf? Czemu musiał mi to pokazać?_'

Oczywiście wiedziała dlaczego. Dobrze wiedział, że zbyt ciężko będzie jej dalej nienawidzić dziecka, kiedy będzie miało 'twarz'. Do tej pory potrafiła udawać, że to był jakiś pasożyt, guz, coś niechcianego co się w niej rozwijało. Ale teraz nie potrafiła już nawet nazywać go 'czymś'.

„Co robisz?"

Spięła się w szoku, zaskoczona nagłymi słowami Shinjiego. Bojaźliwie spojrzała na niego, kiedy do niej podszedł.

„Umm, wy… wykluwają się…" pokazała na nie, mamrocząc, natychmiast próbując ukryć rumieniec wywołany przyłapaniem.

„Och? Tak?" zapytał podekscytowany, przechylając się jej przez ramię żeby zobaczyć.

Pierwsze pisklę zrobiło już wyłom w skorupce, dziób mu sterczał, kiedy próbowało uwolnić resztę. Dwa pozostałe ciężko pracowały żeby przebić się przez szczeliny, który zrobiły.

Asuka czuła się dosyć niezręcznie, teraz kiedy oglądał narodziny przez jej ramię, ale nie mogła się zdobyć na wstanie i pójście sobie, a jej umysł też nie mógł wymyślić dobrej wymówki. Rzeczywiście najgorsze było w tym to, że nawet nie zapytał.

Pozostali tam tak, nie odzywając się ni słowem, póki milczenie nie zostało przerwanie przez ćwierkanie trzech nowonarodzonych.

--------------------------

Asuka się nudziła. Praca na ten dzień dawno została ukończona, ciąża nie sprawiała obecnie żadnych problemów (co byłoby przynajmniej jakąś rozrywką), a Shinji…

Obróciła głowę na bok, gdzie siedział w fotelu, pochłonięty jakąś książką. Zastanawiała się nad tym przez chwilę, a potem zdecydowała, że to lepsze niż nic, dźwignęła się z kanapy i podeszła do niego.

„Co to?" zapytała, ale już wyrwała mu książkę, zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć. „ 'Pospolite i zagraniczne imiona dla niemowląt'?"

„No taa, jeszcze nie pomyśleliśmy nad imieniem…" odpowiedział nieśmiało, gdy minęło już jego pierwsze zaskoczenie.

Asuka spoglądała to na niego, to na książkę. „Imię?"

„Tak. To znaczy to już nie _tak_ długo…?"

„Jeszcze parę miesięcy."

„Okej, okej," przyznał. „Chciałem tylko o tym pomyśleć. Czy już masz jakieś pomysły?"

„Nie bardzo…" mruknęła. „I niby czemu?"

Przez chwilę mogłaby przysiąc, że przewrócił oczami, ale nie pytała.

Westchnęła, drapiąc się po karku w zamyśleniu. „No, możemy je po prostu nazwać po kimś bliskim. No wiesz, jak będzie dziewczynka, to Kyoko albo Yui. A może Misato, Hikari albo… albo Rei, jeśli byś nalegał," wyliczała Asuka. „Ryōji jak będzie chłopiec. Na pewno nie Tōji albo Kensuke!" stwierdziła. przerywając ostatnie zdanie ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem.

„Nie," powiedział spokojnie, potrząsając głową. „Nigdy nawet nie chciałem myśleć o nim albo o niej jak o zastępcy dla kogoś z nich. To by nie było uczciwe w stosunku do dziecka, jakby musiało dźwigać na ramionach taki ciężar."

Asuka westchnęła ciężko i wzruszyła ramionami. Miał dużą rację, całkiem sporą. Prędzej czy później wyrwałoby im się coś w rodzaju 'Mała Misato pije soczek jak starsza piwo!' i z czasem mogliby dać dziecku poczucie, że musi być takie jak jego bądź jej imienniczka.

Ale teraz skończyły jej się pomysły i to jej zaczynało grać na nerwach. Raczej nie wymyślanie imion miała na myśli żeby zabić nudę. „To podaj lepszą propozycję, jak już chcesz imię. Jeśli naprawdę oczekujesz, że będę na to marnować czas: I tak nie chcę sobie zawracać głowy wymyślaniem konkretnego imienia, zanim nie będziemy nawet znali płci. Robienie dwóch list to dwa razy więcej sprzeczania się."

„Od kiedy masz coś przeciwko sprzeczaniu się o coś?" mruknął pod nosem, ale i tak to usłyszała.

„Że co?" zapytała ostrzegawczo.

„E… Ja tylko… Może imię, które pasuje do obu płci?"

„Do obu płci? Nie sądzę, żebym mogła pomóc. W Niemczech imię musiało być wyraźnie męskie albo żeńskie." Potrząsnęła głową, jęcząc. „Nie możemy tego zostawić na razie? I tak mamy jeszcze kupę czasu żeby nad tym pomyśleć."

„No, właściwie to jedno mi się podoba," zaproponował cicho Shinji. „Może… może Aki?"

„Aki? Aki Ikari? Nie brzmi za dobrze," skomentowała Asuka matowym głosem. Wtedy mały uśmiech mignął jej szybko na ustach. „Aki Sōryū jest dużo lepsze…"

--------------------------

„Co się stało?"

Asuka nie odpowiedziała mu od razu, kiedy powoli wstała z drogi, na której pracowała. To uczucie zaskoczyło ją na tyle, że chwilę jej zajęło, nim zrozumiała co to takiego.

„Poczułam je."

I gdy to powiedziała, zalała ją przytłaczająca fala szczęścia. Na twarzy rozciągnął się jej szeroki uśmiech, kiedy delikatnie dotknęła swojego brzucha, skąd dobiegło uderzenie.

Zajęta w swym własnym małym świecie, tylko kątem oka dostrzegła, że wstał, upuszczając cęgi i podszedł bliżej. „Poczułaś…?"

„Tutaj!" Bez wahania chwyciwszy jego rękę obiema dłońmi, położyła ją sobie na brzuchu i trzymała ją tam. „Też to czujesz?" zapytała podekscytowana.

Shinji wydawał się być zaskoczony przez chwilę, ale potem uśmiechnął się tak szeroko jak ona, choć nie była pewna, czy naprawdę poczuł lekki nacisk.

„Rusza się!" zawołała pogodnie, trzymając jego rękę w miejscu. „O! Znowu! Poczu…?"

Urwała, kiedy spojrzała mu w twarz, która odzwierciadlała jej szczęście. Ale, co dziwne, wzrok miał utkwiony w jej oczach zamiast skupić się na jej brzuchu, gdzie dało o sobie znać nienarodzone; wyglądał, jakby widział najbardziej urokliwą rzecz na świecie.

„Co-co jest?" zapytała wreszcie zdezorientowana, uśmiech nieco jej się zmniejszył.

Jego uśmiech jednakże poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy pochylił się do przodu, póki ich twarze nie były oddalone ledwie o centymetry. „Mam cię!"

Z początku Asuka nie zrozumiała. Ale potem czerwień wystrzeliła jej na policzkach, kiedy wpatrywała się w niego zszokowana. „To… Ja… To nie znaczy, że zmieniłam zdanie o tym czymś!" próbowała zanegować podekscytowanie, które tak wyraźnie okazywała ledwie sekundy temu, ale z miernym skutkiem.

Jego uśmiech zmienił się w porozumiewawczy uśmieszek, kiedy objął ją ramionami. „Daj spokój, Asuka. Grasz tą komedię już od paru tygodni. Naprawdę myślałaś, że nie zauważę?"

„Wiesz co, tego właśnie naprawdę nie znoszę w maniu kogoś, kto mnie tak dobrze zna," mruknęła, padając w jego uścisk. „Więc poczułeś?"

Shinji potrząsnął głową. „Pewnie i tak jeszcze na to trochę za wcześnie. Ale nie martw się," powiedział, szczerząc się. „Jeśli Aki ma coś po tobie, to wystarczająco szybko poczuję kopanie."

„Ej!" Ale on już się jej wyrwał i uniknął należącego mu się szturchańca.

Oczywiście tak naprawdę nie miał się czego bać. Bo w tej chwili oboje śmiali się razem otwarcie po raz pierwszy w ciągu kilku tygodni.

-------------------------------

_Dziennik ciążowy_

_Przewidywany tydzień: 22-23_

_Cóż, zbliżamy się do końca drugiego trymestru. Czytałem, że miał on być „najłatwiejszy", ale widząc, że większość diety Asuki, naszych nieustannych kłótni, a potem jej powolna acz zdecydowana zmiana zdania wszystkie wydarzyły się w większości właśnie w jego trakcie, z trudem mogę sobie wyobrazić, żeby trzeci trymestr był dużo gorszy. Ale oczywiście książki odnosiły się raczej do stanu zdrowia matki._

_Skoro mowa o stanie zdrowia: dziś zrobiliśmy kolejne badanie. Jak dotąd wciąż wydaje się, że nie ma żadnych komplikacji; matka i dziecko mają się dobrze. Zaczynam myśleć, że Aki naprawdę chce zrobić niespodziankę jego albo jej płcią. Jakoś za każdym razem, kiedy robimy ultrasonograf, zawsze widok na 'krytyczny region' blokuje noga, albo obraz jest po prostu zbyt zamazany, żebym odgadł. Asuka jest dosyć pewna, że będzie dziewczynka – „kobieca intuicja" powiada. Mam lekką ochotę na skontrowanie „męską intuicją", ale poza tym że by mnie po prostu wyśmiała, to właściwie nie mam pojęcia. Nie obchodzi mnie raczej, czy to będzie dziewczynka czy chłopiec. W ogóle nie mam doświadczenia w wychowywaniu dziecka, więc nieważne czy będę musiał się nauczyć bawić w przebieranki czy nauczać uprawiania sportów. Jeśli to będzie dziewczynka idąca w ślady Asuki, to i tak pewnie skończy się na obu tych rzeczach._

--------------------------

„O Boże, Shinji!" jęknęła Asuka z rozkoszą. „Jesteś naprawdę najlepszy ze wszystkich, jakich miałam!"

„A nie miałaś czasem tylko mnie?"

„Tak, ale – ooochh – teraz pamiętam, czemu się w tobie zakochałam!"

Shinji był zaskoczony. „Myślałem, że kochałaś mnie długo przed tym pierwszym razem…"

„Ach, wiesz, co mam na myśli. Uchh, na-nawet nie przestawaj!"

„Może powinniśmy trochę zmienić pozycje?" zapytał zatroskany, zwalniając trochę. „Nie sądzę, żebyśmy w ten sposób robili krzywdę dziecku, ale – nie jest trochę niewygodnie?"

Potrząsnęła głową tak dziko, jak mogła w swojej obecnej pozie. „Jest za przyjemnie, żeby było niewygodnie!"

„Ale…"

„Przysięgam, że jak nie będziesz kontynuował, to… to… Ach, teraz zajmij się drugą stopą."

Słyszała, jak Shinji wzdycha, ale i tak się dostosował. To on zaproponował jej masaż stóp, kiedy narzekała, jak bardzo jej znów dokuczały, ale najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że z miejsca skorzysta z tej propozycji. Teraz leżała twarzą w dół, z tułowiem przechylonym przez kuchenny stół, z kolanami spoczywającymi na krześle. Shinji siedział na podłodze, jego ręce pracowały żeby złagodzić jej pięty. Może to i nie była najwygodniejsza do tego pozycja, ale i tak czuła się, jakby powoli unosiła się do nieba.

Po czasie, który mógł być minutami bądź godzinami, tak czy inaczej zawołał ją.

„Hej, Asuka…?"

Otworzyła oczy. „Hmm?"

„M… myślałem o przyszłości…" powiedział jakoś odlegle.

„O przyszłości?" Sposób, w jaki to powiedział, wydawał się być nagle dziwnie poważny.

„To znaczy… raczej na pewno nie będziemy żyli tak długo jak nasze dziecko. A potem… zo-zostawimy je zupełnie same…"

Asuka westchnęła, domyślając się, dokąd to prowadzi. „Jeśli sugerujesz zaludnienie świata na nowo, daj mi najpierw przejść przez tą ciążę, oki?"

Obecnie Shinji prawie przerwał masaż, z roztargnieniem gładząc tylko kciukiem jej stopę. „Mówiłem bardziej o tym… no, jeśli… jeśli będziemy mieć więcej dzieci… będziemy mieć problem, jak im pozwolimy 'zaludnić świat na nowo'…"

Mina Asuki spoważniała. „Kazirodztwo…"

Oczywiście ona też myślała o tej możliwości, ale zawsze natychmiast odsuwała ją w myślach jako coś, z czym sobie poradzi, kiedy będzie musiała. Nie mogli być nawet pewni, że to dziecko będzie zdrowe, albo czy w ogóle będą mieli więcej niż to jedno. A nawet gdyby ostatecznie mieli dziewczynkę i chłopca, to wciąż trzeba by było lat, nim będą na tyle duzi, że ich hormony przysporzą rodzicom kłopotów.

Kwestia moralności nie była w tym nawet największym problemem. W końcu morały umarły z Trzecim Uderzeniem i to od Shinjiego i jej zależało, które chcieli zachować. Oczywiście byłoby dla nich bardziej niż niezręcznie widzieć swoje dzieci będące kochankami, ale poważniejszym problemem z kazirodztwem były defekty dziedziczne. Geny zdegenerowałyby się, tworząc wysokie ryzyko czynienia dzieci upośledzonymi; psychicznie, fizycznie albo i to i to. Takie dzieci nigdy nie byłyby zdolne samodzielnie przetrwać w takim nieprzyjaznym świecie.

„No taa…" mruknął. „T-tak sobie myślałem; jakbym skoncentrował swoje studia na sztucznym zapłodnieniu i tych sprawach. Może jak znajdziemy dobre próbki spermy, być może faktycznie uda nam się jednak stworzyć pracującą społeczność."

„Poza tym wielkim 'może' i 'być może', naprawdę myślisz, że byś potrafił?"

„Mam do tego czasu ładnych parę lat. Mam sporą nadzieję, że nauczę się wszystkiego, co będę musiał wiedzieć."

„No, nie wiem… Jest wystarczająco ciężko, tak jak jest. Tak dużo pracujemy tylko żeby przeżyć, a tym bardziej jak już będziemy się musieli zająć dzieckiem – i jeśli jest coś, czego się nauczyłam z książek, to tego że nigdy nie będziesz wystarczająco przygotowany na wszystko, co się z tym wiąże. Nie za bardzo widzę nas 'tworzących społeczność' skoro ledwo udaje nam się utrzymać troje ludzi przy życiu." Westchnęła zamykając oczy. „Pomyślimy, jak przyjdzie pora, okej?"

-------------------------------

_Dziennik ciążowy_

_Przewidywany tydzień: 29-30_

_Mieliśmy dziś fałszywy alarm. I nie mogę wyrazić, jak wielką odniosłem ulgę, że tylko to. Dziecko mogłoby mieć na tym etapie szansę przeżycia – ale pod warunkiem, że otrzyma pełną opiekę medyczną, i jakkolwiek bardzo bym chciał, poważnie wątpię, że mógłbym ją zapewnić._

_Myślę, że kursy rodzenia, jakie zaczęliśmy dwa tygodnie temu zrobiły z Asuki lekką hipochondryczkę i z tego powodu pomyliła symptomy. Co dziwne, jest taka tylko wtedy, kiedy może to mieć wpływ na dziecko. Jeśli chodzi o inne niewygody związane z ciążą, to albo głośno się na nie uskarża, albo zatrzymuje je dla siebie, póki nie spytam, czy nic jej nie jest, ale nigdy nie jest o nie niespokojna. Ale z drugiej strony to Asuka…_

-------------------------------

„Shinji?" zawołała go Asuka. Stała na wpół ubrana przed lustrem w szafie, z ubraniami, które miała zamiar włożyć tego dnia, w ręce. „Myślisz, że jestem za gruba?"

Na początku tylko zamrugał, usłyszawszy jej pytanie. Wciąż walczył ze snem, ale teraz był już zupełnie przytomny. „Myślałem, że to tylko klisza**(1)**…" mruknął pod nosem, kiedy zmusił się żeby usiąść.

„Co?"

„E… N-nic," dodał szybko. Wstał z łóżka, podszedł do niej i objął ją od tyłu. „Oczywiście że nie myślę, że jesteś gruba. Niby czemu?"

„Serio? No, nie wiem," powiedziała Asuka trochę smutno. „Po prostu…" Nie dokończyła zdania.

„Kocham cię," zapewnił, zgadując, czego się obawiała – z jakiegokolwiek powodu. „A twój ładny wygląd nigdy nie był tego najważniejszym powodem. Chociaż był oczywiście ekstra dodatkiem…"

„Hentai…" Rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie z uśmieszkiem.

Zachichotał krótko, całując ją w policzek, delikatnie przejeżdżając jej ręką po brzuchu. „Zaledwie za miesiąc urodzisz nasze dziecko. Naprawdę spodziewałaś się, że będę cię teraz mniej kochał tylko przez ten drobny efekt uboczny? Wręcz przeciwnie, myślę, że teraz kocham cię bardziej niż kiedykolwiek."

„Och, teraz to już się robisz naprawdę ckliwy," zauważyła Asuka ostrzegawczym tonem.

„Przepraszam," mruknął, wzdychając. Jak gdyby nie było wystarczająco ciężko usatysfakcjonować 'normalną' Asukę, to powiedzenie tej z ciągłymi zmianami nastroju tego co chciała usłyszeć, wydawało się niemożliwym do wykonania zadaniem. Jak mógł w ogóle pomyśleć, że nie będzie zbyt wielkiej różnicy? „Ale ckliwy czy nie, i tak nie sądzę, żeby twoja piękność w ogóle zmalała."

To była prawda, nawet nie wyolbrzymiona. Wydawała promienieć coraz bardziej z każdym dniem, im bliżej było rozwiązania.

Jednakże Asuka tylko wzruszyła ramionami na ten komplement. „No, to miłe i w ogóle, ale i tak myślę, że te spodnie już na mnie nie pasują. Kurde, a to były jedne z moich ulubionych." Obróciwszy się, uniosła brew. „Więc mógłbyś już przestać z tymi naiwnymi głupotami i podać mi czerwone ogrodniczki?"

--------------------------

_Dziennik ciążowy_

_Przewidywany tydzień: 38-39_

_Dziś kolejne „prawdopodobnie ostatnie" badanie, i poza moim przeczuciem, że Aki może być nieco mniejszy/a niż przeciętnie, wciąż nie wydaje się, żeby były jakieś krytyczne problemy. Ale choć to może rzeczywiście trochę ułatwić poród, niezbyt mnie to uspokaja. Im bliżej wyznaczonego dnia, tym bardziej boję się różnych możliwości. Tak wiele rzeczy może pójść nie tak. Nawet nie wiem, jak powinienem poradzić sobie z porodem. Zazwyczaj byłby cały zespół – lekarz, pielęgniarka, położna – który może się zająć dzieckiem, podczas gdy inni, włącznie z ojcem, mogą być przy matce. Ale sam będę musiał się upewnić, że oboje są w porządku przed, w trakcie, a tym bardziej po porodzie._

_Jednakże to nie tego najbardziej się obawiam. Przez cały czas uczyłem się o zwyczajnych porodach, ale nie pomyślałem o specjalnej, problematycznej sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdujemy. Choćby młody wiek Asuki, to że to będzie jej pierwsze, brak wykształconego personelu, czy też głównie moja niezdolność odpowiedniego zareagowania w krytycznej sytuacji. Konieczność wykonania cesarskiego cięcia nie jest taka rzadka i nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Na przykład matka tak młoda jak Asuka może nie osiągnąć wymaganego rozparcia, albo pępowina może się owinąć wokół szyi Aki(ego), albo może on(a) po prostu źle leżeć, albo… Im więcej się uczę, tym bardziej się boję, że nie nauczyłem się wystarczająco wiele. I wystarczy spojrzeć na to. To miał być dziennik danych, które mogłyby mi być potrzebne, ale jak mam wyłowić jakieś istotne informacje spomiędzy moich wszystkich chaotycznych wypowiedzi i przemyśleń? Nie wiem, jak mam to zrobić…_

_-Hej, Baka! Myślałeś, że nie wiem o twoim dzienniczku? Cóż, teraz już tak. Zasnąłeś przy nim, po studiowaniu – znowu – do drugiej rano. W każdym razie przestań się tak cholernie martwić. Jestem w porządku. I jestem pewna – nie, wiem, że Aki też jest w porządku. Powinieneś naprawdę przestać być takim pesymistą. Zaszliśmy tak daleko, opanowaliśmy w życiu tyle przeszkód. To też przeżyjemy. Wszyscy troje._

-------------------------------

Asuka krótko skrzywiła się z zaskoczenia, kiedy głośny grzmot znów się przetoczył, nim ponownie spojrzała przez okno, gdzie jej przemoczony mąż był zajęty zabezpieczaniem ogrodu przed burzą. Nalegał żeby zrobić to sam, ale to nie znaczyło, że jej się to podobało – i gdyby nie jej obecny stan, nie zgodziłaby się.

Zadrżała, pocierając swój obszerny brzuszek. „Tylko mam nadzieję, że nie myślisz o czymś w rodzaju 'urodzenia się w burzliwą noc'."

Wzdychając, oderwała się od okna i wróciła do łóżka. Chwilę jej to zajęło, ale ostatecznie udało jej się na nim usiąść, pochylając się o oparcie na głowę. Nawet nie zaprzątała sobie teraz głowy próbami zaśnięcia. Jej ręka znów powędrowała w dół, gdzie rosło jej dziecko.

Shinji powiedział, że to może nastąpić w każdej chwili. I z każdym upływającym dniem coraz bardziej się niecierpliwili i stawali się coraz bardziej pełni oczekiwania. Może już za parę godzin będą się musieli zająć tym nowym życiem.

Byli przygotowani na tyle, na ile potrafili: pokój dziecka czekał na swojego nowego lokatora, kombinezony dziecięce i inne ubranka w różnych rozmiarach w szafie, dziesiątki pieluszek gotowych do użycia i mnóstwo zabawek, które chciały, żeby się nimi bawiono. Brakowało jedynie dziecka.

„Aki…" wyszeptała przyszła matka, jej spojrzenie, podobnie jak jej myśli, były skoncentrowane na istocie wewnątrz niej. „Wiem, że nie mieliśmy za dobrego początku." Przerwała, wydając gorzkie prychnięcie.

„Okej, to było wielkie niedopowiedzenie," dodała, mrucząc. „B… bałam się chyba. Bałam się tego czegoś wewnątrz mnie. Że to mi odbierze Shinjiego. Że to mnie… skrzywdzi. Ale to było, zanim się dowiedziałam, że to ty."

„To brzmi głupio, nie?" rozmyślała. „No, pewnie tak jest."

„Przepraszam," ciągnęła wreszcie po krótkiej przerwie. „Wiem że przeproszenie za to, jak się wtedy zachowywałam, to o wiele za mało, ale… ale obawiam się, że tylko tyle mogę teraz zrobić. Ale zrobię wszystko, żeby ci to wynagrodzić, jak już tu będziesz. Jak już będę cię mogła potrzymać w ramionach. Jak już będę ci mogła pokazać, ile naprawdę dla mnie znaczysz." Uśmiechnęła się lekko, czując słabe kopnięcie swojej córki, niepewna czy chciała to zinterpretować jako 'Prawda jak cholera!' czy 'Zamknij się już z tymi bzdurami i daj mi pospać!'.

Ale uśmiech zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił, a jej mina znów spoważniała. „Chyba nigdy nie będę najlepszą matką, na jaką zasługujesz. Ale obiecuję, że ci to wynagrodzę." Lekki uśmieszek jeszcze raz zaigrał jej na ustach. „Tylko trochę mi popuść, okej?"

--------------------------

„Asuka, co ty wyprawiasz?"

„Naprawiam płot, jeśli nie widzisz…"

Shinji przewrócił oczami. Pewnie że widział, że wbijała gwoździe aby przymocować dęskę zastępującą tę połamaną – a jej dziewięciomiesięczny brzuszek _oczywiście_ w ogóle nie wchodził jej w drogę. „Cz-czemu nie dasz mi tego zrobić?" zapytał łagodnie, kładąc jej ręce na ramionach. „Powinnaś wrócić do środka i…"

„Odpocząć? Nie ma mowy! Przez ostatnie tygodnie odpoczywałam więcej niż trzeba. A ty i tak masz dużo do roboty z naprawianiem wszystkiego." Wskazała ruchem głowy na bałagan, którym był teraz ich ogród, gdzie Shinji był zajęty usiłowaniami posprzątania, póki nie usłyszał, jak ona pracuje. „To była najgorsza burza od długiego czasu. Więc może po prostu będziesz wdzięczny, że twoja wspaniałomyślna żona ci pomaga?"

„Asuka, potrzebujesz odpoczynku," spróbował jeszcze raz. „Uwierz mi, będziesz wystarczająco zajęta, kiedy Aki przyjdzie na świat."

„Ty też. I mam dość siedzenia i leżenia i tylko czekania. Więc albo dasz mi się tym zająć, albo wejdę na górę i sprawdzę, czy panele słoneczne i dach są w porządku."

Ramiona mu opadły, kiedy został pokonany. Było oczywiste, że ona nie da sobie tego wyperswadować bez wielkiej kłótni, której nie chciał ryzykować. „A nawet nie dwie godziny temu narzekałaś na swoje plecy," mruknął pod nosem i odwrócił się do odejścia.

„Że co?"

„Nic," westchnął. „Tylko nie przesadzaj, okej?"

Ale jego ostatnie słowa zostały już zagłuszone przez głośne uderzenia młotka. Westchnąwszy raz jeszcze, zaczął wracać do swojej pracy, gdy nagle…

„Ałć!"

Jej wrzask i odgłos upadania młotka sprawiły, że obrócił się na pięcie. „Co się stało? Uderzyłaś się?"

Mógłby się natychmast walnąć za to głupie pytanie, kiedy zobaczył, jak ona opiera się o płot, trzymając się za brzuch.

„Nie, idioto!" syknęła, krzywiąc się. „Sa-sam fakt, że ty byś…" Zamiast dokończyć zdanie, nagle wciągnęła powietrze, najwyraźniej próbując uśmierzyć ból. Dysząc, spojrzała mu w oczy. „Już czas," oznajmiła szeptem.

---

Już czas.

Nigdy przedtem te słowa nie miały większego wpływu na Shinjiego Ikariego. Oszołomiony, gapił się na nią przez chwilę, nim jego wyższe funkcje mózgowe wreszcie na powrót zaskoczyły.

Po krótkiej, pewnej odpowiedzi na jego pytanie czy była pewna po zaledwie jednym skurczu, popędził do środka, chwycił kluczyki do samochodu, pospieszył z powrotem żeby zaprowadzić ją do pikapu i pomóc jej wejść do środka – w mniej niż trzydzieści sekund.

Nie zauważył, jak bardzo trzęsły mu się ręce, póki nie próbował włożyć klucza.

'_Okej, Shinji, spokojnie!_' przypomniał sobie i wziął głęboki oddech. '_Mamy więcej czasu, niż trzeba. I to pewnie i tak kolejny fałszywy alarm._'

Kiedy ręce trochę przestały mu się trząść, włożył klucz, załączył silnik i ruszył. Jego poddenerwowanie jednakże nie do końca jeszcze zniknęło, co wkrótce stało się widoczne w jego sposobie jazdy pustymi ulicami.

„Uważaj!" wrzasnęła Asuka, kiedy prawie stracił kontrolę nad pojazdem i omal nie zderzył się z jednym z zepsutych samochodów na chodniku.

„Przepraszam…"

„Nie przepraszaj, uważaj żeby nas nie zabić! W ogóle to czemu musimy tam jechać? Ludziom rodziły się dzieci w domach, nawet kiedy już był wykwalifikowany personel w szpitalach!"

„P-pomyślałem, że tak będzie lepiej, w razie gdybym potrzebował przyrządów."

„Nie mogłeś ich zabrać do domu!"

„Nie wszystkie. Muszę jeszcze raz sprawdzić na ultrasonografie, czy wszystko jest w porządku; czy Aki jest w odpowiedniej pozycji i takie tam."

„Nie możesz tego po prostu wyczuć?"

„Teoretycznie tak, ale musiałbym się tego nauczyć i przećwiczyć to i…"

„To czemu tego nie zrobiłeś!"

„… I mimo to nie sądzę, żebym mógł tak precyzyjnie to określić. Poza tym nie widzę w tym nic złego. Powinniśmy mieć więcej niż wystarczająco dużo czasu żeby tam dotrzeć. Prawdopodobnie przed porodem minie jeszcze kilka godzin."

„Godzin! Będę mieć te – ACH! – t… te głupie skurcze jeszcze przez kilka GODZIN!"

„No…" zaczął, ale spojrzawszy w jej sztyletujące spojrzeniem oczy, szybko urwał, próbując wymyśleć coś żeby uniknąć prawdopodobnie najszczerszej odpowiedzi. „N-no, nie jeśli to tylko kolejny fałszywy…"

„TO NIE JEST FAŁSZYWY ALARM!" wrzasnęła na niego Asuka, zanim dokończył zdanie. Najwyraźniej to jednak nie był dobry sposób na zmianę tematu.

Shinji wydał z siebie małe westchnienie. „Ale… ale jak możesz być taka pewna po tylko jednym – a teraz po dwóch – skurczach?"

„A kto powiedział, że to był pierwszy?"

„Już się zaczęły, a ty mi nie powiedziałaś?" Teraz była kolej Shinjiego na podniesienie głosu. „Chciałaś nawet dalej pracować!"

„PATRZ SIĘ NA ULICĘ!" przypomniała mu zajadle, kiedy ledwo udało mu się uniknąć dużego fragmentu zrujnowanego budynku, który blokował sporą część ulicy. „Sam pomyślałeś, że to tylko kolejny fałszywy alarm i ja też. Ale teraz…" Agresja się w niej wyciszyła. „Je-jest inaczej. Czuję to."

Ręce Shinjiego zacisnęły się na kierownicy, kiedy gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze. „N-no dobra… sprawdziłaś, ile czasu minęło od jednego skurczu do drugiego?" Poczuł, jak Asuka potrząsa głową i zerknął na zegarek, który ostatnio nosił, głównie właśnie w tym celu. „Uch, zobaczmy, ostatni był jakąś minutę temu. Powiedz mi, jak będzie następny, okej?"

„Och, możesz być _cholernie_ pewny, że jakoś ci dam znać!"

Nie chciał złą odpowiedzią sprawić, że atmosfera pomiędzy nimi stanie się jeszcze gorętsza, niż już była w tej sytuacji, więc odczuł sporą ulgę, kiedy w tym momencie szpital znalazł się w polu widzenia. Ponieważ nie musiał się tym przejmować, zaparkował samochód tuż przed wejściem. Jak zwykle ostatnimi czasy, wyjście zajęło Asuce chwilę i jeszcze dłużej trwało zaprowadzenie jej na salę, gdzie robili ultrasonografy. Ale wreszcie położyła się na łóżku do badań, jej oddech już się pogłębił.

„Okej, minęły już jakieś cztery minuty," powiedział Shinji, bez powodzenia próbując nie okazywać żadnych oznak poddenerwowania, kiedy zdjął zegarek z ręki i położywszy go na jej otwartej dłoni, zacisnął ją na nim oboma swoimi rękoma. „Nie sądzę, że to tak długo potrwa, że przegapię następny, ale na wszelki wypadek…"

„Co?" zaczęła już, kiedy szybko pocałował ją w czoło i wstał. „G-gdzie teraz idziesz?"

„Zaraz wracam," zapewnił, już prawie w drzwiach. „Muszę tylko włączyć generator."

„Więc TERAZ zostawiasz mnie samą?"

Jej wściekłe, ale w większości przerażone spojrzenie przypomniało mu, czemu tak bardzo obawiał się tej chwili. Inni mieli się teraz tym zająć, nie on. On powinien się zająć tylko nią.

„Zaraz wracam," obiecał raz jeszcze i pobiegł tak szybko, jak go stopy niosły, z sali w dół do piwnicy.

-----

Choć minęła prawdopodobnie maksymalnie minuta lub dwie, jej wydawało się wiecznością, nim wreszcie wrócił, pocierając swoje ramię.

„Co się stało?"

„Za szybko skręciłem i rąbnąłem w ścianę," mruknął Shinji, krzywiąc się.

Próbowała go wyśmiać, ale w tym momencie nastąpił kolejny skurcz; ból zmienił jej uśmiech w grymas na, zdawałoby się, niezliczone sekundy jego trwania. Więc zamiast tego wsączyła w swój głos tyle sarkazmu, ile mogła zebrać. „O, biedny Shinji cierpi tak straszliwy, straszliwy ból. Jak mogę się z tym w ogóle równać?"

„Przepraszam," powiedział, jego dyszenie powoli ustało. „Starałem się być tak szybki, jak mogłem."

„No, nie dość szybki!" wrzasnęła i skinęła głową w dół do swoich nóg, skąd płyn skapywał w małą kałużę na podłodze.

„Cholera."

„Nie, idioto! Cholera to choroba! Nie mów mi, że muszę zaufać komuś, kto pomaga mi przy rodzeniu mojego dziecka, a nie widzi nawet różnicy między zarazkami a płynami owodniowymi?"

Shinji wydawał się ignorować jej kpiny, ale to nie powstrzymało go od wyglądania, jakby nie był za bardzo pewien, co robić dalej. „E, to… właśnie – jak dawno to było?"

„Nie wiem; chyba pięć, może sześć minut. Czy to jeszcze ważne? W każdym razie wychodzi."

„Pięć albo sześć…? Już?" mruknął, jakby dalej nie słuchał. „Jak długo dokładnie miałaś już te skurcze?"

„Czy to ważne!" przeklęła, jasno pokazując mu, że nie chciała tego rozwijać dalej. Ostatnie czego teraz potrzebowała, to jego oskarżeń.

Najwyraźniej zrozumiał aluzję i nie odpowiedział, ale spojrzenie, jakie jej rzucił, uderzyło Asukę bardziej niż cokolwiek, co mógł powiedzieć.

Badanie dawno stało się rutynową procedurą. Na początku dla obojga było więcej niż niezręcznie, żeby Shinji badał jej najbardziej intymne miejsca – coś czego nigdy też zbytnio nie lubiła z profesjonalnymi ginekologami – choć już od sporego czasu byli kochankami. Obecnie nie stanowiło to już dla niej zbytniego problemu, a szczególnie nie w tej chwili, kiedy po głowie chodziło jej znacznie więcej spraw. Nawet nie przykładała zbyt wielkiej uwagi, kiedy szybko zrobił badania; dosłyszała tylko, że odniósł ulgę, że Aki jest najwyraźniej w odpowiedniej pozycji, główką do przodu.

Ale głośne wypuszczenie powietrza z płuc, które wyrwało mu się, kiedy chciał sprawdzić rozparcie, zaskoczyło ją. „T-to już ponad siedem – prawie osiem centymetrów!"

„No, wygląda na to, że dosyć jej się spieszy na spotkanie z rodzicami…" skomentowała Asuka ze słabym uśmiechem.

Jednakże, podobnie jak i ona, Shinji nie wydawał się być zbytnio rozbawiony tym żartem. Widziała, że ten postęp uczynił go niesamowicie poddenerwowanym, ale czy myślał, że w jej przypadku było inaczej? Perspektywa urodzenia prawdopodobnie w każdej chwili była jednocześnie bardziej podniecająca i przerażająca niż cokolwiek przedtem…

„AAAAACH!"

… A skurcze raczej nasiliły to drugie uczucie. „K-kurde! Nie możesz mi dać czegoś przeciwbólowego? Tego – jak mu tam!"

„Epidoral? N-no nie wiem, Asuka, czujesz, że to konieczne? To by przysporzyło mnóstwa dodatkowego ryzyka, nawet gdybym to zrobił dobrze, co i tak jest więcej niż wątpliwe."

„Znieś ten ból, a potem powiedz coś o podejmowaniu ryzyka!" przeklęła głośno. „Do diabła z twoim strachem przed środkami znieczulającymi!"

„A co jeśli dam ci za dużą dawkę? Nie mogłabyś poprawnie przeć, gdyby dolna część twojego ciała była kompletnie zdrętwiała! A co jeśli przez przypadek zrobię ci krzywdę w kręgosłup?"

„To daj mi coś innego!"

Jej oczy, które były zamknięte z bólu, otworzyły się szeroko, kiedy poczuła, jak jego ciepła ręka ujmuje jej dłoń.

„Obawiam się, że to wszystko, co mogę ci teraz dać," powiedział Shinji z próbą dodającego otuchy uśmiechu na ustach, który próbowała odwzajemnić, kiedy jej kciuk mignął nad pierścionkiem, który dał jej tamtego dnia na plaży.

Ale szybko utonęło to w bólu wewnątrz niej.

Słyszała, jak krzywi się, kiedy z refleksem ścisnęła jego dłoń. „A-Asuka, musisz pamiętać o technikach oddychania, które ćwiczyliśmy. To ma trochę osłabić ból."

„Głupie oddychanie! Naszym jedynym punktem odniesienia były jakieś głupie filmy!" zaklęła, ale mimo wszystko się dostosowała – i rzeczywiście – ból powoli ustąpił, choć winiła za to raczej koniec skurczu.

Mina Shinjiego była pełna zmartwienia i poczucia winy. „Mógłbym poszukać kuli porodowej albo coś. Nie studiowałem za bardzo porodu w wodzie, ale tu była wanna. W ka-każdym razie moglibyśmy spróbować! Kurde, wiedziałem, że powinienem-"

„Nie!" Prawie nieprzytomnie ścisnęła mocniej jego rękę. Jakkolwiek chciałaby temu zaprzeczyć, bała się niewyobrażalnie. Nie chciała, żeby wyszedł i nie śmiała się ani trochę ruszyć.

„Jestem… Wytrzymam! Właściwie to nie jest tak źle," powiedziała uspokajająco, ale jej wilgotne oczy powiedziały prawdę, na długo zanim nastąpił kolejny skurcz i przeszyła ją nieuchronna zmora bólu. „Cholera! A ja myślałam, że bycie masakrowanym przez EVA'y było straszne!"

„Asuka," powiedział spokojnie; jego wolna ręka, która gładziła jej włosy, wywoływała na niej bardzo mile widziany kojący efekt. „W-wiem, że to dla ciebie niełatwe, ale chociaż zaszłaś już całkiem daleko, to pewnie jeszcze to sporo zajmie. Nie powinniśmy ci zrobić przynajmniej trochę wygodniej?"

Asuka przygryzła wargi; jej myśli ścigały się od posłuchania rozumu do usłuchania swoich obaw. Ale kiedy spojrzała w jego zatroskane oczy, potrząsnęła głową ze słabym uśmiechem. „Mam tu wszystko, czego mi trzeba, żeby mi było wygodnie."

-----

Z perspektywy czasu żadne z nich nie pamiętało potem, czy czas wydawał się pędzić czy wlec się powoli przez następne godziny. Kiedy nie sprawdzał jej stanu, Shinji robił co w jego mocy żeby kibicować Asuce, mówiąc jej, jak dobrze jej idzie i przypominał jej o technikach oddychania, jak również odwracał jej uwagę niemal niemądrymi próbami nawiązania rozmowy; jak pomysł żeby nabyć część sąsiednich ziem aby powiększyć ogród, albo jak dawno temu byli na plaży, mówił nawet o pogodzie. Jakkolwiek honorowała jego próby, Asuka ledwo go słuchała. Skurcze przychodziły trochę szybciej i za każdym razem utrzymywały się trochę dłużej – wydawało się niemal cudem, że ręka Shinjiego nie złamała się pod ciężarem, jaki mu przekazywała.

Jednakże jeden temat przez cały czas raczej nie był poruszany, choć w umysłach obojga stawał się coraz bardziej oczywisty z każdą minutą: Już w każdej chwili mogli zostać rodzicami. Oczywiście od miesięcy wiedzieli, że to się stanie, widzieli to, czuli – ale teraz to się naprawdę wydarzy, teraz stanie się to prawdą. I mimo wszystkich przygotowań, książek, a nawet filmów ostatnimi miesiącami wciąż nie mieli pojęcia, co właściwie mieli robić; jak rzeczywiście zająć się dzieckiem.

Asuka jednakże była o wiele za bardzo zajęta żeby się martwić. Im więcej czasu upływało, tym bardziej żałowała, że nie skorzystała wcześniej z propozycji Shinjiego; z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej wątpiła, że wytrzyma wijąc się i pocąc na tym łóżku, ledwo zdolna do odczuwania czegokolwiek prócz bólu. Rozważała nawet poproszenie go o próbę wykonania cesarskiego cięcia, ale już wiedziała, że tylko jak zwykle będzie się tłumaczył, że nie czuje się na siłach do wykonania jakiegokolwiek zabiegu. Ale już jej to nie obchodziło, chciała tylko, żeby to się skończyło.

Z tym większym zadowoleniem powitała uczucie, które wreszcie przez nią przepłynęło i nawet nieważne czy był to tylko wymysł jej ociemniałego umysłu. To _musiał_ być właściwy czas.

„Shinji? Za… zaczynam już przeć!"

„Mhm, o-okej…" wyjąkał zaskoczony jej obwieszczeniem i opornie wstał. „Czekaj! Niech no tylko sprawdzę, ile…"

„Mam to gdzieś!" przeklęła. „Będę teraz przeć!" I wraz z następnym skurczem przeniosła w dół tyle ciężaru, ile mogła zgromadzić. „AAAAAAAA-cholera! Okej, okej, jednak jeszcze za wcześnie…"

„Nie! Nie…" nie zgodził się Shinji, który obecnie zajął swoje miejsce u nóg łóżka. „W po-porządku! P-przyj dalej!"

„Ale… ale to boli…" powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. „J-jeszcze bardziej…"

„Ja… umm…" Kiedy nerwowo szukał słów, zastanawiając się, czy być szczerym czy nie, rzadko był to dobry znak. „T-to w porządku, naprawdę."

„Taa, jasne…"

Odetchnął ciężko. „Wierzysz mi czy nie, to bez znaczenia. Nie ma już odwrotu." Kiedy spojrzał jej w twarz, w jego oczach było zdeterminowane spojrzenie, które rzadko pokazywał. „Uda ci się, Asuka, wiem, że ci się uda!"

Ale jego słowa otuchy zostały szybko zapomniane. Robiła co w jej mocy, pracując ciężej niż kiedykolwiek, prąc wraz z bolesnymi skurczami, ale jej siła coraz bardziej się wyczerpywała. Długie, wyczerpujące godziny porodu kosztowały ją więcej, niż się spodziewała.

Shinji również był o wiele za bardzo zaabsorbowany tym, co się działo, żeby być bardzo pomocny i to bolało ją najbardziej, choć wiedziała, że tak będzie. On powinien teraz przy niej tylko być, trzymając ją za rękę i uspokajać ją albo mówić słowa otuchy. Choć był tuż przy niej, nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnim razem czuła się tak samotna jak teraz.

Kierowana czystą siłą woli walczyła dalej; wkładając wszystko, co miała, w urodzenie swojego dziecka; jej umysł był skupiony tylko na tej myśli. Jej dziecko. Jej rodzina. I gdy to się już skończy, będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

Ale w głębi duszy wiedziała, że to było tylko niemądre złudzenie. Przytłaczający ból coraz bardziej uzmysławiał jej, że w tej wizji idealnego świata czegoś zabraknie.

„Shinji…?" zawołała go jedynie szeptem. „Obiecaj mi… że… dobrze się nią zaopiekujesz…"

„O czym ty mówisz?" zapytał, najwyraźniej tylko częściowo słuchając tego, co mówiła; spoglądając na nią tylko na chwilę, nim znów skupił się na swoim zadaniu.

„To boli, Shinji… tak bardzo boli," powiedziała takim słabym tonem, że tym razem rzeczywiście przyciągnął on jego uwagę. „Nie sądzę, że tak powinno być… J-ja chyba…"

„Nie mów tak! Proszę… wszystko będzie dobrze, uwierz mi!" próbował ją pocieszyć, ale sam był zbyt oszalały, żeby odniosło to duży skutek. „Już… już prawie widać główkę! Jeszcze tylko trochę!"

Łzy spływały jej strumieniami z oczu, kiedy przyzwała każdą odrobinkę energii, jaka w niej została, żeby przeć ostatni raz, kiedy kolejna fala bólu przeszyła jej ciało. Ale potem uśmiechnęła się słabo…

… gdy głośny płacz wypełnił salę.

„Asuka! To dziewczynka!" słyszała, jak woła w niemal histerycznej radości. „To naprawdę dziewczynka!"

Kiedy spojrzała na swoją małą rodzinę przez na wpół zamknięte oczy, nie mogła zobaczyć nic prócz zamazanej postaci męża i swojej wściekle płaczącej córki w jego ramionach. A mimo to czuła w sobie niewiarygodną radość.

'_Oczywiście. Tak właśnie musi naprawdę wyglądać umieranie…_'

„Asuka?" Jego głos nosił teraz ślad zatroskania, ale ledwo co mogła już usłyszeć, jak się do niej obraca. „Co…?"

„Opiekuj… się…"

„Asuka? ASUKA?"

Ostatnie co słyszała, kiedy zamknęła oczy to przerażone wywrzaskiwania przez Shinjiego jej imienia i żywy płacz istotki, którą właśnie urodziła.

Uśmiech nigdy nie opuścił jej twarzy.

--------------------------

Shinji nie wiedział, jak długo stał przy łóżku z cichą postacią, tylko na nią patrząc. Na początku jego umysł był zbyt zajęty żeby naprawdę pojąć, co się stało, ale teraz łzy nie ustawały.

Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę po jej dłoń. Była taka miękka, taka krucha w jego ręce. Wyglądała tak spokojnie we śnie. Tak jak zawsze jej matka.

Jej matka…

Uśmiech Shinjiego zblakł, kiedy odwrócił się od łóżeczka dziecięcego do łóżka obok niej, gdzie umieścił Asukę po tym, jak to się stało. Te same palce, które dopiero co pieściły ciepłą rączkę ich nowonarodzonej córki, zacisnęły się teraz na dłoni jego żony.

Chciał być na nią wściekły. To nie fair. Czy nie wiedziała, że to było już dla niego wystarczająco trudne? Jak mogła tak po prostu zostawić go, żeby się wszystkim zajął?

Ale nie mógł być wściekły. Nie teraz i przy tym jak się teraz czuł, nigdy więcej.

Po otarciu łez, pochylił się, chcąc ją tylko pocałować ten jeden ostatni raz…

„Nnn…"

… nim jej powieki się rozchyliły.

„Sh-Shinji…?"

„Tak," zaśmiał się cicho. „Kto inny śmiałby obudzić cię w ten sposób?"

„Obudzić?" zapytała ze znużeniem. „Ale… j-ja nie…?"

Shinji potrząsnął głową. „Nie. Ale na pewno udało ci się mnie wystraszyć, kiedy zemdlałaś. Chyba mimo wszystko ból był dla ciebie trochę za silny. A to w połączeniu z utratą krwi…"

„Tylko zemdlałam…?" zadumała się, głos miała zbyt zmęczony żeby okazać jakieś oznaki wstydu. Ale wtedy nagle podskoczyła. „Gdzie…?"

„Ćśś," uspokoił ją Shinji i położył ją z powrotem. „Śpi." Wskazał na łóżeczko dziecięce obok siebie.

„Czy…?"

Skinął głową, uprzedzając jej pytanie. „Jak przewidywałem, jest trochę mała jak na swój wiek, ale poza tym jest zupełnie w porządku, z tego co widzę. To o ciebie się martwiłem. No wiesz, przysporzyłaś mi całkiem sporo kłopotów ze sprawdzaniem czy żadnej z was nic nie jest, nie zaniedbując drugiej."

Asuka wydawała się niezbyt teraz troszczyć o poczucie winy; utkwiła wzrok w łóżeczku. „Mogę… ją potrzymać?"

„No nie wiem," mruknął Shinji z wahaniem, czując się rozdarty pomiędzy matką a dzieckiem. „Trochę mi zajęło, zanim ją uśpiłem…"

„Shinji, proszę…"

Westchnął, ale i tak skinął głową. Nie miał szans odmówić jej czegokolwiek, kiedy prosiła go tym tonem, a szczególnie nie tym razem.

Choć był ostrożny, kiedy wyjął córkę z łóżeczka, nie udało mu się dać jej pospać. Niespodziewanie nie zaczęła znowu płakać, być może wciąż zbyt zmęczona żeby zdobyć się na coś więcej niż ciche chlipanie.

Asuka usiadła w łóżku, opierając się plecami o poduszkę na oparciu. Drżącymi rękoma odebrawszy od niego ich dziecko, tuliła noworodka w ramionach. Z jakiegoś powodu nowonarodzona wydawała się nie mieć zupełnie nic przeciwko przerwaniu jej snu, kiedy dwie pary zmęczonych, lecz błyszczących niebieskich oczu spojrzały na siebie. Promienny uśmiech został odwzajemniony nieśmiałym. Asuce nie udało się już dłużej powstrzymywać łez radości; pieściła ostrożnie palcem policzek córki.

„Cześć, moja mała Aki," powiedziała, głos załamywał jej się pod wpływem przytłaczających uczuć. „Witaj w naszym świecie…"

**1 klisza - **zwrot językowy lub utarte wyrażenie, powszechnie używane jako określenie jakiejś rzeczy lub sytuacji, np. leje jak z cebra

**Słowa od Jimmy'ego Wolka znane też jako tyrada zadośćuczyniająca, której i tak większość z was nie przeczyta:**

Okej, ten podły figielek na końcu był trochę bez sensu, gdyż wszyscy dobrze wiedzieliście, że nie umrze. Ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. XD Acha, no i wiem, że noworodki jeszcze się nie uśmiechają, ani nie mają niebieskich oczu, ale tam, mimo badań, jakie przeprowadziłem, i tak dalej zachowałem dużo 'artystycznej wolności'. I u licha, to jest anime, to prawie bluźnierstwo, że nie zrobiłem z Aki chibi-Asuki **(no cóż, wielu autorów tak robi… głównie ci, którzy dają na imię córce Shinjiego i Asuki „Teri", za przykładem jednego z guru evangelionowych ficów, Axela Terizakiego. Ale to fiki innego kalibru… ciężko ocenić czy lepsze czy gorsze… co kto woli. Ja stoję murem za Jimmym! XD – dop. tłumacz)**.

Skoro mowa o badaniach, podczas gdy je przeprowadzałem, to i tak nie daję gwarancji na poprawność. Ponieważ nigdy nie doświadczyłem ciąży z pierwszej ręki, moimi źródłami były właściwie tylko telewizja i Internet i podczas gdy pomogły one złapać ogólną koncepcję, trudniej dowiedzieć się szczegółów. Dla przykładu: Myślałem, że do usłyszenia bicia serca płodu używa się jakichś mikrofonów, i dopiero gdy już dawno napisałem tę scenę, dowiedziałem się, że doppler działa właściwie podobnie do „prawdziwego" ultrasonografu. Oczywiście wynikiem tego było to, że „musiałem" zmienić perfekcyjną scenę – nie będąc pewnym czy to rzeczywiście poprawniejsze niż było. Czasem nienawidzę się mylić i/lub rzeczywiście przeprowadzać badań z fałszywą nadzieją, że się nie pomylę… **(a ja bym ci radził wrzucić czasem na luz. Nie musisz tak chuchać i dmuchać na swoje dzieło. Ludziom to nie zrobi wielkiej różnicy… choć właśnie z tego powodu Jimmy zasługuje na stałe miejsce w poczcie 'wielkich fanficowców' :P – dop. tłumacz)**.

Cóż, nie jestem kobietą, nie żyję w post-apokaliptycznym świecie i nie mogę sobie za bardzo wyobrazić, żebym nie zaakceptował swojego dziecka, gdybym się dowiedział, że jest w drodze; więc nie mam pojęcia, jak „racjonalna" byłaby próba zagłodzenia go. Ale myślę, że ma to przynajmniej jakiś sens (nawet jeśli tylko taki, że wprowadza konflikt do inaczej _naprawdę_ nudnego rozdziału).

„Czy nie próbowałaby lepiej tego ukryć?" możecie zapytać. „Daj spokój, tester ciążowy w śmietniku, kiedy miała cały świat na pozbycie się go?" No… umm… hejpatrzzatobąjestchucknorris!

Okej, okej, wybierz swoją ulubioną odpowiedź: 1) dziura w fabule (jakich wiele); 2) podświadomie chciała, żeby się dowiedział i ją powstrzymał, tak jak nie mogła się naprawdę powstrzymać od jedzenia; 3) cała ta WAFF-owatość sprawiła, że inteligencja Asuki zmalała tak bardzo, że już nie była w stanie zdać sobie sprawy z tego, że robi sobie krzywdę (ze słabą wymówką o desperacji) ale też odpowiednio ukryć śladów. Osobiście wybrałbym numer 2…

Dzienniki ciążowe miały być pierwotnie ładniejszym sposobem na podsumowanie dłuższych okresów czasu pomiędzy poszczególnymi wydarzeniami (zamiast pisać kilka linijek ze średnim zainteresowaniem), ale kiedy prace nad rozdziałem posuwały się do przodu i dowiedziałem się więcej o rozwoju płodu, a także musiałem uczynić czas diety Asuki nie za długim (żeby zostawić przynajmniej odrobinę wiarygodności), jednocześnie pozostawiając go na tyle długim żeby zachować równowagę, dzienniki stały się bardziej podsumowaniem myśli Shinjiego. To uczyniło scenę na plaży jakoś niepotrzebną, ale chciałem zachować ją jako coś (mniej więcej) corocznego, a Asuka już miała swoje ostatnim razem.

Okej, to już chyba więcej, niż było trzeba… **(och tak… Jak zwykle się rozpisałeś… – dop. tłumacz)**

Podziękowania dla dennisuda i Leathal GD Weapona za korektę.

**Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	7. Piętnasty Anioł

**Druga próba**

**Rozdział 7: „Piętnasty Anioł"**

W jej oczach wciąż był to niezwykły widok. Asuka i Shinji klejący się do siebie. Asuka i Shinji całujący się. Asuka i Shinji idący razem w nocy do jej pokoju. Asuka siedząca Shinjiemu na kolanach podczas śniadania, gdy dotykali częściej siebie nawzajem niż jedzenia.

„I pomyśleć, że kiedyś kłócili się jak małżeństwo, a teraz, kiedy nim _są_, zabiegają o swoje względy jak nowi kochankowie…" mruknęła Misato w swoje w połowie opróżnione poranne piwo. Mimo to na tyle wyraźnie by przypomnieć dwójce swoich podopiecznych, że nie są sami, o czym najwyraźniej zapomnieli.

Asuka niechętnie oderwała usta od warg Shinjiego. „No, bycie znowu nabuzowaną hormonami nastolatką na pewno pomaga," stwierdziła.

„Misato, musisz zrozumieć," pomógł jej Shinji. „Trochę nam zajęło przedostanie się przez tą barierę. Ale tym bardziej się cieszyłem, jak mogliśmy patrzeć czy dotykać się obojętnie gdzie, nie musząc się wstydzić," wyjaśnił i zerknął z uśmieszkiem na rudą w swych ramionach. „Albo musząc obawiać się o swoje życie…"

„Ej!" zaprotestowała żartobliwie Asuka i przesunęła mu się na kolanach by walnąć go lekko w głowę. „Zawsze ten sam hentai," powiedziała, odwracając od niego twarz i robiąc kwaśną minę.

Miast znajomego przepraszania zachichotał tylko, jakby się zgadzając i zbliżył usta do jej ucha, choć mówił na tyle głośno, by usłyszała to Misato. „Pamiętasz, wtedy jak całymi dniami łaziliśmy kompletnie goli?"

Asuka natychmiast zarumieniła się wściekle z identycznym chytrym szerokim uśmiechem, gdy zachichotała jak – cóż, jak zawstydzona uczennica.

Misato potrząsnęła głową. Widzieć jej dwoje podopiecznych w pewnym sensie dojrzalszymi przez noc o kilka lat, lecz na zewnątrz nadal wyglądającymi jak dwoje nastolatków, których udało jej się tak dobrze poznać przez ostatnie parę miesięcy – a potem znowu bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zachowującymi się jak normalni nastolatkowie. Gdyby – tak, gdyby nie ten przyćmiewający smutek w ich oczach, który powracał, gdy tylko te chwile odchodziły.

To wszystko nadal było takie skomplikowane.

Gdy dalej obserwowała ich zza puszki Yebisu, jej myśli odpłynęły do tego wieczora kilka dni temu, gdy chaos w jej umyśle zaczął naprawdę wirować.

/-/-/-/-/

„Nie chcesz pójść za nią?"

Shinji potrząsnął głową ze smutnym uśmiechem, gdy odwrócił się i podszedł z powrotem do stołu. „Znasz Asukę. Z czasem udało jej się poradzić ze swoją przeszłością, ale dalej trudno jej dzielić się tym, co martwi ją w teraźniejszości. Za duży nacisk sprawiłby tylko, że by nas zablokowała, mówiąc, że nic jej nie jest." Westchnął gdy osunął się z powrotem na krzesło, a głos wypełniały mu wyrzuty sumienia. „Już ze stratą Aki wystarczająco ciężko było sobie poradzić. Moje zniknięcie w EVA'ie to było chyba dla niej zbyt wiele."

„Aki, hm?" powtórzyła cicho to imię z ostrożnym uśmiechem na ustach. „Trochę ciężko wyobrazić was sobie jako rodziców."

„Dla nas to też była mała niespodzianka. Ale chyba raczej szybko się przyzwyczailiśmy. A Aki na pewno też nam w tym pomogła."

„Jak to?"

„No, raczej nie była dla nas wymagająca. Była taka żywa, zawsze pełna energii, może nawet bardziej niż jej matka, jeśli to możliwe. Pewnie że były chwile, kiedy nie czuła się dobrze, i kiedy naprawdę chciała, potrafiła się robić zła i wymagająca. Ciężko było ją rozpieścić, ale w pewnym sensie daliśmy jej cały świat." Zachichotał z tego; pusty śmiech, który wkrótce zmienił się w łkający oddech. „Ale… ale większość czasu po… po prostu uśmiechała się i śmiała. Tak… tak pięknie się śmiała." Przerwał, rozpaczliwie potrzebując się uspokoić. Biorąc głęboki oddech, otarł łzę, która groziła spłynięciem mu po policzku. „Przepraszam."

„Nie, w… w porządku," powiedziała, ale wiedziała, że nie zabrzmiało to nawet w połowie tak uspokajająco, jak chciała. To nie było w porządku. Może i nigdy nie poznała Aki, i jeszcze parę minut temu samotna myśl o samej możliwości jej istnienia nie przyszłaby jej do głowy. Ale ten chłopak, jej ojciec, stał się Misato bliski. Pewnie że miał wcześniej parę trudnych ciężkich chwil. Ale zobaczenie go rozpaczającego nad utratą jego dziecka było absolutnie przerażające.

„Asuka…" stwierdził wreszcie. „Asuka była najlepszą matką, jakiej może pragnąć dziecko. Jasne że kochałem Aki z całego serca, ale między nimi dwiema była więź, której nawet ja nie mogłem w pełni zrozumieć. Dla Asuki zaakceptowanie, że będzie mieć dziecko, było ciężką walką. Tym bardziej potem… no, 'cieszyła się ze zwycięstwa'. Ale tym bardziej ją to teraz boli."

/-/-/-/-/

'_Boli ją… Ale nawet jeśli nie znosi tego robić, jak to powiedział Shinji, na pewno robi, co może, żeby to ukrywać,_' dumała Misato, z powrotem w teraźniejszości. '_Gdybym nie wiedziała, pewnie nie udałoby mi się tego dostrzec. Gdyby nie następstwo po Czternastym, to czy w ogóle bym zauważyła?_' Nagle uderzyła ją myśl pełna poczucia winy. '_Czyżbym już wcześniej nie zauważała ich bólu? Biorąc pod uwagę ich przeszłość…_'

Spuściła wzrok, zawstydzona tym, z czego zdała sobie sprawę. '_Nie. Ja go **zauważałam**. Chyba po prostu wygodniej było żyć dalej, nie okazując tego. Nie musząc stawiać czoła konfrontacjom._' Jej surowy wzrok powrócił do szczęśliwej pary, która wydawała się być zajęta bitwą na łaskotki. '_Czy właśnie teraz to robisz?_'

„O cholera! Spóźnimy się!"

Wrzask Asuki wyrwał Misato z zamyślenia, zaskakując ją na tyle, że niemal rozlała piwo.

„Ja też muszę się przygotować do NERV-u," oznajmiła, powoli wstając z krzesła, w odróżnieniu od „dzieci", które gorączkowo zeskoczywszy ze swoich, złapały teczki i biegły do wyjścia. „Mogę was podrzucić po drodze."

Oboje zatrzymali się w połowie drogi do drzwi. „No…"

„Żadnych sprzeciwów!" ostrzegła, podchodząc do nich. „Byliście już tam, czy nie, to będzie podejrzane, jak zawsze będziecie się spóźniać do szkoły."

„A mogę przynajmniej prowadzić?" Asuka jęknąwszy, zarobiła od Misato niezgadzające się z nią piorunujące spojrzenie. „Ej, wiesz, że umiem!"

„Mój Alpine to nie pikap!"

Kłótnia toczyła się jak zwykle, podczas gdy czyniono ostatnie przygotowania i zakładano buty. Podczas gdy temat nieco się zmienił, było niemal jak w każdy inny normalny dzień przedtem. Tak jakby Misato nigdy nie dowiedziała się o Trzecim Uderzeniu, podróży w czasie, czy o dziewczynce imieniem Aki.

Gdy tylko zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi, zaczął dzwonić telefon. Jako że nikt nie mógł odebrać po trzecim sygnale, zadziałała automatyczna sekretarka…

---------

Poza miastem, w małej, samotnej budce telefonicznej, Kaji odwiesił słuchawkę. Powiedział, co musiał. To musiało wystarczyć.

„Moje ostatnie zadanie," mruknął, gdy wpatrywał się w dokument w ręce. Jego twarz rozszerzyła się w wymuszonym uśmiechu. „Zgodnie z przewidywaniami."

----------------

Hikari nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Zadeklarowana miłość jej życia wróciła już ponad tydzień temu, a Asuka nie dość, że wciąż nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, to jeszcze nawet nie wydawała się o tym myśleć.

„Hę?" było jedyną odpowiedzią, którą otrzymała, gdy o to zapytała, kiedy obie przechodziły przez miasto w drodze do domu.

„No wiesz, gotowanie? On ci zawsze robi drugie śniadanie, czemu ty dla odmiany nie zrobisz mu czegoś specjalnego? Mówią, że 'Droga do serca mężczyzny prowadzi przez jego żołądek'."

Mogła już słyszeć narzekania, że Shinji nie jest taki jak Tōji Pochłaniacz Jedzenia i tak dalej, ale żadne z nich nie nadeszło.

„Skoro tak mówisz…"

Dla przewodniczącej była to kropla, która przepełnia czarę. „Oj, daj spokój, Asuka! Jak się kogoś kocha, to trzeba mu powiedzieć!"

Spojrzenie z uśmieszkiem Asuki skierowane w jej stronę przypomniało Hikari o wadzie w jej argumentacji.

„No, to co innego," broniła się, rumieniąc. „My nie jesteśmy ciągle na skraju śmierci… a przynajmniej nie tak jak wy… a przynajmniej już nie…"

Szeroki uśmiech Asuki jednakże się nie złamał, a Hikari wiedziała, że nie należy próbować wymyślać dalszych wymówek, które będą jak groch o ścianę. Jednakże po chwili ciekawość znów zaczęła ją dręczyć.

„Ale poważnie, kiedy masz zamiar mu powiedzieć?"

„W końcu mu powiem…"

Brunetka miała zamiar jęknąć ze złości, ale wstrzymała się, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że mijały sklep z zabawkami. „A, prawie zapomniałam! Chciałam poszukać prezentu na urodziny Nozomi za tydzień! Mogłabyś na mnie chwilkę poczekać?"

Asuka prychnęła, gdy jej spojrzenie błądziło po dużym oknie, gdzie w kilku rządkach prezentowały się różne zabawki. „Kto by chciał coś tak dziecinnego?"

„No, na przykład moja młodsza siostra. Która akurat… Asuka?"

Hikari zawiesiła głos, gdy zauważyła, że ruda nie obserwowała już wystawy z obrzydzeniem, a raczej wyglądała, jakby zobaczyła ducha.

Wpatrywała się w zwykłą szmacianą lalkę z kędzierzawymi rudymi włosami, która siedziała na wystawie. Hikari słyszała, jak Asuka mamrocze coś nieprzytomnie, ale nie mogła raczej tego zrozumieć. 'Ki… ko?'

Jej matka nie miała czasem jakoś tak na imię? Widziała je raz na jakichś szkolnych papierach. Keiko…? Nie, to było Kyoko. Ale nie, czemu miałaby wymówić imię matki na widok lalki? Może to była nazwa lalki albo jej marki?

„Wszystko w porządku?" zapytała zatroskana Hikari, wyrywając przez to Asukę z transu.

„T-taa. Pospiesz się!"

----------------

'_Co w niego wstąpiło, żeby zrobił coś takiego?_' to było pytanie, które ciągle powtarzało się w głowie Misato, gdy była prowadzona do izolatki przez dwóch agentów, którzy już skonfiskowali jej broń i identyfikator. Przed nimi próbowała wyglądać spokojnie i profesjonalnie, ale w środku aż się w niej gotowało.

'_Wie, gdzie go to zaprowadzi. Ikari nie może już udawać, że nie widzi, a skoro SEELE jest już na jego tropie, to tylko kwestia tego, kto pierwszy go dorwie. Co za idiota!_'

Ale nie tylko jej obawy ją martwiły. Po raz kolejny jej myśli wróciły do jej podróżujących w czasie podopiecznych, ale nie tak jak przedtem, były dużo mniej współczujące. '_Czemu mi nie powiedzieli? Czemu nie powiedzieli **jemu**?_' Potrząsnęła w duchu głową, czując się nieco winna za obwinianie ich, nie znając całej sytuacji. '_Może to znaczy, że nic mu nie będzie. A może… on jednak **jest** idiotą…_'

„Jeszcze raz dzięki za współpracę," powiedział jeden z jej strażników, gdy weszła do celi, w której będzie znajdować się, dopóki „trzeba załatwić sprawę".

Potem otoczyła ją ciemność.

----------------

Shinji cicho szedł obok Asuki, zerkając na nią od czasu do czasu, próbując wyczytać jej coś z twarzy. Raczej niecodzienne było słyszeć jedynie kroki ich odzianych w plug-suit stóp rozbrzmiewające echem w pustych przejściach, gdy przechodzili przez korytarze Kwatery Głównej NERV-u w drodze na ich następny test.

Nie musieli już ukrywać swojego związku w domu i dobrze wykorzystywali tę sytuację. Ale choć mniej więcej oficjalnie przeniósł się do jej pokoju, wciąż mieli tylko te rzadkie chwile naprawdę we dwoje, kiedy mogli swobodnie o wszystkim porozmawiać. Jednakże Asuka nie wydawała się być w zbyt rozmownym nastroju, od kiedy wróciła dziś ze szkoły.

„Wiesz, Hikari ostatnio robiła parę dziwnych uwag," próbował rozluźnić atmosferę, obserwując jej reakcję kątem oka.

Jakby było mało rumieńców na jej twarzy, jej cichy głos ociekający poczuciem winy zdradził, że dobrze wiedziała, co miał na myśli. „T… tak?"

„No. Pytała mnie, czy jest ktoś, kogo lubię; mówiła, że pewnie nie będę musiał tak daleko szukać żeby kogoś znaleźć…" Zerknął na nią, nie tylko w tajemnicy ciesząc się byciem choć raz po drugiej stronie docinek, ale też tym że z powodzeniem odciągnął jej uwagę od tego, nad czym rozmyślała. „I wątpię, żeby mówiła o sobie, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak się ostatnio przykleiła do Tōjiego. Masz jakiś pomysł, z kim ona chce mnie połączyć, Asuka?"

„Czemu ta głupia dziewczyna nie może siedzieć cicho, tak jak obiecała?" narzekała Asuka wściekle, odpowiadając jedynie niebezpośrednio.

Shinji zachichotał z tego. Ale w końcu ponownie się do niej odwrócił, bardziej poważny. „Asuka, pamiętaj, że to był głównie twój pomysł żeby trzymać to w tajemnicy. I z dobrego powodu, jak mnie szybko przekonałaś. Ale… Misato, a teraz jeszcze Hikari…"

„To było, jak cię nie było. Próbowałam trzymać ją z daleka przez prawie cały miesiąc, ale ona dalej wkurzała mnie, gadając o tobie i – w końcu po prostu mi się wyrwało. P-po prostu musiałam jej powiedzieć." Westchnęła. „Hikari wie tylko, że cię kocham. Nie ma pojęcia o _tym_. To znaczy, wyraźnie nawet nie wie, że tak naprawdę jesteśmy razem. I sądząc po sposobie, w jaki się zachowuje, nie jestem nawet pewna, czy naprawdę zrozumiała, że to nie jest tylko jakieś nastoletnie podkochiwanie się."

„No, w końcu ona **jest** mimo wszystko raczej normalną nastolatką. Ciężko widzieć coś więcej niż czubek własnego nosa."

„Więc nie jesteś zły?"

„Nie możemy teraz za dużo z tym zrobić," powiedział Shinji, wzruszając ramionami w nadziei, że skryje to kłujący ból rozczarowania, który rzeczywiście czuł, nie tyle dlatego że powiedziała przyjaciółce, ale dlatego że nie powiedziała potem jemu… „Może to nam nawet ułagodzi parę rzeczy jeśli rzeczywiście pozwolimy jej nas połączyć."

„No, to może…"

„Shinji!" wrzasnął nagle ktoś za nimi, przerywając ich rozmowę. „Ej, Shinji! Czekaj!"

Chłopak, o którym mowa, odwróciwszy się, ujrzał nowoprzybyłego wymachującego dziko, gdy do nich biegł. „Tōji?"

Sportowiec zatrzymał się; dysząc nieco po swym sprincie. „O, dobrze, że cię tu spotkałem. Chyba się trochę zgubiłem."

„No, nic nowego," szydziła Asuka, natychmiast wróciwszy do roli. „Ale co ty tu u licha robisz?"

Jednakże Tōji najwyraźniej kompletnie ją ignorował. „Wiesz, byłem tu tylko raz, jak robili ten test synchronizacyjny, a potem oprowadzała mnie ta sexy doktor, więc… możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie znaleźć przebieralnię?"

„Pewnie, idź tym korytarzem do windy, dwa piętra w górę, potem w prawo, a potem już prosto i wtedy ją zobaczysz," objaśnił mu Shinji. „Ale Asuka ma rację, co ty tu robisz?"

Tōji wzruszył ramionami. „No, mówią, że teraz, jak znowu jestem sprawny, to jestem oficjalnie z powrotem na służbie. Chociaż dopóki nie dostanę nowej EVA'y, chcą tylko od czasu do czasu robić jakieś testy."

Shinji ledwo mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. „Ale… po tym wszystkim, co ci się przydarzyło, dalej to robisz?"

Czwarte Dziecko czuło się wyraźnie nieswojo, mimo jego kiepskiej próby nieokazywania tego. „Jasne że bycie w środku Anioła to nie było najlepsze doświadczenie w moim życiu," przyznał. „Ale jestem mężczyzną, który trzyma się swojego świata."

„Od kiedy to jesteś mężczyzną?" wtrąciła drwiąco Asuka.

„Bardzo śmieszne," zakpił Tōji. „W każdym razie powiedziałeś dwa piętra w górę? No to zobaczymy się, jak skończę."

Pomachawszy ręką, odwrócił się i zostawił za sobą swych – ponownie – współpilotów.

Asuka odczekała, dopóki nie zmalał do małej postaci na końcu korytarza. „Myślisz, że naprawdę dadzą mu znowu pilotować?"

„Poważnie wątpię," powiedział Shinji, potrząsając głową, gdy potwierdził jej widoczne podejrzenia. „Z tego co wiemy, jedyne budowane EVA'y to seria, której chcą użyć przeciwko nam. Nie sądzę, żeby dali mu jedną z nich i oddali ją pod kontrolę ojca."

---------

Ritsuko właśnie wróciła do pokoju kontrolnego z przerwy na papierosa, gdy kolejne 'podmioty' pojawiły się na trapie w sali testów. Z tego punktu widzenia dzieci nie były dużo większe niż palec, ale różnokolorowe plug-suity tak ułatwiały rozróżnienie ich, że byłoby to możliwe, nawet gdyby były jeszcze dalej. Podczas gdy Shinji i Asuka instynktownie udali się do swych plugów, Tōji ruszył się jedynie z wahaniem, najwyraźniej zagubiony.

Krzywiąc się, Ritsuko podeszła do przyrządów i uruchomiła kanał komunikacyjny. „Trochę wcześniej testowaliśmy już Rei, więc ty używasz jej plugu testowego, Tōji."

Widąc widocznie potrzebę pokazania mu go, czerwona postać wycelowała weń ramię.

„Który wzór mu załadować, Sempai?" wypytywała Maya, z palcami gotowymi by wpisywać komendy.

„Zachowaj ten dla Unitu-00. Ma najsłabszą więź z pilotem, więc to będzie dla niego najlepsza kandydatura, jeśli to będzie kiedyś potrzebne."

Podczas gdy dzieci wchodziły do swych plugów w sali, Makoto wciąż rozglądał się za sobą.

„Coś nie tak?" spytała Ritsuko.

„Komandor Fuyutsuki nie mówił czasem, że chce dzisiaj nadzorować testy?"

„Wie, że są zaplanowane na teraz," powiedziała pani doktor, lekko rozdrażniona. „I to nie tak, że potrzebujemy jego nadzoru. Chciał tylko zobaczyć, jak chłopcy poradzą sobie w swoim pierwszym teście po tak długiej przerwie."

Nagle Mayi wyrwał się cichy stłumiony okrzyk. „Kanał komunikacyjny sam się nie zamknął."

„Znowu? Dobrze że tym razem nie gadaliśmy o różnych 'pozycjach' Misato," mruknęła cicho Ritsuko. „Chyba ta ostatnia optymalizacja nie zadziałała tak dobrze, jak…"

„Emm, dr. Akagi?" przerwał im nagle głos Shinjiego.

Ritsuko westchnęła, gdy znowu zabrzmiało to nazbyt nerwowo, co zazwyczaj oznaczało, że trochę zajmie, nim uspokoi się na tyle, by mieć użyteczne wyniki. „Co się stało, Shinji?"

Odpowiedź zajęła mu chwilę, jakby czuł się nieswojo z tym, co mu chodziło po głowie. „Czy… czy Misato tu jest?"

Pani doktor zamrugała, nim spojrzała na Mayę, a potem na Makoto, w ciszy przekazując pytanie. Ale oboje albo wzruszyli ramionami albo potrząsnęli głową, gdy na myśl przychodziła im ta sama odpowiedź, co jej. „Uch, nie, nie widziałam jej dzisiaj. Coś nie tak?"

„Nie, ch-chciałem tylko ją o coś zapytać…" powiedział wyraźnie rozczarowany, przez co nie była to zbyt przekonująca wymówka.

„Musi go teraz na testach trzymać za rączkę?" mruknęła Ritsuko na tyle głośno, by nie dało się tego w żaden sposób usłyszeć przez kanały, ale by skwitował to cichy chichot personelu pomocniczego. Uciszyła ich, odchrząkując. „Okej! Możemy już zaczynać? Mam przeczucie, że to będzie długi dzień."

---------

„Ma wyłączony telefon!" zaklęła Asuka, znów chowając swój, podczas gdy biegli w stronę najbliższej stacji, gdzie mieli nadzieję złapać pociąg, który zawiezie ich do domu na czas. „Cholera, jakbyś nie spaprał testu, Akagi nie musiałaby ponawiać go **dwa razy**!"

„Wybacz, trochę ciężko jest się skupić na 'koncentrowaniu się', jak ktoś bliski jest w niebezpieczeństwie!" odkrzyknął Shinji, ciężko dysząc z powodu biegu. Postanowił nie wspominać o tym, że miał poczucie, że nie tylko on „spaprał test", sądząc po tym, jak brzmiała dr. Akagi za drugim razem.

Oboje wymienili zatroskane spojrzenie przez okienko komunikacyjne, gdy podsłuchali podczas testu rozmowę o tym, że nie było Komandora Fuyutsukiego. Po tym jak Shinji zapytał o nieobecność Misato, wszelkie wątpliwości dotyczące tego, czy nadszedł następny straszliwy dzień, zostały rozwiane.

Nie ma Podkomandora. Nie ma Misato. To pasowało do tego, co słyszał potem o tym, co się stało. To _było_ dzisiaj.

Udało im się wskoczyć do pociągu dosłownie w ostatniej sekundzie, co dało im okazję na dotarcie do domu w rekordowym czasie. Na bezdechu weszli do mieszkania i zostali powitani przez zniekształcony męski głos.

„… _Ritsuko też._" Żadne z nich nie wymówiło słowa; każde wiedziało, że drugie zrozumiało to samo, gdy patrzyli na siebie w szoku. Nie tracąc ani chwili, pospieszyli do kuchni. „_Katsuragi, prawda jest przy tobie. Nie wahaj się. Rusz do przodu. Jeśli zobaczę cię ponownie, powiem to, czego nie mogłem osiem lat temu. Ciao._"

Taśma automatycznej sekretarki przestała trzeszczeć, ale łzy kobiety ze złamanym sercem, która pochylała się przed nią zgarbiona nad stołem, płynęły dalej.

„Misato…"

Podskoczyła na ciche zawołanie Shinjiego, najwyraźniej dotąd nie zauważywszy ich wejścia. Jej splamiona łzami twarz zadrżała, a jej mina zmieniła się ze zszokowanej w zimną furię. „Wie… wiedzieliście o tym, nie!" zażądała odpowiedzi, a jej głos ociekał oskarżeniem.

Shinji sam ledwo mógł powstrzymać szloch. Wiedza o tym, co się stało, była wystarczająco bolesna, ale zobaczenie swojej opiekunki w tym stanie było jeszcze gorsze. „P… przepraszam, Misato, ja…"

„Wiedziałeś i nie powiedziałeś…!"

„P… próbowałem…" wyjąkał, cofając się także przed nie mniej histeryzującą Asuką.

„Nie dałeś mu czasem tego listu!" zapytała z niedowierzaniem ruda.

„Jasne że dałem! Może go nie przeczytał, albo pomyślał, że to tylko jakiś żart, nie…"

„Nie," przerwała mu cicho Misato, gdy zapadło zrozumienie, ale wyraźnie walczyła o spokój. „Po prostu nie powiedział mu niczego nowego. Dobrze wiedział, że ten czas w końcu przyjdzie, tak jak ja. Inaczej by sobie nie zawracał głowy tą wiadomością. Wiedział, że to będzie jego ostatnia robota. Ten idiota i jego głupie poszukiwanie prawdy!"

„Wiadomością…?" Shinji nagle zmarszczył brew. „Chwila moment, coś…" Nie skończył wyrażania swych myśli; miast tego podszedł do automatycznej sekretarki i odsłuchał wiadomość. Misato jęknęła lekko, raz jeszcze słysząc ostatnie słowa Ryōjiego skierowane do niej, ale usta Shinjiego ułożyły się w słaby uśmiech, gdy taśma zatrzymała się. „Nie poprosił żeby podlewać jego melony…"

----------------

„_Abonent jest czasowo niedostępny._"

„Ciągle nic," jęknęła Asuka, kiedy wyłączyła komórkę.

„Znasz go," próbował ją uspokoić Shinji. „Potrafi o siebie…" Przerwało mu piorunujące spojrzenie Asuki, które natychmiast przypomniało mu, że ostatnim razem Kaji **nie** potrafił o siebie zadbać.

„Może i wie, co robi, ale ciągle nawet nie wiemy, czy naprawdę nic mu nie jest," skrytykowała go. „Co jeśli po prostu zapomniał wspomnieć o melonach? Byłeś już na grządce? Może niechcący nadepnęliśmy na nią podczas ostatniej walki, tak że nie miał powodu żeby prosić nas o podlewanie ich."

Shinji miał zamiar odeprzeć, że to ona miała cały miesiąc by to sprawdzić, ale się powstrzymał. Przy tak drażliwej Asuce, jaką się ostatnio stała, nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem wspominanie o samej przyczynie – nie zapominając, że to była jego wina – która tak bardzo na nią podziałała. No i raczej nie chciał robić sceny w miejscu publicznym, takim jak stacja kolejowa.

„W każdym razie odbieranie telefonu jest dla niego zbyt niebezpieczne, więc nie będziemy wiedzieli na pewno, dopóki się z nami nie skontaktuje," powiedział w końcu. „I wątpię, żeby to było za niedługo."

„Wiem," westchnęła smutno. „Wiem."

Jego ręka instynktownie objęła jej ramię by przyciągnąć ją do siebie. Ale gdy tylko usadowiła się w jego objęciach, wpadło mu w oko coś, co pozwoliło mu się jej wyrwać.

„Co jest?" narzekała ze zrozumiałą złością.

„Tam jest Rei," wyjaśnił, wskazując głową na peron oddalony nieco od nich, gdzie znajoma niebieska czupryna wyróżniała się z tłumu.

„Myślisz, że nas widziała?"

„Nie jestem pewien. Chyba coś czyta," powiedział, wyciągając szyję. „Myślisz, że powinniśmy do niej iść?"

„Nie."

Przygnębiony ton jej odpowiedzi zwrócił jego uwagę na przygnębioną minę Asuki. „Coś nie tak?"

Potrząsnąwszy głową, wzięła głęboki oddech. „Nieważne. Tylko sobie przypomniałam…"

Ich rozmowa urwała się, gdy zjawił się pociąg, zagłuszając ich głosy.

Po drugiej stronie, naprzeciw stacji, Rei Ayanami wróciła do swojej literatury.

„Dalej nie widzę, co w tym złego…"

„Nie powiedziałam, że to złe, po prostu…"

Dzwonek telefonu przerwał sprzeczkę Asuki i rzadko kiedy Shinji tak się cieszył z tego odwrócenia uwagi od rozgorzałej dyskusji przy obiedzie swych dwóch współlokatorek. Nie była to cisza, której pragnął, ale przynajmniej dało mu to dobry powód na wyproszenie się od stołu, nim któraś ze stron wpadnie na pomysł by użyć go przeciw drugiej.

„Ja odbiorę," oznajmił szybko i wstał, nie troszcząc się o to, czy Asuka albo Misato w ogóle zauważyły, gdy już wznowiły swą rozmowę o tym, czy zwierzak taki jak PenPen powinien jeść przy stole.

Shinji potrząsnął głową, gdy sięgnął po słuchawkę. Prawdopodobnie korzystały z takich niemądrych tematów by uniknąć pewnych innych, ale mimo to… „Halo?"

„Mm… halo? Móc… mówić… z Asuka?" zapytał damski głos łamaną japońszczyzną. Shinji zrobił się spięty, rozpoznając go już zanim rozmówczyni się przedstawiła. „Tu jej matka…"

„E-einen Augenblick, bitte."

Łapiąc z trudem powietrze, Asuka natychmiast odwróciła się do niego, gdy usłyszała, jak mówi po niemiecku. Już od jakiegoś czasu spodziewali się tego telefonu, a on nawet przyłapał ją ćwiczącą do tej rozmowy. Ale ostatecznie takie rzeczy zawsze przychodzą niespodziewanie.

Wstała z wahaniem, podeszła do niego i wzięła telefon, za bardzo na nim skupiona by w ogóle usłyszeć, jak cicho życzy jej powodzenia.

„Hallo... M-Mama..."

Shinji obserwował ją, słuchając uważnie, gdy rozmawiała, a on próbował zrozumieć, co mówiła, przy swojej małej znajomości niemieckiego, którą nabył w ostatnich latach.

„Co, nie wolno mi tak na ciebie mówić?" zażartowała, nabierając więcej pewności siebie, gdy powoli przełamywała lody. „Taa, może to trochę… serio, nigdy? No… dosyć dużo się wydarzyło, od kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiałyśmy i – nie, to nie jest skarga, ja też mogłam zadzwonić. Po prostu… ch-chciałam cię przeprosić, dobra? Nigdy nie byłam dla ciebie za łatwa, chociaż próbowałaś dla mnie być miła. I to nie tak że cię nie lubiłam, po prostu… no, bo nie jesteś moją prawdziwą matką. To było nieuczciwe w stosunku do ciebie, wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz… Halo? Jesteś tam jeszcze?" Zamrugała dwukrotnie, czekając na odpowiedź. Potem przewróciła oczami. „Tak, jasne że to naprawdę ja! Ta- kto?... A, tak, to on… chyba jest w porządku," powiedziała, puszczając do niego oko.

Shinji odwzajemnił uśmiech. Teraz, kiedy jego wsparcie emocjonalne nie było już potrzebne, przestał słuchać i pozwolił Asuce kontynuować zwyczajną już rozmowę na osobności. Nie patrzył na zegar, ale minęło sporo czasu, nim usłyszał, jak kończy.

„Ja... ja, werd ich. Du auch. Mach's gut."

Westchnienie zmęczenia towarzyszyło sygnałowi przycisku rozłączenia się, a Shinji szybko znalazł się za nią. Objął ją ramionami, gdy ona wdzięcznie skorzystała z jego propozycji oparcia się o jego ciało.

„Dość długa rozmowa," szepnął, przez co zachichotała lekko, lecz był to przelotny śmiech. „Czujesz się teraz lepiej?"

„Trochę." Jeszcze raz westchnęła. „Ale pogodzenie się z nią to jedno. W porównaniu z tym, co nas wkrótce czeka, to było nic…"

----------------

„Znowu prawie 5 następnych punktów w dół? To jeszcze gorzej niż 3,7 z wczoraj!"

Misato ugryzła się w język, słysząc komentarz Ritsuko na temat obecnych wyników testów harmonicznych Asuki. Wiedziała, że wiele rzeczy trapiło jej podopieczną, ale nie mogła po prostu powiedzieć „Ej, dajmy jej trochę luzu. W końcu przeżyła piekło, które doprowadziło do zniszczenia świata, ostatnio straciła swoje dziecko, potem na jakiś czas także swojego ukochanego, teraz pewnie kolejną bliską osobę i niedługo znów stanie w obliczu tego wyżej wspomnianego piekła." Ale wciąż czuła potrzebę bronienia jakoś wyniku Asuki.

W końcu zadowoliła się wymówką, która zadziałała dla niej samej parę razy w przeszłości. I z tego co wiedziała, mogło być w tym nawet trochę prawdy. „No, teraz ma okres."

„Zewnętrzne zaburzenia cielesne nie wpływają na stopień synchronizacji," pani doktor zablokowała jej argument, prawie zanim zdążyła skończyć. Również spojrzenie, jakie posyłała jej blondynka, czyniło oczywistym fakt, że została przyłapana. „I to nie tak żeby jej wyniki były takie okropne. Właściwie to poprawiła nieco poważny spadek, który nastąpił po jej porażce z ostatnim Aniołem."

'_Taa, jasne. Bo została pokonana._' Misato przewróciła w myślach oczami. '_Gdybyś tylko wiedziała…_'

„Ale to nadal grubo poniżej jej przeciętnego wyniku, właściwie to niewiele ponad ten, kiedy zaczęła trening. I to mimo tego, że dopiero co miała najwyższy kiedykolwiek zanotowany," wzdychała dalej Ritsuko. „Znowu troszkę się podniósł, a teraz na ostatnich trzech testach znowu zjechał. Ostatnio o wiele za bardzo się waha, w dużo większym stopniu niż kiedykolwiek u Shinjiego. Jeśli nie może rozwiązać problemów, które jej chodzą po głowie…"

„Mó… mówisz poważnie?" wtrąciła zaskoczona Maya.

„Nie możemy korzystać z pilotki, która podczas walki jest myślami gdzie indziej."

„Oj, daj spokój, Rits," argumentowała Misato, której ani trochę nie podobał się kierunek, w którym prowadziła rozmowa. Podczas gdy nie wiedziała na pewno, do czego odnosiły się obie kobiety, nietrudno było dodać dwa do dwóch. „Mówimy o Asuce. Ona żyje dla EVA'y i walki z Aniołami, a nie dla jakichś testów synchronizacyjnych. Widziałaś, jak dobrze jej szło przeciwko temu ostatniemu. To nie jej wina, że ją obezwładnił."

„Tak, ale widziałam też, że przedtem zignorowała rozkaz atakowania go bronią dystansową. Mogła go przynajmniej osłabić," przypomniała Ritsuko. „I, jak mówiłam, nie jest tak źle – jeszcze. Nie mówię, że powinniśmy ją zastąpić od razu. Ale tak na wszelki wypadek, chyba najlepiej będzie, jeśli zobaczymy, jak z Unitem-02 poradzi sobie Czwarte."

Misato jęknęła. „Jakoś wątpię, żeby to poprawiło Asuce nastrój."

---------

„Że CO?"

Misato westchnęła w duchu na przewidziany wybuch rudej. Nie była nawet pewna, czy było dużo aktorstwa w reakcji Asuki, kiedy instruowały czwórkę pilotów, którzy czekali tylko na wyniki, nim będą mogli odejść.

„Spokojnie," Na próżno Misato próbowała uspokoić wściekłą pilotkę. „Ritsuko chce tylko zobaczyć, czy Tōji mógłby rzeczywiście użyć jednej z pozostałych EVA, tak na wszelki wypadek…"

„Tak na wszelki wypadek, w razie gdyby kogoś trzeba było zastąpić…" dokończyła gorzko Asuka.

Ujrzenie jej nie ze zwykłą płomienną, lecz taką sfrustrowaną złością, sprawiło, że żołądek Misato skręcił się w poczuciu winy, tym bardziej po zerknięciu na Shinjiego, który wydawał się walczyć o to by nie podejść do ukochanej żeby przy niej stanąć.

„On tylko zastąpi jedno z was – głównych pilotów – w razie jakby nie było zdolne do walki. Nie rozważamy wymiany na stałe," skłamała bez wahania Ritsuko, ale zważywszy na reakcję Asuki, Misato była pewna, że przedtem zdarzyło jej się już coś podobnego, tak że wystarczająco dobrze znała prawdę.

Ale obecnie żadne z nich nie miało innego wyboru jak zaakceptować rozkazy pani doktor.

---------

„Dobrze się czujesz, Tōji?" dodarł do niego głos Misato, gdy włożono plug. „W końcu to twój pierwszy 'prawdziwy' raz… no, od kiedy…"

„No," mruknął tylko, próbując brzmieć wystarczająco spokojnie, choć nie była to raczej prawda. No, nie było to też raczej kłamstwo, ale to było – dziwne.

Nie denerwował się siedzeniem znowu w EVA'ie po tym, co się stało z Unitem-03. Właściwie to niewiele pamiętał z tego wypadku. I po tak częstym byciu w tych tubach testowych, z punktu widzenia kogoś siedzącego w środku nie było wielkiej różnicy (a zatem nie na tyle żeby się tym denerwować) między nimi a tą prawdziwą.

Ale mimo to, było… coś. Coś z tym, co było EVA'ą Asuki. Raczej nie mógł tego do niczego dopasować, ale jakoś nie _czuło się_, żeby to pasowało do tej zuchwałej, aroganckiej dziewczyny, którą poznał na tamtym lotniskowcu. Z jakiegoś powodu przypominało mu to raczej mały, przytulny pokoik jego młodszej siostry.

Może Hikari jednak nie myliła się zupełnie co do niej.

„Okej, mamy wszystko, co było potrzebne," powiedział w końcu głos pani doktor, niosąc ze sobą ślad rozczarowania. „Możesz już wyjść."

----------------

Naturalną reakcją było bycie zaskoczonym, kiedy natychmiast patrzy się jej w oczy, gdy tylko otwierają się drzwi windy. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że stanie tuż przed wyjściem mimo braku awersji do tego rodzaju transportu i wynikającego z tego pragnienia wyjścia zeń tak szybko, jak to możliwe, jest niezwykłe. Ale dla niej było to na tyle praktyczne żeby nie zmieniać tego nawyku.

Więc po prostu znów zrobiła krok w bok by pozwolić wejść Drugiemu. Gdy winda dalej przemierzała poziomy Kwatery Głównej, odkryła, iż jest dziwnie niezdolna do skupienia się na swych myślach. Zazwyczaj mogła łatwo ignorować ludzi, którzy towarzyszyli jej jeździe, lecz tym razem czuła rosnącą obecność niecodziennie cichej dziewczyny za plecami, jakby ta sięgała do niej fizycznie.

Poważną szkodą dla NERV-u mogłaby się okazać utrata wartościowej i doświadczonej pilotki, ale było coś jeszcze, gdy mówiła dr. Akagi, skrywane przez oczywiste kłamstwo o niezastępowaniu Asuki.

To uczucie. Czy było to współczucie? Przynajmniej empatia.

Rei nie była pewna oczekiwań wyrażonych w tej emocji. Czy nie powinna złagodzić smutku kogoś żałowanego? Drugie nigdy nie było kimś, kto bardzo chciał przyjąć pomoc i Rei nie wiedziała, czy rzeczywiście chciała ją zadeklarować. Mogła zaoferować jedynie pożyteczną…

„Wiesz," przerwał jej myśli niespodziewany głos rudej. „Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że muszę otworzyć serce, bo inaczej EVA się nie ruszy."

Rei nie odpowiedziała, gdyż jej doświadczenie mówiło jej, że po zdaniu wypowiedzianym tym tonem nastąpi więcej informacji. Ale faktycznie zastanawiała się, jak podobne było to do rady, którą właśnie miała udzielić.

„Myślałam… nie, wiem, że tak robiłam," ciągnęła Asuka zgodnie z podejrzeniami. „I jestem pewna, że nie dojdzie do tego, że aż przestanie się ruszać. Ale czasem ciężko trzymać serce otwarte."

„Dlaczego mi to mówisz?" zapytała Rei.

„A ty otwierasz serce?"

Bezpośrednie pytanie Asuki wprowadziło między nimi na kilka długich chwil nieprzyjemną ciszę, gdy umysł Rei gnał za zrozumieniem jej słów – albo raczej tego, co sugerowały. „Co… masz na myśli…?"

„Żeby się ruszyła."

Rei zalała nieokreślona ulga, ale nie trwało to długo. „Nie wolno mi."

----------------

Asuka gapiła się na wannę, gdy tryskała woda, ale przy tym jak nieobecna czasem stawała się myślami, nie było gwarancji, że w porę zobaczy, jak się wylewa.

Już się nie nienawidziła. Ale mogła o sobie powiedzieć wszystko, prócz tego że jest z siebie zadowolona. Czemu to robiła? O wiele za dobrze pamiętała swą spiralę w dół. Więc czemu raz jeszcze kroczyła tą ścieżką?

Wszyscy wydawali się zauważać. Nic dziwnego, jej stopień synchronizacji musiał zlecieć na łeb na szyję. Nawet Tōji posłał jej spojrzenie pełne współczucia, gdy wyszedł z _jej_ EVA'y. A Shinji rzecz jasna…

Czynił już parę kiepskich prób porozmawiania z nią i tylko kwestią czasu było, nim zacznie naciskać bardziej. To nie tak że nie chciała z nim porozmawiać, ale za każdym razem było coś, co wstrzymywało ją dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. I dobrze wiedziała co.

Strach. To samo obrzydlistwo, które ostatni raz tak czuła w tych pierwszych miesiącach ciąży. Jedyne, co wciąż potrafiło stanąć między nimi.

„Takie gapienie się w wannę pewnie nie znaczy nic dobrego."

Instynktownie Asuka odskoczyła od głosu, gdy wyrwała się ze skupionego na sobie transu. „Nie uczyli cię pukać! Jestem goła, baka!"

„Nic, czego bym już nie widział," odparł Shinji z chytrym szerokim uśmiechem.

Próbujące zakryć ją ramiona z wahaniem opadły do boków, ale wciąż unikała jego spojrzenia, ze wstydem. Nie z powodu jej sytuacji, ale dlatego że miał rację i już od lat nie dostała na poważnie ani trochę podobnego szału w reakcji na taką sytuację.

„Więc czego chcesz," spytała wciąż nieco wkurzona, choć powoli wróciła jej pewność siebie, gdy położyła ręce na biodrach. „Chcesz tylko znowu zerknąć na to seksowne, acz skandalicznie niepełnoletnie ciało?"

„No, przeciwko temu też nic nie mam."

„Stary hentai…"

„Och, dopóki ja też jestem w skandalicznie niepełnoletnim ciele, to chyba raczej nie muszę się martwić, że mnie aresztują za pedofilię," powiedział, chichocząc.

„Może," wtrąciła Asuka. „Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że kogoś, kto ma poniekąd ponad dwadzieścia lat, pociąga ciało czternastolatki. A to jest – po prostu – złe!" powiedziała, podchodząc bliżej i stukając go w pierś z ostatnimi wyolbrzymionymi słowami – nim objęła go ramionami. „Ciesz się, że ja sama jestem taką starą hentai."

Pochyliła się po pocałunek, ale została niespodziewanie zatrzymana przez jego rękę. „Asuka," zaczął poważniejszym tonem, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. „Właściwie to chciałem tylko pogadać."

„I to nie może zaczekać do łóżka?" jęknęła, tuląc się mocniej do niego w nadziei na wprawienie go w odpowiedni nastrój.

Lecz on rzeczywiście złapał ją za ramiona i delikatnie odsunął ją na bezpieczną odległość, co mogło oznaczać tylko, że był poważny.

„Wiesz, że to już niedługo. Jeden, może dwa dni, jeśli dobrze pamiętam," powiedział, próbując patrzeć jej w oczy, ale ona szybko je odwróciła. To raczej nie był temat, na który chciała teraz rozmawiać. „Nie zostało za dużo czasu i… i nie mogę się dłużej powstrzymywać żeby czekać, aż sama to zrobisz. Oni już się zaczynają martwić. Ten test z Tōjim to był wystarczający dowód. Z tego co słyszałem, nie jest tak źle jak ostatnim razem, ale to niewiele dla nich znaczy; po prostu wygląda 'gorzej niż przedtem' bez porównania, które my możemy nakreślić." Westchnął, delikatnie ujmując jej policzek. „Nie musiałbym nawet o tym wszystkim słyszeć żeby widzieć, że się denerwujesz. Założe się, że to też dlatego wierciłaś spojrzeniem dziury w wodzie. Więc czemu nie…?"

„NIE TERAZ!" Zdawszy sobie sprawę, że wyszło bardziej dziko, niż miała zamiar, złagodniała. „Proszę, nie teraz…"

„Ale…" Westchnienie obwieściło jego porażkę, a sfinalizowało ją objęcie jej ramionami. „Okej. Najpierw ta kąpiel, może potem poczujesz się gotowa żeby…"

„Chcesz powiedzieć, że masz ochotę się ze mną kąpać?" przerwała mu znów Asuka, przekręcając jego słowa, nim zdołał powiedzieć to, czego nie chciała słyszeć. I tak wiedziała. I wiedziała, że miał rację. Ale po prostu nie mogła się zmusić by stawić im czoła. Mogła się oszukiwać, dopóki on nie będzie jej przypominał.

„Mm… ja nie…"

„Kąpanie się w tej samej wodzie, z której korzysta baka Shinji?" spytała z uśmiechem, któremu, jak wiedziała, nie będzie się on w stanie oprzeć. „Taa, bardzo chętnie."

---------

Shinji leżał w ich łóżku, biernie czekając, aż Asuka przebierze się w piżamę. Nie to żeby ich wspólna kąpiel nie była miłym przerywnikiem, ale on nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany, jak powinien i – z tego co widział po jej sztywności – ona też nie. Czuł tylko wstyd ze swej niemożności pomocy jej, tylko dlatego że było to wbrew jej woli. Najwyraźniej ostatnie lata nic nie zmieniły pod tym względem.

Po raz kolejny go unikała i nie mógł się zdobyć by to z niej wymusić. Dlaczego? Wiedział, że to tylko pogorszy sprawę, jeśli z nim nie porozmawia i był dość pewien, że ona też o tym wiedziała. A teraz trzymało się to nad nimi ciężej niż kiedykolwiek.

„Shinji," przerwała nagle jego myśli raczej nieśmiałym głosem, nie odwracając się do niego, podczas gdy kończyła zapinać piżamę. „Obiecaj mi jedno: Jak się zjawi, nie próbuj niczego głupiego. Nie próbuj się uwolnić i pomóc mi wbrew rozkazom. Znam cię na tyle dobrze, że wiem, że byś chciał, ale proszę, nie rób tego."

„Ale…" Ledwo zauważył, że wyskoczył z łóżka.

„Wiesz, że to by było za bardzo podejrzane." Skończywszy się przebierać, odwróciła się i wzruszyła ramionami z wyraźnie fałszywym uśmiechem na twarzy. „Ej, no i kto wie? Może po prostu użyje przeciwko mnie tych samych wspomnień co ostatnim razem. W końcu już je zaakceptowałam."

„Asuka, ty poważnie nie wierzysz…" błagał, ale po raz kolejny przerwała mu, unosząc mu rękę przed ustami.

Asuka robiła, co w jej mocy, by uśmiechnąć się pewnie, ale jej oczy ją zdradzały. Może powody, dla których nie chciała przyznać się do swych obaw, nie były takie same jak te wszystkie lata temu, ale robienie tego, by nie musiał (i stosownie także ona sama) się tyle martwić, nie było dużo lepsze.

„Shinji, muszę to zrobić sama i ty o tym wiesz," powiedziała spokojnie. „Ty już tyle razy byłeś nieposłuszny w swojej 'karierze'; jeszcze jedna niesubordynacja tego stopnia i mogą cię trzymać zamkniętego w tych celach i wypuszczać tylko do walki. I nie możemy po prostu pozwolić Rei przyjąć uderzenie. A może myślisz, że on pozwoli mi pójść po Włócznię?" Było to bardziej pytanie retoryczne i nim zdołał odpowiedzieć, ona już to zrobiła, potrząsając głową. „Ty zmierzyłeś się ze swoimi Aniołami, teraz ja muszę stawić czoła swojemu – sama."

Sięgając do wyłącznika światła, zakończyła rozmowę, oblewając pokój ciemnością, nim wsunęła się obok niego pod kołdrę ich wspólnego łóżka. Znał ją na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć, że nie przyjmie już więcej argumentów i w razie potrzeby będzie udawała, że śpi. Szczególnie kiedy oboje wiedzieli, że miała rację – w większości.

Pewnie będzie musiał pozwolić jej zmierzyć się z nim samodzielnie. Ale nie było mowy, żeby pozwolił jej to zrobić samej.

---------

Niespodziewane pukanie do drzwi wyrwało Misato z jej dopiero co odnalezionego snu. Jęcząc, przewróciła się na swym futonie aby zerknąć na zegar by zdać sobie sprawę, że było o wiele za wcześnie by ją budzić bez dobrego powodu. Wyczołgawszy się spod kołdry, dźwignęła się, by zawlec się do kogoś, kto lepiej żeby rzeczywiście miał cholernie dobry powód.

„Shinji…?" zapytała, mamrotając, rozpoznawszy cień po drugiej stronie drzwi, gdy je otworzyła.

„Przepraszam, jeśli cię obudziłem, nie spałem za dobrze," przeprosił natychmiast.

„To zroo-zroschumiałe," ziewnęła swoje zaakceptowanie, choć było to bardziej z grzeczności niż czegokolwiek innego. „C-co się stało?"

„Misato, ja… mogę cię o coś prosić?"

„Pewnie."

Jego głowa szybko odwróciła się w stronę pokoju Asuki, jakby sprawdzał, czy nie wyszła. „Proszę, Asuka nie może o tym wiedzieć. Ona… by się nie zgodziła. Ale… jak pojawi się następny Anioł…"

„Jeśli chcesz, żebym uwolniła twoją EVA'ę, żebyś jej pomógł, to obawiam się, że niewiele mogę dla ciebie zrobić," przypomniała mu szybko, a sen – ku jej wielkiemu przerażeniu – powoli odpływał. „To wszystko jest pod kontrolą twojego ojca."

Ramiona opadły mu z westchnieniem. „Taa, trochę się tego spodziewałem. Ale skoro to nie działa, to mogłabyś spróbować załatwić nam bezpieczną linię? Wiesz, tak żebym mógł z nią gadać i nikt tego nie zauważył, ani się to nie nagrało?"

Zaskoczona tą nieoczekiwaną prośbą Misato potrzebowała parę chwil, nim była zdolna odpowiedzieć. „M-mogę spróbować, ale nie jestem fachowcem. Nie mogę ci raczej nic obiecać. I naprawdę nie wiem, jak moglibyśmy oddzielić odpowiedzi Asuki od regularnej komunikacji."

Widząc jego załamaną minę w słabym świetle księżyca, chciałaby móc powiedzieć mu co innego. Ale Shinji i tak opornie skinął głową. „Proszę, spróbuj. Już bardzo by pomogło, gdybym mógł przynajmniej mówić do niej swobodnie, jeśli zrobi się źle."

Misato skrzywiła się do niego. '_Z czym my się zmierzymy?_' Choć powoli, skinęła głową. „Zobaczę, co się da zrobić."

---------------

„'Zobaczę, co się da zrobić,'" powtórzyła Misato, mrucząc do siebie, gdy wściekle pisała na konsoli. „Ja i mój niewyparzony język."

Praca pod presją często pozwalała jej pracować dwa razy wydajniej, ale tylko parę minut na coś, do czego nie była zbytnio przystosowana, to wciąż było trochę sporo. Jakby mało było tego, że przegapi dziś lunch. Ale czas, kiedy większość załogi z mostka była w bufecie, wydawał się być najlepszym wyborem na przeprowadzenie planu, jako że musiała tylko przekonać przepracowującą się Mayę (która to zawsze decydowała się zostać), że choć raz powinna wziąć sobie coś ciepłego do jedzenia. Mimo to o wiele za długo zajęło jej przekonywanie pani porucznik, że potrafi sama zająć się mostkiem przez dwadzieścia minut.

'_Ritsuko pewnie zrobiłaby to w parę sekund i to lepiej. Cholera, nawet Ka…_' Jej palce zatrzymały się nagle, gdy serce zamarło jej na tę myśl. Ale wściekle ją odepchnęła. '_Nie myśl tak. Oni mówią, że nic mu nie jest. A przynajmniej taką mają nadzieję…_'

„Majorze?"

Zaskoczona Misato szybko zapisała i zamknęła okienko. Czy ta dziewczyna pożarła swój posiłek, czy naprawdę miała aż taką obsesję na punkcie swojej pracy?

„Co pani tam robi?" spytała Maya z niewinną ciekawością.

„E, ja tylko… chciałam trochę pograć w pasjansa," 'wyznała' Misato nieśmiało, gdy zeskoczyła z krzesła, przez co natychmiast otrzymała spodziewane spojrzenie pełne litości dla przypuszczalnego braku wiedzy swej oficer.

Ale udało jej się skończyć to, co chciała. A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję.

W końcu nie miała czasu niczego sprawdzić, gdy wyjące syreny obwieściły pojawienie się Piętnastego Anioła.

---------

Mostek wypełnił się z powrotem w ciągu paru minut, gdy każdy przyjął odpowiednie stanowisko bojowe.

„Pierwsze, Drugie i Trzecie Dziecko są w swoich EVA-ch" zrelacjonował Makoto, podczas gdy oczy Misato były skupione na migającym punkcie, bo tyle jak na razie widzieli z Anioła. „Czwarte Dziecko jest w drodze, ale nie spodziewa się go w ciągu najbliższych piętnastu minut."

'_Nie żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie,_' pomyślała z roztargnieniem pani Major, lecz jej myśli były skoncentrowane raczej na nieznanym wrogu. Jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle zastanawiała się, co takie może on mieć w rękawie, że Shinji tak martwił się o Asukę, że chciał tajnego łącza komunikacyjnego.

„Wizualne potwierdzenie Anioła," obwieścił w tej samej chwili Shigeru, gdy ekran zmieniwszy się na zdjęcie z satelity na orbicie, szybko zaktualizował się bliższym spojrzeniem na świecący ptakopodobny kształt. Z tymi „skrzydłami" był to jak na razie najbardziej „anielski" wygląd, ale Misato chętnie by się założyła, że gdyby mieli lepsze ujęcie, to wrażenie szybko by się złamało. Jednakże długowłosy technik potwierdził już, że było to maksymalne zbliżenie.

I że w ogóle się nie ruszał.

„To znaczy, że czeka na dobrą okazję żeby zlecieć?" rozmyślała na głos. „Czy może chce nas zaatakować stamtąd?"

„Niełatwo będzie nam go dosięgnąć," skomentował Makoto.

„Tak czy inaczej, nie możemy nic zrobić, dopóki jest poza zasięgiem strzału. EVA nie może pokonać wroga na orbicie," zaklęła cicho. Co zrobiła ostatnim razem żeby go pokonać? Jedynym logicznym środkiem, jaki mieli na takiego przeciwnika, była strzelba pozytronowa, ale czy najlepszym? Czy mogła mieć lepszy pomysł, na który teraz po prostu nie mogła wpaść, bo trwoniła umysł na takie myśli? Coś się najwyraźniej stało z Asuką, ale dlatego że strzeliła, czy dlatego że się broniła? Gdyby tylko wiedziała, by móc tym razem zdecydować inaczej, tak że plan Shinjiego nie byłby nawet potrzebny. Ale co jeśli jedynym wyborem byłoby kazanie Rei zająć jej miejsce? To nie byłoby uczciwe w stosunku do niej.

Czemu nie mogli jej po prostu powiedzieć?

„Majorze?"

Wzdrygnęła się na ciche zawołanie Makoto. Powinna wziąć się w garść i wydać rozkazy, inaczej mogła równie dobrze zrezygnować z tej pozycji. W końcu wysyłała te dzieci na możliwą śmierć już kilka razy przedtem. To, że teraz wiedziała, iż coś się na pewno stanie, nie powinno zaciemniać jej osądu… prawda?

„Co z…" zaczęła spokojnie, ale nagle przerwało jej otwarcie kanału komunikacyjnego.

„No dalej, Misato! Daj mi już dorwać tego Anioła!" domagała się niecierpliwie Asuka.

„Asuka, nie…"

„Misato," dorzucił do dyskusji swoje trzy grosze Shinji. „M… myślę, że może rzeczywiście najlepiej będzie dać jej to zrobić."

Pani major westchnęła, dotkliwie zdając sobie sprawę z oczów komandorów na jej plecach. Otrzymywanie strategicznych porad od swych podkomendnych ciężko podważało jej umiejętności, ale oni naprawdę powinni wiedzieć najlepiej w tej sytuacji. A ona i tak nigdy nie troszczyła się specjalnie o swój stopień wojskowy.

Uniosła kciuk do Shinjiego, który z uśmiechem zamknął okienko komunikacyjne, a Asuka poszła za jego przykładem. „No dobrze, Unit-02, ruszaj! Przygotuj się na ostrzał z dystansu! Rei zapewni wsparcie!"

„Wiesz, to jej raczej nie pomoże, jeśli zawali sprawę," skomentowała Ritsuko.

„Może," przyznała Misato. „Ale miejmy nadzieję, że jej problemy się skończą, jeśli nie zawali."

---------

Czekanie było wystarczająco nieznośnie, gdy była pełna adrenaliny i podniecenia, tylko z męczącym ją w głębi umysłu cieniem strachu przed nieznanymi zdolnościami Anioła. Ale wiedza o tym, co miało nadejść, była jeszcze gorsza.

Usiłowania Asuki by się uspokoić i ignorować zdenerwowanie były bezskuteczne, tym niemniej próbowała. Nawet nie obserwowała światełka, które było Aniołem i kursorów, którym ciągle nie udawało się wycelować we wroga poza zasięgiem. Oczy pod maską miała zamknięte, gdy wsłuchiwała się w swój nierówny oddech, który brzmiał głośno ponad głębokim, zawsze obecnym w Entry Plugu szumem. Dziwne że do tej pory nikt nie narzekał na jej tętno i inne sygnały życiowe. Jej serce było niczym młot pneumatyczny w jej piersi. Niemal pragnęła, żeby się wreszcie zaczęło, tak żeby mogła z tym skończyć.

Myśl, której szybko pożałowała.

---

Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że EVA-02 uderzył ledwie promień światła, jako że nie zadawał on żadnych widocznych obrażeń, ale nawet bez wyjących syren Misato nie potrzebowała wielkiej wyobraźni, że raczej nie to płynęło od Anioła.

„Bezpośrednia broń?" zapytała mimo to.

Makoto jednakże szybko potwierdził jej przypuszczenie. „Nie, nie wykryto żadnej reakcji energii cieplnej!"

„Anormalne wzory na wykresie psychicznym!" wtrąciła nagle Maya. „Wkrótce rozpocznie się skażenie umysłowe!"

„Psychiczny atak Anioła?" zapytała Ritsuko, najwyraźniej bardziej do siebie. „One potrafią zrozumieć umysł ludzkich istot?"

'_Psychiczny?_' Misato zacisnęła zęby, gdy bezradnie spojrzała na monitor, gdzie EVA zwijała się w konwulsjach pod ostrzałem. Ostrzałem, przeciw któremu nie mieli żadnych środków. '_Asuka…_'

---

Wrzeszczała, wrzeszczała pod płonącym naciskiem, który ją otoczył, wwiercał się w nią. Mimo bólu udało jej się jakoś oprzeć odruchowi pociągnięcia za spust i zmusić się do upuszczenia strzelby, nim poczyni więcej szkód, niż im zapobiegnie. Jakkolwiek samolubne i okrutne by się to nie wydawało, część niej żałowała, że nie pozwoliła nikomu innemu zająć jej miejsca.

Jak mogła zapomnieć ten ból?

Ból, gdy jej bariery zostały rozcięte, jakby ich w ogóle nie było. Ból, gdy najgłębsze cząstki jej duszy zostały rozdarte i odsłonięte. Ból, gdy jej umysł był profanowany przez tę przeklętą istotę zwaną Aniołem.

„Mamo!"

_Proszę!_

„Pomóż mi…"

_Mamo?_

„Proszę…"

_Gdzie jesteś?_

---

Było ciemno.

Nie było tam niczego.

Niczego prócz odgłosu.

Płaczu dziecka.

'_Co? To naprawdę tak jak ostatnio?_' zastanawiała się, gdy zmaterializowała się postać dziewczynki stojącej do niej plecami. '_To ja. Płaczę. Ale czemu? Już dawno się z tym pogodziłam…_'

Ale wtedy lodowaty strach chwycił jej serce, gdy zauważyła, że włosy dziewczynki nie były rude jak jej, a raczej ciemnobrązowe jak…

Nim mogła zdecydować, czy chciała raczej dać ciekawości wygrać ze swymi obawami, czy też uciec od nieuniknionego, dziewczynka nagle przestała płakać i powoli się odwróciła. „Czemu mnie zostawiłaś?"

---

„NIEEEEEE!"

Wrzask w uszach Misato był bolesny, ale było to nic w porównaniu z przyprawiającym o mdłości uczuciem w żołądku. Coś musiało pójść nie tak. Nie było mowy o tym, żeby mogli zaplanować, aby ona tak cierpiała.

„Asuka, wycofaj się!" rozkazała, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

„Zero reakcji!" potwierdził Shigeru.

„Może jest już za bardzo zatracona w swoim umyśle żeby nas słyszeć."

Ta hipoteza przyniosła Ritsuko uciszające piorunujące spojrzenie od pani major. Takie myśli były teraz ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebowała.

„Co z Rei?" zawołała, słuchając paplaniny raportów, które otrzymywała pilotka, nim pozwolono jej strzelać.

„… i grawitację, 0,3!"

„Ciśnienie w komorze maksymalne!"

„Zwolnić ostatnie zabezpieczenie!" ostatni oświadczenie wydał Makoto. „Cały personel, przygotować się do ostrzału!"

Ani sekundę później potężny wystrzał ze strzelby pozytronowej Unitu-00 uderzył w niebo, idealnie wycelowany w Anioła – tylko po to by rozdzielić się na kilka gubiących się promieni, gdy trafił w blokujące Pole AT.

„Żadnego efektu!" potwierdził Shigeru. „Za mało energii żeby przebić się przez Pole AT z tej odległości!"

„Ale zasilanie jest maksymalne! Nie możemy dać więcej mocy!"

Misato cicho zaklęła pod nosem. Jakby mało było ich jedynej broni dystansowej, nic nie mogli zrobić żeby w najbliższym czasie pomóc Asuce. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że Shinji zrozumiał jej sygnał. Jeśli nie będzie mógł się z nią połączyć…

---

Znalazła się z powrotem, z powrotem w pobliżu ogrodu, w pobliżu ich domu. Ale ledwo mogła go w ogóle rozpoznać. Kilka złamanych desek leżało rozrzuconych na ziemi albo było wygiętych do środka przez siłę, która musiała w nie uderzyć, zostawiając w płocie rozwartą dziurę.

Po wspięciu się do środka widok przed nią tylko się pogorszył. Ziemia była rozkopana i naga, nie było śladu po roślinach i warzywach, które wypełniały rozległą przestrzeń. Szklarnia była tak samo pusta, a stoły i pudła przewrócone na podłogę, zaś kilka szybek było rozbitych. Szczękając za nią na wietrze, drzwi do kurnika zwisały jedynie na dolnych zawiasach, ukazując pióra i krew. Wyglądało to, jakby przeszły tędy dzikie zwierzęta, niepowstrzymanie niszcząc wszystko na swej drodze.

Wiatr zawiał jej w twarz. Coś przesunęło się w jej stronę, tocząc się po ziemi i w końcu zatrzymało się u jej stóp. Cofnęła się w przerażeniu, gdy zrozumiała, że była to główka lalki z jasnorudymi włosami. Chciała tylko zamknąć oczy, nie mogąc już znieść straszliwego widoku wokół niej. Ale nie mogła tak bardzo, jak obawiała się, co nadejdzie potem. W szoku nie wyrwał jej się nawet wrzask, gdy jej oczy podążyły za drogą, którą obrała główka.

Ciało leżało ledwie trzy metry dalej, postrzępione i zakrwawione. Pokrywały je głębokie rany i wyglądało niemal, jakby brakowało nogi. Leżała tam z pozostałościami lalki wciąż w ramionach…

„Nie…"

… uśmiechając się…

„Nie!"

… martwa…

„NIE!"

„_Zostawiłaś mnie…_"

„NIEEEE!"

Scena zniknęła, gdy się załamała, ale nie została sama. Małe ciało wciąż tam było.

„Wiesz, że coś takiego i tak by się w końcu stało. W końcu zostałabym ciężko ranna. Albo byłabym chora na coś, czego tata by nie mógł wyleczyć. W końcu tak by się stało."

Asuka nie mogła znieść patrzenia na postać swej córki. Zasłoniła się, chlipiąc, gdy ta podeszła bliżej. „To nie jest prawdziwe. To nie jest prawdziwe," powtarzała do siebie w mantrze.

„Co? Myślisz, że mogłabyś mnie obronić? Wiesz, że to nieprawda."

„To nie jest prawdziwe. Aki nigdy nie umarła. To nie jest prawdziwe."

„Skąd wiesz? Może jesteś tylko w innym wymiarze czasowym, a mój dalej istnieje."

Asuka gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową, nie chcąc już tego słuchać. „To nie jest prawdziwe."

„Ale z ciebie hipokrytka. Mówisz, że jesteś smutna, bo mnie straciłaś?" przemówiło widmo, szydząc okrutnie. „Przecież ty nigdy mnie nie chciałaś! Sama próbowałaś mnie zabić!"

Asuka próbowała złapać się za uszy, ale nie dało to nic by zablokować straszliwy zarzut, torturujący jej serce tym bardziej, że znała przemawiającą za nim prawdę. „To… to nie…" Głos utonął jej w szlochach.

„Ale może naprawdę nie chciałaś mnie zostawić. Może chciałaś to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Może chciałaś mnie potrzymać…" Dziecko było już tuż przed nią, z każdym słowem pochylając się trochę bardziej.

„To nie jest prawdziwe."

„… kiedy wydałam z siebie…"

„To…"

„… mój ostatni…"

„… nie jest…"

„… oddech…"

„… PRAWDZIWE!"

---

„Otwieramy teraz osłony od 16 do…"

„Straciliśmy wszelką łączność z Unitem-02!" przerwał raport zdenerwowany Hyūga.

„Co?" zapytała Ritsuko, a jej zaskoczenie równało się jego zdumieniu. „Anioł ją od nas odgradza?"

„Nie wiadomo!"

Misato ignorowała poruszenie dookoła, skupiając wzrok na ekranie. '_Oto twoja szansa. Lepiej dobrze ją wykorzystaj._'

---

„Asuka?" Docierał do niej inny głos, cichy, ale jakoś go usłyszała. „Asuka?"

„Sh-Shinji?"

„Trzymaj się, Asuka! Ojciec właśnie kazał Rei iść po Włócznię! Już prawie koniec!"

„Shinji? T-to tak bardzo boli Aki, ona…"

„Asuka, pamiętaj, co mi mówiłaś! To pokazuje ci tylko twoje lęki!"

„Ale… Aki… ja… ona musi mnie nienawidzić…"

„Asuka, zawsze byłaś wspaniałą matką. Ona za bardzo cię kochała żeby cię w ogóle nienawidzić. Nienawidziła tylko widzieć cię smutną."

„Ona…?"

„Przypomnij sobie, jaka ona zawsze była szczęśliwa. Przypomnij sobie jej uśmiech!"

„Przy… przypomnieć?"

---

I przypomniała sobie. Jak mogła w ogóle zapomnieć? Szeroki uśmiech Aki był pierwszym obrazem, który ją obmył. I jakby przebiła się tama, zalały one jej umysł: Pierwszy raz, gdy ją gładziła; pierwsze kroki Aki; ciężar i ciepło małego ciała, gdy ją nosiła; sposób w jaki często spała w łóżku jeszcze w ubraniu, a stópka wystawała jej spod kołdry; jej niewinna minka, gdy przyłapano ją na czymś niegrzecznym; jej pierwsze słowa i wszystkie następne…

„_Ńć"_

„_Cio to?"_

„_Nie kcem!"_

„_Mapka!"_

„_Patrz, ja sama!"_

„_Teraz mama zawsze będzie przy mnie!"_

„_Kocham cię."_

„_Mama!"_

„Mamo?"

Głosy ucichły naraz. Oczy Asuki rozwarły się, ale nie mogła podnieść wzroku, za bardzo bojąc się, że nadzieje ją zwodziły.

„Nie smuć się, mamo…"

„Aki?" zapytała cicho, podnosząc głowę, choć powoli. Gdy spojrzała w błyszczące niebieskie oczy przed sobą, nie było wątpliwości. To była ta Aki, którą znała; to była jej córka. Nagle zarzuciła ramiona wokół dziewczynki, pociągając ja w ciasny ucisk. Wydawało się to być tak dawno, zbyt dawno, kiedy mogła ją tak przytulić.

„Przykro mi," szlochała swobodnie Asuka, nie troszcząc się o łzy. Jej ręce ostrożnie gładziły małe plecki, próbując poczuć każdy centymetr. „Tak mi przykro."

„Czemu?"

„B-bo nie mogłam zabrać cię ze sobą! Bo cię zostawiłam!"

„A chciałaś iść?"

Asuka gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową.

„No to nie twoja wina, nie?"

Po słowach jej córki serce Asuki nagle stało się tysiąc razy lżejsze. Ale nie sprawiło to, że poczuła się lepiej, wiedząc, co zaraz nadejdzie.

„Po… ja… po prostu tak za tobą tęsknię…" wyznała, zacieśniając uścisk, nie chcąc już jej puścić.

Aki odchyliła się nieco i spojrzała na nią pytająco. „Czemu?"

„B-bo cię przy mnie nie ma. Bo już nie jesteśmy razem."

Ciemnowłose dziecko zamrugało, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc. „Ale przecież teraz jesteśmy razem," powiedziała, a jej uśmiech pojawił się na nowo. „A to nie znaczy, że jestem przy tobie?"

Oczy Asuki rozszerzyły się na to odkrycie. Udał jej się drżący uśmiech, gdy spojrzała na swą córkę. „No. M-masz rację. Będziesz ze mną, gdziekolwiek pójdę." Pociągnęła nosem i wyciągnęła rękę by pogładzić Aki po policzku. „Zawsze byłaś taką mądrą dziewczynką. Masz to po mnie. Tylko nie mów tego ojcu."

Czysty śmiech dziecka odbijał się echem w rozległej pustce, gdy jej kształt zaczął zanikać.

„Kocham cię, mamo."

Ostatnia łza spłynęła po twarzy Asuki, gdy uśmiechając się smutno, wyciągnęła rękę do rozpływającej się postaci swej córki. „Ja też cię kocham."

Potem Aki zniknęła. Ból w jej sercu nie był tak silny, jak się spodziewała, że będzie, kiedy przyjdzie się pożegnać, ale wciąż bolało.

Czując nagle dłoń na ramieniu, zaskoczona odwróciła głowę. Rudowłosa kobieta uśmiechała się do niej, kiwając z aprobatą głową. Nim ona także zniknęła jak wszystko wokół niej, gdy Piętnasty Anioł został przeszyty Włócznią Longinusa.

----------------

Asuka podciągnęła kolana nieco bliżej piersi, gdy obserwowała swą czerwoną EVA'ę spuszczaną przez bramę w ziemi. Czuła bytujące w niej coś w rodzaju melancholii, ale nie musiała na próżno walczyć ze łzami jak niegdyś. Nie było to wściekłe przygnębienie byciem bezbronnym i pokonanym w więcej niż jednym sensie, które wtedy czuła, była to wirująca mieszanina utraty i akceptacji, która, na zewnątrz wyglądając spokojnie, potrzebowała tylko małej kropli, by przerwać emocjonalną tamę.

I nawet nie odwracając się, słyszała, jak ta „kropla" podchodzi bliżej na odzianych w plug-suit stopach i jak szeleści taśma „kwarantanny", kiedy przez nią przechodzi. Gdy Shinji wreszcie usiadł za nią i objął ją ramionami, odprężyła się nieco, ukojona jego ciepłem, ale na razie nie wydała z siebie nic ponad westchnienie zmęczenia.

„Kto wie, jak wiele mogłoby się inaczej potoczyć, jakbyś to zrobił ostatnim razem…?" wyszeptała, rozmyślając.

„To chyba pytanie, które sam sobie ostatnio dość często zadawałem…"

„Taa, wiem," zgodziła się. „Ale dla mnie to był decydujący punkt zwrotny. Byłam zdezorientowana, wystraszona, zła, zraniona jak nigdy przedtem – kiedy przyszedłeś mnie zobaczyć, część mnie wrzeszczała żeby to przyjąć, przynajmniej ten jeden raz, żeby pozwolić ci złagodzić ten ból, chociaż trochę. Ale tego nie zrobiłam. Już nie wiem, czy, albo jak mocno bym z tym walczyła, gdybyś i tak próbował. Ale tego nie zrobiłeś. A kiedy się odwróciłeś i odszedłeś, poczułam się… pusta.

„A jak się teraz czujesz?"

„Nie wiem. Bolało. Najpierw bolało jeszcze bardziej niż ostatnim razem. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że to możliwe. Ale potem…" Mały uśmiech zaigrał jej na ustach. „Ona tam była…"

„Asuka," westchnął Shinji. „To była tylko…" nie skończył zdania, gdy ona zrównawszy się z nim, spojrzała mu w twarz z całą determinacją, jaką mogła zgromadzić.

„Ona tam była, Shinji!" zapewniła, nie tylko jego, ale też i siebie. Może to i nie była prawda, ale ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej chciała teraz myśleć, było to, że był to tylko wymysł jej wyobraźni. „Trzymałam ją w ramionach! Czułam ją…" przerwało jej łkanie, gdy osunęła mu się w ramiona w wyczerpaniu. „A potem znowu musiałam dać jej odejść…"

Czy Shinji nie mógł wymyśleć lichej próby uspokojenia jej, czy celowo siedział cicho – nie wiedziała, ale była mu za to wdzięczna. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, że był przy niej.

„P… po prostu nie wiem, czy jeszcze długo wytrzymam. To tak bardzo boli. A jakby jej strata nie była dość okropna, nie wolno mi nawet jej opłakiwać otwarcie. Nie! Zamiast tego muszę się zachowywać, jakby nic mi nie było i nic się w ogóle nie stało! Ja… ja…" Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że zaczęła wrzeszczeć, póki nie zacieśnił swych objęć by ją uspokoić. „Mam już tego dość. Mam dość ukrywania bólu. To było coś, czego już nigdy nie chciałam znowu robić. Ale teraz nie mam wyboru."

„Chyba muszę się przyzwyczaić, że mogę ją widzieć tylko w myślach i wspomnieniach," kontynuowała w końcu cicho. „Wiem, że w pewnym sensie ona zawsze jest przy mnie. Ale to – ciężko żeby to zastąpiło rzeczywiście widzenie ją codziennie, patrzenie, jak rośnie, zbieranie nowych doświadczeń, których nigdy nie mogłabym sobie wyobrazić. A wspomnienia są takie kruche. Z czasem umykają i pamięta się tylko kawałki i cząstki czegoś, czego nigdy nie chciało się zapomnieć."

„Wiesz… dzielenie się wspomnieniami z innymi pomaga zatrzymać te kawałki i cząstki."

„Ale… przecież właśnie teraz to ro…?"

„Nie ze mną," wyjaśnił. „Myślę, że nie możesz zrzucić z serca wszystkiego, co chcesz albo musisz, mówiąc to komuś, kto już czuje dokładnie to samo. Może to dlatego nie mogłaś przedtem ze mną rozmawiać."

„Może…"

Pocałował ją w tył głowy. „Chodź," powiedział, powoli stając z powrotem na nogi. „Chodźmy do domu. Może wtedy oboje będziemy gotowi…"

----------------

Jej koledzy z NERV-u mieliby pewnie kłopoty z uwierzeniem, że ich major, która była naocznym świadkiem Drugiego Uderzenia, stawiła czoła tylu Aniołom, wskoczyła bez wahania na bliski wybuchu chodzący reaktor jądrowy i co prawda nie miała najbezpieczniejszego stylu jazdy, musiała wziąć głęboki oddech, nim zgromadziła siłę by otworzyć pokój w swoim własnym mieszkaniu. I to uczucie niezbyt się polepszyło, gdy zobaczyła postać, która siedziała skulona na łóżku.

„Shinji mówił, że chciałaś pogadać," wyjaśniła Misato, gdy podeszła bliżej i w końcu usiadła obok milczącej dziewczyny. Gdy kilka sekund minęło bez reakcji, kontynuowała. „Nie mam za dużo doświadczenia w takich rozmowach. Ritsuko nie jest taką, co by się dzieliła problemami emocjonalnymi, a poza nią… no, nigdy nie miałam tylu przyjaciół poza nią. Ale jeśli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, wysłucham cię."

Asuka zamknęła oczy, ale wciąż nie odpowiadała. Misato zrobiło się dosyć nieswojo przez to milczenie. To prawda – nie miała w tym dużego doświadczenia; jeśli już, to była przyzwyczajona do chłonięcia pocieszenia, a nie przynoszenia go. Ale jeśli mogła, chciała pomóc tej dziewczynie.

'_Nie. „Młodej kobiecie",_' przypomniała sobie.

Jednakże nie chciała za bardzo naciskać na swą podopieczną. Shinji powiedział, że to jej pomoże, tak jak jemu pomogło tamtego wieczora, ale jeśli Asuka nie chciała rozmawiać, to…

„Wiesz… wiesz o Aki, prawda?" cichy głos zakończył wszystkie myśli, szybko każąc im odejść. Kiwając głową, Misato zachęciła ją, by mówiła dalej. „Ona… n… nie jestem pewna, gdzie zacząć…"

„Może od początku?"

Asuka odwzajemniła uśmiech, choć tylko lekko, ale nie dała się namówić na to by zacząć od _tego_ początku. „Wiesz, po tym jak się urodziła, jak ją pierwszy raz trzymałam, pomyślałam sobie, że nigdy jej nie puszczę. Że zawsze przy niej będę, zajmując się tym pięknym małym życiem w moich ramionach. Oczywiście to było niemądre. I robiłam kupę błędów. Ale… zawsze miałam szansę się zrehabilitować. Ale… ale nie tym razem…"

Łkanie zakołysało jej ciałem, gdy ciągnęła. „Cza… czasem sobie myślę, że byłoby łatwiej, jakby… jakby… umarła. Wtedy bym przynajmniej wiedziała. Coś by po niej zostało. Nawet jakby z jakiegoś powodu jej ciało zginęło, to byłoby tyle rzeczy, które mogłaby po sobie zostawić. Ale teraz… teraz nie ma nic oprócz wspomnień Shinjiego i moich. Ona po prostu nigdy nie istniała." Gdy łzy spadały swobodnie, Asuka znów skryła twarz w ramionach. „I… i nigdy nie będzie…"

Misato wyciągnąwszy z wahaniem lewą rękę, objęła nią luźno ramię Asuki. Potrafiła podejmować decyzje w walce w ułamkach sekund, ale obecnie po prostu nie wiedziała co zrobić albo powiedzieć żeby pocieszyć rudą. „No… nigdy nie wiadomo. Może… może jeśli zrobicie to w odpowiednim czasie…"

Mogłaby się walnąć za tę niemądrą próbę już zanim Asuka potrząsnęła głową. „Nawet jakbyśmy znali dokładny czas co do ułamków sekundy, nawet jakbyśmy niesamowitym cudem idealnie trafili z tym czasem, nawet jakbyśmy połączyli dokładnie ten sam plemnik i komórkę jajową, to ona nigdy nie będzie tą samą osobą. Mogą być inne, ale to już nigdy nie będzie ona…"

„Jaka ona była?" spytała nagle Misato, nim znów mogła nad nimi zapaść cisza.

„Hę?"

„Może nie mam szansy jej spotkać, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę jej poznać," wyjaśniła z uśmiechem. „Nie będzie już istniała tylko we wspomnieniach Shinjiego i twoich, ale też w moich. I może kiedyś będziemy też mogli powiedzieć innym. Wtedy będzie istniała w umysłach i sercach wielu ludzi. Nie chciałabyś tak?"

Zajęło to Asuce chwilę namysłu, ale w końcu skinęła głową. „Ale… myślałam, że Shinji…?"

„Tak, trochę mi opowiedział. Ale na pewno możesz sporo pomóc w wypełnieniu tego obrazka."

„Obrazka?" zachichotała z tego lekko. „Zawsze lubiła rysować obrazki. Chyba wszystkie dzieci lubią, ale nam naprawdę latały dookoła tony kartek z równie dużą ilością wariacji nas jako patyczkowe ludziki."

„Mała artystka, hm?"

„Miała dużo po mnie, może więcej, niż to było dla niej dobre. Czasem mogła być całkiem zawzięta. Zawsze sama chciała się ubierać, zanim skończyła trzy latka i, jak możesz się domyślić, z nienajlepszym skutkiem. To często były na nią o wiele za duże ciuchy. I w końcu zrezygnowaliśmy z próbowania jej kazać nosić skarpetki i buciki, chyba że jechaliśmy do ruin, gdzie było za dużo rzeczy, na których mogłaby sobie zranić stópkę przez nadepnięcie na nie."

„Wygląda na to, że aż za dobrze owinęła was sobie wokół palca."

„Och, nie wiesz nawet połowy," zaśmiała się Asuka. „Dzięki Bogu, że nigdy nie zdawała sobie sprawy, a przynajmniej nie użyła w pełni władzy, jaką nad nami miała. Ledwo możliwe było jej czegoś odmówić, a żeby to dostać, musiała się tylko uśmiechnąć." Głos nieco jej ucichł, gdy jej oczy znów zapatrzyły się bardziej w dal. „Miała uśmiech, który potrafił roztopić nawet najzimniejsze serce."

„I to było warte…?"

„Wszystkiego," dokończyła Asuka, nim zdążyła to zrobić Misato. „Myśl, że już nigdy go nie zobaczę…" Potrząsnęła głową. „Przepraszam. N-nawet nie jestem pewna, czy potrafisz to zrozumieć."

Zauważając, że robi się spięta, Misato wiedziała, że zaskoczyła ją, gdy przyciągnęła ją do siebie. „Nie, może nie potrafię w pełni zrozumieć. Nie jestem matką i kto wie, czy w ogóle będę, więc nie potrafię pojąć, jak to jest mieć dziecko, a tym bardziej jak to jest je stracić." Wokół jej ust zaigrał smutny uśmiech, gdy zajrzała w zdumione oczy Asuki. „Ale wyobrażam sobie, jak by to było stracić jedno z was. A ta myśl jest już dla mnie dość bolesna."

Teraz z kolei Asuka zaskoczyła panią major, nagle rzucając się na kobietę. Misato odwzajemniła uścisk bez wahania. To prawda, te dzieci stały się jej kimś najbardziej kiedykolwiek zbliżonym do jej własnych. Tyle że nie były już raczej dziećmi. Ale nawet dorośli potrzebują czasem postaci rodzica. Sama dobrze o tym wiedziała.

Nie troszczyła się zbytnio o czas, więc nie wiedziała, jak długo obejmowała w milczeniu Asukę, póki ruda nagle nie podskoczyła.

„Ćś," entuzjastycznie nadstawiając uszu, uciszyła Misato, nim ta mogła spytać, co się stało. „Słyszysz?"

Naśladując swą podopieczną, Misato słuchała dźwięku, który na początku umknął jej uwadze, ale szybko zadawała sobie pytanie, jakim cudem. Dźwięki wiolonczeli Shinjiego wypełniły mieszkanie w taki sposób jak nigdy przedtem. Szybkość i lekkość wydawały się nie pasować do instrumentu, ale jakoś udawało mu się zachować te nuty w harmonijnej melodii.

„Co to?" zdziwiła się Misato.

Jednakże Asuka tylko uśmiechnęła się promiennie. „Wesoła piosenka."

----------------

„I jesteś pewna, że będzie mu smakować?"

„No, nie znam gustów Ikariego, ale to dość popularne. Ale to nie takie łatwe do przyrządzenia, a przynajmniej nie dla początkujących. O ile wiem, wcześniej nie za często gotowałaś, co?"

„Myślę, że nie będzie problemu," zapewniła Asuka z widocznym rozbawieniem. „W końcu jestem wielka Asuka Langley Sōryū! Już teraz mam tyle talentu, co inni po latach doświadczenia!"

„Mm… skoro tak mówisz…" Hikari wciąż była nieco zaskoczona nagłą zmianą zdania rudej w tej sprawie. Choć na pewno nie miała nic przeciwko nowoodkrytemu entuzjazmowi przyjaciółki. „Ale jeśli mimo wszystko będziesz chciała, żebym ci pomogła…"

„To wtedy…" Głos Asuki zamarł, a mina jej spochmurniała. Podążywszy za jej wzrokiem, Hikari zauważyła, że w polu widzenia pojawił się pewien sklep z zabawkami. Jej przyjaciółka zwolniła kroku, gdy się do niego zbliżały, póki nie zatrzymała się zupełnie.

„Asuka?"

„Możesz chwilę poczekać?" zapytała matowym głosem.

„Mm, pewnie, ale…" Ale nim Hikari zdołała dokończyć, Asuka była już w środku.

Minęło ledwie parę minut, nim wróciła, tuląc teraz w ramionach rudowłosą lalkę – tą, w którą się niegdyś wpatrywała.

„O, jaka słodka!" zgodziła się Hikari. „Ale myślałam, że nie lubisz 'czegoś tak dziecinnego'?"

Usta Asuki wygięły się w pogodny uśmiech. „No, ta jest szczególna," powiedziała, głaszcząc lalkę po główce.

Ku ich zaskoczeniu, główka podążyła za jej ręką, gdy opadła na bok. Najwyraźniej niektóre ze szwów, które ją umocowywały, były poluzowane, utrzymując w ciele tylko około połowy główki.

„Co za tandeta!" oskarżyła brunetka. „Powinnaś dostać zwrot pieniędzy albo ją wymienić!"

Ale, co dziwne, wydawało się to tylko zwiększyć zachwyt Asuki, gdy jej śmiech poszerzył się, jakby właśnie wygrała los na loterii.

„Nie, sama się tym zajmę," zawołała radośnie.

Hikari szybko zamknęła usta, gdy zauważyła, że gapiła się na przyjaciółkę. Co było takiego szczególnego w lalce, że wolała ją sama naprawić niż dostać nową? Nawet jeśli powinna jej jakoś przypominać jej matkę, jak na początku myślała. Chyba że ona _należała_ do jej matki, ale jak by się tu znalazła lalka jej matki?

„To jakiś rzadki okaz kolekcjonerski?" Asuka nigdy nie wydawała się potrzebować pieniędzy, ale było to jedyne rozwiązanie, na jakie mogła wpaść.

„W pewnym sensie…" odparła, mamrocząc, ruda, nie spuszczając oczu z zabawki. „Jedyna w swoim rodzaju."

----------------

„_Ale… Aki… ja… ona musi mnie nienawidzić…"_

„_Asuka, zawsze byłaś wspaniałą matką. Ona za bardzo cię kochała żeby cię w ogóle nienawidzić. Nienawidziła tylko widzieć cię smutną."_

„Nieoczekiwana rozmowa, łagodnie mówiąc," skomentował Fuyutsuki, podczas gdy nagranie dalej odtwarzało się w tle.

Jego towarzysz jednakże nie okazywał zaskoczenia, które nawet on na pewno odczuwał. Gendō nie spieszył się też z odpowiedzią, więc Kozō nie był pewien, czy Komandor go w ogóle usłyszał, czy po prostu zignorował, koncentrując się raczej na dialogu pomiędzy dwojgiem pilotów.

„Myślisz, że to może zagrażać scenariuszowi?" spytał Ikari, zaskakując swego wiernego podkomendnego niezwykłym, choć ledwie słabym, śladem niepewności w głosie. Tuż po zmianie planów w jego interesach z powodu „utraty" Włóczni Longinusa ktoś inny się do nich wtrącający nie był oczywiście zbytnio pożądany.

„W innej sytuacji powiedziałbym, że miała halucynacje pod wpływem Anioła, a on włączył się w to, zgadując o czym – a był to czysty strzał, lecz najwyraźniej poprawny. Ale to, że ktoś próbował ukryć przed nami tę komunikację, stawia sytuację w całkiem innym świetle."

Znów nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, ale tym razem wątpił, żeby jego słowa były tłuczeniem grochem o ścianę. Oczy młodszego mężczyzny były nie do odczytania za okularami, które odbijały jasne światło monitora w prócz tego ciemnym biurze, ale Kozō i tak wyobrażał sobie złość w nich. Tajemnica, w którą nie był wprowadzony i o niej nie wiedział, a przy tym prawdopodobnie sabotująca, nie była czymś, do czego Gendō Ikari był przyzwyczajony, a co dopiero lubił.

„Co z tym zrobimy?" uprzedził go Podkomandor. „To mimo wszystko może być jakiś zbieg okoliczności. Szczególnie że nie ma żadnego racjonalnego wyjaśnienia ich słów. Wyniki ostatniego dogłębnego badania fizycznego mają mniej niż miesiąc i Drugie okazało się wtedy nadal być dziewicą. Ostatnie testy nie wykazały żadnych zmian w równowadze hormonalnej ani też żadnych innych oznak ciąży. Nigdy też nie widziano jej z dzieckiem ani zwierzęciem, które mogłaby 'adoptować'. Nie może, ani nigdy nie mogła być 'matką'."

„Nie," zgodził się Ikari pod nosem, tym niemniej Fuyutsuki to usłyszał. „A przynajmniej jeszcze nie."

„Słucham?"

„Na razie nic z tym nie robimy," oznajmił głośniej Gendō miast powtórzyć, o czym myślał. „Ale powinniśmy mieć ich na oku. Cokolwiek to znaczy, jeśli będą próbować wtrącać się w nasze plany, to my wtrącimy się w ich."

----------------

Skrzywił się lekko na ból, który przeszył jego ciało i instynktownie sięgnął do bandaża na lewej stronie klatki piersiowej.

„Ostrożnie, to żebro jest złamane," przypomniał mu mężczyzna, którego znał jedynie jako „Doktorka". „Kamizelki kuloodporne mogą uchronić przed śmiercią, ale nie przed zranieniem. A szczególnie nie takie lekkie jak twoja."

Zachichotał ordynarnie, ignorując to, że ból narastał z każdym uniesieniem klatki piersiowej, gdy usiadł na łóżku. „Gdybym wiedział, że jestem warty tylko takiego nowicjusza, to pewnie użyłbym lepszej. Już myślałem że po mnie, kiedy nie mogłem sięgnąć po mój 'pistolet awaryjny', ale paczuszki z krwią i mój mały pokaz aktorstwa najwyraźniej wystarczyły żeby go zmylić."

„Nie próbował się upewnić, że wykonał zadanie?" zapytał Doktorek, patrząc gniewnie na papieros, który wyjmował z paczki w ubraniach obok i umieścił go w ustach.

„Nawet mnie nie sprawdził," powiedział, wzruszając ramionami i zapalił tytoń, ignorując ciche potępienie przez Doktorka palenia w tym opuszczonym, acz wciąż sterylnym otoczeniu. „Musiał być taki dumny ze swoich umiejętności strzeleckich, że nie wierzył, że mogłem przeżyć. Gdyby mi to tak nie ułatwiło sprawy, poczułbym się prawie urażony, że wysłali takiego gościa."

„Jesteś pewien, że nie puścili cię celowo? To nie w ich stylu żeby robić takie błędy."

„Te rzezimieszki to nie JSSDF. Wiesz, jak to działa: Wynajmuje się kogoś, kto wynajmuje kogoś, kto wynajmuje kogoś. Konspiracja ma swoje plusy, ale pewien brak jakości w tych kanałach to częsta wada, którą powoduje zapewnianie tajemnicy. I jeśli to oznacza, że nie muszę myśleć jak się pozbyć ciała i przekazanie fałszywego 'misja wykonana', to na pewno nie będę narzekał."

„Wiesz, mogłeś po prostu całkowicie uniknąć tego bałaganu."

„Szczerze mówiąc," zaczął wyznanie, podczas gdy jął zakładać koszulę. „Już miałem pogodzić się z nieuchronnym. Poznałem prawdę, której dla siebie poszukiwałem, więc nie miałem powodów żeby tego nie zrobić. Ale wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest tylu innych, którzy też o nią walczą, pragnąc mojej pomocy bardziej, niż myślałem. Rozczarowanie ich byłoby nieuczciwe. Szczególnie kiedy dają ci kolejną tajemnicę do rozwiązania."

„Właściwie to mówiłem o zejściu trochę głębiej do podziemia i próbowaniu nie stanąć im znowu na drodze."

„Za dużo kłopotu, który w końcu okazałby się na nic. Ten sposób jest dużo bardziej preferowany," zaśmiał się, luźno owijając krawat wokół szyi. „Największą wartością dla szpiega jest dotarcie wszędzie i nie bycie zauważonym. Dla ducha to nie powinien być duży problem."

---------------------------------------

**Słowa od Jimmy'ego Wolka: **zieew Jaki dobry, długi sen. patrzy na zegarek Co, prawie rok? Ojej, ale ten czas niekiedy szybko leci, co?

Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym był przesadnie zadowolony z tego rozdziału. Osobiście uważam go za nieco stęchły ze zbyt powtarzającymi się motywami nie ciągnącymi akcji dużo dalej, uczuciem jakiegoś pośpiechu w środku, mimo długiego czasu pisania i sympatycznym niekompetentnym zabójcą na końcu. Ale z drugiej strony, kiedy to ja byłem zadowolony z jakiegoś rozdziału? **(jeśli naprawdę stać cię na więcej, to pójdź w me ramiona:-P – tłumacz)** W większości był on „przedstawianiem Aki bez wprowadzania jej", więc może być bardziej interesujący, skoro nie znacie jej tak dobrze jak ja :P

Zastanawiałem się gdzieniegdzie, czy nie dodać jakiejś sceny, na przykład Misato rozmyślającą nad swą rozmową z Hyūgą na temat budowy następnych EVA, Asuki lamentującej nad swoim okresem w inny sposób, itp, ale jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że też nie dodałyby nic nowego. **(a mnie to drugie by się podobało… niby drobiazg, ale… Jimmy zawsze buduje arcydzieła z drobiazgów - tłumacz)**

Podczas gdy mógłbym bez problemów napisać rozmowę telefoniczną w całości po niemiecku, tak jak to powinno być, ale chyba wtedy większość z was dużo by z niej nie załapała. :P **(Ja, ja… też nie… - tłumacz)**

Chociaż nie jest to arcyważne, pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie dać Shinjiemu przetłumaczyć.

Co do Misato hackującej Magi, nie jestem pewien, jak bardzo mija się to z prawdą. Widzimy, jak robi to w EoE, chociaż mogło to być z „pomocą" Kajiego. Chyba bezpiecznie będzie założyć, że ma chociaż trochę umiejętności i skoro nie do końca jej się udało, to nie tak, że sugeruję, iż była ona drugim Iruelem.

Gwałt na umyśle to coś, co często uważa się za „najtrudniejsze do opisania". Może to ta część o „gwałcie" jest takim wrażliwym tematem, ale czy jako pisarz naprawdę powinno się wstydzić dodawania konieczniego elementu sadyzmu, żeby postacie cierpiały, szczególnie kiedy potem stają się silniejsze? Przynajmniej ja tego nigdy nie rozumiałem, a w zasadzie czekałem na to z niecierpliwością. **(i nic dodać, nic ująć. Oczywiście się zgadzam – tłumacz)** Po prawdzie skończyło się raczej WAFF-owo, ale nie o to mi chodziło. Jakkolwiek okrutnie może to dla niektórych zabrzmieć, po prostu kocham tę scenę, szczególnie w niepociętej wersji, nie z powodu tego, co dzieje się z Asuką, ale z powodu możliwości wejrzenia w nią, które dostajemy.

I jeszcze raz: Przepraszam, że to tak długo zajęło. Nie „spałem", jak to było zasugerowane wyżej, ale obawiam się, że nie byłem też aż tak aktywny, jak bym mógł, chociaż prawdopodobnie całkiem sporo to nadrobiłem w ostatnich miesiącach. **(taa, żebyście widzieli wtedy jego tempo Oo I co, Jimmy, tak trudno pisać szybko a dobrze? – tłumacz)** Teraz wszystkie pozostałe rozdziały są już w dość dużym stopniu spisane (wszystkie na razie ponad 7000 słów) **(wyjaśniam, że Jimmy pisze wszystkie rozdziały jednocześnie, skupiając się oczywiście na najbliższym – tłumacz) **– poza następnym. Nie żebym miał go jeszcze mało (właściwie to dobrych 2000 słów ponad resztę), ale najprawdopodobniej będzie dużo dłuższy **(świetnie, bo zapowiada się na najlepszy ze wszystkich - tłumacz)**, więc po raz kolejny trochę to zajmie (chociaż, miejmy nadzieję, że nie kolejne 11 miesięcy **(nawet o tym nie myśl… - tłumacz)**). Ale potem między każdym kolejnym nie powinien mijać dużo więcej niż miesiąc **(łuhuuuu! – tłumacz)**.

Podziękowania dla moich korektorów – Tarage'a, dana01 i Zeroasalimita.

**Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	8. Wychowanie

**Druga próba**

**Rozdział 8: "Wychowanie"**

. .  
.

Wciąż było jeszcze ciemno w tych wczesnych godzinach. Mgła wkradała się przez ziemie w doliny regionu Hakone, obejmując ruiny niegdyś dumnego miasta Tokio-3. Nie dał się słyszeć żaden dźwięk, żaden ptak nie śpiewał jeszcze swej pieśni, nie obudziły się jeszcze nawet zawsze obecne cykady. Każda istota w domu zamieszkanym przez pojedynczą rodzinę i w jego pobliżu jeszcze spała.

Przynajmniej dopóki - już całkiem znajomy - płacz nie zakłócił porannej ciszy.

"Mmm... Shinji..." wymamrotał zmęczony głos. "Shinji!"

"C-co jess...?" odpowiedział niemniej zmęczony głos. "Jeszsze pięć minut, 'kej...?"

Ponieważ jej wcześniejsze lekkie trącanie stopą nie przyniosło pożądanego skutku, Asuka postanowiła kopnąć go trochę mocniej. "Twoja kolej..."

Shinji westchnął, gdy usiadł powoli z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami. "Jak to możliwe, że to zawsze moja kolej?"

"Bo jesteś najlepszym ojcem i mężem na tym świecie, który dla swojej rodziny zrobiłby wszystko."

Wyszczerzył się ze znużeniem. Jej słowa byłyby prawdopodobnie bardziej zachęcające, gdyby nie był _jedynym_ ojcem i mężem na tym świecie - i gdyby nie używała już tego zdania tak często, że było ono już niczym więcej niż tylko sennym mamrotaniem. "Najpewniej i tak jest głodna, więc ty też sobie nie pośpisz."

Chichocząc tylko z cichego warczenia, które otrzymał w odpowiedzi, powoli wstał. Nie miał ochoty kłócić się o coś, przeciwko czemu tak naprawdę nic nie miał - a przynajmniej nie _tak_ bardzo. Pewnie, że też chciałby zostać troszkę dłużej w ciepłym, wygodnym łóżku i modlił się o noc, którą znów mógłby wreszcie całą przespać. Ale Asuka miała rację w jednej kwestii: Dla swojej rodziny zrobiłby wszystko.

Zanim się spostrzegł, był już przed drzwiami z tą znajomą tabliczką w kształcie serca. W dniu, w którym wrócili ze szpitala, przekreślił swoje imię i zastąpił je imieniem nowej właścicielki tego pokoju. Od tamtego czasu minęło troszkę więcej niż dwa miesiące.

Wciąż pamiętał, jak długa była droga powrotna. Asuka przez cały dzień odmawiała rozstania się z dzieckiem, choćby nie wiadomo ile razy powtarzał jej, że dużo bezpieczniej będzie skorzystać z fotelika dziecięcego. Gdyby tego dnia Asuka kłóciła się w swój zwyczajowy sposób, mogłoby mu się udać jej to wyperswadować. Ale nie miał szans z wciąż zmęczonym, lecz błogim uśmiechem, który nosiła przez cały czas, więc wreszcie poddał się, gdy cicho poprosiła go, żeby po prostu jeździł nadzwyczaj ostrożnie.

By zaspokoić inne żądanie, którego nigdy nie byłby w stanie odrzucić, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do "Pokoiku _Aki_".

Szybko podszedł do łóżeczka, gdzie jego mała córeczka wołała o uwagę. Delikatnie podniósłszy zawodzącą dziewczynkę, kołysał ją lekko. Już zauważalnie urosła przez ten krótki czas, ale wciąż wydawała się taka delikatna. Jednakże nie było tak źle jak na początku, gdy obawiał się skrzywdzić ją każdym nieprawidłowym dotknięciem.

Jego palce przejechały kojąco po małej plamce brązowych włosów, gdy wdychał słodki zapach pudru dziecięcego, który ją otaczał - przynajmniej przez większość czasu.

"Ćśś," zagruchał Shinji, gdy odwrócił się, by wyjść z pokoju. "Damy ci coś do jedzenia, hm?"

Nie widział, czy to jego ciepło i uspokajanie, czy też rzeczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej żądania miały zostać spełnione, ale jej płacz złagodniał do cichego kwilenia.

Kiedy weszli do sypialni, Asuka usadowiła się już w pozycji siedzącej, z plecami na poduszce ustawionej przy oparciu na głowę, tak jak niemal oczekiwał. Wymienili tylko porozumiewawcze uśmiechy, gdy ostrożnie przekazał ich dziecko w oczekujące ramiona swojej żony, nim sam wrócił do łóżka.

Asuka także wyszeptała kilka uspokajających słów, gdy przesunęła Aki w swoich objęciach i podciągnęła górę pidżamy. Gdy obserwował, jak przykłada ona usta Aki do swojej piersi i zaczyna karmić niemowlę, trzymając ją ostrożnie i pieszcząc tył jej główki; nie mógł się powstrzymać od wpatrywania się w dwie najważniejsze istoty w jego życiu, odwzajemniając zadowolony uśmiech żony, gdy w końcu zatracił się w tym widoku.

"I na co się gapisz?" Asuka nie zadała tego pytania zbyt groźnym tonem, ale wyrwało go ono wreszcie z transu. Zaprawdę, nigdy nie straciła tego uśmiechu. "Nie jesteś zazdrosny o własną córkę, co?"

Zachichotał lekko i potrząsnął głową. Jak na kogoś, kto zawsze nazywał go hentajem, na pewno miała zbereźny umysł, myśląc o czymś takim nawet w tej sytuacji.

"Nie," powiedział. "Ale jak was tak widzę, zawsze mi się przypomina, jak bardzo was kocham..."

"Baka," uciszyła go, nim napotkała jego usta w szybkim pocałunku. "Gdyby mi się to tak bardzo nie podobało, to bym cię walnęła za bycie tak delikatnym."

Znów zachichotał, nim jego ton stał się trochę poważny. "Cieszę się tylko, że karmienie jej piersią naprawdę zdaje egzamin - i jak dotąd tak dobrze. Ale ciągle nie jestem pewien, czy wystarczy, dopóki nie będzie mogła jeść czegoś konkretnego.

"Więc co chcesz zrobić? Poszukać w końcu krowy?"

"No, kozę łatwiej by było przetransportować..."

"Kozie mleko? Próbujesz mi zatruć dziecko?" powiedziała z uśmieszkiem. Zauważywszy, że Aki przestała ssać, położyła sobie dziecko na ramieniu i lekko poklepywała małe plecki. "Poza tym, do tej pory nie narzekałaś, nie?" zapytała Asuka dziecko przy zgodnym beknięciu jej córki.

"Och, to nie fair, kiedy obie sprzymierzacie się przeciwko mnie," próbował narzekać Shinji, choć nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. Martwił się o całą sprawę karmienia piersią, nie tylko o to, czy młode ciało Asuki jest zdolne do wyprodukowania wystarczającej ilości mleka, by zaspokoić Aki, albo czy dziecko dobrze je przyjmie, ale także dlatego, że dowiedział się, iż może to być bolesne dla matki.

Oczywiście, Asuka natychmiast to zlekceważyła. Przyznała, że to "trochę dziwne uczucie", ale szybko dodała, że zdolność prawdziwego _poczucia_, jak zapewnia swojemu dziecku substancje odżywcze, była znacznie bardziej intensywna niż jakakolwiek możliwa niewygoda. W tym sensie **rzeczywiście** czuł lekką zazdrość.

Ale choć nie mógł dzielić ze swoją córką tak intymnej więzi, będzie robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by okazać Aki swą troskę.

"A skoro już nie śpimy," zaczął w końcu, a jego wzrok padał przez okno na przemijającą ciemność wczesnego poranka. "to może pojedziemy?"

Asuka skinęła z uśmiechem głową, nie podnosząc wzroku, gdy delikatnie gładziła włoski swojego dziecka, które zasnęło już ponownie w jej ramionach.

.  
.  
---------.

"No, sporo czasu minęło..."

"I ostatnim razem nie było raczej za dobrze..."

"Ale udało nam się wszystko poukładać, a teraz..."

"Chcielibyśmy wam kogoś przedstawić."

Z tymi słowy Asuka pokazała tobołek w swych ramionach rozległemu morzu, które błyszczało w promieniach wczesnoporannego słońca, i odgarnęła fałdę koca z policzka dziecka. "To jest nasza córka. Świecie: To jest..." Pokazała przelotnie mężowi krzywy uśmieszek.

"To jest Aki Ikari!"

.  
.  
---------.

"Dalej czujesz się nieswojo bez sztucznego oświetlenia?"

Najpierw Asuka nie była pewna, co miał na myśli. Ale gdy spojrzała przed siebie na ciemne sylwetki tego, co kiedyś było Neo Tokio-3, wspomnienie o rozmowie powróciło, choć wtedy miasto nie było w ruinach, a w oddali nie było olbrzymiej bezcielesnej głowy Rei. Prawdę mówiąc, była z nimi dokładnie tutaj.

Trawiaste wzgórze poza granicami miasta wydawało się zachęcać ich do skończenia wycieczki, a czas płynął, gdy tylko tam siedzieli, ciesząc się widokiem i wzajemną bliskością, w cieniu drzew za nimi. W końcu słońce zaszło i na ciemniejącym niebie jedna po drugiej zaczęły się pojawiać gwiazdy. Aki spała już głęboko w ramionach matki, gdy zapadła noc, ale jej rodzice wciąż nie mieli jeszcze ochoty wracać do domu, próbując zachować tę romantyczną scenerię tak długo, jak to możliwe. Ciepło letniego dnia odpływało bardzo powoli, więc Asuka nie martwiła się jeszcze, że wkrótce zrobi się za zimno dla małej.

"Chyba się do tego przyzwyczaiłam do pewnego stopnia. Ale tam już **nie** ma ludzi, więc mój argument jest aktualny," Asuka odpowiedziała sucho na pytanie męża, opierając mu głowę o ramię. Ale gdy zerknęła w górę, na jej ustach pojawił się mały uśmiech. "Chociaż ty też miałeś rację. Niebo jest teraz dużo piękniejsze."

Ciężko było tak nie uważać. Nawet mimo przedzielającej je czerwonej smużki gwiazdy świeciły jasno, nietknięte niczym, co działo się na tej małej planecie. Ale nawet w obliczu tak przytłaczającej demonstracji bezmiaru, Asuka nie czuła się zastraszona czy malutka. Czuła się raczej mile widziana jako jego część.

"Rei mogła mieć w sobie nawet więcej z filozofki niż wtedy myślałam. A może nawet ona sama nie myślała."

Tym razem to Shinji był zaskoczony. "Hę?"

"Pamiętasz, co powiedziała o tym, że ludzie przetrwali, bo nauczyli się panować nad ogniem, żeby uciec przed ciemnością? Pewnie miała po prostu na myśli, że korzystanie z nauki przez ludzi, co nam pozwoliło ewoluować w to, czym się staliśmy, zrodziło się ze strachu. Ale ciekawe, czy nie może się to też odnosić raczej do czegoś w środku ludzkiego serca. Że bez ognia, tego światła wewnątrz nas, skończylibyśmy pochłonięci przez ciemną samotność."

Ciche westchnienie sprawiło, że opuściła wzrok na tobołek w swoich ramionach i uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła i poczuła, jak Aki przez sen próbuje wtulić się w ciepły biust matki. "Mam tutaj swoje najjaśniejsze światło. I będę bronić ją przed ciemnością, tak jak ona broni mnie. Jestem pewna, że dopóki siebie mamy, nic nie może nam zrobić krzywdy."

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

"Ałć! Aki! Aki, przestań, proszę!" Asuka skrzywiła się, gdy wyczerpujący ból powrócił raz jeszcze. "A! Aki, robisz mamie krzywdę!"

Jednakże lekkomyślne dziecko w jej ramionach nie mogło zrozumieć znaczenia jej błagalnego tonu. Asuka próbowała jedną ręką ostrożnie wyplątać pasemko rozpuszczonych włosów z uścisku córki, ale bliskie położenie i obawa przed przypadkowym upuszczeniem dziecka przy zmianie sposobu trzymania Aki pozostawiła jej tylko pracę czubkami palców. I jak na kogoś tak małego, jej córeczka była dość silna. Aki spojrzała wielkimi oczami na matkę, gdy próbowała wsadzić schwytane włosy do swojej uśmiechniętej buzi.

W końcu Asuka się poddała. "Shinji!"

"Co się..." odkrzyknął z piętra, ale urwał, gdy wszedł do pokoju Aki i zobaczył żonę w tarapatach. "Znowu cię ciągnie za włosy?" zapytał o to, co oczywiste, podchodząc już, by pomóc.

"A?" Aki spojrzała na niego z zakłopotaniem, gdy przytrzymał ją i wyplątał rude pasemka z jej rączki. Nim mogła zacząć płakać po utracie "zabawki", Shinji ostrożnie wziął ją z ramion Asuki i przytulił.

"Czego ona w ogóle zawsze chce z moimi włosami?" zapytała wyczerpana Asuka, choć pytanie nie było skierowane do nikogo konkretnego.

"No, na pewno jej się podobają," zgodził się mimo to Shinji, z uwagą umieszczając Aki w łóżeczku. "W końcu ładnie pachną i są tak jaaasnorude." Wyolbrzymił ostatnie słowa, łaskocząc swoją małą dziewczynkę, która odpowiedziała dzikim wierzganiem i szerokim śmiechem na buzi.

"Nie drażnij jej za bardzo," mruknęła Asuka, raczej na niego nie patrząc, okręcając sobie włosy między palcami. "To jej pora na drzemkę, właśnie dlatego chciałam ją położyć do łóżeczka."

"Dobra, dobra," wyszeptał teraz, gdy okrył córkę kocykiem i złożył pocałunek na jej małym czole. "Słodkich snów, Aki."

Dziecko zakwiliło trochę, gdy zniknął jej z oczu, ale zmusił się, by to zignorować. Odwrócił się do Asuki i podszedł bliżej, ale zatrzymała go, nim mógł objąć ją ramionami. "Shinji?" zapytała cicho. "Możesz iść po nożyczki do włosów?"

"Hę? Obcinaliśmy włosy dopiero parę dni temu," zdumiał się.

Asuka westchnęła głęboko. "Wiem. M... myślę, że może lepiej będzie, jak stracę trochę więcej."

"E? Chcesz powiedzieć...?"

"No, to będzie praktyczniejsze. Znaczy się, ile razy już zapomniałam odgarnąć włosy, szczególnie jak płacze w nocy?" Odwróciła się do niego, w jakiś sposób zdobywając się na słaby uśmiech. "I przecież to nie tak, że kochasz mnie tylko z powodu moich długich, falistych włosów, co?"

Wciąż się w nią wpatrywał, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, czy była co do tego pewna, ale po chwili odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i powoli skinął głową.

"No dobra. Przygotuj się, będę u ciebie za chwilę."

.  
.  
---------.

Asuka oglądała się, siedząc na krzesełku przed lustrem w łazience. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć sentymentowi jaki czuła do tego widoku samej siebie, wiedząc, że kolejny aspekt jej życia miał się zakończyć. Spięła się, gdy zobaczyła, jak Shinji zbliża się za nią i wybiera parę nożyczek z ich przyborów fryzjerskich.

"Więc jak...?"

"Nie-nie za bardzo," przerwała mu ostrzej, niż miała zamiar. Jej ramiona natychmiast znowu opadły. "Tylko tak, żeby ona... no, żeby nie mogła ich tak łatwo dosięgnąć. N-nie wiem... do ramion?" Westchnęła pokonana. "Może trochę wyżej...?"

Skinął tylko głową.

Asuka zamknęła oczy, gdy przystąpił do pracy. Nie chciała tego widzieć. Już i tak ciężko było słuchać nieustannego klekotania nożyczek, gdy zdejmowały z niej znajomy ciężar. Zajęło jej całe lata zapuszczenie ich i dbanie o nie, i zawsze była dumna ze zdrowych pasemek, rozkoszując się komplementami na temat swoich włosów, jeszcze zanim przyjechała do Japonii, gdzie wyróżniały się jeszcze bardziej dzięki swojemu naturalnie jasnorudemu kolorowi. A teraz była to tylko kwestia paru minut, nim Shinji uczynił ostatnie cięcie.

"Okej, chyba skończyłem," obwieścił.

Wzięła dwa głębokie oddechy, niepewna, czy naprawdę _chce_ zobaczyć rezultat, ale potem, z wahaniem znów otworzyła oczy.

W zasadzie to wykonał całkiem przyzwoitą robotę. Jej włosy zatrzymywały się teraz tuż nad jej ramionami w kilku ładnych pasemkach, trochę krótszych po bokach. Ale to było jakieś dziwne uczucie: uwierzyć, że osobą patrzącą na nią z lustra była rzeczywiście ona sama. Niemal z roztargnieniem przejechała ręką po pozostałościach swojej rudej grzywy.

"Wyglądam staro..." oznajmiła ze znużeniem.

"Nie," powiedział Shinji z dodającym otuchy uśmiechem, gdy pochylił się ku niej. "Wyglądasz jak matka..."

I z jakiegoś powodu pozbycie się tych wszystkich kłopotliwych włosów nagle nie wydawało się już wcale takie złe.

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

"No, tylko nie znowu!" jęknął Shinji, trzymając swą córkę z dala od siebie, gdy pędził z nią do łazienki. Gdyby jej mina typu "O-o!" nie wystarczyła, by powiedzieć mu, co właśnie zrobiła, to smród na pewno tak.

Asuka była właśnie zajęta napełnianiem pralki drugi raz tego dnia, gdy wpadli, kierując się prosto do stołu do przewijania.

"Znowu?" spytała natychmiast, tak wykończona jak on. "Trzeci raz od rana!"

"Wiem," narzekał Shinji, zdejmując już kombinezonik Aki. "Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to jednak będziemy musieli dzisiaj jechać po więcej pieluszek."

"Zastanawiam się raczej, gdzie wrzucać te wszystkie zużyte! Nie możemy marnować benzyny na codzienne wycieczki na śmietnik."

"Może powinniśmy używać szmacianych?"

Asuka wskazała na stosy ubrań u jej stóp. "I mieć jeszcze więcej prania?" Popełniła błąd, podchodząc do nich, akurat gdy Shinji zdjął pieluszkę. "Ooch," zacisnęła powieki, próbując rozproszyć smród, machając, podczas gdy Aki tylko chichotała z dziwnych min, jakie robili jej rodzice. "Czyżby miała coś nie tak z trawieniem?"

"Obawiam się, że nie," potrząsnął głową, wycierając swoje dziecko po wyrzuceniu pełnej pieluszki do "pojemnika na odpady radioaktywne", jak mieli obecnie w zwyczaju nazywać kosz z pokrywą. Tymczasem Aki tylko machała paluszkami na zdegustowanych rodziców, gdy nakładano puder dziecięcy.

"Ale też często puszcza pawie," zauważyła Asuka, spoglądając znów na stos ubrań, gdzie na jej ulubionej koszulce można było łatwo zobaczyć wczorajszy obiad Aki.

"Może po prostu dajemy jej za... HEJ!" zaprotestował Shinji, gdy został odepchnięty przez żonę na bok.

"Ja się tym zajmę," oznajmiła, biorąc świeżą pieluszkę ze stosu.

"Ale ona zawsze jęczy, jak ty to robisz! Za ciasno je zakładasz!"

I rzeczywiście, mina Aki zmieniła się w lekki grymas, gdy jej matka naprężyła klejące paski. Asuka, jednakże, pozostała wierna swojej twardej postawie.

"Nie, zakładam je w sam raz! Ty je zakładasz za luźno! Może jej to trochę dłużej zająć, zanim będzie jej w nich wygodnie, ale przynajmniej potem nie będzie wyciekać, co byłoby dużo gorsze dla nas wszystkich!" wyjaśniła Asuka, przebierając córkę, która, potwierdzając słowa matki zapominała już o niewygodnej ciasnocie, gdy podniesiono ją ze stołu. Uniesiona w przytulnych ramionach mamy szybko powróciła do swojego energicznego "ja"...

Na jakieś dziesięć sekund.

"ZNOWU?" jęknęli zgodnie jej rodzice.

Wzdychając, Asuka zaczęła raz jeszcze rozpinać sweterek. "Przypomnij mi, ile musimy poczekać, zanim będziemy mogli spróbować nauczyć ją korzystać z nocnika?"

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

"Wróciłem!" zawołał w dom Shinji, gdy zsunął buty i odstawił na bok wiadro z niezbyt imponującym wynikiem jego wyprawy na ryby. Głośny płacz Aki wisiał w powietrzu, więc gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, pomyślał, że Asuka go po prostu nie usłyszała.

To, że ta interpretacja była daleka od poprawnej, stało się widoczne, gdy jego żona wpadła do przedpokoju, kołysząc ich malutką córeczkę na ramieniu. Spojrzenie w spuchnięte, zaczerwienione oczy Asuki tylko zwiększyło wrażenie, że coś tu było okropnie nie w porządku.

"Shinji!" wychlipiała na skraju histerii. "Chciałam już iść cię szukać! Ch-chyba jest chora! Ja - ona -"

Shinji nie tracił czasu i szybko pokonawszy przestrzeń między nimi, objął jedną kojącą ręką swą zdenerwowaną żonę, która natychmiast wtuliła mu twarz w ramię, zaś drugą położył na plecach swojego cierpiącego dziecka. Czując, że Asuka uspokoiła się nieco, ostrożnie wziął od niej Aki i zmierzył dziecku ręką temperaturę, ale nie znalazł żadnych objawów gorączki.

"C-cały czas płacze," powiedziała Asuka, pociągając nosem. "Ale nie ma nic w pieluszce i nie jest śpiąca, ani głodna. I choćbym nie wiem ile ją nosiła, ona się nie uspokaja."

"Próbowałaś smoczka?" próbował zachować rozsądek Shinji, ocierając mokre łzy i ślinę z podbródka Aki.

Asuka potrząsnęła głową. "Tak bardzo się ślini, że bałam się, że mogłaby mieć przez niego kłopoty z oddychaniem. Ale też nie wygląda na to, żeby coś połknęła."

Skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości, gdy delikatnie wepchnął badający palec do buzi córki, na którym natychmiast ją zacisnęła. Jej szczęki nie były na tyle silne, by zrobić mu krzywdę, ale jej reakcja była jeszcze jednym objawem tego, co przypuszczał. "Pewnie po prostu chce czegoś do gryzienia."

"Do gryzienia?"

Shinji spróbował swego najbardziej zapewniającego uśmiechu w odpowiedzi na jej osłupiałą minę. "Chyba ząbkuje," wyjaśnił. "Nie wygląda na to, żeby już wyszły, ale to chyba może być lada dzień. Powinniśmy gdzieś mieć gryzaczek, to mogłoby złagodzić..." Urwał, gdy zauważył, że Asuka nie podziela jego entuzjazmu, lecz osuwa się wyczerpana o ścianę. Drżąca ręka powędrowała do jej czoła.

"Z-ząbkuje?" wydyszała, nim łkanie zakołysało jej ciałem, gdy łzy utworzyły strużki na jej twarzy.

Zaniepokojony Shinji sam opadł na kolana, uważając, by utrzymać Aki wyważoną w swoich ramionach, która również obserwowała matkę zmartwionymi oczami. "Asuka..."

Ale ona tylko się wzdrygnęła. "M-myślałam... a potem ona po prostu..." Potrząsnęła głową. "Powinnam wiedzieć. Powinnam wiedzieć, ale to mi nawet nie przyszło do głowy. Co... co ze mnie za matka?"

"Asuka, nie mów tak. Nie jesteś złą matką tylko dlatego, że nie umiesz natychmiast odczytać każdego znaku, jaki ci daje."

"A-ale to nie jest dawanie jej złej zabawki albo... albo próbowanie jej nakarmić, jak chce tylko, żeby ją przytulić. Powinnam to wiedzieć!"

"Ćśś," próbował ją uspokoić, uwalniając swój palec i kładąc jej rękę na policzku, osuszając łzy pociągającej nosem kobiety. "Ile spałaś w nocy?"

"C-co?" pociągnęła nosem Asuka, wyraźnie zaskoczona na pozór niezwiązanym pytaniem.

"Zauważyłem, że często leżysz i nie śpisz, jakbyś ciągle czekała, że ona w każdej chwili zacznie płakać," wyjaśnił Shinji, zmieniając pozycję tak, żeby delikatnie kołysać Aki na swoim prawym kolanie, która już wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz znowu zacząć zawodzić.

"N... nie wiem," przyznała w końcu Asuka. "Jestem... Ciągle się boję, że może mnie potrzebować w każdej chwili. Każdy drobny dźwięk nie pozwala mi zasnąć, w oczekiwaniu, że usłyszę więcej." Westchnęła z wściekłym grymasem; znak dla Shinjiego, że się beształa. "Chyba często po prostu sobie wszystko wyobrażam."

"No i proszę," zgodził się. "Jesteś po prostu zmęczona. Aki chyba śpi już dużo lepiej niż ty przez ostatnie kilka tygodni."

"A!"

Ten dźwięk sprawił, że oboje spojrzeli na swoje dziecko, które także sięgało do Asuki z zatroskanym spojrzeniem w swoich jasnobłękitnych oczach.

"Widzisz?" spytał Shinji z uśmiechem, gdy jego żona zamknęła przestrzeń między rękami dziewcząt. "Ona też nie lubi widzieć, jak jej wspaniała matka jest smutna."

To wreszcie wydobyło z Asuki krótki śmiech. Shinji dał jej krótki pocałunek, nim ciągnął szeptem. "Idź odpocząć. Ja się nią zajmę przez resztę dnia."

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

Po raz ostatni Shinji sprawdził zawartość garnków na kuchence, nim był dostatecznie zadowolony i odwrócił się, by wyjść z kuchni. Gdy wszedł do salonu, zobaczył dwie kobiety jego życia naprzeciwko siebie.

Asuka leżała na brzuchu z głową opartą na lewej ręce, gdy wpatrywała się w błyszczące oczy ich córki. Aki była na swoich małych rączkach i kolankach, huśtając się niepewnie w górę i w dół, gdy obserwowała matkę ze swojej "maty treningowej". Rozłożyli tam na podłodze puszysty koc, gdzie mogli mieć oko na dziecko, podczas gdy ono mogło czynić próby raczkowania na miększym podłożu niż dywan.

Między matką a córką, jednakże, nie było zwyczajnych zabawek, które obecnie leżały rozrzucone na kocu za małą dziewczynką, lecz kartka papieru i pudełko kredek świecowych, z których niebieska znajdowała się w malutkiej rączce Aki - w drodze do buzi.

"O nie, nie, nie, to nie do jedzenia!" wtrąciła się szybko Asuka, zamykając rączkę Aki swoją własną i przyłożywszy ją do kartki, przejechała nią po jej powierzchni, tak że wosk utworzył kółko. "Zobacz, jeździsz tym po kartce i rysujesz ładne kolorowe kreski."

"A!" Oczy Aki rozszerzyły się, a jej wolna rączka klaskała o podłogę w podnieceniu tym nowym niesamowitym odkryciem i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy podniosła wzrok na swoją utalentowaną matkę, która potrafiła tworzyć takie cuda.

Shinji, jednakże, obserwował tę scenę z dużo bardziej zatroskanego punktu widzenia. "E..."

"O, hej," Asuka odwróciła głowę, gdy go zauważyła. "Obiad gotowy?"

"Taa, ale... Asuka, ja... e..."

Oczy jej się zwęziły. "Co?"

Westchnął - matowy ton jej głosu ostrzegał go przed nieuniknionym. "Ach, nic..."

"Co, baka?" naciskała na niego bardziej agresywnie, ale nie aż tak groźnie by przestraszyć Aki, która dalej ciekawsko badała kredkę w swojej rączce.

"No... nie sądzisz, że to trochę za wcześnie, żeby rysowała obrazki?"

Asuka tylko przewróciła oczami. "Jasne, że nie namaluje drugiej Mona Lisy, ale na pewno podoba jej się, jak widzi, że może coś stworzyć, nawet jeśli to tylko kupa dzikich kresek."

"Taa, ale obawiam się, że nie tylko na kartce, ale też na ścianach, na dywanie, na ubrankach... no i oczywiście na buzi," stwierdził, wskazując na ich córkę, która już znowu próbowała posmakować wosku.

Zaskoczona Asuka obróciwszy się błyskawicznie, raz jeszcze chwyciła małą rączkę. "Och, Aki, nie! Mówiłam ci, że to nie do jedzenia!" błagalnie powtórzyła wcześniejsze pouczenie, ale biorąc pod uwagę ciekawską minę dziecka, z tym samym opłakanym skutkiem, Asuka westchnęła pokonana.

"No to, skoro jesteś taka głodna, to lepiej chodźmy," mruknęła do dziecka, podnosząc Aki i wstając. "Tata w końcu zrobił obiad."

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

Stoczyła wiele zacietych bitew, walczyła przeciwko potwornym wrogom, walczyła na skraju śmierci dla dobra całej rasy ludzkiej (i własnego ego). Ale żadna z tych bitew nie zbierała takiego żniwa z jej siły woli, nie przywiodła jej tak blisko do przyznania się do porażki, jak chwile gdy stawała twarzą w twarz z tą ostateczną bronią: Jasnobłękitnymi oczami córki.

"Nie patrz tak na mnie," błagała cicho Asuka, kołysząc Aki w ramionach, gdy niosła ją do łóżeczka w przyciemnionym już pokoju. "Wiesz, że czas już spać."

"E?"

Asuka westchnęła ze zmęczeniem, ale jednocześnie nie mogła się powstrzymać od uśmiechu, gdy Aki przechyliła główkę na bok, tuląc się w próbie zyskania więcej współczucia. Instynkt macierzyński, czy nie, jakoś była całkiem pewna, że jej mała tylko udawała nieświadomość, w rzeczywistości dość dobrze wiedząc, że był to najwyższy czas, by zakończyć dzień.

Jej mała... właściwie to nie była już tak mała jak kiedyś. Asuka zawsze przewracała oczami, słysząc rodziców lamentujących, że dzieci rosną im tak szybko, ale teraz, gdy sama stała w obliczu szybkich zmian, miała trochę więcej wyrozumiałości dla takich wypowiedzi. Aki wyrosła już z trzech kombinezoników, a ten różowy, w który teraz była przyodziana, także zaczynał się już rozciągać. Drobna warstwa brązowych włosów stała się raczej gęsta i podobnie długa - przy szyi zwisał jej swobodnie z dobry cal.

I nie była to tylko kwestia rozmiaru. Raczkowała już po domu i ogrodzie tak szybko, że Asuka czuła się niemal staro, musząc dotrzymywać kroku energicznej dziewczynce zawsze, gdy tylko Aki za bardzo interesowała się aż za smacznie wyglądającymi małymi przedmiotami, otwierała drzwi, które prowadziły do zewnętrznego świata albo na schody, czy inne cudowne wysokości.

Wreszcie jakiś czas temu dali jej prawdziwe jedzenie - to jest, o ile mieściło się ono jej w buzi. To nie tak, że jej się to nie podobało - wręcz przeciwnie. Za pierwszym razem, gdy Shinji próbował ją nakarmić, tak bardzo machała rączkami w radości z pierwszego kęsa, że niechcący trafiła w miskę na jej krzesełku pod takim kątem, że wywinęła ona koziołka w powietrzu, obryzgując mu swoją zawartością bluzkę, nim wylądowała mu na twarzy.

Asuka wciąż musiała chichotać ze wspomnienia Shinjiego pokrytego marchewkową papką - on na pewno nie. Tym niemniej, karmienie wciąż było lepszą opcją. To nie tak, że nie potrafiła trzymać łyżeczki, i oczywiście nie tak, że była niezdolna wepchnąć sobie coś do buzi rękami, choć koordynacji nadal jej na pewno brakowało. Ale najważniejsze było to, że często by zapominała o tym, co ma w rączkach, albo celowo zaczynała się tym bawić, więc karmienie jej było znacznie mniej czasochłonne niż wycieranie całej kuchni (jak również samej dziewczynki).

Jednakże to tylko kwestia czasu, nim ta mała łobuziara w jej ramionach nauczy się i tego.

Ale Asuka nie czuła kłującego uczucia smutku, które zazwyczaj przychodziło z troskami niektórych rodziców o zmiany. Nie, czuła podniecenie, dumę za każdym razem, gdy widziała Aki czyniącą nowe odkrycia, poznającą nowe fakty o wielkim świecie dookoła, nabywającą nowe zdolności. W końcu była to jej córka, jej dzieciątko. Widzieć, jak kwitnie, było największym dokonaniem Asuki.

Rudowłosa matka aż do tej pory nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że nuci kołysankę dla już ziewającej dziewczynki, która zaprzestała wreszcie oporu i przyjęła do wiadomości, że czas spać. Aki zupełnie nie protestowała, kiedy jej matka ostrożnie położyła ją do łóżeczka i po wyśpiewanej kolejnej linijce piosenki powieki jej się zamknęły. Asuka uśmiechnęła się na ten spokojny widok, raz jeszcze pieszcząc brązowe loki córki.

"Gute Nacht, mein Schatz." Ostatni pocałunek w czoło dziecka, a potem jak zwykle poszła do wyjścia, by dać jej spać. Ale tym razem nie zaszła daleko.

"Naj!"

Asuka natychmiast okręciła się w miejscu. "Co?" Po zaledwie dwóch wielkich krokach stała z powrotem przy łóżeczku, gdzie bardzo rozbudzona Aki chichotała na jej widok. "Czy ty właśnie powiedziałaś...?"

"Naj!"

Z rozszerzonymi oczami znów podniosła córkę, a na jej ustach, które wciąż pozostawały otwarte z zaskoczenia, powoli kształtował się dumny, szeroki uśmiech.

"Shinji!" wrzasnęła. "SHINJI!"

Ledwie kika sekund zajęło mu wparowanie do pokoju ze spanikowaną miną. Musiał pomylić pośpiech w jej zawołaniu z jakimś nagłym wypadkiem, co było też widoczne w jego głosie. "C-co się stało?" wydyszał.

Poczucie winy, jednakże, było ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej myślała Asuka. "Powiedziała swoje pierwsze słowo!" wykrzyknęła, promieniejąc, nie myśląc nawet o przepraszaniu za przestraszenie go.

Shinji westchnął z ulgą. "A, to wszystko? A ja już myślałem..." urwał, gdy jej słowa wreszcie dotarły do jego wyższych funkcji mózgowych. "Zaraz, co?!"

"Powiedziałam jej dobranoc, a ona próbowała powtórzyć," wyjaśniła Asuka, nie spuszczając oczu z chichoczącej dziewczynki w swoich ramionach, która wyraźnie cieszyła się dodatkową uwagą, którą dzisiaj na nią zwracano.

Shinji, jednakże, podrapał się po głowie, wyglądając na raczej sceptycznego. "Pewnie po prostu trochę za bardzo interpretujesz jej dźwięki. Ona zawsze trochę mamrotała, no nie? Trochę za wcześnie, żeby mówiła."

"Słyszysz ty to?" Asuka nie zawracała sobie głowy bezpośrednią odpowiedzią i po prostu zwróciła się do Aki. "Twój tata nie wierzy, że umiesz już mówić. Ale my mu pokażemy, nie?"

"Uch?" zagruchało dziecko.

"Powiesz 'mama'?"

"Asuka," wtrącił Shinji, na wpół wzdychając.

Ona, jednakże, nadal go ignorowała. "No dalej, powiedz 'mama'," błagała.

"A?"

"'Ma-ma'."

"Asuka, zmuszanie jej nic nie..."

"Amam!"

W pokoju natychmiast zapadła cisza, nie licząc niewinnego śmiechu dziesięciomiesięcznej, gdy te sylaby opuściły buzię Aki.

"Widzisz?" promieniała Asuka.

"To... rzeczywiście... uch... zaskakujące," przyznał Shinji, ale raz jeden żona zignorowała go, miast napawać się tym, że miała rację.

"Powiesz 'tata'?" namawiała dalej dziecko, które kołysała w ramionach, promieniejąc z dumy ze swojej mądrej córki. "'Ta-ta'."

Nie rozczarowała się. "Baga!"

Dwoje niemal dorosłych spojrzało na siebie z identycznym zaskoczeniem, ale podczas gdy u Asuki zmieniło się ono w rozbawienie, u Shinjiego stało się raczej - bojaźliwe? "Ona naprawdę nie powiedziała właśnie tego, co ja myślę, że powiedziała, prawda...?"

Asuka, jednakże, była zbyt zajęta śmianiem się, by odpowiedzieć. Ale złagodniało to w słaby uśmiech, gdy czuła przy sobie małe ciało i zauważyła, że jej ramiona zacieśniają się trochę bardziej wokół Aki, tuląc ją.

Kolejne "pierwsze" za nią...

Okej, więc może jednak było pewne ukłucie bólu...

Ale tylko takie naprawdę, naprawdę małe.

Naprawdę.

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

"Dwa tygodnie..."

Niezbyt rozumiejąc znaczenie słów, które mamrotał do siebie, gdy siedział zgarbiony nad swoim biukiem, ciekawość Asuki wymagała dowiedzenia się więcej.

"Hę?"

Shinji podskoczył lekko, najwyraźniej nie zauważając jej w drzwiach, póki się nie ujawniła. "O, cześć. Skończyłaś na dzisiaj?"

"Taa, mam nadzieję," ziewnęła Asuka. "Śpi mocno i chyba wkrótce pójdę za jej przykładem."

Słońce jeszcze nawet zupełnie nie zaszło, ale czuła się bardziej zmęczona niż po niekończącej się sesji treningowej. Czemu nikt jej nie powiedział, że zajmowanie się małym dzieckiem może być takie wyczerpujące?

"To czemu nie pójdziesz do łóżka?" zaproponował, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Shinji. "Pójdę do ciebie, jak tylko skończę."

Potrząsnęła głową. "Nie musisz się spieszyć, pewnie i tak już nie zauważę, jak wejdziesz," mruknęła, czując jak powieki znów stają się cięższe. "Tylko... o co ci chodziło z 'dwoma tygodniami'?"

"A, to..." Usta Shinjiego rozszerzyły się w małym uśmiechu. "Za dwa tygodnie to będzie rok."

"Rok od...?" powtórzyła w oczekiwaniu Asuka, póki nie zrozumiała. Jej senność została natychmiast odepchnięta na bok przez podekscytowanie, choćby tylko na chwilę. "To znaczy... urodziny Aki? Zapisywałeś daty?"

"No. Nigdy nie widziałaś?" spytał, unosząc prowizoryczny kalendarz, który, przynajmniej teraz, wydawał się składać tylko z jednego wielkiego miesiąca. "To już 351 dni."

"Czas tak szybko płynął. Zawsze sobie myślałam, że to tylko coś, co myślą starzy ludzie, jak nie mają nic lepszego do roboty, niż się starzeć. Ale dla nas chyba też się nie zatrzymuje," rozmyślała Asuka, uśmiechając się słabo. "Więc jeszcze dwa tygodnie, co? Pomyślmy, co nam potrzeba na przyjęcie? Oczywiście prezenty i tort, a, i dekoracje; mamy jeszcze balony?"

"Przyjęcie?" przerwał jej Shinji. "Myślisz, że to wszystko potrzebne? I tak jest jeszcze za mała, żeby mieć potem przyjemne wspomnienia."

"No i co z tego? Będzie fajnie! I jako dobrzy rodzice mamy oczywiście obowiązek robić zdjęcia z jej pierwszych urodzin, jak ma śliczny kapelusik i całą buzię wysmarowaną tortem, żeby ją tym torturować za parę lat."

Shinji zachichotał z tego. "No to chyba lepiej poszukam też kamery."

Asuka przyłączyła się do jego śmiechu, mierzwiąc mu włosy. "Och, uwielbiam, jak jesteś okrutny."

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

"Boże, naprawdę zaczynasz wyglądać jak Kensuke z tym czymś," jęknęła Asuka, nim musiała uniknąć uderzenia kamerą, gdy mąż, do którego się zwróciła, odwrócił się, nie odrywając jej od oka.

"Co? Przegapiłem nagrywanie jej pierwszego raczkowania, bo o tym nie pomyślałem i przegapiłem nagrywanie jej pierwszych słów, bo nie wierzyłem, że to faktycznie _są_ jej pierwsze słowa. Nie mam zamiaru przegapić też jej pierwszych kroków."

Asuka przewróciła oczami, potrząsając głową, gdy osunęła się o oparcie kanapy. Obok niej Shinji natychmiast skupił obiektyw z powrotem na ich córce, która podźwignęła się, by rozejrzeć się po stole, huśtając się nieco w górę i w dół, gdy wpatrywała się nieruchomo w leżącą na nim jej ulubioną piłkę, niczym lwica obserwująca ofiarę. Mała i o wiele za bardzo roztrzepana lwica. Asuka rozważała po prostu wręczenie jej zabawki w czerwono-żółte pasy, ale nauczyła się, że zepsułoby to Aki większość zabawy i znudziłaby się ona nią wkrótce po otrzymaniu jej w taki sposób. W najgorszym wypadku zaczęłaby nawet płakać, że popsuło jej się "zabawę".

To prawda, że miała zacząć chodzić. Rzeczywiście zrobiła już kilka chwiejnych kroków, trzymając się mocno mebli, albo rąk rodziców, ale jak dotąd nigdy zupełnie sama. Jednakże to była tylko kwestia czasu.

Więc Shinji zaczął przez cały dzień podążać za ćwiczeniami ich dziecka z kamerą, którą załatwił jakiś czas temu. Część Asuki uważała to za raczej słodkie, ale nawet ta część była powoli usuwana w cień przez tą, która uważała to za niesamowicie niemądre. I była też mała część, która zaczynała czuć się zaniedbywana...

"Daj już spokój. Robisz to już prawie trzy dni," narzekała. "Widocznie nie ma zamiaru zostać gwiazdą filmową."

"Wątpię," mruknął Shinji, nawet na nią nie patrząc. "To w końcu _twoja_ córka."

"COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ?"

Niemal upuścił kamerę, może nawet nie zdawszy sobie sprawy, że powiedział to na głos. Asuka już nad nim górowała, wkładając tyle wysiłku, ile mogła, w swój najbardziej zastraszający grymas i nie zawiódł on jej, jako że strach i dezorientacja były wypisane na jego twarzy.

"Mówisz, że jestem samolubna?!" oskarżyła go, gdy cofnął się dalej.

"N-no... nie... j-ja..." Dotarł do końca kanapy i zsunął się, póki jeszcze mógł.

Ale ona ścigała go nadal. "Że zawsze muszę stać w blasku reflektorów?!"

"K-kochanie, ja..." słabo próbował ją uspokoić, a Asuka musiała uważać, żeby nie wyrwał jej się uśmiech. Używali takich pieszczotliwych słów tylko wtedy, gdy zachowywali się delikatnie do przesady dla zabawy, albo gdy jedno (on) próbowało uspokoić drugie.

"Że chcę być wychwalana przez każdą oddychającą istotę na tej planecie?!"

Niemalże przycisnęła go już do ściany, choć on wciąż próbował cofnąć się dalej, gdy ona spojrzała mu gniewnie prosto w oczy. "N-nie, oczywiście, że nie..."

"Nie?" wzdrygnęła się nagle, wkładając w swój głos więcej rozczarowania niż trzeba. Teraz już nie mogła ukryć szerokiego uśmiechu, gdy nie pozostawiła mu żadnej drogi ucieczki. "Myślałam, że do tej pory przynajmniej na tyle mnie znasz."

Osunął się z westchnieniem, gdy wreszcie zrozumiał ten figiel i nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu.

"Po tak długim czasie, ciągle..." urwała, gdy odwróciła się i odkryła, że ma zablokowaną drogę.

Aki tylko uśmiechnęła się na jej zdumioną minę. "Mamam?"

Poprzednie rozbawienie zmieszało się z nieskończoną ilością dumy, a ponowny szeroki uśmiech Asuki nie był już wywołany głupiutkim żarcikiem. Cała sprawa nie zajęła dłużej niż kilka sekund; dziewczynka nie mogła w tym czasie przyjść na czworakach, a tym bardziej wstać bez pomocy.

Zza jej pleców dobiegło westchnienie. "No i znowu przegapiłem."

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

Aki zaśmiała się głośno, wyraźnie ciesząc się chodzeniem po śmiesznym podłożu, trzymając oboje rodziców za ręce. Oczy miała utkwione w swoich stopach, które wgłębiały się w ziarenka piasku za każdym razem, gdy robiła chwiejny krok. Albo była całkowicie nieświadoma otoczenia, albo, co było też dość prawdopodobne, nie przejmowała się nim, nie wiedząc o przerażającym widoku czy nawet nienormalności ukrzyżowanych EVA, czy olbrzymiej głowy w oddali.

"I że nawet zapach jej nie przeszkadza..." zastanowiła się na głos Asuka.

"No, to jej pierwszy raz na plaży," rozumował Shinji. "A przynajmniej pierwszy raz, jak nie jest na rękach i większość czasu śpi. Więc to po prostu kolejna nowość dla ciebie do odkrycia, co?"

Z tym ostatnim zdaniem napotkał szczerzącą się buzię Aki, gdyż dziewczynka, choć wątpliwe, żeby zrozumiała wiele z rozmowy, była w stanie rozpoznać po zmianie tonu, że mówił do niej. Oswobodziwszy rączkę z dłoni matki, wskazała na coś przed sobą.

"Mama łoła!" wykrzyknęła trzpiowato.

"Mama-co?" zapytała Asuka, ale jedyną odpowiedzią było to, że dziewczynka oswobodziła się też z uchwytu ojca i zaczęła biec.

Wtem, ku jej przerażeniu, Asuka zrozumiała. Przy swoim bardzo ograniczonym słownictwie Aki więcej niż raz użyła słowa "mama" jako synonimu dla czegoś czerwonego. Jej serce niemal się zatrzymało, gdy zobaczyła, jak jej córka biegnie ze śmiechem w stronę morza LCL.

"Nie, Aki, czekaj!"

Instynktownie skoczyła przed siebie, by złapać dziecko, nim zetknie się ono z cieczą, nim stanie się... taka jak oni...

Ale nagle odkryła, że coś ją przytrzymało. Wpatrując się w Shinjiego ze zdumieniem i niedowierzaniem, próbowała się wyzwolić, żeby uratować...

"Pozwól jej," powiedział, niewiarygodnie spokojny, jakby wszystko było w porządku. "Tu jest dość płytko."

"Ale..." Wreszcie uciekła z jego uchwytu, ale zobaczyła, że było już za późno - Aki biegała, chlapiąc dookoła, wyraźnie zdumiona "mama-wodą". Nic się nie stało.

Ramiona Asuki opadły z ulgą, ale było jej też niesamowicie głupio z powodu jej bezzasadnego ataku paniki. Oczywiście, że nic się nie stało. Znajdowali się w kontakcie z LCL tysiące razy, nie będąc przy tym sami do niego natychmiast sprowadzeni. Ale od kiedy to wszystko się wydarzyło... Żadne z nich nigdy go nie dotknęło, od kiedy uciekli z morza.

Naturalnie, wciąż robiło jej się niedobrze na myśl o tym, czym naprawdę było to, w czym tak beztrosko biegała jej córka, ale, oczywiście, Aki nie mogła tego wiedzieć.

Nigdy tak bardzo nie zazdrościła córce jej niewiedzy.

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

"Aki, nie guzdraj się, proszę!"

Półtoraroczne dziecko podniosło wzrok na zawołanie ojca, przyspieszając tempo swych chwiejnych kroków, by go dogonić. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, ściskając obiema rączkami swą nową własność w postaci kolorowanki.

Shinji próbował odwzajemnić ten uśmiech, ale raczej wymuszenie. Czułby się lepiej, gdyby mógł nieść córkę. Nie tylko byłoby tak dużo szybciej, ale i dużo bezpieczniej dla małej dziewczynki, która wciąż trochę niepewnie stała na nogach, szczególnie w takim otoczeniu. Ale jego ładunek z ich wyprawy na "zakupy" nadwyrężał już jego możliwości do maksimum.

Rozumiał, że przyjechanie tutaj było dla niej ekscytujące, ale, jak na jego gust, ruiny Tokio-3 były o wiele za bardzo niebezpiecznym miejscem, by szaleć. Ale gdyby trzymali ją tylko w domu i w ogrodzie, tym bardziej ciekawiłby ją świat na zewnątrz i kto wie, co by zrobiła, żeby go zobaczyć.

Ciężko powiedzieć, żeby _odrobina_ ciekawości była zbrodnią, przynajmniej dla dziecka w jej wieku. Ale chciałby, żeby nie obejmowało to wczołgiwania do każdej dziury, która groziła zawaleniem, szpiegowania za każdym rogiem i wspinania się na każdą stertę rozsypanego betonu tylko po to, by zobaczyć, co nowego i ekscytującego może ją tam oczekiwać.

To już wystarczyło, by martwił się o każdy jej krok. Wolałby raczej podjechać ciężarówką tuż pod sklep, ale ten obszar był jednym z najbardziej dotkniętych - gruzy niegdyś majestatycznych budynków czyniły ulicę niemal nieprzejezdną dla czegokolwiek poza napędem czterokołowym albo czymś na tyle wąskim, by przejechać przez mały korytarz, który pozostał z szerokiej ulicy.

A niestabilne otoczenie nie było nawet największym niebezpieczeństwem.

"Tata?" Jej ciekawski głos znów zatrzymał Shinjiego. Spojrzała na niego rozszerzonymi błękitnymi oczami i wskazała na coś lewą rączką. "Piesek?"

Jego wyćwiczone w walce zmysły natychmiast się wyostrzyły. Kierując oczy w tym kierunku, stanął obronnie przed córką, powoli opuszczając trzy pełne reklamówki na ziemię. Nie był za bardzo pewien, cóż to leżało nieruchomo za stosem gruzu i widać mu było tylko pomarańczowo-brązowe futro, ale czyhało na ich drodze, i nie będzie ryzykował ataku z zaskoczenia z jego strony.

"Zostań tu," uciszył Aki. "Zaraz wracam."

Zabrawszy zardzewiały, stalowy pręt, który był niegdyś częścią siatki budynku, ostrożnie zrobił krok w przód, modląc się, aby to było coś nieszkodliwego, co będzie przed nim uciekać na sam jego widok. Wydanie głośnego dźwięku mogłoby mieć ten sam efekt i oszczędzić dreszczy, ale mogło równie dobrze oznajmić czemuś mniej bezbronnemu ich obecność, i wolał w takim wypadku mieć moment zaskoczenia po swojej stronie.

Kiedy wspinał się na stos z bronią uniesioną nad głową obiema rękoma, by w każdej chwili uderzyć z pełną mocą, zaklął, gdy niechcący kopnął kamień, który zachrzęścił kilka razy po drodze w dół. Na szczęście, cokolwiek to było, musiało być albo głuche, albo pogrążone w głębokim śnie, albo...

... martwe.

Gdy dotarł na szczyt górki, gotów uderzyć, zauważył, że nie było już takiej potrzeby. To, co musiało być zbłąkanym kotem, leżało rozprute w kałuży krwi.

Świeżej krwi.

To nie krwawy widok tak bardzo zmroził mu krew w żyłach, ale raczej fakt, że to musiało zostać zrobione bardzo niedawno. Cokolwiek to zrobiło, zostało zapewne zaniepokojone - i najprawdopodobniej przez nich dwoje. Co oznaczało, że wciąż było w pobliżu.

Natychmiast odwrócił się, by poszukać Aki. Nastąpiła chwila panicznego szoku, gdy w miejscu, gdzie ją zostawił, zobaczył tylko jej nową kolorowankę, ale szybko uczuł ulgę, gdy rozpoznał jej sylwetkę próbującą się wspiąć na wielki kawałek roztrzaskanego narożnika. Znalazł się za nią w kilka sekund, wywołując pisk zaskoczenia, gdy zdjął ją z betonu, póki nie zdała sobie sprawy, że to on.

"Nie kazałem ci tam zostać?" Shinji dawał z siebie wszystko, by uformować swoją troskę w surowość, ale nie minęło wiele czasu, nim ta maska stopiła się pod jej niewinną miną. Z westchnieniem przyciągnął ją do siebie ze znużonym uśmiechem na twarzy. "Straszna z ciebie małpka, co?"

"Mapka!" zgodziła się radośnie Aki, chichocząc do niego.

"Chodź. Lepiej zobaczmy, że wracamy." Przesunął ją tak, że mógł trzymać ją jedną ręką, zgarbił się, by podnieść jej kolorowankę, i dał ją jej, a potem chwycił reklamówki wolną ręką. Nie był pewien, jakim cudem, ale najwyraźniej jego możliwości, nawet nadwyrężone do maksimum, wciąż dawały sobie radę z niewielkim dodatkowym ciężarem, pod warunkiem, że przybierał on postać małej brązowowłosej dziewczynki.

.  
.  
---------.

"Wróciliśmy!"

"'iśmy!" Aki dorzuciła swoje trzy grosze do jego powitania, gdy weszli, a szybkie tupanie wskazywało na to, że wybiegła przed ojca.

"Witajcie w domu!" odkrzyknęła Asuka z łazienki, gdzie szybko wytarła ręce i wyszła. Wyczerpanie, jakie spowodowało ostatnich kilka godzin pracy, szybko zostało zapomniane, gdy została natychmiast powitana przez zmierzającą ku niej dziewięćdziesięciocentymetrową rakietę.

"Mama!"

Promieniejąc, Asuka nie zawahała się schylić i pozwolić córce wbiec w jej otwarte ramiona. "Hej, hallo mein Schätzchen," powitała Aki, gdy podniosła żywotną dziewczynkę. "Dobrze się bawiłaś?"

Aki skinęła chętnie głową, a potem pokazała kolorowankę, którą trzymała. "Pać!"

"Oo, co to masz?" zapytała Asuka z nadmierną ciekawością.

"Kołołoanka!"

"Kolorowanka?" znów zapytała, udając nadzwyczajne zafascynowanie, kontynuując odgrywanie roli nieświadomego rodzica. "Znowu 'przekonałaś' tatę, żeby ci coś wziął?"

Zerknęła z uśmieszkiem na męża, który był zajęty rozpakowywaniem reklamówek. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, w żartach robiąc kwaśną minę w odpowiedzi na ukrytą połajankę. "To nie moja wina, że kiedy tego chce, to nie można się jej oprzeć. Ma to po tobie."

To, że nigdy nie była kimś, kto łatwo się rumieni z powodu komplementów, nie znaczyło, że Asuka nie wiedziała, jak się nimi cieszyć, nawet jeśli wychodziły tak swobodnie jak teraz. Uśmiechając się szeroko, skierowała uwagę z powrotem na dziewczynkę w swoich ramionach. "To może byśmy poszły na werandę i pokolorowały parę stron?"

"Jej!" pisnęła wesoło Aki, ale kiedy jej matka zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu, zaczęła się robić spięta. "Ciekaj!"

"Hę? Co się stało?" zapytała Asuka, doskonale wiedząc, czego jeszcze brakowało.

"Nie ma kedek!"

"Och tak, do tego są potrzebne kredki! Kompletnie zapomniałam! Jak dobrze, że jesteś taką mądrą dziewczynką!" pochwaliła córkę, czochrając jej włosy, by wywołać chichot. "Wiesz, co? Ty idź sobie wybierz obrazki, które chcesz teraz pokolorować a ja pójdę po kredki po krótkiej rozmowie z tatą, okej?"

"'kej," Aki skinęła głową i gdy tylko została postawiona na nogach, wydreptała na zewnątrz po walce z "ciężkimi" drzwiami, ale jako że była "dużą dziewczynką", udało się jej je otworzyć. Wciąż z tym uśmiechem dumy Asuce udało się oderwać od tego pokazu i podeszła do Shinjiego, który nadal był zajęty sortowaniem towarów.

"Więc jak tam podróż?"

Shinji westchnął, nie podnosząc wzroku znad swego zadania. "Wiesz, jak się czuję, kiedy zabieramy ją do miasta."

"Więc chętniej rozpuszczasz ją, żeby to wynagrodzić?"

"Nie rozpuszczam jej..."

"Jasssne, i dlatego dostaje coś za każdym razem, jak oboje jedziecie," drażniła się. Ale jej szeroki uśmiech zniknął, gdy jej próby uderzyły w niego niczym powiew wiatru uderzający w skałę. "Oj, daj spokój, to ty powiedziałeś, że będzie musiała częściej wychodzić, i jeszcze nie było poważnego wypadku."

"Jeszcze..." powtórzył cicho Shinji.

Asuka jęknęła. "Dobra, czym się tak naprawdę martwisz?"

"Hm?"

"Jak jesteś taki nieobecny, że nawet na mnie nie spojrzysz, jak ze mną rozmawiasz, to zwykle znaczy, że coś poważnego ci nie daje spokoju."

Teraz _już_ spojrzał, mrugając zaskoczony.

"Co? Czy dobra żona nie powinna znać nawyków męża?" zapytała z oburzeniem, choć tak naprawdę po prostu strzelała, jako że ślepiec by zauważył, iż coś z nim było nie tak. "Założę się, że robiłbyś też to całe zaciskanie rąk, jakbyś z nich teraz nie korzystał."

"Tak robię, jak się denerwuję przed podjęciem decyzji," zripostował matowym głosem.

"E... więc o czym to myślisz?" szybko zmieniła temat.

"Myślałem sobie, że..." Urwał na chwilę, by nabrać powietrza. "Może powinniśmy wzmocnić płot."

"Czemu? Wydaje się, że jest w dobrym stanie."

"Widziałem następnego. Ciągle świeży."

Teraz ramiona opadły jej tak jak jemu, gdy natychmiast zrozumiała jego słowa. Atmosfera nagle stała się napięta. "Czy Aki widziała...?"

Szybko potrząsnął głową. "Nie sądzę; zablokowałem jej widok ciałem, jak koło niego przechodziliśmy."

Asuka westchnęła ze złością, trzymając się, gdy po jej karku przeszedł nieproszony dreszcz. "To będzie szósty przez ostatnie kilka tygodni: Dwa króliki, kot, mała małpa, nawet pies, a teraz..."

"Znowu kot," dokończył Shinji. "A przynajmniej tak myślę, sądząc po szczątkach. Może to znowu przechodzi tamto stado dzikich psów. W zeszłym roku nie zostały na długo, ale..."

"Ale masz rację. Może powinniśmy polepszyć naszą obronę."

Shinji nagle potrząsnął głową. "Mimo wszystko, to bez sensu. Zabijają, ale zostawiają ofiarę... Czy to nie jest nietypowe zachowanie dla zwierzęcia?"

Asuka słabo zmusiła się do uśmiechu. "A czemu tylko ludzie mieliby mieć choroby umysłowe?" Potem wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując wyrzucić potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo z głowy, nie chcąc, by siedzało jej w umyśle podczas zabawy z córką. "No, dokończymy później. Lepiej nie zostawiać Aki samej za długo."

Jakby wykrakała, na zewnątrz wybuchnął głośny pisk.

Szok przez moment wrył zatroskanych rodziców w ziemię, nim popędzili do drzwi na werandę. Kolorowanka leżała otwarta na stole, ale Aki nie siedziała na ławce przed nim. W ogóle nigdzie nie było jej widać.

"Aki?"

Panika, która kotłowała się w Asuce, rosła z każdą sekundą, gdy gorączkowo śledziła okolicę w poszukiwaniu śladu jej małego dziecka - bez skutku. Serce jej podskoczyło, gdy usłyszała wyraźny śmiech Aki, co dziwne, wydający się dobiegać gdzieś z góry.

Tam! Gałęzie drzewa przy płocie poruszały się mimo braku wiatru! Asuka przebiegła krótki dystans z prędkością, która pobiła jej najlepsze czasy podczas treningu, napędzana strachem o córkę, który kazał jej zapomnieć o Shinjim, czy zastanawianiu się, jak Aki mogła się tam sama dostać.

Odpowiedź na to była raczej prosta: Nie zrobiła tego sama.

"Mama!" powitała ją wesoło dziewczynka. "Mapki!"

Aki śmiała się trzpiowato, nieświadoma tego, co rzeczywiście się z nią działo, gdy dwoje z jej skrzeczących nowych towarzyszy zabawy próbowało ją podnieść, trzymając ją za przedramiona, zawieszoną w powietrzu, gdy próbowali się wspiąć. Musiały w jakiś sposób wykorzystać niektóre gałęzie, które sięgały nad płotem, by się tu dostać. Trzeci makak wrzasnął zawzięcie na Asukę, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi, nawet gdy ułamał patyk i rzucił nim w nią. Ledwie nawet zauważyła, jak uderza on jej w czoło.

"AKI!" Podskoczyła, próbując złapać swoje maleństwo, ale jej palce jedynie otarły się o małe stópki. Natychmiast spróbowała jeszcze raz, lecz nie tylko znów jej się nie udało, ale też przegapiła lądowanie i potykając się, upadła na ziemię.

Zimna stal wydawała się miażdżyć jej serce, gdy z wysiłkiem stanęła na nogi, obserwując, jak zwierzęta wrzeszczą i przedrzeźniają ją, gdy miały już kontynuować ucieczkę - wraz z jej córką.

Nigdy w życiu Asuka nie czuła się tak bezradna.

To niemożliwe. To niemożliwe, żeby nic nie mogła zrobić.

Ale właśnie gdy rozważała prawdopodobieństwo wspięcia się za nimi na gładkie drzewo, w polu widzenia pojawiła się łopata.

Shinji wykorzystał odwrócenie uwagi, które zapewniła jego żona, by zbliżywszy się, nie będąc zauważonym, wykonać idealny zamach w kierunku jednej z małp, które trzymały Aki, przez co rozluźniła ona uścisk. Ciężar Aki był zbyt wielki dla drugiej i wyślizgnęła się ona z jej uchwytu. Kierowana czystym refleksem, Asuka rzuciła się do przodu i jakoś udało jej się złapać swą wciąż roześmianą dziewczynkę. Natychmiast pociągnęła ją w ciasny uścisk i wyrwały jej się łzy ulgi.

"Aki," wychlipiała, głaszcząc brązowe włosy. Coś, czego, jak się niemal obawiała przez kilka bolesnych chwil, nie mogłaby już nigdy więcej robić. "O Boże, Aki."

Nigdy przedtem nie czuła się tak bezsilna. Nigdy przedtem, nawet patrząc Śmierci prosto w oczy, nie czuła takiego strachu.

Kątem oka widziała, jak Shinji wymachuje łopatą, przepędzając małpy, i z głębin jej umysłu wyłoniło się stare przezwisko. "Niezwyciężony Shinji". Robiący wszystko to, czego chciała, a nie potrafiła. Odbierający sławę i chwałę, które powinny należeć do niej.

Ale dziś jej ego nie miało prawa głosu. Nie, kiedy ocalił jej maleństwo.

Śmiech brzdąca ustał w ramionach matki, gdy wreszcie mała zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie była tylko fajna zabawa.

"Mama nie pać," powiedziała smutno Aki, wycofując się odrobinę z uścisku Asuki i sięgając małą rączką do policzka matki w próbie naśladowania uspokajających gestów, których sama często przedtem doświadczała.

"Już dobrze. Już dobrze, Schätzchen," Asuka zapewniła dziecko, a głos wciąż miała tak drżący jak serce, podczas gdy jej oddech powoli znów się uspokoił. Rozejrzała się za mężem. "Shinji? Zacznijmy z tym płotem od zaraz."

Skinął tylko głową, zmierzając już do składzika na narzędzia. "Zacznę od ścięcia tego drzewa."

Odwzajemniła to skinienie z wdzięcznością.

Nigdy przedtem nie czuła się tak bezsilna. Nigdy przedtem nie czuła takiego strachu. I cokolwiek będzie trzeba zrobić, upewni się, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie się tak czuła.

. . --------------------------------.  
. .

Wbiwszy łopatę w ziemię, Asuka oparła się na niej, gdy otarła pot z czoła. Gorąco i praca pojedynczo były wystarczająco dokuczliwe, ale razem z pewnością dawały jej się we znaki, i potrzebna jej była przerwa, choćby na kilka sekund.

Oczywiście, skorzystała z niej też, by zajrzeć, jak zwykła od czasu do czasu, na werandę. To zawsze było normalne, że razem z Shinjim trzymali Aki przynajmniej w zasięgu wzroku, jeśli żadne z nich nie mogło się nią zajmować. I choć nie chciała, żeby łobuziara czuła się niczym pod stałym nadzorem, incydent z małpami parę miesięcy temu tylko uczynił ją bardziej ostrożną.

Tym większy był jej szok, gdy nie zobaczyła już swej brązowowłosej dziewczynki odbijającej piłkę, jak to robiła ledwie przed minutą. Na szczęście jej atak paniki trwał tylko sekundę, gdy dokładnie ta sama piłka wylądowała w ziemi u jej stóp.

"Kcem siem bawić!" Aki stała przed nią, robiąc kwaśną minkę.

"Nein, Schätchen, mówiłam ci, że muszę pracować. Nie mogę się z tobą bawić." Asuka uśmiechnęła się ze zmęczeniem. Bardzo dobrze rozumiała to, że jej dwulatce nudziło się, gdy matka pracowała, a tata był na rybach. To, wraz z pragnieniem odrobiny prywatności z mężem od czasu do czasu, były chwile, kiedy chciałaby móc po prostu zatrudniać raz na jakiś czas opiekunkę.

Aki prychnęła ze złością, choć wyglądała tak o wiele za słodko, żeby być groźna. "Kcem siem bawić!" powtórzyła.

Ramiona Asuki opadły i zerknęła na resztę grządki, którą wykopywała w ziemi. Choć dużo bardziej wolałaby pobawić się z córką, sumienie marudziło jej, by nie dała się zasadzie przyjemności. Czas na kompromis.

"Słuchaj, dokończę tą grządkę, zasadzę nasionka i upewnię się, że ptaszki ich nie zjedzą. A potem się z tobą pobawię, dobrze?" Będzie musiała zapomnieć o dwóch dodatkowych grządkach, które chciała skończyć, jeśli chciała skończyć cokolwiek.

"Dugo?" zapytała Aki, zaniepokojona, że będzie musiała czekać na mamę w nieskończoność.

Asuka westchnęła. "Nie wiem; jak się pospieszę, to może mi się uda w trzydzieści minut."

Aki jednakże tylko zamrugała. "To dugo?"

"To nie za długo," próbowała zapewnić Asuka. Ale wiedziała wystarczająco dobrze, że to będzie wieczność dla dziecka w jej wieku. Schyliwszy się, podniosła piłkę i oddała ją córce. "I im szybciej wrócę do pracy, tym szybciej skończę."

Dziewczynka wydawała się to zaakceptować, gdy skinęła głową i odeszła w kierunku werandy.

Jednakże Asuka nie posunęła się za daleko, kiedy Aki już wróciła.

"Nie, Aki, trzydzieści minut nie..." przerwała skierowane do niecierpliwego dziecka przypomnienie, które, jak się jej wydawało, było potrzebne, kiedy zobaczyła, że Aki nie trzyma już w rączce piłki, ale plastikową łopatkę.

"Ja pomogem!"

"Chcesz... chcesz mi pomóc?" zapytała Asuka, zaskoczona.

"Pomogem!" potwierdziła Aki, kiwając głową. "To siem sibciej bawimy!"

Asuka nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. Bez wątpienia, pomoc będzie - dosłownie - raczej mała, zważywszy na niemal nieistniejącą siłę roboczą pomocniczki i nieodpowiednie narzędzie.

Byłaby niespełna rozumu, gdyby jej nie przyjęła.

. . --------------------------------.  
. .

Materac jęknął głośno, gdy padło na nie ciało, a kobiece westchnienie wydzielało najwyższe zmęczenie.

To był jeden z cięższych dni. Aki była dość "nieskora do współpracy", kiedy znów przyszedł czas kąpieli. Wynikiem nieustannie powtarzanej bitwy woli raz jeszcze było czyste dziecko, ale także zalana łazienka i dwoje wykończonych rodziców. Gdy tylko Asuka położyła się do łóżka, powieki jej się zamknęły i czekała, aż obejmie ją sen.

Jednakże zrobił to ktoś inny. Najwyraźniej Shinji miał lepszy pomysł niż spanie. I, sądząc po sposobie, w jaki to robił, łatwo ją będzie przekonać, gdyż zmęczenie już zaczynało przechodzić.

"C-co robisz?" na wpół jęknęła, gdy kontynuował całowanie jej po całej szyi, podczas gdy jego ręce zaczęły wędrować.

"Och, myślałem, że to całkiem oczywiste," Shinji wyszeptał jej uwodzicielsko do ucha. Niepoddanie się już teraz wymagało całej jej koncentracji, gdy łaskotał ją jego gorący oddech.

"Nie... nie możemy," mruknęła. Lecz niech gniew go dosięgnie, jeśli ważył się będzie naprawdę przestać!

"Tak, możemy," oznajmił, albo przyłączając się do zabawy, albo nie chcąc tym razem tak łatwo wyciszyć swojego pragnienia jej. "Aki śpi głęboko i już dawno minęły czasy, jak się budziła w środku nocy."

Asuka westchnęła, gdy zaczął gryźć lekko płatek jej ucha. Dość odgrywania trudnej do zdobycia. Mieli o wiele zbyt mało nocy pożądania i namiętności, od kiedy urodziła się Aki, a ostatnia była o wiele zbyt dawno temu. "Och, już ziemia drży przez ciebie!"

Shinji przerwał nagle. "Obawiam się, że to nie ja."

Oboje podnieśli wzrok i rzeczywiście - wszystko, co nie było dość ciężkie albo przymocowane do podłogi i ścian, trzęsło się i roztrzaskiwało.

"O nie..." jęknęła Asuka, gdy opuściła głowę z powrotem na poduszkę.

Trzęsienia ziemi zawsze były raczej powszechne w Japonii, a Uderzenia wiele w tej kwestii nie pomogły. Ale podczas gdy ona do tej pory była świadkiem wystarczająco wielu, by zbyć takie słabe jako niewielki kłopot, była pewna mała koleżanka, która rzadko doświadczała wstrząsów, a jeszcze rzadziej będąc tego świadomą.

Więc to była tylko kwestia kilku sekund, nim drzwi zostały nieśmiało otwarte.

"Mama! Tata! Wsisko siem częsiem!"

Układając usta w - miała nadzieję - uspokajający uśmiech, Asuka usiadła, by spojrzeć na córkę, która przestraszona trzymała się kurczowo framugi. "Tak, Schätzchen. To jest trzęsienie ziemi," próbowała wyjaśnić.

"Ciesieniemi?" zapytała nieśmiało Aki.

"Tak," wtrącił Shinji. "Ale to nie jest duże. Już niedługo się skończy."

Aki wciąż nie wyglądała na zbyt przekonaną, gdy zerkała z jednego rodzica na drugiego, przesuwając nerwowo nogami.

"Mogem tu spać?" poprosiła w końcu z wielkimi oczami.

Asuka szybko wymieniła z mężem porozumiewawczy uśmiech. Oboje spodziewali się tego pytania już od chwili, gdy tylko zaczęły się lekkie drżenia.

"Pewnie," powiedziała Asuka ze śladem westchnienia, odkrywając kołdrę. "Wskakuj," dodała, akcentując zaproszenie ruchem głowy.

Jeszcze zanim Asuka skończyła to krótkie zdanie, dwulatka podreptała szybko do łóżka i wspięła się pomiędzy ciepłe ciała rodziców, którzy także znów się położyli.

"Gut' Nacht, mein Schatz," wyszeptała Asuka, gdy przytulili się we trójkę.

"Nach', Mama... Tata..." wymamrotała Aki, odpływając już z powrotem w krainę snów. Wkrótce jej pierś unosiła się równym rytmem.

Gdy Asuka przeniosła z niej wzrok na Shinjiego, nie mogła powstrzymać cichego chichotu, znajdując go w podobnej sytuacji.

Wstrząsy już dawno się skończyły. Tak jak i kolejna noc pełna pożądania i namiętności...

. ---------.

"Ćśś..."

Ten cichy dźwięk był pierwszym, co usłyszała Asuka, gdy obudziła się następnego ranka.

"Hmm?" jęknęła, nie rozbudzona w pełni, by zrozumieć polecenie Shinjiego, żeby być cicho. Mrugając, zobaczyła jak robi on gest w kierunku dużego wybrzuszenia pod pościelą, na jego piersi.

"Jeszcze śpi..." wyszeptał.

Wycierając z oczu resztki snu, rozpoznała Aki drzemiącą na nim spokojnie. "Jak długo nie śpisz...?" odpowiedziała szeptem.

"Nie wiem... trzydzieści minut, może godzinę..."

"I jeszcze jesteś w..." Przerwała, gdy wreszcie zauważyła, że wydawał się jakiś bezradny. "Co jest?"

Znów zrobił gest w kierunku ich córki. "_Jeszcze śpi_," powtórzył z westchnieniem, znów przenosząc wzrok na sufit. "I chociaż bardzo ją kocham, po jakimś czasie robi się dość niewygodnie."

Zawsze łatwo było wpędzić tę dziewczynkę w zły humor, kiedy się ją budziło i w najgorszym wypadku przez cały dzień nie odzywałaby się ani słowem do tego, kto wyrwał ją z drzemki, więc to nie była wielka niespodzianka, że nie chciał tego ryzykować. Ale to nie tak, że musiał, dopóki był ostrożny, czyż nie? "Czemu po prostu nie położysz jej koło siebie?"

"Próbowałem," wyjaśnił, demonstracyjnie kładąc ręce na bokach Aki, by ostrożnie ją podciągnąć. Ale odpowiedź nadeszła szybko w postaci zaspanego jęku pełnego dezaprobaty i małych rączek chwytających się mocno jego koszulki.

Asuka musiała zakryć usta, żeby powstrzymać śmiech, przez co jej mąż jeszcze raz westchnął.

"Nawet nie wiem, czemu lubi tak spać," mruknął, gładząc łagodnie Aki po plecach. "Moja pierś nie może być _aż tak _wygodna, nie?"

"No, twoje serce bije bardzo uspokajająco," powiedziała Asuka, wciąż się szczerząc, gdy przysunęła się nieco bliżej. "Wiem z doświadczenia..."

Jęknął cicho, a jego policzki zabarwiły się, choć bardzo lekko. Jednakże nie próbował walczyć z nieuchronnym pocałunkiem.

"Nie martw się, zajmę się śniadaniem," uciszyła go, nim zsunąwszy się z łóżka, rozciągnęła demonstracyjnie swe członki. "Ale chyba najpierw wezmę sobie dłuuugi odświeżający prysznic."

Jej śmiech zagłuszył jego jęki, gdy wypadła z pokoju.

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

"...und wenn sie nicht gestoben sind, dann leben sie noch heute..."

Z ciekawością wzmożoną przez nieznane słowa Shinji wyjrzał zza rogu do pokoju, akurat gdy Asuka zamknęła książkę, przypatrując się marzycielsko ich córce, która wydawała się zasnąć w łóżeczku jeszcze chwilę przed tym, jak opowiadanie dobiegło końca. Ten obrazek pewnie utrzymałby się przez dobrą chwilę, gdyby Shinji nie zaszurał niechcący o dywan, przez co Asuka go zauważyła i ocknęła się z transu.

"O, hej," wyszeptała, wstając ostrożnie, tak by krzesło nie zaskrzypiało.

"Hej," odpowiedział na powitanie tak samo cicho, spotykając się z nią w połowie pokoju, by dzielić luźny uścisk i przelotny pocałunek. "Miałaś z nią dużo kłopotów? Słyszałem was z tyłu ogrodu."

"A, po prostu się trochę zbuntowała, że musi umyć zęby, ale szybko o tym zapomniała, jak zagroziłam, że jej dzisiaj nie przeczytam bajki na dobranoc."

"Potrafisz być naprawdę podła, wiesz?"

"No," przyznała, a jej chytry szeroki uśmiech odzwierciedlał jego minę. "Ale to działa, dopóki nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że nigdy bym nie chciała z tego zrezygnować."

"A tak w ogóle, co czytałaś?" chciał wreszcie zaspokoić ciekawość Shinji. "Brzmiało jak niemiecki."

"No, pewnie dlatego, że to był niemiecki," powiedziała rzeczowo Asuka, wskazując na książkę. "To niemiecki zbiór baśni."

"A to była...?"

"Dornröschen," odpowiedziała, ale widząc jego zakłopotaną minę, szybko dodała "'Śpiąca królewna'. To jej ulubiona," mruknęła, wtulając się w pierś Shinjiego, który podążył za jej spojrzeniem na Aki.

"Nic dziwnego. Sama nią jest." I spoglądając na żonę, która wydawała się mieć zamiar odpłynąć, wydając w odpowiedzi tylko mruknięcie zgody, miał wrażenie, że Aki niedługo nie będzie jedyna. Jednakże to nie do końca to chciał wiedzieć. "Ale czemu czytasz coś po niemiecku? Ona tego raczej nie rozumie, nie?"

Poczuł na sobie podmuch westchnienia Asuki. "Raczej nie narzekała. To **jest** część mojego dziedzictwa - czyli także i jej. Tak trudno zrozumieć, że ją też chcę trochę go nauczyć?"

"Tak, ale... to nie jest trochę za wcześnie? Wiem, że jest mądra, ale ledwo co poprawnie mówi po japońsku."

"Myślałam, że najlepiej, żeby dzieci uczyły się drugiego języka wcześnie?" Głowa jej nagle podskoczyła, a oczy niemal panikowały. "N-nie zmuszam jej do niczego, ja tylko czytam. Nie wywieram na nią za dużego nacisku, co? Ja naprawdę... ja naprawdę nie chcę..."

"Ćśś," uspokoił ją szybko, przyciągając do siebie. Mógłby się naprawdę walnąć za sugerowanie czegoś takiego, po tym jak Asuka powiedziała mu, ile się nacierpiała pod nieustanną presją, by uczyć się tak dużo i tak szybko, jak to możliwe, kiedy była mała. "Nie, nie wywierasz. I chyba masz rację; inne dwujęzyczne dzieci pewnie słuchają jeszcze więcej i jak są młodsze. Więc może powinniśmy nawet mówić trochę więcej po niemiecku, żeby je dogoniła."

"My?" zapytała z mieszaniną niedowierzania i rozbawienia, które pasowały do wyrazu jej twarzy, gdy uniosła ją raz jeszcze. "Od kiedy _ty_ mówisz po niemiecku?"

Shinji nie pytał dwa razy o włączenie się do zabawy, robiąc lekko kwaśną minę. "_Znam_ parę słów po niemiecku."

Asuka, teraz szczerząc się szeroko, powoli przyciągała się coraz bliżej do jego twarzy, obejmując mu szyję ramionami. "Taa? To znaczy...?"

"No, znam 'Baumkuchen'," zaczął i niemal musiał już przestać, gdy oboje walczyli, by nie śmiać się za głośno na wspomnienie o ich pierwszej wspólnej walce z Aniołem. "Znam 'Guten Morgen' i 'Gute Nacht', wiem, że to 'Schatz' albo 'Schätzchen' znaczy coś w stylu 'kochanie' albo 'skarbie', bo dość często mówisz tak do Aki, znam..." jego oczy powędrowały na krótko do śpiącej postaci na łóżku. "... dużo przekleństw, których nie powinienem przy niej powtarzać..." Kolejny niewielki chichot został stłumiony tak szybko, jak się dało, natychmiast cichnąc, gdy para znów spojrzała sobie w oczy. "I znam jeszcze jedno..."

"Taa?" zapytała z wyczekiwaniem.

"Taa," odparł, czując już jej oddech na swoich ustach. "Ich leibe Sie."

Nadchodzący pocałunek... został natychmiast zaniechany, gdy Asuce nie udało się stłumić kolejnego chichotu.

"Co?" zapytał zakłopotany Shinji.

"N-nic," potrząsnęła głową, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Nie było to zbyt przekonywujące. "Po prostu masz... słodki akcent..."

"Źle to powiedziałem, co?" jęknął rozczarowany Shinji.

"Nie aż tak," powiedziała przepraszająco Asuka, znów się łapiąc.

Zetknęli się czołami i ułożyła usta w pozycji, w jakiej znajdowały się przedtem. "Ich liebe dich," wydyszała, wreszcie całując go delikatnie.

"Chyba ciągle mam dużo do nauki, jak chcę nadążyć za wami dwoma," mruknął, gdy ich usta nadal się drażniły.

"Zawsze możesz poprosić..."

"Może teraz...?"

"Okej," wyszeptała chrapliwie, zerkając szybko na wciąż nieświadome dziecko. "Ale nie tutaj..."

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

"..af de See,  
shimmen af de See,  
Köpfen in das Wassa,  
Schänzen in die Löh!"

Asuka uśmiechnęła się do siebie, gdy obserwowała Aki niecierpliwie siedzącą w foteliku dziecięcym z tyłu samochodu, ciekawsko przyjmującą do wiadomości nowe otoczenie na zewnątrz, gdy śpiewała. W końcu rudowłosej matce udało się oderwać od rozczulającego widoku i westchnęła radośnie, gdy wsparła się na ramieniu męża.

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zauważyła, jak bardzo wyczerpały ją ostatnie cztery lata pracy, ale kiedy Shinji wpadł na ten pomysł, perspektywa urlopu, choćby tylko na kilka dni, wydawała się być niczym zaproszenie z niebios. Zajęli się zwierzętami, zapewnili im dość jedzenia i wody, by nic im się nie stało przez ten krótki okres, a w razie gdyby matka natura wmieszała się w ich wycieczkę, do domu była mniej niż godzina jazdy samochodem.

"Już prawie jesteśmy," przypomniał jej Shinji. "Możesz chcieć poczekać z odprężaniem się, dopóki nie wejdziesz do gorących źródeł."

Asuka pozornie jęknęła, ale, na szczęście, miał rację. Minęły ledwie dwie minuty, nim samochód zatrzymał się tuż przed hotelem, w którym będą mieszkać przez następne dwa dni. Podekscytowana ruda ledwo mogła czekać, więc bagaż został szybko wyładowany i wepchnięty do pierwszego lepszego wystarczająco dużego dla nich troje pokoju.

Ledwie dziesięć minut później, po szybkim zrzuceniu z siebie ubrania, Asuce wyrwał się głęboki jęk, gdy jej ciało powoli zanurzyło się w gorącej wodzie hotelowego źródła na świeżym powietrzu, a wszystkie małe i duże skurcze, i supły w mięśniach natychmiast wydawały się znikać. Odgłos chlapania znów otworzył jej wcześniej zamknięte oczy i ujrzała, że Shinji do niej dołączył. Zajęło mu to trochę dłużej, jako że musiał też pomóc rozebrać się Aki.

Dziewczynka, jednakże, nie dołączywszy jeszcze do rodziców, spojrzała ze znużeniem na parującą sadzawkę.

Asuka wyciągnęła do niej ramiona. "Wchodź, woda jest super."

Aki przenosiła wzrok to na rodziców, to na wydzielającą ciepło wodę. W końcu postanowiła zaufać matce i niechętnie zrobiła krok do przodu.

Pisnęła, gdy tylko jej stopa dotknęła powierzchni i natychmiast odskoczyła na parę kroków.

"Gorąca!" jęknęła.

Asuka skinęła życzliwie głową. "Schätzchen, taka ma być. Nie jest taka zła."

Ale Aki dziko potrząsnęła głową, a łzy groziły, że popłyną w każdej chwili. "Gorąąąąąca!"

"Może to rzeczywiście trochę za dużo dla niej," zdiagnozował Shinji, gdy pochylił się ku żonie. "Dzieci są w końcu bardziej wrażliwe."

Asuka wciąż patrzyła na swą wahającą się córkę z rosnącym smutkiem. Naprawdę chciała się cieszyć odświeżającymi źródłami, oprzeć się i odprężyć przez weekend. Ale ciężko by to było nazwać rodzinnym urlopem, gdyby Aki do nich nie dołączyła i tylko siedziała na boku.

Asuka cicho wygramoliła się z sadzawki i podeszła do dziecka. "Już dobrze," powiedziała, gdy podniosła Aki, by ją uspokoić. "Nie musisz wchodzić, jak nie chcesz."

"Jeteś zła?" wymamrotała przepraszająco Aki, gdy była niesiona w stronę hotelu.

Asuka westchnęła, głaszcząc brązowe włosy. "Nie, nie jestem na ciebie zła," powiedziała szczerze. Ale podczas gdy nie potrafiła czuć złości na córkę, ciężko jej było ukryć rozczarowanie. "Po prostu czekałam na nasz urlop z niecierpliwością."

"Wienc ci smutno?"

Asuka przygryzła wargi, nim wyrwało jej się 'tak' i wywołało u Aki jeszcze większe poczucie winy. "N-na pewno wymyślimy coś innego, co wszyscy będziemy mogli..." Urwała, gdy Aki odepchnęła się od niej, sygnalizując, że chce zostać postawiona na ziemi i Asuka dostosowała się do tego, nim szarpiąca się dziewczynka wyślizgnęła się jej z ramion i upadła.

Gdy tylko stopy Aki dotknęły ziemi, podbiegła z powrotem do sadzawki, mijając równie skonsternowanego ojca, który poszedł za nimi. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się z wahaniem w wodę, nim znów ostrożnie włożyła do niej prawą stopę. Skrzywiła się zauważalnie przy tym kontakcie i Asuka już chciała jej powiedzieć, że nie musi tego robić, ale ona dzielnie weszła dalej.

"Na tej stlonie nie tak źle!" oznajmiła, gdy usiadła na kamieniu w wodzie, wyraźnie kłamiąc, gdy jej pierś unosiła się ciężko w próbie dostarczenia chłodnego powietrza, by wyrównać ciepło na zewnątrz.

Uśmiechając się wdzięcznie, Asuka szybko także wróciwszy do gorącej kąpieli, uklękła przed córką. "Naprawdę w porządku?"

Aki zawahała się, ale, sama wydając się nieco zaskoczona, w końcu skinęła głową, gdy jej ciało dostosowało się do temperatury.

"Dziękuję," wyszeptała Asuka i pocałowała ją w czoło. "Wiesz, co? Nauczę cię za to nowej zabawy." Wpatrzyła się w męża, który właśnie do nich dołączył. "Nazywa się 'Zmocz tatę'."

Shinji przełknął ślinę.

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

"Aki! Czas..." Shinji urwał osłupiały, gdy wszedł do pokoju córki.

Oczywiście to nie bałagan go zaskoczył; Aki od zawsze miała to po matce, więc zobaczenie klocków, pluszaków, kolorowanek i kredek rozrzuconych po pokoju nie było niespodzianką.

Nawet to, że dziecko, które (ostrożnie) próbował obudzić, najwyraźniej już dawno samo przerwało sen, go nie wystraszyło.

Nie, widok był dużo gorszy.

"Ublałam siem!" wykrzyknęła bardziej niż obudzona dziewczynka, stojąc na łóżku, gdzie z dumą zaprezentowała swój strój.

"Taa... widzę..." wymamrotał Shinji z nerwowym uśmiechem. Po przeminięciu wstępnego szoku panicznie zastanawiał się, jak uniknąć zranienia uczuć córki, mówiąc jej, że o połączeniu zbyt dużej żółtej koszulki (z tak szerokim otworem na głowę, że koszulka ledwo zatrzymywała się jej na ramionach) i równie workowatych brązowych spodni można było powiedzieć wszystko prócz tego, że jest odpowiednie. "Zrobiłaś to... e... bardzo dobrze. Ale nie sądzisz, że coś innego będzie lepiej pasować?"

Aki, jednakże, wyniuchała podstęp i zacisnęła kurczowo obie ręce na koszulce, potrząsając dziko głową. "Nie," powiedziała buntowniczo.

Ale Shinji nie miał zamiaru poddać się tak łatwo. Podszedł do szafy, otworzył drzwi i szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po ubraniach, by znaleźć coś bardziej pasującego.

"Proszę, może ta niebieska spódniczka?" zapytał, na wpół błagając, na wpół żądając, gdy wyciągnął rzeczony przedmiot. "A na górę ta z tymi ślicznymi króliczkami, hm? Zawsze ci się podobała."

"Nie!" wrzasnęła Aki, robiąc kwaśną minę. "Ublałam siem!"

"No i super, ale..." próbował argumentować raz jeszcze, choć przerwała mu Asuka, która weszła, by zobaczyć, o co te wrzaski.

"Coś nie tak?"

"Mama!" Twarz Aki na widok matki znów się ożywiła i rozpostarła ramiona. "Patrz, ja sama!"

"Ojjj!" pisnęła Asuka, pędząc do dziecka i przyciągnąwszy do siebie Aki, podniosła ją, podczas gdy Shinji tylko jęknął cicho. "Moja duża dziewczynka pierwszy raz się sama ubrała!"

"Asuka..." jęknął Shinji, ale w odpowiedzi dostał tylko uciszenie, które było ostre, lecz na tyle ciche, by nie usłyszała go dumna, chichocząca dziewczynka w jej ramionach.

"Wiesz, to zasługuje na jeden specjalny Omlet à la Sōryū na śniadanie. Duże małe dziewczynki muszą się dobrze odżywiać," obwieściła miast tego, opuszczając promieniejącą Aki na ziemię i klepiąc ją lekko po plecach, gdy znów wstała. "No to pospieszmy się, zanim ktoś inny go dostanie."

Kiwając chętnie głową, Aki śmignęła między nimi, pędząc do kuchni.

"Asuka..." spróbował znów Shinji, wzdychając.

"Jedno jajko sadzone jej nie zabije," odparła, nim zapytał, wciąż na niego nie patrząc i spoglądając w kierunku, gdzie zniknęła córka.

"Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło. Powinniśmy być po tej samej stronie, a nie odbierać sobie autorytet."

Jęcząc trochę, Asuka schyliła się, by podnieść brudne ubrania z wczorajszego dnia, które były rozrzucone po podłodze. "Wiem. Ale ona chce na nas zrobić wrażenie," wyjaśniła. Wstając, obróciła się wreszcie, by wepchnąć mu w ręce brudne ubrania, biorąc przy tym od niego te wciąż pięknie złożone, by odłożyć je na miejsce. "I nie ma przed nami już za dużo 'pierwszych razów', więc powinniśmy być dumni z tych wszystkich drobnostek, za które chce, żebyśmy ją chwalili."

"To nie tak, że nie jestem dumny, że robi się bardziej samodzielna," przyznał, choć nie był wcale taki pewien, że nie było w tym ani śladu pewnego ukłucia smutku. "Ale nie wystarczy wiedzieć, jak to zrobić, ale też jak to zrobić dobrze."

"Oj, daj spokój," jęknęła Asuka, zamykając szafę. "Czy to ważne, jak wygląda? Nikt nie wyceluje oskarżająco palców w nas, "złych rodziców", nawet gdyby wolała biegać w szmatach."

"Ale te luźne ciuchy są dla niej za bardzo niebezpieczne!" zaprotestował. "Może się o wiele za łatwo zaplątać, potknąć i upaść!"

"Oj, biedny Shinji," zakpiła Asuka, "pocieszająco" pieszcząc jego policzek. "Jak się potknie, to pewnie przypomni sobie obawy mądrego taty i następnym razem wybierze coś bardziej odpowiedniego." Pocałowawszy go w drugą stronę twarzy, skierowała się do drzwi. "A teraz wrzuć to do pralki i chodź na śniadanie." Puściła do niego oko. "Nie chcesz, żeby kto inny je zjadł, co nie?"

. . --------------------------------.  
. .

"Wróciłam!"

Normalnie, Shinji by zachichotał, słysząc energiczne zawołanie Aki. Z jakiegoś powodu znalazła wielką frajdę w oznajmianiu swej obecności, robiąc to, gdy tylko miała okazję. To oznaczało nie tylko powrót z wycieczki, ale także zwykłe wchodzenie do domu z ogrodu; raz nawet usłyszał ją, gdy po prostu weszła do swojego pokoju.

Choć było to słodkie, dziś sprawiło, że zaklął. Było o wiele za wcześnie!

Rozglądając się gorączkowo za wyjściem, szybko chwycił stos papieru i wepchnął go do pierwszej lepszej szuflady w kredensie, nim pospieszył przyjąć swoje dwie kobiety. Oczywiście, Aki rzuciła mu się w ramiona, gdy tylko wyszedł zza rogu.

"Hej, witaj w domu," odwzajemnił powitanie krótkim uściskiem. "Jak było na placu zabaw?"

"Mokro," Asuka odpowiedziała za córkę, powłócząc za nią nogami. "Jakbyś nie zauważył, pada deszcz."

"Och?" zamrugał, wyglądając przez okno i ujrzał, że rzeczywiście na zewnątrz leje, a koszulka Aki też na pewno była raczej mokra w dotyku. Ale dziewczynka wyrwała się z uścisku, znowu w ruchu, gdy przebiegła obok niego.

"Nie zauważyłem, byłem - no wiesz - zajęty," powiedział do równie przemoczonej żony, gdy wstał. "I jesteście trochę - no wiesz - za wcześnie."

Asuka jęknęła, a kilka kropel uciekło z jej krótkich włosów, gdy potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem. "Jeszcze nie skończyłeś? To nie powinno zająć więcej niż kilka minut!"

"Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić," odpowiedział szeptem. "Ciężko wybrać..."

"Chyba żartujesz! Musisz tylko uważać, żeby nie zostawić gdzieś między nimi za dużego odstępu i, w miarę możliwości, nie najnowsze..."

"Co to?!" przerwało jej zawołanie z kuchni, przez co oboje się wzdrygnęli.

Asuka posłała mu spojrzenie typu "No i masz", nim wyszli na spotkanie Aki, mając nadzieję, że nie zauważyła. Była ona, jednakże, już przy tej samej szufladzie, z której skorzystał, by ukryć w niej swą "zbrodnię". Najwyraźniej trochę za szybko, jako że dolna połowa stosu wystawała.

Shinji chciał jej powiedzieć, że powinna to zignorować, ale, ponieważ przerwał mu łokieć wkurzonej rudej obok, nie był w stanie powstrzymać swojej dziewczynki przed wyciągnięciem kartek.

"Moje obrazki!" wykrzyknęła, wyraźnie zdezorientowana.

Tylko jednej miny Shinji nienawidził bardziej niż tej. I był pewien, że zobaczy tę przerażającą zranioną minę lada moment, jeśli nie wymyśli dobrej historyjki.

Nadzieja na pomoc ze strony żony została zmiażdżona, jeszcze zanim zdążył wyrazić ją na głos. "Idę po ręczniki i świeże ciuchy," oświadczyła, zostawiając mu wypicie piwa, którego nawarzył.

Aki wciąż wpatrywała się w niego szerokimi, oczekującymi oczami, przyciskając kurczowo do piersi swoje "arcydzieła".

Westchnął.

"Chodź tu, Aki," poprosił, opadając na krzesło i pomógł jej wspiąć się mu na kolana. Gdy już się usadowiła, a jego ramiona zamknęły się wokół niej, kontynuował. "Rozejrzyj się, co widzisz?"

Aki lustrowała przez jakiś czas otoczenie, a jej oczy skakały wszędzie. "Kuchnię," odpowiedziała w końcu szczerze i nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu, słysząc to.

"Tak, ale co jest na ścianach i na lodówce, i na kredensie?"

Tym razem odpowiedź nadeszła trochę szybciej. "Moje obrazki?"

"Tak, twoje obrazki," znów westchnął Shinji, również pozwalając swym oczom wędrować po wszystkich prymitywnych rysunkach, z których większość przedstawiała ich małą rodzinę czy inne ważne scenerie z jej krótkiego życia. Prawdę mówiąc, nie nazwałby żadnego z nich dziełem sztuki nadającym się na wystawę.

Ale to jego córka je narysowała, przedstawiając je z dumą i radością. Jak mógłby ich nie wywiesić? Asuka często narzekała, że za łatwo ustąpił i że przez to pokoje były tak pełne obrazków, że mogłyby one równie dobrze być tapetą. Oczywiście, często "zapominała" w takich przypadkach, że wiele z nich zostało tam powieszonych przez nią samą.

Tym niemniej, miarka przebrała się już dawno. Musieli w końcu powiedzieć stop. Ale żadne z nich nie chciało być "tym złym", który powie Aki, że nie chcą już jej obrazków. Więc postanowili w tajemnicy robić od czasu do czasu miejsce na nowe prace, zdejmując stary obrazek tu i tam; nie za wiele, nie te ostatnie prace, które zwróciłyby uwagę małej. Przez dość długi czas zdawało to egzamin.

Aż do teraz.

Jego prawa ręka zacisnęła się wokół małego ciała córki, a lewa dłoń przejeżdżała po jej wciąż mokrych, sięgających do ramion włosach. Jak jej to powiedzieć, nie raniąc jej uczuć?

"W... widzisz, jesteś tak produktywna, że brakuje nam miejsca na twoje obrazki. Więc... więc musimy niektóre zdejmować."

"Już ci się nie podobają?"

Shinji skrzywił się na ten głos. "Nie! Nie, nie o to chodzi. Ale nie mogliśmy już powiesić żadnego twojego nowego... pięknego rysunku. Rozumiesz?"

Aki podrapała się po głowie. "Chyba tak..." wymamrotała. "Więc co zrobimy ze starymi?"

Shinji ugryzł się w język. Nie mógł za bardzo powiedzieć "wrzucimy je do śmieci," prawda?

"M-może wielkie pudło na nie?" zaproponował. "'Wielkie pudło na obrazki Aki'? Jak ci się podoba?"

Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy dziecka, gdy skinęła głową.

"To może pójdziemy na górę i poszukamy?" ciągnął gorliwie z najwyższą ulgą. Cóż to musiał robić, by ujrzeć jej uśmiech.

Ale nim Aki zdołała odpowiedzieć, puszysty ręcznik spadł jej nagle na głowę, wywołując pisk.

"Nie tak szybko!" zatrzymała ich Asuka, posyłając Shinjiemu krótki uśmieszek, gdy zaczęła wycierać przemoczonej dziewczynce włosy. "Nie chcesz się przeziębić, co nie?"

"Nieee!" zaprotestowała, chichocząc, Aki, nim matka skończyła ją wycierać.

"To powinnyśmy najpierw zdjąć z ciebie te ciuchy," wyjaśniła Asuka, gdy podniosłszy ją z kolan Shinjiego, postawiła ją z powrotem na nogach.

Aki dalej wycierała sobie włosy, gdy matka wyprowadzała ją z kuchni. Ale tuż przed tym, jak wyszły z pokoju, wyrwała się z uścisku matki i odwróciła do Shinjiego. "A, tato," powiedziała, unosząc trochę ręcznik znad rozpromienionej twarzy. "Nie martw się. Skoro tak ci się podobają, to zrobię, co mogę, żeby narysować dużo nowych obrazków tak szybko, jak potrafię zamiast tych, co trzeba zdjąć!"

. .  
----------------.  
.

"I naprawdę mogę sobie wybrać, co chcę?" zapytała po raz tysięczny Aki, gdy energicznie prowadziła ojca przez miasto.

"No, tak właśnie obiecałem, nie?" odparł z westchnieniem Shinji. Już żałował dobrania takich słów, by zaspokoić swoje sumienie. Zniosła całą sprawę z obrazkami dużo lepiej, niż się spodziewał, ale wciąż czuł się winny, że przez cały czas ją okłamywał. I mogło to posłużyć jako wczesny prezent na jej zbliżające się trzecie urodziny. Mimo to... powinien być bardziej konkretny w kwestii jego natury.

"Pod warunkiem, że to będzie coś rozsądnego," próbował jej przypomnieć.

O szerokim uśmiechu, jaki na krótko pokazała mu córka, można było, jednakże, powiedzieć wszytko, poza tym że dodawał otuchy. Wyraźnie miała na myśli coś szczególnego, ale nie śmiał nawet myśleć, co ona wybierze. A tym bardziej, jak miał to wytłumaczyć Asuce. Tym większe było jego westchnienie ulgi, gdy po kilku minutach bycia ciągniętym przez ruiny zauważył, że stali przed sklepem z zabawkami, w którym co jakiś czas razem bywali.

Aki już miała się wspiąć na rozbitą wystawę, nim złapał ją w ramiona.

"Ostrożnie!" ostrzegł swoje nadzwyczaj popędliwe dziecko, unosząc ją. "Zatniesz się szkłem, jak nie będziesz uważać!" wyjaśnił nadmiernie zatroskany ojciec, gdy pomógł jej przedostać się przez ostre szczątki okna i postawił ją w miejscu bez żadnych odłamków.

Shinji uśmiechnął się z dumą, gdy obserwował, jak wielkie oczy córki poszukiwały obiektu jej pożądania, tym bardziej gdy zaczęły błyszczeć, kiedy go znalazły. Ale to ciepłe uczucie natychmiast się oziębiło, gdy zobaczył, co wybrała Aki, kiedy po to sięgnęła.

"Chcę to!" obwieściła radośnie, gdy utuliła to w ramionach.

"Ze wszystkich rzeczy... _to_...?"

.  
.  
---------.

"Wróciłam!"

Uśmiech Asuki wywołany usłyszeniem głosu córki zmienił się w pełen śmiech, gdy Shinji dodał "Ja też."

Tym bardziej zaskoczył ją widok jego posępnej miny, gdy poszła ich przywitać. Aki, jednakże, rozpromieniła się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, szczególnie kiedy spostrzegła matkę.

I wtedy wszystko zdało się zastygnąć w bezruchu.

Oczy Asuki rozszerzyły się ze strachu, strachu, o którym, jak sądziła, dawno zapomniała, gdy zobaczyła, co tak radośnie trzymała jej córka.

"Patrz, mamo!"

Lalkę.

"Wygląda jak ty, mamo!"

Małą szmacianą lalkę z kędzierzawymi rudymi włosami.

"Teraz mama zawsze będzie przy mnie!"

"NIE!"

W ślepej furii wyrwała zabawkę z drobnych rąk i wyrzuciła ją z całej siły. Rozbiła się ona o ścianę, przez co luźny już szew wokół jej szyi zerwał się.

Przez chwilę nie było słychać niczego prócz jej własnego ciężkiego oddechu.

Tak było, póki drobne chlipanie nie przywróciło jej z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Gdy odwróciła się błyskawicznie, serce ścisnęło jej straszliwe poczucie winy, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Aki patrzy na nią z niedowierzaniem i boleścią.

"C... ma...?" jej chlipanie nawet przerwało jej słowa. Spojrzała łzawiącymi oczami na już zepsutą rzecz, która jeszcze kilka chwil temu była przyczyną jej radości; potem spojrzała z powrotem na matkę. Nietrudno było zgadnąć, o co chciała zapytać, bo jej oczy mówiły dostatecznie wiele.

Czemu to zrobiła? Jak ona, jej matka, mogła tak zranić jej uczucia?

Asuka, jednakże, nie miała odpowiedzi. A ciche zawodzenie Aki przeszło w głośniejszy, ściskający serce płacz.

"Aki..."

Ale gdy Asuka zrobiła z wahaniem krok naprzód, by sięgnąć do córki, dziewczynka wzdrygnęła się i odsunęła od niej.

"Aki, ja..."

Ale Aki okręciła się na pięcie i pobiegła z płaczem do swojego pokoju.

Asuka chciała ją zatrzymać, powiedzieć coś, że przeprasza, że nie chciała jej zranić, ale kiedy otworzyła usta, głos ją zawiódł.

'_Co ja zrobiłam...?_' Walczyła z własnymi łzami. Jak mogła wystraszyć własną córkę...?

"Przepraszam..." mruknął Shinji, który przez cały czas milczał, gdy podniósł szczątki lalki. "Próbowałem ją namówić, żeby sobie wybrała coś innego. Wiedziałem, że możesz na to zareagować... drażliwie. Ale ona - ona tak bardzo ją chciała. Była taka szczęśliwa, po prostu nie mogłem..."

Nagle znów zamilkł, gdy Asuka potrząsnęła głową i z wahaniem sięgnęła po ciało lalki w jego jednej ręce i jej główkę w drugiej.

"To ja muszę przeprosić," wymamrotała, ostrożnie biorąc rozdzielone części. "Najwyższy czas pogrzebać moje demony. Szczególnie jeśli zaczynają też ranić moją córkę..."

.  
.  
---------.

Asuka wzięła głęboki oddech, nim zapukała delikatnie do pokoju Aki. Nie spodziewając się raczej odpowiedzi, powoli otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka.

Ukłucie winy znów ścisnęło jej serce na widok małej postaci córki wzdrygającej się na jej obecność, leżącej zwiniętej w kłębek na łóżku, odwracającej od niej twarz.

"Aki?" zawołała ją cicho, ale jedyną odpowiedzią zranionego dziecka było skulenie się jeszcze bardziej.

Asuka westchnęła ze smutkiem. Wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła do niej dotrzeć w tym stanie. Cicho podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na jego skraju. Jedyną reakcją Aki był drobny pisk pomiędzy cichymi pochlipywaniami.

"Aki, p... przepraszam za to, co się tam stało. To nie była twoja wina, po prostu... nie wiem... wystraszyłam się przez chwilę. To był tylko odruch na złe wspomnienie. Ale to już koniec, obiecuję."

Zerknęła na córkę w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek oznaki odpowiedzi na jej przeprosiny, ale Aki albo nie bardzo zrozumiała, albo była dzieckiem swojej matki, zbyt upartym, by tak łatwo ustąpić. I może Asuka i tak nie zasługiwała na to, żeby się tak łatwo wywinąć.

Ale właśnie dlatego przypłaciła szycie dwoma ukłuciami w palec. "Zrozumiem, jak nie będziesz już nigdy chciała się do mnie odezwać za to, że tak zraniłam twoje uczucia. Ale... tu jest ktoś, z kim możesz chcieć porozmawiać."

Kiedy umieściła lalkę tuż przed jej oczami, zdenerwowanie Aki natychmiast zniknęło. Dziewczynka z wahaniem sięgnęła po małego rudzielca, a potem natychmiast objęła ją ramionami. Usiadła z otwartymi ustami, gdy wreszcie znów spojrzała na matkę, zapominając o wszelkiej urazie.

"Ale... główka...?" zastanawiała się między pociągnięciami nosem.

"Naprawiłam ją," powiedziała z uśmiechem Asuka, głaszcząc córkę po głowie.

Drżące usta Aki były jedynym ostrzeżeniem, jakie dostała, nim małe ciało rzuciło się na nią. Asuka objęła dziecko ramionami, przytulając mocno Aki, gdy ta zawodziła.

"Ćśś," uspokoiła ją. "Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że cię wystraszyłam. Nic złego nie zrobiłaś. Nie musisz płakać..."

Wciąż pociągając nosem, Aki otarła łzy ramieniem. "Już dobrze. Już nigdy więcej nie będę płakać."

Dreszcz przeszedł Asuce po karku, gdy usłyszała te słowa. Na zdrowy rozsądek wiedziała, że Aki nie to miała na myśli, ale przy duchu przeszłości wciąż pozostającym w jej umyśle, brzmiało to za bardzo jak zgubne postanowienie, które niegdyś sama podjęła.

"Nie," błagała, chwytając Aki za policzek, by utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. "Płacz, jak ci smutno. Śmiej się, jak jesteś szczęśliwa. Nigdy nie wstrzymuj uczuć, bo któregoś dnia zapomnisz, co jest prawdą. Obiecujesz?"

Dziecko wydawało się zdezorientowane, ale mimo to skinęło głową. "Obiecuję."

Asuka wydała z siebie westchnienie ulgi, obracając Aki i sadzając ją na kolanach; ta zaś miała w rękach lalkę.

"Więc... jak ma na imię?"

"Imię?" zdumiała się Aki.

"Cooo? Jeszcze nie wymyśliłaś imienia?" zapytała przesadnie Asuka. "Na pewno jej będzie smutno bez imienia. Musimy wymyślić, jak będziemy na nią mówić."

Aki podrapała się po głowie. "Ale ja nie wiem..."

Usta Asuki rozszerzyły się w uśmiechu, gdy przyszedł jej do głowy pomysł. Co lepiej zadziała przeciw demonom niż dzielne stawienie im czoła, nie okazując śladu strachu?

Jej palce przejechały po rudych pasemkach na główce lalki, gdy oparła głowę na ramieniu Aki. "Może Kyoko?" wyszeptała tylko.

"Ky-Kiko?"

"Nie, nie, Ky-o-ko," próbowała wyjaśnić Asuka, ale uwaga Aki była najwyraźniej już gdzieś indziej niż słuchanie rad.

"Kiko!" zawołała z radością, tuląc lalkę. Jej wielki uśmiech czynił oczywistym to, że nie było mowy o ponownej zmianie zdania.

Asuka zachichotała z rozczulającej sceny, mierzwiąc córce włosy. "No dobrze," powiedziała, pochyliła się i pocałowała Aki w tył głowy. "A zatem 'Kiko'."

To było cudowne uczucie - wreszcie uwolnić się od przeszłości. Ale to było nic w porównaniu z widokiem jej radości.

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

"Nieeeee!"

"Taaaaak," Shinji zripostował protest dziecka w swoich ramionach. Choćby nie wiadomo, co mówiła, była wyraźnie zmęczona, pozostając jeszcze na nogach godzinę po porze snu. "A może wolałabyś znowu umyć ząbki?"

"Nieeeeeeee!" pisnęła jeszcze głośniej Aki, potrząsając głową tak dziko, jak jeszcze dawała radę.

"No to załatwione," oznajmił, gdy posadził ją na łóżku. Nie sprzeczała się, gdy zaczął ściągać jej koszulkę przez głowę. Bez słowa pozwoliła ojcu przebrać się w koszulę nocną.

"Aki, znowu wychodziłaś bez sandałów?" zapytał, gdy zobaczył jej stopy, kiedy czołgała się do poduszki.

Skinęła tylko głową, gdy się obróciła, sięgając po lalkę, by położyć ją obok siebie.

"Bez sandałów, bez butów, bez skarpetek," mruknął Shinji, kręcąc głową. "Nie boli cię, jak tak biegasz i deptasz po tych wszystkich ostrych kamyczkach?"

"M-m," zaprzeczyła Aki.

"Taa, chyba tak. Tylko popatrz, jaki tam już masz nagniotek. Już tam nawet łaskotek nie masz." Podstępny szeroki uśmiech mignął mu na ustach. "Ale na pewno dalej masz je pod pachami!"

Aki nie mogła zrobić wiele więcej, niż pisnąć ze śmiechem, gdy ojciec skoczył na nią, a jego palce bębniły jej pod ramionami. Atak trwał, jednakże, tylko kilka sekund, gdy obserwował, jak ona się uspokaja, a jej chichot ustępuje miejsca szerokiemu uśmiechowi.

"Dobranoc," powiedział, składając pocałunek na jej czole, nim ją przykrył. "Śpij dobrze."

"Kiko też!" natychmiast wymamrotała Aki spod kołdry.

Shinji zachichotał, nim pochylił się nad nią i dał lalce szybkiego buziaka. "Dobranoc, Kiko," powiedział żartobliwie. Gdy spojrzał z powrotem na córkę, miała już zamknięte oczy. Ten widok rozgrzał mu serce i delektował się nim jeszcze przez kilka sekund, nim udał się przyciemnić światło.

"Tato?" zatrzymało go ciche zawołanie Aki. "Opowiedz mi bajkę."

'_Powinienem wiedzieć._' Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy wrócił na fotelik przy jej łóżku.

"Jakieś szczególne życzenia?" zapytał, zerkając na stolik u jego boku, gdzie na luźnym stosie leżały jej ulubione opowiadania. Jedyną odpowiedzią było niewielkie potrząśnięcie głową.

"No to..." zaczął cicho. "Dawno, dawno temu był sobie samotny książę, który zawsze za bardzo bał się troszczyć o innych, tajemnicza księżniczka anielskiej krwi i porywcza księżniczka z dalekiego kraju. Razem walczyli z wieloma bestiami za pomocą swoich ogromnych magicznych zbroi, które pobłogosławiono duszami ich matek. Zbroja księcia była fioletowa, a z jej głowy wyrastał duży róg. Zbroja tajemniczej księżniczki była niebieska i miała jedno oko. Czterooka zbroja zagranicznej księżniczki była tak czerwona jak płomienne włosy księżniczki.

"Książę nigdy za bardzo nie lubił walczyć, ale wiedział, że księżniczki i jego inni nowi przyjaciele potrzebowali jego pomocy, a zatem robił to dla nich, gdyż byli powodem, dla którego nie czuł się już taki samotny, bo ich poznał. Ale on się tylko oszukiwał. Nadal za bardzo się bał, żeby się o nich troszczyć; mówił sobie, że już osiągnął szczęście, bo zaakceptowano go za to, że walczył z ich wrogami.

"Ale kiedy obie księżniczki zostały zranione w walce, zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu jest samotny. W tym czasie zbliżył się do niego obcy i książę znów poszedł na łatwiznę. Ale okazało się, że uprzejmego obcego wysłał wróg. Książę nie miał wyboru i musiał z nim walczyć, lecz obcy nie stawiał oporu i poprosił o śmierć, bo nie chciał, żeby książę stracił życie. Zmuszony do podjęcia strasznej decyzji książę stracił resztkę wiary, jaką miał w innych i w siebie samego.

"Gdy był w tym stanie, zaatakowało dziewięć białych bestii. Zagraniczna księżniczka, która dopiero co wyzdrowiała, walczyła z nimi dzielnie i wydawało się, że odniosła sukces. Ale tych plugawych bestii nie można było zgładzić i atakowały ją raz po raz. Książę o tym wiedział, ale wciąż był pogrążony w rozczulaniu się nad sobą, mówiąc sobie, że i tak nie mógł nic zrobić, żeby jej pomóc, że i tak w końcu by ją stracił.

"To jego zbroja podjęła za niego decyzję, sama kierując go do walki. Książę wrzasnął, gdy dotarł na pole bitwy: Księżniczka najwyraźniej padła z rąk bestii; widział tylko, jak pożerają jej czerwoną zbroję. Strata przeszyła jego serce, gdyż pokochał on zagraniczną księżniczkę, a umysł zasnuła mu wina za to, że nie stawił się wcześniej u jej boku.

"Tajemnicza księżniczka usłyszała agonię księcia i postanowiła udzielić mu mocy swych anielskich przodków. Dzięki nim wezwał każdą duszę na ziemi i pomogły mu one dojść do wniosku, że mógłby zrobić wszystko, co chciał, gdyby tylko w siebie wierzył. Zgodnie z życzeniem księcia tajemnicza księżniczka użyła swoich pozostałych mocy, żeby oczyścić całą planetę zarówno z przyjaciół jak i z wrogów, ale w efekcie wygnała też sama siebie. Książę obawiał się, że od tej pory tylko on będzie wędrował po ziemi, ale wtedy ujrzał zagraniczną księżniczkę, którą kochał. Została uratowana i razem..."

"Tato?" przerwała mu ze zmęczeniem Aki.

"No?"

"Nie powinieneś zawsze wsadzać siebie i mamy do swoich opowiadań..."

Uśmiechnął się, delikatnie przejeżdżając jej ręką po głowie. "Zauważyłaś?"

"Hmm..." było ostatnim, co mogła powiedzieć w potwierdzeniu.

Shinji nadal siedział przy swojej śpiącej córce przez kilka minut, a uśmiech dumy nie schodził mu z ust, gdy powoli gładził ją po włosach, dzieląc się swoim ciepłem, by wiedziała, nawet w swym nieprzytomnym stanie, że ojciec był przy niej, by uchronić ją od wszelkich złych snów.

Książę nigdy nie lubił walczyć. Ale zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by upewnić się, że dziecko jego i zagranicznej księżniczki będzie żyć długo i szczęśliwie.

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

"TATO!!"

Zaskoczony Shinji odwrócił uwagę od stosu brudnych ubrań, które segregował, na zawodzącą postać córki, która przybiegła do niego do łazienki. Natychmiast poderwał ją w swe ramiona.

"Hej, hej, ćśś," próbował ją uspokoić. "Coś nie tak?"

"Mama... mama była na mnie zła..." pociągnęła nosem Aki, gdy uczepiła się mocniej ojca i stało się dla niego jasne, co oznaczały wcześniejsze wrzaski dobiegające z zewnątrz. Zrobiła coś, czym zdenerwowała Asukę, która ją za to złajała, a teraz próbowała przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę, przeciwko jego żonie. A on **naprawdę **nienawidził być w potrzasku pomiędzy dwoma kobietami, z których każda potrafiła namówić go do zrobienia, czego chciała.

"Och... no, wiem, że mama potrafi się czasem robić bardzo wściekła..." próbował argumentować w najlepszy sposób, jaki mógł wymyśleć, by zadowolić Aki, ale nim zdążył wyjaśnić, poczuł piekącego klapsa w potylicę. "Ale na pewno miała dobry powód..." dokończył szybko w obawie przed jeszcze większym rozzłoszczeniem rudej za swoimi plecami.

"No pewnie, że miałam!" huknął na niego wściekły głos Asuki, nim zwróciła się do Aki. "I myślałam, że wyraziłam się dość jasno, kleines Fräulein! Nie kazałam ci iść do swojego pokoju?"

"Ale..." spróbowała Aki, ale została natychmiast zablokowana.

"Żadnych ale!" wrzasnęła Asuka, wskazując palcem pokój dziecka. "Już."

Mina Aki wyrażała mieszaninę bólu i złości, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i drżącymi ustami, ale w końcu wybiegła z łazienki, wkrótce po czym nastąpił dźwięk trzaśnięcia drzwiami.

Shinji widział, że była tylko zdenerwowana, bała się jedynie kary, jeśli już, w odróżnieniu od incydentu w dniu, w którym dostała Kiko. Ale mimo to, ten widok zranił i jego. "To nie było trochę za ostre?"

"Jak nie chce słuchać, kiedy jej tłumaczymy na spokojnie, to chyba będziemy musieli czasem podnosić głos!" narzekała mimo to.

Shinji z trudem przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że było w tym trochę prawdy, ale wątpił, żeby był w stanie być tak agresywnym w stosunku do swojej dziewczynki.

Zbliżywszy się do Asuki od tyłu, położył jej ostrożnie ręce na ramionach, bojąc się jakoś, że warknie na ten dotyk. "Może... może się najpierw trochę uspokoisz? Naprawdę zrobiła coś tak złego?"

Odniósł większy sukces, niż się spodziewał, gdy nagle jej głos zabrzmiał przybity i zmęczony, w przeciwieństwie do jej uprzedniego szału. "Byłam na dachu, sprawdzałam panele słoneczne. Widziałam stamtąd, jak się bawi w ogrodzie i ona wie, że tam się za mną nie idzie, więc myślałam, że wszystko w porządku. Ale potem nagle była na górze, balansowała przy rynnie, nawet z Kiko w rękach. Pewnie chciała tylko zobaczyć, co robię, ale..." Wzdrygnęła się lekko pod jego uściskiem. "Co, jakby się za mocno przechyliła? Mogłaby sobie złamać nogę albo rękę, albo nawet gorzej, jakby spadła. Tydzień temu spaliła dywan, jak przewróciła lampę, a teraz to!"

"No, pewnie sprawdza swoje ograniczenia," domyślił się Shinji.

"Tak, i dlatego musimy powiedzieć stop **teraz**, albo będzie się posuwać coraz dalej! Musi wreszcie zrozumieć, że niektóre rzeczy są po prostu za bardzo niebezpieczne."

Shinji westchnął, przygryzając wargi, gdy podniósł wzrok na żonę. Wiedział, że miała rację, ale...

"I przestań robić tą błagalną minę! Ja nie będę tym jedynym 'złym'! Ty też masz ją besztać, jak będzie trzeba!"

Raz jeszcze Shinji westchnął. "Tak, skarbie..."

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

Czymś, na co Shinji nie mógł narzekać, był brak niespodzianek w jego życiu. Nie zawsze poruszały one ziemię jak w przypadku bycia przekonywanym do pilotowania ogromnego "robota" przeciwko jakiemuś potworowi, przez którego niemal zostało się wcześniej zgniecionym; dowiedzenia się, że zostanie się ojcem; czy nawet o wiele za bardzo ludziopodobnego pingwina otrzepującego się, akurat gdy się miało wejść do kąpieli. Ale to nie oznaczało, że był odporny na te mniejsze.

Tak jak pewnego poranka, gdy, wciąż senny i ziewający, wszedł do kuchni, by zastać ją oświetloną jedynie kilkoma świeczkami. Spodziewałby się jakiegoś problemu z zasilaniem - gdyby świeczki nie były na pięknie przyozdobionym torcie, który stał na stole, a za nim czekały jego dwie najwyraźniej o wiele bardziej rozbudzone kobiety.

"NIESPODZIANKA!" powitały go głośno, natychmiast wypędzając z niego senność, ale jego zdumienie tak łatwo nie odeszło.

"Wszystkiego najlepszego, tato!" pisnęła Aki, gdy do niego podbiegła, wyciągając ramiona, by obdarzyć skonsternowanego acz dostosowującego się ojca wielkim uściskiem, który tylko niechętnie przerwała, by pozwolić matce zająć to miejsce.

"Wszystkiego najlepszego, Liebling."

"Ale my nawet nie wiemy, kiedy ja mam urodziny," Shinji po cichu zapytał pośrednio żonę, gdy pocałowała go w policzek.

"Spytała mnie w swoje i po prostu powiedziałam, że ty masz za trzy miesiące, a ja dwa po tobie," odparła szeptem Asuka. "Nie spodziewałam się za bardzo, że będzie pamiętać, ale trzy dni temu spytała, jaki ci damy prezent."

"I do tego jeszcze prezent?" zapytał, tym razem głośniej.

Na tyle głośno, by usłyszała Aki. "O, ja po niego pójdę!"

"Nie, czekaj! To dla ciebie za ciężkie!" Asuka zawołała za dziewczynką, która wyszła już z pokoju, i szybko poszła za córką.

Shinji skorzystał z okazji, by opaść na krzesło. "Za ciężkie?" zdumiał się.

Wkrótce potem obie konspiratorki wróciły, niosąc (a raczej Asuka niosła, a Aki trzymała na nim ręce) duży, masywny przedmiot, mniej więcej ukryty pod kilkoma warstwami papieru do pakowania. Shinji uśmiechnął się na ten słodki widok, ale także dlatego, że mógł już odgadnąć naturę prezentu po jego kształcie, szczególnie po wystającej szyjce.

"Łał, a co to może być?" udawał, pomimo to, ignorancję, gdy otrzymał pakunek.

"To wiolonszela!" wyjawiła podekscytowana Aki, nim nawet zaczął otwierać pakunek, i natychmiast ukryła swój bojaźliwy śmiech w dłoniach, teraz gdy to powiedziała, choć nie powinna.

"Tak?" udawał głupka, rozdzierając ostatnie strzępy papieru, odkrywając instrument i dołączony smyczek. "Oj, faktycznie!"

"Podoba ci się? Mama powiedziała, że będzie!"

"Tak, jest super," zawołał Shinji, pociągając córkę w uścisk jedną ręką, ostrożnie obchodząc się z wiolonczelą w drugiej. "Dziękuję bardzo," dodał, choć patrząc także na żonę uśmiechającą się z zadowoleniem.

"No, na co czekasz?" zapytała Asuka władczo, po tym jak puścił Aki. "Nie przetestujesz naszego hojnego prezentu?"

Shinji gapił się na nią, a potem na instrument. "Uch... pewnie dość się zaniedbałem," wymamrotał przepraszająco, obracając nerwowo smyczek w jednej ręce, gdy druga ustawiała wiolonczelę. "I pewnie muszę ją najpierw nastroić..."

"Oj, daj spokój!"

"Dobra, dobra, zobaczmy, czy coś pamiętam," ustąpił. Jej podniecenie tym jakoś go zdumiało. W końcu nigdy nie miał zbyt wielu okazji, by dla niej zagrać. Przez lata niemal zapomniał, że w ogóle grał.

Tym większe było jego własne zaskoczenie, gdy przyłożył smyczek do strun i zaczęła płynąć muzyka, brzmiąc niemal, jakby nigdy nie przestał. Ciężko było uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście tak bardzo tęsknił za czymś, co robił przez tak długi czas tylko dlatego, że nikt nie kazał mu przestać.

Asuka złapała Aki, nim jej palce wgniotły się w tort, po który sięgała, i pociągnęła lekko zaskoczoną dziewczynkę sobie na kolana, gdy sama usiadła. Przymknęła powieki, mocno przytulając córkę, gdy słuchała jego gry. Sądząc po sposobie, w jaki się uśmiechała, wydawała się szybko wtopić w muzykę, by ta poniosła ją, gdziekolwiek udały się jej myśli.

Po kilku minutach piosenki usłyszał, jak szepta ona do Aki. "Wiesz, ten dzień, kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszałam, jak twój tata gra na wiolonczeli, to był też dzień naszego pierwszego pocałunku."

Shinji ledwo mógł się pohamować od przyłączenia się do chichotu jego kobiet, ale choć bardzo koncentrował się na nutach, szeroki uśmieszek ujawni, że wspomnienie tego pocałunku znalazło drogę i do jego myśli.

Wreszcie piosenka się skończyła i zrobił mały ukłon, gdy żona oklaskiwała go nadmiernie głośno, żeby zasygnalizować małemu dziecku, by poszło w jej ślady. Ale Aki się nie przyłączyła.

"To takie strasznie smutne," wymamrotała rozczarowana. "Czemu nie zagrasz wesołej piosenki?"

Shinji uniósł brew. "Wesołej piosenki?"

"Taa, no wiesz, piosenki, co jest bardziej..." Dziewczynka spojrzała na podłogę, rozmyślając przez chwilę, nim ekspresyjnie rozrzuciła ramiona. "Wesoła."

"Aaaa... 'wesoła' piosenka..." Shinji próbował zabrzmieć, jakby zrozumiał, ale mógł tylko zgadywać, co miała na myśli. Może i była bystra jak na swój wiek, ale czasem chciałby, żeby jej słownictwo było choć _troszkę_ jaśniejsze.

"Wiesz, co ci powiem?" ciągnął, pochylając się ku niej. "Poćwiczę jeszcze trochę, dopóki nie będę taki dobry jak kiedyś, a wtedy zagram najweselszą piosenkę ze wszystkich, tylko - dla - ciebie." Wraz z ostatnim słowem postukał ją lekko po nosie czubkiem smyczka, wywołując chichot ze strony córki.

... Która wciąż wpatrywała się w niego szerokimi, wyczekującymi oczami. "Teraz?"

Shinji przełknął skowyt i ukrył go za słabym uśmiechem. "J-jeszcze nie teraz, okej? Daj mi trochę czasu..."

"No to po drugim śniadaniu?"

Tym razem nie próbował nawet ukryć westchnienia. "Z-zobaczymy..."

Nie był pewien, czy Aki będzie usatysfakcjonowana taką odpowiedzią, ale Asuka i tak przyszła z pomocą, stawiając dziecko z powrotem na podłodze. "Nie narysowałaś czasem tacie specjalnego urodzinowego obrazka?"

"A, tak! Pójdę po niego!" wykrzyknęła Aki już w drodze do swojego pokoju.

Shinji wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi, nim skierował na żonę błagalne spojrzenie. "Proszę, powiedz, że znasz jakąś 'wesołą' piosenkę, którą mogę na tym zagrać."

"Ja?" zaśmiała się Asuka, poklepując go po ramieniu. "O nie, nie, nie. Sam się w to wpakowałeś; teraz zobaczymy, jak sobie sam poradzisz."

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

Dzień był tak pogodny, jak mina Aki. Nie pamiętała, ile czasu minęło od ich ostatniego pikniku, ale dla niej wydawało się to wiecznością.

"Aki, nie tak szybko!"

Ale jak to typowa trzylatka, Aki nie miała zamiaru słuchać wypowiedzianej w dobrych intencjach prośby matki, z której ręki po prostu się uwolniła. Teraz, gdy lśniący błękit jeziora był już w zasięgu wzroku, zdecydowanie zbyt trudno było oprzeć się pokusie przebiegnięcia reszty drogi, by dotrzeć tam tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Oczywiście, w porównaniu z rodzicami miała tę przewagę, iż niosła jedynie Kiko, a nie akcesoria wędkarskie, przenośną lodówkę i jeszcze dwie torby z resztą przedmiotów i jedzenia, któreych potrzebowali na dzień pełen pływania i pikniku.

Ale jak to typowa, zdecydowanie zbyt pospieszna trzylatka, Aki zdała sobie sprawę, że lepiej było słuchać matki, gdy potknęła się o korzeń i upadła płasko w trawę. Ból nie był na tyle silny, by całkowicie obrócić poprzedni entuzjazm w głośne zawodzenie, ale szok zmazał jej uśmiech z twarzy. Nim zdążyła stanąć na nogi, otoczyło ją już ciepło matczynych ramion.

"Och, Aki, wszystko w porządku?" pocieszył ją kojący głos kobiety, gdy została delikatnie okręcona w miejscu. Aki skinęła powoli głową, gdy zatroskane oczy mamy oglądały dokładnie małe ciało w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek siniaków, ale było tylko trochę brudu na kolanach, który został szybko starty. Pocałunek w czoło dziecka dopełnił krótkiego badania.

"Widzisz? Dlatego ci mówiłam, żebyś tak szybko nie biegała," wyjaśniła mama, na szczęście nie brzmiąc zbyt surowo.

Aki znów skinęła głową i złapała mamę za rękę, gdy podniosłszy się, nieśmiało przeszła z rodzicami resztę drogi. Ale niezależnie od tego, jak zaskakujący był ten incydent, szybko odpłynął on w niepamięć, kiedy wreszcie dotarli nad jezioro. Natychmiast popędziwszy na brzeg, zaśmiała się, gdy chlapała wodą, która obmywała jej nagie stopy, kiedy przez nią biegła.

"Jeszcze nie wchodź," Zbędne przypomnienie dobiegło zza jej pleców, gdzie rodzice rozkładali wielki koc. Uwielbiała jezioro, ale, choć by się do tego nie przyznała, wciąż trochę bała się tam być bez mamy albo taty obok, którzy by jej pilnowali.

"Idź do niej," usłyszała, jak mówi tata. "Wygląda na to, że dłużej nie wytrzyma. Ja to dokończę."

Odwróciła się z wyczekiwaniem, by ujrzeć, jak matka zbliża się z dwoma znajomymi przedmiotami w ręce, a jej szeroki uśmiech odzwierciedla minę Aki.

"Więc mojej małej złotej rybce znowu tak się pali iść pływać?" zapytała, gdy przykucnęła przy córce, która odpowiedziała szalonym kiwaniem głową. Kobieta zachichotała z tego. "Naprawdę nie kapuję, czemu nie jesteś ani trochę taka chętna w domu, jak masz się kąpać. No cóż, no to się ubieramy, co?"

Mama szybko pomogła zdjąć Aki ubranie, nim wciągnęła na jej małe ramiona dmuchane rękawiczki do pływania. Aki nie za bardzo się podobały, ale rodzice na nie nalegali i już dawno nauczyła się, że protestowanie w tej sprawie było bezcelowe. Gdy już matka ją puściła, dziewczynka powoli brnęła przez jezioro, póki jej stopy nie były całkowicie zanurzone pod wodą, póki nie powróciło to niespokojne uczucie, i obejrzała się, czekając, aż mama sama skończy się rozbierać i pójdzie w jej ślady.

Kiko musiała patrzeć z brzegu, podczas gdy szły głębiej w wodę i Aki szybko poczuła, jak wilgoć podnosi się jej do piersi. Wciąż wywoływało to u niej poczucie niebezpieczeństwa, ale czując za sobą matkę gotową jej pomóc w razie czego, nie obawiała się. Nawet gdy jej stopy nie dotykały już dna.

Próbowała się posunąć trochę dalej, próbując swej odwagi, by zajść dalej niż kiedykolwiek. Ale, oczywiście, mama natychmiast to zauważyła.

"Nie, Aki, to już dość daleko!" przypomniała jej.

Aki chciała zaprotestować, próbując uzyskać pozwolenie na to, by być dzisiaj bardziej śmiała, ale nie miała żadnej okazji. Mama, złapawszy ją, okręciła w wodzie twarzą do siebie i Aki nie mogła się powstrzymać od śmiechu, gdy jej własne ciało przecięło powierzchnię, tworząc wielką falę.

Mama była za duża, by w pełni się zanurzyć, ale przykucnęła, tak by Aki mogła patrzeć prosto na jej uśmiechniętą twarz. Mina zmieniła się jej, jednakże, na zszokowaną, gdy chichocząca dziewczynka ją ochlapała.

"O, ty mała...!" zagroziła żartobliwie mama z ociekającymi rudymi włosami.

Niemal natychmiast wywiązała się wodna bitwa, a piski i śmiech odbijały się echem po jeziorze, póki obie nie były niemal równie mokre pod i nad powierzchnią. Wreszcie jednak zabawa zaczynała ustawać, a Aki robiła się trochę zmęczona, więc ogłoszono pokój (na razie).

Rozejrzawszy się, zobaczyła odległą postać siedzącą na dużym kamieniu na brzegu, z wędką w rękach.

"TATO!" wrzasnęła, machając przesadnie. Odpowiedział bardziej powściągliwie.

"Czemu on jest tak daleko?" zapytała matkę.

"No, to dlatego, że wystraszyłybyśmy rybki, jakbyśmy były za blisko i wtedy tata nie mógłby żadnej złapać."

"Rybki?"

"Tak, jasne," powiedziała mama. "Nigdy nie widziałaś, jak tu pływają?"

Aki potrząsnęła głową.

"No to chyba zawsze jesteś trochę za głośno, e?" zaśmiała się mama. "Może jak będziemy cicho, to pójdziemy do taty i obejrzymy sobie rybki?"

Z rozbudzoną ciekawością Aki chętnie skinęła głową, obiecując milczenie poprzez uniesienie obu rąk, by zakryć usta. Nie czyniąc żadnego zbędnego dźwięku, wymknęły się z jeziora i okrążyły je, po tym jak mama zdjęła jej rękawiczki, by spotkać się z ojcem.

"Cze, ta...!" zaczęła, ale natychmiast napotkała uniesione do ust palce obojga rodziców i przyłączyła się do uciszania samej siebie, nim dokończyła szeptem "... to."

"Aki chciała obejrzeć rybki," wyjaśniła cichym głosem matka, a Aki skinęła głową.

"O?" zdumiał się tata. "To może chcesz mi pomóc? Stąd można ich dużo zobaczyć."

Oczy Aki rozszerzyły się, podobnie jak i jej usta. Ta propozycja "pracy" z tatą była w końcu jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjna. Puścił lewą ręką wędkę i nakazawszy jej gestem, by podeszła bliżej, pomógł jej wspiąć się mu na kolana, gdy już była w zasięgu.

"Tutaj," wyszeptał, prowadząc jej ręce ku wędce. "A teraz będziemy łowić rybki."

"Patrz, Aki," powiedziała mama, gdy ją szturchnęła, wskazując na szarą, szybko poruszającą się masę pod lśniącą powierzchnią. "Tam jest jedna."

"O, a tam druga," zauważył ojciec. Ta, którą wskazywał, była większa i wolniejsza, obserwująca podwodny świat swoimi szklistymi oczami.

Coś chlupnęło trochę dalej. Płetwa ogonowa wciąż była w powietrzu, gdy Aki spojrzała. "TAM JEST JESZCZE JEDNA!" wykrzyknęła podekscytowana, choć natychmiast znów zakryła sobie usta, obdarzając rodziców przepraszającym śmiechem, gdy zauważyła swój błąd. Jednakże żadne z nich nie podjęło próby złajania jej.

I tak zostało to zapomniane, kiedy z drugiej strony żyłki dało się poczuć mocne szarpanie.

"O, mamy jedną!" wyjaśnił ojciec. "Szybko, musisz ciągnąć!"

Ścisnęła wędkę i ciągnęła z całej siły, odchylając się tak bardzo do tyłu, jak mogła, podczas gdy tata "pomagał" jej ją holować. Mama z czegoś zachichotała, ale Aki była za bardzo zajęta, by zawracać sobie głowę zastanawianiem się z czego, dysząc i zaciskając powieki, gdy siłowała się ze swoim potężnym przeciwnikiem.

"Jej! Złapałaś!" pochwaliła ją wreszcie matka i Aki ponownie otworzyła oczy, by ujrzeć rybę trzepotającą dziko na drugim końcu wędki, a tata już przyciągał ją do siebie. Zdjął ją z haczyka i wrzucił do czerwonego wiadra obok siebie.

Promieniejąc dumą, Aki zeszła mu z kolan, by zbadać **swoją** (i _trochę _jej ojca) zdobycz. Rybka wciąż pluskała się nerwowo w płytkiej wodzie w wiadrze.

"Co z nią teraz zrobimy?" Odwróciła się do rodziców, którym nieco zmniejszyły się uśmiechy.

"No," zaczął wyjaśniać tata. "Emm... wiesz... wiesz, co zwykle robimy z rybkami, które przywożę do domu...?"

Tymi, które przywoził do domu...? Zanosił je do kuchni, a potem...

Zrozumienie zajęło jej kilka sekund, ale wtedy jej mina wykrzywiła się w szoku. **Jej** rybka miała zostać obiadem?

"NIE!" wrzasnęła, stając w pozycji obronnej przed swoją zdobyczą.

"Aki..." spróbowała matka, ale jej nie dostanie.

"NIEEE!" pisnęła, tupiąc nogami, by podkreślić swoje zdanie. Nie da im zjeść jej rybki. Ściskając kurczowo oboma ramionami wiadro, które było w połowie tak duże jak ona, po prostu rzuciła je na bok.

Ryba zatrzepotała dwa razy nad ziemią, nim osiągnęła bezpieczeństwo i wolność w jeziorze.

Aki odwróciła się do skonsternowanych rodziców z dumnym i wyzywającym uśmiechem.

"Jakoś boję się, że teraz będziemy zawsze musieli znaleźć sposób, żeby dawać jej rybę w tajemnicy," słyszała, jak tata szepta do mamy.

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

Asuka przemierzała nerwowo salon tam i z powrotem, czekając, aż Shinji wróci z pokoju Aki. Miał czelność ten idiota, żeby kazać jej wyjść! Powinien być na tyle profesjonalny, żeby nie rozpraszały go jej sugestie. Co z tego, że nie była zbyt pomocna?

W końcu jej maleństwo było chore!

Pewnie, że to nie tak, że Aki nigdy przedtem nie była chora, ale zwykle nie było to nic więcej niż przeziębienie. Wysoka gorączka, taka jak ta, to był zupełnie inny poziom.

Wydawało się to wiecznością pełną niespokojnej niepewności, nim Shinji wreszcie wynurzył się z jej pokoju.

"No i?" zapytała natychmiast, gdy podszedł bliżej.

"Chyba ma odrę," ujawnił swą diagnozę.

"Odrę?" powtórzyła przerażona Asuka z rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczami.

"Tak, dostała już nawet trochę czerwonych kropek," zaczął Shinji, natychmiast unosząc ręce, gdy zauważył jej troskę. "Ale nie martw się. Nadal mamy jakieś lekarstwa, które powinny zadziałać i dałem jej już coś na zbicie..."

"Nie, nie, nie rozumiesz!" przerwała jego próbę uspokojenia jej. "Ja... ja nigdy nie miałam odry!"

Gapił się na nią wyraźnie zaszokowany wciąż rozszerzonymi i utkwionymi w niej oczami, gdy osunął się na pobliski fotel. Asuka, prawdę mówiąc, zaczęła się martwić, kiedy po kilku sekundach nadal się nie poruszył. Jego reakcja nie była zbytnią niespodzianką, ta wiadomość nie mogła nadejść w gorszym momencie, nawet jeśli nie było prawdopodobne, że zostanie wyjawiona w innej sytuacji.

"Ale..." dał wreszcie oznakę życia, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta nadziei. "Na pewno jesteś szczepiona?"

"Nie wiem," mruknęła poważnie Asuka, potrząsając głową. "To znaczy, bardzo możliwe. Ale nikt sobie nie zawracał głowy, żeby mi powiedzieć, a ja nigdy nie zawracałam sobie głowy, żeby sprawdzać takie rzeczy."

Znów zamilkł i mogła niemal widzieć myśli i zmartwienia, które krążyły w jego głowie. Gdyby ona, jako dorosła osoba, nabawiła się dziecięcej choroby, łatwo mogłaby ona znacznie się pogorszyć i doprowadzić do powikłań. Dla niej śmiało mogłoby to oznaczać...

"Okej..." wydusił z siebie wreszcie, wciąż wydając się być pogrążonym w myślach, mimo że zaczął zdanie. "Ja... ona nie powinna mieć problemów z przejściem jej, ale ty..." Shinji przełknął ślinę, nerwowo pocierając czoło. Nagle spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. I z pewnością nie spodobało jej się to spojrzenie. "Chyba najlepiej będzie, jak zrobimy wszystko, żeby się upewnić, że ty się nie zarazisz."

. .  
----------------.  
.

Upewnić się, że się nie zarazi. Natychmiast znienawidziła brzmienie tego pomysłu, bo wiedziała, co to oznaczało, nim zdołał to powiedzieć.

Izolację.

Musiała być oddzielona od Aki przez cały czas choroby dziewczynki. Oddzielona od swojego słoneczka w dniach, gdy potrzebowała jej ona bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Tymczasowe pożegnanie ściskało serce bardziej niż wszystkie rozstania na wieczność. Aki już zaczęła płakać, nim zdołała skończyć wyjaśnianie powodów niespokojnemu dziecku i wszelka nadzieja, że Aki zrozumie sytuację, legła w gruzach. Shinji musiał przytrzymywać zawodzącą dziewczynkę, bezowocnie próbując ją uspokoić, gdy desperacko wyciągała ręce do matki, nie pragnąc niczego więcej, jak paść jej w ramiona. Samej Asuce nigdy nie było tak ciężko samej się nie poddać. Wiele łez uroniono tej nocy, zbyt wiele. Może lepiej by było, gdyby po prostu unikała jej bez oznajmiania tego.

Naprawdę miała wątpliwości, że to było naprawdę tego warte. Farmaceutyka nie była w najlepszej formie w latach tuż po Drugim Uderzeniu, ale mimo to były duże szanse, że Gehirn/NERV zatroszczył się o to, by ich kandydatka na pilotkę nie cierpiała na zwykłą dziecięcą chorobę. I było bardziej niż prawdopodobne, że gdziekolwiek Aki złapała wirusa, ona także dawno go dostała. W końcu spędzała z córką mnóstwo czasu w trakcie inkubacji. I nawet jeśli rzeczywiście czystym zbiegiem okoliczności nie była zarażona, parę chwil z córką by jej od razu nie zabiło.

Ale co po tych paru chwilach? Musiała przyznać, że nie ufała sobie zbytnio, że będzie mieć siłę na kolejną rozłąkę. Widzieć sięgające do niej małe ręce, nie mogąc objąć dziecka; rozszerzone, załzawione oczy pełne lęku przed porzuceniem, nie będąc w stanie rozproszyć żadnej z tych obaw - czuła się niesamowicie samolubnie, ale nie mogłaby drugi raz znieść tak łamiącej serce sceny.

Ale tak też nie było dużo lepiej. Była zbyt przejęta, by pracować, a jej próby wyrzucenia tego z myśli nigdy nie przynosiły efektów na dłużej niż parę minut. Więc stała tam w przedpokoju, obok drzwi do pokoju Aki, zmuszona do wysłuchiwania czynionych przez męża prób podniesienia chorej dziewczynki na duchu.

"Chcesz, żebym zagrał twoją wesołą piosenkę?" usłyszała, jak pyta. Był już czas spać, piosenka miała być kołysanką.

Nie było wokalnej odpowiedzi, ale był słaby szelest, który, jak się domyśliła Asuka, wywołało ocieranie głowy Aki o poduszkę.

"Nie?" Shinji wydawał się przesadnie rozczarowany. "Mam nawet wiolonczelę. Chcesz, żebym ci zagrał coś innego?"

"Ja chcę tylko mamę!" Cichy jęk Aki sprawił, że Asuka się wzdrygnęła. Gorzko-słodko było słyszeć, że córka tęskni za nią tak samo mocno, ale tym bardziej bolało, że musiała odmówić jej spełnienia tego życzenia.

"Aki..." westchnął smutno Shinji, zauważalnie sam zmęczony koniecznością powtarzania jej raz po raz przez jej łzy, że matka nie może się z nią na razie zobaczyć. "Mimo wszystko zagram, a ty spróbuj zasnąć, okej?"

Zaczął grać piosenkę, którą sam specjalnie dla niej skomponował, kiedy nie mógł znaleźć niczego, co by spełniało jej żądanie "szczęśliwej" i Aki była bardzo zadowolona z wyniku. Naprawdę udało mu się stworzyć małe arcydzieło, dużo lepsze od czegokolwiek, co mógłby znaleźć w jakichś stuletnich arkuszach, i szybko stało się ono ulubioną piosenką, którą często słyszano w domu, czy to nuconą czy to graną na wiolonczeli. Dziś, jednakże, nie brzmiała aż tak "wesoło" jak zwykle, a naturalnie posępny ton wiolonczeli przeświecał znacznie częściej.

Ale uwaga Asuki i tak była gdzie indziej. Usilnie starała się usłyszeć odgłosy wydawane przez córkę, jej ruchy, jej głęboki oddech, jedyny kontakt, jaki miała. Stawszy się tak pochłoniętą oznakami, że Aki odpływa w krainę snów, Asuka nie zauważyła, że melodia ustała, nim otwarły się drzwi.

Shinji wydawał się równie zaskoczony. "Asuka!" wyszeptał natychmiast ze złością. "Co ty tu robisz?"

"A jak myślisz?" syknęła cicho w odpowiedzi, machając ręką w kierunku ciemnego pokoju, w stronę łóżka. "Moje maleństwo jest chore i woła mnie! Nie możesz oczekiwać ode mnie, że tak se będę robić swoje obowiązki i nawet nie sprawdzę, co u niej! Ja już tego nie wytrzymam!"

"Jasne, że cię woła. Jest chora i ma gorączkę, więc nic dziwnego, że ma trochę zły humor. Ale to się nie zmieni tylko dlatego, że ty tam będziesz. Wtedy będzie po prostu płakać o co innego."

"'Co innego' ciężko porównać do matczynej miłości! Pewnie, może i będzie płakać tylko dlatego, że taką ma ochotę, ale nie wmówisz mi, że ona tego tak naprawdę nie _potrzebuje_!"

Odwrócił wzrok. "Nie chcę i nie mogę się z tym sprzeczać," przyznał i wzięła to za oznakę porażki, ruszając w stronę pokoju Aki.

"Dobrze, że tu się zgadza..." Przerwało jej jego ramię owijające się jej wokół talii, akurat gdy chciała go minąć, zatrzymując ją.

"Obawiam się, że nie," mruknął, znowu patrząc jej w oczy. "Myślisz, że mi jest łatwo? Ona się boi, Asuka. I boli mnie, kiedy ją taką widzę za każdym razem, jak tam wchodzę, kiedy muszę jej mówić, że obecnie nie możesz przyjść! Wiem, że cierpi i boi się, że możesz ją porzucić i nie chcieć jej już więcej widzieć, mimo tego co jej mówię! Ale jak myślisz, jak będzie wystraszona, jak jej powiem, że bycie z nią teraz może cię _zabić_?"

Uderzenie w policzek nadeszło zbyt szybko, by którekolwiek go uniknęło. Ale choć było to pierwsze od lat, które było czymś więcej niż zabawą, Asuka nie żałowała go ani trochę. "Kocham cię, Shinji," wydyszała. "Ale nie waż się stawać między mną a moim dzieckiem."

Shinji, jednakże, tylko zacieśnił uścisk. "Przykro mi, Asuka. Możesz mnie okładać, ile chcesz, ale nie mogę..."

"Mama...?"

Ten cichy głos natychmiast zakończył sprzeczkę, choć Shinji rzucił jej jedno ostatnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, nim puścił ją i wszedłszy z powrotem do pokoju, zamknął za sobą drzwi.

"Hej, myślałem, że już śpisz?" Asuka usłyszała, jak pyta.

Aki, jednakże, zignorowała pytanie. "Myślałam, że słyszałam mamę..." mruknęła.

Shinji coś powiedział, ale Asuka nie za bardzo mogła to zrozumieć. Podeszłszy bliżej, przycisnęła prawe ucho do drewnianych drzwi.

Następne wypowiedziane słowa, jednakże, przeszyły jej serce.

"Mama mnie nienawidzi?"

Jej uszy słyszały czynione przez Shinjiego próby upewnienia chorej dziewczynki, że to nie o to chodzi, ale jej umysł tego nie zarejestruje. Pięści jej drżały, gdy okrutny zarzut powtarzał się w jej głowie, miała problemy z oddychaniem.

Nie mogła już tego znieść. Nie oglądając się, pobiegła tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

.  
.  
---------.

"... nadal kocha cię ponad wszystko, ale..."

Shinji nie powiedział ani słowa więcej, gdy drzwi zostały z całej siły otwarte. Postać była w cieniu z powodu światła, które paliło się za nią na korytarzu, ale to się zmieniło, gdy wpadła do środka.

"Mama!" pisnęła radośnie Aki, wyciągając ręce do Asuki, obecnie przywdziewającej szybko odzyskaną maseczkę lekarską.

"Asuka!" zaprotestował natychmiast Shinji, ale uciszyła go szybkim piorunującym spojrzeniem, które nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że nie miała zamiaru więcej dyskutować o swojej decyzji.

"Mama!" powtórzyła Aki, nim jej mina zmieniła się na oskarżycielską. "Gdzie byłaś cały czas?"

"Och, przepraszam," powiedziała Asuka, gdy uklękła przy łóżku, wskazując na białą maseczkę. "Muszę to jakiś czas nosić i bałam się, że będziesz się ze mnie śmiać." Wyraźnie kłamała, ale chorej trzylatce to wystarczało.

"To głupi powód," skarciła ją tylko Aki, robiąc kwaśną minę.

Gładząc rozczochrane brązowe włosy dziecka, Asuka uśmiechnęła się za maską, zerkając na męża, który wciąż wydawał się daleki od szczęścia z powodu jej zmiany planów. "No to chyba jestem trochę głupia."

. .  
----------------.  
.

"I ty zawsze na _mnie_ mówiłaś 'baka'!" mruknął Shinji, gdy potrząsnął głową, a w jego oczach zalśniło parę łez.

"Do jasnej cholery, Shinji, jeszcze nie umarłam," jęknęła Asuka, czując ból w całym ciele, gdy przekręciła się na łóżku, które okupowała przez ostatnie dwa dni. "Weź się w garść! Co, jak Aki cię takiego zobaczy?"

Tak, miał rację. Tak, zaraziła się. Tak, czuła się tak, jakby płonęła.

Ale nie żałowała, ani trochę. To było dużo lepsze niż utracenie zaufania i miłości Aki.

Jednakże nie mogła zaprzeczyć pewnemu lękowi, że miał też rację co do stopnia ciężkości jej stanu. Nie był on wielki, choć czuła się gorzej niż kiedykolwiek. Ale myśl o zostawieniu go... i jej... nękała jej sumienie. Co z niej za matka, że zmusi swoje dziecko do dorastania bez niej? Tak jak ich własni...

"Mamo?"

Zaskoczony wzrok ich obojga padł na drzwi, skąd dobiegło nieśmiałe wołanie. Aki wciąż miała na sobie różową pidżamę, ściskając kurczowo Kiko obiema rękami.

"Hej," Shinji ruszył, by wyjść jej na spotkanie. "Sama jeszcze powinnaś być w łóżku."

"Ale ja już jestem zdrowa!" jęknęła Aki i choć rzeczywiście bardzo jej się polepszyło, jej głos wciąż przeczył jej słowom. Oczy też szybko znów jej złagodniały, gdy przeskoczyły z ojca na łóżko. "I chciałam zobaczyć mamę..."

"Aki..."

"Pozwól jej," Asuka przerwała mu tak ostro, jak pozwalała jej na to boląca głowa. "Na parę minut."

Shinji wyraźnie się nie zgadzał, ale niechętnie skinął głową i Aki zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę łóżka.

Asuka zmusiła się do uśmiechu. "Cześć, Schätzchen."

"Cze," wymamrotała słabo, unikając jej spojrzenia, gdy ciągnęła nerwowo lalkę za włosy. "J-jak się masz, mamo?"

"Nie tak źle," skłamała ruda, ale sama zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie było to zbyt przekonywujące. "A ty?"

Aki nie odpowiedziała. Wciąż wpatrywała się w ziemię, a jej dolna warga zaczęła drżeć. "To... to moja wina?"

"Och..." Asuka sama była bliska łez, gdy widziała córkę tak obciążoną poczuciem winy. Korzystając z resztki sił, przechyliła się na skraj łóżka i chwyciła w ramiona trzęsące się ciało. "Och, Aki..."

"Nie. Nie, to nie twoja wina. Jak już, to..." Przerwała i przemyślała swoje słowa. Wzięcie winy na siebie może i było szlachetniejsze i bardziej zgodne z prawdą, ale mogło doprowadzić do nieporozumień, które tylko zwiększyłyby ciężar na ramionach dziecka, jeśli coś by się jednak stało. "To niczyja wina. Nie martw się, niedługo wyzdrowieję, tak jak ty."

Ale mimo jej dodających otuchy słów łzy Aki płynęły teraz swobodnie, a łkanie łamało jej głos. "Kocham cię, mamo."

Serce Asuki podskoczyło na te słowa, a jej uśmiech nie był już wymuszony z powodu bólu. Nawet się poszerzył.

Nie pierwszy raz Aki je wymówiła, wypowiedziała swoje pierwsze "Kofam ciem" raczej niedługo po tym, jak zaczęła mówić. Ale Asuka widziała, że był to pierwszy raz, gdy powiedziała to, nie powtarzając tylko zdania, które często słyszała od rodziców. Asuka wiedziała, że tym razem płynęły one prosto z serca.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz," uciszyła ją w odpowiedzi, całując brązowe włosy dziecka w ciasnym uścisku. "Tak bardzo cię kocham."

Trzymała ją, póki Aki nie uspokoiła się do pociągania nosem. "Wyzdrowiej... wyzdrowiej szybko!" na wpół błagała, na wpół zażądała trzylatka.

W ustach zalanego łzami dziecka wydawało się to raczej śmieszne i Asuka nawet nie próbowała stłumić śmiechu. "Postaram się, okej?"

Aki skinęła głową, wycierając wilgoć na policzkach wierzchnią stroną prawej dłoni.

"Aki," Shinji skierował uwagę z powrotem na siebie. "Mama naprawdę potrzebuje teraz odpoczynku. I ty też."

Znów skinęła głową, ale raz jeszcze odwróciła się do matki. Bez słów uniosła lalkę obiema rękami.

"Chcesz mi dać Kiko?" zapytała skonsternowana Asuka. Od kiedy dostała ją od niej z powrotem, Aki praktycznie nigdy nie rozstawała się z zabawką.

Ale znów - skinienie głową, choć nieśmiałe. "Ona się może tobą opiekować, kiedy ja nie mogę."

Uśmiechając się szeroko, Asuka wzięła Kiko. "Dziękuję," powiedziała, dając dziecku kolejnego buziaka. "A teraz wracaj do łóżka, tak? Czy chcesz, żebym ja wyzdrowiała pierwsza?"

Aki uśmiechnęła się słabo, ale nic nie powiedziała. Posłusznie powłóczyła nogami do drzwi, ale nie wyszła bez odwrócenia się raz jeszcze, by pomachać krótko na pożegnanie i otrzymać należytą odpowiedź od rodziców.

Asuka wciąż patrzyła za nią przez jakiś czas, nawet kiedy już dawno zamknęła za sobą drzwi. W końcu jej wzrok przeniósł się na rudowłosą lalkę w jej ramionach.

"Widzisz?" mruknęła do męża, przejeżdżając palcami po rudych lokach najcenniejszej własności córki. "Nie mogłabym być dalej od śmierci."

. . --------------------------------. .  
.

"Ja nie chcęęę!" jęknęła Aki, skacząc na drugim końcu uścisku Shinjiego.

"No, chcesz czy nie, będziesz się kąpać," powiedział spokojnie.

"Ale ja nie mogę! Jeszcze jestem chora!"

"Już od tygodnia jesteś zupełnie zdrowa," nie przyjął jej wymówki. "Nawet mama już dawno się wyleczyła."

Trzymał rękę w wodzie, która lała się do wanny, choć było to dość bezsensowne. Jego mała łobuziara miała zadziwiającą zdolność zauważania w jakiś sposób, kiedy temperatura nie zgadzała się nawet o jeden stopień.

I, oczywiście, gdy tylko dźwignął ją do wody, natychmiast wrzasnęła i wierzgała, kiedy jej stopy ledwie dotknęły powierzchni. "Za gorąca! Za gorąca!"

Shinji przewrócił oczami, popychając lekko łokciem kurek w stronę "zimnej", tak by Aki dała się wreszcie opuścić do wody.

"I tak już nie musisz tego więcej robić..." narzekała Aki, robiąc kwaśną minę i odpychając trochę piany. "Ja sama umiem wejść do wanny."

"Czyżby?" uśmiechnął się do niej Shinji, gdy zebrał mydło i myjkę do twarzy, podczas gdy ona zaczęła bawić się w kąpieli, przeciwko której ledwie chwile temu deklarowała swą wieczną nienawiść.

"Taa, jestem już na tyle duża!"

"No, to dobrze dla ciebie," zachichotał, mierzwiąc kupę brązowych włosów Aki. Niezadowolone dziecko natychmiast zaprotestowało jak zwykle ostatnio, kiedy to robił, wydając z siebie głośny pisk, wymachując rękami w wodzie na wszystkie strony.

Uśmiechając się, przypomniał sobie pierwszy raz, gdy użył tych znajomych słów. Zdał sobie sprawę z ich pochodzenia znacznie później, po tym jak Aki dawno wypadła z łazienki, by znów iść się bawić, a on siedział już z powrotem przy swoim biurku, pochylony nad książkami. Wydobywały się po prostu naturalnie z jego dumą, gdy tylko przybiegała do niego, wołając o jego uwagę podekscytowanym "Tato! Patrz!", by pokazać coś nowego, co znalazła albo zrobiła, obrazek, który wyszedł szczególnie dobrze w jej oczach albo jeśli dowiedziała się czegoś, co kompletnie zdumiało trzylatkę.

"Problem tylko w tym, że jakoś boję się, że już nie będziesz bardzo czysta, kiedy postanowimy dać ci się tym zająć samej," wyjaśnił, gdy zaczął ją namydlać.

Aki znów zrobiła kwaśną minę, ale przynajmniej nie próbowała się z nim kłócić. "W ogóle to czemu ja się muszę kąpać?"

Shinji roześmiał się, zawsze o to pytała w którymś momencie. Ale w przeciwieństwie do większości przypadków miał teraz lepszą odpowiedź niż "Bo musisz.".

"Ty," podkreślił, szturchając myjką jej mały nosek. "Musisz być czysta, bo jutro jedziemy w szczególne odwiedziny."

. .  
----------------.  
.

Dla jej rodziców był to dość niezwykły widok - taka bojaźliwa Aki. Ta zazwyczaj tak energiczna dziewczynka, chowała się teraz za matką, przerażona ściskając kurczowo wolną ręką jej spódniczkę, podczas gdy drugą przytulała swą zawsze obecną lalkę.

"Co się stało, Aki?" spytał Shinji córkę, zatroskany, ta zaś ledwo śmiała podnieść wzrok ze strachu.

"Co to wszystko jest?" odparła lękliwie, ledwo słyszalnie.

Asuka sięgnęła za plecy, by uspokajająco ująć ręką głowę dziecka. "To jest miejsce, gdzie poszli wszyscy ludzie, co ci o nich mówiliśmy," wyjaśniła, posyłając jej przez ramię uspokajający uśmiech. "Już tu kiedyś byłaś, nie pamiętasz?"

Dziewczynka potrząsnęła głową. Gdy łzy zaczęły zbierać się w jej oczach, jej rodzice wymienili żałobne spojrzenia.

"Nie... nie musisz iść, jak nie chcesz," próbował ją uspokoić Shinji, przyklęknąwszy, by być na tym samym poziomie co Aki. "Ale przysięgam, że tam się nie ma czego bać."

Dziewczynka przygryzła dolną wargę, niepewna, czy przyjąć tę propozycję ucieczki, czy zaufać słowom rodziców.

"Hej," zawołała cicho Asuka, by zwrócić jej uwagę, wyciągając rękę. "Wiesz, że będę przy tobie, choćby nie wiem co."

Aki ująwszy z wahaniem zaoferowaną rękę w swą dłoń, natychmiast zacieśniła uścisk, gdy poczuła matczyne ciepło.

"To możemy iść?" zapytała Asuka i otrzymała w odpowiedzi nieśmiałe skinienie głową.

Gdy szli przez plażę w stronę czerwonego morza, czuła, jak mała rączka zaciska się od czasu do czasu wokół jej palców, gdy Aki przyjmowała do wiadomości dziwne i przerażające otoczenie. Prawdopodobnie było to jednak trochę zbyt wiele dla kogoś w jej wieku, ale ponieważ mimo tego wszystkiego była taka beztroska ostatnim razem, gdy tu byli, niezbyt spodziewali się tej nagłej zmiany podejścia.

"Co to jest?" dotarło do niej niemal wyszeptane pytanie córki. Podążywszy za wzrokiem Aki, ujrzała ukrzyżowane pomniki, które niegdyś były dwoma EVA-mi Masowej Produkcji.

"One... zrobiły mi kiedyś krzywdę..." powiedziała trochę za szczerze, nie zdając sobie sprawy ze złego doboru słów, póki nie poczuła, jak Aki wtula się w nią, pochlipując, z dala od potwora. "Nie martw się," dodała pospiesznie. "Już nic więcej nie zrobią."

Pociągając nosem, Aki rozluźniła się nieco, ale ponownie się wzdrygnęła, gdy rozpoznała kształt białego "wzgórza" na horyzoncie. Ale nie wyglądała na tak wystraszoną jak przedtem. Ciekawość i może współczucie dla uśmiechającej się smutno olbrzymki najwyraźniej zwyciężyło, gdy przechyliła głowę na bok. "Kto to?"

"To... to była przyjaciółka..." odpowiedział Shinji, a melancholia w jego głosie była niemożliwa do pomylenia, gdy zapatrzył się przez morze.

"Przyjaciółka...?" powtórzyła, dziwiąc się, Aki. "Wszyscy ludzie tacy byli?"

Oczy jej rodziców spotkały się w konfuzji, jak to często robiły w nadziei, że drugie zrozumiało, co miała na myśli. Ale aż za często zapytanie było jedyną możliwością dowiedzenia się, co chodziło małej po głowie. "Jacy?"

"Tacy duzi!"

Po lekkim chichocie dwojga starszych nastrój wydawał się całkowicie zmienić przez to niewinne pytanie zdumionego dziecka.

"Nie," powiedział z uśmiechem Shinji. "Ona była całkiem... wyjątkowa."

.  
.  
---------.

"Cześć! Mama i tata kazali mi z wami pogadać, ale nie jestem pewna, o czym." Dziewczynka podrapała się po brązowych włosach. "Mm... no, jestem Aki, a to jest Kiko! Ona jest moja ulubiona, no bo ma rude włosy tak jak mama i do tego jeszcze czerwoną sukienkę! Ja strasznie lubię czerwony! No i strasznie kocham mamę i tatę!

"Oni często mówią, że was też bym lubiła a wy mnie, więc czemu sobie poszliście? Mama i tata mi nie powiedzą. Często się wydają smutni, kiedy o was mówią. Ja nie lubię, jak oni są smutni. Więc nie wiem, czy bym was lubiła, no bo przez was są smutni." Aki zrobiła kwaśną minę do czerwonego morza. "Ale tata powiedział, że to nie wasza wina i że są smutni, no bo tak bardzo was lubili, że teraz za wami tęsknią. Więc może jednak bym was lubiła!

"No, mm..." Zerknęła tam, gdzie mama i tata siedzieli uśmiechnięci na piasku, a tata skinął do niej głową. Obróciwszy się do morza raz jeszcze, pomachała ręką. "No to pa. Nara!"

.  
.  
---------.

Zrobiło się raczej późno, kiedy wreszcie wrócili do domu, a mrok nocy przeszywały tylko światła samochodu, gdy wjeżdżał ostatnie metry na drogę dojazdową, nim się zatrzymał. Asuka wyłączyła silnik i po raz ostatni zerknęła w lusterko wsteczne. Aki naturalnie wciąż siedziała bezpiecznie w foteliku dziecięcym, przyciskając kurczowo Kiko do piersi.

Dziewczynka jakiś czas temu niezwykle zamilkła, ale Asuka winiła za to zmęczenie. W końcu było już dawno po porze spania i co jakiś czas zastanawiała się, czy jej dziecko poddało się kuszącemu nawoływaniu snu. Jednakże obecnie wciąż wydawała się nie spać.

Shinji odpiął już pas i wysiadłszy, ruszył do tylnych drzwiczek po swojej stronie, by wydostać Aki. Asuka sama właśnie wyszła, kiedy usłyszała ciche mamrotanie po drugiej stronie, gdy zgarniał swoją dziewczynkę w ramiona.

"Tato? Co to jest przyjaciel?"

"Przyjaciel...?" Sądząc po jego głosie, był tak zaskoczony pytaniem Aki jak sama Asuka. Była w wieku, kiedy zadaje się wiele pytań pozornie ni stąd, ni z owąd i nie zawsze było łatwo na nie odpowiedzieć. Ale to było z pewnością inne niż "Czemu niebo jest niebieskie?".

"No..." podjął próbę wyjaśnienia Shinji, a jego umysł niewątpliwie pracował po godzinach. "Przyjaciel to ktoś, kto... bawi się z tobą i... mm... możesz z nim o wszystkim pogadać, kto jest przy tobie..."

"Więc mama i ty to moi przyjaciele?" ze zmęczeniem zapytała dalej Aki, ledwo słyszalna z pozycji jej matki.

"E, nie... nie bardzo..." na wpół westchnął, na wpół jęknął Shinji. "Przyjaciel to zwykle ktoś nie z twojej rodziny."

"Więc ja nie mogę mieć przyjaciół?"

Cisza zapadła niczym dusząca kurtyna.

Asuka nie ruszyła na pomoc, nie tylko z powodu porozumienia, jakie zawarli, że żadne z nich nie powinno przerywać, kiedy drugie wyjaśniało coś Aki, by nie upodobała sobie jednego z nich jako mądrzejszego. Prawdę mówiąc, widziała przez szyby samochodu, jak posyła on jej błagalne spojrzenie. Ale jak mu pomóc, kiedy sama nie mogła wymyślić żadnych słów?

"Tato?" Aki czekała na odpowiedź.

"Słuchaj, to nie tak źle, my z mamą nigdy nie mieliśmy..." przerwał to, co głupio mu się wyrwało i wziął uspokajający oddech. "Zobaczymy... zobaczymy, co się da zrobić, żeby ci znaleźć przyjaciela, okej? Ale już naprawdę czas do łóżka."

Aki na szczęście nie zaprotestowała w odpowiedzi na jego wykpienie się, pocierając ręką zmęczone oczy, gdy ojciec wniósł ją do domu.

Asuka nie poszła za nimi od razu. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało na ciemne miasto za sobą.

Nie była pewna, czy to cały ten dzień, odwiedzenie morza LCL, czy po prostu niewinne pytanie Aki poruszyło dużo wrażliwszą strunę, niż mogła przewidzieć dziewczynka, ale - po raz pierwszy od lat - czuła się nieswojo na widok braku świateł...

. . . ---------------------------------------

**Słowa od Jimmy'ego Wolka: **No... To nie było _jedenaście_ miesięcy, nie? **(nie, to był dokładnie rok... OKRĄGLUTKIE 365 dni! - tłumacz)**

Po prawdzie, stanąłem tu i tam z tym czy owym. O tym rozdziale można powiedzieć wszystko, poza tym że pomógł na blokadę pisarską. W zasadzie to więcej niż często był jej powodem. Bardzo epizodyczna treść, dużo bardziej niż nawet "Miłość" czy "Wychowanie", jako że ciągnie się przez kilka lat i ciężej je ze sobą "scementować", co prowadzi do braku pojedynczego tematu przewijającego się przez cały rozdział, co czasem czyniło ciężkim ponowne jego podjęcie. Jeden z moich korektorów skomentował też, że z tego powodu był to najwolniejszy rozdział, ale mam nadzieję, że nie było tak źle. Jest on w końcu "tylko" o rozwijaniu się Aki, albo innymi słowy: O fragmentach "normalnego" życia młodej post-Uderzeniowej rodziny.

Po prawdzie, codzienne życie nie zawsze jest aż takie ekscytujące, ale naprawdę nie chciałem usuwać żadnej sceny (jak proponował korektor, **(na stos z nim! - tłumacz)** by zyskać lepsze tempo, jako że, przynajmniej w moich oczach, wszystkie mają swój cel, nawet jeśli jest to tylko zrównoważenie, albo nie będzie on widoczny do późniejszych rozdziałów. Prawdę mówiąc, ograniczenie się **tylko** do tych fragmentów było już kolejnym problemem. Miałem całe mnóstwo innych pomysłów, ale wiele z nich było po prostu za małe albo naprawdę nie przysłużyłyby się bardzo rozdziałowi/ficowi, by być wartymi całej sceny. Urodziny, jedzenie, nauka korzystania z nocnika, to całe "Wróciłam" Aki, komponowanie Shinjiego i inne zostały bądź porzucone, bądź też zcalone z innymi, by przyoblec to w przynajmniej częściowo interesujący kontekst.

Najważniejszym zadaniem tego rozdziału jest bezsprzecznie pokazanie wam właściwego wyobrażenia Aki. Podczas gdy znam ją idealnie, scharakteryzowanie samej osi fica (jako że wszystko mniej więcej kręci się wokół niej) w pojedynczym rozdziale na pewno przysparzało mi kłopotów. Musiała być na tyle słodka i kochana, by uczynić wiarygodnym to, że ktoś taki jak Asuka uważałby ją za najważniejszą rzecz w swym życiu (bez zupełnego podpierania się "Pfe! Przecież to jej matka!"), ale także musiała być na tyle humorzasta i marudna i czasem lekką mącicielką, by _ogólnie_ uczynić ją wiarygodną. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś udało mi się ani nie zrobić z niej idealnego aniołka ani rozkapryszonego bachora, ale całkiem normalne dziecko.

A przynajmniej mniej więcej. Ponieważ nie mam za bardzo wzoru do naśladowania pod ręką (poza osiemnastomiesięczną córką przyjaciół mojej siostry, którzy przyszli w tym miesiącu w odwiedziny), najprawdopodobniej myliłem się co do jej rozwoju w pewnych momentach, co już było powodem, dla którego podwyższyłem jej ostateczny wiek z trzech do "prawie czterech" lat. A resztę mogę zwalić na to, że ma po matce. :P

Różne uwagi:

- Naprawdę chciałem umieścić to trzęsienie ziemi. Nie dlatego, że ta mała scena jest bardzo ważna dla fica. Właściwie to o to właśnie chodzi. Zawsze wydawało mi się dziwne, że fiki, ale w tym wypadku także i anime i mangi rzadko wydają się choćby napomykać o tak charakterystycznym dla Japonii naturalnym fenomenie, chyba że odgrywa on ważną rolę w fabule.

- Dornröschen w zasadzie nie kończy się "... und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind..." w klasycznej grimmowskiej wersji. Ale to zdanie, które generalnie postrzega się jako ostatnie w niemieckich bajkach. **(pobawiłem się translatorem, i wydaje mi się, że pełen cytat - z fica, a nie stąd - oznacza "I jeśli nie umarli, żyją po dziś dzień." Logiczne, prawda? - tłumacz)**

- Piosenka śpiewana przez Aki w drodze do gorących źródeł to "Alle Meine Entchen", całkiem popularna piosenka wśród niemieckich dzieci - choć tak jak i jej "japońskim" w tym okresie, nie posługuje się tekstem dość płynnie.

**(Tłumacz: Hehe, jako zawodowy maniak znalazłem tłumaczenie tej piosenki - oto ono:**

_**Wszystkie moje kaczuszki **_

_**Pływają po jeziorze**_

_**Pływają po jeziorze**_

_**Główki mają w wodzie**_

_**A ogonki w górze!)**_

- Bajka opowiadana przez Shinjiego... Podczas gdy jej "potrzebowałem", nie jestem pewien, czy wyszła dość dobrze. Z jednej strony wydaje się nieco zbyt uproszczona, ale z drugiej może być już i tak zbyt skomplikowana jak na historyjkę do poduszki. Ale w sumie może i niedobrze jest patrzeć na to oczami fana Evy, no i oczywiście, i tak nie ma żadnego dowodu na to, że Shinji jest bardzo dobrym bajarzem. XD

- Tak, gardło sobie podrzynam tym całym "ograniczonym słownictwem". **(hmm, a dla mnie tłumacienie cieciencej mofy, było baldzo śłotkie i psijemne! - tłumacz)**

- Kryzys z odrą miał właściwie być przykładem użytym przez Shinjiego we wspomnieniach w "Piętnastym Aniele", kiedy mówi Misato o głębokiej więzi Asuki z własnym dzieckiem. Sam już do końca nie wiem, czemu to zostawiłem. Myślę, że ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że nie chcę opowiadać o tym dwa razy, kiedy jedna szczegółowa wersja wystarczy. Ale może to potem dodam.

- Zauważcie odniesienia do dōjinshi. Są przynajmniej dwa, które pamiętam.

**L-Voss: Autor pragnie też poinformować, że kolejne rozdziały powinny pojawiać się naprawdę szybko, co oznacza, że prawdopodobnie w tym roku, lub do połowy następnego poznamy całą tę historię! Łuhuu!**

**Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	9. Szesnasty Anioł

**Druga próba**

**Rozdział 9: "Szesnasty Anioł"**

..

Jak zwykle Ritsuko obudziła się sama. Nie troszcząc się o swoją nagość, usiadła, sięgając po swoją paczkę papierosów na szafce nocnej. Po trzykrotnym pstryknięciu zapalniczką iskra wreszcie dała mały płomyczek, przez krótki czas oświetlający przyćmiony pokój.

'_Głupia dziewczyna,_' skrytykowała się, gdy się zaciągnęła. '_Dalej masz nadzieję na budzący cię rano pocałunek? Albo znaleźć przynajmniej wiadomość?_'

Czemu wciąż to robiła? Dlaczego tak rozpaczliwie potrzebowała ludzkiego... jego dotyku? Ktoś taki jak ona nie powinien być doprowadzony do takiego stanu. Była logiczną kobietą nauki. Wiedziała, że był to tylko skutek hormonów i reakcji chemicznych. A mimo to oto właśnie tęskniła do tego niemądrego uczucia zwanego miłością.

Zgasiwszy na wpół wypalonego papierosa w popielniczce, Ritsuko wstała, by ubrać się na kolejny normalny dzień. Tak jak zawsze...

.  
.

.  
----------------.

Dla Hisao to był długi dzień. Ta banda dzieciaków, która zawsze kręciła się przy tylnym wejściu do szkoły, rozbiła kolejną szybę. Oczywiście zaprzeczali i zdarzyło się to, gdy nikogo nie było w polu widzenia, ale on nie miał wątpliwości, że to oni. Po prostu cuchnęli kłopotami. A kto dostał cudowne zadanie wykonania naprawy? Oczywiście, że on.

Ale drzwi do jego małej kawalerki otworzyły się i wydał z siebie małe westchnienie ulgi, jako że wkrótce wreszcie sobie trochę odpocznie. Naprawdę by mu się przydała odprężająca kąpiel i miły spokojny wieczór przy dobrym filmie.

Jednakże odkrył, że jego dzień jeszcze się nie skończył, gdy pstryknął włącznik światła - i wszystko pozostało ciemne.

"No super, ta żarówka też się przepaliła?" mruknął do siebie ze złością na wizję dalszej niemożności zażycia odpoczynku, z roztargnieniem uderzając w przełącznik kilka razy z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy

"Nie, tak właściwie to bezpiecznik."

Hisao zamarł. Po jego karku przeszedł zimny dreszcz, gdy bardzo powoli obrócił się w stronę głosu, który dobiegł z cieni.

Mógł dojrzeć jedynie zarys mężczyzny, który siedział bezczynnie na jego fotelu, ze stopami na stole. Rozżarzony koniec papierosa, który palił, dawał jedynie na tyle światła, by ujawnić zarośnięty podbródek i kpiący uśmieszek.

Strach, który chciał stłumić, ale który towarzyszył mu przez ostatnie piętnaście lat, teraz uderzył go z pełną mocą. "K-kim jesteś? Jak się tu dostałeś?"

"Słyszałem, że byłeś członkiem ekipy ratunkowej, która poszukiwała ocalałych z wyprawy Katsuragiego."

"N... nie wiem, o czym mówisz. J-jestem woźnym. Nigdy nie postawiłem stopy poza Japonią."

"Och?" Nie widział tego, ale Hisao po prostu wiedział, że mężczyzna uśmiecha się kpiąco. "To zdumiewające, że prosty woźny wie, że ściśle tajny eksperyment miał miejsce poza Japonią."

Lód we wnętrznościach Hisao rozprzestrzeniał się dalej. "Tylko... tylko zgadywałem. Tak w sumie..."

"Jest pan pracowitym człowiekiem, panie Yamaki," przerwał mu nieznajomy. "To było dla mnie spore wyzwanie pana znaleźć. Dwa razy zmienił pan tożsamość, przeprowadził się pan osiem razy. Jaka była pogoda w Osace?"

Hisao z trudem przełknął ślinę. Kłamanie nigdzie go nie zaprowadzi. Nieważne skąd, ten facet wiedział. "J-jak mnie znalazłeś?"

"Słyszałem jakieś pogłoski, wiesz? Że pewna osoba znalazła jakieś dane i dokumenty, których nie przekazała swoim zwierzchnikom," wciąż ignorował go obcy.

"Słuchaj!" wrzasnął błagalnie Hisao. O Boże, jeszcze nie chciał umierać. Dlaczego po prostu nie zostawił tych rzeczy na krze, gdzie je znalazł? Oddryfowałyby na morze i w końcu utonęły, by już nigdy nikogo nie niepokoić. "Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ale nie mam z tym już nic wspólnego. Ja-"

"Uspokój się, Yamaki. Nie jestem tu, żeby cię zabić. Wtedy już dawno byłbyś martwy. Chcę tylko tych danych."

"Taa, jasne," splunął sarkastycznie Hisao, nie wierząc w ani jedno słowo. "I jak już dostaniesz, co chcesz, to ja-"

Obcy odrzucił głowę w tył i wydał z siebie przesadzone westchnienie. "Jak chcesz, żebym wyjął spluwę i spytał cię o dane, podtykając ci ją pod nos, to po prostu powiedz. Jednak nie mogę cię zmusić, żebyś mi zaufał. Ale spokojna głowa, nie pracuję dla nich. Wręcz przeciwnie. Z tego, co wiem, spisałeś się na tyle dobrze, żeby ukryć przed nimi to, że w ogóle istniejesz. W zasadzie to pewnie nigdy nie wątpili, że zginęły podczas Drugiego Uderzenia."

"Ale... ale ja już ich nie mam," próbował wyjaśnić woźny. "Prawdę mówiąc, jak sobie zdałem sprawę, w co mnie ta wiedza wpakuje, to z radością się ich pozbyłem."

"Zniszczyłeś je?" Głos obcego zabrzmiał groźnie, przez co Hisao przeraził się, że jednak udzielił o jedną złą odpowiedź za dużo.

"Nie," próbował się szybko wytłumaczyć. "Jakieś dwanaście lat temu inny facet mnie o nie spytał. To on mi powiedział, że powinienem się ukryć. Dałem mu wszystko, co miałem. Nigdy nie zrobiłem żadnych kopii."

Papieros wędrował z jednego kącika ust do drugiego, gdy obcy najprawdopodobniej zastanawiał się, co wywnioskować z tej informacji, czy mu wierzyć czy nie. Po krótkiej chwili ciszy cień puścił ostatni obłok dymu, nim światełko zostało zgaszone w popielniczce na stole.

"Nie pamiętasz przypadkiem nazwiska tego faceta?"

.----------------.

Od czasu ich rozmowy Misato próbowała spędzać trochę więcej czasu z Asuką. Zważywszy na ich zmiany i plan lekcji, nie było to bardzo często, ale przynajmniej raz w tygodniu był "dzień dziewczyny", kiedy po prostu szły na zakupy, na lunch, albo tylko siedziały sobie w kawiarni. Na początku Misato nie była pewna, czy to nie będzie trochę za "dziewczęce" dla bolejącej matki i Asuka rzeczywiście wahała się trochę co do tego pomysłu. Wkrótce jednak zaczęła się tym cieszyć tak bardzo jak - niespodziewanie - sama Misato.

Zapomniała, jak bardzo za tym tęskniła, za wychodzeniem z przyjaciółką. Ritsuko nie była bardzo zainteresowana czymś więcej niż rozmową, większość swoich ubrań zamawiała z katalogu. A ostatnio tylko się pogorszyło. Misato nie była nawet pewna, kiedy pani doktor była ostatni raz na powierzchni, poza Geofrontem. I w końcu Misato poszła w jej ślady, chodząc na zakupy tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę czegoś potrzebowała.

"Przyjaciółka" - to prawdopodobnie termin najlepiej opisujący to, jak postrzegała teraz Asukę. Nie "podopieczna", nie "zastępcza córka", nawet nie aż tak bardzo "młodsza siostra", ale kobieta na równym poziomie. Stało się nawet dużo łatwiej przejrzeć przez nastoletnie ciało.

"Hej, Asuka!" przyciągnęła uwagę rudej, która oglądała bieliznę po obniżce.

Szczerząc się szeroko, uniosła czerwone męskie stringi. "Może kupisz to Shinjiemu?"

Asuka zaliczyła glebę. "Nie, dzięki," mruknęła z uśmieszkiem, potrząsając z niedowierzaniem głową. "Raz mi próbował nimi zrobić niespodziankę. Chociaż bardzo go kocham... no, powiedzmy, że to niezbyt pomaga robić odpowiedni nastrój, jak nie możesz przestać się śmiać."

Podczas gdy Misato niekiedy tęskniła za czasami, kiedy jej docinki miały widoczny efekt, nie przeszkodziło jej to zachichotać z opowieści Asuki. "Tak źle?"

"Ooo, tak. I nawet _był_ lepiej zbudowany niż teraz."

Misato uśmiechnęła się. Słyszała ostatnio wiele tych smacznych kąsków z ich czasów w post-Uderzeniowym świecie: te miłe, te przykre, te romantyczne, te niegrzeczne (choć tylko aluzyjnie), te śmieszne - i oczywiście te o Aki.

Nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć po tym wszystkim, naprawdę chciałaby móc poznać dziewczynkę, sama się przekonać, jaka córka wyszłaby Shinjiemu Ikariemu i Asuce Sōryū. Nie, nie wyszła**by **- **wyszła**. Jeśli ona już czuła taki żal z utraty dziecka, ciężko było sobie wyobrazić ból, jaki musieli odczuwać rodzice.

"Myślę, że tu nic na mnie nie ma," mruknęła Asuka, spoglądając ostatni raz na ubrania, kończąc potok myśli swojej "opiekunki". "Chodźmy do tego małego butiku niedaleko..."

Misato zastanowiła się nad nagłym przerwaniem mówienia i poruszania się jej towarzyszki. "Asuka?" Podążywszy za spojrzeniem rudej, gdy nie dostała odpowiedzi, odwróciła się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z niebieskowłosą dziewczyną.

"Major Katsuragi," przywitała się Rei, kiwając lekko głową. "Pilot Sōryū."

"Ach, cześć, Rei," odpowiedziała przyjaźnie Misato. "Co cię tu sprowadza?"

"Potrzebuję nowych skarpet," odpowiedziała spokojnie. Zerknąwszy w dół, Misato ujrzała dużą dziurę w prawej, gdzie kontrast, jaki tworzyła blada skóra z ciemną bawełną, czynił ją niemożliwą do przegapienia.

"Wiedziałam," warknęła Asuka, gdy podkradła się do niej. Nagła zmiana jej zachowania była niemal straszna. A nie była nawet tak zła jak niegdyś. "Diabeł pewnie odwiedzi Arktykę, żeby spędzić wakacje w ciepełku, zanim ty se kupisz jakieś nowe ciuchy."

Rei, jednakże, wydawała się niezrażona jak zwykle. "Ubrania zapewnione przez szkołę są dla mnie wystarczające."

"Wystarczające, wystarczające," powtórzyła kpiąco Asuka, wyrzucając ręce w górę i przewracając oczami. "To nie jest kwestia wystarczania. Powinnaś to robić, żeby poczuć się wygodniej, żeby pokazać światu, że masz inne życie niż szkoła i obowiązki. A przede wszystkim, żebyś poczuła się lepiej!"

Misato uśmiechnęła się lekko. Mimo jej tonu było oczywiste, że chciała pomóc Rei, a nie ją poniżyć. Ale mina szybko jej zrzedła na smutek, który zadźwięczał w odpowiedzi.

"Nie ma powodu, bym pragnęła czegoś takiego," powiedziała Rei, jakby "czucie się dobrze" było luksusem, tak zresztą nieosiągalnym, by nie być wartym gonienia za nim. Najwyraźniej chciała na tym poprzestać i ruszyła dalej, ale nie zaszła daleko. Gdy miała już minąć Asukę, ruda nagle złapała ją za nadgarstek, by ją zatrzymać.

"Owszem, jest," powiedziała niecodziennie stanowczo Asuka. A co dziwniejsze, wydało się to dotrzeć do Rei, jako że nie zrobiła nic, by przerwać kontakt wzrokowy, czy wyrwać rękę z uścisku Asuki.

Pewnie zostałyby w takiej pozycji dobrą chwilę, gdyby Misato w końcu nie poczuła potrzeby przyjścia z pomocą. "Uch, Rei?" zwróciła ich uwagę. "Chciałyśmy niedługo iść na lunch. Nie miałabyś ochoty się do nas przyłączyć?"

Dziewczyna wydawała się niemal zaskoczona tym zaproszeniem, ale nie w złym tego słowa znaczeniu. Misato wzięła to za sygnał, by kontynuować. "Na pewno będą też mieli jakieś wegetariańskie jedzenie."

W umyśle Rei panował wyraźny zgiełk. Z wahaniem, niemal nieśmiało, jej spojrzenie przeniosło się znów na Asukę, jakby poszukując potwierdzenia, które - co musiało być dla niej jeszcze większą niespodzianką - otrzymała w postaci lekkiego skinienia głową.

"Ja..." Urwała, a ramiona opadły jej nieznacznie, podobnie jak głowa. "Przepraszam. Nie mogę wam towarzyszyć," przeprosiła szybko, uwalniając rękę bez wielkiego oporu i odeszła przyspieszonym krokiem.

"Mogła przynajmniej się pożegnać," mruknęła Misato, trochę rozczarowana. Przez chwilę rzeczywiście myślała, że może im się udać. "No to chodźmy coś zjeść. Czy chcesz najpierw sprawdzić ten butik?"

Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Zerknąwszy na nią, Misato ujrzała Asukę wciąż wpatrującą się w kierunku, gdzie zniknęła Rei, z grymasem rozczarowania na twarzy.

"Asuka?" zapytała ponownie, docierając wreszcie do rudej.

"Taa..." mruknęła Asuka, zmuszając się, by się ruszyć. "Idę..."

.----------------.

Mimo tego incydentu generalnie był to dzień pełen ubaw. Obie kobiety śmiały się głośno z kolejnej z anegdot Asuki o próbach zrobienia na niej wrażenia przez Shinjiego, kiedy weszły do mieszkania parę godzin później, obładowane kilkoma torbami z różnych sklepów, które odwiedziły. Po wejściu dał się słyszeć głos trzeciego lokatora.

"Tak, panie Satori, wiem, że to trzeci raz w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, ale..."

"O nie..." westchnęła Asuka, a wcześniejszy entuzjazm szybko zniknął.

Misato, jednakże, nie była w stanie dostrzec związku pomiędzy Shinjim rozmawiającym z kimś przez telefon a taką zmianą nastroju. "Co się stało?"

"Znowu trzyma się daremnej nadziei," skomentowała matowym głosem Asuka, wpatrując się poważnie w sylwetkę chłopaka w przedpokoju.

"Wiem... tak, wiem, że pan powiedział, że pan zadzwoni, gdyby pan zobaczył..." słyszały, jak mówi.

"Czemu, z kim on gada?" pytała dalej zaciekawiona Misato.

"Z dozorcą sierocińca w Gorze. W końcu Shinji nie może ot tak se złożyć oficjalnego raportu o zaginięciu..."

"Nie! Nie, proszę!" Głos chłopaka stał się nagle zgorączkowany. "Przepraszam, nie miałem zamiaru panu zawracać głowy! Proszę nie przestawać... N-nawet zapłacę..."

Wtedy właśnie Asuka miała dość i głośno oznajmiła ten fakt. "Shinji, przestań natychmiast! Nie będziesz wyrzucał kasy na tego chciwego drania!"

"E, m... muszę się rozłączyć," niemal wyszeptał bojaźliwie, jakby do tej pory ich nawet nie zauważył. "Bardzo panu dziękuję za pana pracę."

Asuka potrząsnęła głową. "Wiesz, że się tam nie pokaże," powiedziała smutno i ze zmęczeniem. Najwyraźniej była to długa kłótnia, która ciągnęła się już dobry kawał czasu.

"Dalej jesteś taka pewna, że jej tu nie ma?" mruknął smutno.

"Zrozumiałam już, że jest tu z nami, ale nie w tym sensie," odparła Asuka tak samo cichym głosem. "Nie sądzisz, że by się gdzieś pokazała dawno temu, gdyby wróciła z nami?"

"M-muszę przynajmniej próbować..."

Groziło im, że nieprzyjemna cisza stanie się przytłaczająca. Ale nie miała okazji.

Syreny obwieszczające przybycie Szesnastego Anioła spowodowały, że wszyscy troje wzdrygnęli się zaskoczeni, a szczególnie twarz Shinjiego była skrzywiona ze strachu.

"Rei..."

.  
.

. ---------.

Makoto trzasnął słuchawką o widełki. "Major Katsuragi jest w drodze i dotrze za kilka minut wraz z Drugim i Trzecim Dzieckiem!" wrzasnął ponad ogólnym zgiełkiem w Centrum Dowodzenia. "Unit-00 wystartuje z bramki 32 pod jej rozkazami!"

"Czwarte Dziecko właśnie przybyło!" zasygnalizował również Shigeru. "Najwyraźniej był blisko wejścia, kiedy zaczął się alarm."

"Bez EVA'y żaden z niego pożytek," oznajmił spokojnie Komandor Ikari. "Unit-02 wystartuje, jak tylko pilotka będzie gotowa."

"Sir, a co z Unitem-01?" wypytywał Makoto. "Major Katsuragi..."

"Nie zapomniała, miejmy nadzieję, swoich kompetencji," stanowczo przerwał mu Komandor. "EVA-01 pozostanie zamrożona aż do mojego wyraźnego rozkazu."

"Tak jest."

"_Unit-00, ruszaj!_" Rozkazy były powtarzane przez głośniki. "_Przemieść się na pozycję do przechwytu!_"

---

Rei trzymała w pogotowiu swą strzelbę pozytronową, gdy obserwowała Anioła zza osłony. Podwójna helisa wydawała się nie robić nic poza wiciem się tam nad ziemią, choć ona była zbyt doświadczona, by wierzyć w ten pozorny spokój i to nie tylko ze względu na przeszłe doświadczenia z jej poprzednikami.

Każde włókno jej istoty wołało do niej, wrzeszcząc, że coś jest nie tak. Nigdy przedtem nie czuła tak bliskiego strachu. To niepokojące uczucie przeszkadzało jej tak bardzo, że wykształciło się w niej życzenie, by po prostu zaatakował, żeby mieli to już za sobą.

"Rei," dobiegł przez komunikator głos Major Katsuragi. "Będziemy przez jakiś czas obserwować jego stan."

To, że przybyła Major, oznaczało, że jej wsparcie wkrótce nadejdzie. Ale nie mogła poczuć ulgi. To uczucie osiągnęło swój punkt wrzenia.

"Nie," wyraziła swoje zmysły. "Nadchodzi,"

I rzeczywiście, helisa przestawszy się wić, przemorfowała się w pojedynczy jarzący się pierścień, który nagle przerwał się w jednym punkcie - nim wystrzelił prosto w nią. Przeszyło to jej Pole AT, jakby go tam w ogóle nie było, przeszyło jej EVA'ę, nim była w stanie zrobić unik. Próbowała zignorować ból uderzenia, który przeniósł się z brzucha EVA'y na jej własny i złapała Anioła lewą ręką, by mu oddać. Ale choć wystrzeliła kilka razy ze skrajnie bliskiej odległości, pociski były całkowicie odpierane, nie wyrządzając żadnej krzywdy.

Co gorsza, Anioł zaczął przejmować EVA'ę. Czuła, jak przeciska się do wewnątrz, gdy pchnął Unit-00 na ziemię. Rei straciła strzelbę, gdy walczyła z całych sił, by odciągnąć wroga, ale nawet używając obu rąk, nie mogła nic zrobić, by go powstrzymać. On wnikał - nie tylko do jej EVA'y, ale i do niej samej.

Coś tam było.

Uczucie, jakby wraz z nią w EVA'ie była kolejna, nieznana obecność.

Ale mogła zauważyć tylko siebie, lecz... nie. Jakby... jakby to była inna jej strona, której nigdy przedtem nie zauważyła. Albo coś innego łączącego się z nią.

'_Kim jesteś?_' zapytała istoty, choć w myślach. Światło mignęło jej przed oczami, gdy jasny wąż migotał na zewnątrz. '_Czy to ty? Anioł? Ta istota, którą my nazywamy Aniołem?_'

"_Anioł?_" słyszała, jak mówi jej własnym głosem tak wyraźnie, jakby rozmawiali ze sobą twarzą w twarz. Niemal widziała go w swoim umyśle, przybierającego jej twarz. "_Czy to ważne? Wkrótce się zjednoczymy. Będziemy jednym i tym samym._"

'_Nie. Ja jestem sobą. Nie chcę stać się czymś innym._'

"_Nie? Acha... Ale jest za późno._" Głos był tak wyraźny, zupełnie jak jej. "_Ten ból... Już nie jest taki mocny, prawda?_"

'_Ból?_' zastanawiała się Rei, niemal natychmiast rozpoznając uczucie, które dzielili przez ich więź. '_Mówisz o... samotności?_'

"_Tak. Ale nie rozumiem. Nie musisz jej już odczuwać. A jednak unikasz uśmierzenia jej z powodu tego innego uczucia._"

'_Bo... się boję...?_'

Rei niemal widziała uśmiech tego czegoś o jej twarzy. "_Tak._"

Było zakłócenie, nim mogła odpowiedzieć. Uczucie, które przez chwilę przypominało jej zaskoczenie i podniecenie.

"_Pojawiła się nowa. To utalentowana wojowniczka, czyż nie? To o niej wiesz._"

Zmuszając swą głowę, by się obróciła, Rei wyjrzała przez kokpit, by zobaczyć czerwonego Evangeliona opuszczającego właśnie windę, która wyniosła go na powierzchnię. "Sōryū?"

"_Nie martw się. Dostosuję się do jej woli walki z nami. Wkrótce się z nami zjednoczy._"

'_Nie. Nie pragnę, by tak się stało._'

"_Kłamiesz. Widzę to. Widzę pragnienie twojego serca - jednoczyć się z innymi. Nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć._"

---

Asuka natychmiast schroniła się za osłoną paru budynków przed sobą, gdy tylko wydostała się z windy, próbując jeszcze nie przyciągać uwagi Anioła poprzez rozwijanie pola AT. W pewnej odległości, nieco poza granicami miasta, widziała zmagania EVA-00 i chwiejący się ogon jej przeciwnika, który wbił się w niebieskiego Evangeliona.

Wątpliwe było, żeby mogła strzelać dostatecznie szybko bez ryzyka trafienia zakładniczki, ale gdyby poświęciła czas na wycelowanie jak należy, Anioł najpewniej uderzyłby, zanim ona by wystrzeliła. Poza tym, z tego co wiedziała, i tak nie przyniosłoby to żadnego efektu. Więc pozostawała walka wręcz.

Znów spojrzała ostrożnie zza wieżowca, próbując wymyślić strategię, by zbliżyć się bez zostania zauważoną. Ale wydawało się to ledwo możliwe, jako że był otoczony tylko przez - w porównaniu z EVA'ą - małe drzewa.

"Potrzebujesz dywersji?" wyrwał ją z zamyślenia głos Misato. Najwyraźniej czytała jej w myślach.

"Może się przydać," odparła Asuka, kiwając głową.

"Może mała zasłona dymna? Myślisz, że będziesz mogła przez nią atakować?"

W odpowiedzi Asuka puściła twarzy pani Major w okienku komunikacyjnym suchy uśmieszek.

Misato przyjęła tę odpowiedź skinieniem głowy i kontynuowała wyjaśnianie swego planu. "Na wzgórzu po twojej prawej jest wyrzutnia pocisków. Wystrzelimy parę w kierunku Anioła tak, żeby walnęły może z pięćdziesiąt metrów od niego. Ciężko powiedzieć, jak bardzo rozproszy to jego uwagę, ale obawiam się, że to wszystko, co możemy ci teraz zaoferować."

"Chyba będziemy się musieli przekonać," mruknęła Asuka, wyjmując prog knife z ramienia.

"Gotowa?"

Skupiła wzrok na pozycji Anioła. "No."

"No to strzelamy za 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... OGNIA!"

Asuka odczekała kolejną sekundę, aż usłyszała pierwsze uderzenie, po czym rzuciła się do przodu. Gruba zasłona dymu skryła Anioła przed jej wzrokiem, gdy głowica po głowicy wybuchały na ziemi, unosząc glebę, skały i drzewa. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że była dla niego tak niewidoczna jak on dla niej, gdy wbiegła z pełną prędkością w brudny obłok, z nożem gotowym w zaciśniętej dłoni.

Ledwo była w stanie uniknąć macki-błyskawicy, gdy wystrzeliła ona w jej kierunku.

Przywołując swe długo ćwiczone instynkty, padła, odturlała się i stanęła na nogi, znów mierząc się z przeciwnikiem z bezpieczniejszej odległości - wszystko w ciągu paru sekund. Ale jedynym, co widziała z Anioła, była część, która wciąż tkwiła w wijącej się EVA-00.

"Kurde! Nie wiedziałam, że to coś jest _takie_ szybkie!" zaklęła, gorączkowo przepatrując ziemię. Ale pod gęstą zasłoną lasów ledwie mogła dojrzeć tu i tam słabą poświatę wężowatego ciała, a jego ruchy były zbyt nieregularne, by za nimi podążać.

Niczym słup światła, Anioł nagle wystrzelił w górę tuż przed nią, zaskakując rudą na tyle, by potknęła się do tyłu. Nie upadła, ale krótkie rozproszenie uwagi było wszystkim, czego potrzebował Anioł, by popędzić niepowstrzymanie w jej stronę. Dosłownie w ostatniej chwili Asuka uchroniła EVA'ę przed otrzymaniem bezpośredniego uderzenia podobnie jak Unit-00, ale jej osłaniające ramię najwyraźniej w zupełności wystarczało Aniołowi, gdy wdarł się on w nie z pełną mocą.

Asuka wrzasnęła, bardziej z szoku niż z bólu, ściskając kurczowo swoje własne ramię w tym samym miejscu, gdzie Anioł penetrował rękę jej EVA'y. Ku jej przerażeniu, czuła rozprzestrzeniające się pod plug suitem te same żyły, które zainfekowały pancerze Unitów jej i Rei. Ale tym, co najbardziej podsyciło jej strach i złość, było uczucie mrowienia w jej umyśle - przebłyskujące, ale szybko rosnące w siłę.

"Nie... NIE ZNOWU!" wrzasnęła z całą nienawiścią, gdy zacisnęła prog knife w dłoni jej EVA'y, wysunęła go całkowicie i z całej siły wbiła w wijącego się wężowatego Anioła, zdeterminowana, by odciąć "głowę" infekującą jej Unit od ciała. Ale Anioł, skrzecząc z bólu, wypuścił swą niechętną ofiarę po krótkich zmaganiach, wciąż z głęboko tkwiącym w nim nożem.

"Kurde!" przeklęła Asuka utratę broni mimo ulgi w ramieniu i zanikającej obecności w jej umyśle.

Płaczliwy wrzask ogłuszył wszystkich, którzy go słyszeli, gdy koniec Anioła zachwiał się w bólu. Wydawało się, jakby oszalał z agonii - uderzał o ziemię, wpadał na drzewa w próbach wyjęcia z siebie ostrza, ale kończyło się to tylko wyrywaniem drzewa z korzeniami albo jego ścinaniem.

---

Ponieważ była zagłuszona przez krzyk Anioła, nikt nie słyszał tej drugiej, która wrzeszczała z bólu. Rei czuła nóż, jakby był wbity w jej własną stopę, czuła ostrą stal, tnące wibracje ostrza, każdy ruch w ciele, gdy Anioł próbował się od niego uwolnić.

'_Zupełnie jak EVA,_' zdała sobie sprawę, ale w przeciwieństwie do stworzenia, które było kontrolowane przez mechaniczne implanty, nie było środków bezpieczeństwa, nikogo poza samym Aniołem, by zmniejszyć więź pomiędzy nimi.

"_Boli, prawda? Zakończ to! Wyciągnij go!_"

Rei skrzywiła się na słowa Anioła. "Nie."

"_Chcesz cierpieć tylko po to, by patrzeć jak ja cierpię? Już za późno, żeby wrócić! Już nie ma 'mojego bólu' czy 'twojego bólu'! Tylko 'nasz'!_"

"Jeśli muszę cierpieć, byś został pokonany, to będę."

"_Więc będziesz też musiała umrzeć wraz ze mną._"

"Skoro muszę..." Rei skrzywiła się, gdy nóż poruszył się w ranie.

"_Jesteś głupia! Myślisz po prostu, że jesteś do zastąpienia, bo sądzisz, że jesteś samotna. Ale nikogo nie można tak naprawdę zastąpić, nawet ciebie. Wiesz o tym, prawda? Właśnie dlatego się boisz,_" powiedziała istota. "_Ale jeśli mimo to pragniesz odrzucić życie, niech tak będzie. Ja z nas nie zrezygnuję. Jeśli nie chcesz nam pomóc, to musi zaboleć jeszcze bardziej, żeby było lepiej._"

Rei wrzasnęła, ale nawet we wszystkim, co mogły zapewnić jej płuca, nie była w stanie wyrazić palącego bólu, gdy Anioł znów uderzył o ziemię, jeszcze głębiej wbijając sobie nóż. Iskry latały, gdy tarł swoim ciałem rękojeścią o ulicę, krojąc własne ciało na plasterki. Gdy ostrze wreszcie upadło na drogę, Rei miała mentalny obraz swojej stopy rozcinanej aż do palców.

'Ogon' Anioła wyglądał tak samo, rozcięty na dwoje, choć szybko łączył się z powrotem.

---

Triumfowanie Asuki nad jej udanym kontr-uderzeniem powoli znów zmieniało się we frustrację. Mimo regeneracji Anioła wyraźnie został zraniony bardziej, niż się spodziewała i nawet udało jej się odzyskać broń, gdy turlała się w uniku. Ale wąż światła stał się teraz o wiele ostrożniejszy, jeśli chodzi o ataki, z łatwością unikając noża, gdy raz po raz zbliżał się do czerwonej EVA'y pod różnymi kątami, póki Asuka nie miała wrażenia, że nadchodzi ze wszystkich stron jednocześnie. Do tej pory udawało się jej go odpierać, ale zabawa w obronę zdecydowanie nie była jej mocną stroną.

"Cholera jasna, stójże już, żebym cię mogła zabić!"

---

"To na nic, jeśli jest zbyt zajęta unikami, żeby prawidłowo zaatakować. Jedna sobie nie poradzi," analizowała sytuację Misato, równie sfrustrowana. "Komandorze, potrzebna nam..."

"Zgoda," Dostała pozwolenie dużo szybciej, niż się spodziewała. "Zamrożenie Unitu-01 jest anulowane, ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Zrobić wypad tak szybko, jak to możliwe!"

---

Shinji zacisnął zęby, ponaglając siły, które go katapultowały, by podwoiły wysiłki, ale mimo to zajęło to kilka bolesnych sekund, aż wreszcie dotarł na powierzchnię. W chwili, gdy rozwinął swe pole AT, Anioł odskoczył od Unitu-02, stając przed nowym zagrożeniem tak jak przedtem. Ale nie wyglądał ani trochę na tak zdezorientowanego dwoma dostępnymi celami, jak się spodziewał, albo przynajmniej miał nadzieję. Światło zaczęło dziwnie drgać i Shinji obawiał się, że nie ze strachu. Ledwie chwilę później okazało się, że miał rację.

'Ogon' wydawał się rozdwoić, dzieląc Anioła na pół. Jednakże oba końce miały tę samą długość jak wcześniej pojedynczy, bardziej jakby się skopiował niż rozerwał.

"On tak potrafi?"

Shinji nie miał więcej czasu, by zastanawiać się nad tą nieznaną zdolnością. Jego instynkty ledwo ocaliły go przed początkowym szokiem, usuwając go z drogi końca, który pędził w jego stronę. Anioł rozbił się o windę za jego EVA'ą, ale ponowił swe polowanie na niego, jeszcze zanim kurz opadł.

---

Rei mogła tylko obserwować w przerażeniu, jak Anioł utrzymuje równoczesny atak na dwie pozostałe EVA'y. Bała się już wcześniej, gdy chciał dorwać Sōryū, ale teraz... jeszcze on... I do tego jeszcze Anioł stał się bardziej zdeterminowany, by odnieść sukces.

'_"Jednoczyć się z innymi",_' przypomniała sobie wcześniejsze słowa Anioła. "Czy to... moje życzenie...? Być z nimi jednością?" wypytywała się w poszukiwaniu prawdy, której wcześniej nie chciała widzieć.

Pragnęła uciec od samotności, która zżerała ją przez całe życie. Chciałaby wiązać się z innymi, mieć innych jako część swojego życia. Ale wiedziała, że nie było jej to dane. Przez to, czym była, przez jej przeznaczenie, skończyłoby się to zranieniem ich i zostaniem zranioną w zamian. Więc trzymała się od nich z dala, nawet jeśli się o nią troszczyli. Tak było najlepiej... a przynajmniej tak się zwodziła.

Ale teraz nie pozostawiono jej wyboru. Anioł podjął go za nią w swoim własnym planie. Zjednoczy ich troje... wbrew ich woli... a potem...

Rozpocznie Trzecie Uderzenie...

"Nie." Nie mogła na to pozwolić. Ludzkość - miliony ludzi, których w ogóle nie znała. Nieliczni, których znała, acz niezbyt dobrze. Ale jej celem było chronić każdego z nich. Nawet jeśli to oznacza...

"_To nie zadziała,_" przerwał nagle jej myśli głos Anioła.

"Co?"

"_Twój plan zniszczenia nas. Widziałem go w tym drugim. Więc zdezaktywowałem już ten mechanizm, zanim mogłaś mnie zaskoczyć._"

Rei poczuła lód we wnętrznościach, gdy jej umysł zarejestrował te słowa. Czy wszystko będzie teraz stracone? Nie miała już siły walczyć. I jak tak dalej pójdzie, było tylko kwestią czasu, nim Ikari i Sōryū podzielą jej los, nawet gdyby udało im się jeszcze uciec. Po utraceniu Włóczni Longinusa nie mieli pod ręką nic przeciwko temu wrogowi, nikt...

Nie... Został jeszcze jeden sprzymierzeniec. Niechętny, który gardził samym faktem jej istnienia i w każdych innych warunkach zerwałby raczej wiązania, które więziły go i trzymały w niewoli, niż pomógłby wrogowi. Ale teraz, gdy stawał w obliczu śmierci z ręki dalekiego krewniaka, mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że weźmie jej wołanie pod uwagę.

"Kopio Adama. Otwieram dla ciebie me serce. Przyjmij je, proszę."

Usłyszał.

Usłyszał i przyjął. Nie pozwoli jej go kontrolować, ale wiedziała o tym. Potrzebował tylko jej serca i duszy dla siebie.

Czuła już, jak zanika, gdy głos Anioła zadźwięczał jej w umyśle po raz ostatni i był pełen paniki, strachu przed nieuchronną śmiercią. "_Nie możesz tego zrobić! Wiesz co się stanie w tym połączeniu! Lilim, których próbujesz ochronić i tak będą cierpieć! Dokładnie to samo, czego próbujesz uniknąć, zostanie spowodowane przez ciebie i tylko przez ciebie!_"

"Tak by się stało, gdyby to była zakazana więź. Ale to nie jest prawdziwe ciało Adama, a serce, które ofiaruję, nie należy do Lilith, lecz jest sercem Rei Ayanami. To mój dar, moja własna moc ochrony moich bliskich. Nawet jeśli muszę w zamian poświęcić siebie..."

I z tymi słowy, gdy zamknęła oczy, uśmiechnęła się, obejmując ciepło nicości. Tak długo, jak on jej pozwoli.

---

"Stopień synchronizacji Rei skacze w górę! 75 procent! 80! 85! 95! - Wyszedł poza skalę!"

Misato okręciła się na pięcie, przejęta. "Anioł się z nią łączy?"

"Nie, to," wysapała Maya, pokazując jej spanikowaną minę. "To EVA!"

---

Pancerz nie został zniszczony, wyglądał raczej, jakby topił się od wewnątrz przez niewidzialne pory, by stworzyć nową skórę koloru prymitywnej mieszanki bieli i błękitu. Niczym w przyspieszonym tempie włosy wydawały się wyrastać ze stalowej głowy, nie przestając, aż przybrały znajomą postać fryzury Rei.

Tam, gdzie niegdyś sterczały pojedyncze soczewki, było teraz dwoje czerwonych ludzkich oczu, wpatrujących się pusto w świat. Niżej otworzyła się szczelina, ukazując zęby i język, nim usta ułożyły się w śmiejącą się gębę.

Postać podniosła się nieludzkim ruchem, zostawiając pylony na ziemi, gdy przeniknęły przez ciało, jakby składało się ono z półpłynnej substancji. Przypominało to jakoś groteskową wersję Rei noszącej pancerz EVA-00.

---

Misato gapiła się przerażona na obraz wydarzeń na zewnątrz. "Jak... jak to możliwe? Kiedy Shinji... on po prostu zniknął w LCL-u, a nie... połączył się z Unitem-01."

Odrywając wzrok od ohydnego widoku, próbowała odzyskać spokój, gdy obróciła się do załogi po wyjaśnienia. "Jest powyżej 400 procent?"

"Nie wiem!" odwrzasnęła Maya, a strach w jej głosie czynił wyraźnym to, że ona także nie zapomniała sposobu, w jaki EVA-01 nabyła swój Silnik S2. "Liczby się wahają! MAGI tego nie pojmuje!"

---

Ciało Anioła podskoczyło dziko niczym ogon kijanki, która gdzieś utknęła, w wyraźnej próbie próżnego uwolnienia się z brzucha "nowonarodzonego". Hybryda spojrzała w dół, jakby po raz pierwszy w ogóle zobaczyła to coś przyklejone do "niej". I niczym ciekawskie dziecko istota sięgnęła po interesujący przedmiot olbrzymimi rękami.

---

"Unit... to znaczy... coś jest wydzielane przez... to!"

"Pole AT?" wypytywała Misato, choć wiedziała, że coś tak oczywistego nie zdenerwowałoby tak Makoto.

"Nie! Wartości wymiarowe się odwracają, robią się ujemne," odpowiedziała za niego Ritsuko. "Anty-pole AT..."

---

Shinji nawet nie zauważył, że nie poruszył się ani o milimetr, nawet nie mrugnął, gdy wpatrywał się w przerażeniu, jak Anioł nagle wybucha - rozsadziło go z przyprawiającym o mdłości odgłosem zgniatania. Drobny pomarańczowy deszcz LCL rozbryzgnął mu się na czujnikach optycznych jego EVA'y, przyćmiewając widok z kokpitu, nim pozostałości Szesnastego spłynęły.

"Rei..."

Jakby usłyszała jego szept, hybryda poderwawszy głowę, skoncentrowała się na nim. Wyciągając szyję, wyglądała, jakby próbowała zapamiętać fioletową sylwetkę jego Unitu. Potem, powolnymi ciężkimi krokami, zachwiała się do przodu.

---

"Ikari?" zadrżał nieznacznie głos Fuyutsukiego, gdy zwrócił się do mężczyzny siedzącego obok. "Zawiedliśmy?"

"Nie," nadeszła spokojna, prosta odpowiedź. "Temu połączeniu nie dane jest utrzymać tamtą moc."

---

Potworność tymczasem kontynuowała swój marsz, albo nie zauważając albo nie mając nic przeciwko temu, że jej lewe ramię rozciągnęło się poza granice wytrzymałości, gdy ręka coraz bardziej stawała się ofiarą grawitacji, aż upadła na ziemię.

---

"Co się dzieje?" zdumiała się tą sceną Misato. "Na nią też działa anty-pole AT?"

"Nie," domyśliła się Ritsuko z naukowym spokojem. "Pobiera za dużo energii. Pokładowe baterie EVA'y są wyczerpane, ale rdzeń nie wie, czy może polegać na Silniku S2 czy nie, po prostu ciągle pobiera z niej coraz więcej energii, póki już nic nie będzie w stanie tego utrzymać."

"Potwierdzam!" zgodziła się Maya. "Rdzeń robi się niestabilny!"

"Więc po prostu czekamy, aż problem sam się rozwiąże?"

Misato wzdrygnęła się na brutalną definicję Shigeru tego, co ledwie parę minut temu było Rei, czternastoletnią dziewczyną, której może i nie znała tak dobrze jak Shinjiego i Asuki, ale która mimo to była jej bliska, była bliska im wszystkim. A teraz, po tym, jak ta dziewczyna została zraniona przez Anioła i przemieniła się w tę groteskową istotę na pewnej drodze do śmierci, stała się tylko "problemem".

Ale słowa Ritsuko jeszcze to pogorszyły. "Obawiam się, że nie będzie tak łatwo. Kiedy rdzeń wycieknie z całą tą zaabsorbowaną energią w środku..."

"Nie chcesz powiedzieć...?" Jej ręka zawisnęła bezwiednie nad blizną na jej klatce piersiowej, a koszmarne wspomnienie Drugiego Uderzenia niepowstrzymanie wypływało na powierzchnię jej myśli. '_"To nie Anioł je spowodował"_,' przypomniała sobie słowa Shinjiego. '_To miał na myśli? Zawiedli...?_'

---

'_Za... zawiedliśmy..._'

Shinji bezwiednie uniósł rękę EVA'y, gdy olbrzymka wydawała się ku niemu sięgać, wpatrując się prosto w niego z tym zdeformowanym, acz przerażająco radosnym uśmiechem, gdy twarz powoli topiła się na jego oczach.

"Rei!"

Nie zauważył, że szedł do przodu, póki nie zatrzymała go ręka Unitu-02 na ramieniu jego EVA'y.

"Shinji! Shinji, weź się w garść!" dobiegł skądś głos Asuki, ale jego umysł nie był w stanie rozpoznać, że pochodził on z tradycyjnego okienka komunikacyjnego z boku, zbyt zaabsorbowany istotą przed sobą.

Ich palce niemal się zetknęły, dzieliły ich ledwie metry. Gdyby mógł dosięgnąć jej ręki, potrzymać ją, wtedy by ją uratował. Nie wiedział jak, ale jakoś by to wystarczyło. Nawet jeśli wszelka logika temu przeczyła, nawet jeśli było o wiele... za późno...

Uśmiech zmienił się w zaskoczoną minę, gdy hybryda spojrzała na swoje ramię, łamiące się tuż nad łokciem.

Zaciśnięte ręce Shinjiego trzęsły się przy urządzeniach sterujących, gdy on, bezsilny, musiał patrzeć, jak ona zwraca ku niemu wzrok pełen rozczarowania i smutku, w milczeniu błagając o pomoc, której on nie był w stanie udzielić.

---

"Rdzeń osiąga wartość krytyczną! Eksplozja nieuchronna!"

---

"Shinji!"

Przeszywające jęki agonii odbijały się echem w dolinie, gdy biała istota trzęsła się i skręcała z bólu.

"Shinji!"

Chociaż bardzo chciał, nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od tego okropnego zmagania na śmierć i życie. "Rei, nie..."

"Cholera jasna, Shinji!" wrzeszczała wciąż Asuka, ale on był w stanie odpowiedzieć. "Już nic nie możemy dla niej zrobić! Ale musimy zahamować..."

Jej głos został zagłuszony, gdy wrzask zmienił się w bolesny odgłos eksplozji, a płomienie pękającego rdzenia ogarnęły wielkie ciało na ułamek sekundy, paląc drzewa, sprawiając, że woda wyparowała z pobliskich jezior... Potem dosięgły jego EVA'ę, przez co nie widział, jak Asuka próbuje odgrodzić wybuch od miasta swoim polem AT. Ale przy bliskim sąsiedztwie i ograniczonym zasięgu jej tarczy jej próby nie przyniosły wielkiego skutku.

Zawiódł...

.----------------.

Misato westchnęła, gdy weszła do mieszkania, fizycznie i psychicznie wycieńczona następstwami... walki. Duże partie Neo Tokio-3 zostały zniszczone albo znajdowały się teraz pod wodą, która wyciekła przez formację oddzielającą miasto od jezior Ashinoko. Cywile byli bezpieczni w schronach, więc nie było wiele ofiar, ale teraz NERV będzie musiał stawić czoła wielu bezdomnym, którzy będą się domagać odpowiedzi.

Shinji i Asuka prawdopodobnie przyszli do domu przed nią i czuła się w pewnym stopniu winna, że nie miała czasu przy nich być. W końcu to nie tak, że w ogóle nie było żadnych ofiar.

Szczególnie martwił ją stan Shinjiego. Było już dostatecznie źle, jeśli były to tylko jakieś anonimowe numerki czy nazwiska ludzi, o których się nigdy nie słyszało, ale zawsze było gorzej, jeśli był to ktoś bliski.

Więc najpierw udała się szukać jego i niemal zderzyła się z Asuką, która właśnie wyszła z jego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

"Jak z nim?" spytała Misato, gdy tylko nawiązały kontakt wzrokowy.

Mina Asuki powiedziała w zasadzie już dość, ale odpowiedziała mimo to. "Bardzo źle to przyjmuje. To chyba było do przewidzenia, ale mimo wszystko..." Zadrżała, przesuwając rękami po ramionach jakby po to, by ogrzać się z nieistniejącego chłodu. "Po prostu nie lubię go takiego widzieć."

Misato uśmiechnęła się słabo w odpowiedzi. "Jeśli mi był kiedyś potrzebny dowód, że dojrzałaś, to teraz go mam. Jestem zaskoczona, że nie okazujesz żadnych oznak zazdrości, że on ją tak opłakuje."

"Och, byłam zazdrosna, w sumie to przez dobry szmat czasu, nawet jak poznałam jej prawdziwą naturę. Ale dawno temu zrozumiałam, że chociaż silne, jego uczucia do niej są inne od tych do mnie. Pod tym względem nie jest dla mnie zagrożeniem."

"Jej prawdziwą naturę?"

Asuka zamknęła oczy. "Myślę, że to raczej Shinji - a może sama Rei - powinna to wyjaśnić."

"Rei?" Zaskoczenie Misato jeszcze bardziej wzrosło.

Ale Asuka potrząsnęła głową, uśmiechając się słabo. "Shinji się dąsa, bo myśli, że zawiódł. Ale ja nie jestem taka pewna, czy faktycznie nie ma żadnej szansy."

"Ale... poważnie myślisz, że ona mogła to przeżyć?"

"Och, _tego_ jestem dosyć pewna." Ruda pozwoliła sobie na słaby śmiech, ale ten szybko osłabł. "Zmień mnie na chwilę, okej? Strasznie mi się pić chce od tej całej gadki."

Misato naturalnie skinęła głową i udała się do drzwi, gdy tylko Asuka przesunęła się w drodze do kuchni.

"Shinji? Wchodzę," oznajmiła z szacunkiem, nim otworzyła drzwi.

Zastanawiała się już, dlaczego wybrał swój stary pokój, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mieszkał już praktycznie u Asuki, ale stało się to jasne, gdy weszła. Izdebka nie miała okien, które wpuszczałyby naturalne światło, a sztuczne wydawało się idealnie przydawać przygnębiającego nastroju, w którym był wyraźnie pogrążony.

"Cze, Misato," przywitał się, nie patrząc na nią. Wciąż tylko wpatrywał się przed siebie, siedząc bezwładnie na łóżku.

"Hej," odmamrotała. Mimo jej wcześniejszych konfrontacji z depresyjną Asuką, wciąż czuła się daleka od bycia ekspertem w takich rozmowach. Rozkazywanie, wypytywanie, narzekanie, dokuczanie szło jej dobrze, nawet przyznawanie się do wad było porównywalnie łatwe. Ale kiedy przychodziło do pocieszania kogoś, słowa po prostu nie wychodziły.

"Nie myślisz o wykorzystaniu mnie, co?"

Misato zwykle nie była osobą, która łatwo się rumieni. Ale także rzadko znajdowała się po drugiej stronie dokuczania. Czy to jego implikacja, czy to beznamiętny uśmieszek, jaki jej posłał - poczuła, jak twarz jej się nagrzewa, ale szybko się pozbierała. "Zależy. Przytulanie się liczy?"

Nim mógł odpowiedzieć, zrobiła już parę kroków w stronę łóżka, usiadła przy chłopcu i otoczywszy mu ręką ramiona, przyciągnęła go do siebie.

"Szczerze mówiąc, po tych wszystkich moich dzisiejszych rozmyślaniach to w sumie wszystko, co mogłam wymyślić, żebyś się poczuł lepiej," przyznała. Nim wesoły uśmieszek nie znalazł się na jej ustach. "Aż do twojej propozycji..."

Teraz piłeczka była po jej stronie. "Mi-Misato!"

Ale zajęło to tylko sekundę ciszy i chwila żartów, i uśmiechów znów usunęła się w cień przed wspomnieniami poprzednich godzin.

"Więc... jak się czujesz?" spróbowała ostrożnie.

"Nie wiem. Widziałem przedtem, jak umiera. I za pierwszym razem to było straszne. Wtedy nie miałem Asuki, żeby mi pomogła, a ty... no, po prostu nie chciałem nikogo przy mnie. Więc pod tym względem jest mi trochę lepiej. Też dlatego, że teraz wiem więcej. Ale..." Przełknął nagły szloch, zaciskając powieki w wyraźnej złości i bólu. "Ale to i tak boli! Przysiągłem sobie, że nie pozwolę, żeby to się znowu stało, że ją ochronię. A... a ona umarła jeszcze bardziej na próżno! Nie wiem, jak ja jej spojrzę w oczy."

"Spojrzysz jej w oczy? Shinji...?" Misato uniosła brew. Miał takie urojenia jak Asuka? Może ostatnim razem nie było to takie ostateczne.

"Wiem, że nie rozumiesz, Misato, ale ona ciągle żyje."

"Och... och, Shinji. Wiem, że dopóki ją pamiętamy, to ona nigdy nie przestanie istnieć. Ale tym bardziej nie powinieneś..." Przerwało jej coś, czego nigdy by się nie spodziewała w takiej sytuacji: słaby chichot wydobywający się z gardła Shinjiego.

"Nie rozumiesz, Misato. Rei Ayanami ciągle **żyje**. I pewnie będzie mieć mniej siniaków niż ja czy Asuka." Choć uśmieszek opuścił jego twarz tak szybko, jak się pojawił. "Ale i tak nie udało mi się jej ochronić."

"C-co masz na myśli? Jak ona to mogła przeżyć? Skoro przeżyła, to czemu to takie ważne, że zawiodłeś? Jest tak ciężko ranna czy...?"

"Nie. Tak jak powiedziałem, będzie się wydawać zupełnie bez uszczerbku."

Misato wciąż za nim nie nadążała. "No ale...?"

"To nie będzie ona," mruknął Shinji. "Nie Rei, którą znaliśmy."

"Więc psychicznie? Amnezja?"

"Nie. Nie..." westchnął sfrustrowany. "Ona jest... klonem..."

Oczy Misato rozszerzyły się w szoku. Wiele się spodziewała, ale to? "K... klonem...?"

"Rozumiesz już? Rei Ayanami **żyje**. **Nowa** Rei Ayanami. Jednak ta, którą znaliśmy, ta, którą... ona... ona umarła. Umarła, bo nie mogłem jej ochronić."

Misato wciąż wirowało w głowie. Wyobrażenie dziesiątek identycznych Rei na linii montażowej, wszystkie wyposażone w te same podstawowe "ustawienia", każda gotowa, by zastąpić poprzednią, gdy tylko ta będzie mieć "defekt" - to ją przyprawiło o dreszcze. Ile NERV trzymał w tajemnicy nawet przed nią? Myślała, że go nie potrzebowała, wiedząc, że on wciąż żyje i sam poszukuje prawdy, ale może jednak powinna się bliżej przyjrzeć pożegnalnemu prezentowi Kajiego.

Ale najpierw najważniejsze. "Shinji, zrobiłeś... zrobiłeś, co mogłeś..." próbowała go pocieszyć, ale przerwało jej otwarcie drzwi.

"Nie gadaj mu tak, bo naprawdę uwierzy, że już wszystko przepadło," złajała ją zgryźliwie Asuka.

Misato już miała skrytykować rudą za takie brutalne zachowanie, które wydawało się stać w sprzeczności ze współczuciem, które widziała w niej ledwie parę minut temu. Lecz Shinji zaprotestował szybciej. "Ale, Asuka..."

"Żadnych ale! Sam żeś mi powiedział że ledwo się w ogóle potem widziałeś z Rei, bo żeś się jej za bardzo bał! Nie masz zielonego pojęcia, jaka jest i ile dawnej Rei jeszcze zostało! Ty tylko _przypuszczasz_, że umarła."

Zważywszy na tę logikę, Misato zrobiło się niemal głupio z powodu jej wcześniejszych myśli. Znów zapomniała, że nie miała do czynienia z biednym, wylęknionym dzieciakiem, który potrzebował trochę matczynego współczucia i ochrony przed brutalnym światem czy ze smarkulą, która była zazdrosna o uwagę, którą drugie zyskiwało swoim pokornym zachowaniem, ale z dwojgiem dorosłych - żoną, która nie chciała widzieć, jak jej mąż wyniszcza się, pogrążając się w rozczulaniu się nad sobą.

Ale nim mogła to skomentować, przerwał jej dzwonek telefonu.

"Chodź, baka!" zażądała Asuka, ściągając Shinjiego z łóżka za koszulę. "To chyba nasz sygnał."

.----------------.

Rei przebudziła się z kaszlem, słaby miedziany posmak LCL-u wciąż pozostawał jej na języku. Jej mięśnie były słabe, nawet otwieranie oczu wydawało się być bardzo wyczerpującym zadaniem. Gdy wreszcie się jej udało, zauważyła, że widziała tylko na lewe oko, choć nie czuła bólu w prawym, które było najwyraźniej zasłonięte bandażem. Jej prawa ręka również wydawała się być zabandażowana, przymocowana już do temblaka wokół jej ramienia.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że była w izbie chorych, jeszcze zanim się rozejrzała. Każdy inny doszedłby do takiego wniosku dzięki wyraźnym ranom, a brak bólu przypisałby lekarstwom. Ale Rei wiedziała lepiej.

Nie wiedziała, co się wydarzyło. I wiedziała, że nigdy sobie nie przypomni. Bo wiedziała, że nigdy nie miała tamtych wspomnień. Bo to nie przydarzyło się jej.

Musiała być już trzecia. Ale...

"Jeszcze żyję..." wyszeptała do siebie, a ochrypłe słowa paliły jej gardło.

Oczywiście, że jeszcze żyje. On nigdy by jej nie puścił, nie póki nie wypełniła swojego przeznaczenia w jego scenariuszu. Ale skoro tak, to dlaczego w ogóle pozwolił jej umrzeć? Zawsze wiedziała, że jest do zastąpienia. Choć nie spodziewała się, że będzie to tak dziwnie bolało w sercu. Uratował ją wtedy, kiedy nie powiódł się rozruch testowy EVA-00. Dlaczego nie tym razem? Dlaczego pozwolił jej zostać zastąpioną?

Nagle poczuła przytłaczającą potrzebę wstania, zejścia z tego toru myśli. Ciało ją zabolało, gdy zmusiła je, by usiadło na łóżku i obróciwszy się w stronę jego skraju, przerzuciła przez niego nogi, nim zsunęła się powoli.

Podłoga była zimna, gdy jej nieodziana stopa się z nią zetknęła. Ostrożnie wstała, utrzymując przez chwilę równowagę, nim zrobiła pierwszy krok, a potem drugi, powoli zbliżając się do wyjścia. Jej ręka sięgnąwszy do klamki i otoczywszy metal dłonią, i palcami, przekręciła ją, by otworzyć drzwi.

Gdy wyszła, oko jej się zwęziło na światło atakujące ją z okien na przeciwnej ścianie korytarza. Ale nie osłaniała się przed nim, odwracając głowę od jasności. Czuła raczej coś w rodzaju ciekawości, nawet potrzeby, by podejść, żeby wyjrzeć - na zewnątrz.

Coś w jej umyśle przypomniało jej, że nie był to tak naprawdę świat zewnętrzny, ale stworzona przez człowieka rekonstrukcja wewnątrz Geofrontu. A jednak, zobaczyć góry, drzewa... po raz pierwszy...

"Ej, Pierwsza!"

To zawołanie odwróciło jej uwagę, skierowując ją na rudowłosą dziewczynę i brązowowłosego chłopaka. Znała tych młodych ludzi. To byli jej koledzy z klasy, jej towarzysze... Było jeszcze coś innego, szczególnie odnośnie chłopca, czego nie mogła raczej do niczego przypasować.

Chłopiec, Shinji, nie napotkał jej wzroku, jeśli już, to tylko na nią szybko zerknął. Wydawał się czuć nieswojo, będąc tu, spotykając ją, w sposób odmienny od jego powszechnego zakłopotania w obecności płci przeciwnej. Czyżby wiedział? Czy był świadkiem końca jej drugiego życia? To by wyjaśniało jego niepewność w stosunku do jej przeżycia.

Gdyby nie jego towarzyszka, pewnie odwróciłby się i odszedł, ale dziewczyna, Asuka, szturchnęła go i mruknęła "No dalej."

"Ikari," przywitała się ze skinieniem głowy w stronę chłopca, potem dziewczyny. "Sōryū."

Shinji skrzywił się na jej słowa, choć nie była pewna, dlaczego. Czy w jej powitaniu było coś niecodziennego? Jego usta otworzyły się i zamknęły, ale nie zrozumiała jego słów.

Asuka zerknęła na niego wyczekująco, ale kiedy nic nie nadeszło, w końcu sama wkroczyła. "Ej, Pierwsza. Misato kazała nam, żebyśmy sprawdzili, co z tobą, więc jesteśmy."

Wydawało się to nierozsądne ze strony Major Katsuragi, żeby nie zajrzeć po prostu do raportów medycznych, ale Rei mimo to skinęła głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

"Wciąż jestem raczej słaba," wyjaśniła swój stan, jeszcze bardziej czując wyczerpanie ciała, im dłużej była na nogach. "Chciałabym usiąść."

Już w trakcie oznajmiania tego podeszła do najbliższego rządku krzeseł w poczekalni, które stały przy ścianach korytarza izby chorych. Ikari i Sōryū obserwowali, jak siada na krześle na środku pustego rządku, ale nie uczynili nic, by podążyć za jej przykładem.

Rei zauważyła, że Asuka wydaje się na coś oczekiwać. Wciąż przenosiła wzrok z jednego ze swoich współpilotów na drugie, a jej mina stawała się coraz bardziej niecierpliwa, aż w końcu zaczęła tupać. Shinji jednakże nie zauważył, albo ją ignorował, póki nie szturchnęła go mocno łokciem i nie zrobiła rozległego gestu w stronę przypuszczalnie rannej dziewczyny.

"Um... jak... jak się masz, Ayanami?" wyjąkał wreszcie.

Najwyraźniej jego ruda towarzyszka nie chciała, żeby zapytał o to. "'Jak się masz'?A myślisz, że jak się ma?!" syknęła na niego.

"Ale... popatrz na nią tylko. Nie jest..."

"Co nie jest?! Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie widzę wielkiej różnicy, szczególnie pomijając jej stan!"

Prowadzili rozmowę po cichu, prawdopodobnie nie chcąc, by ona słuchała, ale Rei słyszała każde słowo, choć nie mogła idealnie zrozumieć ich znaczenia.

"Ale ty jej nie znasz tak dobrze jak ja."

Asuka westchnęła ze złością. "Dobra! Może właśnie trochę dystansu tu trzeba. Jak ty nie chcesz, to ja to zrobię!"

"Asuka!"

Ale jego próby zatrzymania jej były spóźnione, ona już się od niego odwróciła i zmniejszała dystans pomiędzy sobą a Rei. Gdy już dotarła do swojej siedzącej koleżanki, Asuka przykucnęła, by móc patrzeć czerwonookiej dziewczynie w oczy.

"Co pamiętasz jako ostatnie, Rei?" spytała tonem, którego Ayanami nigdy nie słyszała u zazwyczaj zuchwałej współpilotki. "Zanim się obudziłaś?"

Przyszło jej na myśl wspomnienie ciemnego pokoju, widzianego z jej perspektywy w zbiorniku pełnym LCL-u. "Nie..." Przerwała na chwilę kontakt wzrokowy. "... wolno mi ci powiedzieć."

Asuka skinęła głową, ale się nie poddała. "W porządku. Ale możesz mi powiedzieć, kiedy to było?"

Odpowiedziała na to pytanie zgodnie z prawdą, choć coś w nienaturalnym zachowaniu Drugiego sprawiało, że Rei robiło się nieswojo. Nie tylko głos rudej wydawał się dużo łagodniejszy niż zwykle, zmieniła się cała jej mowa ciała - nie próbowała już wszystkich odrzucać, ale raczej otwarcie poszukiwać, naciskając w niewrogi sposób. A Rei była teraz w centrum tej uwagi, dużo bardziej niż była przyzwyczajona, w dużo bardziej osobisty sposób. Z pewnością wytrącało ją to z równowagi. A jednak... czuła się jakoś... jakby się ktoś o nią troszczył.

"Więc faktycznie ciągle pamiętasz wszystko do wczoraj po południu? Pamiętasz mnie i Shinjiego?"

Skinęła głową twierdząco, ale wciąż nie była pewna, co Sōryū miała na myśli.

"Ciągle pamiętasz to wszystko, co razem robiliśmy? Nasze walki z Aniołami? Albo jak poszliśmy do tej budki z ramenem z Misato? Albo naszą pieszą wycieczkę? A jak Shinji uratował cię z pluga i poprosił, żebyś się uśmiechnęła? Albo jak razem czekałyśmy, aż wróci z Unitu-01?"

Wszystkie te pytania ją irytowały, ale każde przywołało obrazy migające jej w umyśle. "T-tak."

"No to powiedz, pamiętasz, jak się wtedy czułaś?"

"Jak się... czułam...?" Odwróciła wzrok zszokowana, gdy to do niej powróciło.

Tak. Tak, pamiętała. Te inne uczucia poza samotnością. Ciepłe uczucie, kiedy ktoś się o nią troszczył, kiedy ktoś chciał z nią być. Koleżeństwo... przyjaźń...

Najpierw, jakby z własnej woli, jej wolna lewa ręka zaczęła się poruszać. Ale gdy znów spojrzała w twarz koleżance pilotce, jej usta przyozdobił mały uśmiech.

"To by było... praktyczne," powtórzyła stare wspomnienie, a wyciągnięta ręka drżała lekko.

"Tak," odpowiedziała Asuka z małym uśmiechem, gdy ujęła wyciągniętą rękę w swoją. "Tak, byłoby."

.  
.

. ---------.

"Asuka?"

"Taaak?"

Nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu, słysząc wyczekujący ton w głosie ukochanej, z zadowoleniem delektującej się tym, co miało nadejść.

"Dziękuję."

Jej głowa obróciła się tylko trochę, ale to wystarczyło, by mógł dostrzec uśmieszek na jej twarzy, nim znów spojrzała przed siebie. "Co? Żadnego 'Miałaś rację, o wielka Asuko, najmądrzejsza i oczywiście najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich, Bogini nad wszystkimi bogami..."

Shinji przerwał jej, gdy zrobiwszy trzy szybkie kroki, by ją dogonić, pochylił się jej do ucha. "Poczekamy na to, aż wrócimy do domu, okej?"

Nie odpowiedziała na to, ale zobaczył, jak wesoły uśmieszek poszerza się, nim znów go wyprzedziła.

Jednakże, jakkolwiek cieszył się, że mylił się co do Rei, sposób, w jaki Asuka to udowodniła, po prostu nie opuści jego myśli. "Wiesz... sposób, w jaki z nią gadałaś... to wyglądało prawie, jakbyś mówiła do..." Urwał, wahając się przez chwilę, czy dokończyć. "... dziecka."

Asuka z pewnością wiedziała, co tak naprawdę chciał powiedzieć, ale nie pozwoliła, by ją to ruszyło - przynajmniej na zewnątrz. "No, pomyślałam sobie, że w pewnym sensie ona _jest_ jeszcze dzieckiem," powiedziała cicho. "To źle?"

Potrząsnął głową. "Nie. Chyba nieważne ile masz lat, zawsze fajnie mieć kogoś, kto ci pokazuje, że próbuje ci pomóc i cię prowadzi. Po prostu..." Zamknął oczy, próbując wydobyć ostatnie słowa. Ale były one tylko szeptem. "... to mi przypomniało..."

"No... mnie też..." odparła Asuka i choć nie widział jej twarzy, jej okropnie łamiący się głos powiedział dość. "I wiesz co?" Tym bardziej go zaskoczyło, gdy się odwróciła i, mimo połyskującej wilgoci w oczach, na twarzy miała uśmiech. "Chociaż tylko na tą chwilę - fajnie było znowu być matką."

.----------------.

Te oczy ujrzały je po raz pierwszy, ten nos poczuł je po raz pierwszy, jej uszy wychwyciły dźwięki okolicy po raz pierwszy... a mimo to było to też miejsce, które uznawała za swoje od wielu miesięcy. Fizycznie nie dało się odczuć żadnej różnicy, jakby po prostu wróciła jak co dzień. A jednak było to bardzo niepokojące.

Kiedy jej pierwsze "ja" zginęło, drugie było za młode, by w pełni zrozumieć, że nie była tak naprawdę tą samą, która po prostu znów obudziła się po głębokiej drzemce. Nie mogła zdać sobie sprawy, że była inną istotą z odciśniętymi wspomnieniami, które odzyskano z pierwszej.

Dzięki Ikariemu i Sōryū pamiętała też uczucia poprzedniej Rei. Ale czy one rzeczywiście były też jej? Wydawały się dobrze pasować, ale czy to ona je poczyniła? Duszę miała tę samą, ale czy to ona ją ukształtowała i pozwoliła ukształtować tym, z którymi wchodziła w interakcje?

Zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi, ale czy w ogóle miała prawo, kiedy oni właściwie nie znali jej tylko jej poprzedniczkę? Czy nie była tylko skradzioną duszą w skradzionym ciele ze skradzionymi wspomnieniami i uczuciami? Wydawali się wiedzieć, ale nie wydawali się mieć czegoś przeciwko. Czy nie rozumieli? Wypierali się? A może jednak była tą samą Rei Ayanami, którą znali? Czyżby rzeczywiście nie była tylko zastępstwem, ale sobą?

Jeśli miała duszę swojego poprzedniego "ja", wspomnienia swojego poprzedniego "ja", uczucia swojego poprzedniego "ja", to czyżby była tym samym?

Rei czuła się zdezorientowana.

I nienawidziła tego uczucia.

.----------------.

'_"Nie chcemy już pani dłużej upokarzać." Jakie to wspaniałomyślne ze strony tych starych lubieżników,_' wściekała się w myślach Ritsuko, na powrót zakładając górną część ubrania. '_Jakbym mogła wnieść do sali holograficznej coś, co mogłoby im zagrozić._'

Ale ciężko było skupić wściekłość na grupie zboczeńców. Posłużyło to jedynie jako krótkie odwrócenie uwagi od innych słów, które dręczyły ją bardziej, niż by chciała w trakcie całego wypytywania.

Wysłał ją, by była upokorzona zamiast Rei.

Nie była specjalnie zaskoczona, że nie powiedział jej tego małego smakowitego kąska, gdy wydał jej rozkaz. Była jeszcze mniej zaskoczona, że chciał chronić swą cenną Rei. Ale nie pomogło to złagodzić gorzkiego poczucia zdrady.

Może nie było z tego wielkiego wydarzenia w długim szeregu rozczarowań, ale była to słynna kropla, która przepełnia czarę, wystarczająca, by wreszcie dostrzegła to, na co zawsze udawała ślepą: on nigdy nie postawi jej wyżej od swojej cennej Rei.

Wciąż była głupia tak jak za swych młodzieńczych lat, kiedy zanurzyła się w fałszywym uczuciu, którym ją obdarzał po śmierci jej matki. Głupią dziewczyną, która niegdyś przefarbowała włosy na blond, by otrzymać od kogoś komplement jako kobieta, nie jako córka swojej matki. Głupią dziewczyną, która je takimi zostawiła, by z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy odróżniać się od swojej "głupiej matki". Głupią dziewczyną, która myślała, że może uda jej się sprawić, że on zapomni o _niej_, mimo obecności cennej, bezcennej Rei.

Ritsuko ze złością zacisnęła pięści. Nie była tak głupia, by nie zdawać sobie sprawy, że ta reakcja była dokładnie tym, czego chcieli starzy dranie, ale była bardziej niż szczęśliwa, mogąc dać im tę satysfakcję.

Może i była głupia. Ale on był głupszy, jeśli myślał, że ona nigdy mu nie powie.

.  
.

. ---------.  
.

"Tak, doktor Akagi, rozumiem."

Gdy się rozłączył, Asuka usiadła na podłodze, gdzie się wcześniej przez chwilę razem odprężali, nim przerwał im telefon. "Więc już czas?"

Shinji skinął głową z westchnieniem. "Tak, ogarnę się tylko, a potem idę," powiedział cicho. "Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz iść ze mną?"

Potrząsnęła głową z łagodnym uśmiechem. "Nie, chyba że będziesz chciał," odparła. "Tego nie muszę - a może nawet nie powinnam widzieć."

"W porządku," Shinji skinął głową. "Mam tylko nadzieję, że Misato będzie na czas. Nie była bardzo zadowolona, jak jej wyjaśniliśmy plan."

"Ciężko to nazwać niespodzianką, no nie? W końcu była jej najbliższą przyjaciółką..."

.----------------.

Ritsuko uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Nie szło tak dobrze, jak się spodziewała, nie z Misato oczekującą na nią, gdy tylko spotkała się z synem Ikariego. Zazwyczaj tak czuły chłopak przyjął też widok "żłobka" Rei i śmietniska dużo lepiej, niż by się spodziewała - nawet wspomnienie śmierci jego tak bardzo ukochanej matki pozostawiło go względnie niezrażonym, patrzył tylko na nią biernie. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. To wszystko było tylko rozgrzewką przed tym.

Może i nie było uczciwie kierować swą nienawiść do jego rodziców na Shinjiego. Ale co z tego? I tak nie była typem kogoś współczującego. Był tylko narzędziem, każdy go za takowe uważał. Więc czemu miałaby się zawahać przed użyciem go jako narzędzia swojej zemsty? Zależnie od wpływu, jaki będzie miał na niego ten szok, jego zdolność pilotowania znacząco spadnie. I jako że stracił już jedną operatywną EVA'ę, z całą pewnością Komandora dotknie utrata kolejnej.

A jeśli Shinji oddali się od _niej _z powodu tego odkrycia... cóż, Ritsuko oczywiście nie miałaby nic przeciwko obserwowaniu, jak ona cierpi, tak jak ona cierpiała przez nią.

"Mówisz, że to jest rdzeń Dummy Pluga?"

Ritsuko znów uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie. Misato zawsze musiała kwestionować to, co jej się mówiło, czyż nie? Po prawdzie, jakkolwiek pomieszczenie było imponujące z wielką mózgopodobną konstrukcją na górze, wydawało się raczej puste z powodu ciemności i widocznej tylko pojedynczej rury na środku. Ale to się teraz zmieni.

Jej ręka zacisnęła się na pilocie. "Pokażę wam prawdę."

Światła zapaliły się z jednym naciśnięciem przygotowanego przycisku, rozświetlając otaczające zbiorniki LCL-u. I ich zawartość, której bezmyślny chichot wypełnił pokój, gdy zostały przebudzone.

"Rei?" Sapnięcie, na które czekała, nadeszło, ale nie ze źródła, z którego się spodziewała. Zerkając w tył, ujrzała, że jej zmartwienia były bezpodstawne. Najwyraźniej Shinji był tak zszokowany, że stał nieruchomo z zaciśniętymi pięściami i oczami wbitymi w podłogę, powstrzymując się od patrzenia w którąkolwiek stronę. To Misato wpatrywała się z niedowierzaniem w klony. "Dummy Plug EVA'y to...?"

"Tak, one mają stać się rdzeniami Systemu Dummy," wyjaśniła z satysfakcją Ritsuko. "A to jest fabryka, gdzie się je produkuje."

"To jest...?"

"To marionetki. Nic prócz części zamiennych dla Rei," przerwała przyjaciółce ze studiów. To powtarzanie działało jej na nerwy. Musiała mieć to wreszcie za sobą. "Ludzie odnaleźli Boga i próbowali go posiąść. W rezultacie ludzkość została ukarana. To było 15 lat temu. Bóg, którego odnaleźli, przepadł. Jednakże, człowiek próbował wskrzesić Boga własnymi rękoma i stworzył Adama. Z Adama człowiek stworzył coś, co przypominało Boga. EVA'ę."

"Człowiek? To jest człowiek?"

"Tak, to jest człowiek. EVA, która pierwotnie nie miała duszy, ma teraz ludzką. Wszystkie zostały ocalone," uśmiechnęła się Ritsuko. Dobrze było wreszcie wyjawić te tajemnice, zdjąć z siebie ten ciężar. Ale to wciąż nie wystarczyło, by być wolną. Nie póki ona jeszcze była, póki było ich tak wiele. "Jednakże naczyniem, które naprawdę zawiera duszę, jest Rei. Tylko ona ma duszę. Żadne z innych naczyń jej nie ma. W komnacie Gaff nie było niczego.

"One," spojrzała gniewnie na śmiejące się postacie dookoła, z rosnącą wściekłością. "są niczym, tylko pustymi pojemnikami. Nie mają dusz. Niczym poza naczyniami. Więc je-"

"MISATO!"

Ritsuko wzdrygnęła się, zaskoczona nagłym zawołaniem chłopca, który do tej pory pozostawał taki milczący. Ledwie ułamek sekundy zajęło jej odzyskanie czujności, ale w tym czasie Misato przemierzywszy już odległość pomiędzy nimi, chwyciła pilot, który wciąż był w jej uścisku.

"NIE!" Instynktownie zacisnęła uchwyt.

"Puszczaj," zażądała chłodno Misato, a pistolet którego w ogóle nie odłożyła, od kiedy zatrzymała ją przy wejściu, był teraz przyciśnięty do pleców blondynki.

Ritsuko jednakże nie obawiała się już śmierci. Ale przedtem musiała to zrobić za wszelką cenę. Potem z chęcią odejdzie. Więc trzymała z całej siły, próbując dosięgnąć przycisku kciukiem. Ale dobrze wyćwiczona pani Major w końcu coraz bardziej wyciągała jej pilot z ręki, mimo jej wysiłków.

Nie, nie mogła jeszcze przegrać. Potem to już nie miało znaczenia, ale jeszcze nie!

Kierowana niczym prócz czystej determinacji, chwyciła wolną ręką swą starą przyjaciółkę za nadgarstek, wykorzystując wszelkie zasoby siły, jakie mogła zgromadzić, by powstrzymać pilot przed wyślizgnięciem się jej z palców.

Ostry ból w policzku, na tyle silny, by posłać ją do tyłu, zakończył jej wysiłki, gdy Misato uderzyła ją ręką z bronią. Jednakże spowodowało to, że obie puściły urządzenie, które teraz leciało w powietrzu. Chwytając się za piekącą twarz, Ritsuko nie mogła zrobić nic, prócz podążania oczami za jego lotem, nim zderzywszy się z podłogą, ślizgało się ładny kawałek drogi po gładkiej powierzchni, póki nie zatrzymało się tuż przed dwiema stopami. Oczy rozszerzyły jej się w zdumieniu - i nie tylko jej w tym pomieszczeniu.

Rei powoli schyliła się i wzięła pilot.

Misato wyrwało się westchnienie ulgi. "Dobra robota," pochwaliła ją. "A teraz daj mi to coś, okej?"

Jednakże dziewczyna tylko spojrzała na nią, a potem z powrotem na urządzenie.

Ritsuko ujrzała w tym swą ostatnią szansę. "Daj mi pilota, Rei!" rozkazała, mając nadzieję, że zdezorientowana dziewczyna nie będzie w stanie zdecydować, czy posłuchać rozkazu jej czy Misato.

Ale od albinoski otrzymała jedynie zimne spojrzenie. "Obawiam się, że nie mogę tego zrobić," wyjaśniła, gdy podeszła do zbiornika, oko w oko z jednym z klonów. Tak jakby patrzyła w krzywe zwierciadło - po jednej stronie odziana w mundurek szkolny, wpatrując się przed siebie z pozornym brakiem emocji; po drugiej pływająca naga postać, beztroska niczym noworodek. Rei powoli uniosła urządzenie. "To muszę zrobić sama."

Zwycięski uśmieszek, który do tej pory gościł na twarzy Misato, teraz natychmiast zniknął. "Rei!? Ty... chcesz być masową morderczynią, tak jak ona?"

"Nie rozumiesz, Majorze. To nie są istoty ludzkie. Ich oficjalnym celem jest służenie jako rdzeń systemu Dummy Plug, ale nawet to jest tylko drugorzędne. Jak wyjaśniła dr Akagi, one są tylko naczyniami na moją duszę. To jedyny powód, dla którego zostały stworzone, tak jak ciało, które teraz posiadam i te przedtem."

Wolną ręką dotknęła szyby oddzielającej ją od jej kopii, gdy ciągnęła. "Bez duszy nie mogą stać się świadome swoich uczuć. Zauważają uczucie ciepłego LCL-u wokół siebie, tego szkła ich zamykającego, widzą nas, świat poza ich światem. Ale... ich to nie obchodzi. One tylko egzystują, błogo wszystkiego nieświadome. Nie rozumieją różnicy pomiędzy bólem a radością. Nie znają ogromnej różnorodności ludzkich emocji. Nie czują nadziei ani strachu przed przyszłością."

Zwiesiła głowę, podobnie jak i głos. "Zawsze się zastanawiałam, czy im współczuć, czy zazdrościć."

Lekkie przyciśnięcie kciuka. To wszystko, czego było trzeba, by uruchomić śmiertelny mechanizm, który zabrał kształty ciał na zawsze, a pomarańczowy LCL poczerwieniał, gdy został zmieszany z krwią i rozkładającym się ciałem.

"Rei..." zapytał z niedowierzaniem Shinji, wyraźnie walcząc z oglądaniem tego straszliwego widoku. "Coś ty zrobiła?"

"Uwolniłam... je..."

Niezauważona niemal przez nikogo, na podłogę skapnęła pojedyncza łza.

.----------------.

Komandor natychmiast zażądał sprowadzenia Rei i Ritsuko. Ona i prawdopodobnie Shinji również będą w końcu musieli wyjaśnić swą rolę w tej sprawie, ale teraz chciał tylko dwóch głównych podejrzanych, dając Misato czas na odwiezienie swego wyraźnie poruszonego podopiecznego do domu.

Nie to, żeby sama nie była poruszona. Powiedzieli jej o tym, ale ujrzenie na własne oczy tych wszystkich identycznych kopii Rei było dla niej takim szokiem, że niemal zapomniała o ich planie. Może także dlatego, że nie chciała, by to była prawda, że Ritsuko chciała się posunąć tak daleko. Zawsze podejrzewała panią doktor o posiadanie przed nią więcej tajemnic, niż by sobie życzyła jako major, jako Naczelnik Operacji, a przede wszystkim jako przyjaciółka. I oto zdarzyło się potem to, co się oczywiście zdarzyło. Jakby nie miała już dość okropnych obrazów w umyśle, które będą straszyć ją po nocach.

I pomyśleć, że Shinji był już tego świadkiem dwukrotnie.

"Przepraszam. Mogłam pewnie powstrzymać Rei, ale... chyba za bardzo mnie samą zaskoczyła."

"Nie... nie szkodzi," mruknął Shinji po raz pierwszy, od kiedy opuścili Terminal Dogma. "To była jej decyzja."

"I ci to nie przeszkadza?"

"Na pewno mnie... ruszyło, jak widziałem, jak 'ona' się tak rozpuszcza. Ale może... może tak naprawdę nie do końca rozumiem. Jeśli nawet ona sama nie traktuje ich jak ludzi, to może próbowałem wtrącić się do czegoś, do czego nie miałem prawa - bo nie mogłem tego zrozumieć. Nawet nie rozważyłem takiej możliwości. Że ona je - siebie uwolni... Myślałem, że chcę to zrobić dla niej. Ale chyba chciałem to po prostu zrobić dla siebie."

"Zrobiłeś to, co uważałeś za słuszne."

"No. Ale to, co jest słuszne dla kogoś, to nie znaczy, że jest słuszne dla pozostałych." Uśmiechnął się słabo, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. "W końcu... jest tyle prawd ile ludzi."

Potem zamilkł, wpatrując się tylko przez okno. Ale akurat gdy Misato pomyślała, że czeka na jej odpowiedź, przemówił raz jeszcze. "Tak się zastanawiam... co, jeśli w innych sprawach też nie mam takiej racji, jak myślałem?"

.  
.

. ---------.

Gendō Ikari nie miał powodów do uśmieszku. Zniszczenie Systemu Dummy było czymś więcej, niż tylko lekką komplikacją. Zdrada na takim poziomie, tak blisko końca, to było coś, na co nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić.

"Dlaczego to pani zrobiła?"

Wiedział, że Akagi nie odpowie na to pytanie, a przynajmniej nie teraz, ale ten wyzywający uśmieszek, gdy stała tam po drugiej stronie jego biura, powiedział mu dość. Chciała go zranić i udało się jej. Nauczył się spodziewać się być znienawidzonym, być zdradzanym, ale to, że mógł to przewidzieć, ani odrobinę nie łagodziło gorzkiego uczucia wewnątrz niego.

Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Jego scenariusz nie ucierpiał zbyt poważnie. A potem nie będzie mu już potrzebne zastępstwo.

Mimo to, musiał wiedzieć. Nie był pewien, dlaczego nie odpowiedziała. Fuyutsuki nie byłby pewnie zbytnio zaskoczony, gdyby ich romans został ujawniony, a Rei by to nie obchodziło. A w obecnej sytuacji jego reputacja ucierpiałaby bardziej niż jej.

Ale był cierpliwym człowiekiem. Miał dość, by zamknąć ją za zdradę. Mógłby czekać, podczas gdy ona spędzałaby resztę swych dni w celi, póki nie zdałaby sobie sprawy ze swej pozycji i była na tyle zdesperowana, by powiedzieć mu wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć.

"Dr Akagi tylko skonfigurowała urządzenie tak, jak ją prosiłam. To było moje życzenie, by zniszczyć System Dummy."

Wszyscy w pokoju wydawali się zszokowani słowami Rei, ale nikt tak bardzo jak Gendō Ikari. Inni ludzie pewnie nie zauważyliby zaskoczenia w jego głosie, gdy walczył z poprzednimi mdłościami powracającymi ze stokroć zwiększoną siłą. "Dlaczego?"

"Nie widziałam już dla nich celu. Unit-00 Evangeliona został zniszczony. Unit-01 Evangeliona już mnie nie akceptuje. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że podobnie będzie z Unitem-02. A co z tym idzie, nie tylko sam Dummy Plug okazał się bezużyteczny, ale jako że ma nadejść jeszcze tylko jeden posłaniec, szanse na to, że będę osobiście brać udział w kolejnej walce, niemal nie istnieją. A zatem ryzyko dla tego ciała jest relatywnie znikome."

Jakkolwiek było to oczywiste kłamstwo, przedstawiła racjonalną wymówkę.

"To..." Gendō zmusił się, by zachować spokój. "nie zależało od ciebie."

Rei jednakże nie uczyniła nic, by przeprosić.

"Akagi," zwrócił się do nieuśmiechającej się już blondynki. "Nie mogę już akceptować pani jako kierującej Projektem E. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że anulowanie pani haseł i kodów dostępu nie zda się na wiele, ale ostrzegam, że mogę i nie będę tolerował kolejnej wyrwy w łańcuchu dowodzenia."

Powstrzymał się od powiedzenia "_Następnym razem nie będziesz miała takiego szczęścia, że ktoś się za tobą wstawi_" jako że było to oczywiste dla każdego z zebranych.

"Jest pani wolna," wydyszał. Nigdy nie spodziewał się wypuszczenia jej z tak lekką karą za zdradę, ale jaki miał wybór, skoro Rei ją kryła? Pani doktor wydawała się być równie zaskoczona tak względnie łatwym wywinięciem się, gdy skinęła głową bez słowa i wyszła z pokoju.

Ale on i tak ledwo ją zauważył. Jego oczy były utkwione w czerwonych niebieskowłosej nastolatki. Dlaczego ona to robiła? Jaki mógł być powód, że chciała zniszczenia Systemu Dummy? Co on miał z nią teraz zrobić? Raz jeden rzeczywiście brakowało mu słów.

Fuyutsuki zakończył wreszcie ten milczący postój. "To dotyczy również ciebie, pilotko Ayanami."

Skinęła głową i ruszyła się do wyjścia.

"Rei," zatrzymał ją jednakże Gendō, gdy już doszła do drzwi. Obróciła tylko nieco głowę. "Rozczarowałaś mnie."

To nie było pytanie, więc nie musiała odpowiadać. Ale jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób się tym przejęła, nie okazała tego. Jedyną oznaką przyjęcia tego do wiadomości było krótkie przystanięcie w ciszy. Potem znów ruszyła i wyszła.

Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, profesor wydał z siebie rozbawiony śmiech, do którego Gendō nie mógł się zbytnio przyłączyć. "Sprytna jest. W pewnym sensie upewniła się, że teraz będziesz o nią dobrze dbał."

"Możnaby to łatwo zrobić poprzez zamknięcie jej w celi."

"Byłem trochę zaskoczony, że tak nie zrobiłeś. Gdyby to zrobił kto inny, to byłaby najlitościwsza kara." Fuyutsuki pozwolił sobie na wymuszony uśmiech. "A inni rodzice już dawno zarządziliby zbuntowanej nastolatce areszt domowy."

"Inni 'rodzice' nie są zależni od współpracy swoich dzieci. Na razie wciąż jest na tyle posłuszna, by nie złamać bezpośredniego rozkazu. Ale gdybym miał ją teraz zamknąć, podsyciłoby to tylko jej urazę do mnie. Mogłaby nie zgodzić się wypełnić swego przeznaczenia tylko ze złośliwości, kiedy nadejdzie ten dzień. Tego nie mogę ryzykować."

Gendō wiedział, że starzec odnosi się do niego z lekkim obrzydzeniem. Profesor zawsze miał problem z jego sposobem wykorzystywania ludzi. I musiał przyznać, że miał on swoje minusy, zmuszając do pozostawania po ich stronie, dopóki ich potrzebował.

Ale na szczęście Fuyutsuki był profesjonalistą na tyle, by nie wyrazić na głos swojego zażenowania jego decyzjami. Zamiast tego wywołał kolejny problem.

"Widziano ich, jak się z nią skontaktowali po jej wskrzeszeniu. Sądzisz, że na nią też wpłynęli?"

.  
.

. ---------.

Ritsuko wciąż kręciło się w głowie, gdy opuściła biuro Komandora. To, co się tam właśnie zdarzyło, było dla pani doktor ciężkie do pojęcia. Naprawdę spodziewała się znaleźć w celi, albo nawet wkrótce umrzeć, kiedy weszła, a teraz była... wolna...

Wyrwał jej się głęboki oddech, nagle poczuła, jak przytłacza ją wyczerpanie, które gromadziło się przez ostatnie miesiące. To się już skończyło. Koniec z tajemnicami do dodania. Koniec z nieznośną odpowiedzialnością. Koniec z nadzieją na miłość, która miała nigdy...

Pogrążona w myślach, niemal przegapiła, jak drzwi obok znów się otwierają.

"Rei!" zawołała niemal odruchowo, ale zatrzymało to niebieskowłosą dziewczynę, która czekała, by usłyszeć, czego chciała Ritsuko. Gdyby tylko sama wiedziała.

Miała "dziękuję" na końcu języka, ale nie potrafiła go z siebie wydusić. Nie była nawet pewna, czy Rei doceni takie słowa wdzięczności. Zamiast tego przez jej usta przeszła następna w kolejności logiczna rzecz. "Czemu?"

"Myślę... że wciąż jest tu pani potrzebna," brzmiała spokojna odpowiedź. Obróciwszy się nieco, Rei spojrzała jej przeszywająco w oczy, gdy ciągnęła. "Nie jest pani do zastąpienia, dr Akagi. Nie powinna pani marnować sobie życia."

Słowa te zszokowały Ritsuko bardziej, niż myślała. Nie z frustracji czy ze złości. Ale dlatego, że usłyszała je od ostatniej osoby, od której się ich spodziewała. I drobny uśmiech wpełzł jej na usta. "To, co tam zrobiłaś... nawet nie wiedziałam, że mogłabyś być do tego zdolna."

Rei zwęziła oczy. "Do kłamstwa?"

Ritsuko potrząsnęła głową. "Do pomocy komuś takiemu jak ja. Do stanięcia w tej sprawie przeciwko niemu."

Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna wydawała się być zaskoczona jej słowami, jakby do tej pory nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, co zrobiła. Po chwili zastanawiania się nad nimi odwróciła się jednakże do wyjścia. "Jestem sobą. Mogę decydować za siebie."

Wyszła, zanim Ritsuko zdołała powiedzieć coś więcej, ale nawet gdyby pani naukowiec chciała, to w zasadzie zabrakło jej słów z powodu tego oświadczenia. Jej usta ułożyły się w uśmiech zdumienia.

Może i wybrał Rei zamiast niej. Ale to nie znaczyło, że Rei także wybrała jego. I jakoś ta myśl była dla Ritsuko przyjemniejsza, niż by się w ogóle spodziewała. Bo ostatecznie może zdać sobie sprawę, że wybrał źle.

A Ritsuko będzie tam wtedy, by oglądać jego minę.

.----------------.

"O Boże," mruknął Daisuke Tanaka, nerwowo szurając stopami, gdy obserwował, jak transport się zatrzymuje. "O Boże, o Boże."

"Spokojnie," powiedział mężczyzna z kucykiem obok niego, szczerząc się. To wszystko jego wina. "Można by pomyśleć, że chce ci się szczać."

"Spokojnie? SPOKOJNIE?!" powtarzał z krzykiem Daisuke. Jego trzęsąca się ręka przejechała po spoconych włosach w daremnej próbie uspokojenia się. "Równie dobrze mógłbym być martwy. Dowiedzą się. Nie ma mowy, żeby się nie dowiedzieli. Coś tak wielkiego po prostu nie przechodzi niezauważenie."

"Nie martw się," ułagodził go drugi, drapiąc się po szczeciniastym podbródku. "Poświęcą na nas sporo roboty z całą tą ich dyskrecją. Jak sam mówiłeś, żaden nie wie, co robi drugi. Firma transportowa nie wie, co się transportuje, wytapiacze w zakładzie nie wiedzą, co mają rozpruć i roztopić w nieokreślony metalowy muł. Będą zadowoleni z 300 ton wyrzuconej artylerii, a my jesteśmy zadowoleni z tej wyrzuconej piękności tutaj." Skinął w stronę szerokich ciężarówek, które ostrożnie wiozły zakryty ładunek do hali.

"'Nie martw się'," powtórzył Daisuke, skrywając trzęsącą się głowę w lewej ręce. "'Nie martw się,' mówi. Równie dobrze mógłbym być martwy, a ten mi mówi 'nie martw się'..."

"No, spójrz na to tak: teraz jesteśmy kwita."

"Kwita? KWITA?!" dostał kolejnego napadu histerii, nie troszcząc się o to, że kierowcy już na niego patrzyli. "O nie, nie, nie, nie jesteśmy kwita. Teraz to ty jesteś mi dłużny. I to bardzo!"

Jego towarzysz głośno zachichotał. "Dobra, dobra," zaśmiał się, na tyle mocno klepiąc Daisukego po plecach, by popchnąć jego - wprawdzie niezbyt muskularne - ciało do przodu. "Ale to chyba szybko, zanim będzie za późno, e?"

"To nie jest śmieszne," narzekał Daisuke, choć opinia drugiego była dość odmienna.

"Uwierz mi, umieranie nie jest takie złe, jak mówią." Śmiech mężczyzny osłabł, ale zachował szeroki uśmiech zadowolenia. "I mam w tym w końcu doświadczenie."

.  
.

**Słowa od Jimmy'ego Wolka: **Łu-ha, już kolejny rozdział. Prawie wracają wspomnienia czasów, kiedy drugi rozdział wyszedł ledwie parę dni po pierwszym, hm?... No, to nie miało być _aż tak_ ironiczne, kiedy to pisałem. Chyba czekałem trochę dłużej niż trzeba na korekty i, przyznaję, trochę mi też zajęło nanoszenie zmian. Wciąż nie jestem nawet pewien, czy to całe wypuszczanie rozdziałów co miesiąc zadziała, mimo że już dawno skończyłem. :/ **(tak, tak, skończył! Teraz, drodzy czytelnicy, wszystkie opóźnienia zwalamy na korektorów, bo "Druga próba" jako tako jest już NAPISANA!... oczywiście, dostęp do niej mają tylko ci korektorzy i sam Jimmy - tłumacz)**

Wiem, że stąpam po bardzo cienkim lodzie odnośnie kanonu w walce z Aniołem, czyniąc zarówno Rei jak i Armisaela raczej gadatliwymi, całkowicie ignorując wątek "czyja dusza znajduje się w EVA-00?" i oczywiście z tym całym "Mini-Uderzeniem". Odszedłem za daleko? Nie wiem, ale podobał mi się ten pomysł i to nie tak, że zawsze przedtem trzymałem się kurczowo kanonu. Czasem po prostu trzeba poświęcić precyzję w zamian za coś oryginalnego i (miejmy nadzieję) fajnego/interesującego do poczytania, nawet jeśli niektórzy będą na to jęczeć.

Czy zabić Rei II było ostatnią poważną decyzją co do ogólnej fabuły. Mam nadzieję, że wy, fani naszej ulubionej niebieskowłosej albinoski, nie macie nic przeciwko mojemu wyborowi, ale jej poświęcenie jest, moim zdaniem, zbyt ważnym momentem emocjonalnie, nie tylko dla nas, ale i dla niej. I myślę, że moja interpretacja, że nie wszystko w niej zostało tak stracone, jak się wydawało, oferuje dostatecznie dobry kompromis.

Mam też nadzieję, że nie dałem tu tą czy tamtą sceną żadnym fanom R/S (czytają to w ogóle jacyś?) fałszywej nadziei, poprzez skupienie się na ich relacjach. Osobiście nie wątpię, że między nimi jest miłość, powiedziałbym nawet, że kto tego nie widzi, myli się. Ale podczas gdy potrzebuje miłości, Rei nigdy nie wydawała mi się potrzebować **ukochanego**. Dlatego nie widzę siebie wiążącego ją z Shinjim (czy kimkolwiek innym w tej kwestii).

To rzekłszy, nie jestem też aż tak bardzo fanem tego często tworzonego brat/siostra. Tak, jest ta daleka relacja i to chyba wygodna alternatywa na tylko nieco niższym poziomie niż romantyczna miłość - ale nie za bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego przyjaźń by tu nie pasowała.

Różne uwagi:

- poprawna nazwa jeziora to po prostu "Ashi", gdyż samo "noko" znaczy "jezioro" (chyba, nie jestem ekspertem od japońskiego **(ee, no, prawie... tak właściwie, "jezioro" to "ko", ale "no" jest partykułą dzierżawczą, więc mniej więcej masz rację :P - tłumacz)**). Ale zostały przetłumaczone jako "jezioro Ashinoko" w każdej wersji NGE, jaką sprawdziłem, więc zachowałem tę wersję (właściwie to przedtem napisałem "jezioro Ashino". Ale pewnie zmienię to wraz z przerabianiem poprzednich rozdziałów).

- naprawdę chciałem wsadzić okulary Gendō do sceny, kiedy Rei III wraca do swojego mieszkania, ale to by nie pasowało (przynajmniej moim zdaniem). Pojawią się jednakże w późniejszym rozdziale.

- największa (chronologiczna) dziura, nad wypełnieniem której zastanawiałem się najdłużej, była między telefonem Ritsuko a odkryciem Dummych. Nie mogłem za bardzo zdecydować, ile z tego właściwie chciałem opowiedzieć na nowo. Moje leniwe "ja" zadowoliło się w końcu "w sumie niczym", ale zważywszy na brak drastycznych zmian w serii, to chyba także na korzyść czytelnika.

- nie jestem pewien, czy poprawnie załapałem tam motywy Ritsuko. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy do końca nie rozumiałem, czemu musiała oprowadzić Shinjiego (oczywiście poza samą potrzebą opowiedzenia widzom historii).

- zauważyłem, że w scenie, gdzie Shinji odwiedza Rei w szpitalu, przebiera się ona nagle ze szpitalnej pidżamy w mundurek szkolny pomiędzy ujęciami. Nie wiem, czy to jedna z pomyłek kontynuacyjnych Gainaksu (jego plug suit ze wszystkich rzeczy manifestacją ego Shinjiego? Jasssne...) czy Shinji naprawdę czekał tak długo, aż ona wróci do sali, przebierze się, wróci na jedno z tych krzeseł w poczekalni, aż on wreszcie wydusi z siebie "Cieszę się, że żyjesz, dzięki za uratowanie mnie". Po prawdzie to nie byłoby niepodobne do Shinjiego, ale postanowiłem to i tak zignorować.

- w zamian, jednym chronologicznym "błędem", który zamieściłem, był czas pomiędzy próbowaniem pocieszenia Shinjiego przez Misato a telefonem z NERV-u/szpitala, że Rei wciąż żyje. W anime wydawało się to trwać parę godzin, jeśli nie dni. Ale to był fajny sposób na zakończenie tej sceny - i nikt nie powiedział, że "sygnał" nie mógł po prostu być pomyłką.

- dzięki LD (mam nadzieję, że zmiany wystarczały, choć nie były tak wielkie jak proponowane ;) ), Ericowi Blairowi, Tarage'owi i Williamowi T. Martinowi za korektę.

- zrobię parę zmian w rozdziale 1 (i drobniejsze w 2-6 albo 7 (głównie tylko poprawki późniejszych)) przed następnym, by wszystko lepiej pasowało. Nic wielkiego, ale jeśli wyjdzie następna część i coś wam będzie nie grać, może będziecie chcieli jeszcze raz spojrzeć na pierwszy ;)

**Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	10. Powtórka

**Druga próba**

**Rozdział 10: „Powtórka"**

„Obudź się. Obudź się!"

To zdecydowanie nie był najprzyjemniejszy sposób na bycie wyrwanym z drzemki. Słodki pocałunek byłby dużo milej widziany niż bycie potrząsanym i słuchanie wrzasków.

„OBUDŹ SIĘ!"

„Asuka?" wymamrotał Shinji, próbując zmusić ociężałe powieki do otwarcia. „Jest dużo za wcześnie..."

„Powiedz... powiedz, że pamiętasz!" błagała niemal histerycznym tonem. „Powiedz, że to nie był tylko sen!"

„Uspokój się," jęknął, próbując strząsnąć z siebie resztki snu. „C... co ty wygadujesz?"

Wreszcie jego oczy zaczęły przystosowywać się do przyćmionego światła – i gdyby był bardziej rozbudzony, mógłby się zastanawiać, dlaczego padało ono z drzwi, których nie powinno być w tamtym kierunku.

Asuka próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. Właśnie wtedy wreszcie zauważył, jak bardzo się trzęsła. Jak bardzo drżały jej ręce, trzymające go za koszulkę w ciasnym uścisku.

„Asuka, co się...?"

Nie dokończył zdania. Ostatnie resztki snu zniknęły natychmiast, gdy to zobaczył.

Jej włosy. Jej _długie_, falujące włosy.

I nie tylko to. Jej twarz, z tego co z niej widział w ciemności, wydawała się bardziej zaokrąglona i gładka, a jej policzki nie aż tak wyraźnie zarysowane. Ciało również miała mniejsze i szczuplejsze, a mięśnie na jej nagich ramionach, które były wzmocnione przez wytężoną pracę w ogrodzie i przy maszynach, najwyraźniej zaniknęły...

Była młoda.

Nie wyglądała na dużo starszą niż w dzień, kiedy się poznali, tak dawno temu.

Jego myśli pędziły, próbując zrozumieć coś tak niemożliwego, ale żadna z tysięcy myśli nie mogła udzielić mu odpowiedzi, która by mu się podobała. Dosłownie wyskoczył z łóżka, niemal odrzucając Asukę na bok, gdy z niedowierzaniem rejestrował otoczenie. Schludny pokoik. Dostrzegał kształt futerału na wiolonczelę w jednym rogu, znane kontury S-DAT-u na biurku przy łóżku.

Nie była to ich sypialnia w domu, to był jego stary pokój w mieszkaniu Misato – ale bez żadnego brudu ani gruzów, bez kompletnie żadnych oznak zniszczenia.

Ale nie chodziło tylko o wszystko dookoła. Jego ciało też wydawało się inne, jakby zmiany, które miały nadejść na tyle wolno, by móc się do nich przystosować, nastąpiły natychmiast. Może i nigdy nie miał takich wyraźnych i ostrych rysów twarzy jak jego ojciec, ale sięgnąwszy sobie do niej, mógł też poczuć jedynie gładką skórę – ani śladu szczeciny.

Co tu się działo?

Odwrócił się do – czy to wciąż była jego długoletnia żona i ukochana? - która siedziała teraz skulona na jego łóżku. „Jak...?"

„Shinji?" przerwała jego przewidziane pytanie zwykłym szeptem. „Gdzie... gdzie jest Aki?"

Ręka, którą wciąż trzymał się za policzek, opadła, gdy echo jej słów zadrwiło mu w myślach.

'_**To **__musi być sen. Bardzo, __**bardzo**__ zły sen._'

To było jedyne wiarygodne wytłumaczenie, jakie mógł znaleźć Shinji. Minione lata były za długie, by być czystym wyobrażeniem, wydawały się zbyt realne.

Ale to też.

„Jak to możliwe...?" raz jeszcze zapytał szeptem sam siebie i wciąż z tym samym skutkiem.

Zdecydowanie byli w mieszkaniu Misato, ale nie było w nim żadnych oznak zniszczeń, których w tym miejscu było pełno ostatnim razem, gdy tu byli. I nie tylko to. Przed nim, za oknem w salonie, pod balkonem, były światła zupełnie nietkniętego miasta Neo Tokio-3.

Ale nawet ten widok nie był tak szokujący jak odbita twarz czternastoletniego jego samego, wpatrująca się w niego ze szkła.

Na pewno mogły być wyjaśnienia tego, jak we śnie dostali się na drugą stronę miasta. W to, że magicznie się ono odbuduje, było trudniej uwierzyć, ale nawet na to można było znaleźć jakieś tam wytłumaczenia (aczkolwiek nielogiczne). Może chodziło o to, że byli nieprzytomni dłużej niż tylko przez noc, może to nie było tak naprawdę Tokio-3, ale jakaś replika zbudowana w innym miejscu w podobnie wyglądającym regionie.

Ale to, że odmłodnieli, było po prostu niemożliwe.

Odrywając od tego oczy, odwrócił się. Asuka siedziała przy stole w kuchni z twarzą skrytą w dłoniach. Nie płakała, a przynajmniej już nie – tyle to widział. Ale było oczywiste, że ona też była więcej niż zdenerwowana tym wszystkim.

'_"Gdzie jest Aki?"_'

Jej pytanie stało ponad wszystkimi innymi. Gdyby naprawdę przenieśli ich nieznani powracacze, Anioły, kosmici czy cokolwiek, to ona musiałaby gdzieś tam być. Byłaby sama, może w niebezpieczeństwie, a oni nie mieli szans jej pomóc. Ale nawet ta straszliwa myśl była lepsza niż...

Ich uwagę przyciągnęło nagłe otwarcie drugiej lodówki, skąd wyczłapał dobrze znany pingwin, przyjął do wiadomości ich obecność szybkim spojrzeniem na nich, nim udał się do łazienki.

„PenPen?" wydyszał z niedowierzaniem Shinji. „Skoro on tu jest, to..."

Czuł, jak mdłości w żołądku narastają. Jeśli naprawdę cofnęli się jakoś w czasie, to by oznaczało...

Nie. NIE! Po prostu nie mógł tego zaakceptować. Nie chciał słuchać, kiedy Asuka wspomniała o tej możliwości i teraz też nie chciał. **Musiała** być inna możliwość.

„Mo-może przybył kolejny Anioł i teraz nam jakoś miesza w głowach," zaproponował w końcu, przerywając milczenie.

„Nie," powiedziała cicho Asuka, drżąc lekko. „To by było... inne uczucie..."

Shinji odwrócił wzrok, a do mieszanki doszło teraz poczucie winy, że jej o tym przypomniał.

Była inna możliwość, że coś – czy to Anioł czy może nawet NERV – zmieniło ich wspomnienia tak, że ich życie po Trzecim Uderzeniu i wydarzenia doń prowadzące wydawały się bardziej realne niż sen. Ale to była możliwość, którą, jak wiedział, ona zaakceptuje w tak małym stopniu jak on sam.

„Więc naprawdę chcesz powiedzieć, że..." urwał. „Ale gdybyśmy jakoś przenieśli się w czasie, to nie bylibyśmy raczej w swoich – no, w swoich _starszych_ ciałach niż w młodszych?"

„Skąd mam wiedzieć?!" odszczeknęła Asuka. „Jestem w tym mniej więcej takim samym ekspertem jak ty!"

„Ojej, kłótnia już tak z samego rana?" wymamrotała ze zmęczeniem Misato, gdy mijała ich w drodze ze swojego pokoju do lodówki.

Misato... ich mijała...

„M-Misato..." wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem Shinji na widok stojącej tam kobiety, która zginęła lata temu, by go uratować, szczerzącej się z dopiero co wyjętą puszką piwa, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Na chwilę nierealna sytuacja została zapomniana, gdyż jego umysł był zbyt zaabsorbowany faktem ponownego stania przed nią.

Nie spuszczając dawnej opiekunki z oczu, podszedł do niej i z wahaniem, niemal obawą, że znów zniknie, jeśli on zachowa się spontanicznie, otoczył ramionami zaskoczoną panią Major.

„Hej, hej, i dzień dobry dla ciebie," mruknęła z rozbawieniem, przełamując chwilę.

Natychmiast znowu uderzyła go rzeczywistość i wycofał się powoli. „Umm... przepraszam..." mruknął. „Ja tylko..."

„Wszystko w porządku?"

Zamrugał, podnosząc na nią wzrok, zaskoczony.

Misato uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy go mijała w drodze do krzesła. „No, normalnie to byś się wściekle zarumienił po czymś takim," wyjaśniła. „Czujemy się dziś trochę męsko?"

Shinjiemu opadły ramiona. Już się tego spodziewał, ale teraz było oczywiste, że nie dzieliła ich tarapatów i nie będzie też wiedziała, co jest grane. „Nie." Potrząsnął głową. „Nie bardzo."

Krótkie spojrzenie na Asukę wystarczyło, by uczynić z tego tymczasowe porozumienie. Prawdopodobnie najlepszą decyzją było niewtajemniczanie dawnej opiekunki w sytuację, dopóki sami nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, co jest grane.

„W ogóle to co wam jest?" zapytała Misato, jakby podsłuchując ich myśli. „Jeszcze bez śniadania? Nie powinniście się już szykować do szkoły?"

Do szkoły? Spojrzał na Asukę i napotkał jej zaniepokojony wzrok, podobny do jego spojrzenia. Nie, teraz szkoła po prostu odpadała. Zbyt wiele trzeba było ustalić, nim któreś z nich będzie w stanie ot tak sobie pójść do szkoły – znowu.

„Misato... Asuka... nie czuje się za dobrze. Nie masz nic przeciwko, żebyśmy zostali dzisiaj w domu?"

„'Zosta**li**'?" powtórzyła Misato, a jej oczy podążały od jednego do drugiego.

„No, ja... uch... pomyślałem sobie, że lepiej będzie, jak ktoś tu będzie... w razie jakby czegoś potrzebowała... A skoro ty musisz jechać do NERV-u..."

Pierwotnie zaskoczona mina Misato szybko przerodziła się w jeden szeroki uśmiech, który wykwitnął za puszką piwa. „Więc oboje chcecie nie iść do szkoły?" zapytała, drażniąc się. „Zostać w domu sam na sam na cały dzień? Mam nadzieję, że jesteście na to dobrze przygotowani. Pilotka w ciąży nam się nie przyda, no nie?"

Jej uśmiech załamał się, kiedy zabrakło zwyczajowej reakcji. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że to, co uważała za dowcip, tym bardziej przypomniało im tylko o bolesnej sytuacji.

„Hę? Żadnych gorączkowych zaprzeczeń, przekleństw i śmiertelnych gróźb? Ty naprawdę musisz być chora," domyśliła się na wpół przepraszającym tonem.

Wtedy nagle zamarła, blednąc, a jej spojrzenie było lękliwie wycelowane w Asukę. „Nie... nie jesteś naprawdę w ciąży, prawda?"

Asuka zacisnęła pięści, ale nie udało jej się ukryć dygotania, a także skryła oczy pod grzywką. „Nie," wydyszała przez zaciśnięte zęby, niemal nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie tego jednego słowa.

Misato uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, najwyraźniej wciąż niepewna co do niecodziennej sceny. „No... oboje macie dużo więcej stresów niż inne dzieciaki w waszym wieku. To chyba nie jest aż takie wielkie zaskoczenie, że się czujesz trochę wypalona," domyśliła się, odnośnie przybitej miny Asuki. „Okej, skoro nie macie teraz takich złych ocen, jeden dzień wolnego bardzo nie zaszkodzi. Ale jakby się kto pytał, miałaś przynajmniej gorączkę." Puściła do nich oko, nim zerknęła na zegar.

Jęknęła, przejeżdżając sobie prawą ręką po czole. „Może sama powinnam zacząć mieć gorączkę," zawyła pani Major w perspektywie o wiele za szybko rozpoczynającego się dnia roboczego, gdy wstała, żeby się przygotować. „Ale Wywiad urwie mi pewnie łeb, jak nie dostanie ode mnie dzisiaj raportu."

Ledwie co odezwali się do Misato jakimkolwiek słowem, które mogłoby wzbudzić w niej ciekawość, ale po tym, jak wyszła, sytuacja niewiele się zmieniła. Shinji siedział w milczeniu, nie wytrzymując dużo więcej niż krótkie zerknięcie od czasu do czasu na przeciwległy kraniec stołu. Epizod z Misato nie był czymś więcej niż krótkie odwrócenie uwagi od wirowania mu w głowie, a tym bardziej od bólu w jego piersi.

Ale milczenie wcale nie pomagało. Tylko pogarszało sprawę. Stało się ograniczające. W końcu poczuł się tak, jakby ledwo co mógł już oddychać. Część jego chciała od niego uciec, ale dobrze wiedział, że to nie pomoże. Musiał je przełamać, odezwać się, nim stanie się ono nie do zniesienia.

„Więc co... co robimy?"

Z początku Shinji pomyślał, że po prostu sama się nad tym zastanawia, ale kiedy apatyczna postać jego odmłodzonej żony, zgarbiona nad kuchennym stołem, nie dała w ogóle znaku odpowiedzi, zaczął wątpić, czy rzeczywiście usłyszała jego ciche pytanie.

„Asuka, co...?"

„Skąd mam wiedzieć?"

Westchnął. Po tym, jak świat umarł, nawet po takiej niemożliwej katastrofie, niemal natychmiast przybrała swą profesjonalną pozę, popędzając ich oboje, czyniąc plany, dbając o wszystko, co potrzebne, nim pozwoliła sobie na borykanie się z traumatycznymi wydarzeniami Trzeciego Uderzenia. Wydawała się znów taka silna, taka, jaka była przed swoim wyniszczającym starciem z Piętnastym Aniołem.

Ale teraz...

Teraz wydawało się być dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, jak w następstwie tego okropnego ataku na jej mentalność, kiedy mógł tylko obserwować, jak wysącza się z niej życie. Może nawet gorzej. Pusty głos, jakim mu przerwała, gorycz, jaka brzmiała w każdym słowie, które wymawiała, nie ruszając się ani na centymetr. To wszystko były cechy tej Asuki, której nienawidził najbardziej. Asuki, która się już o nic nie troszczyła. Asuki, która się poddała.

Jak mogła? Jak mogła się poddawać teraz, kiedy Aki...

„Po... powinniśmy zapytać dr. Akagi. Może ona wie, jak byśmy mogli... wrócić albo..." urwał, wzdychając ze zmęczeniem. „Albo ją tu ściągnąć..."

Asuka tylko spojrzała na niego pogardliwie w odpowiedzi na jego pomysł. „Podróż w czasie jest praktycznie niemożliwa. A Akagi nie jest nawet specjalistką na tym polu. Ale by z niej była pomoc..."

„Ale przecież **musi** być możliwa," zaprotestował. „Znaczy się – jesteśmy tego najlepszym dowodem, no nie?"

„I myślisz, że co nam to da?" odwarknęła, a część jej ognia wreszcie powróciła. „Albo nas nazwą wariatami, albo zatestują nas i zabadają na śmierć. Więc czemu i jak _ktokolwiek_ miałby pomóc nam w czymś, co nauka uważa za niemożliwe? Chyba że oczywiście masz pod ręką jakiś sposób, żeby przekroczyć prędkość światła!"

„Ale... no to powinniśmy tak sobie siąść i się poddać? T-to znaczy, i tak musimy komuś powiedzieć! Musimy zrobić, co możemy, żeby to się wszystko znowu nie stało! Musimy ostrzec ludzi!"

„Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz?"

„Ale musimy _coś_ zro...!"

„A PO CO?!" wrzasnęła nagle Asuka, pełna frustracji. „Co mnie obchodzi ciągłe przechodzenie przez to?! Na co mam robić, co w mojej mocy, żeby zmienić ten świat na lepsze, skoro wszystko mi zabrał?! Tylko po to, żeby mógł się **jeszcze raz** zresetować?"

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. „Więc... naprawdę się już poddałaś?" mruknął, potrząsając głową. „A co, jak ona jednak z nami wróciła? Nie powinniśmy iść do... domu? Wyjść? Spróbować ją znaleźć?"

„Nie..." wyszeptała, przegryzając łkania znów w zupełnym kontraście do jej poprzedniego wybuchu, potrząsając głową, gdy osunęła się z powrotem na krzesło. „Ja jej nie... _czuję_. Jej tu nie ma."

„Asuka..." westchnął Shinji z lekką ulgą, aczkolwiek smutno. Ale wiedział, że krytykowanie rudej za jej wiarę w naturalne matczyne instynkty i wyjaśnianie jej ich ograniczeń wcale by teraz nie pomogło.

Zadrżała, a głos teraz kompletnie jej się załamał. „Naprawdę... naprawdę myślisz, że bym chciała tak se to zaakceptować? Że bym naprawdę chciała tak łatwo poddać się w takiej sprawie?" Jej łzy padały teraz niepowstrzymywane na stół, a każda kropla jeszcze bardziej zwiększała ból serca Shinjiego. „Ale... ale im więcej o tym myślę, tym mniej widzę możliwe rozwiązanie."

Kiedy obserwowanie tego stało się nie do zniesienia, Shinji szybko do niej podszedł i pociągnął ją w uścisk. Czuł się winny, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak egoistyczne miał intencje, czując, jak jej ciepło go uspokaja, gdy oparła mu się o pierś i objęła go ramionami. Ale gdy poczuł, jak się uspokaja, kiedy przejechał jej ręką po plecach, jego świadomość przypomniała sobie, że potrzebowała go tak bardzo, jak on potrzebował teraz jej.

„A Misato?" ostrożnie spróbował w końcu znowu. „Jej byśmy przynajmniej mogli powiedzieć."

Ale Asuka potrząsnęła głową, zanim w ogóle zdążył wyrażać swój pomysł. „Już się o nas troszczy bardziej, niż byłoby to dobre dla kogoś na jej stanowisku," wymamrotała. „Jakby miała wiedzieć, co będziemy znosić w nadchodzących bitwach, to może spróbować znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby nas od nich odsunąć, albo przynajmniej zapewnić nam jakieś bezpieczeństwo, co by tylko pewnie sprawiło, że skończyłyby się gorzej."

Spędzili większość dnia w milczeniu po ich dyskusji. Ledwo co ruszali się od stołu, gdy czas wlókł się boleśnie powoli. Pora na drugie śniadanie nadeszła i minęła, ale choć przegapili już śniadanie, żadne z nich nie miało apetytu. Tylko i wyłącznie rozmyślali.

A Asuka tego nienawidziła. Nie mogła, nie chciała myśleć z tą czarną dziurą, która zżerała jej serce od środka. Gdy tylko jej myśli zaczynały się błąkać, zawsze kończyło się na tej samej niemożliwej konkluzji: Aki zniknęła. Tak kompletnie nierealna katastrofa uderzyła i skruszyła same fundamenty jej szczęścia.

Każde włókno jej istoty protestowało przeciwko temu faktowi, wrzeszcząc na nią, że był to tylko straszliwy koszmar albo bardzo okrutny żart jakiejś istoty wyższej. Ale ona wiedziała, od chwili, gdy obudziła się bez Shinjiego u boku, od kiedy zauważyła, gdzie jest, stan, w jakim się znajdowała. Musiała tylko otworzyć oczy, żeby wiedzieć. To było prawdziwe. Nie potrafiła wyjaśnić, jak, ani dlaczego, ale wiedziała, że to było prawdziwe.

Aki zniknęła.

Jako dziecko to było straszne – stracić matkę, w tamtym czasie najważniejszą dla niej osobę, tę, którą kochała najbardziej ze wszystkich i nie chciała w zamian niczego, prócz zainteresowania.

Teraz, jako matka, także straciła swoje dziecko i znów ta najbliższa jej sercu została wyrwana z jej życia, bo nie udało jej się obronić Aki przed tym nieznanym zagrożeniem. Ale poczucie winy było niczym w porównaniu z pustką w jej wnętrzu.

Może ta klątwa, o której niegdyś powiedziała Shinjiemu, jednak naprawdę istniała. Klątwa wymierzona bezpośrednio w tę szczególną więź pomiędzy matką a dzieckiem, przecinająca ją na długo przed czasem w najstraszniejszy sposób.

Oboje wzdrygnęli się zaskoczeni, zdziwieni przez ułamek sekundy głośnym, już tak nieznajomym dźwiękiem, nim zaskoczyło wspomnienie dzwonka do drzwi.

„Kto... kto to może być?" zastanawiał się Shinji, podnosząc się z krzesła, by udać się do drzwi.

Ciekawość Asuki jednak nie istniała. „Czy to ważne?" mruknęła, ale bardziej do siebie, jako że on był już poza zasięgiem.

Usłyszała, jak drzwi chwilę później otwierają się z sykiem, po czym nastąpiło zaskoczone sapnięcie Shinjiego. „O? Cz-cześć."

„Czołem. Katsuragi kazała mi sprawdzić was dwoje, jak będę miał czas."

Ten głos...? Nie, to nie mógł być...

A jednak, odkryła, że staje na nogi, które niemal same zaniosły ją do przedpokoju.

„K-Kaji...?" Asuka nie mogła zrobić nic prócz wpatrywania się w mężczyznę z kucykiem, a jej rozszerzone oczy w końcu przemknęły nerwowo na Shinjiego stojącego obok niego. Rzadko czuła taką niepewność jak w tej chwili, w tej sytuacji, o przygotowywaniu się na którą nigdy nawet nie myślała. Zupełnie zapomniała, że to wszystko oznaczało, że _on_ też tu będzie.

Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że było ukłucie zazdrości, kiedy Shinji objął Misato z takim uczuciem, coś, czego nie czuła od lat. Kiedy jedyną inną kobietą na planecie rywalizującą o miłość męża jest własna córka, nie ma wielu powodów do takiego uczucia. Ale choć ona także czasem tęskniła za ich dawną opiekunką i choć wiedziała, kim dla Shinjiego była Misato, a kim ona, scena ta uczyniła boleśnie jasnym to, że znów będzie się musiała nim do pewnego stopnia dzielić, także z ludźmi, z którymi nie chciała. Trudniej było, niż myślała, nie zostać pochłoniętą przez te wszystkie nadchodzące stare emocje i przypominać sobie o teraźniejszości.

A teraz stał tam mężczyzna, którego podziwiała przez tak wiele lat i stawała teraz naprzeciw drugiej strony medalu. Wciąż pamiętała, jak bardzo pragnęła jego uwagi, żeby zaakceptował ją jako dorosłą, jak bardzo chciała odnaleźć spełnienie z tym kawałem przystojniaka, aż do stopnia urojonego podkochiwania się. Wciąż pamiętała też smutek, wściekłość i wypieranie się jego 'zniknięcia' nawet po tym, jak Shinji powiedział jej matowym głosem, że on nie żyje.

Zapamiętała go też jednak – i nie mogła powstrzymać drobnego uśmiechu na tę myśl – jako bardziej przystojnego.

Kaji został tylko na kilka minut, nim znów usprawiedliwił się pracą, ale nie przed wzięciem Shinjiego na stronę, kiedy dotarli do drzwi.

„Nie byłem pewien, co mam myśleć o tej nagłej chorobie," przyznał cicho z ostatnim zerknięciem na rudą. „Ale to chyba faktycznie coś więcej niż jej zwykłe skurcze." Zmaterializował się jego żartobliwy uśmieszek. „Nawet się w ogóle nie próbowała na mnie rzucić."

„W... wiem, panie Kaji," zgodził się Shinji.

„A ty też nie za bardzo wydajesz się być sobą."

„E?" Podejrzewał coś? Zauważył już jakoś? Odkrywanie tajemnic było w końcu jego pracą. Shinji wiedział, że Asuka nie zgodziła się, że powinni szukać pomocy, ale jeśli Kaji sam się domyślił...

„Ano, na pewno nie chcecie iść do lekarza?"

„N-no," wydyszał Shinji, próbując nie okazywać rozczarowania, gdy jego nadzieje legły w gruzach. „Tylko... tylko trochę zmęczony."

„Zmęczony, hę?" wyszczerzył się porozumiewawczo Kaji. „No, to ja idę. Spróbuj jutro nie być znowu taki zmęczony."

Pomachawszy ostatni raz na do widzenia, nieogolony mężczyzna wyszedł, a drzwi zamknęły się za nim.

I choć jego słowa nie miały takiego znaczenia, jak myślał Shinji, pozostawiły go w zadumie.

„O co to wszystko?" wyrwały go z rozmyślań słowa Asuki, gdy do niej wrócił. Pozytywny efekt, jaki wywarła na niej wizyta Kajiego, jakkolwiek minimalny, trwał bardzo krótko.

„Zauważył po prostu, że nie jesteśmy za bardzo swoimi starymi 'ja'."

„Naszymi starymi 'ja'?" powtórzyła, mrucząc, nim znów zamilkła i milczała tak przez dobry kawał czasu.

Shinji próbował odwrócić swoją uwagę w kuchni. Upichcił jednak tylko szybką zupę na późne drugie śniadanie. W końcu nie podejrzewał, żeby była choć trochę bardziej głodna niż on sam. Właśnie, gdy stawiał przed nią miskę, ona nagle znów się odezwała. „Ona by mnie nienawidziła, wiesz?"

„Hm?" Nie mógł za bardzo nadążyć za jej myślami.

„Moje stare 'ja'. Ona by nienawidziła tego, czym się stałam. Zadowolenia się zostaniem żoną i..." Jej usta zadrżały, gdy zmusiła się do wypowiedzenia tego słowa. „... i matką. Odnalezienia szczęścia z tobą ze wszystkich ludzi. Ona – ja – nigdy nic z tego nie chciała. Liczyło się tylko być najlepszą. Najlepszą pilotką, najlepszą uczennicą, najlepszą we wszystkim, a w zamian zadowalałam się tylko najlepszym. Rodzina byłaby tylko przeszkodą. Miałam dość roboty z troszczeniem się o siebie, nie mogłam marnować czasu i wysiłków na troszczenie się o innych."

„Więc zmieniłaś poglądy. Nie ma się co czuć winnym," uspokoił ją.

„Ale w pewnym sensie zdradziłam 'ją'. Wszystko, dla czego żyła, i dla czego nie żyła. Właśnie dlatego by mnie znienawidziła. Za zaakceptowanie cię. Za pozwolenie sobie na zakochanie się w tobie. Za pokochanie mojego nowego życia." Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo przez chwilę, gdy położył jej uspokajająco rękę na plecach. „Znienawidziłaby mnie nawet za to, że cieszę się tym dotykiem. Nie wiem, jak mogłabym nią znowu być."

„Gadasz, jakby twoje stare 'ja' było gorsze, niż faktycznie było." Potrząsnął głową. „Ludzie się zmieniają, Asuka. Szczególnie jak dorastają. To zupełnie normalne, nawet jak posuwa się to do wyrzucenia wszystkiego, w co się wierzyło, do kosza. Uczymy się na błędach, uczymy się od nowych ludzi, których poznajemy, uczymy się z nowych doświadczeń, jakie zdobywamy. Jak się będziemy trzymać naszych wierzeń i nigdy nie będziemy ich kwestionować albo nigdy nie ośmielimy się zrobić kroku z powodu strachu przed nieznanymi możliwościami, jakie może nam dać ten krok, to zawsze utkniemy z pytaniami, co by było, gdyby."

„No i co z tego?" powiedziała tonem, który sprawił, że zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle słuchała. A przynajmniej nie była to odpowiedź, którą chciała usłyszeć.

Shinji zamknął oczy, przemyślując swoje słowa. „Ona by cię nie znienawidziła. Gdyby tak było, to ona w ogóle nigdy by się nie stała tobą. Wątpię, żeby 'on' mnie znienawidził. Chociaż pewnie zaskoczyłoby go zobaczenie, jaki się pewnego dnia stanie. Ale, co ważniejsze: ja też go nie nienawidzę. Za bardzo się bał, za dużo w siebie wątpił i on sobą za to gardził. A jednak nie mogę go znienawidzić, bo dobrze wiem, czemu taki był. Ale... Asuka..." sformułował, co mu chodziło po głowie, odkąd wyszedł Kaji. „Wiesz, że jak nie chcemy, żeby się ktoś dowiedział, żeby się upewnić, że nie będą nawet niczego podejrzewać, to będziemy się musieli zachowywać dokładnie tak jak nasze stare 'ja'." Ostrożnie zerknął na nią w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek reakcji. „Naprawdę czujesz się na siłach?"

Nie odpowiedziała, zwracając oczy ku ziemi. Oboje wiedzieli, czego to będzie od nich wymagać w tej obecnej sytuacji. Ale podczas gdy przygnębienie pasowałoby całkiem zgrabnie do jego starego stylu życia, jej będzie tysiąc razy ciężej utrzymywać to płomienne nastawienie jej starego 'ja'. A przynajmniej dopóki nie było ani śladu ich jedynego dziecka...

Poranne słońce świeciło przez okno, przebudziwszy ją już jakiś czas temu. Ale Asuka się od tamtej pory nie ruszyła.

Nie chciała się obrócić, żeby szukać drugiej osoby obok. Nie chciała otwierać oczu, żeby zobaczyć, czy była w sypialni swojego pięknego domu. Próbowała nie słuchać dźwięków z zewnątrz, których nie powinno tam być. Nie chciała kompletnie nic robić.

Dopóki nic nie robiła, mogła zachowywać nadzieję, że poprzedni dzień był jednak tylko złym snem albo że cokolwiek się stało, po prostu samo się odwróciło. Że wróciła do tamtego świata, tak pustego i wyludnionego dla niektórych, ale dla niej już tak pełnego, gdyż było na nim tylko dwoje najważniejszych dla niej ludzi.

Ale łzy, które uciekły z jej oczu, były wystarczającym dowodem na to, że jej nadzieje były płonne.

Było głośno.

To było pierwsze, co zauważył Shinji, kiedy wyszli z bloku, zanim w ogóle zdał sobie sprawę z całkowicie nietkniętego horyzontu. Tego, że nie było żadnych śladów zniszczeń po Trzecim Uderzeniu, można się było spodziewać, ale tak jak nagła, przytłaczająca cisza była niegdyś dziwna i przerażająca, został wzięty z zaskoczenia przez uderzenie dźwięków tysięcy silników, trąbiących samochodów, placów budowy – i ludzi.

Nie napotkali tak wielu pieszych w drodze do szkoły, ale po widywaniu przez tak długi czas tylko dwojga ludzi mijanie tylko tuzina wydawało się takie nierealne. Po latach izolacji czuł się nagle tak, jakby dopiero co wrócili z bezludnej wyspy, jakby ludzkość żyła bez nich, a nie na odwrót.

Dziwnie, a jednak tak znajomo było przypominać sobie te wszystkie drobnostki jak zatrzymywanie się na czerwonym świetle, uważanie na samochody, kiedy się przechodzi przez ulicę, albo samą drogę do szkoły.

Ale podczas gdy uderzały go te nowe-stare wrażenia, nie mógł się za bardzo skupić na żadnym z nich. Co jakiś czas jego oczy kierowały się na nastolatkę obok, która przed mniej niż dwoma dniami była jego żoną i matką jego dziecka. Więcej niż raz chciał zapytać ją, czy naprawdę czuje się na siłach. Ale skłamałby, mówiąc, że sam czuł się w jakikolwiek sposób zbliżony do bycia gotowym. Nie mogli się wiecznie ukrywać. Prędzej czy później będą musieli stawić im czoła.

Był nieco zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł, jak jej ręka pociera o jego dłoń, a ich palce splatają się. Nic nie powiedziała i nadal wpatrywała się stoicko przed siebie, ale i tak zrozumiał. Wyraził swoje podziękowania, odwzajemniając lekki nacisk. Bycie tak zauważonym nie byłoby mądre, ale podtrzymywali swoje milczące wsparcie, póki nie byli przecznicę od szkoły.

Od tamtego miejsca Shinji szedł nieco z przodu, tak jak postanowili. Niechęć do bycia z nim widzianą nie była wtedy u Asuki czymś niezwykłym, więc prawdopodobnie przysporzy to mniej pytań, niż gdyby szli ramię w ramię. A ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej dziś potrzebowali, były głupie pytania.

Gdy w końcu wszedł do sali klasy drugiej „a", znów odczuwał tę zbrukaną radość, gdy stanął w obliczu tylu znajomych twarzy. Szczególnie trzy wyróżniały się z tłumu.

Ciężko walczył sam ze sobą, żeby do nich nie popędzić, powtarzając scenę, gdy na powrót połączył się z Misato, przynajmniej z dwoma chłopakami, którzy niegdyś byli jego najlepszymi – i przez długi czas jedynymi – przyjaciółmi. Jednakże to trzecia osoba pospieszyła spotkać się z nim na drodze do jego starej ławki.

„Gdzieście wczoraj byli?" z wielką surowością zażądała odpowiedzi przewodnicząca klasy, Hikari Horaki.

„Uch? A nie usprawiedliwili nas?" zdumiał się Shinji, próbując sobie przypomnieć ich przykrywkę. „Asuka była chora i..."

Solidne klepnięcie w ramię popchnęło go do przodu. „Taa, jasne," przerwał mu Tōji, szczerząc się i zadzierając nosa. „Od kiedy to musisz jej pilnować, jak się nie za dobrze czuje? Daj spokój, Ikari, gadaj: Jaka była?"

Shinji musiał powstrzymać własny szeroki uśmiech, gdy walczył z pragnieniem wzięcia go z zaskoczenia i opowiedzenia mu w szczegółach, jak dobre „to" naprawdę było, przekraczając nastoletnie fantazje sportowca. Ale przypomniał sobie, że dla każdego, prócz Asuki i jego samego, był tym samym nieśmiałym i naiwnym chłopakiem, którego znali przez ostatnie miesiące. Jego odpowiedź była równie krótka.

„Hę?"

„Och, no kogo ty próbujesz nabrać? Nie mogę powiedzieć, że bardzo jestem zadowolony z twojego wyboru, ale chyba charakter nie ma wielkiego znaczenia, kiedy do tego przychodzi, a ciało ma wporzo, więc... która część była najlepsza w dotyku? Piersi, no nie? Takie gładkie i podatne na miętolenie..."

„Uch... c...?" Shinji nie musiał się nawet bardzo starać, żeby się zarumienić, choć nie z powodu implikacji, ale raczej zawstydzającego ślinienia się jego przyjaciela, gdy Tōji ciągnął wyliczanie i opisywał – przynajmniej, tak jak przewidywał – jakie są w dotyku różne kobiece części ciała. Tę marzycielską minę jednakże natychmiast zastąpiła przerażona, gdy rozzłoszczona dziewczyna oznajmiła mu swą obecność.

„Suzuhara!" krzyknęła ostrzegawczo Hikari, szybko szczypiąc Tōjiego za ucho w bolesnym uścisku.

„Ałałała, cholera, przewodnicząca, co jest?" Krzywił się, aż brunetka niechętnie go puściła.

„Musisz jeszcze podlać kwiatki!"

„Znowu?! Ojj!" Nie zostawiając żadnych słabych punktów w swojej wymówce, żeby powstrzymać go od robienia rzeczy, przez które mniej by go lubiła, Hikari odciągnęła sportowca.

„On się nigdy nie nauczy," zachichotał z tego widoku Kensuke, ale wszelkie nadzieje, że przyjmie on raczej historyjkę Shinjiego niż ich nabuzowanego testosteronem przyjaciela, szybko legły w gruzach. „Więc gdzieście tak naprawdę byli?"

„Ale właśnie powiedziałem..."

„To ma coś wspólnego z NERV-em, no nie? Coś tak tajnego, że nawet wam nie pozwolili tylko tyle przyznać."

Shinji westchnął w duchu. Pamiętał Kensukego na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że niezależnie od tego, czy by tyle przyznał, czy nie, nie usłyszałby końca w poszukiwaniu przez chłopca w okularach prawdy stojącej za tą tajemnicą. Myśląc desperacko nad wymówką, zauważył Asukę stojącą w drzwiach, najwyraźniej obserwującą tę scenę od jakiegoś czasu.

„E... taa, wiesz co, mam jeszcze do pogadania z Asuką..." wymamrotawszy szybko, powłóczył nogami do swej partnerki. Stojąc plecami do klasy, pozwolił sobie na głęboki oddech.

„Ciężki początek?" domyśliła się Asuka, nie spuszczając klasy z oczu.

„Chyba było do przewidzenia. Ale mimo wszystko..." mruknął, potrząsając lekko głową, gdy westchnął. „To dziwne. Są dokładnie tacy, jak ich pamiętam, a jednak..."

„Wydają się tacy młodzi," dokończyła Asuka, kiwając głową.

„Ej, o czym tak mamroczecie, papużki nierozłączki?" krzyknął do nich Tōji, gdy zauważył ich odległość.

„Że jesteś niedojrzałym prosiakiem!" odszczeknęła mu Asuka w próbie ożywienia swego starego ducha, ale dla Shinjiego było to wyraźnie ciężko wywalczone.

W tym momencie zauważył, jak Asuka nagle nieznacznie zadrżała, a gdy podążył za jej spojrzeniem, zrozumiał powód aż za dobrze.

Oto ona. Ta odwieczna zagadka: sklonowana ze szczątków jego matki. Częściowo Anioł. Ta z mocą zredukowania każdego człowieka na tej planecie do nicości. Po postrzeganiu jej przez lata tylko jako to, w straszliwej postaci, jaką na końcu przybrała, nawet spojrzenie znów na delikatną czternastolatkę, którą była Rei Ayanami, w ten sam sposób wydawało się niemożliwe.

To było więcej niż dziwne uczucie, widzieć ją idącą obok nich, gdy weszła, do swojej ławki, gdzie zawiesiła swą teczkę na haczyku z boku ławki, nim usiadła. Nawet sposób, w jaki opierała głowę na ręce i pozwalała swojemu spojrzeniu wkrótce zawędrować z wnętrza klasy na zewnątrz, przez okno. Wszystko wydawało się takie... normalne.

Z pewnością Rei zawsze otaczała aura tajemnicy albo, zależnie od punktu widzenia, dziwaczności. Ale nigdy nie było żadnych poważnych wątpliwości, że, jakkolwiek zamknięta w sobie, nawet jakaś apatyczna i mimo jej unikalnego wyglądu, była „normalną" istotą ludzką.

Nagle wydawało się dużo trudniej wykonać swoje plany.

Asuka wpatrywała się w otwartą puszkę przed sobą. Czuła pragnienie, gdy wróciła dziś ze szkoły. Sama, gdyż Shinji musiał sprzątać. Ale gdy tylko usiadła przy stole, poczuła się niezdolna unieść zimną lemoniadę do ust. Tak naprawdę, czuła się w ogóle niezdolna do ruszania się.

Minęło dopiero kilka dni, ale czuła się taka zmęczona, taka wycieńczona. Próbowała udawać, że wszystko okej, ale jak mogło jej się to udać, skoro można było określić sytuację każdym słowem, prócz właśnie tego? Zuchwałe i aroganckie zachowanie było niegdyś naturalną barierą, by skryć swój ból przed innymi, ale wznoszenie jej było powolnym i ciągnącym się procesem, który rozpoczął się na długo przed śmiercią jej matki, trochę nawet przed utraceniem przez nią rozumu. To, jednakże, nadeszło jako zupełny szok, paraliżujący ją, zanim w ogóle mogła się w jakikolwiek sposób przygotować.

Po prostu nie mogła przestać o tym myśleć. Obojętnie gdzie by nie była, obojętnie czego by nie widziała, zawsze czuła, że coś jej ją przypomina. Jak mogła uważać na lekcjach, kiedy mogła myśleć jedynie o tym uśmiechu, którego już prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zobaczy albo o ciepłym ciałku jej brązowowłosego aniołka, którego może już nigdy nie trzymać w ramionach.

Nawet spojrzenie na zegar. 16:30. I mogła myśleć jedynie o tym, że jeszcze dwie godziny, i musiałaby kazać Aki umyć ząbki i przygotować się do spania, co zajęłoby przynajmniej kolejną godzinę, zanim ta by zasnęła.

„Dalej się źle czujesz?"

Asuka wyrwała się z zamyślenia. Do tej pory nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo trzęsły jej się ręce, w milczeniu zgniatając puszkę, którą przez cały czas trzymała.

Misato, przeszedłszy obok niej do lodówki, wyjęła sobie piwo. Asuka nawet nie zauważyła, jak wróciła do domu. „Jeśli jeszcze ci się nie poprawiło..." ciągnęła zatroskana kobieta, otwierając puszkę, gdy usiadła po przeciwnej stronie stołu. „Na pewno nie chcesz iść do lekarza?"

„Na pewno!" jęknęła cicho Asuka, próbując wydawać się jedynie rozdrażnioną. Ale udało jej się podtrzymywać tę grę jedynie przez sekundę, nim osunęła się do przodu z westchnieniem zmęczenia, opierając sobie głowę na dłoniach. „Po prostu czuję się..."

„Wypalona?" dokończyła za nią Misato. „No, to się zdarza od czasu do czasu. Ale, znając ciebie, pewnie poczujesz się lepiej, jak już będziesz w swojej EVA'ie."

„W swojej EVA'ie?" Asuka podniosła na nią wzrok, niemal zszokowana. Nawet o tym nie pomyślała.

„Zapomniałaś? Oboje macie dzisiaj test synchronizacyjny. Znaczy się, jak się czujesz na siłach. Ciągle są trochę przewrażliwieni na punkcie tamtego 'wypadku', chociaż rozebrali cały kompleks na części, kawałek po kawałku, więc plugi testowe ciągle nie wchodzą w grę, nawet jeśli już wszystko odbudowali."

„Wypadku?" zadumała się Asuka, bardziej do siebie. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że nie pomyśleli – a przynajmniej ona nie pomyślała – raczej o konkretnym czasie, do którego powrócili. Widziała daty, ale nie mówiły jej one za dużo. A szkoła była zbyt zwyczajna, by przypomnieć coś charakterystycznego. Jedyny 'wypadek' z plugami testowymi, jaki mogła sobie przypomnieć, był wtedy, gdy wystrzelono ich, kiedy siedzieli nago w plugach.

Co oznaczało, że ten cienisty Anioł zjawi się następny. Ten, który połknął...

„Ojej, jeszcze markotna..." skomentowała Misato ze współczującą miną, którą szybko zastąpił ostrożny szeroki uśmiech. „Boisz się, że Shinji mógł cię wreszcie pokonać? Ostatnio dość szybko cię dogania."

„Nie, nie o to..." zaczęła cicho Asuka, ale wtedy znów przypomniała sobie swoją rolę. Kiedyś nie zareagowałaby prostym zaprzeczeniem, prawda? „To znaczy: jasne, że nie! Te... testy są po prostu nudne, to wszystko. I tak już przecież wiemy, że jestem najlepsza!"

Jakie to dziecinne...

„I pomyśleć, że znowu będziemy je nosić," mruknął Shinji, uśmiechając się ze znużeniem, gdy zerknął na szaroniebieski plug-suit na swoim ciele.

Asuka jednakże nia miała ochoty komentować takiej błahostki. Oparła się plecami o boczną ściankę windy, która zabierze pilotów na trap prowadzący do entry plugów ich EVA. To nie tak, że go ignorowała, choć pewnie tak to wyglądało – bo miało tak wyglądać – rozumiała go bardzo dobrze.

Było jeszcze gorzej niż wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy znów założyła swój stary mundurek szkolny. Ten hermetyczny czerwony kostium, który ciasno oblekał jej skórę. Dawniej nosiła go z dumą jako symbol swojej rangi i statusu jako pilotki, ale teraz przypominał jej tylko życie, które z ulgą zostawiła za sobą, gdy wreszcie potrafiła się na to zdobyć. Gdy wcisnęła przycisk, który spowodował, że kostium zacisnął się wokół niej, aż między ciałem a materiałem przewodzącym nie było zawadzającego powietrza, czuła się przezeń niemal uwięziona.

„Asuka?"

„Wybacz, Shinji, nie mam nastroju na pogawędki," syknęła cicho, pamiętając, że inaczej by nie przestał.

„Przepraszam..." Shinji rozumiał, jak interpretować ton stojący za jej grzecznymi słowami. „Pomyślałem sobie tylko, że to się przyda jako trochę otuchy."

„A kto powiedział, że mi potrzebna otucha?" mruknęła pod nosem.

„Ej, nie chodziło mi, że tylko dla ciebie. J-ja też się denerwuję. W końcu ja nigdy raczej nie..."

„Denerwujesz?" odszczeknęła Asuka, odsuwając się od ściany w jego stronę, wskazując w stronę klatek. „Moja matka jest w środku! Jak się tego dowiedziałam, miałam tylko parę minut i byłam za bardzo zajęta, żeby się dokładnie nad tym zastanowić. A teraz nagle będę z nią przez całe godziny. Jak mam to powstrzymać? Nawet jak bym chciała, to nie jestem pewna, czy mogę ją znowu zablokować."

„Ale... po co ją blokować?" spytał skonsternowany Shinji.

Asuka westchnęła cicho ze złością. Że też sam nie potrafił na to wpaść... „Nie sądzisz, że by zauważyli, jakby nasz stopień synchronizacji z dnia na dzień nagle poszybował w górę w porównaniu z ostatnimi wynikami?"

„A to nie jest właśnie to, czego potrzebujemy? Dowód, który byśmy mogli wykorzystać, żeby potwierdzić, że nasza historia jest prawdziwa? Wtedy byśmy mogli im powiedzieć."

„Myślałam, że już o tym gadaliśmy. Szukaliby raczej bardziej realnych wyjaśnień niż czas..." Ruch bieli i błękitu w kąciku jej oka szybko nakazał jej się zamknąć.

Ale jeśli Rei usłyszała zbyt wiele, gdy weszła do windy, nie okazała tego. Oczywiście, byłaby to niespodzianka, gdyby zrobiła cokolwiek prócz pomaszerowania na swoje zwyczajowe miejsce przy drzwiach windy i czekania na bycie przetransportowaną na górę.

„No, trochę minęło, odkąd mieliście okazję tu być, co nie?" zadźwięczył głos Misato przez komunikator.

Asuka skrzywiła się na ironię w tych słowach. Rzeczywiście, był to naprawdę bardzo długi okres czasu, choć pani Major odnosiła się tylko do dwóch czy trzech tygodni od ich ostatniej dyslokacji przeciwko Aniołowi – a może chodziło o ten test krzyżowej zgodności? To nie miało być gdzieś tak niedługo? Może nawet dzisiaj? Czy miało to dopiero nadejść? Było tyle testów, których nie pamiętała za dobrze.

„Nie przyzwyczajajcie się za bardzo," wyrwała ją z zamyślenia dr Akagi. „Załatwiłam następny test w nowej kasecie Pribnowa na następny tydzień i jestem pewna, że dostanę zgodę."

„Skończmy już z tym," mruknęła pod nosem Asuka, nim zdała sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie mogła powiedzieć to na głos. Ale nie miała okazji powtórzyć tych słów głośniej i agresywniej.

Nieumyślnie z trudem złapała powietrze, gdy nagle zostało nawiązane połączenie. Dawniej było ono dla niej całkowicie normalne, ale po tak długim czasie nadeszło niczym szok. Znów to czuła, jej ręce same objęły urządzenia sterujące o motylkowatym kształcie. Dokładnie pamiętała, co musi robić, co myśleć, _jak_ musi myśleć, żeby ten potwór ruszał się pod jej kontrolą. Ale, co najważniejsze, czuła _ją_, ciepłą obecność otaczającą Asukę, obmywającą ją w aurze czystej rozkoszy.

„Nie!" gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową w próbie ucieczki przed objęciami, do których część niej tak bardzo tęskniła. „Nie, nie mogę. Przepraszam... mamo..."

Zaciskając oczy, które zaczynały palić łzy, zmusiła się do ignorowania intensywnego uczucia, dzięki któremu czuła się tak obrzydliwie bezpiecznie.

„No i...?"

Nie musiał kończyć pytania, ona już wiedziała.

Byli sami w drodze powrotnej z NERV-u, ale wciąż milczeli i nie mówili o tym, co się zdarzyło podczas testu, póki nie byli blisko ostatniej stacji pociągu, z którego korzystali, siedząc obok siebie, a oddzielała ich niewielka przestrzeń.

Asuka skinęła głową.

„Ja też ją czułem," mruknął Shinji, nim znów sam zamilknął.

Znów słychać było tylko stukot pociągu, gdy jechał torami, a minuty mijały bez jednego wypowiedzianego słowa.

„Przy... przynajmniej teraz wiemy na pewno, że naprawdę – jakoś – cofnęliśmy się w czasie."

„Myślisz, że coś na tyle potężnego, żeby stworzyć taki świat do najdrobniejszego szczegółu, nie potrafiłoby naśladować dusz naszych matek?" usłyszała własne słowa.

„Szczerze mówiąc: nie."

Asuka przełknęła łkanie, które narastało jej w gardle. Wiedziała. Wiedziała, że on ma rację. Ale to nie ułatwiało sprawy. Już była pewna, ale wtedy była jeszcze odrobina nadziei. Ale już nie.

Z wrogiem mogliby jakoś walczyć. Ale czas był wrogiem, przeciwko któremu nie miała broni.

Wrogiem...?

„Przechodziliśmy testy w naszych EVA-ch z powodu wypadku w kasecie Pribnowa," przypomniała sobie. „To znaczy, że następny Anioł to będzie ten cienisty."

„Taa, wiem. Za trochę więcej niż tydzień. Może dwa. Sprawdziłem datę w ten dzień, jak wróciliśmy."

Jego wyznanie trochę ją zaskoczyło. „Ty tak dobrze pamiętasz, w jakich ramach czasowych się to wszystko wydarzyło?"

„No jasne," odparł, jakby niemal zszokowany, że ona nie. „Zaatakował krótko po jedenastej rocznicy."

„Jedenastej rocznicy...?" powtórzyła Asuka, gdy przeszukiwała wspomnienia. Oczy jej się rozszerzyły, gdy zrozumiała. „Znaczy się...?"

Shinji skinął głową. „Śmierci mojej matki," powiedział prosto, nim uśmiechnął się słabo. „A raczej jej wchłonięcia."

Do tej pory minął już niemal tydzień, ale oboje niezbyt się jeszcze przystosowali. Chodzili do szkoły i NERV-u, jako że tego od nich wymagano i najwyraźniej wystarczyło to nawet ich jbliższym przyjaciołom, by nie zauważyć niczego zbyt niezwykłego.

'_Może to jedna z zalet niebycia ogólnie zbyt przebojowym_,' pomyślał Shinji, szczerząc się do siebie ze znużeniem. On i paru innych było zajętych zamiataniem podłogi swojej klasy, tak jak reszta kolegów z klasy była mniej więcej zajęta czyszczeniem wszystkiego innego, gdy zauważył Rei klęczącą po drugiej stronie klasy, wyżymającą mokrą szmatkę do wiadra z wodą. Widząc ją taką, przypomniał sobie to, co niegdyś w tym momencie przyszło mu na myśl, nie wiedząc, jak blisko prawdy rzeczywiście wtedy był.

'_Tak jak..._' westchnął. '_... matka..._'

Oczy rozwarły mu się szeroko, gdy kolejne wspomnienie zaalarmowało go o niebezpieczeństwie... za późno...

GRZMOT

Miotła z pełną mocą zetknęła się z jego głową, a z miejsca uderzenia rozszedł się kłujący ból. W takich sytuacjach cieszył się, że Tōji jest jego przyjacielem, a nie wrogiem.

„TY! Wracaj do roboty!" wrzasnęła Hikari z drzwi w klasę, ale Asuka ledwo to zarejestrowała.

„Rany, ci chłopacy to czasem są..."

To nie tak, że ignorowała przewodniczącą.

„Chłopacy? To mi przypomniało..."

Ostatnio dużo rzeczy ledwo rejestrowała.

„Asuka?"

Tylko funkcjonowała.

„Emm... Asuka?"

Wciąż nie zwracała wielkiej uwagi na nieśmiałe zawołanie przyjaciółki, oczy miała utkwione w podłodze korytarza, gdy ją zamiatała. Już dość ciężko było walczyć z wizjami brązowowłosej dziewczynki tańcującej wokół niej i domagającej się uwagi. Gdyby miała się temu poddać...

„Asuka, wszystko w porządku?"

Wreszcie zdała sobie sprawę, że powinna odpowiedzieć. „Hm? Taa..."

Z ust przyjaciółki dobiegło westchnienie ulgi. „Dobrze, um... mogę cię... no... prosić o przysługę?"

Miotła zatrzymała się nagle. Asuka zamrugała na to znajome już uczucie deja vu, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czego Hikari od niej chciała w podobnej sytuacji. Wspomnienie powróciło raczej szybko.

Asuka spojrzała na Hikari, a brunetka uznała to za znak, by kontynuować. „Bo widzisz, jest taki przyjaciel Kodamy i, no, he... he..."

„Chce się ze mną umówić," dokończyła za nią Asuka, marszcząc nieco brwi.

„No, tak..."

Jej dłonie zacisnęły się na miotle. „Przepraszam, nie... mogę."

„E? Ale nawet nie wiesz, kiedy on się chce umówić," zdumiała się zakłopotana Hikari. Twarz jej się nagle rozjaśniła, gdy najwyraźniej wpadła na powód natychmiastowej odmowy przyjaciółki. „Masz już kogoś?"

Wzięta z zaskoczenia, Asuka niemal szczerze się uśmiechnęła po raz pierwszy od swojej straty. Ale szybko zostało to zagłuszone przez przyprawiające o mdłości poczucie winy z powodu nadchodzącego zaprzeczenia ostatnich lat, które spędziła szczęśliwie z Shinjim, a potem także z... „Nie, chyba nie," wypaliła szybko. „Uch, ale... ale jest oczywiście Kaji..."

„Och, proszę cię," błagała Hikari, kłaniając się lekko. „Tylko raz. Na pewno pan Kaji się nie pogniewa, jak wyjdziesz sobie z kimś innym tylko raz."

'_Nawet ona wiedziała, jakie to było śmieszne,_' zdała sobie sprawę Asuka dzięki trudnemu do przegapienia sarkazmowi w komentarzu swojej czarnowłosej przyjaciółki. '_Albo myślała, że sama nie brałam tego za bardzo na poważnie._'

„Chyba i tak się nie poddasz..." domyśliła się.

„Obiecałam, że zrobię, co w mojej mocy, wybacz," wyjaśniła Hikari, wyraźnie zawstydzona, a jej przeprosiny były szczere. „Jakbym przedtem wiedziała, że chciał, żeby właśnie ciebie poprosić, to bym się nie zgodziła."

„Wy, Japończycy, i wasz honor..." mruknęła Asuka.

„Więc pójdziesz...?" spytała z nadzieją przewodnicząca.

„Powiedz mu, żeby czekał na mnie jutro o piątej na targu," przypomniała sobie datę Asuka. „Ale nic nie obiecuję."

Jej przyjaciółka nie wydawała się mieć nic przeciwko temu, jako że była zbyt szczęśliwa, że powiodło jej się trudne zadanie. „Och, dziękuję ci bardzo! Nie martw się! To na pewno miły facet, więc nie będziesz musiała robić nic, czego byś nie chciała."

Asuka burknęła cicho, wiedząc już doskonale, czego nie chciała robić.

W windzie panowała niezręczna cisza, przynajmniej zdaniem Shinjiego. Oczywiście, zawsze był, łagodnie mówiąc, powściągliwy, ale był pewien, że – jeśli chciał – mógł teraz rozmawiać z innymi z dużo większą otwartością.

Z _innymi _tak. Ale z _nią_, z drugiej zaś strony, było tak, jakby nic się w ogóle nie zmieniło.

Przez tych ostatnich parę dni unikał Rei może więcej, niż zamierzał. Ale teraz, po dopiero co skończonych ostatnich testach synchronizacyjnych i w drodze do domu, znalazł się oddzielony od Asuki i pozostałych, „uwięziony" samotnie z Rei na czas trwania jazdy, bez ucieczki.

To było żałosne i on o tym wiedział. Przez te wszystkie lata miał nadzieję na taką szansę, żeby raz jeszcze z nią porozmawiać, by uzyskać odpowiedzi na pytania, o których nawet nie pomyślał, póki nie było za późno. I oto był, jedynie oglądając jej plecy, gdy stała tam jak zwykle tuż przed drzwiami windy, niezdolny otworzyć ust, jakby były zapieczętowane.

Czego on się obawiał? Że nagle się obróci, żeby go roztopić? To była kompletna bzdura. Może tego, że doniesie jego ojcu, jeśli powie za dużo? Nie, był pewien, że mógłby to wyrazić na tyle ostrożnie, by nie wzbudzić w niej podejrzeń. A nawet gdyby coś zauważyła, nie oznaczałoby to od razu, że wszystko stracone.

Prawdopodobnie chodziło po prostu o to, że straciła swą niewinność w jego oczach. Myślał, że się z tym pogodził właściwie już wkrótce po tym, jak się to stało. Ale nigdy nie musiał potem stawać z nią twarzą w twarz – aż do tej pory. Był takim hipokrytą? Wiedział, że wciąż musiał z nią rozmawiać, być przy niej, pomagać jej. I wciąż chciał. Po prostu problem w tym, że...

Nie wiedział, jak.

„Boisz się mnie?"

Shinji poczuł, jak podskakuje lekko, zaskoczony. To, że ona zacznie rozmowę, tak go zdumiało, że zapomniał odpowiedzieć, póki nie kontynuowała. „Wydajesz się... poruszony... w mojej obecności."

„C-co?" wyjąkał, wciąż zbierając myśli. Skąd ona wiedziała? Miała jednak takie moce nawet teraz, w tej formie? Czyżby ona _wiedziała_, że... że to cały czas była ona? W takim razie mogłaby mu powiedzieć, co jest grane.

Mogłaby mu powiedzieć, gdzie jest Aki.

„Zauważyłam, że mnie obserwujesz. Ale w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia mnie nie przywitałeś," wyjaśniła jednakże, podając, oczywiście, dużo prostszy powód. „I wydajesz się być poddenerwowany, gdy jesteś przy mnie."

Shinji tylko gapił się na nią z otwartymi ustami. Nie wiedział, że miała go tak bardzo na oku.

Obracając nieco głowę, zerknęła na niego. „Nie byłeś taki od dnia, kiedy przyniosłeś mi nowy identyfikator."

Zrobił wielki postęp, od kiedy był kierowanym hormonami nastolatkiem, ale mimo to musiał walczyć z rumieńcem powodowanym przez wspomnienie, które przywróciły swobodnie wypowiedziane słowa Rei.

„Przepraszam," odpowiedział w końcu. „M... mam ostatnio dużo problemów na głowie."

„Acha."

W jej głosie nie było ani smutku ani konsternacji. Shinji nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby była ciekawa, cóż takiego zaprzątało jego myśli, ale też wiedział, że nigdy nie zmuszałaby go do rozmowy.

To wywołało słaby uśmiech na twarzy Shinjiego. Może i była najpotężniejszą istotą na tym świecie, ale niemal zapomniał, że wciąż była Rei. Nie powinien był nigdy o tym zapomnieć.

„Ale spróbuję to poprawić," zapewnił. „Jeśli chcesz."

Przez chwilę Shinji myślał, że widzi słaby rumieniec na jej bladym policzku, gdy znów odwróciła twarz, nim skinęła głową.

Kurant zasygnalizował, że winda dotarła do celu i Rei nie wahała się z wyjściem ani chwili, gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły. Shinji wyszedł za nią, ale i tak od tego miejsca pójdą w różne strony.

„I, Ayanami," zawołał za nią, tuż zanim zniknęła mu z oczu. „Dziękuję."

„Za co?" odbił się do niego echem jej głos.

Ale raz jeden Shinji postanowił, że to on odejdzie bez wyjaśniania zagadkowej wiadomości.

Morze LCL nie było za bardzo cmentarzyskiem, ale było miejscem, które mieściło w sobie tych mu drogich, którzy odeszli. Było miejscem, gdzie chodzili, kiedy chcieli z nimi porozmawiać, albo po prostu pamiętać. Ale jakoś, mimo że wiedział o miliardach zagubionych dusz w morzu, nigdy nie czuł się tam tak źle, jak tutaj, pomiędzy, wydawałoby się, niekończącymi się rzędami zimnych, czarnych nagrobków.

Shinji nie był nawet pewien, dlaczego dziś przyszedł. Ta data już dawno straciła dla niego swoją grozę. To miejsce zajęła już inna. A gdyby miał odwiedzić matkę, to bardziej prawdopodobne by było, że dostrzeże to ona w klatkach EVA niż z pustego grobu. Czuł się niemal niemądrze, że mimo wszystko przyniósł bukiet kwiatów.

Nie, to było raczej z _jego_ powodu. Po raz pierwszy znów go zobaczy. Kiedy ostatnim razem tu rozmawiali, była to też ostatnia z bardzo niewielu okazji, kiedy mógł otwarcie porozmawiać z ojcem. Była to pewnie głupia nadzieja, ale może, tylko może, uda mu się do niego dotrzeć.

Asuka najprawdopodobniej wyszłaby z siebie, słysząc sam ten pomysł, choć Shinji nie zamierzał wdawać się w szczegóły. Już i tak nie ucieszyła się zbytnio, kiedy powiedział jej, że planuje przejść przez to spotkanie, choćby tylko po to, żeby nie zostawiać miejsca na więcej podejrzeń, niż to konieczne, poprzez unikanie tak ważnej daty, o której wiedziało wielu ludzi z jego otoczenia. Nie żeby cokolwiek ją ostatnimi czasy cieszyło.

Ale podczas gdy było ryzyko, że mógł powiedzieć za dużo, oboje wiedzieli, że to był wyjątek, coś jednorazowego, co się prędko nie powtórzy.

Musiał chociaż spróbować. Było to tylko mgliste wspomnienie niejasnego snu, co do którego nawet nie był pewien, czy miał miejsce, czy nie. Ale przypominał sobie słabo, że czuł ojca podczas Trzeciego Uderzenia, kiedy Pola AT zniknęły i żaden z nich nie mógł niczego ukryć ani zablokować. Ujrzał tego złamanego człowieka, który był jego ojcem, za jego zimnymi osłonami. I tenże człowiek prosił Shinjiego o wybaczenie.

Podczas gdy Shinji, prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewał się, by cokolwiek takiego się teraz zdarzyło; nawet jeśli nie mógł zniszczyć murów wokół ojca, może mógł je przynajmniej porysować.

Oto on. Shinji nie mrugał, gdy ciemna sylwetka w oddali powoli urosła w wysokiego mężczyznę, odzianego w całości na czarno. Nieodłączne ciemne okulary odbijały światło, skrywając oczy. Sprawiało to, że Shinji zastanawiał się, czy tylko z tego powodu nigdy ich nie zastąpił nowymi zwykłymi. Że zauważył, iż czyniło to dostrzeganie w nim bólu i słabości jeszcze trudniejszym dla ludzi.

„Spóźniłeś się, ojcze," przywitał się z większą pewnością siebie, niż powinien być przyzwyczajony ten drugi. Ale komandor nie okazał żadnego zaskoczenia, że jego pokorny syn tym razem się nie złamał, gdy zmierzył go wzrokiem. Jak zwykle, w ogóle niczego nie okazał, chyba żeby liczyć przystanięcie na krótko, by rozpoznać chłopaka przed sobą, nim znów ruszył w stronę grobu żony. Shinji w milczeniu poszedł za nim w stronę nagrobka.

Wiedział, że nie było żadnego ciała, ale przeczytanie imienia matki na czarnym nagrobku sprawiło, że zadrżał mimowolnie. Mocno zacisnął powieki, powstrzymując łkanie, gdy przez chwilę wyobraził sobie mniejszy obok.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, przyklęknął i położył kwiaty na jałowej ziemi pustego grobu.

„Minęły trzy lata, od kiedy ostatnio byliśmy tu razem," przerwał milczenie głos jego ojca.

Shinji pamiętał. „Uciekłem wtedy," zacytował sam siebie automatycznie, ale potem westchnął. „A ty nie zrobiłeś nic, żebym wrócił."

„Poinformowano mnie o twoim położeniu i bezpiecznie wróciłeś do swojego nauczyciela," odparł Gendō z przyprawiającym o mdłości brakiem emocji, który Shinji niemal zapomniał. Może jednak mylił się w swoich przypuszczeniach. „To był twój wybór, nie odwiedzać grobu twojej matki i nie było powodu, żebym cię zmuszał."

„A co z tobą?" Shinji czekał chwilkę na odpowiedź, ale żadna nie nadeszła. Zdawszy sobie sprawę, że ojciec prawdopodobnie nie zrozumiał i po prostu nie kłopotał się z odpowiedzią na pytanie, które nie miało dla niego sensu, Shinji spróbował jeszcze raz. „Przychodziłeś tu przez te lata, jak ja nie?"

„Czy to ważne?"

_'"Człowiek może przeżyć dzięki zapominaniu swoich wspomnień, ale pewnych rzeczy człowiek nigdy nie powinien zapomnieć."_'

„Nie," mruknął bez przekonania Shinji, ledwo sam się słysząc.

'_"Yui nauczyła mnie o rzeczach niezastąpionych.'_"

„Chyba nie..."

'_"Przychodzę tu, żeby to potwierdzić."_'

Naiwnie było myśleć, że...

„Wiesz co," zaczął, a gorycz w jego głosie narastała, gdy podniósł się na nogi. „Myślałem, że może będę mógł cię teraz lepiej zrozumieć. Ale tak naprawdę rozumiem cię jeszcze mniej niż przedtem. Jak..." Odwrócił się. „Jak można naprawdę chcieć odesłać własne dziecko?"

„Nie mam powodu się tłumaczyć, skoro już zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie możesz zrozumieć."

„Nie, może nie. I tak byś tylko wszystko zwalił na ból po jej stracie. Naprawdę myślisz, że tylko ty się tak w ogóle czułeś? Nie tylko ty straciłeś ukochaną osobę!" Przerwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z dwóch implikacji, jakie niosło ze sobą ostatnie zdanie, ale jego ojciec nawet nie dał żadnego znaku, że zarejestrował to, co najbardziej oczywiste. „Ale w przeciwieństwie do większości, nie otoczyłeś czcią tego, co po niej zostało. Zamiast wykorzystać to, żeby pamiętać o miłości, jaką dała, widziałeś w tym tylko przypomnienie jej straty. Więc po prostu wszystko wyrzuciłeś, bo samo istnienie cię raniło."

„Do czego zmierzasz?"

Oczy Shinjiego zesztywniały, ale nie mógł się zdobyć na podniesienie ich do oczu ojca. Strach przed tym, co może w nich znaleźć jako odpowiedź, wciąż był zbyt wielki, nawet po tych wszystkich latach.

„Czy... samo _moje_... istnienie cię rani?" zapytał wreszcie głosem tak zimnym jak u oponenta.

Była krótka przerwa, nim komandor odpowiedział, ale Shinji nie wiedział, czy on rzeczywiście nad tym myśli, czy tylko potrzebował czasu na poprawienie okularów. „Nie zadawaj pytań, na które tak naprawdę nie chcesz słyszeć odpowiedzi."

Głośny ryczący dźwięk lądującego PSL-u, tak nie na miejscu, tak pretensjonalny, tak lekceważąco zakłócający spokojny sen zmarłych, obwieścił koniec krótkiego spotkania.

„Już czas," oznajmił tylko Gendō. Ale właśnie gdy Shinji pomyślał, że odwróci się do swojego transportu, mężczyzna spojrzał na niego raz jeszcze. „Zapewne najlepiej było, że wyładowałeś swoją złość teraz zamiast trzymać ją zdławioną w sobie. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy znienawidzisz mnie tu i teraz. Ale lepiej, żeby nie wpłynęło to na twoją zdolność pilotowania w NERV-ie."

„Nie martw się," mruknął poważnie Shinji, obserwując, jak ojciec odchodzi, nie czekając na odpowiedź. „To się więcej nie powtórzy. Wygląda na to, że to prawda: Pole AT jest nie do przebicia. Z zewnątrz i od wewnątrz..."

„Wróciłem!" obwieścił, gdy wszedł, choć wątpliwe było, żeby przebywał tam ktoś, kto by to słyszał.

„Mógłbyś tego nie robić?" nadeszła jednak nieśmiała odpowiedź z salonu. „Wiem, że to taki zwyczaj i w ogóle, ale... przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, proszę cię."

Podążywszy za tym głosem, znalazł swą ukochaną siedzącą na podłodze, wpatrującą się bez życia w stronę telewizora, wyraźnie nawet nie próbującą zwracać uwagi na program.

„Asuka? Myślałem, że Hikari znowu cię przekonała, żebyś znowu poszła na tą randkę?"

„Powiedziałam jej, że nic nie będę obiecywać."

„No, nie pójście wcale wydaje się jeszcze brutalniejsze niż pójście sobie, jak on będzie stał za ciebie w kolejce," mruknął Shinji, gdy do niej podszedł. Wyrwał mu się słaby chichot. „Chociaż oczywiście nie mam nic przeciwko," dodał, pochylając się, by pocałować ją w czubek głowy.

Nie było żadnej zazdrości, jako że nie czuł żadnego zagrożenia nadchodzącego ze strony tamtego ucznia, bardzo dobrze pamiętając jej na niego reakcję. W zasadzie to miał jakąś nadzieję, że może będzie miała trochę frajdy, żeby odwróciła jej uwagę, nawet jeśli nie z nim. Ale po rozczarowującym ponownym spotkaniu się z ojcem, był więcej niż szczęśliwy, mając ją teraz przy sobie.

Asuka jednakże nie była w nastroju na wymianę uczuć. „Naprawdę myślałeś, że w ogóle będę mogła iść teraz na randkę z facetem, którego nie mogłam znieść, już jak pierwszy raz się z nim umówiłam, kiedy nie ma mojej... mojej córki?"

Shinji zamknął oczy, próbując odepchnąć nadchodzące uczucie. Ale tak jak tak często przedtem, poległ sromotnie.

„Nie boisz się, że Hikari może to źle odebrać?" próbował na powrót zmienić temat, nim się w ogóle zaczął.

„Może i będzie rozczarowana, ale jest o wiele za miła, żeby mieć mi to za złe. Powiem po prostu, że nie za dobrze się czuję, a ona to przyjmie," mruknęła Asuka głosem, który powiedział mu już, że jego odwrócenie uwagi się nie powiodło. „To w sumie nie będzie kłamstwo..."

Spuszczając wzrok na jej przygnębioną postać, Shinji zacisnął pięści. Choć bardzo chciał ją wstrzymać, nie mógł już maskować swojej złości. Był na nią zły, że tak sobie odpuszcza. I był zły na siebie, że tak długo tylko obserwował, jak ona pogrąża się w użalaniu nad sobą.

„Naprawdę tego chcesz?" syknął. „Wychodzić sobie i udawać, że wszystko gra przed wszystkimi w szkole i w NERV-ie, a dąsać się, jak jesteśmy sami, aż znowu nadejdzie Trzecie Uderzenie? To jeszcze gorzej, niż robiłaś przedtem!"

Wiedział, że trafił w czuły punkt, gdy ujrzał, jak się wzdryga. „Nie mów tak."

„Czemu nie? Myślisz, że mi to zwisa? Mnie też to boli! Ale nie możemy nic zmienić, jak będziemy tylko udawać głupich w daremnej nadziei, że może w ten sposób znowu ją zobaczymy."

Łkanie, które wydobyło jej się z gardła, złamało mu serce i jego złość. A jego determinacja znowu mu z westchnieniem umknęła, by zostać zastąpiona poczuciem winy. Kogo on próbował oszukać, że może ją wydobyć z tego stanu siłą? Raniąc ją jeszcze bardziej...

Uklęknąwszy przy niej, pociągnął ją w uścisk. „Przepraszam. Ale... Asuka, proszę, nie rób mi tego. To i tak już tak bardzo boli. Widzieć, jak się tak poddajesz... Nie chcę stracić też ciebie.

„Wiem, że to trudne, ale... naprawdę mamy teraz szansę wszystko zmienić. Nie mogę jej se tak zmarnować. Nawet jeśli nie dla niej... Nawet jeśli to jej nie wróci... wiem, że muszę przynajmniej próbować. Bo inaczej, jeśli kiedyś znowu się z nią zobaczę, w tym świecie czy w następnym, nie wiem, jak miałbym spojrzeć jej w oczy, gdybym nie robił, co w mojej mocy.

„Ale chyba nie będę mógł tego zrobić sam," wyszeptał jej do ucha. „Potrzebuję cię, Asuka. Jeśli musimy to przeżyć jeszcze raz, to, proszę, spróbujmy zmienić to na lepsze."

Nie odpowiedziała, ale przynajmniej wydawała się uspokoić. Dał jej czas, jakiego potrzebowała, trzymając ją przez kilka minut w kojących objeciach.

„Pamiętasz?" usłyszał wreszcie jej mruknięcie. „Jak wróciłam do domu z randki?"

„Grałem na wiolonczeli," domyślił się. Uśmiechając się ostrożnie, przewidział jej prośbę. „Mam ci teraz zagrać?"

Skinęła tylko słabo głową w odpowiedzi.

„Okej..." Pocałował ją we włosy, zacieśniając na krótko uścisk, nim ją puścił i wstał. „Zaraz wracam."

Wyjęcie wiolonczeli z futerału i postawienie jej przed sobą, gdy usiadł na krześle, które przeniósł z kuchni do salonu, zajęło Shinjiemu tylko parę minut.

„Jakieś specjalne życzenia?" zapytał, testując instrument paroma lekkimi pociągnięciami smyczka, podczas gdy Asuka klęczała na podłodze obok jego krzesła, a jej wzrok spoczywał wszędzie, tylko nie na nim.

„Wesoła piosenka."

Zabrzmiało głośne skrzeczenie, gdy zszokowany szarpnął smyczkiem po strunach.

„Zagraj wesołą piosenkę," błagała znowu, nie głośniej niż cichym jękiem.

Przyłożył smyczek z powrotem do wiolonczeli, ale nie mógł nim poruszać, by wywołać dźwięki. Oczywiście nie dlatego, że jej nie pamiętał – to było _dlatego_, że pamiętał ją tak dobrze. Tak często ją grywał, że wymagane ruchy stały się tak naturalne, że jego palce mogły je powtarzać zupełnie bezmyślnie.

Grywał ją tak często... dla Aki...

Sprowadzając na nią sen, a melodia cicho trwała, kiedy obserwował ją wkraczającą w krainę snów z tym swoim pięknym uśmiechem, tulącą się do laleczki w ramionach.

Akompaniując jej, gdy nuciła piosenkę na leżąco, tak jak często, brzuchem na podłodze, leniwie malując obrazek.

Próbując ją rozweselić, kiedy była chora.

Trzęsąc się, smyczek zawisł w powietrzu na kilka sekund, nim opuścił go przy swoim boku. „Ja..."

Drżące ręce Asuki nagle wczepiły mu się w spodnie, na tyle mocno, by niemal stracił równowagę. „Proszę... proszę, zagraj jej – _jej_ wesołą piosenkę! Muszę ją znowu usłyszeć!"

„Przepraszam. Ch-chyba nie mogę. To **ma** być w końcu wesoła piosenka. Ale teraz nikogo by nie rozweseliła – **bo** była jej."

„Złagodziłaby **mój** smutek!" wrzasnęła Asuka, patrząc na niego gniewnie załzawionymi oczami. „Nic innego po niej nie mam. Nie mam jej zdjęć, nie mam jakiegoś jej obrazka, nie mam Kiko, n-nie mam..." Jej wybuch wstrzymało łkanie blokujące jej krtań. „Proszę. Ta piosenka... ta piosenka to wszystko, co po niej zostało."

„Przepraszam," zdołał powtórzyć, niezdolny zamknąć oczu na tę łamiącą serce scenę, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo instynkty kazały mu to zrobić. Naprawdę było mu przykro. Mimowolnie musiał wrócić myślą do cmentarza, gdzie o jego matce nie przypominało nic prócz czarnego nagrobka. Już wiedział, jak to jest, nie mieć żadnych pozostałości, ale jakkolwiek wydawało się straszne nie mieć niemal wcale wspomnień, nie był pewien, czy tak nie było lepiej, niż mieć ich tak wiele, że by ich nawiedzały. „Mo-może jak będę... jak oboje będziemy na to gotowi. Może wtedy. Ale nie teraz..."

Nienawidził się za to, że to powiedział. Nawet, jeśli to była prawda. Ale wiedział, jak bardzo ją to zraniło, ta nieumyślna zdrada, gdy się załamała, wtulając mu twarz w nogę.

Nie był pewien, jaką to piosenkę zaczął grać, gdy poczuł wilgoć łez spływającą mu po policzkach jak również przesiąkającą mu spodnie. Ale nie była ona wesoła.

Żadne nie troszczyło się o czas, ale musiał grać parę godzin, nim zaczął dzwonić telefon. Asuka natychmiast zaprotestowała, chcąc, by to zignorował, gdyż wiedzieli już, że to Misato mówiła im, że nie będzie za szybko w domu, jako że poszła pić z Kajim po weselu, na którym oboje tego dnia byli. Ale on już wtedy przestał grać, psując chwilę. I nie chciał martwić Misato. Kiedy wrócił po krótkiej rozmowie, Asuka wycofawszy się do stołu, siedziała plecami do niego. Wyraźny znak, że chciała, żeby ją teraz zostawił samą, może nawet czuła się przezeń zdradzona. Próbował jej wyperswadować, że nie o to chodzi, proponując, że zagra jej jeszcze raz, ale ona nawet nie odpowiedziała. Szybko się poddał.

Więc siedzieli teraz naprzeciw siebie, a żadne nie odzywało się ni słowem. Znowu.

Spoglądając na ponurą minę Asuki, Shinji zbeształ się po raz chyba tysięczny w ciągu tych ostatnich paru dni. Wiedział, że tak nie może dalej być. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo ich to bolało, nie mogli wiecznie pogrążać się w żalu, jeśli chcieli, by im się powiodło.

Problem w tym, że Asuka nawet nie wydawała się chcieć, żeby jej się powiodło. Miał naiwną nadzieję, że jakoś odzyska swego płomiennego ducha, że to ona znowu będzie pchać ich do przodu. Oczywiście było to niewiarygodnie egoistyczne. Udawanie przed wszystkimi prócz ich samych, że wszystko było tak jak zawsze, było dla niej dużo trudniejsze niż dla niego. I nie mogli dużo dłużej ciągle zwalać jej niecodziennego stanu zamknięcia w sobie na bycie wypalonym albo na jakąś tajemniczą, acz niegroźną chorobę.

Czyż nie nauczył się dawno temu, że musi przejmować inicjatywę, kiedy ona tego nie zrobi? Czasem nawet wbrew jej życzeniu, jeśli życzenie to nie robiło nic prócz ranienia jej?

Potrzebował jej. Ale najpierw ona potrzebowała jego. Tylko wtedy, razem, zaprawdę będą mieli szansę się wyleczyć.

„Hej, Asuka. Całujmy się."

Jego ciche zawołanie przynajmniej już wystarczyło, by wyrwać ją z zamyślenia. „Co?"

„Całowanie, no wiesz? Całowałaś się już, no nie?" kontynuował udawanie Shinji, uśmiechając się słabo, widząc jej skonsternowaną minę. „No to zróbmy to."

„Shinji, naprawdę nie mam nastroju..." mruknęła Asuka, gdy wreszcie dotarło do niej, co mu chodziło po głowie, gdy wstał z krzesła i powoli okrążył stół.

„Ale nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty," zargumentował, nie mając zamiaru przestać, przekrzywiając głowę i uśmiechając się tak szeroko, jak potrafił. „Nie boisz się całować w rocznicę śmierci teściowej, co nie?"

„Co za bzdura..." wymamrotała z umiarkowaną złością, wstając, by dąsać się gdzie indziej, ale on szybko zagrodził jej drogę.

„No to jedziemy..." wyszeptał, delikatnie łapiąc ją za ramiona, gdy się pochylił.

„Shinji..." wydyszała, a jej opór słabł tym bardziej, im bardziej się zbliżał.

„Mam gdzieś, czy nie umyłaś zębów," uciszył ją, gdy obserwował, jak jej powieki zatrzepotały i zamknęły się w oczekiwaniu tego, co nieuchronnie miało nadejść. „Tylko..."

Była zaskoczona, sztywna przy jego ustach, gdy jego ręka nagle powędrowawszy do jej nosa, uszczypnęła go delikatnie, by zablokować jej obie drogi oddechowe. Ale właśnie gdy obawiał się, że jego próba rozweselenia jej zawiodła, poczuł jej rękę na swojej. Shinji nie opierał się, gdy zdjęła ją ze swego nosa tym lekkim uchwytem i poprowadziła ją do swojej talii. Z początku powoli objęła mu ramionami szyję, odwzajemniając pocałunek. Wtedy, niczym pękająca tama, przyciągnęli się, ich ciała się ze sobą zderzyły. Pocałunek na swój sposób nasilił się do nowych wyżyn, bardziej namiętny niż od lat, może bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Czuł potrzebę, desperackie pragnienie miłości i pocieszenia, które przepływało przez ich oboje poprzez pocałunek. Po wszystkim, co stracili, wciąż mieli siebie nawzajem, tylko siebie nawzajem, a jeśli był to jedyny sposób, by to okazać, to będą czynić to tak idealnym i tak długo trwającym jak możliwe, kiedy tylko będą mieć okazję.

„Tak..." udał jej się słaby uśmiech, gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, by nabrać powietrza. „Tak się robi, jak ktoś cię trzyma za nos, kiedy się z tobą całuje."

„Spróbuję zapamiętać," zachichotał. „Więc czujesz się już trochę lepiej?"

Ku jego zaniepokojeniu, ujrzał, jak jej uśmiech nagle pęka na te słowa i obawiał się już, że poprzednia chwila nie była niczym więcej, jak krótkim cieniem normalności, gdy się od niego odwróciła.

„Asuka...?" zawołał za nią zatroskany, gdy udawszy się prosto do drzwi wejściowych, przykucnęła, by założyć buty.

„Wybacz, Shinji, ale..." Ponownie wstała i obróciła się do niego połowicznie. „Wiem, że próbujesz na mnie nie naciskać. Ale to... m-muszę trochę pomyśleć. Dla siebie, okej?"

Już wyszła, nim zdążył odpowiedzieć.

Zachodzące słońce skąpało plac zabaw w delikatnym pomarańczowym świetle, ale Asuka nie zauważała czasu albo tego, że musiała tam być od co najmniej godziny. Nie troszczyła się na tyle, by obserwować paru innych ludzi i nikt też nie wydawał się zawracać nią sobie głowy. Przynajmniej nikt się do niej nie odezwał, gdy siedziała na jednej z huśtawek, kołysząc się niesamowicie powoli w przód i w tył, gdy jej oczy nie były skupione na niczym prócz wspomnień.

Wtedy ta huśtawka była jedyną z trzech, która się ostała, ale była na tyle stabilna, by wyrzucać śmiejącą się Aki na niebotyczne wysokości. Sam plac zabaw był jedynym w pobliżu, który nadawał się do użytku, choć tyczyło się to tylko huśtawki, konika i zjeżdżalni – aczkolwiek zdeformowanej a przez to nieco wyboistej. Piaskownica była zbyt pełna gruzu, by się w niej bawić, a konstrukcja drabinek zawaliła się przy pierwszym szarpnięciu testowym.

Przychodzenie tam zawsze było nieco wyczerpujące dla jej nerwów, jako że nieustannie musiała uważać na niebezpieczeństwa, nie zdradzając się tym przed dzieckiem. Ale nie miało to znaczenia, dopóki Aki była szczęśliwa.

Shinji raz zaczął rozmowę na temat swojego pomysłu ustawienia w części ogrodu jakichś zabawek podwórkowych, takich jak huśtawka czy piaskownica, może jako prezent na nadchodzące urodziny Aki, tak żeby mogła się bawić, a oni nie musieliby się dłużej martwić o jej bezpieczeństwo. Ale chciała to najpierw przemyśleć, jako że te wycieczki były dla ograniczanej dziewczynki sposobem na wydostanie się raz na jakiś czas z przytulnego więzienia jej domu.

Teraz było za późno.

Asuka już nawet nie wiedziała, czy po jej policzkach jeszcze spływały łzy, czy jej oczy były tak puste, jak się czuła. Już teraz było tak ciężko. Jak Shinji mógł oczekiwać od niej nie tylko grania, ale _bycia_ znowu jej starym płomiennym czternastoletnim 'ja', walczącym z całego serca o lepszy świat? Oczywiście rozumiała jego pragnienie pomocy, że chciał ich uratować. Tęsknił za Aki tak bardzo jak ona, ale zawsze wydawało się to u niego takie łatwe, przełknąć własny ból na rzecz innych. Często mawiał, że był po prostu samolubny, chcąc, żeby go wszyscy lubili i sama tak przez długi czas myślała. Ale w porównaniu z innymi, wliczając w to ją samą, był, nawet mając na uwadze ten motyw, najbardziej troskliwą i współczującą osobą, jaką znała.

Nie mogła mu dorównać w tej kwestii. Wydawał się taki gorliwy, by pomóc, by cofnąć wszystko, co poszło źle, a jej ledwie udawało się utrzymywać tę grę przez te ostatnie dni. Wiedziała, że musiała zachowywać pewne status quo, jako że konsekwencje nie były zbyt pożądane.

Ale jaki powód jej został, żeby im pomóc? Co jej zostało, żeby kłopotała się walką? Bo Shinji ją o to prosił, tak. I zrobi to dla niego, i nie tylko dlatego, że nie chciała go rozczarować. Nie byłaby w stanie tego znieść, gdyby został ranny albo nawet zabity, próbując odepchnąć zupełnie sam to, co, jak wiedzieli, nadchodziło. Ale co z nią samą?

Nagle w pole jej widzenia potoczyła się piłka, turlając się jej do stóp. Powoli zeszła z huśtawki i sięgnęła, by podnieść niespodziewany przedmiot. Przez chwilę niemal zapomniała, gdzie czy kiedy jest, a jej zmysły mówiły jej, że musiałaby znaleźć się tu znikąd, jako że na świecie nie został nikt, kto mógłby ją rzucić. Tak było, póki nieśmiały głos przypomniał jej, że to nie tak, już nie.

„Ciociu!" Chwilę zajęło jej zdanie sobie sprawy, że głos należał do dziewczynki obok niej, wyciągającej małe rączki. „Mozieś mi, plosie, odać piłećkem?"

Asuka zrobiła, o co ją poproszono, ale oczy i myśli miała skupione raczej na twarzy dziewczynki niż na zadaniu. Rażącym kłamstwem byłoby powiedzieć, że wyglądała zupełnie jak Aki. Dziewczynka była nie tylko o dobry rok młodsza, ale oczy miała brązowe a włosy kruczoczarne. A Aki zawsze nienawidziła związywania jej włosów w warkoczyki (czy w jakikolwiek inny sposób). A mimo to...

„Dobzie siem ciujeś, ciociu?" zapytała zaciekawiona dziewczynka, najwyraźniej, w przeciwieństwie do Asuki, zauważając jej wpatrywanie się.

„Nie. To znaczy..." wyjąkała, potrząsając głową. „Tak..."

„Kimiko!" zawołała parę metrów dalej kobieta w średnim wieku. „Musimy już iść!"

„Juź?"

„Tak, kochanie, robi się późno!"

Kimiko zrobiła trochę kwaśną minkę, gdy odwróciła się do Asuki. „Musiem iś, pa ciociu."

„Pa..." odparła ruda, ale dziewczynka już pospieszyła do matki.

I nie tylko ona. Gdy Asuka się rozejrzała, zobaczyła kilku rodziców wołających dzieci do domu. Innych, którzy dzielili się najnowszymi plotkami, podczas gdy ich dzieci bawiły się w berka wokół ich nóg. Paru, którzy bawili się ze swymi dziećmi.

Matkę, która karmiła noworodka, co jakiś czas zerkając na dziewczynkę „piekącą" babki z piasku. Ojca, który opatrywał synowi obdarte kolano. Roześmiane dzieci nieświadome niebezpieczeństw, jakie mogą na nich spaść każdego dnia.

Żołądek skręcił jej się z poczucia winy. Jak mogła być tak ślepa? Było tyle rodzin. Tak wiele niewinnych dzieci, takich jak Aki, które byłyby samotne i bezbronne, gdyby ich rodzice zostali wyrwani z ich życia. Tak wiele matek i ojców, takich jak ona, którzy tęskniliby za swymi dziećmi, gdyby coś im się stało.

Najgorszemu wrogowi nie życzyłaby takiego uczucia. Ale przy tak wielu Aniołach mających jeszcze nadejść, przy tak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie Uderzenia, które – na swój sposób – mogłoby być nawet gorsze niż to, którego ona była świadkiem, było zdecydowanie zbyt prawdopodobne, że zbyt wielu będzie cierpieć tak jak ona.

Czyż nie była Drugim Dzieckiem? Najlepszą spośród pilotów EVA? Ci rodzice nie mogli bronić siebie ani swoich dzieci przed wrogami i losem, jaki je czekał.

Ale ona mogła. Dla nich musiała.

Liczyli na nią, potrzebowali jej. I kimże ona była, by ich zawieść? Była w końcu Asuką Langley Ikari... albo Sōryū – to nie miało wielkiego znaczenia.

Zdeterminowana, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści, odwróciła się w stronę, z której przyszła.

„Okej, Shinji. Uratujmy ten świat."

**Słowa od Jimmy'ego Wolka: **SKOK CZASOWY!!1... a nie, chwila, już koniec... :P

Wybaczcie, jeśli spodziewaliście się kolejnego post-Uderzeniowego rozdziału. Wiem, że wielu czytelnikom podobały się bardziej, ale obawiam się, że „Wychowanie" było ostatnim z nich.

Po prawdzie, rozdział ten może czytać się trochę za bardzo jak te „ponumerowane". Pierwotnie planowałem napisać „słowne" rozdziały z punktu widzenia Asuki/Shinjiego, a pozostałe niemal całkowicie z punktu widzenia kogoś innego, chyba że ta dwójka była sama. Zerwałem z tym już całkiem szybko ale, co prawda, rozdzieliłoby to bardziej ten rozdział od przedUderzeniowych.

Nie mam wiele więcej do powiedzenia na temat tego rozdziału. Jest w końcu głównie tylko o obojgu muszącym sobie poradzić ze swoim powrotem. Chyba mógłbym go trochę wydłużyć, napisać, jak robią plany i tak dalej, ale wolałem zakończyć go tam, gdzie się skończył.

Różne uwagi:

Nie jestem całkiem pewien co do związku plugów testowych i kasety Pribnowa, jako że nigdy już nie widzimy tych symulantów po wypadku. Może te, które później widzimy, RZECZYWIŚCIE je zastępują, ale czy też się nazywają, czy się nie nazywają kasetami Pribnowa – nie mam pojęcia. Ale nawet jeśli nie mają ze sobą związku, możemy przynajmniej udawać, że są w tym samym miejscu, co nie...?

Pochrzaniły mi się daty w (piewotnym) pierwszym rozdziale, gdzie napisałem, że testy w EVA-ch były „pięć dni temu". Był to błąd spowodowany tym, że błędnie zapamiętałem, że używali ich do testów w odcinku 15. Jako że byłby to za duży okres czasu, już to zmieniłem.

Myślałem nad Asuką zagłębiającą się bardziej w teoretyczne pierdółki na temat podróży w czasie (no wiecie, im szybciej podróżujesz, tym wolniej mija dla ciebie czas, przez co wyskoczysz trochę do przodu w porównaniu z innymi. Jednakże przeskoczenie więcej niż paru mikrosekund do przodu czy nawet do tyłu jest na dobrą sprawę niemożliwe, przynajmniej wedle dzisiejszych standardów, z powodu braku niezbędnej prędkości czy tuneli czasoprzestrzennych, itd.) i jeden z moich korektorów też zwrócił na to uwagę. Ale nie za bardzo to pasowało.

Podziękowania dla moich korektorów – Tarage'a, Williama T. Martina, Erica Blaira i LD.

**Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	11. Siedemnasty Anioł

**Druga próba**

**Rozdział 11: „Siedemnasty Anioł"**

„Znacznie więcej, niż się spodziewaliśmy, nie poszło zgodnie z planem. Sytuacja, jaką mamy, różni się istotnie od sytuacji, która była naszym celem."

„Być może, ale nie wszystko jest na nasze nieszczęście. Wciąż jesteśmy w stanie odprawić ceremonię, gdy tylko ostatniego Anioła spotka przeznaczony mu los."

„Ale co z Ikarim?"

„Wyślemy mu naszą kartę atutową niezależnie od tych zmian w scenariuszu."

„Może i jest zdrajcą, ale nie jest głupcem. Nabierze podejrzeń, kiedy wyślemy ją bez odpowiedniego powodu."

„Nabrałby już podejrzeń tylko z takiego powodu, że takie jest nasze życzenie. Ale niech tak będzie. Zgodzi się mimo to. Jest pewien, że jego Bóg go nie zawiedzie. Zobaczymy, która z bestii dotrwa do końca. Tak czy inaczej, będzie to na naszą korzyść."

„Niech tak będzie," zgodziły się inne głosy bez twarzy, gdy ich awatary w kształcie monolitów zniknęły w ciemności.

„Niech tak będzie," powtórzył cicho do siebie Lorenz Keel, pozwalając swemu głosowi ucichnąć. Jego starzejące się ciało było zmęczone, gdy powoli, nieustannie gniło. Wiedział, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu, nim nawet cybernetyczne implanty nie będą już w stanie powstrzymać nieuniknionego. Została mu tylko ta jedna szansa i nie pozwoli pojedynczemu człowiekowi stanąć między nim a jego zbawieniem. „Ikari... jeśli nigdy nie będziesz służył mi w życiu... posłuż mi przynajmniej swoją śmiercią..."

„Piąte?"

Te wieści wzięły wszystkich z zaskoczenia, a Makoto Hyūga nie był wyjątkiem. W pokoju konferencyjnym rozległ się zbiorowy okrzyk zdumienia, kiedy Podkomandor Fuyutsuki wydał oświadczenie, że kolejny pilot zjawi się już za dwa dni.

„Ale nie dostaliśmy jeszcze raportu z Instytutu Marduka," zaprotestowała Maya. „Jak mamy przygotować mu symulacje bez niezbędnych danych?"

„Komitet raczej lubi tego kandydata i..." Fuyutsuki bardzo nieznacznie zmarszczył brwi. „przyspieszył kilka spraw, by przydzielić go tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Raport Marduka wkrótce będzie dostępny – chociaż na waszym miejscu i tak przygotowałbym się do przeprowadzenia niezbędnych testów samodzielnie."

Ciche burknięcie dobiegło z kąta, gdzie dr Akagi siedziała tak niezadowolona jak przez większość czasu od wydarzeń po ostatnim Aniele. Jej wyrażone niezadowolenie było zrozumiałe, nie tylko z powodu jej nowej pozycji w tym cyklu jako ledwie naczelnej operatorki systemu MAGI. Niemal wszyscy w pokoju wiedzieli, iż to oznaczało, że _jeśli_ przyjdzie w najbliższym czasie, raport będzie mocno ocenzurowany i brakować w nim będzie wielu, jeśli nie wszystkich wartościowych informacji o tym chłopcu.

Fuyutsuki odchrząknął. „W każdym razie, pilot zjawi się pojutrze. Oczekuję, że wszyscy zrobicie, co w waszej mocy, by pokazać mu... gościnność NERV-u," dokończył, a ostatnim słowom towarzyszył rzadki żartobliwy uśmiech, nim wydał ostatni rozkaz. „Rozejść się."

Większość ekipy rozproszyła się i ruszyła do wyjścia jak zwykle po odprawie, ale brakowało w tym typowego mamrotania, jako że wszyscy wydawali się być zamyśleni tym obwieszczeniem.

„Nawet nie licząc Rei, mamy już więcej pilotów niż EVA," mruknęła Misato jakby do siebie. „Po co nam Piąte Dziecko?"

Jednakże Makoto usłyszał to wystarczająco wyraźnie. I zrozumiał milczącą prośbę między wierszami. Wyglądało na to, że znowu czeka go kilka nadgodzin."

„Uśmiech wszyscy!" zażądał Kensuke, podtykając kamerę pod nosy obecnych dzieci. „W końcu ostatni raz przez jakiś czas wszyscy będziemy razem!"

Gdyby nie maniery, Hikari wymierzyłaby mu policzek za jego przesadnie entuzjastyczne zachowanie, którego nikt za bardzo nie wydawał się podzielać w trakcie tego smutnego wydarzenia. On, ona, Tōji, jak również Asuka i Shinji zebrali się ten ostatni raz, by się pożegnać. Ona i Kensuke musieli zostać ewakuowani z miasta, które odniosło zbyt wiele obrażeń w ostatniej walce. Piloci jednakże, wliczając rezerwowego Tōjiego, musieli oczywiście zostać na wypadek kolejnego ataku.

Oto właśnie stali przed jej domem i – przynajmniej większość z nich – w milczeniu towarzyszącemu temu przygnębiającemu nastrojowi. Za sobą słyszała ojca czyniącego ostatnie przygotowania, przymocowując ten bagaż, który nie zmieścił się w bagażniku, na dachu samochodu. Jej siostry zajęły już miejsca w środku, czekając na rozpoczęcie podróży. Pen-Pen, którego przyprowadzili Shinji i Asuka, miał jechać z nimi dla bezpieczeństwa i był obecnie milusim towarzyszem zabawy na kolanach Nozomi.

„No weźcie przestańcie," narzekał Kensuke, opuszczając kamerę. „To nie tak, że nie będzie nas wieki. Jedziemy tylko na jakiś czas do Odawary."

Hikari już miała kłapnąć na niego zębami za jego nieczułość, kiedy zauważyła coś, co sprawiło, że ciężko było powstrzymać piśnięcie. Skradając się, jakby robiły to same, ręce Shinjiego Ikariego i Asuki Sōryū znalazły się nawzajem i splotły ze sobą.

„W-wy wreszcie...?!" wyjąkała, promieniejąc na ten długo wyczekiwany widok.

Para, do której się zwróciła, zamrugała zaskoczona, a potem spojrzała na swoje złączone ręce, jakby nawet nie zauważyli uścisku.

„Um..."

„No..."

Gdy twarze obojga rumieniły się lekko, jąkali się nieskładnie, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na siebie nawzajem. Ale ich uśmiechy, nie wspominając już o tym, że nie puścili swoich rąk, były wystarczającym dowodem, że miała rację.

I nie tylko dla niej. „C-? Wy dwoje?" wrzasnął Kensuke, w szoku niemal upuszczając kamerę, ale złapał ją w ostatniej chwili. „Czyli że cały czas miała rację?" dodał, wskazując na Hikari.

„No, ona ma talent do widzenia takich rzeczy," wyjaśnił nieśmiało Tōji.

Hikari zaczęła się rumienić na komplement, ale czerwień na jej twarzy szybko zmieniła się w rumieniec złości, gdy w powietrzu zabrzmiał drażniący się głos jej starszej siostry. „Szkoda, że to nie działa dla niej!"

„ĆŚŚ!" syknęła brunetka, gdy okręciła się na pięcie.

„Popieść się już ze swoim chłopakiem, żebyśmy mogły pojechać!"

Zmuszając się do zapomnienia o zawstydzającym komentarzu Kodomy, ponownie skierowała uwagę na parę.

„Och, **tak** się cieszę!" zawołała, trzpiowato klaszcząc w dłonie. „Kiedy to się stało? Powinniście mi wtedy powiedzieć! Całowaliście się już?"

„No..."

„Um..."

„Proszę, pocałujcie się teraz!" błagała Hikari, której nie udało się oprzeć pragnieniu bycia świadkiem manifestacji ich miłości. „Wiem, że to niegrzeczne, ale proszę, tylko raz. Chcę to zobaczyć, zanim pojadę!"

Zerknęli na siebie nieśmiało, a Asuka nawet przygryzła wargę z niepewnym szerokim uśmiechem, gdy odwrócili się opornie, a ich twarze zbliżały się gwałtownie, aż ich usta spotkały się w krótkim buziaczku, po którym natychmiast znów się rozdzielili.

Hikari wcale nie była rozczarowana, że nie był to bardzo namiętny pocałunek rodem z filmów – wręcz przeciwnie. Była zachwycona słodkim pokazem nowej pary.

Głośny klakson sprawił, że wszyscy wzdrygnęli się i skierowali swą uwagę na samochód, gdzie jej ojciec zajął już miejsce na fotelu kierowcy. „Czy mogłabyś się pospieszyć, Hikari? Mamy jeszcze długi dzień przed sobą i chciałbym uniknąć spodziewanego korka!"

„Jeszcze chwilkę!" odkrzyknęła, a jej serce waliło jak oszalałe, gdy przygryzła wargę. Nie mogła już tego dłużej hamować. Skoro Asuka i Shinji mogli, to czemu ona by nie powinna?

„Tōji!" zawołała, rzucając się na chłopaka, zaskakując go, gdy pociągnęła mu lekko głowę w dół, stając na palcach. I zdumiewając go jeszcze bardziej, kiedy złożyła szybki pocałunek na jego policzku. „Uważaj na siebie, okej?"

„J-jasne..." mruknął skonsternowany sportowiec, kiedy wreszcie odzyskał głos po tym, jak Hikari go puściła.

Cofając się, nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu dumy i radości pomimo swych płonących policzków, gdy on z roztargnieniem sięgnął do miejsca, którego dotknęły jej usta. „No to pa..."

„J-jasne..."

„Nie... niedługo się zobaczymy, nie? Jak to się..." urwała zaskoczona, gdy jej plecy zetknęły się już z samochodem. „Jak to się skończy?"

Nim Tōji miał okazję kontynuować niczym zacięta płyta, ręka Asuki wystrzeliła mu przed ustami. „Nie martw się," odpowiedziała za niego. „Ty się opiekujesz naszym zwierzakiem, to my się będziemy opiekować twoim!"

Minie dużo czasu, nim Hikari w ogóle zrozumie ten dowcip, gdyż w głowie ciągle jej wirowało, gdy próbowała otworzyć drzwi i wejść do środka, nie tracąc z oczu swych... przyjaciół.

W samą porę przypomniała sobie, by pomachać przez okno, gdy jej ojciec odpalił silnik. „Uważajcie na siebie wszyscy!"

Ręka Shinjiego wciąż była spleciona z dłonią Asuki, gdy szli do domu. Nie tylko ten poprzedni kontakt był bardzo mile widziany, ale i śmiech z dużo-bardziej-wyluzowanego-niż-się-spodziewali pożegnania, który wciąż im towarzyszył.

„Nie powinniśmy się upewnić, że Tōji wreszcie pójdzie do domu?" zachichotał Shinji. „Jak poszliśmy, to on się ciągle ani o centymetr nie poruszył."

„No," poparła go Asuka. „Gapił się za tym autem jak porzucony szczeniak, nawet jak już dawno go nie było widać. Nawet nie zauważył, jak Kensuke też się żegna."

„Biedny Kensuke, mam nadzieję, że nie czuje się porzucony."

„Aj, chyba nie bardzo go to obchodzi. A może myślisz, że by się odczepił, nawet _gdybyśmy_ my, pary, chciały... no, 'popieścić się'," powiedziała, szczerząc się, gdy pochyliwszy się do niego, potarła mu ustami policzek.

„Och," westchnął przesadnie Shinji. „Nie, pewnie nie."

„To było takie śmieszne, jak Hikari poprosiła nas, żebyśmy się pocałowali," znów podjęła temat Asuka. „Musiałam przygryźć wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać."

„Wiem, też ledwo się powstrzymałem." Uśmiech nieco mu zrzedł, gdy spojrzał na nią, ściskając lekko jej dłoń. „Chyba naprawdę tego potrzebowaliśmy. Ostatnie odwrócenie uwagi od wszystkich tych problemów ostatnio – i wszystkiego tego, co ma dopiero nadejść..."

Puszka na stole wciąż nie była otwarta. Nie był to test samodyscypliny ze strony Misato – samo siedzenie przed nią. Nawet jej nie widziała, mimo że patrzyła prosto na nią. Podczas gdy oczy utkwione miała w piwie, myśli nie.

Wyrwało jej się westchnienie.

Pospieszyła do domu tak szybko, jak tylko mogła i skończyło się tak, że przyszła na długo, zanim jej „podopieczni" wrócili, odprowadziwszy przyjaciół.

To, że obawiała się, jak Shinji przyjmie wiadomość o kolejnym pilocie, nawet zanim dowiedziała się, że jest nim jeden z jego przyjaciół, tylko pogorszyło sytuację, kiedy wyznaczono Czwarte, co niemal przerodziło się w zupełną katastrofę. Nawet po tym, jak skończyło się dobrze i dowiedzeniu się, że Shinji wiedział przez cały czas, wciąż nie mogła otrząsnąć się z poczucia winy, że była taka niezdolna do powiedzenia mu prawdy w twarz. Że za bardzo się bała konfrontacji, za bardzo bała się być tą, która spowoduje, że będzie cierpiał jeszcze bardziej.

To się już nie powtórzy. Lubiła sobie mówić, że jest łatwiej teraz, kiedy wie, że jest już silniejszym mężczyzną i stawiał czoła o wiele gorszym rzeczom. Ale kiedy usłyszała otwierające się drzwi i ich wejście w wyraźnie wesołym nastroju, jej zdecydowanie rozwiało się. Tym bardziej kiedy dotarli do kuchni i ją zobaczyli. Ich śmiech natychmiast osłabł.

„Coś nie tak, Misato?" zapytał natychmiast zatroskany Shinji.

„Nie, nie bardzo, ale..." Raz jeszcze westchnęła, wstając twarzą do nich. „Muszę wam coś powiedzieć. To miało być tajne – nie wiem, z jakiego powodu, bo nawet jak jeszcze nie wiecie, to pewnie i tak będziecie wiedzieć do jutra..." Wzięła głęboki oddech. „Piąte Dziecko zostało wyznaczone i przyjedzie w ciągu następnych 48 godzin."

„Kaworu?" Głowa Shinjiego poderwała się, a oczy rozszerzyły, gdy wpatrywał się w nią zszokowany i wszelkie kolory odpłynęły mu z twarzy. Wyraźnie zatroskana Asuka szybko była na miejscu, by go wesprzeć – jej lewa ręka podtrzymywała mu pierś, podczas gdy prawa przejeżdżała mu uspokajająco po ramieniu.

„Więc rozumiem, że go znacie?" domyśliła się Misato, krzywiąc się nieco, że musiała przywołać ten temat. Ale tak było lepiej.

Widząc, że Shinji wciąż nie jest za bardzo w stanie do udzielania odpowiedzi, to właśnie Asuka pierwsza zabrała głos w ich imieniu, potrząsając głową. „Ja nie. Nie..." Zacisnęła mocno powieki, wyraźnie walcząc z nieprzyjemnym wspomnieniem „...było mnie... trochę w tym czasie. Ale dla Shinjiego był..."

„Chociaż znałem go tylko parę dni, był najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu," kontynuował za nią cicho Shinji, gdy początkowy szok opadł.

Misato była zaskoczona jego doborem słów, ale nie chciała mieć mu tego za złe. „P-przepraszam, Shinji. Nie wiedziałam, że aż _tak_ cię to ruszy."

„Nie..." westchnął, potrząsając głową. „Nie szkodzi. Po prostu – jakoś miałem nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał przychodzić. Pierwotnie miał być..." przełknął ślinę, patrząc na dziewczynę, która wciąż go trzymała. „za... zastępczym pilotem Unitu-02. Chyba było to po prostu marzenie głupiego."

„Wybacz," przeprosiła ponownie Misato, nie wiedząc, co innego mogłaby powiedzieć.

„W porządku. Po prostu... po prostu nie wiem, jak mam spojrzeć w oczy komuś..." zamykając oczy, zacisnął drżące dłonie. „komuś, kogo zabiłem..."

Misato wierciła się niespokojnie na krześle, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w foldery na biurku, gdy bezmyślnie obracała w palcach pióro. Chciała wrócić do jakiejś papierkowej roboty, coś, żeby przestać myśleć o tym, co powiedzieli jej Shinji i Asuka. Nie trzeba mówić, że to nie działało.

Anioł w ludzkim przebraniu. A oni mieli pozwolić tak niebezpiecznemu potworowi przechadzać się swobodnie po korytarzach NERV-u. Czemu nie wysłać mu od razu zaproszenia na herbatkę u stóp Adama?

Pióro w jej palcach przestało się obracać, a druga ręka zacisnęła się we wściekłości na krzyżu wiszącym jej na szyi. Czyż nie przysięgła walczyć z nimi, jak tylko potrafi? Jak mogłaby teraz tylko sobie siedzieć i patrzeć?

Oczywiście nie mogli ot tak sobie pójść zabić kogoś, kto dla wszystkich pozostałych był normalnym chłopcem, ich piątym pilotem. Mieliby mnóstwo kłopotów z wytłumaczeniem się, nawet gdyby mogli potem udowodnić, że był Aniołem – i kto wie, czy to możliwe. Nie, musieli zaczekać, aż on zadziała. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że będzie mogła go przynajmniej monitorować przez cały czas. Shinji zapewnił ją, że ten dzieciak, Kaworu, nie był raczej wrogi jako taki, ale mimo wszystko...

Sygnał z komputera wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Okienko, które wyskoczyło na monitorze, domagało się jej uwagi, najwyraźniej jakieś przypomnienie z kalendarza.

„Czwartek, 14:00: Spotkanie w Matsushiro, magazyn."

Zlekceważyłaby tę wiadomość, nie mając ani czasu ani zamiaru jechać całą drogę na bezsensowne spotkanie z jakimś kontrolerem na temat zapasów, które już nawet nie istniały. Ale poza faktem, że – nawet jeśli ktoś tam jeszcze pracował – można to było łatwo załatwić telefonem, nie pamiętała, żeby ustalała taki termin. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie korzystała za bardzo z tego całego kalendarza.

Może wycieczka do Matsushiro była akurat czymś w sam raz, by przestać myśleć o tym Anielskim chłopaku.

Po wypadku z Trzynastym Aniołem ten obiekt został opuszczony, nie licząc minimalnej obsługi, która miała się zajmować miejscowym systemem MAGI. A zważywszy na strukturę systemu MAGI, nie musiała ona przyjeżdżać częściej niż raz na miesiąc. W wielkim i prawdopodobnie pustym magazynie nie było nikogo, odkąd EVA-03 została przeniesiona na stronę testową.

Więc tym większe było zaskoczenie Misato, kiedy otworzyła zamek i popchnęła bramę, by natychmiast zetknąć się z masywnym kształtem zajmującym większość przestrzeni magazynu. Naturalnie, jej ciekawość wzrosła, gdy wpatrywała się w wielką masę zakrytą w całości wodoodporną plandeką.

Nie chodziło tu aż tak bardzo o to, że zastanawiała się, jak można było przeszmuglować coś tak dużego do obiektu NERV-u, czego najwyraźniej nikt nie zauważył, albo nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ani dlaczego ktoś miałby użyć takiej dyskrecji, by ją powiadomić. Czuła się raczej niczym dziecko z wielkim prezentem bożonarodzeniowym, próbujące domyślić się, co to jest, przed jego rozpakowaniem.

To wrażenie jeszcze się wzmogło, kiedy ujrzała białą karteczkę zwisającą ze sznura przymocowanego do szarego przykrycia.

Podarek od Zmarłego

Jej żołądek zadrżał na te słowa, gdy delikatna nadzieja, którą obudził Shinji, znów odżyła. Nie tracąc już ani chwili, uniosła jedną z plandek na tyle, by móc się pod nią wgramolić.

Chwilę jej zajęło, nim zdała sobie sprawę, na co patrzy. Ale gdy zrozumiała naturę swego „podarku", na jej twarzy rozlał się szeroki uśmiech. Otworzywszy klapkę komórki, wybrała numer, z którego najczęściej korzystała.

„Mówi Major Katsuragi. Sprowadzić mi dr Akagi."

Zapadł zmierzch i skąpał zatopione szczątki miasta w złotej barwie. Zamknął oczy, ciesząc się ciepłą letnią bryzą, która wiała nad nowym jeziorem Ashi. Ten widok musiał przysparzać tym, których to dotknęło, żalu i poczucia utraty, ale dla niego był on błogi. Nawet posąg na którym postanowił spocząć, niegdyś wyrzeźbiony w często używaną religijną postać uskrzydlonego anioła, teraz groteskowy i pozbawiony głowy, pasował do tego spokojnego pejzażu, gdy stał na wpół zanurzony w wodzie.

Niemal sama z siebie przyszła mu na myśl stara melodia i zaczął ją nucić w wyrazie swej radości.

Wiedział, że spodziewano się, iż zamelduje się w kwaterze głównej NERV-u, ale najpierw musiał to zrobić. Nie podobało mu się uwięzienie w samolocie, który przywiózł go do Neo Tokio-3. Więc tym bardziej cieszył się tą wolnością.

Póki jego spokój nie został zakłócony.

„Ty!" zawołał jakiś głos, ale on nie wydawał się tym przejąć. Ledwie zmniejszył głośność swojej piosenki. „Ej ty! Cholera jasna, do ciebie mówię!"

Teraz przestał nucić, choć wciąż nie odwrócił się, by ujrzeć, kto przyszedł go tu znaleźć. Nie to, żeby potrzebował to robić.

„A co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Asuko Langley Sōryū?"

Nastąpiło krótkie milczenie. Na pewno była zaskoczona, że ta osoba, której nigdy przedtem nawet nie spotkała, zna jej imię.

„Ty jesteś Kaworu Nagisa, no nie? Piąte Dziecko?"

„Tak mnie nazwali," potwierdził ze śladem rozbawienia w głosie. „Ale muszę przyznać, że spodziewałem się wcześniej spotkać kogoś innego. Więc powiedz, Drugie Dziecko, pilotko przydzielona do Unitu-02 Evangeliona, co cię tu sprowadza? Chcesz mnie ostrzeć, żebym nie zajmował twego miejsca jako pilota? Czy żebym nie odbierał ci tego, którego kochasz?"

Ponownie nastąpiło krótkie milczenie, nim usłyszał, jak huknęła. „Słuchaj. Wiem o tobie więcej, niż może ci się wydawać! Jak spróbujesz czegoś głupiego, to ja pierwsza skopię ci dupę!"

„Nie jestem pewien, co możesz mieć na myśli, mówiąc 'głupiego'," odparł spokojnie z rozbawieniem. „Wykonam zadanie, jakie mi przydzielono i uczynię to, gdy nadejdzie czas."

„Dobra, ostrzegam cię ostatni raz: jak spróbujesz skrzywdzić... kogoś z moich przyjaciół, to pożałujesz!"

„Czy rzeczywiście mówisz w imieniu kogoś innego, Sōryū? Taka deklaracja wydaje się tak niepodobna do tego, co o tobie słyszałem, ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że wypełnia me serce radością. Twa miłość do..." Zachichotał lekko. „_nich_ musi być wielka, jeśli chcesz ryzykować ten przeciek swego prawdziwego 'ja'."

Nastąpiło głośne uderzenie pomniejszego kamyczka trafiającego w posąg, na którym siedział, ale nie wzdrygnął się. Zasmucił się jednak nieco, że będzie ona polegać na czynności fizycznej jako dalsze ostrzeżenie, miast korzystać ze swych zdolności werbalnych. Chciałby kontynuować tę rozmowę, ale odgłos szurania o piasek powiedział mu, że odwracała się już do wyjścia.

„Po prostu trzymaj się od niego z daleka!"

„Jak sobie pani życzy..." powiedział cicho, gdy obrócił głowę, by obserwować, jak odchodzi. „... pani Ikari..."

„Asuka? Gdzie byłaś?" zapytał zaciekawiony Shinji, gdy usłyszał zamykanie drzwi, ale natychmiast pożałował tego, kiedy ujrzał, jak z frustracją kopie swe buty, pozwalając im leżeć tam, gdzie wylądowały.

„Wyszłam," było wszystkim, co otrzymał w odpowiedzi, gdy popędziła obok niego do kuchni.

Podniósł jej buty z westchnieniem i położył je z boku, jak należy. „Jednak poszłaś się z nim zobaczyć, no nie?" zawołał za nią. Oczywiście nie było odpowiedzi.

Gdy poszedł za nią do kuchni, znalazł Asukę opierającą się plecami o lodówkę, trzymającą puszkę wody sodowej przy ustach. Nie był pewien, czy rzeczywiście ją popijała, sądząc po sposobie, w jaki tylko patrzyła przed siebie.

„Myślałam, że mogę go zaskoczyć, przechytrzyć go swoją wiedzą o przyszłości. Ale to on mnie przechytrzył," mruknęła w końcu Asuka. „Myślisz, że wie?" dodała, zerkając na niego po raz pierwszy od czasu swojego powrotu w rozczarowaniu.

Shinji zastanowił się nad tym, ale wreszcie potrząsnął głową. „Nie mam pojęcia. To w końcu _Anioł_. Powiedział coś... no wiesz... o tym, że jesteśmy z przyszłości?"

„Nie do końca," przyznała Asuka, mamrocząc, odsuwając sobie wreszcie puszkę od ust. „Ale on – on wiedział, kim jestem, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. I robił dziwne aluzje o... 'tych, których kocham'."

„Więc nie mamy za bardzo dowodu, że on wie?" domyślił się Shinji. „Żadnego znaku, że mógłby nam powiedzieć...?"

Zamykając oczy, Asuka westchnęła ze zmęczeniem. „Nie, nic, czego by nie mógł znaleźć w raportach i dzięki dobremu rozumowaniu albo poprawnemu zgadywaniu," zgodziła się. „Ale nie wiem, to było... niepokojące..."

Słysząc to, nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. „No, cały Kaworu..."

„A tu mamy pokój wypoczynkowy. Tutaj ludzie mogą sobie coś przekąsić i pogadać sobie, jak nie mają dyżuru."

Maya miała zamiar nie tylko zrobić powyższe, ale raczej chciała skończyć być przewodnikiem wycieczki tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Ale gdy szła dalej, szybko zauważyła, że obecność nie podążała już za nią. Odwróciwszy się, ujrzała Piąte Dziecko stojące wciąż przy automatach z napojami, wpatrujące się zafascynowane w kolorowy widok.

„Pić ci się chce?" zapytała, dziwiąc się.

„Nie, nie sądzę, aby o to chodziło,"

Maya pokazała nerwowy uśmiech. Nie optowała przeciw oprowadzeniu nowego pilota, ale było to głównie z grzeczności, nie dlatego, że była bardzo gorliwa, by spędzać z nim czas.

Chłopiec wydawał się roztaczać dziwną aurę, niezbyt przerażającą, ale... niezręczną. Ta ciągła, przesadna życzliwość po prostu nie była normalna. Oczywiście sugerowało to smutny fakt, ale myślenie najpierw o sobie **było** niezaprzeczalnie prawdziwą ludzką naturą. Więc tym bardziej przerażało ją, że nie okazywał kompletnie żadnego śladu takiego zachowania.

„No to idziemy...?" Urwała, gdy usłyszała kroki kogoś idącego w ich kierunku. Wyciągnąwszy szyję, by spojrzeć ponad niesfornymi srebrnymi włosami towarzysza, ujrzała zbliżające się dwie znajome postacie, rozmawiające o czymś, czego nie słyszała. Zarówno ich rozmowa jak i kroki natychmiast ustały, gdy Shinji i Asuka ich dostrzegli.

„A, dobrze że jesteście," powitała oboje Maya. „Chciałabym wam przedstawić Kaworu Nagisę, Piąte Dziecko. Będzie rezerwowym pilotem w razie... um..."

Jakby wyczuwając jej tarapaty, chłopak przejął inicjatywę i dokończył przedstawianie się. „Może powiedzmy, że wszyscy mamy nadzieję, że nigdy nie zajdzie potrzeba, żebym zajął miejsce jednego z was?" Z poszerzającym się uśmiechem wyciągnął rękę do Shinjiego. „Ty musisz być słynny Shinji Ikari. Miło cię wreszcie poznać."

Ciemnowłosy chłopak wciąż nie podnosił wzroku. „W-witamy," mruknął matowym głosem. Potem podążył dalej obok nich, nie oglądając się, a tuż za nim szła Asuka, posyłając tylko nowoprzybyłemu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, gdy go mijała.

Uśmiech Kaworu zmniejszył się, ale nie złamał, a nieuściśnięta dłoń opadła z powrotem do jego boku, gdy patrzył za nimi, kiedy wyszli.

„P-przykro mi." Maya próbowała usprawiedliwić niezbyt gorące powitanie. „Asuka miewa czasem... zły humor, kiedy chodzi o potencjalnych... um... rywali. Ale Shinji jest zwykle dużo milszy."

„Niech się pani nie martwi," zapewnił ją chłopak. „Jestem pewien, że zranienie moich uczuć nie było ich zamiarem. W rzeczy samej, jestem pewien, że odegramy razem nasze role tak, jak nam przeznaczono..."

Inni często narzekali na wolną prędkość długich schodów ruchomych i taśm przenośnika, które służyły jako mosty łączące rozmaite części kwatery głównej nad rozległymi otchłaniami. Często była świadkiem, jak ludzie rezygnowali z wygody bycia transportowanymi w zamian za oszczędzenie czasu, używając dodatkowo nóg, by po nich chodzić. Rei nigdy to nie przeszkadzało. Jedynym powodem, dla którego zrobiłaby to samo, byłaby sytuacja alarmowa, ale poza tym nie miało znaczenia, czy spędzi czas w drodze czy u celu.

Ikari i Sōryū poszli jakiś czas temu i sama postanowiła wrócić do swojego mieszkania. To nie tak, że nie doceniała ich towarzystwa – wręcz przeciwnie. To było przyjemne uczucie, wiedzieć, że są ludzie, którzy się o nią troszczą. Próbowali włączać ją do swoich zajęć, ale często czuła się nie na miejscu, kiedy ze sobą rozmawiali. Próbowali to ukrywać, może nawet sami jeszcze tego nie zauważyli, ale wydawała się być między nimi więź, a ona czuła się, jakby ją zakłócała.

Wiedziała, że niedorzecznie było czuć się winną w takiej sytuacji. Może po prostu nie była przyzwyczajona do tej nowej sytuacji. Może w końcu poczuje się tak akceptowana, jak tego chcą. Może... był inny powód jej smutku, kiedy ich obserwowała.

„Ty musisz być Rei Ayanami."

Dopiero wówczas zauważyła szarowłosego chłopaka, który obserwował ją ze zbliżającego się końca ruchomych schodów i zastanawiała się, dlaczego dopiero teraz. Wydawała się być przez niego wydzielana silna aura, coś nie tylko niejasno znajome. Nie pamiętała, żeby go kiedykolwiek przedtem widziała, ale znała go, tego była pewna.

„Jesteś taka jak ja," powiedział jej w końcu z uśmiechem. „Oboje przyjęliśmy formę Lilim jako nasze ciało, by żyć na tej planecie."

Jej oczy zwęziły się na te słowa.

Lilim?

„Kim jesteś?"

„Ach, gdzież moje maniery?" zapytał chłopak sam siebie, nim ukłonił się lekko. „Jestem Kaworu Nagisa, Piąte Dziecko."

„Nie."

Uniosła się brew. „Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem."

„Kim jesteś," Jej oczy stały się ledwie szparkami. „tak naprawdę?"

Uśmiech Kaworu nie zmienił się, ale z jakiegoś powodu nagle zaczął wyglądać... jak groźba. „Chyba już wiesz..."

Miał rację. Znała... go od dawna... „Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mogę pozwolić, by ci się udało?"

„Niczego innego bym się nie spodziewał. Ale..." zaczął, zamykając oczy, a napięcie nagle wydało się zniknąć, jakby nigdy go nie było. „to może poczekać, aż nadejdzie czas."

Minął ją wtedy, zostawiając ją z wrażeniem, że rozmowa się zakończyła. Ale gdy ruszyła dalej, odwrócił się do niej. „Ponieważ nie mogę spędzić czasu z... kimś innym, jak się spodziewałem... Zechciałabyś mi towarzyszyć?"

Rei tylko zamrugała zaskoczona.

Otaczał ją odgłos paplaniny. Wszędzie dookoła ludzie rozmawiali ze swoimi kolegami, gdy spożywali posiłki wybrane z ograniczonego menu, sączyli napoje albo po prostu cieszyli się kilkoma minutami poza pracą.

Rei nie robiła żadnej z tych rzeczy. Marszczyła tylko brwi na pełną tacę oponenta, gdy ten usiadł przy stoliku.

„To nie jest za dużo, prawda?" wypytywał szarowłosy chłopak, zauważając jej spojrzenie. „Nie było moim zamiarem wydać się chciwym."

„Nie jestem pewna, czy innych odrzuca takie zachowanie," powiedziała mu, wpatrując się w trzy miski różnych zup, jak również porcję klusek i jedno danie ryżowe wraz z butelką napoju gazowanego zwanego colą. „Ale to nieprawdopodobne, żebyś był w stanie wszystko to skonsumować."

„Ach, chyba po prostu nie nawykłem do zwyczajów Lilim," przyznał, obserwując ciekawsko łyżkę w swojej ręce. „Godne podziwu, że nawet ze wstrętnej konieczności dla ich śmiertelnego ciała stworzyli piękną sztukę."

„Sztukę?" powtórzyła Rei, niezdolna nadążyć za jego myślami.

„Ależ tak," zaczął wyjaśniać, mieszając łyżką w jednej z misek z zupą. „By przetrwać, wystarczyłoby im tylko jeść surowe składniki pojedynczo. Ale oni je ze sobą łączą, doprawiają, aż na koniec stworzą małe dzieło, które nie tylko zaspokaja zwykłą potrzebę, ale spożywa się je z czystą radością."

„Z tego, co zebrałam z rozmów pomiędzy personelem, wielu z nich nie zgodziłoby się z tobą odnośnie posiłków w tym bufecie."

Chłopiec, niezrozumiale dla Rei, wybuchnął srebrzystym śmiechem. „Ach. Humor. Kolejny najbardziej zachwycający wyczyn tej kultury," powiedział, gdy się uspokoił. „Ale tak, mogę cieszyć się ich osiągnięciami bardziej niż oni sami. Te uczucia są dla mnie wciąż nowe, ale dla nich są naturalne, jako że mają je wokół siebie przez całe życie. I dużo czasu minęło, od kiedy ostatni raz mogłem poczuć te przyjemności."

Z tymi słowy włożył sobie pełną łyżkę do ust. Rei rozważała przypomnienie mu o temperaturze. Ale mimo tego, co myśleli inni, pojęcie humoru nie było jej zupełnie obce.

„Wygląda na to, że wszystko ładnie się rozwija."

Choć usłyszenie tego głosu raczej nie zszokowało, to zaskoczyło Ritsuko. Postanawiając skorzystać z tej okazji na krótką przerwę, połączyła ostatnie trzy kable w panelu i wstała od jednostki kontrolnej, nad którą pracowała.

„No," zgodziła się, cofając się do przyjaciółki bez odwracania się do niej, grzebiąc nerwowo po kieszeniach fartucha laboratyjnego w poszukiwaniu paczki papierosów. „Zdalne sterowanie jest praktycznie skończone, a jak skończą montować ostatnie części, możemy zacząć pierwsze symulacje, zanim przeniesiemy go do kwatery głównej."

„Co im powiedziałaś?" zapytała Misato, wskazując skinieniem głowy techników, którzy byli zajęci na plecach kolosa.

„To, co zwykle: nic," wzruszyła ramionami Ritsuko. „Są przyzwyczajeni do robienia swojej roboty bez pytania. Nawet jeśli to dość wyraźnie nie jest konserwacja MAGI, do której zostali powołani."

„Więc... żadnych oznak, że Komandor może wyniuchać nasz projekcik tutaj?"

„Ikari?" wymamrotała Ritsuko, zapalając papierosa w ustach. Zaciągnęła się, a potem puściła churę dymu, nim ciągnęła. „Jak nie zaczniemy być za bardzo nieostrożni, to wątpię, czy zauważy. Lubi, żeby ludzie myśleli, że jest wszystkowiedzącym, zawsze obecnym cieniem. Profesjonalnym i spokojnym w każdej sytuacji. Ale prawda jest taka, że zrobił się o wiele za bardzo skupiony na swoich planach teraz, kiedy są tak bliskie spełnienia się. Jest... trzpiowaty..."

„Trzpiowaty? Komandor?" Misato wzdrygnęła się wyraźnie na obraz, który musiał wypłynąć jej na myśl.

„No, przynajmniej na swój sposób," mruknęła poważnie pani doktor. „Skoro mowa o Ikarim... nie rozmawiałam jeszcze z Shinjim."

To oznajmienie nie wydawało się bardzo zaskoczyć młodej pani major. Podczas gdy w ogóle nigdy nie była zbyt towarzyska, Ritsuko stała się chłodniejsza od wypadku z klonami Rei, przynajmniej w stosunku do dwojga świadków. Przeproszenie starej przyjaciółki ze studiów i tak było już dla blondynki ciężką walką. Shinji jednakże zawsze był – przynajmniej dla niej – ledwie dzieckiem. Kimś pod nią, nawet nie w negatywnym sensie, ale kimś, dla kogo ona, jako inteligentna dorosła, musiała być dobrym przykładem. Nawet jeśli nigdy by tak tego nie ujęła, czuła głęboki wstyd, że pokazała mu tak słabą, emocjonalną stronę siebie.

„Nie martw się," zapewniła ją jednakże Misato. „Rozumie to lepiej, niż ci się może wydawać."

„Hmm." Ritsuko była rozkojarzona przez kilka chwil, pozwalając wsiąknąć słowom Misato, gdy jej papieros się palił. Czy przyjaciółka próbowała ją po prostu podnieść na duchu? To w końcu leżało w jej naturze. Ale jako jego opiekunka Misato znała Shinjiego znacznie lepiej niż ona sama. Nie dochodząc do konkluzji, znów się odezwała.

„W każdym razie," zmieniła temat. „kod jest całkiem prosty, nie powinno być wielkiego problemu z przystosowaniem sterowania do czegoś bardziej wydajnego."

„Wolę nie pytać, skąd już znasz kod," wtrąciła Misato, na wpół narzekając.

Ritsuko pokazała tylko przyjaciółce porozumiewawczy uśmieszek. „Bardziej martwię się o składnik ludzki. Jesteś pewna, że Czwarte podoła?"

Misato potrząsnęła głową, prawdopodobnie bardziej po to, by rozproszyć własne wątpliwości niż by odpowiedzieć na pytanie. „Jest w końcu wyszkolonym pilotem, więc powinno być mu łatwiej przyzwyczaić się do lekko dostosowanego sterowania niż komuś, kto musiałby się go uczyć od zera." Westchnęła. „Tak, jest młody i nie ma wielkiego doświadczenia, ale Komandor dobrze zadbał o to, żeby Rei była niedostępna, a znalezienie nowego raczej nigdzie nas nie zaprowadzi. A Piątemu nie bardzo ufam."

Ritsuko zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. Jasne, że widziała Makoto węszącego znów w danych Piątego. „Więc wiesz...?"

Pani major skinęła głową. „Pewnie więcej, niż powinnam..."

„Hej, Ayanami!"

„No, czy to nie nasza Rei?" Asuka dołączyła się do powitania Shinjiego, co sprawiło, że dziewczyna, do której skierowane były te słowa, zatrzymała się, gdy wyszła przez drzwi.

„To niespodzianka spotkać mnie przy drzwiach do naszej przebieralni?" zapytała Rei, zaskoczona tonem głosu rudej.

Asuka westchnęła, szczypiąc ją w grzbiet nosa. „Humor, Rei, humor! To jest coś, nad czym naprawdę musimy popracować."

Rei postanowiła nie odpowiadać. Tak właściwie Asuka zauważyła, że wydawała się podłapać irytujący nawyk ignorowania jej paplaniny od Shinjiego, gdy szli razem korytarzami, kiwając bezmyślnie głową na znak zgody, niezależnie od tego, czy rzeczywiście się zgadzali. Można by to było uznać za krok do przodu w porównaniu z kompletnie obojętnym zachowaniem niebieskowłosej dziewczyny we wcześniejszym życiu, ale Asuce i tak chciało się stłuc Shinjiego na kwaśne jabłko za to, że jest takim złym przykładem. Brakowało teraz tylko, żeby Rei od czasu do czasu wtrącała „Tak, Asuka" (albo, co gorsza, „Tak, kochanie"!).

Shinjiego mogła przynajmniej przyłapać pytaniami w stylu „Będziesz za mnie robił wszystko w domu do końca miesiąca?" albo „Chcesz butelkę tabasco w swoim curry?", kiedy zauważała, że jej nie słucha. Ale w przeciwieństwie do niego, Rei jakoś udawało się słuchać, nawet kiedy nie słuchała, choć brzmiało to paradoksalnie.

„Więc co myślisz o Piątym?" Asuka przeszła wreszcie do prawdziwego celu przyjścia po Rei i, jak niemal się spodziewała, tym razem otrzymała odpowiedź bez chwili wahania.

„Jestem pewna, że będzie bardzo skutecznym pilotem." Asuka nie była w stanie odgadnąć, czy implikacja, że chciała znać jej opinię o nim na niwie prywatnej a nie zawodowej, Rei umknęła, czy po prostu postanowiła zignorować ten fakt.

„To prawda, że spędzałaś z nim czas?" zabrzmiał może zbyt naciskająco Shinji, ale Rei nie wydawała się zauważyć.

„Bywałam w jego towarzystwie przy paru okazjach, tak," przyznała bez wyrzutów sumienia. „Nie powinnam się integrować z innymi?"

„Och, to dobrze, nawet świetnie, że tak robisz," próbował szybko naprawić potencjalne fatalne nieporozumienie. Otwarcie jej i znalezienie jej przyjaciół było w końcu więcej niż mile widziane. „Ale on... może on nie... ch-chyba nie jest najlepszym towarzystwem, wiesz?"

„Jest niebezpieczny," dodała bez ogródek Asuka.

Ale ich ostrzeżenia nie wydawały się zbytnio poruszyć Rei, gdy zmierzyła oboje wzrokiem, jakby właśnie powiedzieli jej, że niebo jest niebieskie. „Wiem, że nie stanowi dla mnie żadnego zagrożenia," oznajmiła po prostu, gdy odwróciła się do wyjścia.

U kogokolwiek innego Asuka widziałaby w tym próbę ucieczki przed nieprzyjemną dyskusją, na wygranie której nie było szans. Ale u Rei dużo trudniej było zgadnąć, czy chodziło o to, czy Rei po prostu była Rei, powiedziawszy wszystko, co miała do powiedzenia.

„Martwimy się po prostu o ciebie, wiesz?"

Wydawało się to wziąć niebieskowłosą dziewczynę z zaskoczenia, gdy zatrzymała się zdumiona. „Dzię... dziękuję," powiedziała, nie odwracając się. „Ale nie trzeba. Mogę was zapewnić, że żadne niebezpieczeństwo nie zbliża się do mnie z jego strony."

Naprawdę dorosła do tego, by nienawidzić testów synchronizacyjnych. Podczas gdy niegdyś była w stanie odwodzić się od nudy, nawet czekała na nie z niecierpliwością jako na sposób, by podbudować sobie ego wysokimi wynikami, teraz były po prostu nudne. Oczywiście nie mogła im po prostu powiedzieć, że jej stopień synchronizacji w walce na pewno będzie wystarczająco wysoki, choć obecnie poważnie się nad tym zastanawiała. Ale niestety, nawet gdyby to zrobiła, wątpliwe było, że by jej uwierzyli i po prostu i tak zmusiliby ją do testów.

Jęcząc w duchu, Asuka z roztargnieniem zerknęła przez okienko komunikacyjne pokazujące wnętrze pluga Shinjiego, ale gdy akurat odwracała wzrok, coś w kącie oka przyciągnęło jej uwagę do ekranu. Najwyraźniej Shinji sam się w coś wpatrywał. Nie widziała, na co patrzy, ale nietrudno było odgadnąć.

Ten okropny Aniołek. Siedział sobie tam, szczerząc się spokojnie w plugu testowym Rei, prawdopodobnie bijąc wszystkie poprzednie wyniki, jak chciał. Pewnie nigdy by się nie zaprzyjaźniła z tym „kolesiem", nawet w innych okolicznościach. Ale Shinji nie był nią i w takim stanie, w jakim wtedy był, było zrozumiałe, że przyjmował każdy rodzaj uczucia, jaki mógł dostać. Nawet jeśli przychodziło w tak śmiesznych ilościach w postaci tego drania.

Shinji może i był ślepym głupcem, ale to Kaworu wiedział, że jeden z nich będzie musiał umrzeć. To on wiedział, że ta „przyjaźń" w każdym wypadku skończy się zranieniem jej późniejszego męża. I wiedziała, że w głębi duszy Shinji wciąż był tym samym ślepym głupcem.

Jeśli on tego nie widział, to do niej będzie musiało należeć zrobienie tego za niego.

Test synchronizacyjny skończył się wreszcie po kolejnej godzinie. Kaworu miał nadzieję, że Lilim nie są zbyt zdezorientowani wynikami, jakie otrzymali, uśmiechając się do siebie, gdy gramolił się z pluga testowego. Widział, jak Shinji i Drugie robią to samo i natychmiast idą do wyjścia, choć zauważył, że Sōryū posłała mu przez chwilę piorunujące spojrzenie. Podano jej już wyniki? Mówiło się, że jest bardzo ambitna na punkcie tych liczb.

Nie otrzyma odpowiedzi w najbliższym czasie. Podczas gdy jego koledzy piloci poszli pod prysznic, jego drogę zablokował wysportowany, brązowowłosy chłopak w wieku Shinjiego, odziany w ciemny plug-suit podobny do tego, który on miał na sobie.

„Tōji Suzuhara, jak sądzę," przywitał się Kaworu. „Czwarte Dziecko."

„Uch, taa. To tyś jest ten nowy, no nie?" odparł Suzuhara, wyciągając rękę. „Karo..."

„Kaworu Nagisa," poprawił przyjaźnie, ściskając wyciągniętą rękę w tym powszechnym zwyczaju.

„A, taa. Więc jak to jest być mięsem armatnim?"

„Mięsem...? Ach tak, słyszałem o twoim nieszczęśliwym... wypadku..."

„Taa..." Suzuhara zrobił krok w tył, obserwując go w nieco inny sposób. Kaworu zauważył tę minę u całkiem sporej rzeszy ludzi, ale nigdy się wiele nad tym nie zastanawiał. „Ej, wiesz... sposób, w jaki się ruszasz i gadasz... i to uśmiechanie się... nie jesteś..." Chłopak powoli zamachał ręką. „Znaczy się, nie żebym miał coś przeciwko... ale mimo wszystko..."

„Obawiam się, że nie wiem, co masz na myśli."

„Taa, jasne, nieważne," wybełkotał pospiesznie Suzuhara, idąc powoli tyłem do pluga. „Lepiej już pójdę. Chcą mnie jeszcze do tych super tajnych... e, hehe, tajnych rzeczy. Nie no, jak mają pięciu pilotów, to mogliby mieć pięć plugów testowych, no nie? Dużo by to wszystko przyspieszyło. No, pa..."

Czwarte szybko się wtedy odwróciło, mamrocząc coś o świeżym LCL-u w plugu. Kaworu uznał tę reakcję za bardzo interesującą. Może powinien to w końcu trochę zbadać. Ale na razie postanowił, że najlepiej będzie się udać pod prysznic.

Jednakże był trochę zaskoczony, znajdując patrzącą spod byka rudą pilnującą drzwi do łaźni. Najwyraźniej jednak nie zaprzątała sobie głowy braniem prysznica, tylko szybko się przebrała, jako że w jej włosach i na skórze wciąż było widać ślady LCL-u.

„A dokąd to się wybierasz?" splunęła pogardliwie.

„Udawałem się tylko pod prysznic, by oczyścić ciało z resztek LCL-u," oznajmił to, co oczywiste.

Ale ona potrząsnęła głową, a jej mokre włosy posłały w powietrze kilka kropel. „Shinji dopiero wszedł."

„Tak? No, nasze zapoznanie się było raczej krótkie..." skomentował Kaworu, gdy zrobił kolejny krok w stronę drzwi. Ale dziewczyna zatrzymała go raz jeszcze. Piorunujące spojrzenie dwóch błękitnych tęczówek nasiliło się, ale nie wywarło na nim zamierzonego efektu.

„Chyba ci mówiłam, żebyś się od niego trzymał z daleka."

„Przepraszam. Nie byłem świadom, że zbliżam się do niego bardziej, niż mi 'pozwolono'." Nie potraktował sugerowanej groźby zbyt poważnie. Jednak faktycznie go to zaciekawiło. „Ciekawe... ta paranoja, ta agresja... czy to się nazywa zazdrość?"

„C-co ty...?" Po raz pierwszy jej zdecydowanie osłabło, gdy podszedł bliżej, pozwalając jej się od niego odsuwać, póki nie zatrzymała jej ściana obok drzwi nie pozostawiająca ucieczki, gdy wkroczył do jej przestrzeni osobistej.

Zbliżając się tak bardzo, jak to możliwe, do jej twarzy bez dotykania, uczynił swój głos mroczniejszym. „Naprawdę tak się boisz, że stracisz go z mojej ręki?"

Oczy dziewczyny nie były już dłużej w stanie maskować strachu, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo próbowała czynić je hardymi. Spodziewana odpowiedź nadeszła szybciej, niż się spodziewał.

Kaworu wzdrygnął się, czując przeszywający ból, gdy pięść Asuki wbiła mu się w brzuch. Powrót jego uśmiechu zajął ledwie sekundę, podczas gdy ruda skorzystała z okazji, by uciec od jego bliskości.

„Skoro już musisz wiedzieć: Tak, boję się!" przyznała, wrzeszcząc. „Nie pozwolę, żeby był zraniony, ani przez ciebie, ani przez kogoś innego."

„Dlatego, że on zrobiłby to samo dla ciebie?" zastanawiał się Kaworu.

„Nie, dlatego, że on _robi_ to samo dla mnie!" odpowiedziała stanowczo Asuka, nie podając swojej wiary w wątpliwość.

„Doprawdy?" zakwestionował mimo to. „Taka zaborczość do niego nie pasuje. A może tylko ze mną nie chcesz się nim dzielić?"

„He," zaśmiała się kpiąco. „Mówisz, że jestem zaborcza, ale potem żądasz, żebym się z tobą nim 'dzieliła'?"

„Mój dobór słów może i nie był najszczęśliwszy, przyznaję. Ale wciąż je podtrzymuję. Ty się nie boisz, że 'ktoś' go zrani. Ty się boisz tylko mnie."

„Ja..." urwała, próbując ukryć cień niepewności w jej oczach, odwracając je. „Mam swoje powody."

„Ale ty mnie nawet nie znasz," ciągnął gorliwie, zapędzając ją teraz werbalnie w kozi róg. „A jednak osądzasz mnie po tym, co słyszałaś."

„Nie muszę wiedzieć więcej," powiedziała, odzyskując już ducha. „Jak będziesz dla niego miły, to go zranisz. Jak będziesz dla niego dupkiem, zranisz go tak samo. Mam gdzieś, jaki jesteś. Nie chcę cię poznać. Ostatnie, co byłoby mi potrzebne, to żebyś mnie też zranił."

Więc taki był jej motyw? „Wiesz, jak na kogoś, kto wydaje się wiedzieć, kim jestem, to było bardzo odważne stawić mi czoła w ten sposób. To naprawdę tylko odwaga przed tobą idzie, czy może znasz mnie lepiej, niż przyznajesz?"

Nie odpowiedziała. Posłała mu piorunujące spojrzenie, zaciskając zęby i pięści – gotowe uderzyć, gdy wciąż blokowała drogę, dysząc z wściekłości i frustracji. Kaworu uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wiedział, że trafił w czuły punkt.

Asuka stałaby tam pewnie całą wieczność, ale ręka na jej ramieniu sprawiła, że podskoczyła zaskoczona, nim twarz jej złagodniała, gdy spojrzała na oblicze za sobą. Uśmiech Kaworu jednakże złamał się nieco, gdy zauważył smutek i żal, które pojawiły się w oczach Shinjiego, gdy te były w nim utkwione.

„P... przepraszam..." Rozpoznanie głosu brązowowłosego nastolatka zajęło mu chwilę. Słowa były ledwie słyszalne i było oczywiste, że Shinji ciężko siłował się sam ze sobą, by je z siebie wydobyć. Jego usta ledwie się poruszały. „Jeśli masz coś do powiedzenia... ale jak nie, to ja nie... nie..."

„Nie zawracaj sobie głowy," przerwała mu ruda, demonstracyjnie ujmując jego rękę w swoje dłonie, gdy wciąż posyłała Kaworu piorunujące spojrzenie. „On po prostu lubi bawić się ludźmi, używając zwodniczych słów. Nie ma sensu słuchać kogoś, kto nie potrafi udowodnić swoich słów czynami."

Głowa Shinjiego opadła nieco, nim skinął głową. Asuka wzięła to za znak do wyjścia, ciągnąc go ze sobą. Para pospieszyła w milczeniu obok srebrnowłosego chłopaka, nie marnując na niego kolejnego spojrzenia, a w końcu nawet odgłosu ich kroków nie było już słychać.

Kaworu jednakże wciąż się nie poruszył.

Wiedziała, że wielu zazdrościło jej zostania nową szefową Projektu E, choćby tylko tymczasowo. Jako była asystentka swojej poprzedniczki była dobrze przyzwyczajona do pracy i obecnie była tą najbardziej nadającą się do tej roboty.

Ale Maya była dużo szczęśliwsza u boku dr Akagi.

Podczas gdy inni widzieli sławę i przywileje idące w parze z taką pozycją, tym bardziej kiedy dochodzi się do niej już w jej młodym wieku, ona widziała tylko ledwo możliwy do udźwignięcia ciężar odpowiedzialności na swoich barkach i niemożliwą ilość pracy, która sprawiała, że zastanawiała się, jak jej idolka dawała sobie z tym radę.

Podawanie Komandorowi raportów z ostatnich testów harmonicznych wydawało się w porównaniu z tym raczej łatwe, ale bycie z nim sam na sam w tym ciemnym, dziwnym i przerażającym biurze sprawiało, że żołądek się jej zaciskał.

„Acha," mruknął w końcu, co było jedyną odpowiedzią na najbardziej niezwykłe wyniki, jakie kiedykolwiek otrzymali.

'_O Boże, zawstydziłam go? Nie powinnam zawsze być taka naukowa!_' pędziły jej myśli, a ona obwiniała się, gdy próbowała schować się za notatnikiem. '_Ale on sam ma doktorat, no nie? Powinien zrozumieć. O Boże, co robić?_'

„Sz-szczerze mówiąc, nie mam wyjaśnienia dla tych wyników," próbowała go ułagodzić. „Może... może dr Akagi powinna na nie zerknąć."

Ciężko było powiedzieć, żeby to odniosło pożądany skutek. Podczas gdy wreszcie okazał jakieś emocje, mogłaby się obejść bez wściekłego piorunującego spojrzenia. „Dr Akagi?"

„Um... tak, sir, ostatnio jest nieobecna," wyjąkała nerwowo Maya. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciała, było wpakowanie swojej idolki w jeszcze większe kłopoty, nawet tylko przez przypadek. „Myślałam sobie, że po tym ostatnim wypadku, w którym ona... no... od kiedy... od kiedy wyznaczono mnie na to stanowisko..."

„Rzeczywiście nie jest już dla mnie ważna," przerwał jej. Młoda kobieta zadrżała na użycie przy tym przez niego „mnie" zamiast kolegialnego „nas".

Komandor znów po tym zamilkł i wpatrywał się w podłogę. Wydawał się być pogrążony w myślach i wkrótce Maya miała wrażenie, że zupełnie o niej zapomniał. Jej oczy skakały z jednego końca rozległego biura do drugiego, zerkając na abstrakcyjne symbole, które ozdabiały pomieszczenie, gdy czekała na znak od niego, czego od niej dalej oczekiwał. Po kilku minutach przenoszenia ciężaru z jednej stopy na drugą, zastanawiała się, czy jest już odprawiona, ale nie śmiała też tak po prostu wyjść.

Więc podskoczyła zaskoczona, gdy znów się odezwał, choć nie była pewna, czy mówi do niej, czy do siebie. „To teraz nieważne. Inne sprawy mają wyższy priorytet." Wreszcie znów podniósł na nią wzrok. „Możecie odejść."

Zawsze lubiła uczucie czystej wody oczyszczającej jej ciało i duszę, gdy obmywała jej skórę. Uwielbiała chodzić pływać w dużym basenie, jaki zapewniał NERV, ale miała też to uczucie pod prysznicami i w łaźniach kwatery głównej. Te ostatnie szczególnie pozwalały jej uspokoić umysł, rozproszyć myśli, jako że często odwiedzała je, kiedy nikogo innego nie było w pobliżu.

Tym razem jednakże spokój i cisza zostały nagle zakłócone przez zbliżające się kroki. Powoli otworzyła połowicznie oczy, ale nie czuła potrzeby odwrócenia się, by zwrócić się do nowoprzybyłego.

„Te łaźnie nie są koedukacyjne."

„Przepraszam. Czy moja obecność cię niepokoi?"

Rei nie odpowiedziała i po szybkim zerknięciu przez ramię znów tylko wpatrywała się w jego odbicie w wodzie. Wyraźnie wiedział, że nie będzie jej przeszkadzała jego obecność albo jego i jej nagość, inaczej by za nią tu nie przyszedł. Po zaczekaniu mimo to z szacunkiem chwilę na odpowiedź pozytywną, usiadł w końcu obok niej w ciepłej, płytkiej wodzie.

Zachował milczenie, a Rei nie naciskała, by wyjaśnił powód przyjścia do niej. Choć zauważyła, że coś go najwyraźniej kłopotało.

Oczywiście w końcu sam się odezwał. „Więc jest bardzo do niego podobna, jak sądzę?"

„Kto?"

„Drugie Dziecko. Interesująca osoba. Tak pełna strachu i bólu, że broni szczęścia, jakie jej pozostało, za wszelką cenę, nawet ryzykując przegapienie tego, czego szuka. Wtedy nie zostało mu w ogóle nic szczęścia. Ale nie zaskoczyłoby mnie, gdyby rzeczywiście zrobił to samo, co ona."

„Nie rozumiem..."

„Delikatne serce, takie jak jego," ciągnął, nie odnosząc się raczej do kwestii jej dezorientacji. „I twoje również," skomentował, zerkając na nią z krótkotrwałym nawrotem swojego typowego uśmiechu. Ale jego mina szybko znów przybrała zamyślony wyraz. „Wszyscy Lilim tacy są? Myślałem, że ich rozumiem. Wiedziałem, że zawsze czują ból. Że wszyscy są samotni. Zamykają się na siebie nawzajem tak, żeby nie zostać zranionymi, ale przy tym zamykają się także na tych, którzy mogliby pomóc im złagodzić ból. Ale myślałem, że on, intensywność jego cierpienia, jest szczególnym przypadkiem. Teraz zastanawiam się, czy inni, zamiast zapominać o swoim bólu, po prostu wiedzą lepiej, jak go ukrywać."

„Ja nie..." próbowała zaprzeczyć, ale natychmiast jej przerwano.

„Nie, ale jesteś bardzo do nich podobna. Czy to z powodu twojego pochodzenia, czy dlatego, że żyjesz między nimi tak długo, nawet ja nie potrafię stwierdzić."

„Może nie jest to charakterystyczne tylko dla nich, ale dla wszystkich żywych istot." Zwęziła oczy. „Jak inaczej wytłumaczysz to, że jesteś tu ze mną, zamiast być z nim?"

Najpierw był niecodziennie cicho, potwierdzając, że odbiła piłeczkę. „Stawię mu czoła, gdy nadejdzie czas."

„A dlaczego nie teraz? Jaki masz powód do czekania?"

Znów przemyślenie jej słów zajęło mu trochę czasu i jego mina stała się poważna, przyprawiając ją niemal o wrażenie, że nagle zastąpiła go zupełnie inna osoba. Może i był ekspertem w odczytywaniu myśli i emocji innych osób, ale – tak jak tak wielu ludzi – nie był tak wnikliwy, kiedy chodziło o jego własne.

„Może masz rację," przyznał w końcu. „Ten... strach... to może być potężniejsze uczucie, niż myślałem. Ale nie będę w stanie dużo dłużej się powstrzymywać."

Nie było trudno odgadnąć znaczenie jego słów. „Więc wkrótce zadziałasz..."

„Tak..."

„Jesteś świadom, że nie mogę pozwolić, by ci się udało?"

„Niczego innego bym się nie spodziewał..."

Były to ostatnie słowa, jakie wymówili, gdy siedzieli tam w milczeniu. Ciężko było powiedzieć, ile czasu minęło, jako że jedynymi dźwiękami były krople i chlupot wody powodowany ich nieznacznymi ruchami. Ale czy były to trzy minuty czy trzy godziny, kiedy światła także zgaszono, żadnego z nich nie obchodziło.

W końcu jednak Rei wstała z ochładzającego się basenu. Po raz ostatni spojrzała na niego, niemal jakby po to, by ustalić, że rzeczywiście jeszcze tam był. Jej spojrzeniu odpowiedział uśmiech, który nie wydawał się tak pewny siebie jak zwykle, ale jednak uśmiech.

Nie mówiąc nic ponad to jako pożegnanie, Rei wyszła z łaźni, zabierając ubranie i zakładając je, nim poszła, nie zawracając sobie głowy uprzednim wysuszeniem się.

„To się wydaje okropnie znajome," mruknął Kōzō, gdy uniósł ręce. Rozbawienie w jego głosie wydawałoby się nie na miejscu w tej sytuacji, ale miał wątpliwości, że mężczyzna za jego plecami rzeczywiście miał zamiar go skrzywdzić. Pewnie już byłby martwy, gdyby o to chodziło.

„Wybaczy pan, zwykle nie jestem człowiekiem powtórek," przeprosił intruz, wyrażając swój uśmieszek słowami. „To znaczy, chyba że chodzi o kobietę. I to nie moja wina, że wasze straże ciągle nie są w stanie odpowiednio reagować na niespodzianki. Chyba ten ostatni raz nie dał im odpowiedniej nauczki."

„Muszę przyznać, że ja też nie spodziewałem się pana znowu zobaczyć, panie Kaji," powiedział Fuyutsuki, odwracając się, nie czekając na pozwolenie.

„Szczerze mówiąc, ja też nie," wzruszył ramionami Ryōji, wciąż krzywo się uśmiechając. Trzymał wyciągnięty pistolet krótką chwilę dłużej, nim go zabezpieczył i umieścił z powrotem w futerale pod garniturem.

„Co mogę zatem dla pana zrobić? Rozumiem, że pana czas jako chłopiec na posyłki SEELE też się skończył, a to nie jest styl rządu."

„Nie, pewnie nie," zgodził się Kaji. „Ale, jak może pan pamięta, chcę znaleźć prawdę dla siebie. No, może dla siebie i dla garstki innych – to znaczy garstki, jeśli mówimy o garści, jaka mieści się w ręce Boga."

Siwa brew uniosła się. „Naprawdę? Miałem wrażenie, że uznał pan, że pańskie poszukiwanie prawdy dobiegło końca i przekazał pan je dalej."

„Też tak myślałem przez jakiś czas," przyznał Kaji wzruszając ramionami. „Ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że zostało jeszcze parę tajemnic, które są dość interesujące, żeby podjąć niezbędne środki ostrożności, żeby pozwolić mi je odkryć."

„W końcu pan zobaczy, że w pana życiu zawsze będą tajemnice warte badania. Ale czy mogę zgadnąć, że ma pan na myśli niezwykłe podróże Drugiego i Trzeciego Dziecka?"

Raz jeden uśmiech na zarośniętej twarzy zniknął. „Wiecie o nich?"

Fuyutsuki skinął głową, potwierdzając konkluzję mężczyzny. „Do tej pory to głównie teoria oparta na poszlakach, której wciąż potrzeba ostatecznego dowodu, ale to wystarczy, żeby Ikari był raczej poddenerwowany ich wiedzą. Nie wiem, co on wobec nich planuje, gdyż będą, a przynajmniej Shinji będzie najprawdopodobniej ciągle potrzebny nawet po zniszczeniu Siedemnastego Anioła, ale chyba nie będzie dużo dłużej patrzył, jak zakłócają jego poprzedni scenariusz."

„Jak na kogoś, kto zawsze stał za nim murem, nie brzmi pan raczej za bardzo, jakby się pan z nim zgadzał."

„Jak na kogoś, kto nas tak długo obserwował, bardzo mało pan o mnie wie," zripostował Fuyutsuki. „Nie zgadzałem się i nie zgadzam z wieloma jego decyzjami. Ale nie mogę robić wiele więcej niż być głosem jego sumienia. Chociaż przyznaję, czasem myślę, że powinienem być głośniejszy."

Wziął oddech, czując swój wiek, gdy się poprawiał. „Jestem tu w imieniu Yui Ikari, nie Gendō. Kiedy wyjaśnili mi swoje plany pracy przeciwko tym z SEELE, których miałem już oskarżyć, nie wahałem się długo. Ale nie mogąc sobie poradzić z poświęceniem żony, Gendō je zmienił. Nie chciał już zapobiec Trzeciemu Uderzeniu, teraz celuje w swoją własną wersję, która znowu połączy go z Yui i stworzył katalizator, który da mu nad nim kontrolę."

„Rei?" odgadł poprawnie Kaji. „No to dlaczego ciągle mu pan pomaga?"

„Już nie wierzę, że jest sposób, żeby temu zapobiec. I chociaż może się to wydawać bardzo trudne do uwierzenia, jego wersja byłaby mniejszym złem."

„Wydaje się pan tego dość pewien."

Kōzō skinął głową. „Pierwotny plan zawierał śmierć Lilith i Adama, gdy już inne Anioły zostaną pokonane, tak żeby nie mogli zostać użyci do rozpoczęcia Dopełnienia. Ale przy EVA-ch pod jego rozkazami i Adamie dosłownie pod jego ręką to nie wchodzi w grę."

„Jest ciągle możliwość wyeliminowania staruchów, zanim uderzą."

Fuyutsuki zmarszczył brwi na brak rozsądku agenta. „Powinien pan wiedzieć, że SEELE jest zbyt potężne, żeby tak łatwo je wyeliminować."

Ale Kaji tylko potrząsnął głową. „Nikt nie jest dość potężny, żeby stawić czoła całej ludzkości."

Starzec nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Ten naiwny pomysł na pewno przypominał mu kogoś innego. „Jak pan poinformuje ludzkość? Dowody do nich prowadzące mogą istnieć, ale są trudne do zinterpretowania i jeszcze trudniejsze do uchronienia przed ich obaleniem. Byłem kiedyś tak samo niemądry, żeby tak myśleć. Ale gdybym nie dostał propozycji pracy tutaj, kiedy przedstawiłem Ikariemu to, co zebrałem, byłbym martwy na długo przed tym, jak mógłbym to opublikować."

„O, to wiem. Właściwie to mała pogawędka z panem Yamakim jest w ogóle powodem, dla którego przyszedłem pana odwiedzić." Kaji podrapał się po brodzie. „Chcę tylko wiedzieć: Ma pan jeszcze dokumenty?"

„Wie pan, że nie ma pan szans na przekazanie ich ludziom," przypomniał raz jeszcze Kōzō.

Ale były szpieg wyszczerzył się tylko. „Ja się będę o to martwił. Więc ma pan je czy nie?"

Fuyutsuki niechętnie potrząsnął głową. „Obawiam się, że większość zniszczono, kiedy dołączyłem do GEHIRN-u," powiedział. Rozczarowanie było wypisane na całej twarzy rozmówcy i nie mógł go za to winić. Lata pracy prowadzące do tak nagłego końca, szlachetne poszukiwania na nic.

Jednakże on nie mógł nic zrobić, żeby pomóc...

Czyżby?

„Ale to nie znaczy, że nie ma innych." Kōzō z westchnieniem zamknął oczy. „Niech pan szuka dysku w koszu na śmieci na stacji Nagao Toge jutro po dzięwiętnastej."

Jego uśmiech był poważny, gdy stał w milczeniu na trapie do klatki EVA. Żałował, że musi to robić, ale ona miała rację. Nie mógł już dłużej czekać. Choć wiedział, że tego, czego szukał, tam nie będzie, chętnie wpadnie w pułapkę, w którą wysłało go SEELE jako swojego pionka. Wolałby inną okazję, żeby załatwić pewne sprawy z Shinjim, ale najwyraźniej nie było mu to dane. To będzie jego jedyna szansa.

A zatem Kaworu podniósł wzrok na olbrzymie narzędzie, którego raz jeszcze zmuszony był użyć. „Pójdź, alter ego Adama, sługo Lilim."

Ale gdy się odwrócił, poczuł, że jego rozkaz nie został przyjęty do wiadomości. Nawet nie usłyszany.

„Ani trochę tak chętna, jak można by się było spodziewać..." domyślił się bez śladu rozczarowania. Jego uśmiech nie złamał się, gdy przypatrywał się przez ramię Unitowi-01. „Na pewno ciekawie by było zobaczyć odwrócone role. Ale obawiam się, że nie będę miał szansy, żeby do mnie dołączyła. Więc stanie się tak, jak było przeznaczone."

Z tymi słowy Ostatni Posłaniec odwrócił się do czerwonego potwora, a jego stopy uniosły się z ziemi, gdy wyzwolił swą prawdziwą moc i przemówił dudniącym głosem prosto w serce znajomej bestii.

„Zatem, Potomstwo Adama, ucisz głos duszy Lilim w sobie i pójdź za mną, jak było przeznaczone!"

I bestia przebudziła się.

„EVA Unit-02 właśnie został uruchomiony!" wrzasnął Hyūga ponad alarmami, które natychmiast zawyły wywołane nieupoważnioną aktywnością w klatkach.

„Co do licha?" Sytuacja wzięła Misato z zaskoczenia, tak jak resztę obecnej załogi w Centrum Dowodzenia. Planowali sami dorwać Anioła, nic jej nie mówiąc? „Asuka?"

Modliła się, żeby na jej pytanie o pilotkę udzielono odpowiedzi przeczącej. Gdyby dorwali i zabili „niewinnego chłopca i kolegę pilota", wpakowaliby się w poważne kłopoty. Nawet gdyby później udowodniono, że był Aniołem, jak mieli wyjaśnić, że wiedzieli?

Jednakże sposób, w jaki Maya potrząsnęła głową, pogrzebał wszelkie nadzieje na ulgę. „Nie mogę sprawdzić. Nie mamy sygnałów z pluga!"

'_Nie może sprawdzić?_' zastanowiła się pani major. '_To znaczy, że Piąte...?_'

Dostała odpowiedź chwilę później. „Pole AT wykryte w Central Dogma!"

„Unit-02?" musiała zapytać, choć była pewna, co zaraz usłyszy.

„Nie. Wzór niebieski. Bez wątpienia to Anioł!"

Źródło niebieskiego wzoru przemieszczało się dalej, używszy już potężnego potwora, by oczyścić sobie drogę do głównego szybu, który zaprowadzi go do celu. Tabris opadał powoli na swym polu AT, chroniony potężnymi rękami Unitu-02. Nie miał powodu do pośpiechu. Tak naprawdę wciąż czekał z głową uniesioną, by zobaczyć, kiedy wreszcie zareagują.

Na górze, wysoko nad nim dostrzegł wreszcie mały fioletowy kształt EVA-01 wchodzącej do szybu.

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się z ulgą. „Spóźniłeś się, Shinji."

„Nie, jest na czas!"

Przez chwilę, wydawałoby się, wieczny uśmiech został zastąpiony przez zaskoczoną minę, gdy nagle poczuł obecność, której nie powinno tam być. Ale było już za późno. Ręce EVA-02, które do tej pory go osłaniały, zacisnęły się wokół jego ciała.

„Piekielnie godne podziwu, muszę przyznać. Twoja więź musi być bardzo silna, żeby była w stanie cię przede mną ukryć. Że nie wspomnę o byciu mocniejszą od mojej."

„Zwykle nie mam nic przeciwko komplementom, ale swoich możesz se oszczędzić!" huknął emocjonalny głos Drugiego Dziecka. „Chyba że chciałbyś to powiedzieć jako swoje ostatnie słowa."

„Ostatnie słowa?" powtórzył spokojnie. „Nie, to by było za szybko. I chciałbym najpierw pomówić z nim."

„Ostrzegałam cię! Nie pozwolę ci znowu mu to zrobić!" krzyknęła Asuka i poczuł, jak olbrzymie dłonie zaciskają się ciaśniej wokół niego.

„Obawiam się, że nie mogę jeszcze na to pozwolić. Gdyby nie moja głupota i pozwolenie sobie na nieuważność, nawet byś nie zaszła tak daleko."

„No, trudno! Chyba nie masz już w tym dużego wyboru!"

Uśmiechnął się tylko, gdy zamknął oczy. „Wybrał bardzo dobrze, jak widzę," powiedział cicho, mrucząc bardziej do siebie niż do niej. „Lojalną towarzyszkę, nawet w ciężkich chwilach, choć jest to poświęcenie, które niewiele może przynieść, a tyle zabrać. Tak jak on. Te więzi, które najtrudniej jest zawiązać, najtrudniej jest zerwać. A gdy dwojgu delikatnych serc uda się zjednoczyć, nie będą one już ze szkła, lecz z diamentu."

„Co... co ty wygadujesz?"

„Shinji będzie tu lada chwila. A ponieważ skutecznie udało ci się zakłócić moje plany, będziemy musieli trochę wszystko przyspieszyć. Żegnam, pani Ikari."

„Hej! C...?"

Nim skończyła pytanie, zmieniło się ono w przeszywający wrzask, gdy między dłońmi a rękami EVA Unitu pojawiło się pole AT, oddzielając je precyzyjnym cięciem.

Bezwładne już palce uwolniły jego ciało, gdy masywne dłonie spadły w otchłań. Nim Drugie mogło zareagować, odwrócił moc, którą wykorzystywał do zredukowania szybkości ich spadania, by przyspieszyć teraz kolosa, posyłając go rozbijającego się o pozostałe blokady, gdy on leciał za nim.

Shinjiemu ani trochę nie podobało się to, co zobaczył. Wykorzystując Unit-02 jako rozbijający taran, Kaworu nagle przyspieszył i choć doświadczony pilot opadał swobodnie szybem, nie było mowy o dogonieniu ich na czas. Mimo szybkości, z jaką grawitacja ciągnęła EVA'ę w dół, wylądowanie na czworakach na dnie, wydawałoby się, niekończącej się jamy zajęło mu wiele długich, dręczących chwil. Ciężkie uderzenie zatrzęsło nim do kości i kolejną chwilę zajęło mu ponownie nabranie orientacji w tym dziwacznym podziemnym świecie, który naśladował zdeformowaną Antarktydę ze swoim zaróżowionym niebem i stalagmitami lodu. Oczy Shinjiego wkrótce spoczęły na czerwonym Evangelionie, leżącym rozciągniętym na zamarzniętej ziemi.

„Asuka!" wrzasnął. „Nic ci nie jest?!"

„Nic. Mia-miałam tylko twarde... _parę_ twardych lądowań," nadeszła wyjęczana odpowiedź. „Nie marnuj czasu, idź po niego!"

Skinął głową do okienka komunikacyjnego, obracając swoją EVA'ę, gdy głos Asuki zabrzmiał raz jeszcze. „A, Shinji?"

„Hm?"

„Przepraszam."

Nie odpowiedział. Nie było potrzeby. Zamykając oczy, wziął głęboki oddech, a potem pobiegł za małą unoszącą się postacią w oddali zbliżającą się do „Wrót Niebios". Jednakże niezależnie od tego jak szybko przedzierał się po śliskiej podłodze, był zbyt wolny. Brama otworzyła się, odsłaniając olbrzymią białą istotę ukrzyżowaną na środku rozległego jeziora LCL-u. Dopiero gdy mniejszy Anioł wzleciał do Lilith, Shinjiemu udało się go dogonić.

„KAWORU!"

„Czekałem na tę chwilę. I obawiałem się jej. Ale..." Anioł odwrócił się, uśmiechając się do niego słabo. „Cieszę się, że w końcu raz jeszcze cię spotkałem, Shinji Ikari."

Po tych słowach ręka Unitu-01 zacisnęła się wokół szarowłosego chłopaka. A ten zamknął z wyczekiwaniem oczy.

Załoga zamilkła, gdy czekali, aż zobaczą, czy znaki życia Anioła zanikną, czy też Unit-01 poniesie ten sam los, co Model Produkcji Niemieckiej. Nawet taki człowiek jak sam Gendō nie mógł zaprzeczyć pewnej dozie poddenerwowania, choć był obdarzony zdolnością zachowywania spokoju nawet w sytuacjach stresowych. Ten Anioł był o wiele za blisko.

Przy całej swojej sile i przebiegłości żadnemu przedtem nie udało się dotrzeć do Wrót Niebios, a ten właśnie przeszedł. Może jednak nie docenił tego „chłopca" i starców, którzy go wysłali.

Ale zanim ktoś mógł się dowiedzieć, ziemia zaczęła drżeć od ogromnego wstrząsu. Obrazy holograficzne wybuchnęły zakłócone.

„Wykryto najsilniejsze pole AT w historii!" krzyknął jeden z techników.

„Światło, magnetyzm, punkty podatomowe! Wszystko wyłącza!" wrzasnął inny. „Niczego nie możemy monitorować!"

„Czekał na to, aż będzie mógł złapać ze sobą Unit-01?" rozmyślał obok Fuyutsuki, za cicho by usłyszała go załoga mostka.

„Po co? Żadne z nich nie jest tym, czego naprawdę poszukiwał." odparł Gendō, czując implant w prawej ręce przez białą rękawiczkę. „Chyba że... jest raczej zainteresowany pilotem."

„Żeby z nim walczyć?" zapytał stary profesor. „Czy żeby mu pomóc?"

Gendō nie miał dla niego odpowiedzi. I nie dano mu czasu, żeby jej szukał.

„Drugie pole AT!"

„Inne pole AT tak silne jak pierwsze otoczyło Terminal Dogma!"

„Naciera na drugie pole AT!"

„Niemożliwe! Następny Anioł?"

„Nie wiem! Nie mogę potwierdzić – po... po prostu zniknął!"

„Zniknął? Anioł?!"

Teraz Gendō pozwolił sobie na uśmieszek ulgi pod złączonymi dłońmi. W przeciwieństwie do swoich poruszonych podwładnych niżej miał bardzo dobre pojęcie o tym, kim był ten „inny Anioł". I nie był to oczywiście nikt, kogo musiałby się obawiać, wręcz przeciwnie.

Fuyutsuki doszedł najwyraźniej do tej samej konkluzji. „To ona, prawda?"

„Tak. Nasze zwycięstwo jest praktycznie zapewnione."

Wydawało się to niemal nierealne. Ostatnia przeszkoda na jego drodze miała zostać usunięta. Po tych wszystkich latach dzień, w którym jego nadzieje się spełnią, wreszcie był blisko.

„Niech Wydział Drugi będzie w pogotowiu do zadania, o którym mówiliśmy," zaskoczył swojego Podkomandora.

„Ikari!" ostrzegł Fuyutsuki. „Nie sądzisz, że to będzie niemądre? To za wcześnie z SEELE w drodze."

„Nieważne, jak szybko oni wykonają ruch. Gdy już nie będzie Siedemnastego Anioła, ja będę mógł wykonać go szybciej. Nie będę ich już potrzebował."

„To po co zawracać sobie głowę?"

„Bo nie mogę teraz ryzykować, że ktoś mi wbije nóż w plecy."

„A nie chodzi raczej o to," odezwał się porozumiewawczo starzec. „że po prostu jesteś ciekawy?"

„Nie mogę..."

Shinji chciał przejść przez to bez wahania, zabić go bez namysłu, żeby tylko z tym skończyć. I tak by się potem znienawidził, ale uniknąłby ponownego przeżywania tych długich dręczących chwil, w których był zmuszony podjąć tak straszną decyzję. Ale w chwili, gdy zacisnął olbrzymią pięść wokół ciała Anioła, jego serce raz jeszcze wzięło górę nad wolą. „Po prostu nie mogę tego zrobić, Kaworu..."

„Jak ci już kiedyś powiedziałem, nie obchodzi mnie, czy tu zginę. Życie i śmierć są dla mnie tak nieistotne jak czas i przestrzeń..."

„Czas...?" powtórzył cicho Shinji. '_"Raz jeszcze cię spotkałem...". „Jak ci już kiedyś powiedziałem..."_' Jego umysł zarejestrował te słowa, ale dopiero teraz uspokoił się na tyle, by móc je zrozumieć. „T-ty? To ty za tym _stałeś_, no nie? To ty nas wysłałeś z powrotem!"

„Nie mogę temu ani zaprzeczyć ani tego potwierdzić. Ale mogę powiedzieć, że byliście obserwowani, wasze obawy i żale i pożałowano was. Gdy nadszedł czas, że wypowiedzieliście życzenie, zostało ono spełnione..."

„Życzenie?" zapytał z niedowierzaniem Shinji. „Mówisz, że sobie tego życzyłem? Mówisz, że chciałem zostawić moje- moje dziecko?"

„Zaprawdę chciałeś – lecz nie chciałeś. Nie pamiętasz dnia, nim powróciłeś do tego czasu?"

„Co...?" mruknął, łatwo przypominając sobie ostatni raz, gdy widział swoją dziewczynkę.

/

Asuka stała w drzwiach pokoju Aki, gdzie znajdował ją już niezliczoną ilość razy. Cicho obejmując ją od tyłu, położył jej brodę na ramieniu, podążając za jej spojrzeniem do śpiącej postaci ich córki.

„Nie powinniśmy jej przebrać w koszulę nocną?" wyszeptał, uśmiechając się na widok Aki leżącej w połowie pod kołdrą, spod której wystawała lewa nóżka i miała jeszcze na sobie spodnie i koszulkę.

Asuka potrząsnęła jednak głową. „Zasnęła tak na werandzie. Cieszę się, że zaniosłam ją do łóżeczka, nie budząc jej. Nie chciałam ryzykować."

Przy każdej innej okazji zaśmiałby się. W końcu wiedział z pierwszej ręki, jaka była jego mała łobuziara, kiedy ją zmuszano do ponownej pobudki. Albo byłaby naburmuszona albo znowu tak się ożywiła, że położenie jej z powrotem do snu zajęłoby całe godziny.

Ale pełna smutku mina Asuki i pozbawiony emocji głos zapobiegły jego naturalnej reakcji. „Coś nie tak?" wypytywał delikatnie.

„O co ci chodzi?" zapytała niewinnie. Na tyle niewinnie, że było oczywiste, że przeczyła prawdzie.

„Coś wydaje ci się ostatnio chodzić po głowie," wciąż wyrażał swoje troski. „Patrzysz tak na nią dość często."

„'Tak' patrzę?" sprzeczała się Asuka. „Zawsze patrzę na swoje dziecko."

„Nie, nie w taki sposób. Jak ona z tobą jest, zachowujesz się jak zawsze, żeby nie zauważyła, ale gdy się tylko odwraca, coś wydaje ci się nie dawać spokoju."

Ciało zwisło jej nieco, gdy westchnęła, poddając się wreszcie. „Po prostu... od naszej ostatniej wycieczki... od kiedy ona ciągle pyta... zaczęłam się zastanawiać, jaka ona naprawdę jest samotna, a nawet nie wie..."

Shinji niemal żałował, że zapytał. „No... ch-chyba nie możemy zrobić dużo więcej, niż być przy niej tak bardzo, jak możemy."

„Tak, ale... czy życie tylko z nami dwoje to najgorszy sposób, żeby dorastać, czy może nigdy nie będzie jej brakować interakcji z innymi, kiedy nigdy się nie dowie, _czego_ jej brakuje?" Potrząsnęła głową. „Ostatnio ciągle się zastanawiam, jakie byłoby jej życie, gdybyśmy nie byli jedynymi ludźmi na ziemi. Ma już prawie cztery lata. Byłaby już w przedszkolu, poznawała innych ludzi, miałaby... przyjaciół..."

Czuł, jak serce mu się skręca, gdy zobaczył, jak ona się krzywi. Nie tylko dlatego, że te myśli ją wyraźnie bolały, ale także dlatego, że czuł, iż ona ma rację. Sam się nad tym zastanawiał, od kiedy Aki zaczęła pytać o innych. O przyjaciół. Mogli robić, co w ich mocy jako rodzice, ale czy to wystarczyło, żeby nadal była szczęśliwa?

„Szczerze mówiąc, ch... chciałabym po prostu zrobić coś, żeby pozwolić jej na normalne życie. Życie, w którym mogłaby dorastać jak normalna dziewczynka."

„No..." mruknął Shinji, zerkając na śpiące, nieświadome dziecko. „Ja też..."

/

„Więc to tak?!" wrzasnął Shinji. „Przez głupie życzenie? Zabrałeś nam Aki, bo chcieliśmy lepszego życia dla _niej_?"

„Szczerze mi przykro. Ale na pewno zgodzisz się ze mną, że sprowadzenie jej z wami do tego czasu byłoby przeciwdziałaniem waszemu celowi tutaj."

„C-co? Ale to nie ma sensu!"

„Nie?" zdumiał się Kaworu, widocznie zaskoczony tą konkluzją. „Chcieliście możliwości stworzenia lepszej przyszłości dla waszego potomstwa. By dać wam tę szansę, zostaliście cofnięci do punktu, z którego mogliście wypełnić wasze zamiary."

„Ale nie potrafiliśmy! Nic nie mogliśmy zmienić! Tōji i tak został ranny. Asuka i tak była torturowana. Rei i tak umarła. A teraz ja mam cię znowu zabić!" Shinji zdławił wściekłe łkanie. „I żadna z tych rzeczy nie może mi wrócić córki!"

„Ale rany twojego przyjaciela nie były tak poważne, jak mogły być. Twoja małżonka nie zamknęła przed wszystkimi serca, w tym przed samą sobą. I podczas gdy ciało Ayanami się zmieniło, jej dusza i uczucia nie, bo jej przyjaciele też się od niej nie odwrócili." Kaworu zamknął na chwilę oczy po tym, jak wyłożył swoje rozumowanie, a jego uśmiech wyblakł nieco. „Rozumiem ból, jakiego przysporzyła ci utrata dziecka i przepraszam za to. Rozumiem nienawiść, jaką do mnie teraz za to czujesz i nie winię cię za to. Może to ci pomoże w tym wyborze. Chociaż chciałbym, żebyśmy się nie rozstawali w takich stosunkach. Zaufaj mi, Shinji. Pewnego dnia znów odnajdziesz szczęście, dopóki podążasz tą ścieżką."

„Ale to nigdy nie będzie już ona!" obalił tę teorię z niedowierzaniem Shinji. Rozumiał, że dla kogoś takiego jak Kaworu szczęście brało się w ogóle z posiadania rodziny. Ale chodziło tu o tak znacznie więcej. „Jak ode mnie oczekujesz, żebym był bez niej szczęśliwy?"

„Nie obawiaj się. Nie jesteś sam," raz jeszcze zapewnił go jednakże Anioł. „A teraz nie wahaj się dużo dłużej. Może i jestem Aniołem Wolnej Woli, ale to jest moja propozycja, nie moja moc. Moja wolność wyboru jest tak ograniczona jak u moich braci, niezdolna oprzeć się zewowi. Prawdziwą wolność możesz zapewnić mi tylko ty, przyjacielu."

„Ale..." Słowa utkwiły Shinjiemu w gardle. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać drżenia wywołanego znajomością tej sytuacji. „N... nie chcę tego znowu robić. Nie możesz go zignorować? Zewu? Przydałaby mi... nam się twoja pomoc! Kaworu, proszę..."

Ale Anioł tylko kontynuował używanie swojego kojącego głosu. „Nie potrzebujecie mnie do osiągnięcia waszego celu," rozproszył próby wyperswadowania mu czego innego przez Shinjiego i podniósł wzrok. „Macie już więcej sprzymierzeńców, niż myślicie."

Rei odwzajemniła spojrzenie chłopaka zamkniętego w uścisku Unitu-01. Ze swojego miejsca nie była w stanie usłyszeć ich wymiany słów, ale widziała zadowolony uśmiech, jaki jej posyłał. Na pewno wiedział, że to ona przerwała jego pole AT, czyniąc go wrażliwym. Wiedział, że ona nie może pozwolić, żeby mu się udało. Wiedział...

Czy to z tego powodu... się uśmiechał...?

„To przeznaczone jest się stać albo w ten sposób, albo w drugi. A ty, Shinji, przeszedłeś tak długą drogę od nieśmiałego chłopaka, jakiego niegdyś znałem. Odnalazłeś siebie. Znalazłeś swój powód, żeby istnieć. Nie powinieneś z tego dla mnie rezygnować," zachęcał go raz jeszcze Kaworu. „Nie chcesz ich znowu zobaczyć?"

„Co masz...?" Ale Shinji urwał. Wiedział, co miał przez to na myśli. Jeśli teraz tego nie zrobi, Kaworu będzie się musiał połączyć z Lilith, rozpoczynając Trzecie Uderzenie. I tym razem nie byłoby dla nich żadnej nadziei na przeżycie. Już nigdy by nikogo nie zobaczył...

„Acha... ciągle nie zdajesz sobie sprawy..." Anioł uśmiechnął się. „Ale to nieważne. W końcu zrozumiesz. Nieoczekiwana radość jest jeszcze większa niż taka, którą się przewiduje," rozmyślał Kaworu, a Shinjiemu wydawało się, że jego czerwone oczy patrzą przez niego na wylot, jakby między nimi nie było Evangeliona. „Więc Shinji, podejmij decyzję. Żyj dalej. Dalej chroń tych, których kochasz."

Głowa Shinjiego opadła. Chciał zaprotestować, kłócić się, że nie będzie w stanie wypełnić obu tych życzeń, jeśli musiał to zrobić.

Ale w końcu musiał przyznać, że Kaworu ma rację.

„Przepraszam..."

„Nie przepraszaj..."

Shinji zamknął oczy. Tylko lekkie pociągnięcie za uchwyt. I nawet bez patrzenia wiedział, że to koniec.

Siedemnasty Anioł był martwy.

Asuka zaklęła pod nosem, krocząc tam i z powrotem, gdy winda szybowała w górę. Po raz kolejny nie udało jej się zdjąć tego okropnego ciężaru z barków Shinjiego i nie była też w stanie być tam, by go wspierać. Nie wspominając o tym, że nie udało jej się skopać tyłka kolejnemu Aniołowi.

Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że jej EVA zostanie szybko naprawiona. Miała pewne rachunki do wyrównania za bardzo niedługo i ona i jej Unit-02 musieli być do tego w szczytowej formie. Walka i bez tego będzie dość ciężka – i nie było mowy, żeby przegrała. Nie znowu.

Drzwi windy wreszcie się otworzyły i Asuka ruszyła do wyjścia – ale natychmiast zatrzymała się zaskoczona, gdy odkryła, że ma zablokowaną drogę.

„Pilotka Sōryū?"

Entry plug został już wyjęty, ale Shinji wciąż nie ruszył się, by wstać z siedzenia. Jakoś po prostu nie mógł się ruszyć. Ledwo pamiętał wyciąganie EVA'y z Terminal Dogma.

Wszystkie pozostałe Anioły – były wielkimi potworami niszczącymi wszystko i wszystkich na swojej drodze. Były takie nie na miejscu, takie nierealne, że łatwo było nie traktować ich jak istot żywych. Łatwo je było zabijać bez poczucia winy.

Ale Kaworu taki nie był. Był taki... ludzki.

Niemądrze z jego strony było myśleć, że drugi raz będzie łatwiejszy.

Wypuścił powietrze, próbując zmusić większość bólu w piersi do opuszczenia jej wraz z powietrzem, nim znalazł wreszcie siłę, by wygramolić się z pluga. Jego ciało pracowało dręcząco powoli. Gdy odwrócił się do wyjścia, niemal natychmiast wpadł na jednego z pięciu masywnych mężczyzn z Wydziału Drugiego. Ostrożnie wodził oczami od jednej kamiennej, skrywanej przez ciemne okulary twarzy do drugiej.

Shinji wstępnie zrobił krok w tył. Nie podobało mu się to. Nie tylko bardzo się to różniło od tego, co pamiętał, ale i było dość wątpliwe, żeby byli tu mu pogratulować.

„Pilocie Ikari," zagrzmiał chłodno ten, na którego niemal wpadł, a jego ręka zacisnęła się na ramieniu Shinjiego w żelaznym uścisku. „Z rozkazu Komandora zostajesz niniejszym aresztowany za konspirację i zdradę NERV-u."

**Słowa od Jimmy'ego Wolka: **Proszę was bardzo, wielki sekret w końcu wyjawiony, teraz już wiecie, jak wrócili... albo i nie?... Taa, okej, chyba sporo was naśladowało reakcję Shinjiego na wyjaśnienie o „życzeniu" i jesteście już w drodze, żeby mnie zlinczować za to, że tyle czasu czekaliście na _to_. Ale, widzicie, podczas gdy wielu może się nie zgodzić, może także dlatego, że nieumyślnie zrobiłem za dużo szumu tym „sekretem", mnie to nigdy bardzo nie obchodziło. Moim zdaniem, dla opowiadania nie jest ważne, **_jak _**wrócili, tylko to, że to **_zrobili_**. Wiem, że trudno to znaleźć na liście 101 porad dla piszących opowiadania (poza listą „NIGDY NIE RÓB...!!1"), ale, ej no, jestem takim sobie przeciętnym facecikiem, próbującym napisać fanfica, żeby sprawdzić, czy to fajne (a przynajmniej tak było, kiedy wpadłem na pomysł na tę historię niemal pięć lat temu). Pierwotnie nawet nie miałem zamiaru udzielić żadnego wyjaśnienia, ale kiedy płynęły recenzje, zauważyłem, że jest większe zainteresowanie tą kwestią, niż przewidywałem, co oznaczało, że _tak_ łatwo się nie wywinę. Jednakże wciąż próbowałem utrzymać to tak wymijającym, jak możliwe, przynajmniej w tym, **_kto_** spełnił ich życzenie. Czy to był Kaworu, Anioły ogólnie, Rei/Lilith, jakaś inna istota wyższa, sam Shinji z nieznanymi drzemiącymi w nim po Trzecim Uderzeniu mocami, kosmici, Anno, czy Twoja mama.

Mam nadzieję, że relacje Kaworu z Rei nie wyszły jak marna próba K/R. W końcu, jak wcześniej mówiłem, nie za bardzo podoba mi się pomysł łączenia jej z kimkolwiek. Powiedziałbym „To nie więcej niż to, co dzieli on z Shinjim", ale to by się pewnie obróciło przeciw mnie, jako że to też jest często postrzegane jako romantyczny związek przez... pewnych ludzi. Ale nie, to po prostu – no, nawet nie jestem pewien, czy można już to nazwać przyjaźnią. Po prostu dzielenie ze sobą czasu i uczenie się jedno od drugiego.

Podczas gdy druga scena sugeruje jakąś akcję Makoto, pomysł ten porzuciłem całkiem szybko (nawet zdanie o jego węszeniu dodano dopiero później), jako że to, co planowałem, byłoby głównie tylko bezpośrednim powtarzaniem na nowo jego scen z odcinka. W najlepszym wypadku z pewnymi uwagami, że Misato wydaje się już wiedzieć wszystko, co jej mówi. Naprawdę nic by to nie dało temu rozdziałowi, szczególnie że chciałem się skupić na Kaworu.

Jedną z największych bolączek LD z tym rozdziałem (poza moim angielskim :P) było to, że Asuka i Shinji nie próbują zapytać Kaworu o Aki mimo pewnych przypuszczeń, że on może coś wiedzieć. Niestety nie udało mu się tym razem zrobić dla mnie kompletnej korekty, żebym zobaczył, co konkretnie ma na myśli, ale i tak nie chciałem nic zabierać z finału. Więc zamiast tego zrobiłem kilka małych dodatków, najszczególniej na końcu sceny, gdzie Asuka blokuje Kaworu wejście pod prysznic – pierwotnie Shinji milczał i natychmiast z nią odszedł.

Kolejny „dodatek na ostatnią chwilę" (albo w tym wypadku zmiana): Scena, gdzie żegnają się z Hikari i Kensuke była pierwotnie po scenie w kąpieli, żeby być bardziej zgodna z odcinkiem (Misato rozmawiająca z Pen-Penem). Chciałem właściwie przesunąć ją trochę wcześniej (z innych powodów), ale zauważyłem, że tematycznie znacznie lepiej pasowała na początku. Podczas gdy chronologicznie jest teraz nieco nie na miejscu w kwestii „oryginalnej" linii czasowej (rzeczony kawałek z Misato i Pen-Penem), pasował rzeczywiście bardzo dobrze do (obecnie) następnej sceny, gdzie Asuka i Shinji zjawiają się w mieszkaniu w dobrych humorach.

Różne uwagi:

Wspomniano tu o wielu rzeczach, które są bardzo otwarte na interpretację. Na pewno nie powiem, że wszystko powinno być traktowane jako fakt, szczególnie kiedy idzie o znaczenie paplaniny Kaworu.

Poza wyżej wymienionymi zrobiłem jeszcze kilka innych „dodatków na ostatnią chwilę". Więc troszkę więcej szczegółów w scenie w bufecie. Rozważałem kazanie Kaworu „analizować" efekty coli. Ale potem to z zupą lepiej mi współgrało z tym, co już miałem.

Przystanek w Nagao Toge jest wspomniany w Odcinku 4. Chciałbym, żeby ich było więcej. Sieć komunikacyjna Hakone przysparzała mnie później o ból głowy.

Z tego, co rozumiem, przedszkole i szkoła wstępna są w USA „zmieszane" (z mojego punktu widzenia **(z polskiego też – dop. tłumacz)**), więc nie jestem do końca pewna, czy Aki rzeczywiście chodziłaby do tego pierwszego. Mam jeszcze mniejsze pojęcie o sytuacji w Japonii, ale Asuka jest Niemką, zawsze mogę powiedzieć, że sądzi po własnym pochodzeniu ;P **(w Japonii, podobnie jak w Niemczech i w Polsce nie ma podziału na jakąś „szkołę wstępną", jest po prostu nieobowiązkowe przedszkole dla dzieci w wieku 3-6 lat – dop. tłumacz)**

Podziękowania dla Erica Blaira, Tarage'a i Williama T. Martina.

Więc... Niniejszym rozdział ten kończy rotację rozdziałów na zasadzie Liczba-"obecny"/słowo-"przeszły". _Mogłem_ ją pewnie zachować, powiedzmy, rozdzielając „wychowanie", ale to byłyby dwa „słowne" rozdziały o podobnej tematyce i moim zdaniem nie pasowałoby to tak ładnie. I chyba nie jest tak źle tu to przerwać, jako że to w sumie oznacza koniec „serii" (biorąc pod uwagę, że będę tu ignorował Odcinki 25/26 Serii TV). Nie chcę posunąć się aż tak dalego, żeby wypuścić „film" osobno, ale może będzie najlepiej, jeśli tak go potraktujecie. Więc teraz nadchodzi

CIĘCIE! ODCIĘCIE! PRZERWA! ODDZIELENIE! TUTAJ!

Następne będzie „moje" EoE i tak jak ono było podzielone na najważniejsze tematy NGE („Air" skupiony na akcji, a „My Purest Heart for You" na robieniu sieczki z mózgu), będzie to „Podwójne wydanie" podzielone charakterystycznym dla DP toczeniem się naprzód i cofaniem się.

Więc nie wyłączajcie odbiorników w oczekiwaniu na zakończenie w „Finałowym końcu"!

**Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	12. Finał

„Ty draniu! Nic o niej nie wiesz! Nie masz prawa o niej mówić! Przysięgam, jak choćby jeszcze raz wymówisz jej imię, to cię zabiję!"

„Zabijesz mnie? Twoje położenie nie wydaje się umożliwiać realizacji śmiertelnych gróźb. A poza tym..." Spokojnie poprawił sobie okulary na nosie. „To niezbyt matczyny sposób mówienia..."

„Ty... zabiję cię. Zabiję cię. Zabiję cię! Zabiję cię! ZA K-agh... y-y..."

Gdy ciało upadło przed nim, Gendō bezwiednie sięgnął sobie do szyi, od której skute kajdankami ręce dzieliły ledwie centymetry, w ostatniej chwili maskując zdradliwy ruch poprawieniem sobie munduru. Nie przyznałby tego, ale była chwila szoku, kiedy uwolniła się, by skoczyć mu na biurko. Może trzeba było zacząć od chłopca...

**Druga próba**

**Finał**

Zawsze nienawidził tych cel.

Oczywiście cele nie miały się podobać swoim lokatorom, ale w tym wypadku wątpił, czy byłyby one legalnie dopuszczone w jakimkolwiek kraju, który pozostawał wierny idei praw człowieka.

Nie to, żeby NERV kiedykolwiek się nimi przejmował.

Jedynym powodem, dla którego każdy normalny człowiek nie cierpiał natychmiast na klaustrofobię w chwili, gdy wpychano go do małego więzienia, w którym ledwo pozostawało trochę miejsca niezajmowanego przez twarde łóżko i zimną toaletę, była nieustanna ciemność. Była to prawdopodobnie najgorsza psychologiczna broń, jaką dzierżyło to miejsce. Odbieranie zdolności odczuwania upływu czasu, nie zostawiając do roboty nic prócz myślenia.

Myślenie to było coś, co Shinji często robił, od kiedy... od kiedy został tu sprowadzony. Myślenie i zamartwianie się.

Powinien był to przewidzieć. Myśleli nad każdym możliwym sposobem, by zmienić to, co się wydarzyło, ale źle ocenili jedną ważną rzecz: Gendō Ikari nie był głupcem i niebranie pod uwagę możliwości, że po prostu nie zauważy, co robią, pozostawało w sferze marzeń. Widocznie nie byli dość ostrożni, by powstrzymać jego ojca od odkrycia jakiejś odrobinki informacji.

Ale czemu musiało się to stać teraz? Byli tak blisko...

Brak wiedzy na temat tego, co stało się z Asuką, był jednak dla niego najgorszy. Nie spodziewał się tak naprawdę, że pozwolą im być razem, ani nawet że ktoś odpowie na jego pytania o nią. Ale im dłużej musiał wytrzymywać bez wieści o niej, tym bardziej dostawał od tego szału.

Po raz chyba setny, zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby jeszcze raz przeprosić za miesiąc, kiedy zostawił ją zmartwioną i zwątpioną.

Właściwie to jak długo on już tam był? Jako że wiedział tylko, że JSSDF może już infiltrować kwaterę główną, kierując się w stronę cel, gdzie będą niemal tak łatwym łupem, jakim on siebie uczynił tym ostatnim razem. A może bezlitosni żołnierze już tam byli i nie troszczyli się o cele, co by oznaczało, że nie został już nikt, by ich kiedykolwiek wypuścić.

Shinji sfrustrowany kopnął ścianę więzienia. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, światło wlało się w ciemność z drzwi, które otworzyły się dokładnie w tej chwili, ale jakikolwiek śmieszny pomysł, że przypadkowo trafił w sekretny przycisk do otwierania drzwi, szybko upadł, gdy niewyraźne postacie dwóch agentów NERV-u wkroczyły w pole widzenia.

„Komandor chciałby uciąć sobie z tobą pogawędkę."

'Komandor'.

Shinji zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie widział w tym człowieku przed sobą kogokolwiek innego. Sposób, w jaki siedział sobie przy swym pretensjonalnym biurku, wpatrując się w syna, jak w kolejnego przestępcę – w zasadzie to w taki sam sposób, w jaki wpatrywał się w każdego. To, że nie potrafił nawet okazać ojcowskiego _rozczarowania_ swym zbuntowanym dzieckiem...

„Możecie nas teraz zostawić," powiedział starszy Ikari dwóm agentom, którzy eskortowali Shinjiego do biura.

„Jest pan pewien?" zapytał jeden z nich. „Po...?"

„Muszę się powtarzać?"

„Nie, sir!" szybko odparli oboje, salutując pospiesznie.

Shinji uśmiechnął się ze znużeniem, gdy obserwował, jak brutale zamykają za sobą drzwi. „Wygląda na to, że czujesz się dzisiaj raczej odważnie," pozwolił sobie na sarkastyczny komentarz, ciągnąc demonstracyjnie za przesadzone trójwarstwowe kajdanki, które wciąż otaczały jego nadgarstki.

Przy całej frustracji, jaką tłumił w ostatnich godzinach, nie zawracał już sobie głowy dalszym udawaniem. I tak już nie było potrzeby. Zachowywanie się jak swoje stare pokorne „ja", niepewne siebie i nieświadome, na nic mu się teraz nie zda. Jego ojciec nie posunąłby się tak daleko bez bardzo silnego podejrzenia i nie da temu spokoju, dopóki Shinji tego nie potwierdzi. Teraz pozostawała tylko kwestia tego, ile jego stary tak naprawdę wiedział.

Komandor nie wydawał się troszczyć wiele o jego niecodzienną wesołość. „Wolę przeprowadzić tę rozmowę w cztery oczy," powiedział spokojnie. „I miałem wrażenie, że ty także. W końcu do tej pory byliście bardzo ostrożni, żeby zachować wasz powrót do tego czasu w tajemnicy. Mimo to musiałem zachować środki ostrożności."

Oczy Shinjiego spoczęły na pistolecie na biurku blisko jego ojca, ale nie martwiło go to tak bardzo jak uprzednie potwierdzenie jego obaw.

„Drugie," ciągnął Gendō, „zareagowało raczej gwałtownie, kiedy usłyszała moje pytania, szczególnie gdy temat naszej rozmowy zszedł na komunikację między wami w czasie wypadku z Piętnastym Aniołem. Musieliśmy podać jej środek uspokajający po tym, jak próbowała mnie zaatakować zapytana w sprawie tej... 'Aki'."

Palce Shinjiego wbiły się w jego drżące dłonie. Rzadko kiedy czuł tak wzburzoną wściekłość jak w tej chwili na ojca. Powstrzymywała go jedynie wiedza, że Komandor właśnie tego chciał: sprowokować go. Jeśli naprawdę skrzywdził Asukę, może za to zapłacić później.

„Czego... czego chcesz?" syknął Shinji przez zaciśnięte zęby.

„Jestem pewien, że jesteś tego świadom." Jego ojciec nie spieszył się z poprawieniem sobie okularów, nim kontynuował. „Chcę wiedzy... o tym, co się wydarzy."

„Co?" To nie tak, że Shinji nie zrozumiał. Wiedza o przyszłości była prawdopodobnie kusząca dla każdego, tym bardziej dla kogoś z tak istotnymi planami jak Komandor. To w arogancję człowieka przed sobą wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć.

Jednakże starszy Ikari źle zrozumiał jego wahanie. „Nie musisz udawać głupiego. Wiem, że to widziałeś. Rozmowa z Sōryū już potwierdziła moją teorię, ale z powodu braku współpracy z jej strony ciągle nie jestem świadom szczegółów."

Shinji próbował stłumić złość, ale nie odniósł wielkiego sukcesu. „Czemu myślisz, że odpowiem ci więcej niż ona? Będziesz mnie torturować? Albo jeszcze bardziej ją zranisz przede mną?"

Następne słowa Komandora jednakże uderzyły go dużo mocniej niż powyższe. „Jesteś..." odezwał się niemal błagalnie, „moim synem..."

Shinji nie wierzył własnym uszom.

„Co?" szepnął ochryple, a jego drżące ręce ciągnęły bezwiednie za kajdanki na jego nadgarstkach. „CO?? Te słowa... te słowa, które tak długo pragnąłem usłyszeć... a ty śmiesz," Łzy zbierały mu się w oczach, ale nie wiedział, czy ze złości czy z rozczarowania, „ŚMIESZ mówić je teraz? Nigdy nie byłeś dla mnie ojcem. Odesłałeś mnie, tylko wezwałeś z powrotem, żebym pilotował wbrew swojej woli, pakując mnie w najgorsze chwile mojego życia. Tylko przez ostatnie kilka godzin uwięziłeś mnie, niebezpośrednio zagroziłeś, że mnie zabijesz, a co najgorsze, wykorzystałeś moje zaginione dziecko, żeby torturować kobietę, którą kocham. I ty poważnie spodziewasz się, żebym tylko był... dobrym synem... i powiedział ci wszystko, co chcesz wiedzieć..."

„To najbardziej pożądany sposób," zgodził się tylko Gendō, „ale mogę też podjąć drastyczniejsze kroki w razie konieczności."

„Nienawidzę... nienawidzę być twoim synem. Nienawidzę cię mieć za ojca. Bo... bo naprawdę bym chciał, żebym mógł cię teraz znienawidzić całym sercem." Shinjiemu udało się zatrzymać potok łez, ale jako że był niezdolny do ich otarcia, na jego policzkach wciąż były mokre strużki, gdy przeniósł wzrok z podłogi na człowieka siedzącego przed nim. Zimny, maniakalny szeroki uśmiech pojawił mu się na twarzy, gdy to zrobił. „Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? Dobra," burknął spokojnie. „Umrzesz!"

Jeśli to obwieszczenie w jakiś sposób ruszyło Komandora, nie okazał tego po sobie. „Puste groźby też ci nic nie pomogą."

Uśmieszek Shinjiego zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił, gdy odwzajemnił zimne spojrzenie ojca takim, które łatwo mu dorównywało. „Ja nie grożę! Ty **umrzesz**! Wszyscy umrą! Masz rację. Widziałem to! Widziałem koniec świata! Tylko z powodu tego twojego samolubnego planu!"

Milczenie, które nastąpiło po jego wybuchu, zakłóciło jedynie jego ciche dyszenie, odbijające się echem w ogromnym biurze.

„Przyniesie ci tylko śmierć," dodał Shinji szeptem, ale dość głośnym pośród ciszy. „Naprawdę myślisz, że ona do ciebie dzięki temu wróci?"

Przez chwilę mógłby przysiąc, że rzeczywiście widział reakcję na twarzy ojca. Choć najprawdopodobniej była to jego wyobraźnia, jako że żaden mięsień się nie poruszył, ujrzał starego, złamanego człowieka za tą twardą maską.

„Idź."

Shinji zamrugał zaskoczony. Rozkaz był spokojny, ale nie wypowiedziany na zimno, do czego był przyzwyczajony ze strony ojca. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że to głos kogoś innego.

„Najwyraźniej myliłem się w swoich przypuszczeniach. Nie mam czasu na niemądry psikus dwojga dzieciaków."

„Ale..." Nie wierzył własnym uszom. Człowiek, który trzymał ich w zamknięciu godzinami, jeśli nie dniami, który pewnie posunął się nawet do torturowania Asuki, żeby uzyskać informacje, których pragnął, teraz tak łatwo się poddał – po tym, jak w końcu dostał to, co chciał usłyszeć?

„Możesz znaleźć... Drugie Dziecko w sali 303 izby chorych. Strażnik na zewnątrz zdejmie ci kajdanki."

„Ja n... ja nie żartuję!" walczył o słowa Shinji w oszołomieniu. „To praw..."

„Idź!" przerwał mu Komandor, z odrobiną odnowionej srogości.

Shinji westchnął ze złością, ale nie będzie już kwestionował tej decyzji, jako że była ona tylko na jego korzyść, więc odwrócił się i udał do wyjścia, nie oglądając się.

Powoli zdał sobie sprawę, że podczas gdy odpowiadał na pytania mężczyzny zgodnie z prawdą, **nie** było to oczywiście to, co ten chciał usłyszeć. To nie tak, że ojciec mu nie wierzył. Ale Komandor, jego ojciec, ten stary, złamany człowiek. Chciał tylko dostać zapewnienie. Wszystko, co mówiło, że jego życzenie nigdy się nie spełni – w coś takiego nigdy nie będzie _chciał_ uwierzyć.

'_"Nie zadawaj pytań, na które tak naprawdę nie chcesz znać odpowiedzi."_'

Sala 303. Dlaczego spośród wszystkich to musiała być ta? To niemożliwe, żeby wszystkie pozostałe sale były używane, prawda? Czy skrzydło z urazami czaszki było jedynym na tyle odosobnionym, by umieszczenie jej tutaj nie wywołało zbyt wielu pytań? Przeznaczenie musiało sobie pomyśleć, że takie przypomnienie mu o jego najsłabszej chwili będzie niesamowicie śmieszne.

Było aż za podobnie. Pewnie, że nie było aż tylu maszyn do nieustannego monitorowania jej stanu i nie było kroplówki, która utrzymywała ją przy życiu podczas śpiączki. Ale widok jej leżącej na tym łóżku, lekkie rytmiczne unoszenie się jej postaci będące jedyną odpowiedzią na jego ciche wołanie jej imienia wystarczyło, by mdliło go w żołądku z bezradności, tak jak wtedy.

Kolejną różnicą były więzy, których użyto do umocowania jej rąk do ramy łóżka, ale szybko je rozwiązał, po czym niemal natychmiast przewróciła się w zamian na bok, odwracając się do niego plecami. To tylko przydało niewygodnego poczucia znajomości sytuacji.

Przez chwilę zadowalał się obserwowaniem jej, siedząc obok niej na łóżku, podczas gdy trzymał jej ciepłą rękę, gładząc kciukiem delikatną skórę.

W końcu jednak _ostrożnie_ przewrócił ją z powrotem na plecy. Ujmując jej twarz tak, żeby nie opadła na bok, powoli pochylił się ku jej lekko rozchylonym ustom i zetknął je ze swoimi, trzymając je tam przez kilka chwil.

„Znowu budzisz pocałunkiem śpiącą królewnę?" zapytał ochrypły głos. „Może **tego** powinieneś spróbować ostatnim razem."

Jego uśmiech pobił jej znużone uniesienie kącików warg. „Jakoś wątpię, że wtedy by zadziałało."

„Byłoby lepsze niż pewna inna czynność."

„Wiem." Zakończył szybko ten temat kolejnym pocałunkiem. „Jak się czujesz?"

„Zmęczona. Nie jestem pewna, co mi dali, ale pewnie styknęło, żeby uśpić słonia."

Shinji zachichotał z tego porównania. „Raczej nie masz figury słonia."

„Ale pewnie wystraszyłam ich jak dziki słoń siejący zniszczenie." Jej twarz przybrała srogą minę, gdy wspomnienie powróciło w pełni. „Ten... ten drań! Nie miał prawa... nie o niej..."

„Ćśś." Pogładził ją po policzku. „Już dobrze."

Dała się uspokoić, opadając na poduszkę, wyglądając, jakby miała zaraz ponownie odpłynąć w sen. Ale wtedy zamrugała, jakby sobie z czegoś zdała sprawę. „Jak... jak żeś ty się tu w ogóle dostał? Uciekłeś jakoś? Nie... nie powiedziałeś mu, co?"

„Tak, w sumie to powiedziałem. Ale nie do końca to, co chciał usłyszeć." Przerwał na chwilę i zauważył wzmagającą się w jej oczach ciekawość. Szybko potrząsnął głową. „Nie martw się teraz o to. Odpocznij sobie. Aż za szybko będziemy musieli być w idealnej formie."

Asuka nawet nie próbowała się kłócić. Drobne skinienie głową, po którym jej ledwie otwarte oczy znów się zamknęły.

„Alarm pierwszego stopnia!" zakpił Shigeru. „Czasem się naprawdę zastanawiam, co oni sobie myślą! Najpierw gadają, że chłopak był ostatnim Aniołem, a teraz gadają, że nie możemy nawet opuszczać bazy."

„No, miejmy nadzieję, że BYŁ ostatni." Makoto przyłączył się do obgadywania przełożonych. „Jak teraz ogłoszą, że się pomylili, to lepiej miejmy nadzieję, że JSSDF ma parę bomb N2 na zbyciu."

„Taa, mamy dwoje pilotów bez EVA i dwie EVA'y bez pilotów. Poza tym, z naszym ograniczonym arsenałem jesteśmy tylko łatwymi celami."

„W ogóle to nie rozumiem tego z Shinjim i Asuką. Aresztowali ich za konspirację, ale czemu mieliby pracować przeciwko nam? To nasi piloci."

„Może jakaś rywalizująca frakcja zrobiła im pranie mózgu. To by nie był pierwszy raz, jak Wydział Drugi nawalił."

„Ale czemu w takim razie nie próbowali uciec z EVA-mi, albo celowo siać zniszczenie, żeby na zawsze zrujnować nam reputację? Albo nawet użyć ich do walki z nami? Nie mogliśmy powstrzymać Unitu-01, jak Shinji się wtedy nie słuchał, więc on przynajmniej miał okazję, której potrzebował."

„Może chcieli poczekać, aż wszystkie Anioły zostaną zniszczone. W końcu nikomu nie udało się znaleźć sposobu na zniszczenie ich konwencjonalnymi środkami. Ale jak by pomyśleć o stałych wrogach..."

„Nie mów tak," błagała Maya, wzdrygając się i po raz pierwszy przerywając rozmowę. „Jak nie zostaniemy zwolnieni ze służby... to mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie użyjemy Evangelionów przeciw ludziom. W-wtedy wolałabym odejść."

Nad trojgiem kolegów i przyjaciół zapadła niezręczna cisza. Choć wszyscy dzielili te same moralne troski, Maya prawdopodobnie była jedyną z tej trójki, która stawiała ich znaczenie ponad znaczeniem jej pracy, ale żaden z dwóch mężczyzn nie chciał tego wyrażać na głos.

„No, jest też oczywiście dużo gadania, że Komandor Ikari po prostu chciał ich usunąć z drogi, teraz kiedy nie będzie ich już więcej potrzebował," zmienił w końcu temat Makoto.

„Z drogi?" zapytał Shigeru, unosząc brew. „Po co?"

Makoto tylko wzruszył ramionami, ale Maya odezwała się cicho.

„Wierzycie w to, co mówią? Że Shinji i Asuka są..." Jej szept stał się jeszcze cichszy, „... z przyszłości?"

„Kto tak gada?" zdumiał się Makoto, a w jego głosie słychać było niedowierzanie.

Poddenerwowana kobieta przygryzła wargę, chcąc się tylko schować za kubkiem z kawą. Nie powinno się jej to było wyrwać, ale nigdy nie była kimś, kto mógł znieść zachowywanie tajemnic tylko dla siebie. „B-byłam tam, jak odzyskali nagranie, co było zrobione, jak ten chłopak... podczas ataku ostatniego Anioła. Podkomandor Fuyutsuki kazał mi zapomnieć, co usłyszałam, ale..." Zamknęła oczy, niemal spodziewając się w każdej chwili gniewu z powodu jej zdrady. „To brzmiało, jakby byli razem całkiem długo. Że... że byli małżeństwem i mieli nawet dziecko. A potem zostali tutaj jakoś 'wysłani z powrotem' i dlatego je stracili."

„Podróż w czasie?" zadumał się Shigeru, wymieniając z Makoto spojrzenie. „To w ogóle możliwe?"

„Nie wiem. Ale Shinji wydawał się taki zmartwiony utratą tej 'Aki'... Nie sądzę, żeby to było tylko jakieś udawanie," wytłumaczyła Maya. „Najwyraźniej próbowali zmienić parę rzeczy na lepsze. Może Komandor..." jeszcze bardziej zniżyła głos, „może on nie chce, żeby się zmieniły."

„Zmienić... z czego na co...?"

Wpatrywali się w siebie we troje pytająco. „Ktoś z _was_ wie, o co tak właściwie chodzi w Projekcie Dopełnienia...?"

Jasne światło księżyca w pełni wpadało przez okno, ale to nie był powód, dla którego Rei się obudziła.

Czuła to. Wołało ją, głośniej niż kiedykolwiek. Zbliżał się czas, by wypełnić swe przeznaczenie.

Nie wydała żadnego odgłosu, gdy wstała, nie troszcząc się o ubranie czegoś więcej, niż koszulkę, którą miała na sobie, i cicho podeszła do drzwi.

Jeszcze tylko raz chciała popływać, nim on ją wezwie. Potem wreszcie znowu będzie wolna. Wolna od bólu i trosk, które prześladowały ją w tym świecie.

Tak, to był głos, którego miała słuchać. Nie tego, który ją przerażał. Tego, który mówił jej, że sam powód jej istnienia jest zły, że jego samolubne życzenia już nie mają znaczenia. Tego, który ostatnio kazał jej wątpić w słuszność tej drogi dla ludzkości.

Jeśli posłucha tego głosu, nigdy nie będzie w stanie -

„Gdzie idzieeesz?"

Oczy Rei rozwarły się szeroko. Jej ręka nawet nie dotknęła klamki.

Palce Misato latały po klawiaturze laptopa, co było wygodnym sposobem na powstrzymanie ich przed zamarznięciem w wąskim więzieniu jej kryjówki w rozległych głębinach systemów chłodzących MAGI. Włamanie się do bazy danych z tych ośrodków było dużo łatwiejsze, niż myślała, ale ciężko było powiedzieć, czy z powodu doskonałych instrukcji Kajiego, ponieważ NERV nie spodziewał się, że jakikolwiek potencjalny szpieg znajdzie to miejsce (albo zajdzie tak daleko), czy to miejsce było takie niechronione, bo zostało po prostu zapomniane, kiedy baza i superkomputery ciągle były tworzone.

Nie wycisnęła jeszcze ostatnich soków z pożegnalnego prezentu Kajiego. Mając w domu dwoje podróżników w czasie, mogła uzyskać wiele odpowiedzi bezpośrednio. Ale nawet ci dwoje nie wiedzieli wszystkiego, co dzieje się głęboko w NERV-ie i niechętnie dopuszczali ją do wszystkich najsmakowitszych kąsków, dopóki ich możliwe odkrycie nie będzie już stwarzać zagrożenia.

Najwyraźniej ta dyskrecja była na nic.

Misato nie mogła przestać czuć się winna, że się chowa, podczas gdy Shinji i Asuka są aresztowani. Wydawało się to nieodpowiednie, jakby uciekała, porzucając ich. Ale wiedziała, że też nie byłaby w stanie im pomóc, gdyby sama miała zostać uwięziona. Więc dopóki nie będzie pewna, że Komandor nie wie o jej zaangażowaniu w niestety nie tak tajną transmisję, uzasadnione było taktyczne wycofanie się, opuszczanie Centrum Dowodzenia tak dyskretnie, jak to możliwe po tym, jak załatwiono Anioła, przy czym musiała uważać, żeby nikt jej nie śledził, gdy weszła do swojej kryjówki na ostatnie, niewygodne godziny.

Głośny dźwięk nagle przeszył ciszę, sprawiając, że pani major podskoczyła instynktownie, co posłało komputer z jej kolan na podłogę.

'_Znaleźli...?_' Rękę miała już na broni, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że dźwiękiem był dzwonek jej komórki. Włączyła ją, kiedy stało się jasne, że NERV będzie miał lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż namierzanie jej, żeby ją zamknąć. Jeśli to, co znalazła, zawierało w sobie jakąś prawdę, nie mogli sobie teraz pozwolić na stratę Naczelnika Operacji – chociaż tym bardziej na utratę jedynej dwójki aktywnych pilotów. Kto wie, co ostatnio myśli Komandor... '_Trzpiowaty. Gówno prawda..._'

Wyjmując telefon z kurtki, raz jeszcze rozważyła swą decyzję. Oznaczenie dzwoniącego wskazywało tylko, że to z Centrum Dowodzenia. Ale gdyby naprawdę chcieli ją znaleźć, już i tak mogliby to zrobić. Nacisnęła przycisk.

„Mówi Katsuragi... Makoto?... Nie, ja... prowadziłam badania... Coś się stało?... Co? Tak? Serio? To super!... Taa, odwiedzę ich tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Sala 303, tak?... Tak, dzięki."

Przerywając połączenie, Misato wydała z siebie westchnienie ulgi. Wreszcie jakaś dobra wiadomość, chociaż sprawiła, że wątpiła w decyzje Ikariego bardziej niż wcześniej. Chciał ich tylko przestraszyć i pogrozić, żeby pokazać, że on ciągle jest szefem? Niekoniecznie najlepszy sposób na zmotywowanie podwładnych.

Potrząsając głową, błyskawicznie wstukała inny numer.

„Rits? To ja. Jak ci idzie?... Tak?... On tam jest? Och, czytasz mi w myślach." Zerkając na ekran przewróconego laptopa, wzdrygnęła się lekko na widok zdjęcia białego stwora. „Wiem, że może i miałam swoje przypuszczenia, ale naprawdę mogłaś mi powiedzieć, że Ikari prowadzi nas do świętej wojny z SEELE."

Shinji sam próbował zasnąć, podczas gdy siedział obok łóżka Asuki, ale poddenerwowanie zbliżającym się dniem ledwie pozwoliło mu zdrzemnąć się na więcej niż kilka minut. Próbował skontaktować się z Misato tak szybko, jak to możliwe, żeby ją poinformować, ale nikt jej nie widział godzinami. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przeklinał sam siebie, że nie wtajemniczył jej w szczegóły wcześniej. Jeśli nie będą mogli ostrzec jej na czas, nie będą już w stanie poczynić niezbędnych przygotowań, tylko dlatego, że nie chcieli ryzykować.

Asuka obudziła się po tym, jak mrok nocy dawno zapadł. Dopiero gdy wyszła z łóżka i rozciągała zmęczone członki, znajoma fioletowowłosa kobieta wreszcie weszła przez drzwi.

„Hej wy, Hyūga mówił, że chcieliście ze mną pogadać?"

„Misato!" zawołał z ulgą Shinji. „Gdzieś ty tak długo była? Próbowałem się z tobą skontaktować całe godziny temu."

„Wybaczcie. Skoro wy dwoje byliście wykluczeni z gry, postanowiłam skorzystać z prezentu pożegnalnego Kajiego i sama coś zbadać."

„Nieważne! Jak się nie pospieszymy, to..." urwał, czując narastające mdłości, gdy wrócił myślami do krwawych szczegółów tamtego dnia.

„JSSDF zaatakuje nas lada moment," odpowiedziała za niego Asuka.

„JSSDF? Czemu mieliby...?" urwała, szybko sama się domyśliwszy. „SEELE..."

„Najprawdopodobniej. Chyba im powiedzieli, że _my_ zaczniemy Trzecie Uderzenie. Inaczej nie mogę wyjaśnić, jak... jak..." Shinji zacisnął powieki, by powstrzymać pragnienie opróżnienia żołądka, gdy wspomnienia, które zazwyczaj próbował pogrzebać tak głęboko, jak to możliwe, znów wypłynęły. „To nie był tylko atak, to była masakra! Nie byłem tam cały czas, to pomaga o tym nie myśleć. Ale i tak słyszałem większość i samo to wystarczyło, żebym do dzisiaj miał koszmary. Strzały, wrzaski. Mieli gdzieś, czy ludzie byli uzbrojeni czy nie. Czasem nawet pachniało spaloną skórą."

Misato wyraźnie się wzdrygnęła. „Ja sama odkryłam, że SEELE chce użyć modeli seryjnych EVA, żeby samo zacząć Uderzenie. Ale spodziewałam się, że wyślą przeciwko nam tylko je. Wiedziałam, że mają jakichś wysokich oficerów na liście płac, ale żeby ich wpływy sięgały dość daleko, żeby wmanipulować JSSDF w taki drastyczny, niekwestionowany atak..." westchnęła, pocierając sobie skronie. „Chyba potrzeba mi trochę snu. Przynajmniej Ikari musi mieć już jakieś swoje podejrzenia, to by przynajmniej wyjaśniało godzinę policyjną."

„Godzinę policyjną?" zdumiał się Shinji, zaskoczony.

„No, a nie zrobił tego ostatnim razem?"

Potrząsnął głową. „Jak powiedziałem, raczej mnie przy tym nie było. Kurde, a ja chciałem..." Szybko skończył swe mamrotanie, gdy zauważył, że już miał się wygadać, ale za późno dla dwóch kobiet, które spojrzały na niego wyczekująco. „N-nieważne..."

Asuka posyłała mu podejrzliwe piorunujące spojrzenie nieco dłużej niż Misato, wyraźnie niezadowolona z możliwej zmiany w planach, o której nie wiedziała, ale w końcu skierowała swą uwagę na panią major. „Musimy też mieć Rei pod nadzorem, żeby nie poszła do olbrzyma tam na dole."

„Rei?"

Shinji skinął głową. „Była źródłem właściwego Trzeciego Uderzenia po tym, jak się jakoś połączyła z tą Lilith."

„Podobnie jak to, co się stało z EVA-00?" domyśliła się Misato.

„No... w pewnym sensie. Wydawała się bardziej świadoma tego, co robi, niż przy EVA'ie. I... _dużo_ potężniejsza. I ze wszystkich ludzi wybrała mnie, żebym zdecydował, co zrobić z tymi mocami. Z powodu mojego stanu umysłu wtedy... chciałem tylko umrzeć... i zabrać ze sobą świat, który przyniósł mi tyle bólu."

Oczy Misato rozszerzyły się w szoku. „Ty? Ty byłeś powodem...?"

Znów skinął poważnie głową. „Ciągle nie dawały mi spokoju wyrzuty sumienia, że musiałem zabić Kaworu, bałem się w Rei tego, co się ostatnio o niej dowiedziałem, Asuka była w śpiączce. I zrobiłem jej coś, przez co poczułem się jeszcze bardziej nędznie, przynajmniej wtedy."

„To dalej jest obrzydliwe," wtrąciła, warcząc Asuka, nim na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. „Ale przynajmniej teraz czekasz, aż się obudzę."

Shinji zaśmiał się słabo, ale śmiech ten szybko zamarł. „Niedługo potem zaczął się atak. Wtedy... trafili... trafili cię, jak próbowałaś mnie zaciągnąć do EVA'y. Próbowałaś udawać, że to nic poważnego, ale jak straciłem cię z oczu, to wiedziałem..." uniósł sobie ręce do piersi,

„Wiedziałem, że umarłaś. Tylko dlatego, że ja byłem za miękki, żeby sam się dostać do klatek."

Teraz musiał się zmuszać, żeby na nią patrzeć, próbując nie być przytłoczonym nadchodzącymi obrazami z przeszłości. Ten smutny uśmiech, gdy zamknęły się drzwi windy... „As-Asuka tymczasem obudziła się ze śpiączki i walczyła, ale ja znowu tylko... tylko się dąsałem. EVA-01 była zamrożona w bakelicie i sam ten widok wystarczył, żebym się poddał. Jak wreszcie dotarłem na miejsce, żeby jej pomóc, to... to z Unitu-02 nie zostało nic oprócz uszkodzonego ciała."

Zszokowane oczy Misato powędrowały do zapatrzonej gdzieś w dal na te słowa miny Asuki. Shinji wiedział, że słuchanie o własnej śmierci musi przyprawiać o mdłości, ale ona przynajmniej, w przeciwieństwie do rudej, jej nie pamiętała.

„Widzisz, stan mojego umysłu nie był zbyt obiektywny, żeby wtedy osądzić los ludzkości," ciągnął. „Ale wreszcie zrozumiałem swój błąd. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że w świecie bez bólu nie mogłyby też istnieć inne uczucia. Jeśli chciałem kiedyś poczuć prawdziwe szczęście, to musiałem wrócić do rzeczywistości, nawet jeśli oznaczało to też znoszenie znowu bólu, smutku i samotności, dopóki będą one prawdziwe. Więc skończyłem to i dałem tym wszystkim szansę, żeby też wrócili. Ale z jakiegoś powodu, jak już wiesz, tylko Asuka wybrała powrót."

„Jak widzisz," nabrał powietrza, „poza SEELE musimy też powstrzymać Rei przed połączeniem się z Lilith. Nie mamy pojęcia, czy tym razem spełni życzenia mojego ojca, czy zrobi coś sama. Nawet jak znowu wybierze mnie, to nie możemy być pewni, że wszystko będzie dobrze, jak ją poproszę, żeby wszystko zatrzymała i wróciła do normy."

Pani major skinęła głową, ale o jej minie można było powiedzieć wszystko, prócz tego, że była spokojna. „Jest tylko jeden problem: Nie wiemy, gdzie jest Rei. Próbowaliśmy ją już tu sprowadzić, jak wprowadzono godzinę policyjną, ale nie było jej już w domu i zostawiła telefon."

Zszokowana mina Shinjiego dorównywała wyrazowi twarzy Asuki. Było już za późno?

„To może po prostu zniszczymy Lilith?" zaproponowała agresywnie Asuka. „I tak musimy się w końcu pozbyć tego czegoś, a podczas ataku..."

„Będzie nam potrzebne wszystko, co mamy," dokończyła za nią taktyczka, odrzucając ten pomysł potrząśnięciem głową. „A jeśli jest tak ważna dla Komandora, jak myślę, to wątpię, że JSSDF odwróci uwagę na tyle, na ile potrzebujemy, żeby podjąć konieczne środki do zniszczenia jej pod jego nosem tak, żeby nie zauważył."

Ruda wzruszyła ramionami. „Dobra, dobra! Ale chodźmy już!" ponagliła ich Asuka i skierowała się do drzwi. „Jak teraz nic nie możemy na to poradzić, to będziemy się tym musieli zająć, jak będziemy mogli. Nie chcę tu jeszcze siedzieć, jak się zjawią nasi 'goście'."

„Nie chcesz się przedtem przebrać?" zapytała ją Misato, wskazując na szpitalną pidżamę, którą ciągle miała na sobie.

„Nie ma większego sensu. Przebiorę się od razu w plug suit w przebieralni."

'_"Naprawdę myślisz, że ona do ciebie dzięki temu wróci?"_'

Czemu słowa chłopca nie opuszczą jego myśli? Czy to była kara za zmarnowanie cennego czasu i wysiłku?

Co on sobie myślał? Nie miał czasu na takie głupoty. Starcy wkrótce wykonają swój ruch, a on musiał wykonać swój przed nimi. Szanse na to, że ani jemu ani nim się nie uda, praktycznie nie istniały. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę handikapu przez przesłuchiwanie zbuntowanych, kłamliwych nastolatków. Czy wymyślili tę historię dla zabawy, żeby mu bezpośrednio zrobić na złość albo było to z ich strony prawdziwe szaleństwo – już niedługo nie będzie to już mieć znaczenia. Jednakże, im dłużej będą powstrzymywać SEELE, tym lepiej dla niego.

Było tak, jakby nawet implant w jego dłoni wiedział, że obiecany dzień nadszedł.

Jak na ironię, wiedział to także Keel. „Obiecany czas nadszedł!" zagrzmiał jego głos, niezniekształcony, ale ciągle skrywający się za jego monolitycznym hologramem. „Po utracie Włóczni Longinusa dopełnienie przy wykorzystaniu Lilith jest niemożliwe. Naszą jedyną nadzieją jest kontynuowanie przy pomocy jedynego prawdziwego potomstwa Lilith, EVA-01."

Gendō spodziewał się tego ruchu, ale i tak zrobił się spięty, słysząc te słowa, choć był profesjonalistą na tyle, żeby tego nie okazać. Poświęcenie jej na rzecz staruchów było zdecydowanie nie do przyjęcia. „To się różni od oryginalnego scenariusza SEELE."

„Ludzie osiągnęli swój szczyt, tworząc Evangeliona," zaprotestował na swój sposób Fuyutsuki. Znalezienie profesora po swojej stronie było niemal niespodzianką. Ostatnio stał się wyraźnie bardziej zdystansowany.

„Ludzie muszą wyewoluować do nowego świata. Po to stworzono modele seryjne EVA," przypomniał wszystkim Gendō, wciąż udając jedynie wierność planom poczynionym dawno temu.

„Nie mamy zamiaru rezygnować z naszej ludzkiej postaci, by użyć EVA'y jako naszej Arki." Jeden z nich pokazał naturalnie swą prawdziwą twarz za holograficzną maską, a pozostali zgodzili się.

„To jedynie część procesu odrodzenia uwięzionych."

„Los zniszczenia to także radość z odrodzenia."

„Sakrament śmierci, by zjednoczyć Boga, ludzi i wszystkie pozostałe formy życia."

Hipokryci. Oto kim byli. Mówiący o niesieniu większego dobra całej ludzkości. Ale ludzie tacy nie byli.

Gendō miał ich dość. „Śmierć niczego nie tworzy," odezwał się wyzywająco.

„Zatem przyniesiemy wam śmierć!" obwieścił głos Keela, nim monolity rozpłynęły się w powietrzu.

'_"Przyniesie ci tylko śmierć."_' Zmarszczył brwi, gdy słowa syna odbiły mu się echem w głębi umysłu. '_Nie, jeśli mogę ją ubiec._'

Shinji wziął głęboki oddech, obracając nerwowo w palcach przedmiot w kieszeni, gdy stał przed drzwiami. Nie był taki poddenerwowany jak większość innych mężczyzn w jego sytuacji, a przynajmniej nie z tych samych powodów. Nie bał się odmowy. Ale wiedział, jaka ona potrafi być, kiedy ktoś każe jej się martwić – i nie miał wielkich wątpliwości, że on to uczynił. Będzie zachwycona. Tego akurat był pewien. Ale nie uchroniło go to przed uderzeniem w policzek, którego spodziewał się już, kiedy w końcu wszedł do przebieralni.

„'Przyjdę zaraz po tobie', cholera jasna! Nie było cię **trzy** godziny!"

„Przepraszam, musiałem tylko wyjść po..."

„WYJŚĆ? Gdzieś ty do cholery był?!" wrzasnęła na niego Asuka. Jak oznajmiła, była już odziana w plug suit, gotowa do wypadu w każdej chwili. „Jak żeś w ogóle wyszedł w godzinę policyjną?"

„Tak jak weszliśmy, kiedy nie było prądu. Powinniśmy powiedzieć Misato, żeby lepiej pilnowali szybów wentylacyjnych."

„Ty idioto! A co, jakby _pilnowali_? Mogli cię zastrzelić, zanim ktoś by zauważył, że to ty się czołgasz!"

„Taa, wiem. Strażnicy przy wejściu byli dość niespokojni, chociaż mnie poznali, jak wróciłem," wzruszył ramionami Shinji. „Ale musiałem coś zabrać z domu przed walką."

„Coś ty sobie myślał?!" ciągnęła niezrażona Asuka. „Wiesz, że mogą tu już być lada moment! A jak by cię złapali? Ryzykowałeś życie dla jakiejś głupoty? Mogli... mogli cię..."

„Spokojnie," przerwał jej Shinji, kładąc jej ręce na ramionach. „Może i moja głowa nie pracowała wtedy najlepiej, żeby zapamiętać każdy szczegół, ale jestem dość pewien, że nie zaatakowali w nocy."

„To nie znaczy, że już ich nie ma w okolicy! Mogli..." Znów jej przerwano, tym razem poprzez jego palec na jej ustach.

„Nawet jeśli mogli, to tego nie zrobili," próbował ją uspokoić Shinji, próbując jednakże pozbyć się nieumyślnego dreszczu, jaki przeszedł mu po karku, jako że naprawdę nie pomyślał o takiej możliwości. Ale nie czas teraz na poczucie winy. Delikatnie popchnął ją w kierunku ławeczki ustawionej między szafkami. „M-może byś usiadła?"

Dostosowała się, choć raczej zdziwiona tą prośbą, tym bardziej kiedy przed nią uklęknął, sięgając do lewej kieszeni spodni.

„Co do 'głupoty'... no, może i głupoty, ale..." Uśmiechnął się, słysząc, jak nabrała gwałtownie powietrza z zaskoczenia, gdy pokazał jej aksamitne pudełeczko. „Chciałem to zrobić, zanim tam pójdziemy."

„Ale... Shinji, my już..."

„Wiem, że jesteśmy, przynajmniej w myślach. I... i to były najlepsze chwile w moim życiu. Ale po tym wszystkim, co się stało, miałem potrzebę odnowienia tej więzi, także przed prawem i naszymi przyjaciółmi." Podniosłszy wzrok, ujrzał, jak przygryza swą drżącą dolną wargę, gdy otworzył pudełeczko skrywające złoty pierścionek. „Asuka? Czy chcesz znowu za mnie wyjść?"

„Baka!" zaklęła cicho, odwracając od niego wzrok. Raczej nie na taką reakcję miał nadzieję. „Nie wiesz, że takie coś przynosi pecha przed walką? No wiesz... jak mówienie, że to będzie twoja ostatnia robota przed emeryturą."

„Asuka?" zapytał skonsternowany, nie mogąc za bardzo uwierzyć, że miała zamiar odmówić z powodu takiego przesądu.

Nie rozczarował się, gdy odwróciła się do niego z wilgotnymi oczami i szerokim uśmiechem. „Ciesz się, że nie wierzę w szczęście i pecha," oznajmiła niecierpliwie, nim, pochyliwszy się, ujęła jego twarz w dłonie, by dać mu czuły pocałunek, najpierw w usta, potem kolejny w nos i wreszcie w czoło... „Oczywiście, że tak, baka," wyszeptała drżącym z radości głosem.

Naciskając przycisk na nadgarstku plug suitu, rozluźniła ciasny strój na górnej części ciała i zsunęła go na tyle, by wysunąć rękę. Dała mu potrzymać swą dłoń, podczas gdy ten wolną ręką wyjął pierścionek z pudełeczka. Ich oczy pozostawały w siebie utkwione, gdy wsuwał jej go na palec.

Gdy jej spojrzenie w końcu powędrowało do złotej obręczy z osadzonym w niej małym czerwonym kamieniem, Shinji widział w jej oczach, że wreszcie zauważyła.

„Shinji... to jest...?"

Skinął głową. „No, na pewno kosztował mnie więcej niż ostatnim razem, ale w zamian jest cały i w twoim rozmiarze." Uśmiechając się na widok jej zakłopotania, wstał i pocałował ją w czoło, podczas gdy jej spojrzenie wciąż było utkwione w jej ręce. „No, lepiej już pójdę i sam się przygotuję."

Odwrócił się do wyjścia, ale udało mu się zrobić tylko kilka kroków.

„Shinji...?"

Zatrzymany jej cichym zawołaniem obejrzał się, by wysłuchać, co jej chodziło po głowie. Ta jednak kazała mu czekać. Ze spuszczonymi oczami widocznie rozmyślała, czy naprawdę chce powiedzieć, co jej chodzi po głowie.

„Zostaniesz... zostaniesz tu na noc... ze mną?" Nie pozostawiła wiele wątpliwości co do głębszego znaczenia swojej prośby, nieco bardziej odkrywając klatkę piersiową.

Shinji przełknął z trudem ślinę, gdy powoli podszedł do niej z powrotem. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, raczej nie byłby to ich pierwszy raz, ale minęło już tak wiele czasu, że takim się wydawał.

„Jesteś pewna?" zapytał, gdy, usiadłszy obok niej, pociągnął ją w lekki uścisk. „Nie musimy być na jutro w formie?"

„Baka," wyszeptała z uśmiechem, a jej ramiona luźno owijały się mu wokół szyi. „Nie proszę o szaloną noc namiętnego seksu. Nie musimy nawet dochodzić aż do dosłownego orgazmu. Po... po prostu chcę się trochę pokochać, okej?"

„Okej," odpowiedział pocałunkiem. „Chociaż ławeczka w przebieralni to nie było do końca to, co planowałem na nasz 'nowy pierwszy raz'. Nie boisz się tych 'starych zboków' z tymi ich kamerami?"

Przyłączyła się do jego chichotania. „Niech patrzą. Pewnie i tak wtedy umrą od ogromnego krwotoku z nosa."

Ich usta znów się zetknęły, a pocałunek szybko nabierał namiętności, gdy ich ręce wędrowały po ich ciałach w ciasnym uścisku. Jego koszula opadła na podłogę, podczas gdy jej kostium osuwał się centymetr po centymetrze.

„Tylko pamiętaj," wydyszała Asuka między ciężkimi oddechami, przerywając na krótko pocałunek. „Że przynajmniej... przynajmniej fizycznie jestem..."

„Taa, wiem," uspokoił ją Shinji. „Tym razem będę ostrożny."

Więcej słów nie zamieniono przez kilka następnych godzin między kochankami, gdy stali się jednością po raz pierwszy – znowu.

Nie była to najlepsza pora na zrobienie sobie przerwy, ale Fuyutsuki nie należał już do najmłodszych i, wydawałoby się, niekończące się oczekiwanie na pierwsze uderzenie SEELE dało mu się we znaki. Ale oczywiście czajnik gwiżdże, kiedy się nie patrzy.

Pospieszył z powrotem do Centrum Dowodzenia tak prędko, jak mógł, kiedy zabrzmiał alarm. Jeśli jego informator miał rację, najpierw użyją subtelnego podejścia, próbując włamać się do MAGI i bez wątpienia chcąc użyć go, by zyskać kontrolę nad obiektem. Chociaż jakoś wątpił, że nawet w takim wypadku obyłoby się zupełnie bez rozlewu krwi. A rezultat byłby jeszcze gorszy.

Gdyby udało im się jakoś wytrzymać ten wstępny atak, nie minie wiele czasu, nim SEELE spróbuje zająć kwaterę główną wszystkimi siłami, jakie jest w stanie zebrać. W każdym razie nie wyglądało to dobrze dla NERV-u. Tak czy siak, w tym dniu z pewnością wszystko się zakończy.

Gdy spieszył korytarzami, zauważył wiele poruszonego personelu, ale zaskoczył go widok jednej postaci, odzianej w czarny mundur, zbliżającej się do niego.

„Ikari, alarm," przypomniał młodszemu mężczyźnie. „Nie idziesz?"

„Nie," odezwał się wyraźnie Gendō, gdy przechodził obok niego. „Fuyutsuki... Zajmij się kamieniami, którymi będą w nas rzucać starcy."

„Już?" zapytał starszy dość złośliwie, by zaskoczyć Komandora. Chociaż Ikari nie okazał tego w inny sposób jak zatrzymanie się i spojrzenie na niego.

„Uprzedzę ich. I nie będę ryzykował," oznajmił tylko, nim ruszył dalej.

Kōzō wiedział, że powinien go zatrzymać. Ten jego scenariusz przeczył ich starym planom, przeczył jej życzeniu. Nikt, pewnie nawet sam Ikari, nie wiedział, czy jego rezultat będzie choć trochę lepszy niż ten, którego pragnęło SEELE.

Wiedział, że powinien go zatrzymać. Ale... też go rozumiał. Bo on również za nią tęsknił.

„Ikari," zawołał ponuro za swoim przełożonym. „Pozdrów ode mnie Yui."

Misato tego nienawidziła. Mogła jedynie wpatrywać się w diagramy i słuchać wszystkich technicznych szczegółów, które niezbyt mogła pojąć. Wolała mieć wroga na widoku. Za bardzo przypominało jej to Jedenastego Anioła, tylko gorzej. Tym razem to ich własne systemy MAGI z całego świata próbowały włamać się do oryginału.

A jakby tego było mało, każda komunikacja ze światem zewnętrznym była blokowana, nawet połączenia satelitarne zostały odcięte. Więc nawet gdyby chcieli, nie mogli się choćby poddać, a co dopiero wytłumaczyć się i wezwać pomoc.

Ritsuko zapewniła ją, że ich plan nie był przez to zagrożony, ale Misato mogła jedynie mieć nadzieję, że pani doktor ma rację. W końcu jej przyjaciółka już wyjaśniła, że nie mogą skorzystać z tych pozostających środków komunikacji, by wysłać wiadomość, jako że była ona związana z tym konkretnym terminalem i nie będzie tam żadnego człowieka, który by ją odebrał.

Zerkając na niższe poziomy Centrum Dowodzenia, ujrzała zdjętą obudowę MAGI-Caspara, gdzie Ritsuko była zajęta pracowaniem nad jakąś zagwozdką na długi czas dla tych obecnie wrogich komputerów.

Na tyle długi, by JSSDF otworzyło dla NERV-u bramy piekieł.

Nawet gdyby o tym już nie słyszała, łatwo doszłaby do tej konkluzji. Nieoddanie niczego, czego wymagał rozkaz A-801, równało się w końcu otwartej rebelii i zostanie srogo ukarane – szczególnie zważywszy na ich potencjalne zagrożenie. Ale ulegnięcie po prostu SEELE nie wchodziło w rachubę.

„Włamywanie się do MAGI powstrzymane," oznajmiła Maya, czemu towarzyszyła zmiana na ekranie, który teraz pokazywał zachodzące na siebie siatki sześciokątów oznaczające udaną aktywację firewalla typu 666. „Zastosowano Zaporę Danangijską Typu B. Dostęp z zewnątrz niemożliwy przez następne 62 godziny."

„Czyli to już koniec?" Misato usłyszała, jak naiwnie pyta jeden z operatorów.

„Nie. Nie poddadzą się tak łatwo," mruknęła smutno. „Dopiero się zaczyna..."

Zamykając oczy, próbowała sobie oczyścić umysł przed nadchodzącym zadaniem. To nie będzie bitwa z nieznanym wrogiem. Nie z wielkimi potworami ze straszliwymi mocami. To będzie bitwa z innymi ludźmi. Z wrogiem, który łatwo przewyższy ich liczbą. Z wrogiem, który zna ich silne, a co ważniejsze, słabe strony. Z wrogiem, na stawienie czoła któremu nigdy się nie przygotowywali. To będzie ich najtrudniejsza bitwa do tej pory.

'_Skoro nie ma już Aniołów, może po tym wszystko się skończy. Może wtedy wreszcie zapewnię ci spokój..._' Jej wzrok powędrował tam, gdzie jej ręka zaciskała kurczowo krzyż na jej szyi. '_Ojcze..._'

Niżej, w głębinach MAGI-Caspara Ritsuko pozwoliła sobie na małe, zwycięskie westchnienie, gdy odłożyła klawiaturę. Teraz, kiedy to było zrobione, musiała wrócić tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Bez wątpienia SEELE wkrótce wytoczy ciężką artylerię i jeśli chciała uniknąć biegania przez osaczone miejsca, lepiej będzie, jak się pospieszy.

'_To pewnie będzie mój ostatni afront dla niego. Wiem, że zasługiwałby na coś gorszego, ale na pewno zrani go to bardziej niż śmierć. Nie sądzisz..._' Jej ręka pogładziła stal, która skrywała cybernetyczny „mózg" Caspara, '_Mamo...?_'

Toshiki Asakura zawsze szczycił się byciem „politykiem nieprzejednanym". Czas chaosu po Drugim Uderzeniu nie zezwalał na żadne słabości. Naród potrzebował silnych ludzi jak on, by go prowadzili, by odbudowali jego minioną chwałę. I jego stanowisko w końcu przyniosło mu pozycję premiera.

Ale dowiedzenie się o zdradzie NERV-u, paramilitarnej organizacji wyposażonej w najpotężniejszą broń na Ziemi było na pewno... niepokojące, nawet dla niego. I pomyśleć, że niegdyś był dumny, że ma ich główną bazę na japońskiej ziemi. Ale z drugiej strony, nigdy raczej nie ufał temu Ikariemu.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jaki wpływ miało na niego to napięcie, dopóki nie wzdrygnął się, kiedy drzwi do jego przestronnego biura nagle otworzyły się na oścież. Chciał wyrzucić z siebie z warknięciem wściekłe przypomnienie o pukaniu, ale wtedy rozpoznał osobę wchodzącą w tak niegrzeczny sposób, której towarzyszyła jego wyraźnie zestresowana sekretarka.

„Proszę pana, okropnie mi przykro, ale on mnie nie..." bełkotała, ale nieogolony nowoprzybyły jej przerwał.

„Pan wybaczy moje nagłe wejście, ale to bardzo pilne. Jeśli pan sobie życzy, powtórzę swoje zezwolenie, ale to i tak już za długo zajęło pierwsze 34 razy, żeby się tu dostać."

Toshiki skinął z zamyśleniem głową. „Proszę nas zostawić, pani Yamashita," powiedział sekretarce, która wypełniła jego polecenie wyjścia po formalnym ukłonie.

„Pamiętam pana, panie Kaji," zwrócił się do nowoprzybyłego, gdy tylko grube drzwi się zatrzasnęły. „Jest pan jednym z agentów pracujących dla wywiadu. Wyznaczony do infiltracji NERV-u, żeby mieć oko na ich intencje, jeśli się nie mylę."

„Tak, ale obawiam się, że nie ma wiele czasu na formalności. Premierze Asakura, przez parę ostatnich miesięcy uzyskałem trochę danych, które wskazują, że w armii jest przynajmniej jeden wysoki rangą zdrajca. Generał Kato jest najwyraźniej pod wpływem potężnej tajnej organizacji o nazwie SEELE. I, jak słyszałem, ostatnio objął dowodzenie nad niepokojącą operacją przeciw NERV-owi."

„Hmm, jeśli to, co pan mówi, jest prawdą, to, zaiste, może to być niepokojące. Ale wracając do pańskich danych osobowych, otrzymałem informację, że jest pan... martwy," powiedział spokojnie, gdy wyciągnął ukryty pistolet spod stołu i wycelował go bez wahania w szpiega, „i naprawdę nie znoszę, kiedy cała ta papierkowa robota idzie na marne."

Jednakże taki rozwój wydarzeń nie wydawał się zupełnie ruszać mężczyzny z kucykiem. W zasadzie to się szczerzył. „Myślał pan, że nie będę też wiedział o najwyższym rangą zdrajcy narodu japońskiego?"

„To może być kwestia punktu widzenia," uśmiechnął się Toshiki. „Ale tak czy inaczej, musi pan być bardzo odważny albo po prostu głupi, żeby tak bezpośrednio mi to mówić."

„Niech pan anuluje atak na NERV," zażądał spokojnie Kaji.

Nie wierząc własnym uszom, Toshiki pomachał pistoletem. „Chyba nie jest pan do końca świadom własnej sytuacji. Jeśli myśli pan, że zawaham się z powodu własnej reputacji, popełnia pan fatalny błąd. Mój personel tutaj jest bardzo dyskretny. To nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy trzeba będzie posprzątać to biuro."

„Myślę, że _pan_ nie jest do końca świadom własnej sytuacji," powiedział Kaji, chichocząc cicho. „Naturalnie podjąłem środki ostrożności, żeby wyjść stąd w bardzo dobrym zdrowiu. Jeśli nie wrócę, dużo nieprzyjemnych dokumentów zostanie publicznie ujawnionych. O Drugim Uderzeniu, SEELE, ich zamiarach, oraz oczywiście o ich małych pionkach, takich jak pan."

Toshiki zmarszczył brwi. Ten facet nie mógł poważnie przyjść tu z taką słabą historyjką i spodziewać się, że on ją po prostu kupi, prawda? „Nie ma żadnej państwowej ani międzynarodowej policji, agencji informacyjnej, ani rządu, który skorzystałby z czegokolwiek, co mógł pan przygotować do wysłania mu. SEELE przejmie to, zanim zostanie upublicznione."

„SEELE może i kontroluje wszystkie albo przynajmniej dużo ważnych stanowisk, żeby uniemożliwić prawdzie dotarcie do ludzi. Więc oczywiście podjąłem działania, żeby pokazać ją bezpośrednio im." Jego uśmieszek poszerzył się. „Internet to bajeczna sprawa, nie sądzi pan?"

„Internet?" wybuchnął nagle śmiechem premier. „Internet to farsa! Teorie spiskowe pojawiają się tam cały czas. Ich zwolenników jednakże jest za mało, żeby byli zagrożeniem. Nikt tego nie potraktuje poważnie."

„Och, myślę, że to zależy od skali. Za dwie godziny uruchomi się robak umieszczony już na serwerach każdego z głównych portali informacyjnych, zastępując normalną zawartość moim 'raportem specjalnym'. I nawet jeśli będziecie mogli wyłączyć serwery na czas, co samo w sobie przyciągnie dużo uwagi i podejrzeń, to tylko trochę spowolni sprawy. Jak to zwykle robaki, rozniesie się po całej sieci, zawsze przypominając ludziom o waszych planach."

„Tak zwane dowody łatwo można zdenuncjować," splunął Toshiki, trochę zbyt wściekle, jak sam zauważył. Nie mógł okazać żadnej słabości przed tym draniem, którego szeroki uśmiech wyrażał o wiele za duże zadowolenie z siebie.

„Och, nie mogę się doczekać, żeby usłyszeć historyjkę, którą rzuci pan masom, żeby to wytłumaczyć. Meteor pewnie tym razem nie załatwi sprawy, jak sądzę. Ale co by to nie było, ludzie zapamiętają to wydarzenie i zawsze będą się podnosić głośne głosy kwestionujące waszą szczerość."

Zauważywszy, że ręka trzymająca pistolet za bardzo się trzęsie, opornie położył go na biurku. Niechętnie to przyznał, ale na razie był w rękach tego faceta. Będzie się musiał upewnić, że będzie potem miał swoją zemstę. „Cz-czego pan chce?"

„Niech pan anuluje atak na NERV," odezwał się Kaji, teraz poważnie.

Toshiki nie wierzył własnym uszom. „Ty... ty głupcze! Naprawdę chcesz, żeby NERV zapoczątkował Trzecie Uderzenie?!"

Rysy twarzy szpiega stwardniały. „To ty jesteś głupcem, jeśli naprawdę wierzysz, że SEELE chce mu zapobiec! To, że fundowali twoją karierę, nie znaczy, że zawsze mają rację!"

„Nie... nie zrobiliby tego!" Toshiki zbladł. Nie zrobiliby. Oni byli ci dobrzy. Podejmujący pewne drastyczne i niepopularne środki, które zmuszały ich do działania w sekrecie, ale zawsze dążący do słusznych celów. Dlaczego mieliby pomóc mu osiągnąć jego stanowisko, jeśli nie dla większego dobra Japonii...?

Osunął się na krześle, gdy złączył nieprzyjemny koniec z niepokojącym końcem. „Już za późno," mruknął jedynie. „Już się zaczęło. I mają surowe rozkazy, żeby się z nami nie kontaktować, gdy już zostanie wydany sygnał."

„Żeby wszystko, co się tam stanie, nie było łączone z tobą i mogło być zlekceważone jako okropny samowolny czyn kilku zdradzieckich żołnierzy, jeśli nie wszystko pójdzie do końca zgodnie z planem," splunął pogardliwie Kaji. „No to ściągnij pozostałe oddziały do Tokio-3 tak szybko, jak to możliwe! Jeśli nie możemy im powiedzieć przez radio, musimy im powiedzieć twarzą w twarz – albo lufą w lufę, jeśli trzeba!"

Misato skrzyżowała ręce przed sobą, a palce jej prawej ręki bębniły nerwowo o jej lewy łokieć. „Jak idzie ewakuacja niezdolnego do walki personelu?"

„Około połowa z nich dotarła do wewnętrznych schronów."

Za wolno. „Za wolno," powtórzyła na głos. „Mogą nas zaatakować lada..."

Pierwsze eksplozje przerwały jej właśnie w tej chwili.

„Punkty radarowe od 8 do 17 niesprawne!" wrzasnął ktoś, gdy jeden monitor po drugim zaczął pokazywać tylko szum.

„Batalion techniczny JSSDF przedziera się przez obwód obrony Gory!"

„Dwa bataliony zbliżają się od Gotemby!"

Dłonie Misato zacisnęły się w pięści, gdy dochodziło coraz więcej raportów o ofiarach i straconych pozycjach, a jej myśli pędziły, by zanalizować sytuację. Gdyby tylko Shinji był w stanie zapamiętać coś istotnego taktycznie. Siły wroga już najeżdżały, ale dlaczego...?

'_Zaraz! Na pewno idą najpierw usunąć największe zagrożenie, ale nie mają nic na EVA'y. Ale mogliby zniszczyć słaby punkt EVA'y..._'

„Siły atakujące od zachodu to przynęta!" wywrzasnęła to, co sobie uświadomiła. „Skoro ich prawdziwym celem są EVA'y, to będą polować na pilotów! Gdzie Shinji i Asuka?"

„Już w klatkach i sygnalizują, że są gotowi do wyruszenia," powiedział jej Makoto.

„Dobrze. Przynajmniej jedna wiadomość, która nie jest przerażająca," westchnęła z ulgą Misato. „Wystrzelcie Evangeliony bezpośrednio na powierzchnię, jak tylko będą gotowi. Co z Rei?"

„Miejsce pobytu nieznane," zdał raport Shigeru. „Wciąż nie jesteśmy w stanie ustalić jej lokalizacji."

Misato zacisnęła zęby. To, że nie można jej było znaleźć, oznaczało, że albo jest z Komandorem i zaraz zainicjuje Trzecie Uderzenie, albo już nie żyje. I ohydna część jej osoby niemal pragnęła tego drugiego. Ale to, że Komandora nie było właśnie teraz, znacznie zmniejszało na to szanse.

Jednakże miała teraz inne zmartwienia. Siły najeźdźców wciąż przedostawały się do korytarzy kwatery głównej znacznie szybciej, niż przewidywała, przedzierając się przez każdy rodzaj blokady, jaką mógł wystawić NERV, jakby jej tam w ogóle nie było.

Shinji powiedział jej, że zabiją każdego na swojej drodze, ale może nie doceniła ich brutalnej skuteczności. Myślała nad zwiększeniem stanu liczebnego, żeby wyjść spodziewanym siłom ofensywnym naprzeciw, choć teraz było oczywiste, że wysłałaby ich tylko na pewną śmierć.

Nie, to nie była bitwa, którą mogliby wygrać twarzą w twarz.

Musiała myśleć! Co by zrobiła przedtem? Co mogła zrobić, żeby jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć wydajność? Westchnęła z frustracją, nim zebrała się w sobie i włączyła komunikator. „Wszyscy wycofać się do kompleksu centralnego! Blokujcie za sobą drogę, jak tylko możecie, ale nie próbujcie ich sami powstrzymywać. Jeśli nie zdążycie w ciągu następnej minuty..." Jej głos zamilkł. To były decyzje, których zawsze nienawidziła w dowodzeniu. Decyzje, które redukowały ludzkie życie do ledwie liczby w okrutnej analizie zysków i strat. „Ukryjcie się i módlcie, żeby was nie znaleźli."

Było bardzo wątpliwe, że ktoś będzie w stanie przetrwać, jeśli do tego dojdzie. Ci, którzy, tak jak siły najeźdźców, wciąż byli na zewnętrznych poziomach, nie mieli za bardzo szansy na dotarcie na czas. Ale nie mieli wielkiego wyboru.

„Za 50 sekund wypełnić całkowicie Poziomy od 2 do 4 bakelitem," rozkazała spokojnie Misato. „Otworzyć każdą bramę, każde drzwi, żeby zalało każde przejście i każde pomieszczenie. Powinniśmy dzięki temu uzyskać całkiem niezłą liczbę i w najgorszym wypadku powstrzymać ich na jakiś czas. Jak będziemy mieli szczęście, to będzie wystarczająco długo."

„Wystarczająco długo... żeby co?"

Misato chciałaby mieć odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Czołgi natychmiast zwróciły swe lufy na dwa olbrzymy, marnując amunicję na ich nieprzebijalne pola AT. PSL-e warkotały dookoła głów tytanów niczym wielkie, denerwujące robale. Piloci najwyraźniej zostali wzięci z zaskoczenia przeszkodami, które nagle wyrzucono im na drogę, jako że jeden, zrobiwszy unik zbyt późno, rozbił się o pomarańczową tarczę EVA-01.

Po jej lewej pojawiło się okienko komunikacyjne Shinjiego pokazujące jego przygnębioną minę. „Asuka..."

„Będzie dobrze," powiedziała łagodnie ruda, wiedząc aż za dobrze, że on nie będzie zabijał ludzi, chyba że już naprawdę nie będzie innego wyjścia. To nie tak, że myśl o odbieraniu życia dla niej była przyjemna, ale łatwiej niż jemu było jej przekonać swoje sumienie, że był to niezbędny akt samoobrony. „Ja się nimi zajmę. Ci kolesie to w końcu nie jest prawdziwy problem. Tylko opiekuj się moim kablem, okej?"

Uśmiechnął się słabo, gdy skinął głową. „Oczywiście."

Asuka odwzajemniła uśmieszek, nim przymknęła oczy. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Wówczas zaszarżowała.

Generałowi Kato w ogóle nie podobało się to, co widział przez lornetkę, kilka mil od pola bitwy. Chociaż, zważywszy na rozmiar wrogów, mogliby równie dobrze stać tuż obok nich. Czerwony potwór niszczył ich PSL-e, jakby zabijał muchy packą, miażdżąc ich czołgi, jakby deptał robale wielkimi piętami, a co najgorsze, sam nie odnosząc żadnych widocznych obrażeń, gdy nawet skomasowane bombardowanie wieloma głowicami bojowymi było nagle zatrzymywane przez to cholerne pole siłowe, nim mogły się nawet zbliżyć.

Był pojedynczy moment nadziei, gdy jeden pocisk odnalazł cel, wybuchając prosto na brzydkiej głowie bestii, ale to nawet nie zarysowało powierzchni. Albo ta osłona mogła ciągle zmieniać obwód, albo pancerz był grubszy, niż im powiedziano. Przerażające było widzieć mizerne postępy, jakie do tej pory poczynili. Taka ilość mocy, pieniędzy, nie wspominając już o ludzkich życiach zmarnowana na ten najwidoczniej nieprzebijalny czerwony mur.

Ale nie byłby godny swego stopnia, gdyby taka komplikacja już wystarczyła, żeby utracił całą nadzieję na zwycięstwo. Wolałby „zabezpieczyć" Evangeliony i ich pilotów, nim mogli wkroczyć do walki, ale to nie tak, że w ogóle nie byli przygotowani na tę sytuację.

„Kabel!" burknął rozkaz swojemu oficerowi. „Skoncentrować cały ostrzał na tym kablu zasilającym!"

„To na nic, sir! Fioletowy go broni!"

„CO?!" Natychmiast odwrócił się na pięcie, by skupić wzrok na drugim potworze, który nie wydawał się jeszcze zaangażować w walkę, i rzeczywiście, trzymał się blisko kabla czerwonego, robiąc imponujące uniki i podskoki, by się przed nim uchylać i pilotka czerwonego nie musiała się martwić o przypadkowe ograniczanie jej ruchów przez partnera. Gdy tylko któreś z jego sił zaczynały strzelać w zasilanie, pojawiały się te pomarańczowe sześciokąty, wyraźnie emitowane przez fioletowy Unit.

A sam fioletowy nie miał żadnego kabla jako słaby punkt.

Kato burknął sfrustrowany. „No to chyba to by było na tyle..."

Jeden z jego oficerów spojrzał na niego, czekając na wyjaśnienie. „Odwrót, sir?"

Generał przymknął oczy, zamyślony. Miał jeszcze na zbyciu bombę N2, ale była ona cenna i widywał Anioły wytrzymujące nawet więcej niż jedną. Kto mu zagwarantuje, że wystarczy ona do pozbycia się dwóch bestii, które okazały się być lepsze od innych? I planował się dzięki niej przedrzeć przez Geofront.

„Tak," potwierdził wreszcie, krzywiąc się. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo bezcelowa by walka nie była, poddawanie się, nawet jeśli tylko z powodów taktycznych, zawsze było plamą na jego honorze. „Dać sygnał i poprosić o dużych chłopców. Niech się potwory pozabijają."

„Widzę osiem, nie, dziewięć transportowych statków powietrznych!" zdał raport Aoba. „Wypuszczają... wypuszczają EVA'y?"

„Modele seryjne EVA," mruknęła Misato, ani trochę nie tak zaskoczona, choć można było powiedzieć o niej wszystko, prócz tego, że była uradowana tą wiadomością. „Zajęło im to dłużej, niż się spodziewałam."

„Dź-dziewięć?" z trudem złapała powietrze Maya. „Na dwoje?"

„No, co do przewagi, to się okaże," wymamrotała pod nosem Misato, zajmując się swoją komórką. Musiał przebrzmieć tylko jeden sygnał. „Ritsuko? Jesteś gotowa tam na dole?"

„Już w drodze," dobiegła krótka odpowiedź blondynki przez słuchawkę.

Pani major wyszczerzyła się. „Grzeczna dziewczynka," pochwaliła ją, nim zakończyła krótką rozmowę i schowała telefon.

Hyūga, jak większość pozostałych, nawet nie zauważył tej wymiany zdań. „Poważnie, dziewięć do dwóch. Oni przesa... ZARAZ! Jeszcze jeden sygnał, szybko się zbliża!"

„O tego się nie martw," oznajmiła teraz głośno Misato. „To nasi!"

„Gotowa?"

„Tak gotowa, jak to możliwe," odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się z rezerwą, nie spuszczając z oczu białych kropeczek, które z tej odległości równie dobrze mogłyby być ptakami. „Czyli nie bardzo."

Obserwując je tak wysoko, zastanawiała się, czy nie powinni byli poprosić o broń dalekiego zasięgu i spróbować zestrzelić jednego, czy dwa, dopóki były w powietrzu. Ale wiedziała lepiej niż ktokolwiek, że zniszczenie ich będzie wymagać więcej niż jednego strzału, niezależnie od jego precyzji.

Serce waliło jej wściekle, ale ciężko było powiedzieć, czy z powodu stresu z poprzedniej walki czy myśli o nadchodzącej. Najprawdopodobniej z obu przyczyn. Biorąc głęboki oddech, zgięła ręce, by złagodzić mrowienie w nich przesyłanie do niej z EVA'y. Najprawdopodobniej był to wynik bycia pospiesznie przymocowanymi z powrotem po odcięciu ich przez ostatniego Anioła. To lepsze niż walka niczym prócz kikutów, choć niezbyt uspokajające, kiedy przed nią możliwe że najtrudniejsza walka w życiu.

Plecami do siebie, oba Unity oczekiwały, aż białe bestie skończą opadać, gdy były przez nie okrążone. Tuż przed tym, jak dziewięć EVA wylądowało z hukiem na ziemi, Shinji i Asuka oboje zaszturmowali przed siebie w stronę tych najbliższych, stawiając czoła wrogom, nim ci zdążyli odzyskać równowagę, nie wspominając już o gotowości do walki.

A przynajmniej taki był plan.

Nawet nie sekundę po tym, jak posłała swój cel na deski, poczuła, jak jego stopa kopie w plecy EVA'y, natychmiast ją przewracając. Wykorzystała pęd, by odturlać się, nim stanie się nieruchomym celem dla pozostałych, i odwróciła się, wstając z powrotem.

Unit, którego posłała na ziemię, również stał już na nogach, będąc już okropnie blisko tak, że ledwo miała czas na uniknięcie ciosu miecza, który wciąż dzierżył. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Asuki, kopniak, jaki otrzymał w zamian, został równie elegancko uniknięty przez szczerzącą się EVA'ę Masowej Produkcji, podobnie jak następująca po tym próba chwycenia go za ramię, by pociągnąć go ze sobą, przebiegając obok niego.

Zauważając kątem oka, że dwa inne Unity zbliżają się do niej, a kolejny podchodzi do jej kabla, postanowiła, że lepiej się będzie wycofać. Shinji musiał doświadczyć podobnych problemów, bo spotkali się tam, skąd wystartowali, plecami do siebie, twarzami do patrzących na nich pożądliwie monstrów.

„Coś tu nie gra! Nie powinny być takie mocne!" krzyknęła Asuka, gdy wyciągnęła swój prog-knife z futerału na ramieniu, które to posunięcie powtórzył Shinji.

„Ale myślałem, że cię... no..." Jego głos stał się tak cichy, że ledwo go było słychać między oddechami, „pokonały..."

Szybko strząsnęła z siebie tę myśl. „Ale tylko dlatego, że się zregenerowały. I dzięki..." Okrzyk zdumienia utkwił jej w gardle, gdy zauważyła w mgnieniu oka, że dwa, które walczyły z Unitem-01, już przetransformowały swe miecze, „Włóczniom... Nie były wtedy ani trochę takimi dobrymi wojownikami. Chyba że..."

To nagłe zrozumienie wszystkiego wytworzyło lodowate uczucie głęboko w jej wnętrznościach. Nie przyniosły jej tylko śmierci, to była totalna destrukcja. I z tego powodu czuła narastającą w sobie zimną wściekłość, nawet o wiele większą niż nienawiść, którą czuła wtedy. „Tylko się ze mną bawiły..."

„Co?"

„Bez kabla prędzej czy później wyczerpałaby mi się energia," ciągnęła cichym głosem. „Wiedziały, że nie mogę ich pokonać. Więc po prostu se czekały. Bawiły się wtedy mną troszkę. Chciały tylko podsycić moją dumę, żeby mogły znowu ją roztrzaskać na kawałki. Bawiły się ze mną jak kot z myszą, zanim jej przekręci kark."

„Asuka..." Shinji wgapił się w nią z niedowierzaniem. „J-jesteś pewna, że one w ogóle mogą być podstępne? Ryzykowałyby..."

„Mam gdzieś, czemu to zrobiły!" uciszyła go wrzaskiem pełnym złości. „Ale zapłacą mi za to!"

Z tymi słowy zaszturmowała przed siebie, nie bacząc na wołania Shinjiego, by poczekać, by zachować spokój i pomyśleć, opracować plan. Ale choć te białe bestie przed nią zbierały się już razem, by ją powitać, choć wzięły ją z zaskoczenia już drugi raz, ona się nie wycofa. Zniszczy je, rozpruje im flaki, dopóki się nie upewni, że już nigdy nie wstaną.

Ale wtedy zahamowała gwałtownie. Na pole bitwy, wydawałoby się, znikąd wskoczył wielki cień i wylądowawszy z hukiem na jednej z zaskoczonych EVA Masowej Produkcji, odskoczył, nim pozostałe zdążyły zareagować.

„C-co to jest?" zdumiała się Asuka, z trudem nabierając powietrza.

Shinji jednakże łatwo rozpoznał masywną szaro-czerwoną postać, ale jego zaskoczenie nie było ani trochę mniejsze. „Jet Alone?"

„Siemka!" dobiegł przez komunikator pewny siebie głos. „Słyszałem, że przydałaby wam się pomoc!"

„Tōji?" zapytał Shinji, zakłopotany usłyszeniem przyjaciela.

„Nom, to ja."

Asuka uznała to za jeszcze trudniejsze do uwierzenia. „**Ty** pilotujesz to coś?"

„No, tak..."

„... i nie. Myślę, że 'sterujesz' bardziej pasuje," powiedział Tōji ze swojego fotela w jednej z komnat w głębi kwatery głównej, gdy zerknął na Ritsuko. „Ale chyba doktorowa lepiej to wytłumaczy."

Blondynka skrzywiła się, słysząc to przezwisko, ale zdecydowała, że nie czas teraz na kłótnie. „Jak może pamiętasz, Shinji, JA miał działać bez załogi, otrzymując polecenia od kilku sterujących przez sygnały radiowe. Zastąpiłam po prostu ten uproszczony układ bardziej efektywnym sterowaniem bardziej podobnym do tego od EVA'y."

Rzeczywiście, siedzenie Tōjiego było starym modelem prototypu entry-pluga. Przywdział nawet opaskę A-10 Nerve. Ale z niej, podobnie jak ze sterowania, wychodziły kable połączone z pobliskim terminalem MAGI, by superkomputery zajmowały się konwersją sygnałów wysyłanych do robota.

„Ale..." zaczął Shinji, zauważalnie poddenerwowany, gdyż, jak widać było na ekranie, wrogie EVA'y znów się zbliżały po tym, jak minął moment zaskoczenia. „Skąd go macie? Nie był czasem skonfiskowany przez rząd po wypadku? Jak już, to spodziewałbym się, że będzie po stronie przeciwnika."

„Wy mieliście swoje tajemnice, ja miałam swoje," wtrąciła przez otwarty kanał komunikacyjny Misato, pozwalając sobie na chwilkę triumfu pośród chaosu. „Ale powiedzmy, że mamy wspólnego przyjaciela, który dał nam ten prezencik."

„Zrobiliśmy próbny rozruch, kiedy wydano zakaz dostępu," wyjaśniła Ritsuko. „W idealnym czasie, bo inaczej nigdy byśmy nie ściągnęli Tōjiego na czas."

„Nigdy nim nie sterował?" zaprotestował przez komunikator ostry głos Asuki, która instynktownie uniknęła uderzenia od tyłu.

„Oj, nie martw się, Sōryū!" odwarknął, drażniąc się Tōji. „Już robiłem parę symulacji. I chyba trzymam się całkiem nieźle!"

„Nieważne," przyjęła to do wiadomości Asuka, szczerząc się po przerzuceniu sobie napastnika przez ramię. „Tylko nie wchodź nam w drogę!"

„Ja wam?" zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi chłopak, szarpiąc za urządzenia sterujące, by długie ramiona zakręciły się wokół robota, uderzając dwa Unity jednocześnie. „Założę się, że rozwalę więcej niż wy!"

Ritsuko odchrząknęła, by przypomnieć nastolatkom o powadze sytuacji. W końcu była to walka, która mogła zdecydować o życiu lub śmierci całej rasy ludzkiej, a nie przyjacielska rywalizacja. „Pamiętajcie, że Jet Alone ani nie ma pola AT, ani nie może go przebić, więc wy będziecie się tym musieli zająć," zwróciła się do pilotów EVA. „Ale z drugiej strony, niweluje też przewagę włóczni."

„Pamiętajcie też, że jest zasilany energią atomową," wtrąciła znów Misato, krzywiąc się nieco na wspomnienie, jak na próżno próbowała powstrzymać kolosa. „Eksplozja nuklearna nie jest taka zła jak Trzecie Uderzenie, ale i tak wolałabym jej uniknąć, w miarę możliwości."

„Zrozumiano," dostosował się Shinji.

„No to pokażmy im, że liczba nie ma dla nas wielkiego znaczenia!" oznajmił Tōji.

„Nie musisz mi tego mówić," wtrąciła Asuka. „Widziałam wyniki twojego ostatniego testu z maty."

Ritsuko potrząsnęła głową. Dzieciaki...

„Zdajcie raport!"

„Oddział Shinjo melduje się!" odpowiedział przez radio Akita. „Poziom 2 wreszcie zabezpieczony, odbiór!"

„Co wam tak długo zajęło?" wrzasnął w odpowiedzi arogancki głos.

Żołnierza jeszcze bardziej to wkurzyło. „Ten bakelit był wszędzie! Nie mogliśmy znaleźć drogi dookoła, więc musieliśmy się przebijać!" Wziął oddech, zastanawiając się, czy wyrazić na głos swą złość na przełożonego. „I byłoby dużo szybciej, gdybyśmy dostali obiecane posiłki!"

„Nie mogliśmy ich przerzucić przez fioletowego i czerwonego."

Akita westchnął. „To i tak może nie mieć znaczenia. Nie napotkaliśmy wielkiego oporu, od kiedy zablokowali pierwsze poziomy!"

„To nie powinno być nic dziwnego. Większości brakuje treningu militarnego. Pewnie najpierw rzucili na nas wszystko, co mieli, zanim poszli się schować."

„Nie, sir, chciałem powiedzieć, że wcale nie spotkaliśmy dużo ludzi." Przerwał, szukając reszty swojego oddziału. „Myśli pan, że to pułapka?"

Gendō Ikari nie był człowiekiem, który otwarcie się uśmiechał w zwykłym oczekiwaniu, ale z pewnością czuł podekscytowanie, gdy przechodził ciemnymi korytarzami Terminal Dogma i nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że bicie jego serca jest przyspieszone, gdy zbliżał się do celu. Było już tak blisko, lata pracy wreszcie miały przynieść owoce. Gdy tylko przyjdzie po Rei, to będzie tylko kwestia minut, nim wreszcie znów ją zobaczy.

Ostatnie drzwi rozsunęły się.

„Wiedziałem, że cię tu znaj..." urwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę ze swej omyłki. Komnata była pusta, tylko resztki klonów unosiły się we wciaż oświetlonym zbiorniku LCL-u.

Był pewien, że ona raz jeszcze tu przyjdzie, do miejsca swych narodzin. Może był zbyt wcześnie, a ona wciąż przygotowywała się do opuszczenia swej postaci, neutralizując własne pole AT. Ale czy nie zauważyłby jej wtedy po drodze?

Odwrócił się, przyspieszając kroku, gdy zaczął przeszukiwać chronione miejsce. Serce wciąż mu waliło, ale już nie z powodu podekscytowania. Wypełniały go teraz niepewność i obawa.

Musiała tu być! To był jej cel, jej przeznaczenie! Każde włókno jej istoty powinno ją tu już przyciągać. To, że wywiad NERV-u nie mógł jej znaleźć, musiało oznaczać, że jest w Terminal Dogma! Musiała gdzieś tu być!

Ale gdziekolwiek by nie szukał, baseny, pokój jej narodzin, cmentarzysko, stare laboratoria – ani śladu po niej.

Przez cały ten czas prześladowała go myśl zbyt straszna, by być prawdziwa: '_Czy chłopiec miał rację?_'

Co, jeśli SEELE dorwało ją w swoje łapy na długo przed tym, jak rozpoczęli atak? Nawet gdyby zostały zapasowe, nie miałby czasu jej wskrzesić. Ale choć jego wywiad miał rozkaz nie zawracać mu głowy błahostkami, na pewno wiedziałby, gdyby coś jej się stało – albo agentom czuwającym nad jej bezpieczeństwem. Z drugiej strony, udowodnili już, że potrafią tracić pilotów z oczu. Czyżby miał w swoich szeregach więcej zdrajców, niż o tym wiedział?

Cokolwiek przeszkodziło Rei w przyjściu do niego, nic już nie mógł zrobić, by ją tu ściągnąć. A bez niej wszystko wymykało mu się z rąk, wszystko, na co pracował, tak blisko, że niemal mógł już to dotknąć.

To po prostu niemożliwe...

Dyszał od swych poszukiwań, gdy dotarł już do wielkiego korytarza, który miał być miejscem odrodzenia po raz drugi. Ale tak jak wcześniej, nie było nikogo, prócz niego i białej ukrzyżowanej istoty zwisającej bezwładnie z krzyża na jeziorze LCL-u.

Ani śladu Rei...

Opadł na kolana, fizycznie zmęczony, ale znacznie bardziej skrajnie wyczerpany emocjonalnie. Tak blisko...

Gdy podniósł wzrok na twarz olbrzymki, wgapiło się w niego siedem oczu na jej masce. Wydawały się wżerać mu w duszę, szydząc z jego głupoty. Lilith może i była uwięziona, bezbronna wobec ich badań, testów, eksperymentów, by zyskać jej moc. Ale teraz było tak, jakby śmiała się, że myślał, iż mógł to osiągnąć. Nigdy przedtem nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak daremne to było, jaką był niższą istotą, nawet z całą nauką rasy ludzkiej za sobą, w obliczu tej bogini.

Swędziało go w prawej dłoni i narastało w nim pragnienie kontynuowania samemu, zainicjowania połączenia bez pośredniczki, ale Gendō dobrze wiedział, że nie może słuchać pokus Adama. Nie miałby szans go kontrolować.

W tej chwili wiedział, że wszystko, na co miał nadzieję i pracował, wszystko, co trzymało go na obrotach przez te wiele lat, wszystko, dla czego poświęcił swe człowieczeństwo, było na nic.

Bo ta, która zawsze była najbardziej niezawodnym fragmentem jego układanki, zdradziła jego nadzieje.

Jednak przegrał. Ich blokady w końcu zostaną przerwane. Nic nie będzie wiecznie powstrzymywać JSSDF-u od wkraczania do najświętszych domen kwatery głównej.

Ale gdy jego ręka złapała za zimną stal w kieszeni, zdał sobie sprawę, że może został mu ostatni sposób, by znów zobaczyć Yui.

I podczas gdy setki metrów nad nim wystrzały z pistoletów i innej broni żołnierzy grzmiały w korytarzach i holach, w Terminal Dogma rozbrzmiał echem pojedynczy strzał.

Gdy zaskoczenie niespodziewanym przeciwnikiem dawno minęło, dziewięć Evangelionów Masowej Produkcji nie okazywało wahania, a tym bardziej szacunku wojownikom NERV-u. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej walki Asuki z tymi stworami, nie czekały, żeby atakować jeden po drugim. Nacierały grupami, ale nie po prostu trzech na jednego – gdy tylko jeden z trojga przeciwników był atakowany, przechodziły do następnego, nieważne, czy zadały cios, czy też atak został z powodzeniem odparty, albo nawet dostały kopniaka, czy porysował je prog-knife.

W ten sposób zmuszały pilotów do bronienia się przed, zdawałoby się, nieskończonym rojem, bez żadnej szansy na skupienie się na jednym, aby zrobić mu jakąś poważną krzywdę. Niektóre nawet przyspieszały sprawę, znów rozpościerając skrzydła i wymachując z góry olbrzymimi ostrzami na swych uziemionych rywali. Nie trzeba wspominać, że szczególnie rudowłosa pilotka była daleka od zadowolenia tą sytuacją.

„Cholera JASNA!" zaklęła sfrustrowana, gdy ledwie uniknęła utraty głowy, podczas gdy jej własna broń znów nie trafiła niczego prócz powietrza. „Może wy dwaj powinniście mnie zostawić, sama z nimi lepiej walczyłam!"

„Asuka!" udało się zaprotestować Shinjiemu, mimo własnych kłopotów z białymi bestiami. „Nie gadaj tak!"

„Ona może jednak mieć rację," rozmyślała przez komunikator Misato. „Gdybyście się troszkę bardziej rozdzielili, musiałyby złamać wzór ataku. Tylko nie oddalajcie się od siebie za bardzo, jakby któreś potrzebowało wsparcia, jeśli będą planować skoncentrować się wszystkie na jednym."

„Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić!" odkrzyknęła Asuka.

„Czemu nie używają tych włóczni?" zdumiał się Tōji. Podczas gdy nie był w bezpośrednim niebezpieczeństwie jak Shinji i Asuka, tak samo usilnie starał się, by uchronić swój olbrzymi awatar od obrażeń. Nie chodziło tylko o pogrążenie się w tym, które nie było ani trochę tak głębokie jak przy jego krótkim doświadczeniu z Unitem-03. Ale był tu, żeby pomóc, a nie tylko obserwować, jak rozpruwają jego robota na kawałki bez zabicia wcześniej dla przyjaciół choć jednego z tych drani.

„Pewnie nie chcą ryzykować, że trafią w siebie nawz-KURDE!" Konkluzja Asuki została zagłuszona przez alarmy, gdy jej zegar rozpoczął odliczanie. Za nią, niezauważona do tej pory w ogólnym chaosie, stała jedna ze szczerzących się bestii z ostrzem wciąż między dwoma częściami dopiero co przeciętego umbilical cable'a. „Dobra! Dość tego!"

Napędzana wściekłością Asuka nie próbowała blokować następnego uderzenia. Zamiast tego, zaszturmowawszy na EVA'ę z dzikim okrzykiem wojennym, trafiła ją głową, nim ta zdążyła zaatakować. Uderzenie czerwonego Evangeliona zderzającego mu się z klatką piersiową spowodowało, że zaskoczony Unit zgubił broń, po którą Asuka natychmiast zanurkowała, podczas gdy uwaga rywala była odwrócona.

„Asuka, uspokój się," błagał Shinji, gdy zaczęła dziko wymachiwać dookoła ostrzem, odstraszając napastników tak, że trzymali się od niej na większy dystans. „Pomyśl o swoim zasilaniu! Powinnaś po prostu..."

„Co?" odwarknęła. „Iść w bezpieczne miejsce i dać wam się nimi zająć? Nie bądź śmieszny! Mam jeszcze cztery i pół minuty, żeby je rozwalić!"

„Asuka..." spróbował jeszcze raz Shinji, ale się poddał. „Tylko obiecaj, że ostatnie dwadzieścia sekund wykorzystasz na wydostanie się stąd!"

Obserwując tę wymianę zdań, Tōji niemal przegapił Unit Masowej Produkcji, który zignorował nowe zagrożenie w postaci EVA-02, szybując w stronę JA. Niemal.

Zrobił unik w bok, by uniknąć uderzenia. Jednocześnie wyrzucił ramię do przodu. Unit został brutalnie zatrzymany, gdy metalowa ręka złapała go za jedno ze skrzydeł. Tōji wykorzystał pęd JA, by cisnąć EVA'ą, mając zamiar posłać ją na pobliską ścianę gór. Jednakże głośny odgłos rozpruwania oznajmił niepowodzenie jego planu, choć nie w negatywnym sensie. Bez jednego skrzydła Unit upadł z hukiem na ziemię, a białe ciało przeturlało się kilka razy, zaś jego masa wkopywała się w ziemię, póki nie zderzyła się z małą formacją skalną, gdzie znieruchomiała.

„Łuhuu!" pogratulował sobie Tōji. „Pierwszy zatopiony!"

„Nie do końca!" Wrzask Asuki nadszedł ledwie ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak doskoczywszy swoją EVA'ą obok JA do pozornie nieruchomego Unitu, wbiła ostry koniec ostrza głęboko w czerwony rdzeń. Iskry leciały, gdy wgłębiała go coraz bardziej, a na jego gładkiej powierzchni pojawiało się coraz więcej pęknięć. Nie taka wcale martwa EVA nagle podskoczyła z głośnym piskiem, z rękoma wyciągającymi się do napastniczki – i opadła bezwładnie na dobre, gdy rdzeń rozbił się na tysiąc kawałków.

Maniakalny, lecz tak bardzo zadowolony szeroki uśmiech rozszerzył się na twarzy dyszącej dziewczyny, gdy się odwróciła. „Erster..."

Nawet nie chwilę później w sali konferencyjnej rady SEELE słychać było krzyk. „Zniszczyli EVA-09! Jak to się mogło stać?"

„Modele seryjne miały być nie do powstrzymania! Nawet rdzenie nie powinny przestać funkcjonować przed osiągnięciem 63 procent obrażeń!"

„Wszystko stracone! Jak my teraz odprawimy ceremonię?"

„Nie ma powodów do paniki! Mamy jeszcze zastępcę na polu bitwy."

„Zastępcę, który nie jest po naszej stronie i brakuje mu niezbędnej mocy!"

„Nie szkodzi. Jeśli tylko odniesiemy zwycięstwo, zabezpieczymy Lilith i Adama przed Ikarim. Zbudujemy nowego Evangeliona na miejsce zniszczonego. Ceremonia zostanie tylko przesunięta."

„Zbudujemy nowego? Łatwo ci mówić! A jak więcej zostanie zniszczonych? Mój kraj wykorzystał wszystkie swoje zasoby, żeby zbudować te, które mamy teraz! I wiem na pewno, że nie tylko mój!"

„Zgadzam się. Jednakże powrót do projektu kosmicznego byłby tańszy. Moglibyśmy odzyskać oryginalną Włócznię!"

„Włócznia pomoże nam tylko, jeśli rzeczywiście zwyciężymy! Zrobiliśmy błąd, pokładając wszystkie nasze nadzieje w tym ataku! Byliśmy zbyt lekkomyślni i nie doceniliśmy tych dzieci!"

„Jak możemy przegrać? Straciliśmy ledwie JEDNEGO Unita. Ciągle mamy znaczną przewagę liczebną!"

„Nie walczmy teraz między sobą! Możemy dostosować się do tej sytuacji, gdy już wygramy tę bitwę."

„Zaiste. Jakieś wiadomości o tym zauważonym zdradzieckim szwadronie?"

„Mamy inne zmartwienia niż kilka brakujących PSL-ów!"

Dyskusja podgrzewała się coraz bardziej, rozmowy nakładały się na siebie, wszyscy już dawno pogubili się w tym, co kto powiedział za swoim anonimowym hologramem.

W wywiązującym się chaosie jednak nikt nie zauważył, że monolit z napisem „SEELE-01" milczał.

„Sir!" wrzasnął ponad warkotem silników pilot PSL-u. „Zbliżamy się do Tokio-3!"

Kaji dał tylko znak, że zrozumiał i dalej wyglądał przez okno. To obwieszczenie nie było raczej konieczne, nawet z odległości kilku mil ciężko było przegapić walkę między obecnie jedenastoma olbrzymami. Czuł pewną dumę, widząc, że Katsuragi znalazła i zrobiła dobry użytek z jego podarku. Ale one ciągle miały przewagę liczebną i ciężko było powiedzieć, czy doświadczenie Shinjiego i Asuki i element zaskoczenia w postaci JA wystarczy na umiejętności EVA Masowej Produkcji.

„Jest jakiś sposób, żeby je powstrzymać?" zapytał Sakamoto, dowódcy oddziału, który mu towarzyszył.

Większości żołnierzy, delikatnie mówiąc, nie podobało się to, że musieli ruszyć przeciwko własnym towarzyszom. Ale niektórzy wiedzący do pewnego stopnia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, chętnie zatrzymają to, co może się stać największą hańbą JSSDF-u. Sakamoto miał być właściwie członkiem grupy natarcia, ale odmówił. Nie chciał zabijać każdego w polu widzenia, nieuzbrojonych cywili a nawet dzieci.

„_Jeśli to miałoby oznaczać koniec świata, to przynajmniej będę mógł odejść jako mężczyzna, a nie jako potwór,_" powiedział Kajiemu. Zważywszy na delikatną sytuację, nie musieli obawiać się trybunału za swą niesubordynację, ale zamknięto ich w bazie pod całkowitym embargiem. Ale to dało mu trzy kompletne oddziały, które były teraz w drodze na pole bitwy, a inni podążali tuż za nimi.

„Obawiam się, że nie," potrząsnął głową Sakamoto. „Nie są pod naszą kontrolą."

„Tego się obawiałem," mruknął Kaji, gdy obserwował, jak EVA-02 blokuje kopniak w głowę. „No to powodzenia, dzieciaki..."

Już miał odsunąć się od okna, kiedy coś zwróciło jego uwagę na parkingu niedaleko pod nimi. „LĄDUJ NA TEJ ULICY, ALE JUŻ!" wrzasnął bez namysłu na pilota, gdy rzucił się do klapy.

Pospiesznie się przytrzymując, wyrwał zaskoczonemu żołnierzowi obok strzelbę, potem zebrał się w sobie i nacisnął przycisk otwierający. Natychmiast złapało go zmniejszenie ciśnienia, próbując wszystko wyssać z kabiny, ale utrzymał się w miejscu i wycelował. Co dziwne, wydawał się być tylko jeden żołnierz z uniesionym pistoletem, zamiast trzech, których, jak sądził, widział wcześniej, ale tej niebieskiej plamki włosów nie można było pomylić. Nie był pewien, co ona robi tak daleko, ale nie czas teraz na myślenie. Pierwsze dwa strzały spudłowały z powodu odległości i ruchu statku powietrznego, ale trzeci trafił. Najwyraźniej nie śmiertelnie, ale i tak potrzebował tylko zyskać trochę czasu. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że dwa pozostałe ciała, które wcześniej zauważył, leżą już na ziemi.

Kilka chwil później PSL był na tyle nisko, by mógł bezpiecznie wyskoczyć i Kaji pobiegł na parking, a za nim podążyli Sakamoto i kilku innych z grupy.

Rei wydawała się na nich czekać.

„Doceniam pana pomoc, panie Kaji," podziękowała mu formalnie, podczas gdy żołnierze pospieszyli do swych rannych i najwyraźniej martwych kompanów.

„Nie ma problemu," zbagatelizował podziękowania mężczyzna z kucykiem. „Chociaż to na pewno niespodzianka cię tu widzieć."

„Próbowałam uciec, zanim uderzą" przyznała spokojnie Rei. „Byłam pewna, że w kwaterze głównej nie będzie bezpiecznie."

Kaji przez chwilę mierzył ją wzrokiem, ale, jak zwykle w jej wypadku, jej język ciała nie powiedział ani odrobiny więcej niż słowa. „Nie mówiłem raczej o środkach bezpieczeństwa..."

„Ja..." Niespodziewanie okazywała wyjątek od reguły, gdy jej oczy mrugnęły w stronę ziemi. „Miałam swoje powody, żeby nie... pomóc Komandorowi..."

Domyślając się, że to będzie najwięcej, ile z niej teraz wyciągnie, skinął głową. „No to dobrze, to powinno dużo uprościć sprawy. Sakamoto!" wrzasnął do oficera. „Mamy miejsce dla autostopowiczki?"

„Obawiam się, że już z tymi trzema zrobiłoby się trochę tłoczno!" odpowiedział żołnierz, mając na myśli zmarłych towarzyszy, których wnoszono do PSL-u.

Kaji podrapał się po brodzie, myśląc przez chwilę, gdy jego oczy padły na raptownie zatrzymany dżip patrolu. Na pewno nie będą już go więcej potrzebować, prawda?

„Myślisz, że możecie to sami dokończyć?" zawołał raz jeszcze. To w sumie było niepotrzebne pytanie, jako że i tak nie był kimś dużo ważniejszym niż pasażer bez żadnego realnego wpływu na oddziały JSSDF-u. Ale część jego osoby miała pewnie nadzieję na usłyszenie „nie", po prostu żeby poczuć się potrzebnym.

To się jednakże naturalnie nie stało, gdy Sakamoto uniósł kciuk.

„No to dobra." Kaji odwrócił się z powrotem do Rei. „Zabieramy tego dżipa i zawiozę cię, gdzie będziesz chciała, dopóki to się nie skończy."

Rei skinęła głową, ale nie ruszyła za nim, gdy zaczął iść do pojazdu. „Może pan pojechać na drugą stronę drzew? Nie życzę sobie znów przechodzić przez tę scenę."

„Um, jasne," zdumiał się, gdy zmierzała do pobliskiej grupki drzew pomiędzy parkingiem a ulicą, „ale czemu nie mogę cię po prostu zabrać teraz?"

Przystanęła na krótko. „Muszę kogoś zabrać."

„C...?"

Utrata jednego z braci wymusiła na Evangelionach Masowej Produkcji nową strategię. Zamiast trzymać ofiary w jednym miejscu i atakować wszystkie jednocześnie, uformowały teraz się w grupy, by je odciągnąć, jednocześnie atakujac znacznie bardziej zajadle. Zniknęły ostrza na rzecz włóczni, poza tymi od trzech Unitów ścigających Jet Alone'a. Kiedy uderzenie w robota ledwie porysowało gruby pancerz, szybko przywróciły swą broń do poprzedniej postaci.

„Ej, Asuka!" wrzasnął Tōji na rudą, która wciąż odpierała trzech wrogów zdobycznym mieczem. „Czemu ty tego też nie przemienisz? Myślałem, że EVA'y mają alergię na te całe włócznie."

„Jasne, żaden problem," odpowiedziała Asuka z widocznym sarkazmem w swoich słowach, gdy przepięknie trafiła swym przestarzałym już prog-knife'em prosto w głowę jednego z przeciwników. Jednak, jak było do przewidzenia, biała bestia ledwie zachwiała się nieco od uderzenia, najwyraźniej zupełnie nie przejmując się stalą w mózgu. Ale dla Asuki było to wystarczające odwrócenie uwagi, by wbić mu miecz w ramię, efektywnie odcinając rękę, nim EVA zdążyła uciec. „Musiałbyś mi tylko powiedzieć, jak!"

„Dlaczego one nimi nie rzucają?" zdumiał się Shinji. Miał obecnie zdecydowanie najwięcej kłopotów, odpierając cztery EVA'y jedynie prog-knife'em. Nie trzeba mówić, że był bardziej zajęty unikaniem ukłuć włóczni niż czymkolwiek innym, próbując trzymać się od nich na tak duży dystans, jak to możliwe. „Wtedy mógłbym przynajmniej jedną zwędzić!"

„Pewnie sam sobie teraz odpowiedziałeś," zauważyła przez komunikator Misato. „Chcą – HEJ! Tōji, uważaj!"

Dwa latające Unity zanurkowały od tyłu na JA, łapiąc go za ramiona i pręty, które wystawały mu z głowy. Najwyraźniej planowały rozbić go o górę albo upuścić z bardzo wysoka jako łatwą ofiarę, gdy już straci swój cenny kontakt z ziemią. Ale udało im się tylko przeciągnąć olbrzyma na krótką odległość po ziemi, nim Tōji zareagował i zamachnął się jednym z elastycznym ramion robota.

Choć nie był zdolny do bardzo mocnego uderzenia z tej pozycji, bliskość dwóch napastników okazała się dla nich zgubna. Uderzony Unit zboczył z kursu i zderzył się z drugim, co posłało oba na ziemię, gdy ich skrzydła splotły się ze sobą.

Tōji uśmiechnął się triumfalnie ze swego fotela. „Heh. Tak łatwo mnie nie dor..." Jego kpiny ustały, gdy ujrzał, jak jedyną reakcją robota na jego najnowsze polecenie był upadek przed siebie i zupełne zatrzymanie się. Szarpał za sterowanie raz po raz, ale ciągle nic. „Co z tym jest?"

Grymas Akagi, gdy obserwowała ekran z danymi, powiedział już więcej, niż musiał wiedzieć. „Wygląda na to, że uszkodziły pręty kontrolne tym ostatnim atakiem. Siła sygnału mniejsza niż pięć procent!"

Tōji opadł na siedzeniu, nie w odprężeniu, lecz w czystej złości. Być pokonanym z powodu tak drobnych obrażeń, uczynionym bezbronnym i zmuszonym do obserwowania, jak jego przyjaciele walczą tam o swoje życie. Warcząc, wyładował swą frustrację, uderzając pięścią w obecnie bezużyteczne sterowanie.

„Przepraszam," mruknął. „Chyba musicie zająć się resztą sami."

„Misato? Mówi Ritsuko," powiedziała blondynka przez komórkę, gdy szła w głąb kompleksu z szybkością nieco większą niż zwykle. „Tak, wiem, że jesteś 'troszkę zajęta'! Ale wiesz, mówiłam ci, że ja też mam jeszcze coś do roboty i teraz, jak się nam zabaweczka popsuła, to naprawdę muszę iść... Co? Tak, właśnie miałam do tego dojść. Chciałam tylko wiedzieć, czy Komandor w ogóle się pokazał?" Zacisnęła powieki, słysząc odpowiedź przeczącą, powstrzymując przekleństwo. „Taa, tego się obawiałam. Ale i tak dzięki."

Zakończyła połączenie ze zdenerwowanym prychnięciem.

„Kurde," wyrwało się jej jednak, gdy dotknęła pilota w kieszeni fartucha, kiedy weszła do windy, która zabierze ją do Terminal Dogma. „Chciałam, żeby zobaczył swoje nadzieje zmiażdżone, a nie żeby odszedł razem z nimi."

Asuka stała przerażona, gdy przytłaczały ją wspomnienia. Trzeci Unit spotkał się z dwoma, które pokonały JA i jeden po drugim pojawiały się z innych grup. Nie miały zamiaru pożerać metalowej ofiary, ale czerpały sadystyczną przyjemność z wbijania pazurów w bezbronnego robota, rozpruwając go na kawałki. A ona to czuła, czuła, jakby to była jej EVA, jej własne ciało i kości znów rozdzierane.

Szok trwał ledwie sekundy, ale było to już o wiele za długo. Ruszyła się, ale nie dość szybko.

Jej ramię eksplodowało bólem.

Uderzenie przeszywającej włóczni pchnęło ją do przodu, posyłając jej EVA'ę z hukiem na ziemię. Zaskoczenie nie trwało długo, ale ból pozostał. Jej oddech ustał do sapania, gdy skarciła się w milczeniu za niezauważenie zagrożenia na czas. Teraz, gdy jej zmysł walki powrócił, chciała szybko złapać zdrową ręką EVA'y przeklętą włócznię, która przebiła jej lewe ramię, przygważdżając ją do ziemi, niebezpiecznie ją unieruchamiając w ogniu walki.

Ale jej próba uwolnienia się została już przerwana. Podniosłszy wzrok, ujrzała olbrzymią białą rękę ściskającą kurczowo czerwony nadgarstek Unitu-02 – jak również przyprawiający o mdłości wynaturzony szeroki uśmiech jej właściciela. Sześć głośnych łoskotów wstrząsnęło ziemią dookoła, nie pozostawiając wątpliwości, że zjawiło się wsparcie.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno, gdy jej oczy powędrowały do jej serdecznego palca, gdzie małe wybrzuszenie naciągało jej plug suit. '_Baka... mówiłam ci, że to przynosi pecha, jak się to robi przed._'

Powstrzymała się od pisku, gdy poczuła szpony ściskające kurczowo pancerz jej EVA'y, ale ledwo jej się to udało. Najgorsza w śmierci była wiedza, że zaraz się umrze. Utrata istnienia. Wszelka postać szczęścia odebrana wraz z szansą na jego odzyskanie.

Nie chciała umierać. Nie teraz, nie tak.

Ale wiedziała, jak znikome są szanse Shinjiego na pokonanie ich wszystkich na czas, gdyby miał przyjść jej z pomocą. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że w ogóle skończy jako zwycięzca, że przynajmniej on będzie mógł dalej ze wszystkimi żyć. I może wreszcie będzie mogła zobaczyć...

Jej lęk zniknął. Było uczucie, uczucie dumy i miłości. Ale było też jeszcze coś, coś, co było jak... smutek?

'_Pożegnanie?_'

Gdy uderzyło ją zrozumienie, było już za późno.

Gdy tylko Shinji upewnił się, że oddalił się na wystarczający dystans od ścigającego go Unitu, EVA-01 znów odwinęła się na pięcie, by zobaczyć, gdzie się nagle podziały pozostałe trzy. Ale to, co ujrzał, sprawiło, że natychmiast zamarł.

Shinji nie chciał tego widzieć. Ale nie mógł się też odwrócić. Przez tę chwilę nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Nie mógł nawet mrugnąć.

Shinji nie chciał tego widzieć. Ale widział wszystko.

Widział EVA'y Masowej Produkcji próbujące uciec z płomieni. Widział, jak każdą z nich pochłania eksplozja, która posyła je do piekła, na które zasługiwały. Ale to już nie miało znaczenia.

Widział autodestrukcję Unitu-02.

„A... Asu... A..." Nie był to nawet szept, tylko brzęk. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to on wydał ten dźwięk.

Wiedzieli, że po ich zmianach może być gorzej. Zawsze wiedzieli. Ale on nigdy nie chciał ujrzeć...

Dopiero gdy coś pociągnęło jego EVA'ę za ramię, uderzając nim o ziemię, część jego osoby przypomniała sobie trochę o przeciwniku, który go dręczył, a teraz zgarbił się nad jego Unitem.

Kolejny z tych białych potworów. Przez nie... To przez nie Asuka... Asuka...

Ta bestia nawet się tego nie spodziewała.

Ręce EVA-01 chwyciły ją za szyję, nim zdążyła nawet pomyśleć o uniku. Coraz ciaśniej ją ściskały. Może ta bestia próbowała mu oddawać, ale Shinji nie czuł żadnych uderzeń. Nie czuł niczego prócz nienawiści.

Lśniąca biel została splamiona krwią, gdy szyja rozwarła się pod nieubłaganym naciskiem. Wrzasnął, gdy zrzucił z siebie martwe ciało. Wywrzaskiwał światu swą stratę i nienawiść, gdy wstał. Wrzasnął po narzędzie do odpłacenia im!

To ich wina! Wszyscy! Wszyscy...!

To już nie miało znaczenia. Mężczyzna, którym się dla niej stał. Ich wspólne osiągnięcia. Ich rodzina... najpierw Aki... a teraz jeszcze ona...

To już nie miało znaczenia. Nawet jeśli on stanie się przyczyną. Przynajmniej – może – będzie mógł je wtedy znowu zobaczyć. I może one mu wybaczą.

„Pomożesz mi, prawda... mamo?"

Szok nie opuszał twarzy Mayi, gdy wpatrywała się w ekran pokazujący krater, gdzie ledwie chwile wcześniej był Unit-02. Nigdy nie była aż tak blisko z dziećmi, ale zawsze dzieliła ich uczucia. W końcu to one dla nich walczyły. Zwykli nastolatkowie ryzykujący życiem, gdy los ludzkości spoczywał na ich barkach. A teraz kosztowało to jedno z nich.

Jednakże cichy alarm zwrócił jej uwagę, nim zdążyła całkowicie pogrążyć się w poczuciu winy i żalu. „Stopień... Stopień synchronizacji Shinjiego się zwiększa..."

Rwiący ból wydobył z niej jęk, gdy z wysiłkiem otworzyła oczy, a w głowie wciąż jej wirowało. Jakby nie dość było rany od włóczni, LCL nie był w stanie w pełni zaabsorbować uderzenia, kiedy plug zderzył się z pobliską ścianą skał tylko po to, by turlać się po niej, aż cylindryczny kształt wreszcie spoczął.

Zdrową ręką sięgnęła do klamki włazu awaryjnego, podnosząc się z fotela pilota. Inaczej niż zewnętrze, które będzie nagrzane od tarcia do ledwie znośnego stopnia, we wnętrzu ledwo co się zmieniło, ponieważ LCL szybko rozpraszał większość ciepła. Plug suit tłumił resztę bez żadnych problemów, ale to nie ułatwiało ręcznego otwarcia włazu, szczególnie jeśli można było korzystać jedynie z jednej ręki.

Wreszcie udało jej się otworzyć właz i gorliwie chciała zobaczyć, co stało się na zewnątrz w trakcie minuty, którą przegapiła.

Niemal żałowała, że zobaczyła.

Misato usłyszała oznajmienie Mayi, ale ciężko jej było zachować profesjonalizm, który wciąż był potrzebny w tej ciężkiej sytuacji. Wybuch EVA-02 wybił dziurę w jej sercu, z której pustka skorzystała, by zyskać wstęp. Nie mogła sobie nawet zacząć wyobrażać, jak się teraz czuje Shinji. I nie mogła za bardzo mieć mu za złe, że najwyraźniej zrezygnował z walki.

Nawet jeśli oznaczało to koniec świata.

Unit-01 wypełniał większość jej pola widzenia, wyjąc ogłuszająco przy kraterze, gdzie była jej EVA. Olbrzym stał zbyt blisko, by widzieć jego twarz wysoko nad nią, ale mogła sobie łatwo wyobrazić płonące oczy demonicznego stworzenia.

Pospiesznie sięgnęła na chwilę z powrotem do pluga, by uruchomić system komunikacji, nim on znów przepadnie we wnętrzu, prawdopodobnie raz na zawsze.

„Shinji, uspokój się! Wystrzeliłam się na czas!"

Ale jeśli ją słyszał, nie okazał żadnej reakcji.

Wszystkich w centrum dowodzenia zaskoczył ten głos, choć to Misato wydała z siebie największe westchnienie ulgi. Jednakże trwało to, dopóki Maya nie zaktualizowała swojego raportu.

„Stopień synchronizacji ciągle rośnie, zbliża się do 100 procent!"

„Czemu on nie przestaje?!" Misato okręciła się na pięcie. „Nie usłyszał jej?"

„Musiała przez przypadek otworzyć połączenie tylko z nami!" poinformował ją poruszony Shigeru.

„No to jej powiedzcie!"

Ale on potrząsnął tylko głową. „Ch-chyba nie będzie nas mogła usłyszeć przez cały ten hałas," odpowiedział z rezygnacją.

Chciała już zmienić rozkaz, ale przerwał jej Makoto. „Pole AT rozszerza się!"

Jej włosy zaczęły falować na dziwnym wietrze, który wydawał się przybierać na sile od nieludzkiego wrzasku EVA'y. Odważywszy się rozejrzeć, zauważyła, że rzeczywiście kurz i gruz wirowały w powietrzu, wyginając drzewa, by utworzyć koło, przez co zdawało się, że fioletowy Unit jest nie tylko epicentrum, ale samym źródłem zimnej burzy.

„Nic mi nie jest, Shinji, uspokój się!" wrzasnęła przez komunikator z narastającym poddenerwowaniem.

Przez jej ciało przeszedł dziwny dreszcz, przez co znów podniosła wzrok. EVA ponownie wyzwoliła się z ograniczającego ją pancerza, wystawiając czerwony rdzeń na świat. Szczęka jej opadła w zszokowanym sapnięciu, gdy pole AT, jakiego nigdy nie widziała, wyrosło z pleców EVA'y niczym zdeformowane skrzydła, podczas gdy ta rozłożyła ręce na boki, odchylając się, jakby po to, by powitać coś z góry z otwartymi ramionami.

A to coś przeszyło już chmury.

„Coś zbliża się z atmosfery z ogromną szybkością!"

To była ostatnia rzecz, jaka była potrzebna Misato.

„Przełączcie żesz ją już!"

„CHOLERA JASNA, BAKA! PRZESTAŃ!"

„_Asuka...?_"

Olbrzymie, skrwawione ręce w momencie zatrzymały lot Włóczni Longinusa.

Usilnie próbowała wymknąć się z uchwytu, tak bliska celu, ledwie kilka metrów między jej zaostrzonym końcem a czerwonym rdzeniem, który wzywał do siebie Włócznię swą nieskończoną energią. Ale nowy pan Włóczni nie pragnął już zniszczenia.

Miast tego została wbita w częściowo pozbawiony głowy Unit Masowej Produkcji, który dopiero co stanął na nogi, z łatwością przechodząc przez białe ciało, przeszywając na wylot jego silnik S2. EVA-01 nawet się nie odwróciła, by obserwować, jak zsuwa się on bezwładnie z czerwonej broni.

Jej świecące oczy śledziły ziemię wokół krateru, który pozostawiła eksplozja. Nie zostało nic, co można by zidentyfikować jako należące konkretnie do Unitu-02, ale było kilka rozrzuconych białych części – ręka tu, pół głowy tam.

Jedna najwyraźniej jednak przeżyła wybuch, próbując się odczołgać, używając prawej ręki, jedynej kończyny, jaka mu jeszcze została. W zasadzie to nie było to wiele więcej niż to spalone ramię i tors, a większości pancerza nie było. Padło martwe, gdy EVA-01 zatopiła Włócznię w jego migoczącym rdzeniu.

Wreszcie w pewnej odległości był cylindryczny kształt entry pluga, z którego wyglądała malutka czerwona postać. Postać wyskoczyła zupełnie, machając do olbrzyma.

Niemożliwe było jednak ujrzenie jej zszokowanej miny, gdy Evangelion rozpostarł energetyczne skrzydła i wyskoczywszy w powietrze, unosił się coraz wyżej.

„Już dobrze?"

„No. Nic jej nie jest. Tylko to się dla mnie liczy. Ale..." Shinji odwrócił wzrok, „... czy to naprawdę konieczne?"

„Nie wolno pozostawić ani jednej EVA'y. Tylko bez nich – i Włóczni Longinusa – świat ma szansę. Shinji, wiesz, że to musi być zrobione, prawda?"

Skinął głową. „Dopóki istnieją Słońce, Księżyc i Ziemia, wszystko będzie w porządku," wyliczył ponownie. Lecz jego uśmiech, nawet ten smutny, zaniknął, gdy podniósł wzrok. Rozstania z kimś bliskim zawsze nadchodziły zbyt szybko. „Ale naprawdę tego chcesz? Naprawdę chcesz tam być całą wieczność? Nie będziesz... samotna?"

„Nie..." zabrzmiała szczera odpowiedź. „Bo zawsze będę cię mieć przy sobie w moim sercu." Uśmiechając się z dumą, pogładziła go po policzku. „Żegnaj, synu. Troszcz się o tych, których kochasz. Twoją rodzinkę, przyjaciół. Zawsze bądź przy tych, którzy cię potrzebują. Żegnaj..."

„Żegnaj... mamo..."

Gdy Shinji otworzył oczy, jego pierwszą reakcją było szybkie zamknięcie ich znowu przed wnikającym do nich oślepiającym światłem. Odczekał chwilę, nim znów zamrugał dwukrotnie, póki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że wpatruje się w białą przestrzeń ponad sobą. „Nieznajomy sufit..."

„Powinieneś już go znać..."

Zaskoczony nieoczekiwanym głosem, obrócił głowę. Asuka siedziała na łóżku obok, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. Poza bandażami wokół jej ramienia, które zmuszały ją do noszenia temblaka, tylko kilka plastrów pokrywało jakieś siniaczki na jej ciele. Poza tym wydawała się być w idealnym stanie.

„Nie wiem, chyba kazali go komuś w końcu pomalować..." zażartował matowo, gdy usiadł.

Asuka wstała z materaca i, podeszłszy do niego, pocałowała go w czoło.

„Dzień dobry, śpiochu," zakpiła przesadnie. „Poważnie, dostałeś tylko kilka siniaków, bo wystrzeliło twój plug z nędznych stu metrów czy ile tam, a ja obrywałam częściej i dużo mocniej, przebiło mi ramię – ale patrz, kto postanowił leżeć jak nieżywy całymi godzinami."

„Zapomniałaś wspomnieć, że ciebie też wystrzeliło."

„Hm, no taa, nie chciałam, żebyś się _za bardzo_ źle poczuł," wzruszyła wesoło ramionami. Wspiąwszy mu się na łóżko i usiadłszy mu okrakiem na nogach, objęła luźno rękami jego ramiona. Szczerzyła się, gdy spojrzała mu w oczy. „Wiesz, oboje zostaliśmy 'wyrzuceni' przez nasze matki. Ciekawe, jak by to ludzie zinterpretowali."

„No, w pewnym sensie zrobiły to po prostu dla naszego dobra." Uśmiechnął się wymuszenie, odwzajemniając lekki uścisk, kładąc jej ręce na talii. „Ciekawe tylko, jak powinniśmy... no wiesz... zająć się teraz resztą."

„Chyba za bardzo nie musimy się już o to martwić." Posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, namawiając ją do wyjaśnienia, co też zrobiła z uśmieszkiem. „Ritsuko pozbyła się dla nas Lilith."

Shinji zamrugał zaskoczony. „Co?"

„Ano." Asuka sama wciąż wyglądała na nieco zaskoczoną. „Zaprogramowała MAGI tak, że materiały wybuchowe przeznaczone do autodestrukcji kwatery głównej zdetonowały się tylko w Terminal Dogma i kilku, wtedy już pustych, piętrach wyżej. Cokolwiek z Lilith przetrwało ten wybuch, leży teraz zmiażdżone kilkuset tonami betonu."

Skonsternowany Shinji oniemiał.

Mina Asuki, jednakże, nagle spoważniała, zaniepokoiła się. Głos zniżył jej się do szeptu pełnego nadziei. „Więc... udało nam się, nie?"

Uśmiechając się słabo, acz z zadowoleniem, skinął głową. „No."

Nagle przyciągnęła się bliżej, trzymając go ciasno. „No to możemy... możemy ją wreszcie opłakiwać?" zapytała, ledwo wstrzymując łkanie.

Jego serce natychmiast zamarło, a wielkie zwycięstwo zostało zapomniane, gdy poczuł, jak oczy wilgotnieją mu od jej słów. „No," powtórzył, ale teraz poważniej, gdy sam zacieśnił ich uścisk. „Jak tylko chcemy."

„Chyba... chyba chciałabym jej zrobić pogrzeb. Nawet jak grób będzie pusty. Tylko... tylko takie przypomnienie wszystkim, że ona istniała. Że nie była tylko..." Jej głos nagle przerwał syk rozsuwanych drzwi.

Rei zrobiła krok do tyłu, gdy ich ujrzała, a jej blade policzki zabarwiły się na jasnoróżowo. „Przepraszam. Nie miałam zamiaru wam przeszkadzać."

Para wymieniła spojrzenie, powoli wyplątując się ze swoich objęć.

„Nie, Rei, nie szkodzi," powiedział Shinji. Zobaczenie jej tu było ulgą, ale choć po głowie krążyło mu wiele pytań, obecnie zadowolił się „Możemy coś dla ciebie zrobić?"

Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna skinęła głową. „Musicie ze mną pójść do mojego mieszkania. Jest... coś, co muszę wam obojgu pokazać."

Asuka czuła dreszcz przechodzący jej po karku, gdy weszła do domu Rei. Ponieważ ich zagadkowa pilotka wydawała się nienaturalnie spieszyć, a Shinji wciąż musiał wypełnić trochę papierów (jak również się przebrać), nim mógł opuścić izbę przyjęć, zgodzili się, że obie dziewczyny pójdą przed nim.

Asuka słyszała od Shinjiego o okropnych warunkach mieszkaniowych Rei, ale po raz pierwszy rzeczywiście zobaczyła zniszczony budynek na własne oczy. Nie spodziewała się, że będzie _tak_ źle.

Przynajmniej Rei wydawała się ozdobić ściany kilkoma obrazkami, ale uwagę Asuki bardziej przyciągały dziury po nabojach, których pełno było w całym mieszkaniu. Nie pamiętała wtedy żadnych w mieszkaniu Misato i miała nadzieję, że teraz też ich nie będzie. Najwyraźniej albo wiedzieli, gdzie się spodziewać pilotów, albo SEELE pouczyło JSSDF, że Rei jest z nich wszystkich największym zagrożeniem i musi być wyeliminowana za wszelką cenę. To by też wyjaśniało, czemu nie zawracali sobie głowy ryzykiem precyzji i wściekle ostrzelali wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Wydawało się zaskakujące, że nie użyli granatu albo po prostu nie podłożyli bomby pod cały budynek.

Tylko jedna szklanka wciąż stała na lodówce w kącie, ale odłamki wokół niej wskazywały, że było kilka więcej. Łóżko stało na środku pokoju pod dziwnym kątem, także podziurawiony materac nie był za dobrze dopasowany do ramy, przez co Asuka zgadywała, że został on ponownie prowizorycznie ułożony po przewróceniu się podczas ataku.

Potrząsnęła głową, zwracając się do gospodyni. „Więc co nam chcesz pokazać?" zapytała Asuka z ciekawością, ale także z odrobiną irytacji w głosie, podczas gdy Rei rozglądała się, najwyraźniej sama „tego" szukając.

Ale nim niebieskowłosa dziewczyna zdążyła odpowiedzieć, uwagę rudej zwróciło nagle szuranie za zasłoną niedaleko jej lewej strony. Nie wiedziała, czy jej oddech i bicie serca zatrzymało się, czy też raczej zwielokrotniło swą szybkość, gdy jej rozszerzone błękitne oczy napotkały podobną parę, kiedy materiał został z wahaniem odsunięty.

„Mama...?"

--

**Słowa od Jimmy'ego Wolka: **Ojj, czy to nie byłby dobry moment, żeby to zakończyć? Wystarczająco oczywiste, a jednak tak otwarte. Jakie to evowskie...

Ale chociaż bardzo lubię Eva'ę taką, jaka jest, nie jestem Anno i to po prostu nie w moim stylu, żeby nie podzielić się moją „wiedzą" na temat tego, jak do tego doszło. Więc spodziewajcie się już niedługo „Końca", w którym zawarte będą wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia Rei, nim nad DP zapadnie kurtyna. Chociaż ci z was ze słabymi zębami mogą rzeczywiście woleć skończyć czytanie na tym rozdziale, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli...

Różne uwagi:

pierwsze kilka linijek zostało dodanych po namyśle. (Wyraźnie) chciałem zrobić status quo EoE tak szybko, jak to możliwe, ale było to za bardzo „ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki". Jej pierwotna śpiączka w końcu też miała w sobie trochę wprowadzenia.

Nie mam pojęcia, czy to miejsce, gdzie Misato włamywała się do MAGI, naprawdę było „w rozległych głębinach jego systemów chłodzących". Ale było tam najwyraźniej całkiem zimno, więc...

Wiem, że ta cała sprawa z JA (szczególnie to, jak go zdobyli) została napisana raczej naiwnie, ale zawsze tyle obrywa od fandomu („Na pewno nigdy nie mógłby pokonać Anioła JEEE"), że chciałem dać biedakowi przynajmniej jedną (acz krótką) chwilę, by zabłysnąć. I dało mi to powód, by Tōji wrócił do gry.

Skoro o grze mowa, ostatnio usłyszałem, że prototyp robi to samo w grze Eva2 na PS2/PSP (wiedziałem o prototypie JA, ale myślałem, że to przeciwnik... ), więc pomysł z JA pomagającym w walce z EVA-mi masowej produkcji nie jest taki świeży, jak myślałem... dąsa się

Chyba lepiej to powiem. Chłopaki: Pierścionek nie wpakuje was natychmiast do łóżka. To działa tylko u postaci w zakliszowanym kawałku fikcji. ;P

Podziękowania dla LD, Williama T. Martina i Tarage'a za korektę.

Gendō... Ach, chyba zachowam resztę uwag na ostatni rozdział. Do zobaczenia wkrótce. Naprawdę wkrótce... (poważnie)

**Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


	13. Koniec

**Druga próba**

**Koniec**

Było popołudnie następnego dnia po byciu przez nią świadkiem śmierci Siedemnastego, kiedy Rei przyłapała się na błąkaniu się po ulicach Tokio-3. Nie była pewna, czemu to robi. Nie służyło to praktycznie żadnemu celowi. Mogłaby przeczekać te ostatnie godziny w swoim mieszkaniu albo w NERV-ie. A jednak oto robiła sobie to, co głos w zakamarkach jej umysłu przezywał „ostatnią pieszą wycieczką".

Może było to to, co ludzie często doświadczali jako niepokój, mając nadzieję uspokoić nerwy przed ważnym albo strasznym czynem w swym życiu. Może robienie czegoś po raz ostatni było melancholijnym nawykiem człowieka, nawet jeśli było to tylko przechodzenie przez okolice, których wkrótce nigdy się już nie zobaczy.

Przez długi czas zadawała sobie pytanie, czy naprawdę pragnie wypełnienia swego przeznaczenia. Z pomocą Ikariego i później Sōryū, zaczęła czuć się, jakby w jej życiu mogłoby być coś więcej, że mogła znaleźć inne powody, by żyć. Ale od śmierci Siedemnastego zew stał się tak głośny, że każde włókno jej istoty wrzeszczało na nią, by wreszcie wypełniła zadanie, dla którego została stworzona i szukała spoczynku, którego _on_ inaczej by jej nie dał.

Ale bała się. Nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. Przez całe życie wiedziała, że tak się zakończy i oczekiwała na to bez żalu. Ale teraz, kiedy ten koniec był bliski, młoda kobieta nie mogła wyciszyć wątpliwości w swoich myślach.

Decyzja Siedemnastego zostawiła ją z wątpliwościami. Uniknął on swojego przeznaczenia, by zjednoczyć się z Lilith i żyć wiecznie, pozwalając się unicestwić. Dla niej, dla NERV-u, jednakże, dokładnie to przeznaczone się było stać. Jeśli nawet przeznaczenie było kwestią punktu widzenia... jakie było jej?

Gdy szła niemal pustymi ulicami, słaby dźwięk wyrwał ją nagle z zamyślenia. Bardziej instynktownie niż z ciekawości podążyła za cichym zawodzeniem do alejki kilka metrów przed sobą. Na początku nic nie zobaczyła, póki jej wzrok nie padł na ziemię. Mała, brązowowłosa dziewczynka, nie starsza niż cztery czy pięć lat siedziała, kuląc się w kącie. Z wyglądu przypominała bezdomną. Ubranie miała za duże na swoje małe ciało, jakby nie miała nic innego do wdziania. Stopy miała bose i brudne.

Jej cichy płacz wydawał się być niezauważany przez nielicznych przechodniów. Ignorowanie bólu kogoś niezwiązanego z nimi w żaden sposób było powszechną cechą ludzi, którzy mówili sobie, że rodzice na pewno w końcu wrócą się nią zająć, albo zwalali odpowiedzialność na władze albo innych przechodniów. I nawyk ten stawał się jeszcze bardziej naturalny, kiedy dotyczył wyraźnych wyrzutków ze społeczeństwa.

Ale coś nie pasowało do tego obrazu. Na ubraniu dziewczynki widać było tylko trochę brudu, co mogło być wynikiem siedzenia na ulicy, opierając się o ścianę za sobą.

Rei nie była pewna co do uczucia, jakie wywoływała w niej ta scena, ale nic nie mogła zrobić. Nie miała żadnego doświadczenia w pocieszaniu dzieci, żadnej wiedzy o potrzebach dziewczynki albo jakiego rodzaju pomocy pragnęła. I cokolwiek przysparzało jej bólu, jej męka i tak nie potrwa zbyt długo. To kwestia godzin, nim nie będzie już nigdy więcej czuła bólu.

Ale gdy Rei miała już ruszyć w dalszą drogę i zapomnieć o tej chwilce tak jak wszyscy inni, płacz dziewczynki nagle zelżał i pociągając nosem, odwzajemniła ona jej spojrzenie załzawionymi oczami. Czyżby stała tam, wpatrując się w dziecko, tak długo, że ożywiła jego zainteresowanie?

Pragnienie odejścia nasiliło się, gdy dziewczynka wciąż wpatrywała się w nią ze strachem, przechylając głowę na bok, jakby szukała czegoś na twarzy Rei. Coś w tym dziecku było wytrącającego z równowagi, ale Rei nie wiedziała, co.

Bardziej kierowana instynktem niż czymkolwiek innym odwróciła się gwałtownie i odeszła, nie oglądając się. Nie potrafiła do niczego dopasować tego uczucia w swoich wnętrznościach, nie było to uczucie niebezpieczeństwa ani bardzo ostrzegające, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała temu stawiać czoła. Ale nawet mimo patrzenia wciąż przed siebie wiedziała, że tak łatwo się tego nie pozbędzie, gdy słyszała za sobą drobne kroczki, najpierw spieszące się, by ją dogonić a potem dostosowujące tempo, by zachować pełną szacunku odległość. Nawet kiedy Rei przyspieszyła, obecność za jej plecami dotrzymywała jej kroku.

W końcu zdając sobie sprawę, że łatwej ucieczki nie będzie, zatrzymała się.

„Dlaczego za mną idziesz?" zapytała Rei, nie odwracając się.

„Wyglądasz jak przyjaciółka," odpowiedział nieśmiało głosik.

Teraz już obróciła głowę, by spojrzeć przez ramię na dziecko, które wciąż obserwowało ją ze strachem lecz także z nadzieją w oczach. „Musisz mnie z kimś mylić. Nie znam cię."

„Jak masz na imię?"

„Jestem Rei Ayanami," odpowiedziała automatycznie.

„Ja jestem Aki!" zawołała już weselej dziewczynka. „Teraz się znamy, prawda?"

Rei nie mogła się za bardzo kłócić z tą logiką. Ale chciałaby. „Nie możesz mi towarzyszyć," wyjaśniła. „Powinnaś poszukać swojego prawnego opiekuna."

„Piekuna?" najwyraźniej nie zrozumiało definicji dziecko.

„Rodziców albo innej związanej z tobą emocjonalnie postaci, która do tej pory się tobą zajmowała."

Na te słowa usta Aki znów zaczęły drżeć. „Mamy i taty nie ma," powiedziała, pociągając nosem. „I nie mogę ich znaleźć."

„Jeśli się zgubiłaś, powinnaś szukać pomocy u władz."

„Ty jesteś wadza?" zapytała z nadzieją Aki.

„Miałam na myśli policję albo podobną instytucję, która posiada odpowiednie środki, żeby szukać twoich rodziców."

Dziecko wciąż nie wydawało się rozumieć, przebierając nerwowo bosymi nogami. „Nie możesz mi pomóc...?" zapytała bojaźliwie.

„Nie znam twoich rodziców ani ich obecnego miejsca pobytu," powiedziała jej zgodnie z prawdą Rei. Jednakże widok dziewczynki znów zalewającej się łzami przywołał też to niespokojne uczucie, które nękało ją wcześniej. „Mogę... cię jednak zaprowadzić na najbliższy posterunek policji, jeśli sobie życzysz."

Po raz pierwszy na twarz dziewczynki wpełzł drobny uśmiech, gdy ta skinęła głową, pociągając nosem.

„No to chodź za mną," powiedziała Rei Aki i zaczęła iść, nie oglądając się za siebie. I tak nie musiała oglądać się na Aki, żeby wiedzieć, że ta i tak zrobi, o co ją poproszono.

„Rei?" dość szybko znów zawołał ją głos dziewczynki tuż za nią. „Jesteś w mojej rodzinie?"

To pytanie zaskoczyło nastolatkę, jako że nie miało dla niej wielkiego sensu. Szanse spotkania nieznanego krewnego w mieście rozmiarów Tokio-3 były raczej nikłe, ale domyśliła się, że dziewczynka była po prostu za mała, by wyliczyć takie szanse. Jako że, zważywszy na podłoże jej stworzenia, nie miała absolutnie żadnej rodziny, odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą, „Nie."

Aki jednakże wydawała się być bardzo zadowolona tą odpowiedzią, jako że jej głos zabrzmiał dużo weselej niż przedtem. „No to jednak **jesteś** przyjaciółką!"

Zaskoczona Rei... nic nie powiedziała.

Po drodze Rei szybko zarejestrowała to, jak Aki coraz bardziej zmniejszała dystans między nimi. W końcu czuła lekkie pociąganie za bok sukienki, a mała rączka ujęła jej dłoń. Na początku Rei próbowała nie okazywać zaskoczenia tym kontaktem. Ale gdy czuła, jak ciało dziewczynki przyciska się do niej co jakiś czas, nie mogła się powstrzymać przed zerknięciem w dół i zauważyła, że Aki rozgląda się nerwowo, chłonąc otoczenie ciekawskim, acz wylęknionym wzrokiem – i wzdrygając się zawsze, gdy ktoś przechodził.

„Boisz się obcych?" zapytała w końcu Rei, nie do końca rozumiając wyraźny strach, jako że dziewczynka nie okazała wielkiego wahania w podejściu do niej.

Aki potrząsnęła głową. „Jest ich nagle tak dużo. I tak głośno. Nie wiem, czemu. I... mama ani tata nie mogą mi powiedzieć..."

Rei nie była pewna, jak rozumieć to wyjaśnienie, gdy dziecko znów zaczęło pochlipywać na przypomnienie o straconych rodzicach. Główkując nad tym, postanowiła wypytywać dalej, wiedząc, że przyda się to później. „Pochodzisz z wyludnionego regionu?"

Zmiana tematu wydawała się odwrócić uwagę Aki od jej przygnębionego nastroju, ale niepewność w jej oczach, gdy podniosła wzrok na Rei, czyniła oczywistym to, że nie udało jej się w pełni pojąć pytania.

„Pochodzę... pochodzę z domu...?" pochlipywała przepraszająco, poprawnie odgadując, że taka odpowiedź nie była zbyt pomocna.

Były w połowie drogi na najbliższy posterunek policji, kiedy Rei poczuła pociągnięcie za rękę. „E! Czekaj!"

„Czemu?"

Odwróciwszy się, ujrzała, jak dziewczynka przenosi błagalne spojrzenie to na nią, to na dom towarowy, który właśnie mijały. Czy dziecko rozpoznało to miejsce? Była to jedna z gęsto rozsianych filii dobrze znanej sieci, a w jej wieku i tak każdy sklep mógł wyglądać tak samo. Może po prostu nauczyła się, że w środku może być możliwość zrelaksowania się.

„Kredki mi się prawie skończyły! Potrzebne mi nowe!"

Rei obserwowała, jak zachwycona dziewczynka puszcza jej rękę i wparowuje do sklepu, nim ona zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Teraz, kiedy uwaga Aki była odwrócona i zniknęła jej z oczu, Rei mogłaby wreszcie odejść, nie dając jej możliwości dalszego podążania za nią. Mogłaby wreszcie zakończyć to spotkanie, które zajęło zdecydowanie za dużo czasu i o wiele za bardzo zakłóciło już jej zwykłą rutynę.

Ale odkryła, że nie jest w stanie się ruszyć. Prześladowała ją myśl o dziewczynce wesoło wychodzącej ze sklepu ze swą nową własnością, póki nie zauważy, że znów została porzucona, zagubiona i samotna. A Rei nie chciała być przyczyną płaczu, który, jak wiedziała, usłyszy, nawet jeśli już dawno będzie poza zasięgiem słuchu.

W końcu... przyjaciółka by tak nie zrobiła.

Głośne „Ej!" ze środka zakończyło ciąg jej myśli i instynktownie pospieszyła do środka. Jak się niemal spodziewała, znalazła skuloną Aki najwyraźniej bliską łez przed sprzedawcą, który trzymał pudełko kredek.

„Nie możesz tak sobie z nimi wyjść!" powiedział przyjaźnie, acz stanowczo młodzieniec. „Rodzice ci nie mówili, że trzeba najpierw zapłacić?"

„Czy był kłopot?" zwróciła ich uwagę Rei.

Sprzedawca wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę. „Jesteś jej siostrą?" zapytał, wskazując kciukiem Aki. „Nie pilnowałaś jej? Wiem, że dzieci w tym wieku nie radzą sobie z pieniędzmi, ale muszą się przynajmniej nauczyć, że nie mogą sobie po prostu brać, co chcą."

Z jakiegoś powodu Rei odkryła, że policzki jej się nagrzewają na wniosek, że jest starszą siostrą dziecka. To nie było raczej ze wstydu, ale...

Szloch obok niej przyniósł szybki koniec jej zakłopotania.

„Przepraszam za to nieporozumienie," zwróciła się do sprzedawcy Rei, kłaniając się formalnie. „Pokryję koszta."

Dotarcie na posterunek policji zajeło im kolejnych pięć minut po incydencie w sklepie, który wprawił Aki w wyraźne zakłopotanie. Przez całą drogę była cicho, kurczowo ściskając rękoma pudełko, które kupiła jej Rei, podczas gdy trzymała się nastolatki tak blisko, jak to możliwe, najwyraźniej bojąc się obcych jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. Spotkanie ze sprzedawcą musiało ją nieźle wystraszyć.

Posterunek był tak naprawdę tylko jednym z małych „punktów" policyjnych, więc znalezienie ledwie jednego funkcjonariusza za ladą, która wypełniała większość wąskiej przestrzeni, nie było zbyt wielką niespodzianką. Podniósł wzrok znad papierów, które wypełniał, gdy weszły, wydając się niemal zaskoczonym na widok wchodzących ludzi.

„O... cześć," udało mu się powiedzieć, nim doszedł do siebie. „W czym mogę pomóc?"

„Ta dziewczynka najwyraźniej oddzieliła się od rodziców." Rei nie traciła czasu, nie ruszając się, by usiąść na zaoferowanym krześle. W końcu widocznie zestresowana Aki używała jej ciała jako osłony.

„O?" zauważył też lęk dziecka sierżant Sato, jak Rei mogła przeczytać na identyfikatorze mężczyzny w średnim wieku, i zrobił co w jego mocy, by uformować na ustach rozbrajający uśmiech skierowany do Aki. „Hej, ile masz lat, malutka?"

Ale Aki nie odpowiedziała na pytanie funkcjonariusza. Wpatrywała się w Rei, najwyraźniej szukając wsparcia swojej nowej nastoletniej przyjaciółki po spotkaniu z tym nieznajomym.

„Proszę, odpowiadaj na jego pytania," powiedziała jej spokojnie Rei. „Inaczej nie będzie w stanie szukać twoich rodziców."

Wciąż ledwo co patrzyła na wielkiego mężczyznę za biurkiem, ale wyciągneła prawą rękę, pokazując trzy palce. „T-trzy," wymamrotała, nim nagle zaczęła wyglądać na zszokowaną, jakby sobie coś przypomniała. „Ale niedługo mam urodziny! Wtedy będę mieć cztery!" dodała pospiesznie dumnym głosem, gdy wystawiła jeszcze jeden palec, ale ten wybuch radości nie trwał długo i niemal natychmiast powróciła do kulenia się u boku Rei, może ze wstydu jeszcze bardziej.

„Acha..." zachichotał Sato, gdy coś zanotował.

Spojrzenie Rei było jednak utkwione w dziewczynce i zastanawiała się, czy bardzo często mówiono jej, że niedługo skończy cztery lata, czy też sama do tego doszła. Z tego co wiedziała, nie było częstą rzeczą, żeby dzieci w tym wieku mogły dochodzić do takich wniosków.

„I powiesz mi jeszcze swoje imię?" kontynuował wypytywanie funkcjonariusz.

„Aki..." odpowiedziała bojaźliwie.

„Dobrze, Aki," powiedział Sato, gdy zaczął pospiesznie zanotowywać tę informację. „A jak masz na nazwisko?"

„Naz-nazwisko?" powtórzyła Aki, zerkając ze zmieszaniem na funkcjonariusza, potem na Rei i z powrotem na podłogę.

„Tak," skinął głową Sato, przechylając się nieco bardziej przez ladę. „No wiesz, miano rodzinne."

Niepewna dziewczynka zaczęła przygryzać dolną wargę, wyraźnie wciąż nie rozumiejąc, o co się ją pyta.

„Aki...?" spróbowała, a paluszki jej wolnej rączki zaciskały się i rozluźniały nerwowo.

„Nie, zobacz," spróbował znowu sierżant, „Chodzi o to, jak inni ludzie nazywają kogoś z twojej rodziny. Jak ludzie nazywają na przykład twojego ojca?"

„Ludzie...?" Aki zatrzęsła się przy Rei, a w oczach dziewczynki zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Te pytania, na które – dla niej – nie można odpowiedzieć, wyraźnie stawały się ponad siły jej i tak zdenerwowanego umysłu. „N-nie wiem..."

„D-dobra, dobra, n-nie trzeba płakać!" szybko próbował uspokoić zdenerwowane dziecko, choć nawet Rei zauważyła, że szło mu to raczej nieporadnie. Najwyraźniej miał niewielkie doświadczenie z dziećmi. „Znasz... znasz przynajmniej jego imię?"

To było najwyraźniej łatwiejsze pytanie, gdy uspokoiła się nieco i odpowiedziała bez wahania „Tata."

„Nie, zobacz," ugryzł się w język Sato, by nie poniosła go wyraźnie narastająca frustracja i wymyślił łatwiejszy sposób dla trzylatki. „Jak... jak do niego mówi twoja matka? Oprócz 'tatku' albo 'kochanie' albo coś w tym stylu."

Tym razem myślenie zajęło Aki trochę więcej czasu, ale jej odpowiedź była tak pewna jak poprzednia. „Baka."

Sato opadły ramiona. „Co by pasowało mniej więcej do każdego żonatego faceta w tym mieście. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o wyszczególnienie kogoś," westchnął. „No, jak nie dostaniemy niezbędnych informacji od niej, mógłbym spróbować na odwrót i zerknąć, czy ktoś wypełnił raport o jej zaginięciu."

Ale gdy stukał w klawisze, zerkając czasem z monitora komputera na Aki, jego mina poważniała z każdą chwilą. W końcu potrząsnął głową. „Przepraszam, ale nie mam opisu, który by do niej pasował."

Rei zerknęła na dziewczynkę, która z kolei wpatrywała się w nią z zatroskaniem. Zrobiła, co mogła, prawda? A jednak nie zabrzmiało zbyt właściwie, gdy zapytała „Spodziewam się, że wy się nią teraz zajmiecie?"

„Cz-czekaj!" Rei spodziewała się, że Aki wyrazi swój strach, gdy odwróciła się do wyjścia, ale Sato był szybszy od dziecka. „Nie mogę jej tu trzymać. Rozejrzyj się, dziewczyno. Miasto jest ewakuowane i my też. Mało kto, kto nie pracuje dla NERV-u, został i mamy rozkazy nie mieszać się do ich spraw. Obecnie tą dzielnicą zajmuje się **troje** naszych ludzi. Z czego dwoje jest na patrolu. Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy teraz mogli sobie pozwolić na opiekę nad dzieckiem." Podrapał się nerwowo po głowie. „Są jakieś pogłoski, że JSSDF jest w drodze, żeby pomóc. Ale na razie muszę jeszcze oficjalnie coś o tym usłyszeć. Do tej pory mogę ci tylko zaproponować sprowadzenie kogoś z opieki społecznej, kto ją zabierze do sierocińca w Gotembie albo Odawarze, ale to by zajęło co najmniej kilka godzin, nie licząc papierkowej roboty. Wątpię, żeby komuś się tak chciało tu jeszcze dzisiaj przyjeżdżać."

„Chce mi pan powiedzieć, że nie będzie gdzie miała spędzić nocy?" domyśliła się Rei.

„A... kur-" powstrzymał się Sato, gdy jego oczy spoczęły na Aki. „To znaczy... popatrz, mogę mieć poważne kłopoty, że to proponuję, ale..." Funkcjonariusz wzruszył niewyraźnie ramionami, „może ty możesz... albo znasz kogoś, kto może się nią zająć na jedną noc?"

Rei czuła się niczym zapędzona w kozi róg tą propozycją. Nie powinna się jeszcze bardziej wiązać z dzieckiem. Zrobiła, co mogła.

Nie, zrobiła to, czego po niej oczekiwano. Ale nie mogła naprawdę... W innych warunkach major Katsuragi mogłaby wziąć dziecko z Ikarim i Sōryū. Ale obecnie ta opcja nie była dostępna.

Pociągnięcie za jej spódniczkę przypieczętowało decyzję.

„Może... zostać ze mną na noc."

„Gdzie teraz idziemy?" zapytała natychmiast Aki, gdy wyszła za Rei z punktu policyjnego po tym, jak jej tymczasowa opiekunka zostawiła adres i numer telefonu komórkowego. Przepracowany funkcjonariusz z pewnością poczuł się dużo spokojniejszy o swoją propozycję, kiedy zobaczył jej identyfikator z NERV-u.

Zaskoczona nastolatka zerknęła na chwilę na swą prawą rękę, gdy poczuła jak dziewczynka znów łapie za nią swoją lewą, ale nie powiedziała nic przeciwko temu. „Zmierzamy do mojego mieszkania. Spędzisz tam noc."

Aki najpierw była cicho, ale dosyć szybko zrobiła się wyraźnie spięta. W końcu ubrała swoje zmartwienia w słowa. „Więc nie mogę już iść do domu...?"

„Będziesz mogła wrócić, jak tylko znajdziemy kogoś, kto wie, gdzie mieszkasz," próbowała zapewnić ją Rei.

„Ale _ja_ wiem, gdzie mieszkam..."

To naprawdę zaskoczyło Rei, na tyle, by się zatrzymała i zmierzyła dziecko wzrokiem. „Znasz adres swojego miejsca zamieszkania?"

Mina Aki spochmurniała. „No... nie..."

„No to..."

„Ale znam drogę z powrotem," przerwała jej szybko dziewczynka.

Rei poczuła lekki ból głowy. „Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie wspomniałaś?"

„Nie... nie wiedziałam, że powinnam..." przyznała bojaźliwie Aki.

„Prawdopodobnie twoi rodzice w końcu też tam będą," wyjaśniła Rei. „Mogłaś tam na nich poczekać."

Błękitne oczy Aki nerwowo przeskoczyły z Rei na ziemię. „Ale... tam była ta straszna pani..."

„Straszna pani?" powtórzyła Rei.

„Taa, obudziłam się i nie było mamy ani taty, tylko ta straszna pani, więc uciekłam, aż znalazłam ciebie!" wyjaśniła Aki, biorąc głębokie wdechy pomiędzy zdaniami, jakby zapominała o nabieraniu niezbędnego powietrza.

Rei spojrzała po prostu na małe dziecko, nim spróbowała przeanalizować problem na najlogiczniejszy możliwy sposób.

„Ta kobieta mogła być gościem twoich rodziców. Często zdarza się też, że rodzice zatrudniają „opiekunkę do dziecka", żeby zajmowała się dziećmi, kiedy ich nie ma." Chociaż musiała przyznać, że, podczas gdy była niedoświadczona w takich sprawach, kazanie komuś opiekować się swoim dzieckiem, jeśli nie poznało ono uprzednio tej osoby, wydawało się niecodzienne. „No to powinnyśmy tam pójść. Jeśli to naprawdę twój dom, prawdopodobnie ktoś tam na ciebie czeka."

„Ale..." zaczęła protestować Aki, ale potem spuściła głowę, wpatrując się w swe wiercące się stopy. „Ale pójdziesz ze mną...?"

„To mój dom!"

Słońce już zachodziło, kiedy podekscytowana Aki pokazała palcem znajomy dom z wejścia do całkiem dużej posiadłości na obrzeżach Tokio-3.

Wybranie go przez dziewczynkę wydawało się dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności. Zbyt wielka była pokusa, by nie zadać pytania, które Rei miała na końcu języka. „Jesteś pewna?"

Jej odpowiedź znowu składała się z pary nierozumiejących oczu.

„Jesteś pewna, że to jest miejsce, gdzie mieszkasz?" spróbowała ponownie.

Aki skinęła głową, ale mimo wszystko rozejrzała się raz jeszcze. „Płotu nie ma... Ale wszystko inne jest takie jak zawsze."

Rei zmarszczyła lekko brwi. Wspomnienia przynajmniej jednej z nich ją zwodziły. I miała pewne wątpliwości, że jej. Ale był tylko jeden sposób, by się upewnić.

Gdy zaczęła iść do drzwi frontowych, zauważyła jednak, że jej dzisiejszy mały cień po raz pierwszy już za nią nie podąża. Obejrzawszy się przez ramię, ujrzała, że dziewczynka wciąż stoi w tym samym miejscu, wiercąc się nerwowo, jakby niepewna czy iść przed siebie, czy uciec. „Nie chcesz iść do domu?"

„A... a co, jak ta kobieta jeszcze tam jest?" chlipała Aki, ciągnąc za swoją żółtą koszulkę. „Ja... ja się jej boję..."

„Nie dowiesz się, jeśli ze mną nie pójdziesz," oznajmiła Rei i podeszła do drzwi. Pobiegnięcie za nią i uczepienie się spódniczki nastolatki, gdy ta naciskała już dzwonek, zajęło Aki tylko kilka chwil.

Po drugiej stronie wyraźnie słychać było szybko zbliżające się kroki i Rei czuła, jak z każdym małe paluszki coraz mocniej ciągną za materiał. Dziecku wyrwał się głośny pisk, kiedy drzwi wreszcie się otworzyły, a w nich ukazała się starsza siwowłosa kobieta.

„Witam, co mogę..." zaczęła pani Yamadera, nim jej oczy spoczęły na niebieskowłosej pilotce. „Ach, czy my się skądś nie znamy?"

Rei skinęła wyraźnie głową.

„Tak, ty jesteś tą dziewczyną, co zemdlała, jak robiliście sobie z przyjaciółmi pieszą wycieczkę, prawda?" przypomniała sobie emerytka. „Więc co cię tu sprowadza?"

Ale nim Rei zdążyła odpowiedzieć, pani Yamadera zerknęła na bok, najwyraźniej zauważając dziewczynkę, która próbowała schować się za plecami pilotki. „O, przecież to nasza mała włamywaczka," powiedziała z uśmiechem i przyjaznym tonem, który unieważniał jej oskarżycielskie słowa. Pochyliła się nieco ku Aki, ale spowodowało to tylko, że dziewczynka skuliła się jeszcze bardziej za Rei, chwytając mocno za tył jej spódniczki. „Tak szybko uciekłaś, że nie mogłam nawet z tobą pogadać."

Po chwili Aki skorzystała z bezpieczeństwa, które, z jej punktu widzenia, zapewniało ciało Rei, by zebrać w sobie odrobinę odwagi. „Gdzie mama i tata!?"

Starsza kobieta zamrugała krótko. „Och, obawiam się, że nie wiem, gdzie jest twoja mama i tata. Znam ich? Jak mi powiesz, jak się nazywasz, to może mogłabym ci pomóc."

Nastąpiła kolejna przerwa, ale uścisk na mundurku Rei osłabł nieco. „Jestem Aki..." wymamrotała ostrożnie.

„A jak masz..."

„Nie może sobie przypomnieć," odpowiedziała na niedokończone pytanie Rei. Nie było sensu w powtarzaniu tej rozmowy.

„Och? No, może byście obie wpadły na chwilę i zobaczymy, co się da zrobić? Chyba mi jeszcze zostały jakieś ciasteczka," dodała z lekkim mrugnięciem w stronę Aki.

Jak się zdawało, wystarczyło to, by dziewczynka zdecydowała, że starsza pani może jednak nie jest taka straszna.

Kilka minut później siedziały przy stole w salonie Yamaderów. Długoletnia pani domu skorzystała z rzadkiej okoliczności przyjmowania gości, by zaproponować herbatę. Rei grzecznie odmówiła, ale i tak znalazła przed sobą na stole pełną filiżankę.

Aki siedziała na kanapie, pochrupując bojaźliwie wielkie ciastko z wiórkami czekoladowymi, które trzymała obiema rękami, a jej cenne kredki leżały obok, sama zaś obserwowała gospodynię wciąż z pewną nerwowością, gdy ta krzątała się, sama nalewając sobie filiżankę.

„Więc jaka jest wasza historia?" zapytała ciekawsko pani Yamadera Rei po tym, jak sama usiadła. „Mała się zgubiła?"

„Wszystko wskazuje na to, że tak właśnie się stało," odpowiedziała spokojnie Rei. „Zobaczyłam ją samą w uliczce i od tej pory za mną chodzi."

Zdając sobie sprawę, że rozmawiają o niej, Aki przenosiła spojrzenie z jednej starszej kobiety na drugą, ale sama postanowiła się nie odzywać.

„Ale czemu miałaby myśleć, że jej rodzice tu będą? Przyjechali do Tokio-3 w odwiedziny?" Obróciła się na krześle i zniżyła głowę, by zapytać bezpośrednio Aki. „Może mieszkasz gdzieś indziej w podobnym domu do tego? Jechałaś długo samochodem, zanim się rozdzieliłaś z rodzicami?"

Pociągając nosem z powodu przypomnienia jej o rodzicach, brązowowłosa dziewczynka tylko potrząsnęła głową.

„Jesteś pewna? Może spałaś podczas podróży?"

Aki znów potrząsnęła przecząco głową, co nie dziwiło zbytnio Rei. Po tym jak wróciły na uliczkę, gdzie się spotkały, dziewczynka imponująco łatwo znalazła drogę powrotną. Z rzadka tylko miała wątpliwości i szukała charakterystycznych cech, mimo że zawsze rozglądała się ze zdumieniem i strachem. Gdy dotarły do tej okolicy, rozpoznała ten dom jako swój, gdy tylko go ujrzała. Ciężko było uwierzyć, że ktoś tak pewien jednak się pomyli.

„Nie w odwiedziny," powiedziało małe dziecko z cichym płaczem. „To jest dom."

Starsza kobieta pokazała jej współczującą minę. „Och, przykro mi, ale to niemożliwe. Ja i mój mąż mieszkamy tu już od dawna." Przepraszający uśmiech wciąż błąkał się jej na ustach, gdy znów się wyprostowała. „Ale to prawda, czemu ktoś miałby chcieć odwiedzać to miasto w takich czasach, kiedy wszyscy chcą tylko wydostać się _z_ niego. Wszystko poszło na marne, zanim się w ogóle zaczęło."

Westchnęła, wpatrując się marzycielsko w sufit, gdy dryfowała w strumieniu wspomnień. „Pamiętam jeszcze, jak to były tylko spokojne obrzeża Hakone. Ale jakby Uderzenie nie zrobiło dość szkód, przyjechali swoimi ciężarówkami, koparkami i żurawiami, i zaczęli kopać, jakby szukali jakiegoś ukrytego skarbu. Jak znaleźli tylko tę wielką jaskinię, to myślałam, że się poddadzą, ale zamiast tego postanowili z jakiegoś powodu zbudować tu nową stolicę. Ci tchórze w rządzie pewnie wymyślili te całe wsuwane pod ziemię budynki, żeby uratować sobie d... znaczy się, siebie w razie kolejnej wojny. Wiedziałam, że to tylko zachęci wojnę, żeby właśnie tu wybuchła, ale nie chciałam rezygnować z tego miejsca, które zbudowaliśmy. Nie spodziewałam się, że naszymi wrogami będą jakieś wielkie potwory, ale jednak wiedziałam. A teraz, kiedy jeden robot zniszczył większość miasta, obawiam się, że przyszedł czas, że będziemy się jednak musieli wyprowadzić. Wszystko już przygotowane, żebyśmy przeprowadzili się z najstarszym synem do Tokio-2, ale po przeżyciu tu tylu lat ciężko będzie wyjechać już za kilka dni..."

Teraz kiedy umilkła, zauważyła wreszcie, że nikt jej nie przerwał. „O, przepraszam, znowu paplałam bez ładu i składu. Ostatnio nie mam okazji rozmawiać z wieloma ludźmi. Chciałyście coś powiedzieć?"

„Nie," oznajmiła Rei. Słuchała najwyraźniej tak samo uważnie jak obserwowana przez nią dziewczynka, która wydawała się być pogrążona w myślach.

„Wiem!" zaskoczyła je obie Aki, gdy nagle podskoczyła z szerokim, pełnym nadziei uśmiechem. „Mogę udowodnić! Przypaliłam... przypaliłam dywan tam w rogu gorącą lampą i mama strasznie się na mnie wkurzyła!"

Pełna energii pospieszyła do miejsca, które wskazała, blisko drzwi prowadzących na werandę. Dwie pozostałe dość ciekawsko podążały za nią.

Ale szeroki uśmiech złamał się, gdy nic tam nie było widać. Łzy zbierały się w oczach Aki, a z jej gardła zaczęło dobiegać ciche łkanie, gdy rozglądała się gorączkowo, by przekonać się, czy nie pomyliła się co do miejsca. Ale niczego nie było. Żadnego śladu po przypaleniu. Tylko czysty, gładki dywan.

Zobaczenie, jak ostatnie nadzieje legną w gruzach, musiało przerastać dziewczynkę, jako że zaczęła płakać coraz mocniej, tak bardzo że jej drobne ciałko się trzęsło.

Najwyraźniej szybko stało się to zbyt przykrym widokiem dla długoletniej matki a może nawet babci. „Och, kochanie, tak mi przykro," próbowała uspokoić Aki, gdy uklękła, pociągając szlochające dziecko w opiekuńcze objęcia.

Rei nie bardzo wiedziała, dlaczego... ale rozumiała to pragnienie rozproszenia w ten sposób smutku tej dziewczynki... i sama ledwie mogła je w sobie zdusić.

Na zewnątrz było już ciemno, gdy wyszły od Yamaderów. Aki w końcu się uspokoiła, ale od tamtej pory siedziała bardzo cicho. Przyjazna starsza kobieta zaproponowała, że może zaopiekować się dzieckiem na noc, zapraszając także Rei, jako że nie miałaby nic przeciwko odrobinie towarzystwa pod nieobecność w mieście swojego męża, który przygotowywał ich przeprowadzkę i nie był spodziewany w domu do późna w nocy.

Ale Rei odmówiła. W tych czasach nie byłoby mądrze trzymać się tak daleko od NERV-u. A Aki wciąż była zbyt przywiązana do swojej przyjaciółki, żeby zostać zupełnie sama ze starszą kobietą.

Poprzednie uczucia dziewczynki na ulicy wydawały się zmienić na rzecz ciekawości, prawdopodobnie częściowo dlatego, że mało kogo spotykały po drodze. Rozszerzonymi błękitnymi oczyma dziewczynka wpatrywała się w neonowe światła reklam, znaków i sygnalizacji świetlnych. Nawet lampy uliczne wydawały się ją niezwykle fascynować.

Rei z kolei przyłapała się na byciu dziwnie zaintrygowaną zachowaniem brązowowłosego dziecka. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego. Nigdy nie przywiązywała się łatwo do innych ludzi, tym bardziej do dzieci dużo młodszych od siebie. Nigdy nie było powodu. Więc dlaczego teraz? Teraz, kiedy było za późno, by robiło to różnicę?

Wyraźny dźwięk przerwał wieczorną ciszę, przez co Aki znów się odezwała. „Jestem... jestem głodna..." powiedziała nieśmiało towarzyszce, podkreślając swą wypowiedź, kładąc sobie rękę na żołądku. „W brzuszku mi już burczy."

Rei mierzyła przez chwilę dziewczynkę wzrokiem. „Jadłaś coś dzisiaj oprócz ciasta u pani Yamadery?"

Namysł zajął Aki chwilę, ale zgodnie z przewidywaniami potrząsnęła w końcu głową. Do jej mieszkania był jeszcze kawałek i sama czuła lekki apetyt, więc Rei pozwoliła błądzić swemu wzrokowi, aż dostrzegła otwartą restaurację nieco przed sobą, po drugiej stronie ulicy.

„Tam jest sklep z ramenem," oznajmiła. „Możemy zjeść tam."

„Z ramenem?" zapytała ciekawsko Aki.

„Tak," potwierdziła Rei, ignorując osobliwość, że nie znała jednego z najsłynniejszych elementów japońskiej kuchni. „Zupa z kluskami."

„A! Wiem!" zawołała na to Aki. „Tata czasem to robił!"

Rei uznała to za zgodę i poprowadziła dziewczynkę do restauracyjki. W zasadzie była jeszcze mniejsza niż stoisko, które odwiedziła całe miesiące temu z Ikarim, Sōryū i major Katsuragi. Tylko kilka stołków przy ladzie. Ale nie wydawało się to raczej mieć wielkiego znaczenia, jako że były tam tylko one.

Kucharz, łysiejący mężczyzna grubo po czterdziestce, najwyraźniej też tak myślał. „O, klientki! Już się zastanawiałem, czy dzisiaj nie zamknąć wcześniej," przyznał z westchnieniem. „Powinienem być mądrzejszy i nie zostawać, kiedy większość miasta jest albo zniszczona albo pusta."

Nie czując potrzeby komentowania, Rei pomogła Aki wspiąć się na jeden z wysokich stołków, nim usiadła obok.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, gdy przechylił się przez ladę, by zwrócić się do słodkiej trzylatki. „No, co dla ciebie, malutka?"

To pytanie wyraźnie zirytowało Aki. „Um... ramen?"

„Taa, ale jaki smak?" próbował dalej.

„Kluski?"

Kucharz odrzucił głowę w tył z serdecznym śmiechem, który trochę trwał, póki nie uspokoił się na powrót. „Mogę ci zrobić rybny, kurczakowy, wieprzowy, krewet..."

„Wieprzowy?" przerwała jego wyliczankę zaciekawiona dziewczynka. „Co to?"

„Nie wiesz?" zapytał przyjazny mężczyzna. „Mięso ze świni."

„Mięso?" Teraz Aki wydawała się autentycznie zaskoczona. „Łał! Jest dzisiaj jakiś specjalny dzień?"

Kucharz znów zachichotał. „Oczywiście, że jest specjalny dzień! Mam dwie takie urocze młode damy jako klientki!" wytłumaczył. „Więc jeden wieprzowy, rozumiem? A co...?"

„Czosnkowy, bez mięsa."

„Wygląda tak smutno..." brzmiały pierwsze słowa Aki, gdy się rozejrzała.

Jak pokój miał wyrażać uczucie smutku, przerastało granice pojmowania Rei, ale nie sprzeczała się. „Jest tak, od kiedy tu mieszkam."

To, że wygląd jej mieszkania nie był zbyt pociągający dla dziecka, raczej nie stanowiło niespodzianki. Nie był dla żadnego z niewielu ludzi, którzy odwiedzali ją przez lata, nawet jeśli większość z nich była zbyt grzeczna, by to przyznać. Jej samej jednakże zawsze wystarczał.

„Ale nie jest ci od niego smutno?" próbowało dalej dziecko. „Potrzebne ci coś, żeby wyglądał bardziej wesoło!"

„Nigdy nie czułam potrzeby zmieniania czegoś."

„Wiem! Narysujemy sobie obrazki i powiesimy je na ścianach!" zawołała Aki i uniosła swoje nowe pudełko kredek, najwyraźniej nawet nie słuchając. Jej oczy skakały po pokoju w poszukiwaniu czegoś. „Nie masz żadnych... O!"

Szybko podreptała do szafki, gdzie leżał otwarty tornister Rei, i, wydobywszy z niego plik szkolnych wydruków, zbadała pustą drugą stronę każdej kartki. „Możemy użyć tych!" oznajmiła, nie zapytawszy nawet Rei o opinię w tej kwestii.

Ale i tak nie trzeba się było tym przejmować. Już od dawna nie była w szkole. A wkrótce nikogo już nie będzie.

Aki naturalnie nie troszczyła się jednak o takie sprawy, znalazła sobie miejsce na ziemi, gdzie upuściła kartki, położyła obok nich pudełko kredek, opadła na kolana i od razu zaczęła rysować, jakby nawet nie musiała myśleć nad motywem.

Rei obserwowała, jak dziewczynka wypełnia kartkę różnymi kolorami, zmieniając co jakiś czas kredkę, kiedy tuż obok Aki zauważyła coś lśniącego w sztucznym świetle. Po tym, jak straciła ufność w niego – swoją słabą nadzieję na to, że może jednak jest dla niego kimś ważniejszym niż tylko marionetką w jego scenariuszu – zmiażdżyła symbol tej nadziei i po prostu upuściła go na podłogę, gdzie od tamtej pory pozostawał. Nigdy nie zawracała sobie głowy sprzątnięciem go, jako że nie był dla niej żadną przeszkodą, a tym bardziej zagrożeniem. Dzieci w wieku Aki jednakże znane były z nieuświadamiania sobie takiego możliwego niebezpieczeństwa, więc podeszła i ostrożnie podniosła ostre resztki połamanych okularów, a brązowowłosa dziewczynka była najwyraźniej zbyt pogrążona w pracy, by ją zauważyć.

Zaniosła je do rzadko używanego kosza, ale gdy już miała je upuścić, jej ręka nie chciała się ruszyć. Rei nagle zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to naprawdę tylko obojętność powstrzymywała ją od zrobienia tego wcześniej. Podczas gdy łatwo było udawać ignorowanie okularów, które tak długo były jej tak drogie, gdy leżały na ziemi, zawsze pozostawały na widoku. Teraz przepadną na dobre.

Z pewnością dziwnie było czuć takie przywiązanie do nieożywionego przedmiotu. Czy to wciąż... z jego powodu...?

Połamane resztki opadły ciężko do pustego kosza.

Odwracając się, Rei spodziewała się, że Aki wciąż będzie pracować nad swoim obrazkiem, ale ten leżał samotnie z rozrzuconymi kredkami świecowymi. Zamiast tego dziewczynka zagradzała jej drogę, unosząc ku niej jedną kartkę i ciemnozieloną kredkę.

„Ty też!"

„Nie mam doświadczenia w sztuce."

Aki przechyliła głowę na bok, co nie wydawało się być znakiem, że zrozumiała. W końcu znów uniosła przybory do rysowania. „Ty też!"

Jako że argumenty były najwyraźniej na nic, Rei wzięła kredkę i kartkę, obserwując Aki, gdy ta natychmiast pobiegła z powrotem do swojego miejsca pracy, by się położyć i znów zacząć rysować chaotycznymi pociągnięciami kredek.

Rei wpatrywała się w pustą kartkę w swojej ręce. Nigdy w życiu niczego nie rysowała, ale nie zastanawiała się za bardzo, jak formować kształty na papierze. Jednakże łamała sobie głowę nad tym, co wybrać jako motyw. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że wybór był zbyt mały, wręcz przeciwnie.

Gdy wpatrywała się w białą przestrzeń, czuła się, jakby ta do niej wołała, dając jej okazję, by wypełnić pustkę wszystkim, co chciała wyrazić, wszystkim, czego inaczej nigdy by nie mogła. Nigdy nie zdawała sobie sprawy, ile tego było. Po prostu nie mogła się zdecydować.

Nucenie cichej melodii wyrwało ją z zamyślenia, a jej spojrzenie powędrowało z powrotem do małej dziewczynki leżącej na brzuchu, której stopy wierzgały bezmyślnie w powietrzu. Jakby z własnej woli zielona kredka w jej ręce zaczęła się poruszać po powierzchni kartki, a linie stawały się kształtami, kształty szczegółami.

„Uaa!" zakończyło pracę jak w transie zdumione zawołanie obok. „To ja?"

Rei zamrugała, po raz pierwszy patrząc na rysunek w całości, i czuła się, jakby to nawet nie ona go stworzyła. „Tak."

„Strasznie ładny!"

Rzeczywiście był. Przynajmniej z tego, co widziała Rei. Nie wydawało się być błędów w kształcie i proporcjach, cieniowanie tworzyło poczucie głębi, drobne szczegóły dokładnie pokazywały cechy charakterystyczne dziewczynki, tak że, gdyby nie trzymała twarzy pochylonej nad własną kartką, zostałaby natychmiast rozpoznana. Była to tak idealna kopia, jaką można było uzyskać kredką w jednym kolorze.

„Proszę, ja ciebie też narysowałam!" zawołała z dumą Aki, wyciągając jeden z wielu obrazków ze stosu, a potem biegnąc z powrotem do niej. Był to groteskowy patyczkowy ludzik z dzikimi niebieskimi pasmami zamiast włosów, dwoma cienkimi czerwonymi kreskami zamiast oczu i – raczej w przeciwieństwie do swojej prawdziwej odpowiedniczki – szerokim uśmiechem. Zerkając w pełne nadziei oczy dziecka, nie była pewna, na co czekała Aki.

„Jak ci się podoba?" zakończyła w końcu zastanawianie się Rei.

Zaskoczona nastolatka nie odpowiedziała natychmiast. Bycie szczerą najprawdopodobniej zrani uczucia dziewczynki, a Rei tego nie chciała. Ale czy nie zrobi też tego samego, okłamując ją?

Ostatecznie zadowoliło ją: „Odcień... niebieskiego jest dobrze dobrany."

Najwyraźniej wystarczyło to za komplement dziewczynce, gdy jej uśmiech się poszerzył, nim gorliwie wróciła do swojego miejsca pracy. Rei podążyła za nią cicho, gdyż rozpaliła się w niej odrobina ciekawości, gdy ujrzała, ile obrazków stworzyła już młoda artystka.

„Niebieski to twój ulubiony kolor?"

Nagłe pytanie zaskoczyło ją. „Nie wybrałam koloru, który wolałabym bardziej od innych."

„Ale ci się podoba?"

Rei zastanowiła się nad tym. Czy kolor miał dla niej jakieś znaczenie? „Jest... kojący."

„Mój ulubiony kolor to czerwony!" oznajmiła z dumą Aki, nieświadoma konfliktu, w jaki wpędziła gospodynię.

„Czerwony...?"

Mogła nie wybrać ulubionego koloru, ale za to miała awersję do czerwonego. Nie był to świadomy wybór, raczej instynktowny, więc lepiej było nie wyrażać go na głos w obecności tej dziewczynki, która tak go lubiła.

„No! Lubię czerwone rzeczy! Przypominają mi włosy mamy," ciągnęła Aki, ostatnie zdanie słabszym głosem.

„Włosy twojej matki...?" powtórzyła Rei. „Ta informacja może okazać się użyteczna w znalezieniu twoich rodziców."

„Hę?" Teraz Aki przestała rysować i podniosła na nią wzrok. „Czemu?"

„Rudy to względnie rzadkie zabarwienie włosów," wyjaśniła. „Tym bardziej w azjatyckich krajach takich jak ten. Znam tylko jedną osobę o takim kolorze włosów."

Pochyliła się nad ramieniem dziewczynki, by spojrzeć na jej obecną pracę, i jej oczy ujrzały rysunek czegoś, co wydawało się być rodziną. Nie można było przegapić osoby z krótkimi rudawymi „włosami". „Czy to przedstawia twoją matkę?"

„No! To jest mama, to jest tata, a to ja!" wyliczała Aki, wskazując na każdą z postaci. „A ja trzymam Kiko!"

Rei nie za bardzo rozumiała uczucie, jakie wywoływał obrazek. Rozpoznanie kogoś na tak prostym rysunku, na którym brakowało wszystkiego prócz najbardziej oczywistych szczegółów, wydawało się niemożliwe, a nawet gdyby był szczegółowy, była pewna, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie spotkała tych ludzi.

A jednak było w nich coś dziwnie znajomego.

Godzinę później ziewnięcie obwieściło koniec sesji plastycznej. Rei nie mogła wiedzieć, że już dawno minęła pora spania Aki, kiedy dziewczynka zebrała porozrzucane kartki.

„Trzeba je teraz powiesić na ścianie," oznajmiła, gdy wręczyła stos Rei, teraz dużo mniej energiczna niż przedtem.

„Nie jestem pewna, czy mam coś, żeby przymocować je do ściany."

„Nie masz taśmy klejącej?" Głos był cichy, ale czy z powodu rozczarowania czy zmęczenia – tego Rei nie wiedziała.

Nie chcąc go pogłębiać, jeśli powodem było to pierwsze, jej spojrzenie wędrowało po mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu adekwatnej alternatywy. Spoczęło na szczycie lodówki, gdzie leżały jej środki medyczne. Podszedłszy do nich zamaszyście, łatwo znalazła to, czego szukała.

Zyskując pokaźną długość materiału alternatywnego, szukała aprobaty, którą uzyskała w postaci uśmiechu i skinienia głową.

Kwestią minut było, nim wszystkie obrazki zostały rozwieszone na niegdyś opustoszałej ścianie nad łóżkiem, przymocowane za każdy róg plastrami.

Rei wpatrywała się przez chwilę w nieznaną dekorację, w nieznany fakt posiadania w ogóle dekoracji, czegoś, co nie służyło żadnemu innemu celowi prócz sprawiania, żeby pokój wyglądał mniej „smutno".

I musiała przyznać, że cel został osiągnięty.

Tej nocy Rei nie umiała zasnąć. Nie wiedziała, czy z powodu niepokoju, jaki czuła, czy z powodu dzielenia po raz pierwszy nie tylko pokoju ale i łóżka z inną osobą. Nie była przyzwyczajona do takiej bliskości i nie była pewna, czy było to przyjemne czy odpychające uczucie, ale, tak czy inaczej, nie próbowała przed nim uciekać. W przeciwieństwie do niej Aki aktywnie szukała go we śnie, przysunąwszy się do niej bliżej i wtuliwszy się w nastolatkę.

Gdy tak leżała, Rei obserwowała przyciskające się do niej ciepłe ciało. Blade światło księżyca w pełni oświetlało pokój na tyle, by widzieć każdy szczegół brązowowłosej dziewczynki, łagodne rysy twarzy dziecka, które od czasu do czasu wykrzywiały się przez sen.

'_Jak by to było kogoś objąć?_' nie mogła się powstrzymać od zastanawiania. Jakby z własnej woli jej prawa ręka sięgnęła do głowy dziecka. Poruszała się tylko powoli, z wahaniem, ale też Rei nie mogła jej zatrzymać, póki niemal nie dotknęła, jeszcze milimetry i...

„Mamo," wyrwał się nagle dziewczynce cichy pisk, gdy mocniej ścisnęła koszulkę Rei. „Tato..."

Chociaż sama nigdy go nie doświadczyła, widziała, że dziecko najwyraźniej ma niespokojny sen. Już trzeci raz bezwiednie wołała rodziców.

Palce Rei wisiały w powietrzu przez kolejną chwilę... ale potem przejechały ostrożnie po brązowych włosach. I, ku jej zaskoczeniu, wydawało się to wywierać kojący efekt na nie obie. Może po prostu czuła się lepiej, bo Aki nie trzymała się jej już tak kurczowo jak wcześniej, ale widząc schnące łzy błyszczące w świetle księżyca, wiedziała, że chodzi o coś innego: nie lubiła widzieć dziewczynki smutnej.

To dziecko...

Wydawało się takie... czyste.

Gdyby potrzebowała jakiegoś dowodu na to, że Dopełnienie nie było jedyną nadzieją ludzkości na ewolucję, leżał on tutaj. Ludzkość rodziła się na nowo z każdym dzieckiem, które ujrzało światło dzienne. To do ich bliskich należało zapewnienie, żeby nie były zepsute, żeby nie cierpiały bólu samotności.

Do niej...?

W końcu ona również zasnęła, ale sen nie mógł trwać długo. Księżyc wciąż był na miejscu, by świecić jasno przez okna. Ale to nie to ją obudziło.

Czuła to. Wołało ją, głośniej niż kiedykolwiek. Zbliżał się czas, by wypełnić swe przeznaczenie.

Nie wydała żadnego odgłosu, gdy wstała, nie troszcząc się o ubranie czegoś więcej, niż koszulkę, którą miała na sobie, i cicho podeszła do drzwi.

Jeszcze tylko raz chciała popływać, nim on ją wezwie. Potem wreszcie znowu będzie wolna. Wolna od bólu i trosk, które prześladowały ją w tym świecie.

Tak, to był głos, którego miała słuchać. Nie tego, który ją przerażał. Tego, który mówił jej, że sam powód jej istnienia jest zły, że jego samolubne życzenia już nie mają znaczenia. Tego, który ostatnio kazał jej wątpić w słuszność tej drogi dla ludzkości.

Jeśli posłucha tego głosu, nigdy nie będzie w stanie -

„Gdzie idzieeesz?"

Oczy Rei rozwarły się szeroko. Jej ręka nawet nie dotknęła klamki.

Powoli odwróciła się, by ujrzeć zaspaną Aki siedzącą na łóżku. Zawsze wiedziała o konsekwencjach swojego przeznaczenia, że ludzkość wbrew swej woli zatraci siebie z jej ręki. Ludzkość nigdy dla niej wiele nie znaczyła.

Chociaż były wyjątki. Najpierw Komandor Ikari, potem jego syn, major, a nawet Sōryū. Jednakże żadne z nich nie mogło przypomnieć jej o konsekwencjach, przypomnieć, że oni też przepadną wraz z nią. Ale ta dziewczynka, której nie znała nawet jeden dzień, dotarła do jej serca samym byciem przy niej.

Nie mogła. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby to dziecko zatraciło siebie. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby zostało skrzywdzone w jakikolwiek sposób.

„Szybko!" poleciła Rei, gdy, pospiesznie podeszłszy z powrotem do łóżka, podniosła ubrania Aki z podłogi i położyła je na materacu. „Wstawaj i ubieraj się! Musimy iść!"

„Teraz?" jęknęła ze zmęczeniem Aki.

„'Teraz' może być już za późno..."

Jako że cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć w nadchodzących godzinach, to miasto będzie dalekie od bycia dla niej bezpiecznym miejscem.

Był to niecodzienny widok o tej porze dnia: dwoje dziewcząt, nastoletnia z niebieskimi włosami w mundurku szkolnym trzymająca za rękę bosą brązowowłosą dziewczynkę w wieku przedszkolnym w zbyt dużym ubraniu, gdy czekały na peronie jedynej linii, która zabierze ich o tej porze na przedmieścia. Ale nikogo, kto mógłby je zobaczyć, nie będzie na tej wyludnionej stacji jeszcze przez kilka godzin.

W pociągu, który wreszcie zjawił się po 38 minutach, nie różniło się wiele. Jeden pasażer leżał, śpiąc na ławce, z gazetą osłaniającą mu oczy przed sztucznym światłem. Jeszcze jeden siedział, ale twarz miał spuszczoną i ukrytą pod czapką bejsbolówką, która była tak brudna jak reszta jego ubrań. Ostry smród alkoholu wypełniał powietrze.

Rei szybko poprowadziła Aki do następnego, pustego wagonu. Siedziały tam w milczeniu, podczas gdy pociąg jechał przed siebie, zatrzymując się od czasu do czasu, ale nikt nie przyłączał się do jazdy. Dziewczynka, która wcześniej była taka energiczna i rozmowna, teraz tylko opierała głowę o bok Rei, bliska przegrania walki o trzymanie oczu otwartych. Jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki się z niej od czasu do czasu wydobywał, było ziewnięcie.

Zazwyczaj podczas takiej jazdy Rei jedynie siedziała prosto i wpatrywała się przed siebie, póki nie dojechała na swoją stację, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie w pociągu albo na przesuwający się krajobraz. Ale tym razem odkryła, że oczy ma utkwione w drobnym ciałku przyciskającym się do jej ciała.

Pomagało jej to zachować spokój. Ledwo mogła uwierzyć, że naprawdę to robi. Ucieka od samego celu swego życia, ignorując człowieka, który ją stworzył. Raz jeden nie będzie słuchać jego rozkazów. Od teraz będzie musiała sama podejmować decyzje w życiu... dopóki to będzie trwało.

Zerwała więzi, ale zrezygnowała z bezpieczeństwa. Wszystko to tylko dla niej.

Więc normalnie było bycie poddenerwowaną, obawianie się, że popełniło się błąd... prawda?

„_Drodzy pasażerowie,_" wyrwało ją z zamyślenia ogłoszenie z wewnętrznych głośników pociągu, „_z powodu uszkodzenia torów podczas ostatniego ataku ten pociąg zatrzyma się na następnym przystanku w Togendai. Pasażerowie do Gory proszeni są o przesiadkę na linię 14, pasażerowie do Gotemby mogą skorzystać z autobusu do Sengoku. Państwa bilet zostanie tam przyjęty. Przepraszamy za wszelkie niedogodności._"

Rei zmarszczyła brwi, słysząc ogłoszenie. „Tor nie został uszkodzony w walce. Coś jest nie tak," rozmyślała. Zerkając na Aki, postanowiła zaufać swemu zmysłowi ostrzegawczemu. „Musimy już wysiąść."

Wstała, pociągając ze sobą Aki, nim potykająca się, zaspana dziewczynka była w stanie zrozumieć sytuację. Złapała za uchwyt hamulca awaryjnego i włożyła całą siłę w jego uruchomienie. Pisk zabolał jej uszy, a Aki też instynktownie zakryła swoje, gdy pociąg zatrząsł się w niezamierzonej próbie zatrzymania się. Ostatni wstrząs niemal zmiótł ją z nóg, ale udało jej się zachować równowagę. Pospieszywszy do następnych drzwi, gdzie Rei otworzyła je awaryjnie, wypadły na zewnątrz tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

„Gdzie idziemy?"

Rei przystanęła na krótko, ale jeszcze nie odpowiedziała dziewczynce, którą za sobą ciągnęła. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało daleko tam, gdzie w światłach stacji widać było kilkoro ludzi, najwyraźniej uzbrojonych. I oczywiście zauważyli oni już przedwczesne zatrzymanie się pociągu. Minie tylko kilka minut, nim dotrą tam, by szukać stojącego za nim powodu.

Jej wzrok powędrował potem ku ciemnym górom, które wyłaniały się nad nimi, wydając się jeszcze większymi tak blisko granic miasta.

„Rei?" zapytała znów Aki, „Gdzie idziemy?"

„Stąd," odpowiedziała jej. „Tak daleko, jak to możliwe."

„Jestem zmęczona i stopy mnie bolą," jęczała Aki ze szczerym dyskomfortem. „Zatrzymajmy się tu."

Zastanawiając się, Rei spojrzała na wyczerpaną towarzyszkę, sama ciężko oddychając. Nie było tak gorąco jak podczas jej pieszej wycieczki z Ikarim i Sōryū, ale ich długa, stroma droga przez las zebrała obfite żniwo na nich obu. Lecz wiedziała także, że wciąż daleko im było do bycia w bezpiecznej odległości od miasta.

Minęło kilka godzin, od kiedy wyszły z pociągu. Już dawno wstał poranek.

„Być może mądrzej by było znaleźć ci odpowiednie obuwie," powiedziała dziecku Rei.

„Obuwie?"

„Buty," sprecyzowała.

„Ja nie lubię butów," nadąsała się Aki, najwyraźniej mając już za sobą taką rozmowę. „Gorąco mi w nich w nogi i się pocą, i śmierdzą."

„Chroniłyby podeszwy twoich stóp," kłóciła się Rei. „Mogłybyśmy ruszać się dużo szybciej."

Aki wyciągnęła tylko pytająco głowę.

„Nie bolałyby teraz aż tak bardzo," sprecyzowała pilotka.

„To nie tak. Mogę tu chodzić. Tylko nie tak długo."

Rei przymknęła oczy, sama próbując złapać oddech. Gdy znów je otworzyła, zauważyła, że dotarły na polankę. Dookoła leżało kilka rozrzuconych głazów, zapraszając, by użyć ich jako naturalnych siedzeń. „Możemy tu odpocząć przez kilka minut," oznajmiła i poszła usiąść na jednej z płaskich skał, a za jej przykładem poszła Aki, wspinając się na kamień naprzeciw niej.

To właśnie wtedy zauważyła, że może stamtąd zobaczyć miasto Tokio-3.

Tam, w dole, on będzie na nią czekał, spodziewając się, że wypełni swoje przeznaczenie, że zaprowadzi go do tej, na której podobieństwo została zbudowana. Wciąż słyszała zew, który chciał, by wróciła, wydając się tylko narastać, im bardziej się oddalała, brzmiąc tak kusząco, tak ponętnie, tak...

„Coś nie tak?"

Zszokowana Rei z trudem złapała powietrze. Do tej pory nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że się trzęsie, a zimny pot miesza się z wydzielonym na skutek wyczerpującego marszu. Jej wzrok ze znużeniem powędrował ku wyglądającemu na zatroskane dziecku przed sobą, wciąż czekającemu na odpowiedź.

„Ja... tak... nie..." potrząsnęła głową Rei. „Nie jestem pewna..."

„Jakby coś było nie tak, to byś wiedziała!" powiedziała pewnie Aki.

Wyczuwając, że tak łatwo nie zadowoli dziewczynki, Rei skinęła głową. „Miałam... coś zrobić. Całe moje życie było poświęcone temu zadaniu. Ale sprzeciwiłam się jemu."

„Czemu?"

„Mogło przysporzyć wielkiego bólu wielu ludziom," powiedziała ciekawskiemu dziecku Rei, nie wspominając, że było ono głównym powodem jej decyzji. „A ja nie chcę, żeby to się stało."

Aki przechyliła głowę na bok. „No to czemu jesteś smutna?"

Smutna? Rei zastanawiała się, czy znowu chodziło po prostu o ograniczone słownictwo dziewczynki – czy też to uczucie rzeczywiście może być w ten sposób opisane. „Rozczarowuję kogoś moim zuchwalstwem," wyjaśniła. „Kogoś bardzo dla mnie ważnego, kto był przy mnie przez całe życie. Ale... ostatnio... nie potrafię określić swoich uczuć do niego. I kwestionuję jego motywy. Doszłam do wniosku, że nie mogę mu w żaden sposób pomóc. To nie jest słuszne." Jej trzęsące się teraz ręce pomarszczyły jej sukienkę, gdy się w nią wpiły. „Ale... ale ciągle... czu... czuję..."

Jej drżenie ustało gwałtownie, gdy poczuła jak drobne ramionka luźno oplatają jej talię. Nawet nie zauważyła, jak Aki do niej podchodzi, ale, uniosłszy głowę, ujrzała naprzeciw siebie empatyczną minę małej dziewczynki.

„Nie wiem o tym kimś," wymamrotała Aki. „Ale i tak cię lubię."

Na początku Rei nie wiedziała, jak zareagować w obliczu tak szczerej troski. Sposób, w jaki jej żal został złagodzony tymi słowami, wydawał się o wiele za łatwy. Ale wtedy przypomniała sobie, co ma robić w takiej sytuacji.

„Dziękuję," powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Głośny huk nad nimi zaskoczył je obie, a Aki wskoczyła z wrzaskiem w ramiona Rei. Pierwsze Dziecko natychmiast rozpoznało źródło jako PSL warkoczący nad ich głowami, lecący w stronę miasta. I najwyraźniej nie był to jedyny.

Słuchając uważnie, dosłyszała w oddali odgłosy wybuchów.

„Zaczęło się," szepnęła sama do siebie, ale Aki usłyszała.

„Co?"

Rei zmierzyła wzrokiem małą towarzyszkę. „To teraz nieważne. Musimy iść dalej," oznajmiła, pociągając dziewczynkę za sobą. Na polance były zdecydowanie za bardzo na otwartej przestrzeni. Gdyby choć jedna osoba z licznych statków powietrznych spojrzała w dół, łatwo zostałaby rozpoznana, pakując je obie w niebezpieczeństwo.

Ale Aki nie szła za nią, zaparłszy się rękami i nogami. Odwróciwszy się do niej, Rei widziała, że wpatruje się ona w miasto, gdzie dwa znajome olbrzymy pojawiły się, by przyjąć najeźdźców. Dziecko wydawało się być zaskoczone tym widokiem – ale najwyraźniej wcale nie przestraszone.

„To są... zbroje?" zapytała ją z nadzieją w głosie. „Og-ogromne zbroje pobłogosławione... pobłogosławione duszami matek?"

Zaskoczona Rei zmarszczyła brwi, ale Aki już wyjaśniła, niepytana. „Tata raz mi o nich opowiedział!"

„Tak...?"

Słowa Aki chodziły za Rei, gdy szły dalej przez las, próbując zostawić za sobą szalejącą walkę. To mógł być zwykły zbieg okoliczności. Evangeliony były już dobrze znane, więc ojciec mógł wymyślić historię, która była bliższa prawdy, niż mu się wydawało. A może dziewczynce po prostu skojarzyło się z jakąś zupełnie inną bajką.

Ale podejrzenie, które się uformowało, utrwaliło się tylko, gdy pozostawało pytanie: co, jeśli nie?

„Ein Männlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm,"

Rei zamrugała, gdy ponad miarowymi wybuchami i strzelaniną, które stały się zauważalnie głośniejsze, od kiedy EVA'y przyłączyły się do walki, zabrzmiała melodia, przerywając jej myśli.

„Es hat vor lauter Purpur ein Mäntlein um,"

Odwróciła się do małego źródła, śpiewającego sobie cicho, gdy wspinało się na skałę.

„Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein,  
Das da steht im Wald allein,"

„Aki," przerwała piosenkę Rei, „proszę, bądź cicho."

Dziecko wzdrygnęło się, widocznie zszokowane nagłym zakazem. „Ja... ja tylko próbowałam... te głośne dźwięki..." wymamrotała usprawiedliwienie Aki, najwyraźniej myśląc, że zrobiła coś, za co może zostać ukarana.

„Przepraszam," pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem Rei. „Ale twój śpiew może kogoś przyciągnąć."

„A to będzie źle?" zapytała naiwnie Aki.

„Tam są ludzie, którzy mogą... zrobić nam krzywdę, jeśli nas znajdą," próbowała sformułować to w sposób, jaki najmniej przestraszy dziecko.

Ale następujące po tym milczenie raz jeden przeszkadzało samej Rei. I nie tylko dlatego, że doszła do kolejnego wniosku.

„Te słowa... były po niemiecku, prawda?" zapytała, odwracając się do idącego za nią dziecka.

Aki skinęła głową. „Mama mnie nauczyła. Powiedziała, że jestem lepsza od taty," zawołała z dumą, ale nastrój jej się zmienił na to wspomnienie. „Jemu to nigdy nie przeszkadzało. Mówił mi wtedy tylko 'To dobrze dla ciebie' i czochrał mi włosy. Ja... ja zawsze mówiłam, że nie lubię, jak tak robi, ale... ale..." Usta jej zadrżały, gdy pociągnęła nosem, a łzy uciekały jej z oczu. „Ale l-lubiłam!"

Zatrzymała się, płacząc teraz otwarcie.

Rei wahała się tylko przez chwilę. Podeszła do zawodzącej dziewczynki i uklękła przy niej, a jej blade ręce ostrożnie ujęły zalaną łzami twarz. Wywarło to pożądany efekt uspokojenia Aki i skłonienia jej do podniesienia na nią wzroku.

„Nie martw się," powiedziała jej Rei. „Wkrótce znowu zobaczysz rodziców."

„Naprawdę...?"

Skinęła szczerze głową. „Naprawdę."

Wielki cień nagle zaciemnił okolicę, a odgłosy olbrzymich skrzydeł sprawiły, że podniosła wzrok, ale ten już zniknął. Była pełna obaw, jako że to coś tak bardzo różniło się od statków powietrznych, jakie znała.

Bez namysłu zaczęła biec sprintem, za nią zaskoczona Aki, póki nie dotarły na kolejną polankę, skąd mogła potwierdzić swą obawę.

„EVA'y seryjne?" szepnęła sama do siebie.

Małe paluszki zadrżały, gdy wpiły się mocno w spódniczkę jej mundurka, wraz z ciałem, które przyciskało się do niej skulone. „One-one zrobiły mamie krzywdę!" chlipała Aki z przerażoną czkawką.

Rei nie spuszczała oczu z dziewięciu białych skrzydlatych stworzeń, gdy te opadały w idealnym kręgu w stronę wyznaczonych im ofiar. W obliczu przewagi liczebnej zaawansowanych technologicznie modeli będzie to ciężka walka dla EVA NERV-u, by zadać kłam temu przypuszczeniu. Szczególnie dla zależnego od kabla Unitu-02, który miał tylko doświadczenie pilotki za realną przewagę nad bezmyślnymi bestiami.

Głośne stąpanie przerwało skupienie Rei. Ziemia trzęsła się, gdy źródło dźwięku zbliżało się gwałtownie. Nawet ona podskoczyła zaskoczona, gdy nagle nad ich głowami przeskoczył kolejny olbrzymi cień, zasłaniając przez chwilę słońce.

Obserwując, jak obszerna masa Jet Alone'a wpada na pole bitwy, gdzie walka już się rozpoczęła, Rei położyła wystraszonej dziewczynce rękę na plecach i przyciągnęła ją do siebie. „Nie," powiedziała jej cicho. „Nie zrobią."

Na początku ciężko było zmusić dziecko, żeby szło dalej, jako że trzylatka była zbyt pochłonięta widokiem Evangelionów, ale Rei się to udało, nim walka mogła zacząć się na dobre. Przemierzyły kawał drogi, kiedy drzewa nagle przerzedziły się, odsłaniając pustą drogę.

Rei spojrzała w oba kierunki, by upewnić się, że rzeczywiście jest pusta, nim przeszła przez barierkę i pomogła zrobić to samo Aki. Szybko popędziła je obie do lasu po drugiej stronie. Droga ułatwiłaby im podróż przez górę, ale chociaż odgłosy i wstrząsy powodowane przez walczące olbrzymy były bardzo słabe na tę odległość, nie były jeszcze na tyle daleko od strefy walki, by ryzykować chodzenie po otwartej przestrzeni.

Jednakże przelotne poczucie bezpieczeństwa otaczającego lasu trwało krótko. Droga musiała obrać ostry zakręt, jako że nagle znalazły się na parkingu punktu obserwacyjnego – naprzeciw dżipa patrolowego z trzema równie zdumionymi żołnierzami JSSDF-u, którzy opierali się o pojazd.

Moment zaskoczenia opadł jednak o wiele za szybko, za nic nie dając dość czasu na ucieczkę, gdy żołnierze wymierzyli broń w dwoje dziewcząt. Nie namyślając się dwa razy, Rei przesunęła się w pozie obronnej przed Aki, która wydawała się być przytłoczona sytuacją, kuląc się przy obrończyni.

„Ukryj się," powiedziała cicho dziewczynce. „Zatkaj sobie uszy i nie oglądaj się, póki nie powiem inaczej."

„A... a ty?" zapytał przerażony głos Aki.

„Nie martw się o mnie. Teraz idź, szybko. Wkrótce będę przy tobie. Póki co, nie oglądaj się," powtórzyła raz jeszcze. Minęło jeszcze kilka dręczących chwil, w trakcie których wpatrywała się ostrzegawczo w ostrożnie zbliżających się żołnierzy, póki poddenerwowane dziecko nie podjęło wreszcie decyzji i Rei z ulgą usłyszała małe stópki spieszące z powrotem do lasu.

Nie czuła się zagrożona strzelbami tych ludzi. Nie bała się śmierci. Ale nie chciała, żeby Aki widziała rozlew krwi. Ta czysta istota nie mogła być splamiona. Za wszelką cenę.

„HEJ!" wrzasnął za Aki człowiek, który musiał być dowódcą. „Yoshida, za tą dziewczynką!"

„Nie..." Teraz czuła panikę. Ci ludzie... to, że chcieli zabić ją, było zrozumiałe. Ale to, że byli skłonni ścigać i zabić niewinną istotę, było niewybaczalne. Więc panika stała się iskrą, która rozpaliła uczucie, które ją przerażało, ale także podsycało jej determinację.

„NIE POZWOLĘ WAM JEJ SKRZYWDZIĆ!" Rei wątpiła, że szkoleni do walki żołnierze poczuli się bardzo zastraszeni widokiem nastolatki stojącej tam z wciąż obronnie rozpostartymi ramionami, ale zatrzymali się, gdy podniosła głos we wściekłości.

„A niech to, na serio myślicie, że szkolą przedszkolaków na pilotów tych potworów?" zapytał bardziej poddenerwowany mężczyzna na lewo od oficera. „Tego dzieciaka nie było na liście."

„Mam to gdzieś!" odszczeknął oficer. „Była z nią, a _ONA_ na pewno jest pilotką. Nie ma wielu dzieciaków z niebieskimi włosami i czerwonymi oczami. To drugie dziecko to pewnie pierwsze z nowej serii, którą hoduje NERV i teraz, jak wiedzą, że jesteśmy tu, żeby pokrzyżować im plany, próbują przenieść je w bezpieczne miejsce, żeby zacząć od nowa za parę lat."

Rei czuła jak jej irytacja tylko rośnie od tych paranoicznych pomysłów. „Ona nie ma związku z..."

„ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!" uciszył ją poruszony oficer. „Może i nie wiesz, dzieweczko, ale was, pilotów, mamy zabijać, jak tylko was zobaczymy! Ishida!" Uczynił gest w stronę żołnierza po swojej prawej, który powoli skinął głową i wycelował.

Rei zamknęła oczy, próbując uspokoić oddech i przyspieszone bicie serca, które były nadzwyczaj szybkie już na sam widok wycelowanej w nią broni. Skupiła się, przygotowując się na strzał – ale nic się nie stało.

„Na co czekasz?" zażądał ze złością odpowiedzi dowódca oddziału po kilku sekundach, w trakcie których nic się nie działo.

„P..." przełknął z trudem ślinę żołnierz, nim nagle opuścił strzelbę. „Przepraszam, sir, po... po prostu nie mogę zastrzelić nieuzbrojonego cywila."

Wściekłość oficera zawrzała. „Gdzieś ty do cholery był na odprawach?! Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na żadną litość!"

„Wiem!" odwrzasnął Ishida.

„Powiedzieli, że każdy, kto będzie miał wątpliwości, ma nie brać udziału!"

„WIEM! Miałem, do cholery, powód, żeby zażądać tylko obsadzenia mnie w patrolu!" Odetchnął ze złością. „Cholera jasna, ja też nie chcę końca świata, ale... Kurde, mam córkę w tym wieku!"

Ale dowódca nie okazał zrozumienia. „Jak zaraz nie strzelisz, to cię oskarżę o zdradę!"

„Mam to gdzieś! Przynajmniej będę miał czyste sumienie!"

Oficer prychnął z niesmakiem. „Dobra! No to zrobię to sam!" oznajmił, unosząc broń, by wycelować. „Nigdy nie zrozumiem, jak zdałeś..." Jego zdanie zakończył odgłos wystrzału. Jego mundur ociekał krwią, a jego ciało uderzyło w ziemię.

Ishida odwrócił się na pięcie do drugiego towarzysza, ale Yoshida miał lepszy refleks. Jego zszokowana mina wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że w swojej próbie przeżycia nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co robi, póki nie zabrzmiał strzał i Ishida padł u jego stóp.

Rei spodziewała się, że będzie to wystarczające zamieszanie, by uciec, ale Yoshida zauważył ją, nim zdołała zrobić więcej niż dwa kroki.

„S-STÓJ!" zawołał głosem tak drżącym jak jego ręce trzymające pokrytą krwią broń, którą teraz znów wycelował w nią. Szok ostatnich kilku chwil uczynił go bladym. Szok wywołany tym, że jeden z nich stał się zdrajcą. Szok wywołany zabiciem rzeczonego kolegi, może nawet wieloletniego przyjaciela.

Ale teraz na pewno nie zawaha się przed zabiciem tej, która jest za to pośrednio odpowiedzialna.

Nigdy mu się to nie udało. Znikąd dobiegł strzał, odrywając z drogi kawałeczek betonu. Kolejny trafił tuż przed panikującym żołnierzem. Aż ostatni wreszcie przeszył mu ramię. Wrzasnął, gdy upuścił pistolet, a potem, sam upadłszy, skulił się z bólu, trzymając się za ranę.

Zdezorientowana Rei rozejrzała się, wreszcie zdając sobie sprawę, że słyszy dźwięk zbliżającego się PSL-u. Gdy obróciła się w jego stronę, ujrzała, że najwyraźniej próbuje on wylądować na drodze w bezpiecznej odległości. Na widok mężczyzn w mundurach obawiała się z początku, że idą na pomoc tym padłym członkom JSSDF-u. Że ostatnie strzały były wycelowane w nią, ale fatalnie zbłądziły. W tej chwili nie została jej żadna nadzieja na ucieczkę.

Ale wtedy zauważyła znajomą twarz przed zbliżającymi się mężczyznami.

„Doceniam pana pomoc, panie Kaji," przywitała go, kiedy był dostatecznie blisko. To, że miał nie żyć, nie kłopotało jej zbytnio, jako że – wyraźnie – żył.

„Nie ma problemu," zbagatelizował podziękowania mężczyzna z kucykiem. „Chociaż to na pewno niespodzianka cię tu widzieć."

„Próbowałam uciec, zanim uderzą" przyznała spokojnie Rei. „Byłam pewna, że w kwaterze głównej nie będzie bezpiecznie."

Kaji przez chwilę mierzył ją wzrokiem, ale nie czuła pragnienia powiedzenia mu więcej. „Nie mówiłem raczej o środkach bezpieczeństwa..."

„Ja..." Była zaskoczona jego ciągnięciem za język, choć nie było ono zupełnie nieoczekiwane. Wcześniejszy wstyd za swoją zdradę powrócił na krótko, gdy zastanawiała się, ile musi powiedzieć, dopóki go nie zadowoli. „Miałam swoje powody, żeby nie... pomóc Komandorowi..."

Nie wydawał się być do końca zadowolony, ale skinął głową. „No to dobrze, to powinno dużo uprościć sprawy. Sakamoto!" wrzasnął do jednego z towarzyszących mu żołnierzy. „Mamy miejsce dla autostopowiczki?"

„Obawiam się, że już z tymi trzema zrobiłoby się trochę tłoczno!" odpowiedział Sakamoto, wskazując trzech martwych żołnierzy wnoszonych do PSL-u.

Kaji podrapał się po brodzie, a jego oczy spoczęły na dżipie patrolu.

„Myślisz, że możecie to sami dokończyć?" zawołał raz jeszcze.

Skrzywił się lekko, gdy Sakamoto uniósł kciuk, wyraźnie nie taki znowu zadowolony z odpowiedzi.

„No to dobra." Kaji odwrócił się z powrotem do Rei. „Zabieramy tego dżipa i zawiozę cię, gdzie będziesz chciała, dopóki to się nie skończy."

Rei skinęła głową, ale nie ruszyła za nim, gdy zaczął iść do pojazdu. Nie spuszczała oczu z pokrytego krwią betonu. „Może pan pojechać na drugą stronę drzew? Nie życzę sobie znów przechodzić przez tę scenę."

„Um, jasne," usłyszała go za sobą, gdy zmierzała do lasu, gdzie poszła Aki, „ale czemu nie mogę cię po prostu zabrać teraz?"

Przystanęła na krótko. „Muszę kogoś zabrać," oznajmiła tylko, nim weszła do lasu.

Wszelkie obawy, że dziewczynka ze strachu ucieknie za daleko, trwały krótko, jako że Rei szybko zauważyła ją „chowającą się" za drzewem, które było właściwie cieńsze od niej. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, mało prawdopodobne, że by przeżyła. Ale przynajmniej była duża szansa na to, że nie widziała zbyt wiele, jako że kuliła się w przeciwnym kierunku, zaciskając mocno powieki i zakrywając sobie uszy, jak jej kazano.

Działało to tak dobrze, że Rei musiała ją dotknąć po dwóch nieudanych próbach zwrócenia uwagi Aki słownie, a dziecko sapnęło zaskoczone, gdy ręka zetknęła się z jej głową. „Niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane," powiedziała jej Rei teraz, gdy zwróciła jej uwagę. „Możemy już iść."

Aki nie pytała o szczegóły. Ujęła cofającą się rękę Rei, by nakłonić nastolatkę, żeby pomogła jej stanąć na nogi, i nie puściła, gdy wyszły z lasu. Jeszcze zacieśniła uchwyt, wzdrygając się, gdy zobaczyła pana Kajiego w dżipie czekającym na nich na drodze.

„Nie martw się," spróbowała uspokoić ją Rei. „Jest tu, żeby nam pomóc."

Aki jeszcze raz przeniosła wzrok z niego na Rei, a potem znów na niego, nim wydała z siebie bojaźliwe „Cze..."

Mężczyzna wydawał się być równie skonsternowany na widok nieśmiałej dziewczynki chowającej się za spódniczką drugiej dziewczyny. Dopiero co zapalony papieros został szybko wyrzucony z samochodu, przy czym Kaji nie odrywał oczu od Aki.

„Um... cze?" odpowiedział na powitanie, posyłając Rei spojrzenie, które znała jako szukające odpowiedzi.

„Ma na imię Aki. Poznałam ją wczoraj," wyjaśniła szybko. „Pomagam jej znaleźć rodziców. Możemy już jechać?"

„Taa, jasne. Wskakujcie," mruknął, wciąż się gapiąc, ale pokazując już dziecku przyjazny uśmiech. „Nie chciałem cię wystaszyć, malutka. Po prostu... czyżbym znał twoich rodziców?"

„Ja cię nie znam," odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą Aki, gdy Rei pomogła jej się usadowić na tylnym siedzeniu.

Kaji zaśmiał się. „Nie, chyba się nigdy nie spotkaliśmy. Nie zapomniałbym takiej uroczej małej panienki," powiedział jej troskliwie. „Ale masz w oczach coś, co wygląda znajomo..."

„Jestem pewna, że wkrótce spotkamy jej rodziców," przerwała Rei, czując potrzebę przypomnienia mu o ciężkiej sytuacji w pobliżu mimo błysku nadziei w oczach Aki. „To jest: jeśli tylko w końcu zaczniemy jechać."

„Racja." Kaji obrócił się z powrotem do kierownicy. „Więc gdzie chcesz jechać?"

„Planowałam wyjechanie z miasta tak daleko, jak to możliwe i próbowałam udać się do Gotemby albo Hadano. Ale jeśli rzeczywiście uda wam się powstrzymać atak, nie będzie to już konieczne."

„Czyli nie masz nic przeciwko, żeby pojechać do NERV-u?"

„Mam," potrząsnęła głową. „Niech nas pan zabierze do mojego mieszkania. Jeśli najazd na kwaterę główną był tak agresywny, jak się obawiam, nie życzę sobie jej tam teraz zabierać, nawet jeśli skończy się do czasu, gdy się tam zjawimy."

„No to dobrze," oznajmił, gdy zmienił bieg, posyłając jedno ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie na unoszący się PSL, który akurat warczał im nad głowami, kierując się w stronę Geofrontu.

Kaji zbliżał się do miasta ostrożniej, robiąc objazdy wyraźnie po to, by uniknąć jakichkolwiek dalszych niebezpiecznych spotkań albo wpakowania się między walczących, póki nie przekonają się, że strzelanina na pewno ustała. Nie wspominając o walce pomiędzy EVA-mi, która mogłaby dosięgnąć ich w kilka chwil, gdyby choć jeden z olbrzymów miał skoczyć w ich kierunku.

Rei co jakiś czas zerkała na Aki. Walka była daleka od bycia niewinną, a żadne z uczestników nie wydawało się nie mieć przynajmniej jakichś krwawych skaleczeń od używanej ostrej broni, brakowało nawet niektórych kończyn. I właśnie teraz wrogie EVA'y zbierały się wokół Jet Alone'a, który z jakiegoś powodu zamarł, rwąc go na strzępy.

Ciężko było powiedzieć, jakie urazy mogłaby ukształtować taka walka na tej niewinnej duszy. Tym bardziej przy jej... osobistej więzi.

Ale, na szczęście, brak snu zbierał wreszcie żniwo na dziewczynce teraz, kiedy czuła się bezpieczna, i jej oczy walczyły ciężej o to, by pozostać otwarte, niż o to, by kłopotać się obserwowaniem potworów na zewnątrz.

Ogłuszający wybuch trafił nagle dżip, potrząsając każdym centymetrem pojazdu. Szybki refleks Kajiego ocalił ich przed przewróceniem się do góry nogami, a samochód obrócił się o połowę, gdy zatrzymał się z piskiem po tym, jak minęła ich fala uderzeniowa.

Wystarczyło tylko jedno spojrzenie w stronę źródła, by potwierdzić obawy Rei. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy to jeden z wrogów padł i zabrał ze sobą kilku swych braci, ale to nie miało znaczenia. EVA-02 nie było już na polu bitwy.

Wypełniła ją zgroza, gdy spojrzała na nieświadomą dziewczynkę, która wciąż zakrywała sobie uszy i zaciskała powieki, jakby niepewna, czy przerażające przeżycie już się skończyło czy nie. Kaji oczywiście zrozumiał natychmiast, podobnie jak i Rei. Widziała żal w oczach mężczyzny, gdy napotkały jej spojrzenie. Ale stawał on w obliczu śmierci wystarczająco często, by szok i ból go nie sparaliżował.

„Powinniśmy jechać," mruknął ponuro.

Rei miała zamiar skinąć głową na znak zgody... ale wtedy ją to uderzyło. Gdy tylko Kaji wrócił dżipem na trasę, nagle przepłynęła przez nią ogromna ilość bólu, rozpaczy i wściekłości, z intensywnościa przekraczającą nawet to, do czego jej zdaniem sama byłaby zdolna, gdyby dobiegały one z niej.

„O nie..."

Pozostali nie wydawali się tego zauważać, dopóki po kilku chwilach głośna burza z piorunami ni stąd, ni z owąd nie zaciemniła nieba. Ale ten dźwięk to nie był grzmot. Był to ryczący wrzask EVA-01, gdy ta rozpostarła skrzydła.

„A niech to licho..." usłyszała, jak Kaji klnie z podziwem, ale ledwie rozpoznała te słowa poprzez paraliżujące uczucia niesione ogłuszającym wrzaskiem.

„Ikari..." błagała cicho, chwytając się za bolącą głowę. „Ikari, nie..."

„Co... co się dzieje?" zapytała ze strachem Aki.

„Przyzywa ją," mruknęła Rei, sama nie będąc pewna, czy odpowiada, czy tylko określa uczucia, które gwałtownie przez nią płyną. „Przyzywa ją, by zakończyć... by zakończyć wszystko..."

„Kto? Co?" zapytał zatroskany Kaji z fotela kierowcy.

„Ikari!" powtórzyła, niemal wrzeszcząc z bólu. „Szybko! Musimy się z nim skontaktować! Zanim będzie za późno!"

„Wątpię, żebyśmy mogli. Będziemy mieć szczęście, jak znajdziemy chociaż otwartą częstotliwość NERV-u," sprzeczał się Kaji, ale jednak gmerał już przy radiu jedną ręką.

„Już... już za późno. Nadchodzi..."

„... INJI, PRZESTAŃ JUŻ!" wydarł się nagle znajomy głos poprzez szum komunikatora.

Ból, bezdenny żal z powodu straty nie do zniesienia natychmiast został uśmierzony przez wielką ulgę, co do której Rei nie była pewna, czy jest tylko jego, czy również jej samej. Spoglądając z powrotem na pole bitwy, ujrzała Włócznię Longinusa wymierzoną prosto w rdzeń Unitu-01 – ale była ona bezpiecznie trzymana w jego rękach.

Pasażereczka obok była zdecydowanie za bardzo podniecona czym innym, by to zauważyć. „To..." powiedziała pospiesznie, wskazując na radio. „To była..."

„Tak," zgodziła się Rei, kiwając słabo głową, „to była ona."

Nie widzieli końca walki, jako że droga wiodła ich dookoła góry, zasłaniając widok EVA. Ale przy Shinjim dzierżącym Włócznię Longinusa nie było wielkich wątpliwości, że z łatwością wykończy on wrogów, którzy przetrwali autodestrukcję Unitu-02.

Kiedy wreszcie obwieszczono przez komunikator, że wszystkie operacje bitewne mają zostać przerwane, a wszystkim jednostkom rozkazuje się wycofanie i oczekiwanie na dalsze instrukcje, przez dwie osoby znajdujące się w dżipie, które potrafiły zinterpretować tę informację, przepłynęła ulga.

Skończyło się. Podczas gdy nie można było jeszcze stwierdzić, czy będą mogli nazwać to zwycięstwem, na razie byli bezpieczni.

Rei wrzasnęła.

Dopiero co zatrzymali pojazd przed blokiem, w którym mieszkała, ale w chwili, gdy wyszła z dżipa, całe jej ciało wrzasnęło z bólu. Zgięła się, nieświadoma gorączkowego wołania dwojga towarzyszy. Ten ból był inny niż ten, który czuła od Ikariego. To wydawało się dużo bardziej fizyczne. Czuła się, jakby płonęła, jej skóra, a potem mięso pod nią płonęły. I płomienie ustały dopiero wówczas, gdy zmiażdżono je wraz z jej ciałem. Potem...

Wszystko zniknęło w jednej chwili.

„Rei!" usłyszała zmartwiony głos Aki, gdy podniosła się z chodnika, przyjmując w połowie tej czynności pomoc Kajiego. Dziewczynka otarła sobie pociągający nos ramieniem. „N-nic ci nie jest?"

Musiała spojrzeć na siebie, nim odpowiedziała, zaskakując samą siebie: „Nic."

„Co się stało?" wypytywał Kaji. „Znowu coś z Shinjim?"

„Nie... myślę, że ciało..." przerwała, gdy znaczenie tej myśli objawiło się w jej umyśle, „ciało Lilith zostało zniszczone."

„Lilith...? EJ, ostrożnie!" Podtrzymał ją, gdy zrobiła słaby krok grożący jej ponownym upadkiem. „Mam iść z tobą?"

„To nie będzie konieczne," zapewniła go Rei, której zawroty głowy powoli ustawały. „I rozumiem, że życzy pan sobie udać się do NERV-u tak szybko, jak to możliwe."

„Okej," ustąpił Kaji po kilku chwilach namysłu. „Ale ostrożnie. Kto wie, czy nie zostawili jakichś niespodzianek."

Nie czekały, by go odprowadzić. Ująwszy rękę Aki w swoją, zaprowadziła dziewczynkę po schodach do swojego mieszkania. Zniszczenia były już widoczne, zanim jeszcze weszły – drzwi wytrzymały potężny wybuch, jak pokazywało wielkie wybrzuszenie w metalu. Było jeszcze gorzej, gdy weszły. Żołnierze nie mieli wiele do splądrowania, ale najwyraźniej wzięli, co mogli.

Zostawiając za sobą skonsternowaną jeszcze Aki, podeszła do łóżka, które przewrócono na bok, i usilnie próbowała pociągnąć za ciężką ramę, aż zadziałała grawitacja, pozwalając mu wylądować z hukiem z powrotem na nogach. Głośny dźwięk zwrócił uwagę dziewczynki z powrotem na nią, ale zaoferowana przez nią pomoc, gdy Rei uniosła materac z powrotem, była raczej zbędna, jako że raczej nie mogła ona zapewnić niezbędnej siły. Gdy ustawiono łóżko, choć nie w jego starym położeniu, ale po przekątnej pokoju, zaprosiła gestem Aki, by ta na nie weszła.

„Możesz tu teraz odpocząć. Ja poszukam twoich rodziców."

„A ja nie mogę... a ja nie mogę z tobą iść?" zapytała nieśmiało dziewczynka, wyraźnie przestraszona myślą o byciu zostawioną samą nawet tylko na krótki czas, którego większość prawdopodobnie spędzi na spaniu.

„Jesteś zmęczona, prawda?" Aki skinęła niechętnie głową. „Wymagana droga może zająć godzinę lub dłużej. W twoim najlepszym interesie jest odpocząć."

„Ale..." mruknęła Aki, urywając. Najwyraźniej czekała na coś, by kontynuować wyjaśnianie swego problemu.

„Ale?" powtórzyła jako ofertę.

„Ale c-co, jak wrócą źli ludzie?" dokończyła, kuląc się na tę myśl.

Rei mierzyła przez chwilę przerażone dziecko wzrokiem. Argumentowanie, że żołnierze JSSDF-u się wycofują i nie są już zagrożeniem dla ich życia, najprawdopodobniej nie będzie miało sensu. Jej wzrok powędrował ku następnemu pokojowi, zakrytemu częściowo rozdartą zasłoną.

„Jeśli usłyszysz, że ktoś nadchodzi, możesz ukryć się za nią," poradziła, dobrze wiedząc, że nie zapewniłaby ona żadnego bezpieczeństwa, gdyby ktoś rzeczywiście próbował ją skrzywdzić. Ale Aki zaakceptowała to skinieniem głowy, nim, położywszy się na materacu, wtuliła sobie głowę w dopiero co odzyskaną poduszkę.

Widząc, jak oczy się jej zamykają, Rei odwróciła się do wyjścia. Nie zaszła jednak zbyt daleko. „Rei? Możesz... zostać tu, aż nie zasnę?"

Nie odpowiedziała. Wróciła tylko i usiadła na materacu, gdzie pozostała jeszcze przez dziesięć minut.

Gdy szła przez wyludnione miasto, myśli Rei wciąż szukały wyjaśnienia konkluzji, do której doszła. Wciąż nie wiedziała, jak to możliwe, ale wiedziała, że tak musi być. Pochodzenie matki. Wiedza ojca i dobrze znane słowa. A przede wszystkim poufałość jaką odczuwała wobec tej dziewczynki.

Ostatnie wątpliwości zaczęły się rozwiewać, kiedy Aki rozpoznała EVA'y seryjne wroga, a potem zostały całkowicie usunięte, kiedy zidentyfikowała głos matki.

Podczas gdy nie mogła znaleźć logicznego wyjaśnienia, podczas gdy nie wiedziała, skąd, _znała_ tożsamość rodziców Aki.

Gdy dotarła do przejścia w głąb Geofrontu, przy zdemolowanym wejściu stał wyraźnie wstrząśnięty samotny strażnik ze znękanym wyrazem twarzy. O strzelbie w jego ręce można było powiedzieć wszystko, prócz tego, że trzymał ją pewnie. JSSDF najwyraźniej użyło małej głowicy bojowej albo kilku ładunków wybuchowych, by wejść, jako że tylko gruz i poczerniałe ściany służyły za przypomnienie masywnych bram. To oraz fakt, że był jedynym człowiekiem na stanowisku, które miało zabezpieczać troje ludzi, po takim ataku, wystarczyło, by sam odgłos jej kroków nadmiernie zdenerwował bladego strażnika.

„Stać! Kto...?" Opuścił broń, gdy rozpoznał jej znaki szczególne. „Pilotka Ayanami?"

Nie marnowała czasu na zbędne powitania. „Gdzie mogę znaleźć pilotów Ikariego i Sōryū?"

Shinji miał niespodziewane szczęście i mógł opuścić izbę przyjęć raczej szybko. Niemal dogonił dziewczyny, gdy dotarły do bloku, ale te weszły, gdy już chciał za nimi krzyknąć. Spiesząc za nimi, wbiegł po schodach, nim zatrzymał się, dysząc przed zdemolowanymi drzwiami „czterysta dwójki". Miał nadzieję, że Rei zaczekała z tą ważną wiadomością.

Jednakże gdy otworzył drzwi i wszedł, natychmiast wiedział, że wszystko przegapił.

Odkrył, że nie jest w stanie się ruszyć, gdy jego umysł zajął się rozważaniem, czy scena przed nim może rzeczywiście być prawdą, czy też wciąż leży w łóżku na izbie przyjęć, śniąc niemożliwy sen. Lekkie łkania brzmiały w powietrzu z miejsca, gdzie Asuka klęczała na podłodze ze zdrową ręką ciasno owiniętą wokół brązowowłosej dziewczynki, która odwzajemniała uścisk.

_Jego _brązowowłosej dziewczynki.

„Boli cię coś," powiedział głos, który przez tak wiele miesięcy pragnął znów usłyszeć, gdy Aki zauważyła bandaże na ramieniu matki, ale Asuka szybko potrząsnęła głową.

„Nie tak bardzo. Już nie," uciszyła ją, prawdopodobnie kłamiąc po części. Wciąż musiała czuć ból, ale łatwo mógł się domyślić, że był on usunięty daleko w cień przez uczucie trzymania znów córki w ramionach.

„Gdzie byłaś? I czemu tak dziwnie wyglądasz? Masz takie... długie włosy."

„To długa historia," na wpół załkała, na wpół zachichotała Asuka. „O-obetnę sobie włosy, jak tylko wrócimy do domu, okej?"

Ale Aki potrząsnęła głową. „Wyglądają ładnie," powiedziała, cofając się, by zmierzyć matkę wzrokiem. „Smutno ci?"

„Nie," zaśmiała się Asuka. „Nie, wcale nie."

„Ale płaczesz...?"

Asuka, ująwszy policzek córki, pogładziła go dwukrotnie, jakby po to, by zapewnić samą siebie o obecności Aki. „Uśmiechaj się, kiedy jesteś wesoła. Płacz, jak ci smutno," powtórzyła ich starą obietnicę. „I rób i to, i to, jak jesteś szczęśliwa jak nigdy."

Dziewczynka nie wydawała się do końca rozumieć, ale mimo to skinęła głową. Jego dziewczynka...

„Aki..." udało mu się wreszcie wydyszeć, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

„Tata?" powiedziała, zastanawiając się i wpatrując się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę, nim odsunęła się od matki i podbiegła do niego ze śmiechem, wyciągając ręce, by ją podniósł.

I tak by to zrobił.

Pisnęła, gdy ją podniósł, trzymając ją mocno. To ciepłe ciałko przy jego ciele, ten słodki zapach zalewający mu nozdrza. Nie zapomniał tego, ale nigdy nie wydawało się to tak intensywne. Nie chciał jej już nigdy puścić.

Aki, jednakże, najwyraźniej miała inne plany, gdy nieco się odsunęła. „Ty też śmiesznie wyglądasz!"

„A ty... ty wyglądasz jak aniołeczek, którego pamiętam," wydyszał Shinji, a głupota jego słów wywołała zawstydzony chichot ze strony dziewczynki w jego ramionach. Jego oczy przelotnie napotkały spojrzenie żony, wpatrujące się w nie z zadowoleniem, gdy niechętnie wstała z podłogi. „Tylko skąd ty się tu wzięłaś?"

Pytanie to było raczej skierowane do niego samego, ale oczywiście postanowiła odpowiedzieć mimo to w przerozentuzjazmowany sposób trzylatki. „Nie wiem, obudziłam się i nie było żadnej mojej zabawki, nawet Kiko, i do tego moich obrazków, a ciebie i mamy nie było, tylko ta straszna pani, co jednak nie była straszna, no bo dała mi ciastka, ale wtedy myślałam, że jest straszna, więc uciekłam, i na dworze wszystko było takie dziwne, i głośne, i było tyle ludzi! Strasznie się wtedy bałam, ale wtedy spotkałam Rei i poszłyśmy do wadzy, co miał taki śmieszny strój, i kupiłyśmy nowe kredki, ale nie dali mi ich tak po prostu, no bo chcieli za nie jakieś papierki, tylko tego przedtem nie powiedzieli!" Wskazała na ścianę. „Zrobiłyśmy te obrazki kredkami! Podobają ci się?"

„Tak," zaśmiał się Shinji, przyciągając znów do siebie swe energiczne dziecko. W najlepszym wypadku rozumiał tylko połowę jej opowieści, ale to nie miało znaczenia. To było takie dobre uczucie, mieć ją z powrotem w ramionach po tak długim czasie, kiedy obawiał się, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł jej objąć. Wysłucha wszystkiego, co będzie chciała mu powiedzieć, każdy jej rysunek będzie arcydziełem wartym wystawy, nieważne jak prosty albo prymitywny będzie się wydawał innym. „Są super."

„No nie? Potem poszłyśmy do domu i tam ciągle była ta pani, ale z Rei się nie bałam, i pani dała mi wtedy ciasteczka. Dobre były." Zniżyła trochę głos. „Ale... ale was ciągle tam nie było. Więc... więc przyszłyśmy tutaj. O, ale najpierw zjadłyśmy ramen! Wiesz, że mają mięso?"

„Naprawdę?" udał zdumienie.

„Ano! A potem przyszłyśmy tutaj i narysowałyśmy obrazki, i powiesiłyśmy je na ścianie, żeby nie wyglądała tak smutno! A potem poszłyśmy spać, ale Rei się obudziła i mnie też, a potem powiedziała, że musimy uciekać daleko przed tymi złymi, i pojechałyśmy ogrooomnym autem! Było takie duże, że nawet nie widziałam, kto prowadzi! A potem szłyśmy baaardzo, bardzo długo przez las, aż mnie rozbolały stopy i Rei powiedziała, że potrzebne mi buty, ale ja ich nie lubię! I widziałyśmy ogromne zbroje tak jak w twoich opowiadaniach, i robiły dużo hałasu. Potem znaleźli nas źli ludzie i strasznie się bałam, ale Rei, i pan Kaji ich odstraszyli! A potem przyjechaliśmy z powrotem tutaj i usłyszałam mamę w aucie, i Rei bardzo bolało, a potem znowu, ale potem już nic jej nie było, i miałam tu spać, jak jej nie będzie, ale ja się ciągle bałam, że źli ludzie wrócą, więc szybko się znowu obudziłam, i potem były jakieś dźwięki, więc się schowałam, ale potem zobaczyłam, że to mama, chociaż na początku nie byłam pewna, czy to ona, no bo teraz tak śmiesznie wygląda!"

„Jejku..." sapnął, próbując nie martwić się za bardzo pewnymi niepokojącymi elementami jej opowieści. W końcu przeszła przez to cała i zdrowa. „Brzmi, jakbyś miała bardzo ekscytujący... dzień..."

Aki skinęła głową, ale to podniecenie najwyraźniej trwało krótko, a brak snu wciąż upominał się o swoje żniwo, gdy zauważył, jak ona przeciera oczy. „Miałam kupę zabawy z Rei!"

„Rei?" zapytał i wszystkie oczy spoczęły teraz na niebieskowłosej nastolatce. Do tej pory stała z tyłu pokoju, w milczeniu obserwując połączenie się rodziny bez wtrącania się. Teraz wydawała się skurczyć pod wpływem nagłego zwrócenia na nią uwagi.

„Rei," powtórzyła z wdzięcznością Asuka, robiąc do niej kilka kroków, nim zaskoczyła niebieskowłosą dziewczynę, pociągając ją w ciasny uścisk. „Dziękuję..."

Zaskoczona, wydawałoby się, niecharakterystycznym zachowaniem rudej Rei przez chwilę nie reagowała, nim – z wahaniem – odwzajemniła uścisk. „Proszę... bardzo..."

Było niemal tak, jakby czas raz jeszcze wykonał skok do tyłu – albo do przodu. Rodzina, wreszcie znowu zjednoczona, krocząca przez opuszczone miasto. Oczywiście zniszczenia w nim nie były ani trochę tak poważne. A dwoje rodziców, których uśmiechy po prostu nie wyblakną, fizycznie wciąż miało ledwie czternaście lat.

„Jest cięższa, niż pamiętam," powiedział po drodze Shinji. Aki siedziała mu „na barana" z ramionami instynktownie oplatającymi mu głowę, podczas gdy jej ciało opierało się o nią przez sen, który wreszcie ją ogarnął. Nawet perspektywa czekającej na nią Kiko nie mogła już powstrzymać jej przed zaśnięciem.

„Baka," złajała go kpiąco Asuka. „Moja dziewczynka nie zrobiła się cięższa. To ty jesteś słabszy."

„No, chyba tak," zachichotał, ostrożnie pilnując, by Aki się nie ześlizgnęła. „Nie mam już raczej dobrze wyćwiczonego ciała ciężko pracującego rolnika."

„No, mogłeś trochę ćwiczyć," stwierdziła surowo Asuka. Ale to udawanie szybko znów się złamało, gdy obserwowała swą śpiącą córkę. Łzy radości znów groziły uformowaniem się, gdy lekko pogładziła zdrowym ramieniem swoje dziecko po plecach, wciąż potrzebując dotyku, by potwierdzić, że to nie jest tylko sen. „Ona wróciła, Shinji. Ona naprawdę do nas wróciła."

„I dla niej to był tylko jeden dzień," zadumał się Shinji, potrząsając głową, gdy weszli do swojego bloku. „Czemu nie wróciła z nami od razu? Kaworu mówił coś o 'nieoczekiwanej radości' i że będzie jeszcze większa niż oczekiwana. Na pewno miał rację," wyszczerzył się Shinji, rozkoszując się uczuciem spoczywającego na nim ciała swojego dziecka, jego ciepłem, jego ciężarem, paluszkami wczepiającymi mu się we włosy, nawet odrobiną śliny spływającą mu po potylicy, „ale nie wierzę, żeby chodziło tylko o niespodziankę. To dlatego, że my już mieliśmy ciało, a jej też musiało być sprowadzone? A może nie wolno jej było tu być, dopóki nie upewnimy się, że nam się udało? Ale w takim razie czemu wróciła już po śmierci Kaworu a nie po tym, co było dzisiaj?"

„Wiesz, co ci powiem, Shinji?" Na jej twarzy rozciągnął się szeroki uśmiech, podczas gdy wchodzili po schodach. „Mam to gdzieś. Wróciła i tylko to się dla mnie liczy."

Pozostało mu się tylko z tym zgodzić, lecz przez resztę drogi milczał. Chociaż gdy już przechodzili przez próg mieszkania, z ust śpiącego dziecka dało się słyszeć ciche mamrotanie.

„'ciłam..."

Rei rozejrzała się wokół siebie, groziło jej przytłoczenie dziwnym uczuciem. Zniszczenia nie kłopotały jej zbytnio. I tak nigdy nie dbała bardzo o to miejsce. Mieszkała tu sama od wielu lat i samotność nie była dla niej niczym obcym. Ale mieszkanie jakoś wydawało się bardziej puste niż kiedykolwiek.

Takie... ciche.

Widok szczęścia na twarzach członków połączonej rodziny był tak przyjemnym uczuciem, może przewyższającym wszystkie poprzednie. Miło było otrzymać tak doskonałe podziękowania, nawet jeśli nie była pewna, czy zasługuje na wdzięczność za coś, co przede wszystkim wydawało się być czystym zbiegiem okoliczności.

Ale teraz, kiedy poszli, po doświadczeniu takiego ciepła, znów poczuła zimno mimo wpadających przez okno promieni słońca. Ich odejście coś jej zabrało, zostawiając pustkę, którą pragnęła z powrotem wypełnić. Myślała, że samotność nie jest dla niej niczym obcym...

Ale była dużo gorsza teraz, kiedy wiedziała, czego jej naprawdę brakuje.

Gdy zrobiła krok w bok, jej stopa o coś potarła. Spuściwszy wzrok, ujrzała kartkę papieru. Zaciekawiona, schyliła się, by ją podnieść. A gdy na nią spojrzała, jej problemy nagle nie wydawały się już takie poważne.

Ostrożnie umieściła ją z powrotem w pustym miejscu na ścianie, upewniając się, że plaster będzie się jeszcze trzymał. Ten w lewym górnym rogu jednak nie będzie, nieważne jak wiele razy przejeżdżała po nim ręką, więc oderwała świeży i zastąpiła go. Po skończonej pracy zrobiła krok do tyłu, a jej spojrzenie wędrowało od obrazka do obrazka.

Większość przedstawiała członków tej samej rodziny, kobietę o rudych włosach, mężczyznę o ciemnobrązowych włosach i dziecko, małą dziewczynkę. Niektóre przedstawiały ich razem, na niektórych było tylko jedno albo dwoje z nich. Niektóre obrazki przedstawiały tylko to, co dziewczynka lubiła. Na niektórych obrazkach była także osoba z czupryną niebieskich włosów i dwoma czerwonymi kropkami, które służyły za oczy. I był rysunek Aki wykonany przez Rei.

W końcu wzrok Rei spoczął z powrotem na obrazku na środku, na tym, który dopiero co powiesiła z powrotem. Mała postać dziewczynki stała na nim obok dziewczyny z niebieskimi włosami, a linie ich rąk były splecione ze sobą. Wszystkie uśmiechały się do Rei.

A Rei odwzajemniła ich uśmiechy.

Wchodząc do swojego mieszkania, Misato czuła się całkowicie zmęczona. Adrenalina, która napędzała ją przez dzień, dawno opadła, zastąpiona czystą satysfakcją, ale nawet radość z ponownego zobaczenia Kajiego wydawała się być obecnie przyćmiona przez radość z rychłego zobaczenia ponownie prysznica.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Wreszcie koniec. Pewnie, że czeka ją jeszcze kupa papierkowej roboty, wiele decyzji, które wciąż trzeba podjąć, na wiele pytań wciąż odpowiedzieć.

Ale walki się skończyły. Oby raz na zawsze.

Zrzuciwszy sobie kopnięciami buty z bolących stóp, nie troszcząc się o odłożenie ich ładnie na bok, weszła, nie zauważając Shinjiego, który stał przed swoim pokojem, póki na niego niemal nie wpadła.

„Shinji!" Znużenie wydawało się natychmiast zniknąć, kiedy, jakby odruchowo, wyrzuciła ramiona, obejmując równie zaskoczonego chłopaka.

„Mi-Misato..." szepnął. „Dobrze cię widzieć, ale..."

„Misato!" syknęła równie cicho jak on Asuka, przerywając mu, gdy wyszła zza rogu, najwyraźniej usłyszawszy jej głośne powitanie. „Ćśś! Cicho..."

Ich opiekunka nie słuchała jednak za bardzo i miast tego zaskoczyła rudą, gdy ją również pociągnęła w ciasny uścisk.

„O Boże, tak dobrze was widzieć!" pisnęła radośnie Misato. „Gdzieście byli? Jak poszłam na izbę przyjęć, to już was nie było."

„A niech to, ciekawe, co ci tak długo zajęło, żeby tam przyjść," mruknęła Asuka, podczas gdy próbowała oswobodzić się z niedźwiedziego uścisku, gdy sprawiła, że Misato zarumieniła się na wspomnienie swojego „emocjonalnego" spotkania z Kajim. „Ale cicho już bądź!"

„Cicho? Czemu...?" Misato rozluźniła uścisk, spoglądając z zakłopotaniem najpierw na Asukę, a potem na Shinjiego w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Ale miast tego, jej zaskoczenie wzrosło, kiedy zauważyła pisak w ręce Shinjiego i słabo przypomniała sobie, że korzystał z niego przy drzwiach do swojego pokoju, nim się z nim niemal zderzyła. Ale gdy jej spojrzenie przeniosło się na drewno w poszukiwaniu znaku, mogła tylko odczytać, że jego imię na tabliczce w kształcie serca, którą niegdyś tam zawiesiła, zostało przekreślone i zastąpione czymś innym. Ale co to było, nie zdążyła już przeczytać, jako że drzwi nagle odsunęły się w bok.

„Mamo...?" zawołał zmęczony głosik i teraz ramiona Misato wreszcie wypuściły jej podopiecznych, opadając jej bezwładnie do boków, gdy jej szczęka opadła w zaskoczeniu na widok brązowowłosej dziewczynki, która stała tam, w drzwiach, pocierając jedną ręką zaspane oczy, a w drugiej ściskając rudowłosą lalkę.

Asuka nie wahała się przykucnąć i delikatnie pogładziła dziewczynkę po plecach. „Hej, Schätzchen. Obudziliśmy cię?" zapytała z troską, której Misato nigdy wcześniej u niej nie słyszała. Po otrzymaniu w odpowiedzi skinienia głową, przyciągnąwszy dziecko jeszcze bliżej, kołysała je lekko. „Och, przepraszam. A przynajmniej dobrze spałaś?"

„Mhm..." padła wciąż nieśmiała odpowiedź.

Zdezorientowany umysł Misato ledwie mógł znaleźć słowa, gdy spojrzała na Shinjiego w poszukiwaniu wyjaśnienia. „To... to jest...?"

„No," odpowiedział wyraźnie, choć jego uśmiech, bez wątpienia najszerszy, jaki kiedykolwiek u niego widziała, byłby już wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

„Misato Katsuragi?" zapytała z przesadną formalnością Asuka, wstając powoli z ręką wciąż na plecach córki, gdy odeszła na bok i zrobiła wolne miejsce między dwiema nieznajomymi, a ciekawskie oczy najstarszej i najmłodszej spotkały się. „Czy mogę pani przedstawić... Aki Ikari?"

Nieznajomy sufit.

Bardzo powoli stał się świadom swego otoczenia. Odkrył, że nie jest w stanie się ruszać, nawet mówić. I nie miał w ogóle czucia w prawym ramieniu. Ale wciąż żył...

Więc nie wolno mu nawet było zobaczyć się z nią ponownie w ten sposób? Może naprawdę na to nie zasłużył...

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi sprawił, że jego uszy ożywiły się, ale nie mógł nawet ruszyć głową, by zobaczyć, kto tam jest i wchodzi na tę salę.

„Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić?"

Ten głos był znajomy. Tak, to była... tamta dziewczyna...

„Czekałem na to dość długo. Nie mogę tego wiecznie odkładać." To był chłopiec, jego syn. „A Misato przecież nie potrzebuje następnej rączki do trzymania."

„Kto to?" To był głos, którego nie znał. Wysoki, jakby małego dziecka.

„To mój ojciec," powiedział Shinji. „Twój dziadek."

Dziadek? Czyżby minęło już tak wiele czasu?

„On śpi?" Znów młody głos. „To nie jest pora spania. Może byś go obudził?"

„On... on się nie obudzi..." powiedział Shinji niemal z żalem.

„Dlatego tu leży? Jest chory?"

„Nie, on... on był całkiem poważnie ranny."

W polu jego widzenia nagle pojawiła się twarz brązowowłosej dziewczynki patrzącej na niego ciekawsko.

„Jak on może spać z otwartymi oczami?" zapytała.

Teraz Shinji również wszedł w jego pole widzenia. Bez okularów nie mógł tego stwierdzić na pewno, ale chłopiec właściwie nie wyglądał mimo wszystko na dużo starszego, kiedy położył rękę na ramieniu dziewczynki. „Aki... To nie tak, jak my śpimy kilka godzin. On śpi od dawna."

Aki? To imię...? To była Aki? Jednak...?

„Ale on tak nie wygląda, żeby się cieszył," dąsała się, podnosząc wzrok na ojca. „Powinniśmy go obudzić!"

Shinji uśmiechnął się do niej. „Mówię ci, że on się nie obudzi. Lekarze powiedzieli, że nie wiedzą, czy się kiedyś znowu obudzi."

„Nigdy?" zapytała ponownie i chłopiec potrząsnął głową. Błękitne oczy dziewczynki wyrażały szczerą troskę, gdy zwróciły się ku jego oczom. „Ale to by było smutne." Znów mignęły ku ojcu. „Są pewni?"

„Obawiam się, że tak."

Wydawała się rozważać to przez chwilę, nim... uśmiechnęła się promiennie. „Wiem! To tak jak w bajce! Jak mu dam buzi, to się na pewno obudzi!"

Ojciec najwyraźniej próbował ją zatrzymać, tak jak i on sam by uczynił, gdyby był w stanie, ale Aki była szybsza. Jej usteczka odważnie zetknęły się z jego wargami w krótkim buziaczku. „Już nie śpisz?"

Shinjiemu, jak również tej dziewczynie poza zasięgiem jego wzroku, Asuce, wyrwał się niepewny chichot. „Aki," zawołała, by zwrócić uwagę lekko rozczarowanego dziecka, „chodź, może zostawimy tatę, żeby pogadał z dziadkiem i sprawdzimy, co u cioci Misato?"

Aki raz jeszcze zmierzyła go wzrokiem. „Pa, dziadku!" powiedziała, nim opuściła jego pole widzenia. Wkrótce potem drzwi otworzyły się i znów zamknęły.

Jak to możliwe? Trwał on tylko ułamek sekundy, ale wciąż czuł ten dotyk. Poszła, ale wciąż widział ten uśmiech.

Jak to możliwe? Coś takiego nie wydarzyło się od... _niej_...

Odgłos skrzeczącego metalu ciągniętego po podłodze przerwał jego myśli.

„To musi być dla ciebie dziwne," odezwał się Shinji, najwyraźniej usiadłszy na krześle gdzieś obok jego łóżka. „Nawet cię nie zna, a i tak cię kocha tylko dlatego, że jesteś ojcem jej ojca. To coś, czego ty nigdy nie rozumiałeś. Że ktoś może cię kochać, nie mając lepszego powodu niż bycie twoim krewnym. Kto wie, czy by kochała, gdyby cię _faktycznie_ znała..." mruknął pod nosem.

„Z drugiej strony, ciężko sobie wyobrazić, żeby ona kogoś nie lubiła. To z jednej strony śmieszne, że ktoś, kto żył na dobrą sprawę sam, nie znając przez większość życia nikogo oprócz rodziców, mógł się tak szybko przystosować i otworzyć na innych. I do tego jako dziecko dwojga ludzi, co właśnie z tym mieli zawsze tak dużo problemów. Po swoim pierwszym tygodniu w przedszkolu miała więcej przyjaciół niż ja przez całe życie." Zaśmiał się cicho, a głos przesiąkał mu dumą.

„Mógłbyś się zastanawiać, czemu jeszcze żyjesz. W sumie to wszyscy się zastanawiają. Lekarze próbowali to wyjaśnić, ale chociaż przez kilka lat studiowałem medycynę, ledwo to rozumiałem. Po prawdzie neurologia nie była częścią moich studiów. Ale widocznie coś ci w ostatniej chwili rozproszyło celowanie, może z powodu dygotania rąk, a może nawet zmieniłeś zdanie, jak palec pociągał ci już za spust.

„Chociaż i tak byś umarł, gdyby Ritsuko cię nie znalazła i ci nie pomogła. Na początku zawsze mówiła, że nawet nie wie, czemu to zrobiła. Potem zmieniła to na 'Konieczność życia w takim stanie to dla niego większa kara niż śmierć'. Chociaż ciągle odwiedza cię całkiem często. Nie wiem za bardzo, jak to rozumieć – w sumie to nikt z nas nie wie. Pewnie nawet ona sama."

Akagi... Ritsuko... to zrobiła...?

„Skoro o odwiedzaniu mowa... Pewnie się zastanawiasz, czemu przyszedłem ze wszystkimi, a jednak siedzę sobie teraz z tobą sam. No, szczerze mówiąc, nie byłeś głównym powodem tej wizyty w szpitalu. Misato jest... no, wygląda na to, że Aki niedługo będzie mieć małego kolegę albo koleżankę." Shinji znów się roześmiał. „Nieoczekiwanie Kaji oświadczył się prawie od razu, ale ona odmówiła. Chyba chce go tylko przez jakiś czas trzymać w niepewności, żeby mu odpłacić pięknym za nadobne, ale jakoś wątpię, że wytrzyma dłużej niż jeszcze parę miesięcy.

„Z drugiej znowu strony, Asuka i ja niedługo znowu się pobieramy, dokładnie za trzy tygodnie. Myślałem, że dostanie koncesji zajmie dłużej, biorąc pod uwagę nasz fizyczny wiek, ale mam przeczucie, że Misato pociągnęła za sznurki. Chyba powinienem powiedzieć coś w stylu 'chciałbym, żebyś ty też był', ale nie jestem pewien, czy to by było zupełnie szczere," westchnął.

„Chyba zastanawiasz się też, co z Rei. Jeszcze cię nie odwiedziła, co nie? Powinieneś ją naprawdę zobaczyć, prawie jak inna osoba. No dobra, to trochę naciągane, ale mimo wszystko... Wiesz, że ma talent artystyczny? Chyba nie. Zaczęła, jak poznała Aki. Ale serio, jej rysunki są dość niesamowite. W sumie to widziałem w jej mieszkaniu list z galerii, jak byliśmy w odwiedzinach, ale ona mi o tym nie powie.

„Aki i ona są w zasadzie nierozłączne, jak są razem. To dość fascynujące, patrzeć, jak na siebie oddziałują – ośmieliłbym się nawet powiedzieć 'słodkie'. Choćby tydzień temu byliśmy z nimi pierwszy raz na festynie i obie miały dokładnie tę samą zachwyconą minę, jak gapiły się na diabelski młyn."

Wtedy jego chichot osłabł. „Rozmawialiśmy trochę, czy będziemy się musieli wyprowadzić czy nie. Dostać nową tożsamość, żeby się upewnić, że będziemy mogli żyć w spokoju. Pewnie, że tak by było bezpieczniej, znaczy się, wszyscy wiemy o tych tam religijnych fanatykach, a potencjalni niezadowoleni zwolennicy SEELE też nie przywitaliby nas przyjaźnie, gdybyśmy ich spotkali na ulicy. Dałoby nam to też idealną okazję, żeby trochę poprawić nasz wiek i załatwić 'oficjalny' akt urodzenia Aki, bo dzięki temu uniknęlibyśmy dużo niezręcznych pytań i formalności związanych z naszą niezwykłą sytuacją rodzinną. W końcu nawet niektórzy, co nas znają, nie wierzyli, że to naprawdę nasza córka, dopóki nie mieliśmy wyników testu DNA.

„Ale Asuka nie chce o tym słyszeć i, muszę przyznać, ja też nie. Nie chodzi tylko o utratę i zaprzeczenie naszych nazwisk i przeszłości. Aki po prostu przyzwyczaiła się do życia tutaj, to nie będzie dla niej nic dobrego, jak ją wyrwiemy z jeszcze jednego świata i od dopiero co poznanych przyjaciół. A SEELE i tak przez jakiś czas nie powinno być zbyt wielkim zagrożeniem.

„Przewodniczącego Keela znaleźli martwego, najwyraźniej dostał ataku serca podczas ich ataku. Uznano, że stres był za duży, żeby wyrównały go jego implanty. Co do pozostałych... No, Kaji jakoś 'zapomniał' wyłączyć swojego robala i narobił kupę zamieszania w polityce na całym świecie. Jeden z wymienionych po nazwisku członków SEELE popełnił samobójstwo, jak wiadomości poszły w świat, inny też próbował, ale znaleźli go, zanim mu się udało. Reszta albo zaprzecza, że była członkiem organizacji albo próbuje zwalić winę na pozostałych członków w nadziei, że łatwo się wymiga. Więc powinni być dość zajęci odrywaniem sobie łbów, zanim przyjdą po nas.

„Kolejny powód, dla którego chcielibyśmy zostać, to to, że Yamaderowie zaproponowali nam, że możemy znowu kupić nasz stary dom, bo oni już zadowolili się mieszkaniem z synem w Tokio-2 i chętnie nam go oddadzą. Spotkaliśmy się z nimi parę ładnych razy od małej przygody Aki, wiesz? Co dziwne, byli jedni z nielicznych, co nam od razu uwierzyli, jak się przedstawiliśmy jako jej rodzice. Będziemy jeszcze się musieli przekonać, jak sobie poradzimy z finansami, ale myśl o wróceniu do domu jest bardziej niż intrygująca, szczególnie przy naszych obecnych warunkach życiowych. Nie chcemy w końcu, żeby Aki jeszcze długo siedziała w moim małym pokoju bez okien, a Kaji i Misato też niedługo będą potrzebować więcej miejsca."

Shinji po tych wszystkich słowach wziął głęboki oddech i nastąpiła długa przerwa, nim zaczął mówić dalej. „Wie... wiesz, chciałem ci się jeszcze do czegoś przyznać," mruknął cicho. „Może... może teraz rozumiem cię trochę lepiej. Jak myślałem, że wszystko straciłem, to prawie chciałem wziąć z ciebie przykład. Tylko przez krótką chwilę, ale byłaby ona fatalna. Bo wtedy **naprawdę** bym wszystko stracił. Może to było jedyne, czego nigdy za bardzo nie rozumiałeś..."

Drzwi znów się otworzyły, kończąc monolog Shinjiego. W jego pole widzenia weszła ruda, niosąc dziecko, które trzymało się jej bluzki. „Hej, skończyłeś już?" zapytała cicho Asuka. „Badanie Misato już się skończyło."

Shinji spojrzał na niego raz jeszcze, nim powoli wstał z krzesła. „Taa, tak myślę," odpowiedziała, gdy spotkał się z obiema. Aki wyszczerzyła się szeroko do ojca, natychmiast łapiąc go za ubranie jedną ręką w próbie przejścia na jego ręce, w czym pomógł jej, biorąc ją z ramion Asuki. „Hej, mój aniołeczku. Dobrze się bawiłaś?"

Uśmiech dziecka uformował się w nadąsaną minkę. „Nie pozwolili mi się bawić laleczkami."

„Chodzi jej o modele płodu w różnych stadiach," wyjaśniła Asuka na wpół z jękiem, na wpół z rozbawieniem, czochrając córce włosy, dzięki czemu udało jej się przywrócić nadąsaną minkę do jej poprzedniego stanu. Pochyliwszy się ku niemu, złożyła krótki pocałunek na policzku Shinjiego. „Więc co z nim?"

„A, on..."

Ale Gendō nie mógł już dłużej przysłuchiwać się rozmowie. Cicha paplanina odeszła, a zasłona przed jego oczami wydawała się znów powiększać, zostawiając utrzymujące się w jego umyśle wyobrażenie tej rodziny jako ostatnie, nim sen powoli znów go pochłonął.

Rodzina...

Niezauważalnie dla samego siebie uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Tego zawsze chciał. Niemal zapomniał o tym na drodze, którą obrał na tych ostatnie dziesięć lat, ale... niegdyś oni też tacy byli. Tylko po odejściu Yui brakowało najistotniejszej części, dla której nie widział zastępczyni w nikim prócz niej. Bez niej nie mieli szans na szczęście.

Teraz Shinji miał wszystko, czego on zawsze chciał dla siebie. Życie z ludźmi, którzy niewątpliwie go kochają. Ludzie, z którymi może być szczęśliwy.

Gendō czuł o to zazdrość do syna. Ale przede wszystkim – raz jeden – był z niego tak dumny, jak tylko ojciec może być.

--

**Słowa od Jimmy'ego Wolka: **Zęby jeszcze w porządku? Poziom insuliny w normie? Wiem, wiem, to było trochę przedobrzone, zakliszowane szczęśliwe zakończenie. Wszyscy zjednoczeni, wszyscy (dobrzy) szczęśliwi, złymi kolesiami się zajęliśmy... ale zaskarżajcie mnie, ja lubię szczęśliwe zakończenia. I przecież to nie tak, że was nie ostrzegałem. ;P

Czy ten rozdział był aż taki potrzebny? No, tutaj pytacie nie tego faceta, bo autor naturalnie powie, że tak. Nawet jeśli może być postrzegany przez niektórych „tylko" jako nadmiernie długi epilog (mimo że właściwy epilog zawiera na końcu). Ale nie byłaby to raczej wielka frajda, żeby Aki tylko stanęła twarzą w twarz ze wszystkimi dziwactwami, jakie zawiera „normalne" życie, no nie? No i chciałem, żeby Rei jeszcze raz odegrała większą rolę poza „Szesnastym Aniołem".

Różne uwagi:

myślałem nad kazaniem Aki śpiewać „Hänschen Klein" zamiast „Männlein im Walde", jako że jego tematem jest wędrówka. Ale piosenka o „kolesiu z fioletowym płaszczem" była zbyt ponętna...

kazanie Aki opowiedzieć cały rozdział po swojemu mogło nie być za bardzo potrzebne, jak sądzę, ale strasznie podobał mi się pomysł kazania jej opisać pociąg jako „ogrooomne auto". :D

finałowa scena Rei jest osobiście jedną z moich ulubionych w całej historii. Dotarcie do niej było jednakże wrzodem na tyłku. Rei oczywiście nie miałaby w domu przyrządów do rysowania, a i tak nagiąłem już sprawę, że Aki wróciła w ubraniu (to całe „zasnęła w nim"). Pewnie, że, jak mówiłem, chciałem pokazać parę konfliktów między nią a „normalnym" światem, a to, że próbowała wyjść ze sklepu, nie wiedząc, że trzeba zapłacić, jest idealnym przykładem. Ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku te kredki poczyniły pewne szkody... XD

Dwóch moich korektorów zauważyło, że nie jest dość oczywiste, ile czasu minęło między spotkaniem Misato z Aki a jej pójściem do szpitala. Osobiście myślałem, że to oczywiste, że nie było to tylko parę dni, ale też i nie _tak_ długo (lata studiowania medycyny, o których mówi Shinji, oczywiście były tymi w post-TU świecie). Ale celowo chciałem pozostawić to niejasnym, jako że ustalony czas przysporzyłby mi tylko kłopotów z... ach, patrz niżej...

**Mowa wieńcząca Jimmy'ego Wolka: **No, to by było na tyle. Po ponad czterech latach (właściwie to dokładnie po pięciu w dzień ukazania się tego rozdziału **(w oryginale – dop. tłumacz)**) „Druga próba", na pewno na długi czas mój najdłuższy fanfic, wreszcie zostaje ukończona. Po prawdzie, nie były to bardzo spójne cztery (/pięć) lata (/lat). Mimo wszystko przeszedł daleką drogę od pomysłu na tę pierwszą scenę i zastanawiania się, co mogło doprowadzić do potajemnego romansu Asuki i Shinjiego.

Podczas gdy była to zdecydowanie moja najambitniejsza opowieść, z pewnością nie była idealna. Więcej niż często przebijała się przez nią pewna, um... „naiwność", czy to wcześnie, jak Shinji i Asuka okropnie szybko godzący się z traumatycznymi wydarzeniami TU, ich nowy dom będący w niemal idealnym stanie. Czy to choćby w kilku ostatnich rozdziałach, jak to z tym JA albo Kajim demaskującym SEELE. Pewne rzeczy próbowałem naprawić, albo wyjaśnić później, a pewnych nie. Pewne z ochotą zrobiłbym jeszcze raz, jako że – jak powiedziałem przy okazji „Szesnastego Anioła" - to tylko fanfic. To ma być dla zabawy, nie żeby trafiło na listę światowych bestsellerów.

Chociaż... dla zabawy czy nie, jedną rzeczą, która jakoś nie dawała mi spokoju, było to, jak częstokroć wykorzystywałem Gendō i Misato tylko po to, by ciągnąć dalej wątek i obawiam się, że szczególnie w wypadku Gendō więcej niż raz ucierpiała na tym charakterystyka.

Nie każdy pomysł, jaki mi przychodził do głowy, przedostawał się do fica. W jednej zaniechanej wersji fabuły Asuka miała znowu być w ciąży na krótko przed ich powrotem, ale jeszcze nie powiedzieć Shinjiemu, żeby mu zrobić niespodziankę. Piętnasty użyłby tego jako ostatniego ciosu, pytając ją, jak śmiała czerpać siłę od Shinjiego, skoro „Nigdy nawet nie powiedziałaś mu o mnie?" (jak zapytałby „inny" głos). Wkrótce potem (albo nieco przedtem?) Asuka miała _znowu_ zajść w ciążę, co na koniec – oczywiście – miało być tym drugim dzieckiem, które pozornie straciła podczas skoku czasowego. Ale podczas gdy ciąża byłaby niezłym powodem, żeby sprowadzić Kaworu jako zastępczego pilota, tych ciąż byłoby po prostu zbyt wiele, a drugie dziecko odebrałoby trochę ważności Aki. Jednak ta gadka, że „to już nigdy nie będzie ona" wzięła się z czasu tej drugiej (trzeciej) ciąży.

Wątek „przyjaźni" też można było potraktować nieco inaczej. Myślałem nad daniem Aki niewidzialnej przyjaciółki albo kazaniem jej tak traktować Kiko, a jej rodzice musieliby się martwić o _to_. Ale ostatecznie bardziej mi się podobało, żeby zamiast tego nie wiedziała (także dlatego, że znalazła tutaj pierwszą przyjaciółkę w Rei).

Kolejnym, nigdy na poważnie nie podchwyconym pomysłem było kazanie Asuce i Shinjiemu rozstać się z jakiegoś powodu po narodzinach Aki i tylko jej zniknięcie po skoku czasowym miało ich z powrotem do siebie zbliżyć. Jak powiedziałem, nigdy na poważnie nie chciałem tego wprowadzać w życie. To tylko coś, co pojawiło się w moich myślach, kiedy pisałem te sceny typu „Shinji wraca z nią z wycieczki". ;

Muszę przyznać, że o jednym nigdy nawet nie pomyślałem, ale zauważyło to kilkoro czytelników: uczynieniu z samej Aki powodu skoku czasowego. Nigdy tego nie rozważałem, bo: a) zawsze miała być normalną dziewczynką (więc żadnych szalonych Anielskich poUderzeniowych mocy, czy co tam) i b) jej słowa do czerwonego morza w „Wychowaniu", które wielu najwyraźniej przyniosło na myśl, że to mogło być _jej_ pragnienie dobra rodziców zamiast na odwrót, zostały napisane dużo później po retrospekcji w „Siedemnastym Aniele", więc chyba byłem tak jakby ślepy na tę opcję. XD

Kolejną rzeczą, nad którą, jak widziałem, zastanawiało się parę czytelników, były dzikie zwierzęta w post-TU świecie. Szczególnie scena z małpami w „Wychowaniu" zabiła paru ludziom ćwieka w głowie, jak się wydaje. Po pierwsze, nie przyszły sobie z zoo, makaki naprawdę żyją w Japonii (ile przetrwałoby Uderzenie/a, to inna sprawa, ale i tak raczej zignorowałem ten problem, więc...). Pytanie brzmi raczej: Dlaczego miałyby próbować porwać Aki... może żeby coś sobie zrekompensować...? aluzjaaluzja

W sumie to nigdy nie miała być wielka epopeja o walce z dzikimi siłami natury. Pewnie, że bez ludzi zwierzęta częściej zapędzałyby się do miast, także te niebezpieczne. Ale to wszystko: chciałem tylko pokazać, że jest pewne niebezpieczeństwo czyhające nad poza tym raczej beztroskim post-TU światem, coś, przed czym trzeba chronić Aki. Ni mniej, ni więcej.

Teraz chciałbym wymienić te opowiadania, które mnie do tego zainspirowały. Niekoniecznie po to, byście się teraz nie nudzili i mieli coś „nowego" do poczytania (paru może nawet w najgorszym wypadku nie dać się przeczytać, odkąd filtry ffn zaczęły działać na stare opowiadania), ale myślę, że tak będzie uczciwie. Więc pogralujcie sobie, jeśli dostrzegliście ich wpływ, śmiejcie się ze mnie, kręćcie głowami z niedowierzaniem albo pomrukujcie z irytacją, że znowu widzicie _to _w podziękowaniach.

Przede wszystkim dobrze znane „Higher Learning" Stike Fissa. Właściwie to przez długi czas nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z (rażących) podobieństw, ale i tak zasługuje on na miejsce tutaj za samo to, że był fikiem, który zakotwiczył mnie w fandomie Evy.

Po drugie, „Destiny and Time" Locke'a1. Wiele po nim było, odkąd go czytałem, lepszych i gorszych, ale był to (a raczej jego niedokończona druga część) pierwszy „prawdziwy" typ fica o podróży w czasie/drugiej szansie, więc zostaje tu wspomniany.

Wiele z ogólnego pomysłu przyszło po „The Sandman Effect" darksabera, w którym ich błogie post-TU życie jest niczym więcej, jak tylko wywołanym przez Anioła snem. Podczas gdy samo opowiadanie nie należy za bardzo do moich ulubionych, skupiając się bardziej na trójkątach miłosnych i nieporozumieniach, (wyraźnie) strasznie mi się spodobało to założenie. Imię „Aki" właściwie stamtąd właśnie pochodzi (jak również pomysł na rozpoczęcie „Powtórki" prośbą Asuki, by Shinji powiedział jej, że to nie był tylko sen).

I chyba nie powinienem też pominąć ukłonu w stronę słynnej serii dōjinów „RE-TAKE" Kimigabuchiego. Podczas gdy nie miała ona za bardzo wpływu na ogólną fabułę (jako że pierwszy tom wydano lata po tym, jak to wymyśliłem), z pewnością miała pewien wpływ na scenę czy dwie.

I chciałbym też podziękować wszystkim swoim korektorom, nawet jeśli pewnie częściej miałem z nimi więcej problemów niż z całą resztą. :P

Przede wszystkim w tym rozdziale Ericowi Blairowi, Tarage'owi, LD i Williamowi T. Martinowi. Poza tymi czterema: Divine Chaosowi, Bal'ferrinowi, Fool's Goldowi, Novie, Leathal GD Weaponowi, danowi01, Zeroasalimitowi i dennisudowi (który zasługuje na specjalną wzmiankę za to, że w ogóle nakłonił mnie do kontrolowania jakości, za to, co było to warte). Wielkie dzięki, chłopaki, chociaż wielu z was nie jest już aktywnych i pewnie nawet tego nie przeczyta.

Podziękowania idą także do chłopaków, którym to opowiadanie tak się podobało, że tłumaczą/tłumaczyli je, by ich krajanie mogli się nim cieszyć: przeszybkiego L-Vossa (polski) **(no, akurat ten rozdział się opóźnił, bo miałem okropny nawał zajęć... fajne określenie, „przeszybki" ;P W każdym razie, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie Tylko dlaczego niektórzy czytelnicy po tłumaczeniu rozdziału trwającym dłużej niż tydzień mieli pretensje, że się opieprzam? . A zapytajcie, cwaniaki, ile czasu zajmuje tłumaczenie „Drugiej próby" innym tłumaczom... nic mi za to nie płacili, a i tak np. teraz jest godzina 5:39 nad ranem, zaś ostatnie 14 godzin bez przerwy siedziałem i tłumaczyłem... , oczywiście te słowa nie były do Was, Rozsądni Czytelnicy - dop. tłumacz)**, beamknighta87 (hiszpański) i Seppuku/Chada/EvilClone'a(The Breeze'a)/kogo tam jeszcze, kto pracuje nad niemieckim tłumaczeniem, którego z lenistwa mnie się nie chce robić. :P

Największe podziękowania, oczywiście, kieruję do was wszystkich, czytelnicy, którzy trzymaliście się tej historii przez ostatnich pięć lat – i znosiliście niekończące się opóźnienia.

No, i to zamyka sprawę. Mniej więcej. Ciągle chcę przelecieć jeszcze raz przynajmniej przez rozdziały 6 i 7. Ciągle chcę mieć przynajmniej jeden obrazek tam, gdzie jest to możliwe **(w polskiej wersji wyłącznie na mojej stronie oraz NGE Chronicle – dop. tłumacz)**. I w sumie myślę nad zrobieniem wersji z komentarzami... ale jakoś wątpię, że cieszyłaby się wystarczającym zainteresowaniem (chyba większość z was i tak już omija te niekończące się uwagi tutaj. :P).

I jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która będzie mnie trzymać przy uniwersum DP. Więc zanim dostanę komentarze w stylu „sequel plz!", „dawaj więcej szczegółów o tym wszystkim, co Shinji gada w zakończeniu!" albo „jak (...) zareagował(a) na Aki?"... no, czekajcie z niecierpliwością na świeże newsy na www.l-voss.prv.pl ;)

**Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk**

**Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija**

**Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved**


End file.
